Sun Purple
by rebsun
Summary: L'académie ne regroupe pas que le mangas de Beyblade et de Naruto. Mais d'autres mangas. Beyblade et Naruto sont les principaux. Magie, Romance, Humour, tristesse. Venez lire pour comprendre.
1. Résumé

Le lycée "Sun Purple" est le plus grand lycée de Sunshine. (La capitale du soleil) Car les élèves, les professeurs et le personnel viennent de différents mondes :

**-Sailor Moon.**

**-Naruto.**

**-Beyblade.**

**-Fruits Basckets.**

**-Digimon.**

**-One piece.**

**-Nicky Larson.**

**-Mew mew Power.**

**-Winx club.**

**-Sayuki paradise.**

**-Harry Potter. (Ce n'est pas un mangas mais je l'ai inclus quand même)**

**-Yu-Gi-Ho!**

Depuis plus de deux ans, Prue, une blonde aux yeux bleus, princesse de Sunshine, a visité plusieurs mondes. Elle a fait de multiples rencontres, se faisant amis et ennemis. Avant de partir de chaque monde visité, elle a proposé à certains d'intégrer Sun Purple. Une académie de magie située sur le soleil. Compte tenu d'une nouvelle menace, cette académie fut créée. Elle rassemble tous les habitants de chaque monde qui sont menacé par la nouvelle force du mal qui en veut à leur monde, leurs pouvoirs ou/et leurs énergies. A sa tête, il a le maître des ténèbres de nouveau prêt à éliminer Prue Delcamps : dernier obstacle à ses projets depuis de longues années ...

Pour ça, il envoie sa plus fidèle équipe : Les Dark Girls. Elle est composée d'Audrey, ex-meilleure amie d'enfance de Prue, et de trois autres filles inconnues. Audrey, la chef de cette équipe, trouve alors l'idée suivante : Infiltrer Sun Purple pour pouvoir enfin tuer les héritières du trône du royaume du soleil et ainsi contrôler le cristal d'or, celui-ci, incrusté dans la statue du portail des mondes, permet de protéger les couloirs du temps ainsi que de former la barrière magique de Sunshine.

Pour une fois qu'une des idées d'Audrey marche : Personne ne se rend compte de sa présence ... Son plan en marche, Sunshine et les mondes sont en danger.

Ainsi commence l'histoire de Sun Purple et la nouvelle année d'études pour les habitants des autres mondes …

**Saison 1 **

**Premier Volet **

**Partie 1 **

**Chapitres :**

1-Projet Sun Purple

2-La blague du siècle

3-Questions sans réponses

4-Colle

5-Les clubs

6-Pleurs & Colle

7- Concours.

8- Le voyage en Italie

9- Emotions en pagaille.

10- Nouveaux arrivants, Nouvelles menaces ...

11- Toussaint La fête des morts

12- La rentrée haute en ambiance !

13- Reprise des cours et malaise.

14- On y perd la tête, souvent …

15- Voyage d'Hiver Partie 1

16- Voyage d'Hiver Partie 2

17- Le retour d'un être cher.

18- Les fêtes de fin d'année Partie 1

19- Les fêtes de fin d'année Partie 2

**Saison 1 **

**Premier Volet **

**Partie 2 **

**Chapitres :**

20- Les examens blancs Partie 1 = Les nouveaux-elles élèves

21- Les Examens Blancs Partie 2 = Le régime et les ennuis

22- Les Examens Blancs Partie 3 = L'annonce de la pièce de théâtre.

23- Rencontre Clubs Partie 1 = Course d'orientation Premier volet.

24- Rencontre Clubs Partie 1 = Course d'orientation Deuxième volet.

25- Rencontre Clubs Partie 2 = Match de foot et recrutement quidditch.

26- Une Journée bien remplie

27- La saint-valentin Partie 1 Le début de la folie

28- La saint-valentin Partie 2 La folie des douceurs

29- La saint-valentin Partie 3 Les désirs

30- Vacances d'hiver Partie 1 Le Bébé

31- Vacances d'hiver Partie 2 Soirée Sun Light

32-Attaque surprise Partie 1 La journée médicale

33-Attaque surprise Partie 2 Nouveaux pouvoirs

34-Le bal de la Day White Partie 1 Organisation

35-Le bal de la Day White Partie 2 Le départ

_**36-Souvenirs du passé et inquiétudes**_

_**37-Ami ou ennemi ?**_

_**38-Révisions et piège**_

_**39-Le début de la fin … Tout commencement a une fin**_

_**40-Épilogue**_

_**En cours d'écriture.**_


	2. Projet Sun Purple Réalisé !

[Les personnages des mangas ne sont pas à moi, ni ceux d'HP mais Prue, Erika, Le ministre, Mylène et d'autres, comme Audrey qui arrivera dans la deuxième partie, sont à moi. L'histoire commencera doucement sans problèmes de la part des forces du mal. On se centre plus sur Prue sur cette première partie, dans la deuxième on parlera un peu plus des autres personnes, surtout d'Hilary ... Après lisez pour comprendre ^^]

**Chapitre 1 :**_**Projet Sun Purple Réalisé**_

C'est comme si une compétition de bras de fer s'engageait entre le ministre et la princesse de Sunshine. Elle insiste, argumente mais il ne change pas de position :

**-Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça. dit-il comme pour clore le débat. Ce sont ... Des gens mal élevés. Des bagarreurs pour certains ...**

**-Mais Mr le ministre ... fait-elle déçue. S'il vous plaît. Un essai ...**

**-De combien de jours ? Et ... Qui allons-nous prendre comme professeurs ? Et pour enseigner quoi au juste ?**

**-L'art d'être une Sailor, un sorcier ou un excellent ninjas ! Et aussi apprendre nos coutumes sur Sunshine. Vous savez combien je veux qu'ils soient tous là et eux aussi veulent que je sois avec eux ! S'il vous plaît, ayez bon coeur ...**

**-Bon bon ... Mais quels genres de professeurs ?**

**-Dans certains mondes, il y a des personnes compétentes pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. On veut des locaux, c'est tout !**

**-D'accord, vous m'avez convaincu ... Mais pour un essais, compris ? Pas plus.**

**-Si ça vous semble concluant on pourra continuer ?**

**-_Si ça me semble concluant._**

**-Ok. Merci, Mr le Ministre !!!**

Contente, elle sort en lui souriant. Ca y est. Le projet "Sun Purple", un lycée qui rassemblera tous les mondes, vient d'être accepté. Et il faut maintenant, le réaliser !

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Prue, accompagné de sa soeur, de cousine, d'Hilary et de Torhû, elle fixe le travail qu'elles ont fourni. Cet énorme bâtiment qui servait d'usine, il ressemble maintenant à un majestueux lycée :

**-C'est top beau ! s'écrit Hilary, contente. Il reste plus qu'à prévenir les autres ...**

**-C'est pas déjà fait ? intervient Erika. Onc'Dikenson, qui sera le directeur ^^, a déjà envoyé avec Mylène, notre sous-directrice, des lettres à tous ceux qui vont y aller ! A moi, je l'ai eu en mains propres, hier par Frédérique !**

**-Moi par Marcy. fait Torhû avec un sourire. Elle sera prof de cuisine. C'est pour ça qu'elle me l'a donné en mains propres aussi.**

**-Moi c'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a donné. dit Sakura. J'étais son élève attitrée avant ...**

**-Et toi, Prue ? fait Hilary. Moi c'est Iro qui l'a donné**.

Prue la fixe. "Oh la, la ... pense-t-elle gravement. Si je leur dis, elles vont pété un câble c'est clair ! Bon allons-y ..." :

**-C'est Itachi qui me l'a remis hier quand j'étais dans une salle au dernier étage. répond-t-elle et Sakura, interdite, la regarde.**

**-... Non ? ... bafouille cette dernière. Il sera ... Notre prof ... Cette année ??? De quoi ?!!**

**-D'Italien à ce qu'il m'a dit ... dit Prue. Hé !!! C'est plus un monstre ! Il a changé ! Il est de notre côté maintenant, je vous le rappelle !!! Bon et vous êtes en quelle classe, alors ?**

**-Je suis en seconde A. fait Torhû en souriant.**

**-Moi aussi. crient en choeur Sakura, Erika et Hilary.**

**-Et moi donc ... fait Prue. Le pire c'est que c'est Mylène notre prof principal. Pff ... Ca va aller cette année comme une bombe prête à exploser !**

**-Ho je m'en fous ... dit Sakura sur son petit nuage. Ce qui est bien, c'est que je ne serais pas dans la classe d'Ino, cette année ...**

**-Sauf que cette année, sans gâcher ton bonheur, c'est que Sasuke ne sera pas dans ta classe ... intervient Prue en se moquant.**

**-Haaa ... soupire Sakura. Pourquoiiii ???!!! C'est pas juste ...**

**-C'est la vie. fait Prue en la prenant par l'épaule. Allez, rentrons. C'est demain le grand jour ... J'ai hâte ...**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Prue, comme tombée du lit, court dans tous les sens dans sa chambre. Elle cherche encore (depuis hier au soir ^^) son uniforme. Mais ce qui l'inquiète encore, c'est qu'elle va être en retard ...

**-Mon dieu ... Mon dieu ... Le voilà !**

Elle met une jupe style écossaise de couleur jaune soleil, un chemisier blanc satin, un nœud violet et par-dessus une veste de la même couleur :

**-Voilà ! Allons-y ! Saku m'attends en bas !**

Elle prend son sac et dévale les escaliers en vitesse. Elle passe devant la cuisine où Chambellan fait à manger :

**-Mademoiselle ! s'écrit-il et bien obligée, elle s'arrête en le fixant. Votre petit déjeuner ?**

**-Non, désolée, pas faim, Chambellan. fait-elle en prenant comme même un petit pain au chocolat sous l'oeil noir du vieil homme. Allez ! Sakura m'attends dehors. On est déjà assez en retard ! Bye, Chambellan ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas** ...

Elle claque la porte :

**-Ha ben ça ne pas s'inquiéter avec elle qui fait les quatre cent coups ... soupire Chambellan en regardant, Prue partir, par la fenêtre. Enfin bref ...**

Dehors, Sakura, habillée de la même manière que Prue, normal elles vont au même lycée, après avoir fait une bonne partie du chemin, ralentit l'allure au grand bonheur de Prue :

**-Prue ? fait Sakura.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Bien sûr. Quoi ?**

**-Heu ... C'est toi qui l'as décidé de séparer les filles des garçons dans les classes ?**

**-... Oui un peu. C'est parce que nous, les filles, nous recevrons pas les même enseignements qu'eux. Nous, c'est pour devenir des Sailors, et eux des tuxado. Tu comprends ? Et aussi ce bon vieux ministre ne voulez pas nous voir mélangés. Il dit que c'est pour avoir moins de problèmes et de soucis ... Tu vois de quels problèmes il veut parler ?**

**-Heu ... Non.**

**-Il a peur qu'on forme des couples ...**

**-Ha ...**

**-Et qu'on ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

La couleur du visage de Sakura répond parfaitement à la question. Elle sait et préfère ne pas y penser.

Arrivée devant le lycée, Asuma a déjà amené les lycéens dans le couloir de l'internat. Tout le monde y a déposé leur sac, Prue et Sakura sont les dernières :

**-Dépêchez-vous les filles. fait Asuma en les fixant. Je vais fermer.**

Elles déposent en vitesse leurs sacs et vont directement dans la cour. Bien au fond, vers les casiers, Torhû, Erika, Hilary et Momidjhi nous attendent :

**-Salut Momidjhi ! fait Prue. Ca va ?**

**-Oui oui. répond celui-ci content. Et toi ? Tu es toujours aussi mignonne !**

**-Merci ! fait-elle en rougissant. T'es en seconde combien ?**

**-D normalement. C'est bien je suis avec Yuki et Haru !**

**-Bien ...**

**-Salut, Prue. fait Yuki en approchant. En pleine forme ?**

**-Oui tout comme toi, on dirait ! répond celle-ci en le fixant.**

**-Ben c'est un peu grâce à toi si je n'ai plus de crise. dit-il avec un sourire pendant que Kyo approche en gueulant sur Haru. **

**-Ils s'engueulent toujours ? fait Prue en les regardant s'insulter.**

**-Toujours comme tu vois ...**

**-... Sale vache ! s'écrit Kyo. Lâches-moi les baskets tu m'énerves !**

**-Sale cat, toi-même ! crit Haru en devenant Haru black. On va se battre, tu vas voir ...**

**-JEUNES GENS !!! hurle Boris en arrivant. Cessez de vous battre ! On n'est pas dans une arène mais dans un lycée ! Alors un peu tenue si vous voulez pas que je vous colle dès la rentrée !**

Kyo et Haru se taisent, encore énervés, et se séparent. Les garçons portent un pantalon pourpre, un chemisier blanc, cravate et veste violette. Yuki, à qui la couleur de l'uniforme lui va le mieux, soupire :

**-Ils ne peuvent pas rester ensemble sans s'engueuler ... fait-il. Mais bon, c'est leurs caractères ...**

Une sonnerie l'interrompt et une forte voix éclate dans un haut-parleur :

**-Que les élèves s'approchent et écoutent. fait Mr Dickenson. Approchez, approchez ... Vos professeurs vont vous prendre.**

**-Classe de seconde A, classe de Mylène Neptunia. dit Iruka au micro.**

Mylène, impatiente et les bras croisés, attends ses élèves en tapant du pied le sol. Sakura et Prue avançons suivit des autres filles de la classe :

**-A tout à l'heure, Prue ... fait Yuki en la regardant partir vers Mylène.**

La seconde A montent :

**-Classe de seconde B, classe de Bourdu. continue Iruka**.

La seconde B suit Bourdu et montent :

**-Classe de seconde C, classe de Tsunade-sama.**

La seconde C la suivent et vont vers la salle de sport :

**-Classe de seconde D, classe de Iro.**

Comme pour les autres secondes A et C, ils montent en haut.

Prue et sa classe arrivent devant la classe et Mylène ouvre la porte en les laissant entrer :

**-Mettez-vous comme vous voulez mais pas de chahut sinon je change tout le monde de place, compris ? fait-elle.**

Tout le monde s'assoit, Prue avec Sakura, Torhû avec la petite Hinata, Erika avec Hilary, Zoé avec Carie, Laura avec une autre et les autres :

**-Bien. fait Mylène en s'installant aussi. Je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Mylène Neptunia, je suis en plus d'être votre sous-directrice votre professeur principale et aussi votre professeur d'histoire de la magie. Dans mon cours, vous ne ferez aucune magie mais vous apprendrez son histoire, son origine et son commencement. Comment l'utiliser et vous apprendrez les noms de ceux qui ont marqué avec brio son histoire. Aussi, je vous préviens, je ne tolère aucun bavardage, aucun chahut qui pourrait nuire à mon cours. LA coupable ne suivra plus mon cours jusqu'à temps qu'elle comprenne. J'aime comme les devoirs sont bien faits, sans aucunes fautes. Vous êtes passé dans une classe hors norme, pensez-y. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'y arriver, vous avez encore le temps de sortir.**

Elle se tait et attends. Tout le monde retient son souffle et personne n'ose lever la main :

**-Bien, c'est ce que j'attendais de vous. Vous avez été choisi pour donc vous en être parfaitement capable. Je disais donc que je suis pointilleuse sur le soin. Vos cahiers comme vos devoirs doivent être bien tenus. Et si ce que je vais dire va vous choquer ... Ceux qui n'auront pas au-dessus de 14 de moyenne iront en colle ... Si ça dure au deuxième trimestre et qu'on juge que vous ne ferez aucun efforts pour y arriver, vous serez exclu du lycée. A la fin il ne restera qu'une classe composée des plus meilleurs élèves pour passer l'ultime examen de Sailor. Il est difficile, c'est pour ça qu'on vous met dans le bain, tout de suite ...**

Elle s'assoit et sort une feuille :

**-Sortez une feuille et vous allez vous présentez. fait-elle et tout le monde obéit. Vos noms et prénoms. Votre monde. Votre ...**

On frappe à la porte :

**-Oui entrez !**

C'est Bourdu qui entre avec derrière lui un Naruto, triste et un Tyson abattu :

**-Mylène ? fait Bourdu en les faisant entrer. Ces deux jeunes gens se sont battus dans mon cours contre deux de leurs camarades. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, les prendre dans ta classe comme punition ? Ils rempliront une fiche de renseignement sur leur compte pendant ce temps ... Si ça te dérange pas ... Vu comment tes jeunes élèves se tiennent aussi bien et aussi silencieuses ...**

**-Ca ne me déranges pas, au contraire ! s'exclame Mylène en se levant. Tu me connais à ce sujet ...**

**-Vu comment tu es stricte ...**

**-Ca c'est clair ... intervient Prue dans ses dents.**

**-Prue ? fait Mylène et la jeune fille se ratatine sur sa chaise en mettant une auréole d'ange brillante sur sa tête. Tu veux toi aussi faire un tour dans la classe de seconde B ?**

Tout le monde se mets à rire (sauf Prue, Tyson et Naruto.) et se taise en voyant l'air de Mylène :

-**Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux faire un ange parfait ... fait-elle avec un sourire. Sakura, change de place et va derrière. Pas de "mais..." Tyson assis-toi à côté de Prue et Naruto assis-toi à côté de Sakura. Voilà. Ne t'inquiètes pas Bourdu, je m'en occupes.**

**-Merci Mylène. dit ce dernier. On se retrouve à la cafét' ok ?**

**-Hum hum ... fait Mylène puis la porte se referme sur lui. Bon.**

Elle glisse son regard sur Prue, puis sur Naruto qui lui inspire, entre Tyson et lui, le moins de confiance :

**-Je me demande ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour foutre la dawa dans le cour de ce pauvre Bourdu. fait Mylène, assise sur son bureau, sa jambe se balançant. Mes chères élèves voulez-vous savoir ce qui s'est passé ?**

Les filles se regardent toutes et Prue se retourne vers Sakura en s'échangeant un sourire complice :

**-Pourquoi pas ? fait Prue en se retournant et Tyson la dévisage. Allez-y, racontez-nous ... Hein, Tyson ?**

Elle lui sourit et le pauvre baisse la tête, honteux :

**-Devines ... fait-il d'une voix blanche en triturant son stylo. C'est ce frimeur ...**

**-Et l'autre baka ! explose Naruto, derrière lui. Ils nous ont insulté !**

**-Ha bon ? fait Mylène avec un sourire mauvais. C'est pas vous qui avez cherché la merde par hasard ?**

**-Ha ça non ! s'écrit Naruto, furieux. Déjà, ils nous regardaient mal ! Ils l'ont fait exprès de s'asseoir à côté de nous, moi je dis !**

**-Ho ... soupire Mylène. Voyant leurs regards moqueurs, vous vous êtes énervés et vous les avez traité et je parie ... Qu'ils ont enchaînés.**

**-Ben ça ... souffle Tyson, ennuyé. Moi, j'ai laissé faire mais ... Quand ce bar ...**

**-Oh Tyson pas de gros mots ! s'écrit Mylène, offensée.**

**-... Ce Kaï de malheur ... continue Tyson et Prue le fixe. Il a continué en ...**

**-En ? fait la jeune fille intéressée, tout à coups.**

Tyson ne réponds pas et la fixe. "Bizarre, la façon dont il me regarde ... pense-t-elle. Kaï a dû dire un truc sur moi, c'est pas possible autrement ..." :

**-Bon alors explique Tyson. fait Mylène impatiente. J'ai un cours à terminer et toi, une fiche à remplir. Qu'a-t-il dit ?**

**-Il a dire ... commence-t-il, de plus en plus embarrassé. Que ... C'est pas un truc à dire ... Comme ça ...**

**-Je le fais pour toi ! s'exclame Naruto et Tyson se retourne. Il a dit : " Toute façon, mon ptit Tyson, Prue ne voudras jamais sortir avec un baka comme toi. Tu a vu comment t'es ? Et pis qu'est-ce qu'elle a chez elle qui te plaît ? C'est parce que vous vous ressemblez ? Deux baka comme vous, vous faites la paire ..." Et il n'a pas pu continuer que Tyson s'est jeté sur lui en le tabassant en le traitant de tous les noms. Quand j'ai vu ça ... Ben j'ai fais pareil ...**

**-Quel crétin ! explose Prue en tapant la table de ses mains. Je le maudis ! Je le déteste ce ...**

**-Ho ho ! s'écrit Mylène. Du calme. Tu t'expliqueras après d'accord ? Je te connais quand t'es comme ça, vaut mieux que tu ne sors pas où il risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Allez calmes-toi et copie. Vous tous aussi. Les garçons aussi. J'irai voir Kaï après pour l'envoyer avec vous au bureau de Boris ...**

**-Vous allez nous coller ? s'écrient en choeur Tyson et Naruto, apeurés.**

**-Vous croyez que j'allais faire passer ça ? fait Mylène en se ré-assayant. Non mais ... Et pis quoi encore ? On devrait laisser tout le monde se battre dans ce lycée ? Ca serait vite l'anarchie, oui ! Allez au boulot.**

Encore énervée, Prue continue et marque ces hobbies, ses passions. Tyson la regarde triste. Elle le sent et se tourne vers lui en souriant :

**-T'inquiètes je l'aurais à la sortie. chuchote-t-elle pour pas que Mylène l'entends. On mange à deux, ce midi ? Avec Saku et Naruto ?**

Il hoche la tête et lui sourit :

**-T'es pas une baka comme il le dit. murmure-t-il. T'es trop ...**

**-Gentille ? Belle ?**

**-Trop mignonne ...**

Prue rougit et retourne à sa feuille pour marquer ses missions, ce qu'elle a comme pouvoirs.

A la fin du cours, la cloche sonne et Tyson se lève toute de suite :

**-Attendez-nous devant la cafét' ! fait-il à Prue. On va chercher nos sacs.**

**-Ok à toute de suite. dit-elle en lui souriant.**

Elle se lève aussi et Sakura l'attrape par le bras :

**-Tu vas faire quoi ? fait-elle anxieuse en sortant avec sa** **soeur****. Tu vas l'attraper ?**

**-Ouais et maintenant. dit Prue en s'avançant dans le couloir. Crois-moi, je ne vais pas le laisser filer.**

**-Prue ... T'énerves pas ...**

**-Comment veux-tu ?! Il m'a traité et je devrais le laisser faire ?**

Sakura ne réponds pas et descends l'escalier en voyant que seul, Bourdu, reste dans la salle des secondes B :

**-Il est descendu, pff ... fait Prue en sortant dehors. Il croit que Tyson n'a rien dit. Il rêve.**

A l'extérieur, dans la cour, tout le monde parle, s'amuse et se bouscule. Prue cherche des yeux Kaï mais ne le trouve pas :

**-Allez Prue. fait Sakura. Naruto et Tyson, nous attendent devant la cafét' ... Viens.**

Prue la suit comme un automate tout en continuant de chercher Kaï du regard :

**-Hé Prue ! s'écrit Tyson pendant qu'elles s'avancent vers lui et Naruto. Vous en mettez du temps ! Allez rentrons !**

Dans la cafét', déjà presque remplie, ils font la queue pour prendre leur plateau :

**-On est comme même beaucoup pour quatre classe ... fait Tyson derrière Prue.**

**-C'est normal. dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Il y a aussi le collège de Sunshine qui mange ici ...**

**-Ha ...**

Ils trouvent une table et s'assoient tous autour :

**-Vous attendez encore quelqu'un d'autre ? intervient Naruto en fixant Prue qui cherche encore Kaï. On est quatre sur une table de six ...**

**-Non, hein, Prue ? fait Sakura.**

**-Bien sûr enfin ... Non. répond Prue. Yuki, tout à l'heure, m'a dit : " à tout à l'heure", alors ...**

**-Le voilà ! fait Sakura en faisant signe au jeune homme de venir.**

**-Salut, merci. dit-il en s'asseyant entre Sakura et Naruto. Tu n'as pas oublié, Prue.**

**-Oh comme si j'oubliais ... soupire cette dernière, indignée. Comme si. Pff ... Ha non.**

**-Quoi ha non ? fait Yuki en levant la tête. C'est Kyo et Haru ?**

**-Non. dit Prue avec une moue horrible. Sasuke et Kaï approchent à tribord.**

Tout le monde regarde dans sa direction avec un frisson :

-**Tin ! s'écrit Naruto. Il y a pas intérêt à s'incruster ! Après ce qu'il a fait ce frimeur !**

**-Oh non pas ce ... fait Tyson.**

**-On peut s'asseoir ? demande Sasuke en faisant un sourire charmeur à Prue mais celle-ci le fixe froidement ainsi que Kaï. Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi pour que tu me tues du regard ?**

**-Dégages est le verbe le plus indiqué pour ça. fait Prue froidement. Vas voir ailleurs aussi c'est parfait aussi ...**

**-Changes ton langage. intervient Kaï.**

**-LE tiens aussi, sale baka. fait Prue en s'énervant. Tu vois dans l'histoire, c'est ni moi ni Tyson les baka mais toi.**

Kaï la fixe étrangement :

**-Tu ferais mieux de "décamper" si tu veux mon avis avant que Prue s'énerve. fait Sakura. Tu ne veux pas faire d'histoire pour le premier jour de la rentrée, hein ?**

**Sasuke la fixe, étonné, et essaye de la mettre dans sa poche en lui souriant :**

**-Ma ptite Sakura-chan ... dit-il d'un ton mielleux que Sakura semble détester. Tu peux me laisser m'asseoir moi ... ?**

**-Cours toujours. réplique-t-elle froidement. Casses-toi. Tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole sauf froidement alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.**

**-Jeunes gens ! intervient Kakashi en s'approchant. Une table est libre, pas loin. Allez vous asseoir. Vous gênez ...**

Sasuke reprends son plateau et assassine du regard Sakura qui ne le regarde plus. Ils s'en vont et Tyson reprends son souffle :

**-Bien joué. fait-il en mangeant enfin son plat, l'esprit tranquille. Tu t'es calmée, Prue, c'est le principal ...**

**-Oui et heureusement que Kakashi est intervenu. intervient Yuki qui n'a pas participé au conflit. Sinon, vous aurez fait l'irréparable.**

Sur ce, les cinq se taisent et mangent en silence. Prue a terminé et sent le regard de Tyson sur elle. Elle se décide enfin :

**-Tyson ? fait-elle et il la fixe dans les yeux. Viens, j'ai à te parler, si ça te déranges pas ...**

**-Si c'est pas pour m'étriper, d'accord. dit-il en se levant et la suit.**

Dehors, après avoir mis leurs plateaux sur le tapis, ils vont sur un banc à l'écart :

**-T'as vu comment ils nous a fixé ?! s'exclame Tyson.**

**-Ouais j'ai vu mais je m'en fous. fait Prue. Bon, heu ... Tyson ...**

**-Quoi ?**

Il la fixe curieux et un silence s'installe autour d'eux

:

**-... Tu veux te venger ? demande-t-elle enfin.**

**-Me venger ? fait-il. Contre Kaï ? Pourquoi pas. Mais en faisant quoi ?**

**-... Je sais que ça vas te paraître insensé mais ...**

**-Vas-y dit. J'écoute toutes propositions surtout venant de toi ! Tu as souvent de bonne idée !**

Prue rougit :

**-... Ha celle-là ça sera la meilleure ... fait-elle avec un petit rire.**

**-Allez dis ! s'exclame-t-il impatient.**

**-Heu ... On pourrait ... Faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour ... Tu vois c'est insensé ...**

**-Non pas du tout. Il verrait au moins que ... Tu ... Que je peux ... Sortir avec toi.**

Prue le fixe, étonnée. "Il est fou ! pense-t-elle. C'est trop insensé ! Et risqué ..."

**-Pour qu'il nous croit ... balbutie-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine. Il faudra faire ... Comme des amoureux.**

Elle lui dit ça en même temps que regarder devant elle. Un jeune couple, caché derrière un mur pour que Boris ne les voie pas, s'embrasse fougueusement. Tyson suit son regard et rougit. Il a compris :

**-Ouais ... dit-il d'une voix blanche. C'est sûr ... Mais ... Tu vois ... Je crois ...**

**-Quoi ? fait Prue en le fixant, curieuse.**

**-Que nous ... Pouvons. Non ? C'est mon avis, tu sais ... On peut essayer si tu veux, bien sûr !**

Elle le fixe intensément mais là, sans rougir :

-**Heu ... Pourquoi pas. fait-elle en se levant. Mais pas devant Boris. Il colle, sous l'ordre du ministre, tous ceux qui s'embrassent. Alors ...**

**-Allons derrière le bâtiment. propose-t-il en se levant aussi. C'est pas interdit au moins ?!**

**-Ben non ... Pas pour la princesse !**

Ils rient et contournent le bâtiment en allant derrière :

**-Il y a pas de caméra, au moins ? demande Tyson sur ses gardes pendant qui longe le mur vers un endroit tranquille.**

**-Tout de suite ! rit Prue en s'arrêtant et le fixe. C'est moi qui a participé à la restauration de l'usine, alors ... Ty ... Tyson ... Tu …**

.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la fixe dans les yeux :

**-C'est trop soudain ? fait-il un peu rouge. Mais ... J'aime pas attendre, tu ... Comprends ?**

Elle hoche la tête et mouille ses lèvres. Une chaleur lui monte au bas du rein et elle lève la tête vers lui :

**-Tyson, je ... fait-elle. Vas-y ...**

**-Oui ...**

Un centimètre les sépare et Tyson l'enlève en touchant les lèvres de Prue avec les siennes. Elle passe ses mains derrière le cou du jeune homme et leurs langues se touchent, les emmenant loin de leur cachette, dans une sorte de rêve éveillé. Sans s'en rendre compte avant, Prue réalise qu'en elle même, elle attendait ce baiser depuis toujours. Tyson, c'est pareil mais lui le savait depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pris par une furieuse envie, leur baiser deviens plus fougueux et Tyson pousse Prue contre le mur en lui caressant les jambes :

**-Tyson ... arrive-t-elle à dire d'une voix blanche et fiévreuse pendant qu'il descends sa bouche vers son cou. Pas jusque là ... Arrêtes !**

Elle le repousse et reprends son souffle qui est saccadé comme celui du jeune homme :

**-Excuses ... fait-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... J'en pouvais plus ... Je voulais ...**

**-Laisses ... dit Prue en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de Tyson. Moi aussi, j'avais envie mais ... Pas ici ... Si un des surveillants nous voyaient ... **

**-Où ... Alors ? Oh, Prue ... Excuses ... Je ne me contrôle plus en ta présence. Je crois ... Que c'est risqué de ... Faire croire qu'on sorte ensemble ... Si ça recommence, je ne saurais plus me contrôler ...**

Prue le fixe intensément et réfléchis en repassant ses mains derrière le cou de Tyson :

**-Alors sortons vraiment ensemble ... fait-elle. Tu veux ... ?**

**-Oh Prue ... dit-il. Je sais pas si ... Oh oui** !

Il l'a réembrasse et un flot de chaleur se répand à nouveau dans le corps de Prue :

**-Tyson ... chuchote-t-elle à son oreille quand ils s'arrêtent. Je ... **

**-Vous deux ! hurle une voix. Pris dans le sac !**

Prue et Tyson, effrayés, se séparent à regret. Mais heureusement, le fouteur de trouble n'est autre que :

-**Max ! s'écrit Tyson, énervé. T'as pas honte de te rincer l'oeil ?**

**-Oh il faut bien s'occuper ... fait ce dernier, malicieux. Surtout qu'on s'ennuie ...**

Il sourit à Prue et glisse son regard sur elle :

**-Toujours aussi séduisante, cousine ! complimente-t-il et Tyson s'énerve. Du calme, mon vieux ... Je te la piquerais pas ! C'est ma cousine, comme même. J'ai droit de la regarder et de la complimenter !**

**-Tu le fais tout le temps, ça devient soûlant à force ... soupire Tyson.**

**-Ha les amoureux ... fait Max d'un air nostalgique. La jalousie n'est pas un défaut ... Mais une preuve d'amour ... **

**-Max. coupe sa cousine, les bras croisés et l'air menaçant tout un coups. J'aime pas tes remarques à deux balles ... Surtout tes blagues !**

**-Oh ... fait-il en reculant. Je plaisantais ... Ne t'énerves pas ... Tu vas comme même pas battre ton cousin ? Ca serait pas très gentil de ta part ! Allez, les tourtereaux, je vous laisse ... Merde, la sonnerie !!! ENCORE MILLES FOIS PARDON !!!! BYE !!!**

Il s'en va car il sait, car vu comment sa cousine le regarde, qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Tyson, embarrassé, se retourne vers Prue qui lui saute au cou :

**-Ne fais pas de bêtises, petit ange à moi ... fait-elle à son oreille. Ou ça va aller très mal ... Ne dragues pas ...**

**-Comment avec une classe rempli de garçons seulement ? s'exclame celui-ci. Allez, allons-y ...**

[Rewiews Please ^^]


	3. La blague de l'année ! éè

[suite]

**Chapitre 2 : _La blague du siècle ? è_é_**

La journée passe très vite et l'heure de dîner est arrivée. Tout les lycéens, cette fois pas les collégiens (maintenant la salle est moins remplies ^^), les profs et les surveillants prennent ensemble leur repas. Prue assise au fond avec Tyson, Naruto, Yuki, Torhû et Sakura, mange son repas en leur compagnie. Prue, sans qu'on pensait vraiment, est devenue très vicieuse et n'arrête pas de passer sa main sur Tyson ^^ :

**-Peux-tu te calmer ? chuchote-t-il, en essayant de se contrôler mais difficile vu comment elle l'excite.**

**-Non je peux pas ... fait-elle en continuant.**

**-Je vais bander si ça continue ... dit-il en soupirant et Naruto le regarde, curieux.**

**-Ca va, Tyson ? fait ce dernier. Tu es rouge comme mon plat de pâtes à la bolognaise ! Qu'est-ce que fait Prue ... Prue ?**

**-Hein quoi ? s'exclame celle-ci en arrêtant enfin au soulagement de Tyson. Mais rien voyons ...**

**-Si t'étais en train lui faire un truc pas net à Tyson ! refait Naruto. Vous êtes différents depuis que vous vous êtes parlé tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Ca se voit comme de l'eau de source. intervient Yuki en les fixant. Vous sortez ensemble. Il ne faut pas être baka pour voir ça.**

Rouge comme des tomates, Tyson et Prue hochent la tête :

**-Je m'en doutais ! fait Sakura. A la, la ... Vous formez un beau couple !**

**-Faudrait pas que ça arrive à l'oreille de Boris ... fait timidement Torhû. Sinon, vous serez collés ou pire ... Expulsés ...**

**-Elle a raison. renchérit Yuki en fixant Prue dans les yeux. C'est pas que je suis jaloux mais ...**

**-Toi ta Torhû ! s'exclame Prue. Hihi ...**

**-Non perdu. fait-il. Kyo et elle, "s'aiment" ...**

**-Comme c'est évident ... dit Sakura d'un ton acide. **

**-T'es jalouse, Sakura-chan ? fait Naruto en la fixant. Si tu veux, on peut sortir ensemble ...**

**-Mais t'es fou, oui ! s'écrit-elle. Je cours toujours après Sasuke ...**

**-LUI ? fait Naruto. Vu comment tu lui a parlé ce midi ...**

**-M'en fous ...**

**-Je crois que votre situation doit rendre fou un certain jeune homme ... interromps Yuki et tout le monde regarde la table d'à côté.**

**-Lui ? fait Prue avec un mauvais sourire en regardant Kaï les fixer méchamment. Pff ... Rien à foutre. Ha ! On va devoir y aller. Asuma va nous faire son discours d'explications pour les "dortoirs" ! ^^**

Dans le couloir de l'internat, Asuma, sérieux, explique en quelques mots (quelques ?^^) le règlement :

**-Bon vous êtes séparé en deux parties. fait-il. Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Je ne veux pas de mélange. Que je ne retrouve pas un seul garçon dans le couloir des dortoirs des filles ! Même s'il donne une explication bidon comme : "Me suis perdu" en faisant le chiot triste, ok ?**

Tout le monde rit mais se tait :

**-Il sera immédiatement renvoyé, est-ce bien clair ? fait Asuma d'un ton mauvais en dévisageant tout le monde. Pareil pour les filles mais on peut s'arranger pour faire baisser le niveau de la punition. On pardonne tout aux filles ... Elles sont moins sadique que les mecs ! Bon, continuons. Après dans "vos" parties, il y aura plusieurs chambres. Boris va vous dire quel est votre numéro de chambres. Vous serez soit trois par chambre mais il y a certaines exceptions ...**

Il dit ça en regardant Prue d'un mauvais oeil :

**-Celles-là devront se comporter comme des petites filles sages, ok, miss Delcamps ? fait-il et cette dernière croise les bras. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la princesse que tout vous est permis, ok ? Allez, le couvre-feu est à 21h. Plus personnes dans les couloirs après cette heure. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit. Vous pouvez aller dehors, il est que 20h. Mais pas de grabuge ! On vous surveille !**

Ainsi parler, certains montent et d'autres sortent pour voir le ciel noir et ses étoiles. Prue, Tyson, Yuki, Naruto, Sakura et Torhû sortent aussi et s'assoient au pied d'un vieux chêne :

**-Que c'est beau ... fait Torhû, émerveillée.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai ... dit Yuki en lui souriant. Dommage que ton Kyo ne sois pas des nôtres pour regarder. Il se bat avec Haru dans la salle de sport. C'est Bourdu qui leur a conseillé le gymnase. Au moins ils n'embêtent personne et peuvent se battre sans ennui de la part de Boris ...**

**-On devrait nous le conseillé aussi pour moi et Sasuke ! s'exclame Naruto, allongé dans l'herbe à côté de Sakura. Hein Sakura-chan ?**

**-M'en fous ... fait celle-ci, l'esprit ailleurs. C'est triste de regarder ce ciel sans l'être cher ...**

**-Ben ça ! s'exclame Prue dans les bras de Tyson. Heureusement que t'es là, mon ange ...**

**-T'inquiètes je serais toujours là ... dit celui-ci en l'embrassant sur le front.**

**-Salut ! s'écrit une voix cristalline et il se redresse en vitesse en fixant Hilary. Oh ... Vous sortez ensemble ?**

**-On devrait faire pareil ... intervient une voix malicieux, celle de Max.**

Hilary eut un gloussement et pour se donner contenance, elle s'assoit en vitesse et fait semblant de regarder le ciel. Prue sent que Tyson est crispé et se demande pourquoi :

**-Mon amour, ça va pas ? fait-elle inquiète.**

**-Si si, t'inquiètes ... dit-il en l'apaisant par un baiser sur le front.**

"Il est bizarre. pense Prue gravement. Quand Hilary a parlé, j'ai senti que ... Enfin. De la chaleur. Et quand Max a dit ça, il s'est crispé ...Bizarre ..." L'heure passe et ils doivent se lever, Prue attrape Tyson par le bras :

**-Tu veux me rejoindre cette nuit ? fait-elle dans son oreille. **

**-T'es folle ! s'écrit-il pendant qu'ils rentrent en suivant les autres. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Asuma ?!**

**-Tu ne veux pas alors ? fait-elle tristement en le lâchant. J'aurais pu utiliser la magie, mais bon, si tu ne veux pas ... Bon allez, bonne nuit !**

Elle crût qu'il allait l'arrêter mais rien, il l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit bonne nuit en suivant les autres garçons dans leur partie. Elle baisse les bras et triste, elle suit les filles comme une automate. Dans sa chambre, elle saute dans son lit, fatiguée des émotions de la journée.

Dans le couloir de l'internat, il reste Boris, Asuma, ... Enfin, tous les surveillants :

**-On fera des tours de gardes. fait Asuma à ses collègues. Je fais le début de la nuit jusqu'à minuit. Boris, toi de minuit jusqu'à trois heures. Kakashi de trois heures jusqu'à six heures. Iruka de six jusqu'à 7h30 heures. Je viendrais pour 7h30 les réveiller. Nous changerons demain, Ayamé, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Ben j'y compte ! s'écrit Ayamé. Mais bon ... Je vais profiter de cette nuit ...**

Il dit ça en regardant Shiguré qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Asuma ayant dit ce qui devait dire, les autres s'en vont en le laissant. Dans le côté des filles, chambre 1, Amy, relit un livre sur Sunshine, Zoé, elle, raconte à Sakura ses aventures qu'elle avait eu avec les Mews mews que celle-ci écoute avec un grand intérêt. Dans la chambre 2, Erika s'est déjà mise au lit et semble s'être endormi ... (prépare-t-elle pas un truc pour rejoindre Ray ? hum, mystère ... ^^). Hilary, soupire, et regarde ... La photo des Blade Breakers ? (Encore plus bizarre !^^) Et Ino, range ses milliers de maquillages en prenant toute la place sur la seule et unique coiffeuse de la pièce ... Dans la chambre 3, Torhû et Carie se racontent leurs vies et Nami, soupire, en dessinant un plan du lycée. Dans la quatrième, Stella ennuie Hinata avec ses maquillages : "Vas-y utilises ce fond teint ! fait Stella à la pauvre Hinata. Tu sera moins pâle, je t'assure ..." "Stellaaaa ..." soupire Flora exaspérée. Dans la cinquième, Laura essaye de calmer Kagura qui veut rejoindre le pauvre Kyo (^^). Dans la chambre 6, Raya et Tenten discute pendant que Bridget ... Range leurs affaires o_0 ... (Raya et Tenten se font pas chier, là^^). Dans la chambre 7, Mariah et Kiki sympathisent, tandis que Temari pouffe un énorme soupir de frustration en les regardant parler. Dans la huitième, Emilie et Bloom bavardent pendant que Marina boit un thé (^^). Dans la chambre 9, Techna pianote sur son PC, Musa écoute son baladeur et Layla lit un magazine de mode. Du côté des garçons, dans la seconde chambre (on verra après la première, on va rire : D), Sasuke et Kaï sont allongés sur leur lit et regardent en même temps ... Le plafond ? (Qu'est-ce qu'il a de bien de regarder un banal plafond blanc ? o_0) et Kyo, somnole déjà (il est crevé de s'être bagarré contre Haru^^) Dans la troisième, Shikamaru est déjà au lit et dors et Tyson et Taï fraternisent et semblent s'être trouver des points communs^^. Dans la chambre 4, Ray et T-K se parlent de leurs petites amies et de leurs manies (ça ne va pas plaire à la pauvre Erika : D). Et Neji s'est déjà mis au lit : "Ils sont soûlants avec leurs meufs ..." soupire-t-il en essayant de dormir. Dans la cinquième, Haru et Gaara ... Sympathisent ? Ouh la, la ! Et Luffy fixe son chapeau de paille d'un air absent, à quoi pense-t-il ^^ ? A Nami ? (: D pas possible!)

Dans la chambre 6, Momidjhi ne prend aucune gêne à se mettre en pyjama devant Izzi et Kiba (o_0 leurs airs me font rire) et Akamaru aboie fortement qui fait amener Asuma dans leur chambre :

-**Arrêtes ton chien sinon il va dehors !!! s'écrit celui-ci puis claque la porte**.

Dans la dernière chambre (la 7) Lee et Goku se racontent leurs vies et Elliot trafique à nouveau mini mews. Mais ce qui va être le plus intéressant c'est la première chambre ... La chambre de Naruto :

**-Tadadam ! s'écrit celui-ci à ses compagnons de chambres. L'ultime outil pour excellente blague ... C'est Prue qui me l'a dit ! **

Tala regarde l'affreux animal que tient Naruto dans sa main d'un air pas très appréciable et Yuki recule la main sur la bouche :

**-Eloigne cette horreur de moi ... fait-il en parlant de la grenouille gluante. Tu vas en faire quoi au juste ?**

**-Le mettre dans le lit de Sasuke ou d'un prof ! s'exclame Naruto joyeux.**

**-Maintenant et comment je te demande ? fait Tala suspicieux. Je te signale que Kaï partage sa chambre et qui le saura si quelqu'un franchit le seuil ...**

Naruto passe son doigt sous son nez avec un sourire :

**-Simple comme bonjour. réplique Naruto en utilisant les mêmes mots que Prue lui avait dit. Il suffit d'utiliser la méthode "froufrou" de Prue !**

**-Froufrou ? fait Tala étonné. C'est quoi ça ?**

**-Il suffit de faire ça ... dit Naruto en claquant des doigts puis passe sa main sur lui comme pour mettre un habit invisible.**

**-Tu crois que ça va marcher ? s'enquit aussitôt Tala. Y'a que Prue pour y arriver, je te signale. T'es qu'un banal ninjas ...**

**-Prue m'a dit de passer de la "Liofigue" sur ma main. explique Naruto. C'est un liquide magique qui permet aux "moldus" de faire une technique bien spécifique d'un sorcier ! Voilà !**

Il claque à nouveau des doigts et disparaît comme par magie :

**-Hé ben ... fait Tala éberlué en regardant partout pour trouver Naruto. T'es où maintenant ?**

**-Cherches-moi ... dit la voix de Naruto. Bon, ça marche !**

Il revient à l'anormal et remets la grenouille dans un bocal :

**-A l'aube ... fait-il triomphant. Vous entendrez les cris de môssieur le sale frimeur ...**

L'air menaçant, il relève la tête vers Yuki et Tala qui prennent peur mais ... Il rit ?

**-J'ai hâte d'être à demain !!! rit Naruto enthousiasmé.**

Au milieu de la nuit, Prue, allongée dans son lit, regarde la lune l'éclairer par la fenêtre. Elle se remets sur le dos et se redresse :

**-Il ne m'aime pas. murmure-t-elle dans le silence de sa chambre. Il aime Hilary ... Pourquoi ?! Je l'ai senti dès qu'Hilary est arrivée près de nous, tout à l'heure. Demain, il faudra qu'on en parle. Qu'on ne sorte plus ensemble ... Mais alors quelle était cette envie fiévreuse quand il m'embrassait ce midi ? Ho ... Je lui plaît, c'est tout ... Il me veut ... C'est ... Tout ...**

Elle se mets à pleurer et retombe dans ses oreillers pour s'endormir dans un sommeil agité ...

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Le lendemain, un hurlement d'effroi, réveille tout le monde dans l'internat. Iruka, inquiet, court vers l'origine du cri. La chambre 2, côté garçon. Ca y est, Naruto a fait son coup. Arrivé au seuil de la chambre, Sasuke arrive vers lui en écrasant la pauvre grenouille gluante dans sa main :

-**Je sais qui est le baka qui m'a mit "ça" dans mon lit ... fait-il menaçant et dégoûté Iruka recule. Il va payer ...**

**-STOP !!! hurle Prue en arrivant entre lui et Iruka. Tu oseras me faire quoi ?**

**-Parce que c'est toi ? fait Sasuke déboussolé. Attends ! C'est pas l'autre ?**

**-Hahaa !!! se marre-t-elle en voyant tout les garçons sortir de leur chambre ainsi que Naruto, qui essuie ses yeux et regarde la scène, éberlué. Oui c'est moi ! Vu que Naruto s'est endormi et qu'il n'a pas fait ce que je lui ai expliqué, je l'ai fais moi-même ! Bien joué, hein ...**

**-Et vous croyez ça drôle miss Delcamps !!! hurle Asuma en entrant dans le couloirs. Vous semez la zizanie à peine le jour levé ! Dans mon bureau que ça saute princesse ! Qu'on se parle un peu de votre punition ...**

Dans le bureau d'Asuma, le soleil traverse le rideau et Prue, toute fragile dans sa petite chemise de nuit, frissonne quand il claque la porte derrière elle :

**-Vous aurez pu me laisser le temps de m'habiller correctement. dit Prue fièrement en se retournant vers lui, l'air menaçant.**

**-Et puis quoi encore miss Delcamps ? fait-il en tirant sur sa cigarette et s'assois tranquillement sur la chaise de son bureau. Ca vous fait plaisir de taquiner vos camarades ? Et de leur faire ce genre de blagues idiotes de gamines de dix ans ? Alors bon, vous allez sur vos dix-huit ans et vous ne savez pas vous conduire comme une jeune adulte sérieuse et responsable ?**

**-Il avait traité Naruto ! s'écrit Prue pour sa défense. Il l'a frappé et vous ne faites rien pour le punir ! Alors j'ai décidé ...**

**-De faire justice vous-même ? Princesse ... Je sais que c'est dans vos habitudes de rendre justice mais ... Vous êtes dans un lycée où tout le monde est égaux. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes princesse de cette planète que tout vous est permit. Si tout le monde voit que vous n'avez rien après ce que avez fait, ça va être l'anarchie, ici ... Ils voudront tous foutre la merde, rien que pour s'amuser ... C'est ce que vous voulez ? Je vous rappelle que c'est un essai. Si rien ne va, le ministre peut fermer cet endroit et reprendre les locaux, vous savez ? J'ai pas envie de m'en aller je suis très bien ici ... **

Il tire sur sa cigarette et regarde d'un air absent par la fenêtre :

**-Bon. fait-il au bout d'un moment. Vous avez compris ? Je n'ai pas le choix. Regardons d'un peu plus près vos méfaits. Je peux faire une sacrée liste avec. Un : Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller chez les garçons. Deux : Vous avez mis une grenouille visqueuse dans le lit d'un de vos camarades. Trois : Vous avez réveillez tout le monde avec votre connerie. Quatre : Vous avez donné illicitement un produit à un de vos camarades sans aucune autorisation de la part des anciens. Cinq : Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs pour ne pas vous faire repérez et là sous la barbe d'un de nos surveillants. Kakashi Hatake. Alors que lui, il peut très bien voir avec son sharigan. Six : Vous l'avez endormi avec du somnifère très puissant ...**

**-C'est tout ? s'enquit froidement Prue. Vous n'allez tout de même pas écrire un roman, bon dieu ! La seule erreur que j'ai pas fais c'est pour le coup de la grenouille ! Il le méritait parce que vous ne l'avez pas puni ! Et si il recommence, qu'allez-vous faire ? Rien ? Punaise ... J'en ai marre ! **

**-S'il recommence, je saurais l'accueillir, croyez-moi ... Oui entrez !**

**-S'il te plaît la puni pas pour les somnifères ... fait Kakashi en rentrant avec Iruka.**

**-Oh ... soupire Asuma.**

**-Et le jeune Uchiwa ne veut pas qu'on la punisse, elle. intervient Iruka en souriant discrètement à Prue. Mais Naruto pour tentative de blague.**

**-C'est la meilleure ! explose Asuma en se levant. Et pis quoi encore ? Il n'a pas à intervenir dans cette affaire ! C'est elle la fautive ! Et si on lui fait rien, d'autres croiront qu'ils peuvent tous se permettre ...**

**-Au contraire, si tu la puni, tout le monde se vengera. fait Kakashi.**

Las, Asuma se rassois dans sa chaise et réfléchi :

**-On la colle, un point c'est tout. fait-il enfin. Deux heures au moins ...**

**-D'accord ! accepte Prue en stoppant Kakashi qui allait répliquer. Je peux sortir maintenant ?**

**-Oui oui ... fait Asuma d'un geste las.**

Elle sort et part directement vers l'internat. A l'intérieur, dans le couloir, Tyson la stoppe :

**-Ca va ? fait-il en la fixant. Il ... Il t'as pas ... Expulsé comme même ?**

Prue se rappelant la veille, baisse la tête et évite son regard :

**-Prue c'est ça ? s'enquit-il en lui prenant le menton. Ils t'ont renvoyé ? Je vais les ...**

**-Non ce n'est pas ça ! fait Prue en le retenant.**

**-Alors pourquoi me fais-tu la tête ... ? Tu ... **

**-On ferait mieux de ne plus sortir ensemble, désolée ...**

**-Mais pourquoi ?!**

**-Tyson ... **

**-Prue ... Dis ! C'est à cause d'hier ? Que je ne voulais pas ...**

**-Tu aimes Hilary, avoues-le !**

Bouche bée, il recule puis baisse la tête, honteux :

**-... Oui ... réponds-t-il. Mais Prue ... Je ...**

**-Non laisses ... fait-elle le visage caché. Ton baiser d'hier ... J'ai cru ... Evitons de nous croiser, de nous voir ... Sinon ... Je vais craquer ...**

[i]Puis elle part en courant vers sa chambre sous le regard triste de Tyson.

* * *

Dans le cours de Mylène tout est calme, même un peu trop à son goût : " Pas une seule remarque de Prue quand j'ai donné le mini test. pense-t-elle gravement en fixant la jeune fille qui le visage caché, copie en silence. C'est pas normal ..." Elle se lève :

**-Je vais vous laisser deux petites minutes. fait-elle. Pas de grabuges en mon absence. Sakura ? Surveilles la classe et note celles qui parlent pendant le test.**

Elle sort et les laisse seules. Elle parcourt le couloir et va taper à la porte 301, la classe des secondes B qui ont cours de français avec Iro. Elle entre et va voir Iro en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il hoche la tête et laisse Mylène qui observe la classe pour arrêter son regard sur Tyson. Celui-ci est calme, sérieux, un peu trop même, et a comme Prue, le visage caché :

-**Naruto, Tyson, Kaï et Sasuke venez avec moi. fait enfin Mylène et les interpellés lèvent la tête surpris. Oui, vous. Les quatre garçons les plus perturbateurs de la classe.**

**-Mylène ... intervient Iro.**

**-Quoi ? fait-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai ?**

**-Heu pour Naruto et Tyson mais ...**

**-Et les deux autres énergumènes qui cherchent la bagarre ?**

Iro ne réplique rien :

-**Bon allez suivez-moi et sans objections. fait Mylène en concluant la conversation. Iro ? J'ai laissé ma classe au soin d'Haruno mais ... Comme tu connais, Prue et elle ...**

**-Ha ... soupire Iro en comprenant pendant que les garçons sortent, suspicieux. J'irais jeter un coup d'oeil ...**

**-Et aussi envoie un de tes élèves me ramener Prue au bureau, ok ? C'est gentil. A tout à l'heure, Iro.**

* * *

Prue termine sa copie et la relit, l'air songeuse. Elle lève la tête et fixe Hilary qui bizarrement la regardait aussi. Cette dernière lui sourit et Prue s'en étonne. " C'était un petit sourire forcé. pense-t-elle subitement pendant qu'Hilary se retourne parce que Sakura la regardait. Elle croit peut-être que je sors encore avec Tyson ou ... L'inverse ... Cet amour est donc réciproque ?" Un frappement léger sur la porte la sortit de ses pensées, c'est Neji qui entre :

**-Je viens chercher Prue. répond-t-il seulement au regard curieux de Sakura.**

Etonnée, l'interpellée lève sur lui des yeux émeraudes foncés (ça lui arrivait quand elle était triste). Neji s'en aperçois. "Bizarre. pense-t-il pendant que doucement, elle se lève pour le rejoindre. Ses yeux bleus ont laissé place à ceux émeraude exprimant la tristesse. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. C'est sûrement pas la punition que lui a infligé Asuma ..." Prue le tire de ses pensées :

**-On y va ? demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.**

Il hoche la tête et la suit dans le couloir. Ils arrivent aux escaliers et Prue semble avoir retrouver le courage de parler :

**-Alors c'est pourquoi cette fois ? fait-elle en descendant les marches et il la fixe. Je croyais que cette histoire de grenouille c'était terminé par une colle ...**

**-... Je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire. répond-t-il pendant qu'ils sortent dans la cour. Tout à l'heure, Mylène est arrivée et a demandé à Tyson, Naruto, Kaï et Sasuke de la suivre ...**

Interdite, Prue s'arrête au milieu de la cour :

**-Quoi ? fait-elle. Répète ? Elle a emmené Tyson, Naruto, Sasuke et l'autre baka ? Mais où ?**

**-Là où je t'emmène. répond-t-il en s'arrêtant aussi et la fixe. Au bureau des surveillants.**

Encore plus interdite, elle le dévisage :

**-... Pourquoi ? arrive-t-elle à enfin demander.**

**-Je ne sais pas non plus. soupire-t-il en fixant ses yeux devenu gris argenté maintenant (Les yeux de Prue ont la faculté de changer de couleur au rythme de ses émotions, là elle est juste un petit peu énervé ... Un petit peu ?^^)**

**-Punaise c'est pas possible ! explose-t-elle en rage.**

**-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a rajouté : "Oui, vous. Les quatre garçons les plus perturbateurs de la classe."**

Prue, bouche bée, l'écoute sans rien dire. Ses mots tournent en bouclent dans sa tête : "Sûrement qu'elle veut les faire s'expliquer l'histoire devant Asuma ... pense-t-elle et sans s'en rendre compte elle se noie dans les yeux blancs laiteux de Neji et perds le fil de la raison. Et ... Pour qu'ils soient tous punis ... Mais ? Pourquoi me convoquer aussi ?! Ca n'a pas de sens ... " :

**-Prue ... fait Neji en la tirant de ses pensées. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, dépêchons-nous. J'ai un cours, moi, je te signale et ... Me fixe pas comme ça je t'en prie ... On dirait que tu me dévore des yeux ...**

Prue se reprends en se secouant sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'a fixé ainsi :

**-Oui, t'as raison ... dit-elle comme dans un songe pendant qu'ils repartent vers le hall. Allons-y ...**


	4. Questions sans réponses

**Chapitre 3 : **_**Questions sans réponses.**_

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, Neji toque et ouvre la porte. A l'intérieur, la tension est tendue même un peu trop. Prue entre quand même et Neji referme doucement la porte derrière elle. Sept paires d'oeils la fixent et elle se sent mal à l'aise tout à coup. Elle se sent de trop. Déjà, une : elle n'aime pas le regard noir de Mylène sur elle. Deux : Le regard de pauvre chiot de Tyson et le pire d'entre tous c'est bien le regard froid et menaçant de Kaï qui la met encore plus mal à l'aise :

**-Assis-toi mets-toi à l'aise ! s'exclame Kakashi qui lui, semble ne pas être touché par la tension qui règne.**

"Il est bien bon lui ! pense Prue en serrant son médaillon de Sailor dans sa main (une de ces manies quand elle a peur mais seule Mylène connaît ce point faible dans la pièce). Me mettre à l'aise ? Alors que cette tension me donne mal au coeur ?" Sans qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Kakashi la prends par les épaules et l'assoit sans ménagement sur une chaise puis lui aussi fait de même. Maintenant Prue fixe Mylène puis Asuma :

**-Tu dois te demander pourquoi on t'as fais venir, n'est-ce pas ? fait celui-ci. Hé ben voilà. Mylène m'a raconté ainsi que Naruto et Tyson que Kaï t'avait insulté devant eux et ... Comme on te connais ... Mademoiselle le sens de la justice pourrait encore faire des siennes ... Et je ne veux pas te revoir demain en chemise de nuit, aussi courte soit-elle, dans mon bureau. **

Prue rougit et ressert encore plus sa pression sur son médaillon. Mylène le voit :

**-Alors Asuma et moi avons décidé que chacun écopera deux heures de colles ... dit-elle triomphante. Ensembles. Contente ? Alors plus aucunes blagues même si je sais ... Que tu es la reine de l'humour ...**

**-Merci du compliment ! persifle Prue. C'est sûr ... Tu me connais depuis que j'ai quatre ans alors ...**

**-Non depuis le berceau ...**

**-Bon la discussion est close. fait Asuma. Ce soir, vous cinq, vous aurez deux heures de colles dans la salle 301. De 20 h 00 jusqu'à 22 h 00. Vous verrez là-bas ceux ou celui qui vous surveilleras ...**

**-Attendez ! s'exclame Prue en se levant d'un bond. Vous avez bien dit "cinq" ? Moi en prime ? Avec ... Eux ? Passe encore Tyson et Naruto mais ces deux-là ...**

**-C'est moi qui commande Princesse alors ... Ne bronche pas. Et aussi calme toi. Tu me fais peur avec tes yeux rouge sang.**

Prue se calme et sent son coeur lui remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle ferme les yeux un moment puis les rouvre. Heureusement, ils sont redevenus bleus mais touchant vers le gris.

* * *

Dans la salle d'Itachi, une tension aussi grosse qu'on pourrait couper au couteau, l'empêche correctement de faire son cours. Il se retourne vers la source de cette tension. Les autres élèves sont calmes mais son frère et trois autres garçons se dévisagent agressivement. Il a une goutte sur la tempe et comprends. Ce midi, Mylène avait parlé de ce problème aux professeurs concernés par cette classe. Il soupire et lève la tête :

**-Naruto, Tyson ... dit-il. Sortez et suivez-moi. Je ne supporte plus cette atmosphère. Sasuke fait moins le malin en les narguant comme ça ou c'est toi que j'envoie dans la classe de seconde A ok ? Allez ...**

Il ouvre la porte et laisse passer les deux malheureux qui font une dernière grimace à leurs bourreaux. Itachi les emmènes vers la salle 202 et tape à la porte. C'est Marcy qui ouvre, étonnée à moitié :

**-Tu peux les prendre pour cette dernière heure ? fait-il. Comme punition, fais leur faire ce que font les filles. Tant pis s'ils ratent. Je t'enverrais mon idiot de frère si je vois que ça le réjouit.**

**-D'accord. s'exclame Marcy avec un sourire. Rentrez. Vous allez voir ce qu'elles font ... De vraies expertes en cuisine ... Enfin presque ...**

Elle dit et un BOUM! Sonore se fait entendre :

**-Prue tu es dans la lune ou quoi ? fait Marcy avec une goutte sur la tempe pendant que Tyson et Naruto entrent en dégageant la fumée noire, qui s'étire du fourneau qui a explosé pour la seconde fois, avec leur main. Tu veux faire exploser le lycée ? Je t'avais dire que t'avais mis ton gâteau trop longtemps à cuire ! Dix minutes ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Itachi. Je prends les choses en mains.**

Elle referme la porte sur lui car celui-ci n'est vraiment pas disposé à sortir car il essayait de voir Prue dans cette fumée. Naruto et Tyson s'approchent de Prue et constatent les dégâts :

**-T'appelles ça réussir un gâteau. dit Naruto. T'as quoi dans la tête ?**

**-Essaies si t'es aussi malin ! explose Prue noire de la tête aux pieds. Parce que j'en ai marre ... Et déjà une ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait pour être ici, au juste ?**

**-La même scène que l'autre fois mais en moins violente ... réponds Tyson en s'accoudant à la table de travail de Sakura qui, elle, a réussit à faire quatre gâteaux en deux heures.**

**-Au lieu de bavarder, Prue explique leur comment faire un gâteau pendant que je goûte ceux de Sakura, voir si elle a réussit. ordonne Marcy.**

**-Bon c'est pas sorcier ... soupire Prue puis se tait en voyant la tronche qu'ils tirent. Ben ouais vous allez faire un gâteau. Allez ! Au boulot !**

Naruto remonte ses manches ainsi que Tyson :

**-D'accord ... soupirent-ils. On est bien obligés toute façon ...**

Prue leur explique et quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont fait tous les trois un gâteau :

**-Maintenant au four à ... commence Prue mais un cri de Marcy l'arrête.**

**-Mais c'est infect Sakura ! s'écrit cette dernière à la pauvre fleur de cerisier. J'ai dis de prendre son temps et d'en faire qu'un ! Ce n'est pas celle qui aura fait le plus de gâteau qui aura une bonne note ! C'est celle qui réussit déjà en faire un mangeable ! Et si, j'approuve que c'est plus que bon elle aura la note supérieure ! Je l'ai déjà dis bon sang !**

Prue, triste, pour Sakura, mets les trois gâteaux au four à bonne température et se redresse :

-**Professeur ? intervient Prue avec un sourire. Pourrais-je l'aider ?**

Abasourdis, tout le monde la fixe :

**-Tu es très gentille, Prue ... fait Marcy mais Prue refait un autre sourire et elle flanche en acceptant. D'accord ... Aide-la. Mais pour cette fois, ok ? Et ...**

**-S'il vous plaît aussi ne lui enlevez pas la moitié des points. continue Prue en souriant.**

**-Bon d'accord.**

Marcy retourne à son travail de « goûtage » et derrière Naruto et Tyson, Hinata et Laura se parlent :

**-Elle a ... bredouille Hinata. Un sourire qui ... Peut faire flancher ... Plus d'un.**

**-C'est clair. admet Laura et les garçons les écoutent d'une oreille discrète. Son sourire est tellement angélique que n'importe quel garçon en tombe amoureux ! **

**-Elle est tellement belle aussi ... termine Hinata dans un souffle sans bredouiller cette fois mais rougit.**

"Elles ont raison ... pense Tyson avec un sourire songeur en regardant Prue aider Sakura. Elle est si belle ..." Il ne remarque pas que lui aussi est observé par quelqu'un. C'est Hilary qui ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle rougit aux pensées qu'elle a et se remet tout de suite au travail en terminant de nettoyer ses ustensiles de cuisine :

**-Hé Tyson ! fait Naruto et le jeune homme se retourne vers lui. Faudrait penser à surveiller la cuisson non ? Et s'ils se carbonisent à nouveau ?**

**-Ouais t'as raison ...**

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, c'est à nouveau Itachi mais cette fois avec Sasuke et Kaï :

**-Tiens tu les ramènes ! s'exclame Marcy en essuyant sa bouche avec un sopalin. Allez venez ! Tyson et Naruto ont déjà fait leur gâteau, il cuit maintenant ! Prue ...**

La tension de l'air a changé et cette dernière se redresse après avoir mis le gâteau de Sakura dans le four :

**-Pas question que je les aide à le faire ... fait Prue d'un air menaçant. Qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls ...**

**-Oh quelle humeur ! rit Itachi sur le seuil de la porte. Bon je crois que vous allez devoir vous débrouillez tous seuls, les garçons. Salut !**

L'atmosphère redevient normale et Prue retourne vers Naruto et Tyson pendant que Kaï et Sasuke essaient bien tant que de mal à faire leur gâteau :

**-On va les sortir, je crois que c'est bon. fait Prue en sortant effectivement les gâteaux aidés des deux jeunes hommes. Voilà ! Hum ! Ils sont parfaits ! Professeur ?**

Marcy arrive et constate en effet, avec son nez, que les gâteaux sont réussis :

**-Oh Prue ... fait Marcy en mettant ses mains comme pour une prière et prends un ton miégre, ravie. Ca sent vraiment très bon ... Ca donne envie d'y goûter ...**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Marcy sourit et en a les larmes aux yeux :

**-Oh c'est délicieux à l'extrême ... fait-elle complètement ravie. Tu mérite un A et pas besoin de goûter les deux autres ... Ils doivent être encore plus bon ! Vu qu'il nous reste du temps, je propose de faire un goûter avec la classe de seconde B avec tous vos succulents gâteaux ! Sakura, sors le tien ! Je parie que c'est la même chose ! Attendez-moi, je reviens immédiatement !**

Elle sort mais au passant elle a lâché un regard dégoûté sur le bordel qu'avait fait Sasuke et Kaï pour leur gâteau. Celui-ci est en train de cuire. Nos deux cuisiniers en herbes passent le revers de leur poignet sur le front en soupirant :

**-Alors vous pas besoin de goûter les vôtres. fait acidement Prue qui s'était approché et constate les dégâts. De vrais déchets ambulants !**

**-Si tu nous aurais aidé, on n'en serait pas là ! explose Sasuke énervé.**

**-Et puis quoi encore ? s'écrit-elle en rage. La lune pendant que vous y êtes ?!!! Pff ...**

Marcy arrive en ouvrant grand la porte et a un énorme sourire sur les lèvres :

**-Itachi veut bien qu'on fasse le goûter ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeuse (on dirait qu'elle a un faible pour l'aîné des Uchiwa ^^). Alors les filles, dépêchez-vous de tous nettoyer et de vous changer ! Surtout toi Prue, tu es noire comme du charbon ! Mais tu sais tu garde toujours ta séduisante beauté malgré ça !**

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil et la jeune fille rougit mais ça ne se voit pas sous la couche de noir qu'elle a sur le visage :

**-Tout ... De suite ... T'inquiètes ... bafouilles Prue malgré elle. **

Tyson, Naruto, Sasuke et Kaï sortent pour les laisser se changer et retournent dans leur classe sous les regards amusés de leurs camarades (ils doivent bien rire en voyant Sasuke et Kaï pleins de farine sur eux et Tyson et Naruto avec le charbon qu'ils ont sur leurs vêtements ^^). De leurs côtés, les filles existées que les garçons goûtent leurs gâteaux, se dépêchent de tout nettoyer et de se faire un brin de toilettes. Vu que leur bout de nez et le bout de leurs doigts sont plein de farines et leurs vêtements pleine de crasse (grâce à qui ? A Prue !^^). Cette dernière en profite pour bien se frotter le visage et de se coiffer. Quand elles ont terminées, elles rejoignent les garçons avec leurs gâteaux. De leurs côtés, les garçons ont installés les tables pour qu'elles fassent un cercle. Ils s'assoient tous et entame leur part en criant : Bon appétit ! Naruto, lui, avale en entier son propre gâteau sous les yeux horrifiés de Sakura :

**-Quel goinfre ... soupire-t-elle. **

**-Ben ça, ça changera pas ! s'exclame Prue en terminant sa part. C'est vrai qu'il est succulent mon gâteau ! J'en avais pas fais de si meilleur ! ^^**

**-Hum ça tu la dis ! fait Tyson.**

**-Tellement que j'en reveux ! s'exclame Naruto en frottant son ventre plein.**

**-Tu viens de t'empiffrer un gâteau en entier à toi tout seul ! fait Sakura, scandalisée. Ca ne te suffit pas ?**

**-Non, c'est trop bon ! réplique Naruto et Sakura se tait devant autant de gourmandise.**

* * *

**-Pff ... soupire Tyson en sortant de la cafét'. Le repas a passé trop vite. Dans moins d'une heure on sera dans une salle avec ces deux ... Bah je dis pas le nom, c'est trop gentil !**

**-Enfermé avec les deux pires garçons que je hais, littéralement ... fait Prue dégoûté. Mais bon, c'est la vie ...**

**-Moi je me demande qui va nous surveillé. intervient Naruto, pensif.**

**- Aucune idée, franchement ... fait Prue. Hé Neji ! Ca va ?**

**-... Bah comme tout à l'heure ... réponds-t-il seulement en s'approchant. Alors vous êtes tous les trois collés ? Avec les deux autres ?**

**-Ouais malheureusement. soupire Prue. Ca sera le pire moment de ma vie ...**

**-Oh c'est pas la mer à boire ... fait Neji en lui souriant (ha è_é il sourit ? Punaise, y'a changé le tiot à force de rester avec elle). Allez, à demain.**

**-Ouais à + !**

**-Bon on va sur un banc à l'écart en attendant ... suggère Tyson et partent tous vers un banc libre. V'là, c'est mieux que de rester debout à attendre le dégel ...**

**-Naruto a raison, je me demande qui on va avoir comme surveillant. fait Prue. J'espère pas que c'est Ayamé et Shiguré. Ayamé est un vrai pervers ...**

**-A ce point ? s'enquit Naruto en la fixant. Pire que l'ermite pas net ?**

**-Pire ...**

**-Ha ...**

Ils se taisent mais Tyson coupe le silence :

**-Ben moi j'espère pas que c'est Boris. fait-il effrayé. Je le connais trop pour savoir qu'il va nous donner comme punition ! C'est un sadique ...**

**-Moi je veux pas que ça soit Gaï ou Asuma, c'est les pire. soupire Naruto. Kakashi ou Iruka ça irait ... Mais pas eux. Pff ...**

**-Et si c'était des profs qui nous surveilleraient ? fait Prue, paniquée. Ha non pas Mylène ! Elle, c'est la pire de toutes ...**

**-... Ou Ebisu ... soupire Naruto. Ha non pas lui !**

**-... Itachi ... fait Tyson. C'est le frère de Sasuke ! Il doit être pire que lui !**

**-Ou la vieille ... resoupire Naruto en baissant la tête. C'est un monstre ...**

**-Franchement s'ils nous mettent chacun un des surveillants ou prof qu'on déteste le plus ... fait Prue, angoissée. Alors là ... Je me tue** !

A nouveau le silence s'installe ce qui les fait encore plus angoissés :

**-Toute façon ... fait Prue en brisant le silence mortuaire qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. On verra bien non ?**

Les garçons hochent la tête mais font toujours une tête de mort. Prue leur sourit mais timidement car elle aussi a peur même si elle ne veut pas leur faire voir ...


	5. Colle

**Chapitre 4 :**

**_Colle._**

Devant, maintenant, la salle 301, Prue contre le mur, n'intervient pas dans la conversation des garçons :

**-Toute façon vous n'êtes que des bakas ... soupire Sasuke les bras croisés. C'est de votre faute si on est là ...**

**-T'avais qu'à pas nous insulté ! explose Naruto en serrant les poings.**

**-... Ni à traiter, Prue ... dit Tyson.**

**-Tu défends ta petite amie ? fait Kaï et là, Prue a perdu son sang froid.**

**-On sort plus ensemble, déjà, pour ton information ! s'écrit-elle en se redressant et lui fait face. Et pis, le baka dans l'histoire c'est toi ! Alors tu ferais mieux de fermer ta petite gueule de rabat-joie, ok ? Ou je m'énerve, pigé ? ... Pigé ?**

Elle répète le mot en faisant claquer les os de ses poings en faisant de gros yeux rouges. Apeuré, Kaï recule et se plaque contre le mur :

**-Toute façon on ne peut jamais discuter avec toi ... murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tu as toujours le dernier mot ...**

**-Toujours. fait Prue d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.**

La tension de l'air s'adoucit mais reprends à cause de Naruto :

**-Je me demande encore qui va nous surveiller. fait-il, pensif.**

**-... J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas mon frère ... dit Sasuke.**

**-... Ni ce Boris ... fait Kaï d'un ton amère.**

**-Ben ça, on voit après ce qu'on récolte quand on a semé ses méfaits. dit Prue acidement. Ha, ha ... Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête ... Ce proverbe vous va superbement ...**

**-C'est un compliment ? fait une voix sensuelle dans son dos et effrayé elle se retourne.**

**-Itachi ??? s'exclame Sasuke d'une voix blanche. Toi ?**

**-Vous ? réplique ironiquement Itachi. Vouvoies-moi gamin, je suis ton prof, je te signale ...**

**-On n'est pas en cours ...**

**-Tu es en colle, c'est la même chose. Allez entrez. Kabuto ne va pas tarder avec Kakashi.**

**-Kakashi et Kabuto ? fait Prue étonnée en entrant derrière les garçons (ils sont pas polis, ces mecs!^^)**

**-Oui ça te dérange ? s'enquit Itachi en entrant derrière elle. Asseyez vous. Un à chaque table bien éloigné l'un de l'autre, ok ? La salle est assez grande. Non, non. Sasuke, Kaï devant. Prue toute au fond vers la droite. Naruto vers la gauche et Tyson au milieu. Pas de rechignement. Pas de bavardages et de lançages de petits mots, ok ? Pas de regard aussi.**

C'est clair qu'elle est grande la salle ! C'est la salle d'examen et celle de dessin. Plus de cent chaises au moins ! La porte s'ouvre et Kabuto entre :

**-Kakashi arrive, il est juste occupé à classer des dossiers avec Mylène ... fait-il en arrivant vers Itachi. Ils sont tous là ? C'est bien. On va pourvoir voir ensemble ce que vous allez faire.**

Il leur donne, à tous, des feuilles :

**-Vous n'avez pas la même feuille. fait-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ce sont des travaux où vous avez tous des lacunes. Sasuke c'est le japonais, Kaï c'est la géographie, Tyson l'histoire et pour terminer Prue toi c'est les maths. Naruto, toi, ta lacune c'est plutôt le règlement alors Mylène a pensait que tu devais le recopier au moins cinq fois. **

Scandalisé, Naruto fait une moue horrible :

**-Allez tous au boulot chacun a au moins vingt feuilles sous les yeux sauf Naruto, bien sûr ...**

"Je n'ai qu'à écrire des conneries comme d'habitudes ... pense Prue en fixant la première page en soupirant. Ce n'est pas grave ... Je croyais pire ..."

**-... Mais faites le bien. continue Kabuto et elle lève la tête, interdite. Parce que c'est comme un devoir, cela fera soit augmenter votre moyenne ou ... la descendre.**

Il dit ça et baisse la tête. Cela donne un effet terrifiant qu'il avait avant, des reflets blancs passent sur les verres de ses lunettes et on voit qu'un seul oeil qui fixe intensément Prue. "A-t-il compris ce que j'allais faire ? pense-t-elle paniquée. Merde ... Je suis vraiment dans la merde ... Moi qui déteste les maths ... Je parie que c'est Mylène qui lui a dit ! Puisque je ne l'ai pas encore eu en cours ... Maintenant je vais devoir faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence et utiliser ma tête ... Difficile pour une blonde !!^^." Elle rit intérieurement mais se reprends en lisant le premier exercice. Elle pousse un faible gloussement qui heureusement personne n'entends et passe au deuxième puis au troisième ... Tourne la page puis la deuxième ... A la dernière, là, elle pousse un énorme gloussement que tout le monde entend. Mal à l'aise, en sueur, elle repose la feuille, terrifiée. Elle sait rien, vraiment rien. C'est clair, en maths elle avait toujours en dessous de trois mais là ... "Pas un seul exercice de géométrie ... pense-t-elle gravement. C'est les seuls exercices que j'arrive à faire ... Et encore ... Oh mon dieu que vais-je faire ??!!!!" La tête entre les mains, elle réfléchit tellement que ça tête va exploser. "Comment se fait-il qu'elle a eu deux cent au test de QI que lui as passé Mylène ? pense Kabuto. Alors qu'elle ne sait rien en maths ...". Mais Prue a une idée, une petite mais elle a déjà repris confiance. "Claire, aide-moi ... fait-elle en elle-même pensant que l'une des femmes qui cohabitent son corps va l'aider. C'est important ..." "Je dors." dit simplement cette dernière. Mais Prue ne lâche pas prise et continue en pensant :

_**"-Claire me fais pas ça !**_

_**-Et alors ? Sers-toi de ta tête, beauté !**_

_**- Mais ! S'il te plaît ...**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Quoi non ?**_

_**-T'as très bien compris.**_

_**- Pourquoi ??!!**_

_**-Je te connais Prue, relis bien les consignes. Te souviens-tu du test que t'a fais passé Mylène ?**_

_**-Ouais et alors ?**_

_**-Tu le fais exprès. Tu n'as pas confiance.**_

_**-Mais ... Si !**_

_**-Non sinon t'y arriverais. Allez, réfléchis bon dieu ! T'es conne ou quoi ? Je parie que tu peux le faire.**_

_**-Ha ouais ?**_

_**-Ouais tiens ça me donne une idée.**_

_**-Laquelle ?**_

_**-Comment trouves-tu l'aîné des Uchiwa ?**_

_**-Pas mal pourqu ... Ha non, Claire !**_

_**-Tu ne voudrais pas ... ?**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ...**_

_**-Non euh ... Si ... Un peu quoi !**_

_**-Alors, ça te tente ? Allez si tu arrives à ne faire aucune faute, tu te le fais mais si tu as une seule faute, tu te fais ... Son frère.**_

_**-Quoi ??!!**_

_**-Allez bonne chance ...**_

_**-Non ! Reste !!! Claire !!!**_

_**-...**_

_**- Bon d'accord, tu vas voir !" **_

Contente d'elle, Claire reprends sa sieste le sourire aux lèvres. Prue a repris confiance en elle et remonte ses manches, la langue entre ses dents. "Prêtes ? se dit-elle à elle-même. Partez !" Et hop ! Elle prend son crayon et comme si son crayon ou sa main avait un moteur de fusée, elle se mets à parcourir la feuille du crayon et remplis en une seconde toute la page. Sans s'arrêter, elle prends la deuxième et fait de même. Kabuto, étonné, regarde la scène : "Hé ben ... pense-t-il médusé pendant que Kakashi arrive enfin après une heure de retard. Mylène avait raison. Une vraie fusée. J'en crois pas mes yeux ..." Et il n'est pas le seul. Itachi fixe, lui aussi, la jeune fille. Kakashi traverse la salle et s'assoit sur une table au fond à côté de Prue : "Elle a pas changé ... pense-t-il amusé en la regardant. Toujours aussi motivée ... Mais là ... Je croyais que c'était un devoir où elle avait des lacunes ... Mais on dirait que c'est son point fort ..." Au bout de dix minutes, elle a terminé et ravie, elle relit pour voir si tout est correct. Contente de son travail, elle regarde sa montre :

**-Et oui il n'est que 21 h 30 ... fait Kakashi et elle se retourne. Encore trente minutes à tenir ...**

Elle soupire puis discrètement elle regarde vers le bureau où Itachi corrige des copies. "Elle a raison, Claire ... pense-t-elle. Mais maintenant que je suis sûre d'avoir tout bon ... Faut voir si Itachi, lui-même, veut ... Il suffit de faire la belle ..." Leurs regards se croisent et elle devient rouge cramoisi. Elle détourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il fait déjà nuit noire et les étoiles éclairent ce magnifique ciel :

**-Terminé ? fait la voix d'Itachi et elle se retourne le coeur battant.**

**-Oui ... balbutie-t-elle en donnant les feuilles.**

Il les prends et regarde la première. "Incroyable ... pense-t-il. Aucunes fautes ..." Pour voir s'il a raison, il va rejoindre Kabuto :

**-Tiens. murmure Itachi en les lui donnant.**

Kabuto les prends et lire aussi la première page :

**-Incroyable ... murmure-t-il. Tout est bon. Attends comme on a encore le temps, je vais les corriger ...**

Il s'assoit et au fur et à mesure, il est de plus en plus étonné :

**-Elle a tout bon ... fait-il à son collègue. Mylène avait raison. Elle est extraordinaire quand elle le veut ... Mais ... Je me demande ce qui l'a motivé ainsi ...**

Il lève la tête et son regard part vers la jeune fille. Leurs regards se croisent et elle détourne la tête, mal à l'aise :

**-... Aucune idée ... fait Itachi en regardant aussi et la jeune fille rougit.**

**-Peut-être ta présence ... murmure Kabuto, pensif. Dès que tu la regardes, elle est rouge comme une pivoine.**

**-J'ai remarqué aussi ... Mais bon ...**

**-Un test si tu veux voir vraiment ...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Va t'asseoir auprès d'elle avec les feuilles et parle-lui ...**

**-De quoi ?!**

**-Ben qu'elle a tout bon et que ... Et du bon vieux temps ...**

**-Ouais du temps où on était ennemis ... Ca c'est de la convers' ...**

**-Et si tu vois que c'est vrai et que c'est ta présence qui l'a motivé, demande lui si elle veut ...**

**-Quoi ?!! **

**-Prendre un verre avec toi ... **

**-T'es fous !**

**-En dehors du cours, tu peux ... Ne me dis pas que ça te plairais pas ...**

**Itachi rougit (tiens il rougit ? Au dirait que notre amie lui plaît. ^^) et prends les feuilles :**

**-Bon d'accord ... fait-il. Vicieux.**

**-Oh j'aimerais tellement être à ta place mon vieux ... dit Kabuto avec un sourire mauvais.**

**-C'est ça ...**

Il s'éloigne et va rejoindre notre chère Prue qui a eut un haut le coeur et évite soigneusement le regard du jeune homme. Croyant qu'il n'allait seulement lui redonner les feuilles, elle eut un bond et un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand il s'assoit à côté d'elle :

**-Tiens ... dit-il seulement en lui donnant les feuilles. T'as tout bon.**

Elle ne réponds rien et rougit :

**-Hé ben on peut dire que tu es très forte en math même si on ne le dirait pas ... continue-t-il.**

La jeune fille ne réponds pas à la remarque et sens la chaleur lui monter au bas des reins. Son coeur bat follement et elle essaye de ne pas être trop proche de lui. "Alors Kabuto avait raison ... pense-t-il en la fixant. Hum ..." Presque malgré lui, il l'a déshabille du regard. "Merde qu'est-ce qui m'arrive pour que je la regarde de cette façon ? pense-t-il en essayant de ressaisir. Elle me fait un de ces effets ..."

"Pourquoi me dévore-t-il des yeux comme ça ... ? pense la jeune fille rouge comme une tomate. Il ... Il ... Avec ses yeux ... Il peut me voir nue ?" :

**-Tu peux parler je vais pas te manger ! fait Itachi en reprenant ses esprits. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas reparler. Ca ... Ca te dit de prendre un verre et qu'on parle du bon vieux temps ?**

Bouche bée, Prue le dévisage sans répondre. Son regard est déjà perdu sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa :

**-Pour ... balbutie-t-elle, perdue. Pourquoi pas ?**

**-Bien tout de suite après ? fait-il. Ou demain ? Ou un autre jour, c'est quand tu veux !**

**-Toute suite après ... Mais ...**

**-Tu demande où et si on a le droit ? Dans ma chambre, j'ai un petit bar et ... Toute façon, ne t'inquiètes pas je te ramènerais avant minuit Cendrillon.**

Prue n'en revient pas. Elle qui pensait ne pas pouvoir y arriver et imaginait plein de chose pour en arriver là ... Elle est bouche bée et n'en revient pas de sa chance. "Punaise, j'ai une super chance de ... pense-t-elle, contente. Alors faut en profiter mais aller en douceur ..." Itachi se lève :

**-On ramasse vos copies c'est l'heure ... fait-il pendant que Kakashi le fait. Repartez tous dans vos chambres sinon le surveillant qui surveille les dortoirs vous punira et je crois que c'est Boris qui surveille.**

Vite dit, vite fait, ils se lèvent et partent rapidement sauf Prue qui fixe Itachi ranger ses affaires :

**-Allez tu viens ? fait-il et elle le suit dans le couloir.**

Ils sortent du bâtiment, Kabuto avec eux :

**-Itachi ? fait-il. J'ai un truc à faire avant, je viendrais plus tard.**

**-Ok.**

Prue le suit jusqu'à la maison des professeurs où ils séjournent. Ils entrent et Prue parcourt le couloir des yeux. Elle n'avait été jamais venue ici. C'était Mylène et son grand-père qui avait emménagé l'endroit. C'est grand et luxueux et la moquette est rouge. Un large escalier s'ouvre devant elle et elle grimpe les marches en suivant le jeune homme. Arrivés en haut, deux couloirs gigantesques se séparent et ils tournent à gauche. Ils s'arrêtent devant la première porte et Itachi l'ouvre en laissant passer Prue. La vue la laisse bouche bée. Deux grands lits de deux places trône au milieu de l'immense pièce. Deux bureaux de chaque côté de la chambre et une grande commode à côté de chacun d'eux. Une porte sur le côté, sûrement celle de la salle de bain. Emerveillée, Prue avance vers la petite table ronde au milieu de la pièce :

**-C'est magnifique ! s'exclame-t-elle, ravie en s'approchant de l'un des lits et caresse la couverture en velours rouge. Punaise ! Mylène n'as pas lésiné sur le décor ! C'est mieux que notre dortoir ! Les profs ont la douce vie ... ^^**

**-Oh ... fait Itachi derrière elle. Si tu le dis ... C'est trop à mon goût, je trouve ...**

**-Bah si tu le dis ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit en sautant dessus comme un trampoline. Mi je kiffe ! ^^**

Itachi la regarde faire en essayant de se contrôler. "Punaise elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi ... Elle est juste sur le bon lit ... Le mien en plus ... Elle a bien choisi ... Quoi ... ?" :

**-Tu penses à quoi Itachi ? fait Prue qui s'était arrêté et le fixe. A me rejoindre ...**

Scandalisée de sa propre provoc', son coeur s'arrête un moment de battre, attendant la réaction de l'Uchiwa. Pour l'instant celui-ci essaye de se calmer en serrant les poings. C'est sûr si elle ose faire une autre remarque de ce genre ou faire quelque chose d'autre qui le pousserait à bout, il allait perdre son sang froid et se jeter sur elle. Mais il se calme et s'assoit à côté d'elle :

**-Oui voilà c'est fait, contente ? fait-il d'un ton neutre en lui souriant.**

Surprise, Prue reprends son sourire :

**-Oui ! fait-elle ravie en continuant de sauter sur le lit. J'adore ça fait trampoline ! C'est amusant ...**

"Et excitant ..." termine le jeune homme en pensée. Heureusement se dit-il sinon qu'es-ce qu'elle aurait pensé ...

**-Bah alors on parle de quoi ? fait Prue qui veut autre chose que bavarder mais ne le montre pas. Du temps où t'étais dans l'Akatsuki et où je l'avais infiltré ? On s'était bien amusé ce jour-là ...**

**-Dis plutôt que tu m'avais humilié en public, très chère ... dit froidement Itachi en la fixant.**

**-Tu sais que t'es mignon en boxer ?**

**-... Ha oui ?**

**-Ouiii ...**

Elle l'avait dans un soupir si chargé de sensualité que le pauvre Itachi sent son sang se retourner :

**-A ce point ? fait-il en essayant de se contrôler.**

**-Hum hum ... **

Elle fait la chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire. Elle passe sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et le fixe dans les yeux :

**-Tu ... balbutie-t-il d'une voix essoufflée. Qu'est-ce tu fais ... ? Franchement là ... **

**-T'aimes pas ... ? fait-elle. Plus haut peut-être ...**

**-Non ! Attends ...**

**-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas plus loin avec moi ?**

Elle se retrouve maintenant sur lui et elle le fixe dans les yeux :

**-... Vraiment je te fais aucuns effets ? fait-elle. Toi, si tu m'en fais ...**

**-Prue ... Ce n'est pas une bonne chose à faire ...**

**-Pourquoi ? Au bon vieux temps, t'aurais dit oui toute de suite !**

**-C'était au bon vieux temps maintenant ...**

**-Oh comme c'est dommage ... Je croyais ... Vu comment tu m'avais invité à boire un verre dans ta chambre ... Mais bon ... C'est pas grave ...**

Elle se redresse et sort du lit :

**-Bon désolée, j'y vais. fait-elle. Tu me raccompagnes ?**

Il s'est relevé et la fixe :

**-Ouais ouais allons-y ...**


	6. Les clubs

**Chapitre 5 :**_**Les Clubs.**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée et vraiment rien de spécial ne s'était passé à l'exception que sous le nez de Boris, plusieurs couples s'étaient formés. L'été et sa chaleur commencent à laisser place à l'automne. Dans le bureau de Mr Dickenson, tous les professeurs se sont réunis et donne leur rapport de cette semaine :

**-Tout s'est admirablement passé et le problème le plus perturbateur s'est enfin calmé. commence Mylène avec un agréable sourire sur les lèvres. Les élèves sont calmes et sérieux mais je crains que ça ne continue pas. Bientôt les clans et les rivalités vont s'installer comme dans tous bon lycées publics. Mais rien de grave n'arriveras si nous créerons pas maintenant des clubs.**

** -J'approuve Mylène. fait Iro. Ils se sont peut-être bien comportés mais ils leurs faut aussi des distractions. Ils se lasseront bientôt des leurs.**

** -Moi je conseille un club de cuisine. propose Marcy en levant le doigt. Peut-être que certain garçons aimeraient apprendre à cuisiner ou peut-être adore cuisiner ...**

** -Un club de théâtre. intervient Kurenaï. J'ai vu que certains d'entre eux sont un peu timides. Ca leur fera du bien de vaincre leur timidité ...**

** -Un club d'arts. fait Ebisu. Ca leur permettra d'exprimer leur passion.**

** -Un club de mathématique. propose Kabuto. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais peut-être que certains adorent les maths ...**

** -Ajoute aussi l'informatique. dit Itachi. **

** -Un club d'escrime. fait fièrement Zoro, la main sur son épée. Ca pourra calmer leur violence ...**

** -Aussi un club de karaté. fait Mylène. C'est encore plus bon pour la calmer.**

** -Une équipe de foot. conseille Bourdu. Et ... Des pom-pom-girls.**

** -Venant de toi ça me fait rire. fait Chris en riant. Un club de nature aussi. On les fera un peu sortir parce que être enfermé ...**

** -Un club de lecture. dit Iro. Ca peut-être bon à ceux qui aiment lire et écrire.**

** -Un club de relaxation. propose Tsunade. Ca pourra les détendre ...**

** -J'accepte toutes vos propositions, chers professeurs. fait enfin Mr Dickenson qui les avait laissé parler. Elles sont toutes bonnes les unes que les autres. Je trouve bien pour l'équipe de foot comme ça l'équipe du collège pourra affronter celle du lycée. Les clubs pourront se rencontrer. Mais aussi d'autres sports. Le volley-ball, le tennis, le basket ... Etc., etc. ... Je vais envoyer le rapport de cette semaine au ministre dire que tout va pour le mieux qu'on a les choses bien en mains.**

Les professeurs hochent la tête puis sort. A ce moment, Boris entre :

**-Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant du bureau.**

** -Oui c'est au sujet du règlement.**

** -Ha bon ?**

** -Allégez la règle sur les couples.**

** -Quoi ?**

** -Vous m'avez bien entendu.**

** -Mais mais ... Le ministre ...**

** - ... Est d'accord. J'ai eu une discussion avec. Il l'a trouve un peu dure la règle sur ça et les baisers. Bon dieu c'est des ados ! Laissez-les en paix tant que ça va pas plus loin, bien sûr ...**

** -... Bon d'accord, monsieur. Si le ministre le veut alors ...**

** -Vous pouvez disposez alors.**

** -Bien ...**

Boris sort et quand il ferme la porte, il sert les poings :

** -Maudit ministre ! murmure-t-il dégoûté. Comment peut-il ... ? Ha ! Et puis zut !**

* * *

Dans le hall, ça afflue, tous se bousculent pour voir l'annonce sur le tableau d'affichage. Iruka n'a jamais vu autant de monde ainsi dans le hall mais là, c'est normal. Cette nouvelle est vraiment importante :

**-Wohaaa !!! s'exclame une tête blonde. T'as vu Hinata-chan ? Ils ont changé le règlement ...**

** -... Je vois ... balbutie celle-ci cramoisie. Je vois ... Naruto ...**

Hé ben oui notre cher Naruto a enfin compris que la petite Hinata était folle de lui. Maintenant ils sortent ensemble :

**-... Pff ... soupire Shikamaru. Pas la peine de se presser pour voir ça franchement.**

** -Shika ! s'écrit une fille aux cheveux blonds. C'est super non ?**

** -Temari ...**

Et voilou un autre couple de casé :

-**Prue, t'as vu ? fait la fleur de cerisier à sa voisine. Un club de théâtre !**

** -Ouais j'ai vu ... On s'inscrit ? Ca me plaît le théâtre. ^^ Bon sortons, je me sens oppresser ! Je déteste être enfermé avec pleins de monde.**

** -Hé n'oublies pas ! C'est nous qui est chargé du carnet d'appel !**

** -Ha ... J'allais oublier ...**

Elles se frayent un chemin entre tout ce beau monde et arrive devant la porte des surveillants ouverte :

** -Vas-y à toi l'honneur. fait Sakura hésitante.**

** -Hé bien sûr c'est moi qui fait le sale boulot !**

Prue entre et voit Iruka assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table et Kakashi à côté qui lit son livre douteux :

**-Je peux avoir le carnet d'appel des secondes A s'il vous plaît ? demande-t-elle d'un ton agréable.**

** -Toute de suite la belle ... fait Iruka en se levant mais Kakashi fut le plus rapide.**

** -Tiens. dit Kakashi en le tendant. Ca va ? Pas trop d'emmerdes avec Kaï et Sasuke ?**

** -Non non, ça va ...**

** -Ha j'espère ou sinon c'est moi qui leur ...**

** -Kakashi ...**

** -Asuma ... **

Prue profite de cet instant pour s'éclipser et sortir en faisant un clin d'oeil à Iruka :

**-Tiens le voilà le carnet ! fait Prue à Sakura. Allez on sort ! J'en ai marre ...**

** -Prue !!! crit une voix dans la foule. Sakura !!!**

C'est Ino qui arrive avec "sa bande" composée de Tenten, Mariah, Raya et celles d'autres secondes normales :

**-Ca va les mochetés ? fait-elle acidement et la fleur de cerisiers sert les poings.**

** -Tu t'es vue dans un miroir Ino, aujourd'hui ? demande Prue. Parce que ta coif ... Punaise ... Elle est à la wallégen, si tu veux mon avis ...**

Elles parlent haut et fort que tout le monde les entend et s'arrêtent de parler :

**-... Grrr ... grogne Ino en regardant autour d'elle. Tu vas me le payer sale ...**

** -Sale ? réplique Prue sans s'énerver. Vas-y qu'on rigole un peu ...**

Tout le monde, intéressé car ils connaissent la jeune fille, approche et les entoure pour mieux profiter du spectacle :

** -Tu ... Tu te crois belle, toi ? demande Ino en rage.**

** -Ben mieux que toi, non ? Demande à l'un des garçons présents et on verra ! **

** -Je ... Tiens demandons à Kaï s'il est d'accord !**

Prue sert les poings et regarde dans la direction que regarde aussi Ino. Le jeune homme, à l'écart, contre le mur et les bras croisés, fixe les jeunes filles d'un air exaspéré :

** -Hé Kaï ! s'écrit Ino en faisant de grand signe pour qu'il les rejoignent. Viens donnez ton avis !**

Ce dernier soupire et finalement, au malheur de Prue, il se redresse et avance vers eux :

** -Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? s'enquit-il froidement en fixant Prue d'un air mauvais.**

Plusieurs amies d'Ino crit des "oui, oui" et Prue commence a avoir des frissons lui parcourir l'échine : "Ha non ... pense-t-elle effrayée. Je le connais trop ... Il va dire que je suis laide et que je suis la pire des bakas au monde !" :

** -Tu as raison elle est vraiment laide et c'est la plus conne de toutes les filles du lycée ... **

** -Tu as tort ! fait une voix masculine derrière les élèves. Et tu mens c'est lamentable !**

Prue reconnaît la voix, c'est Itachi :

**-Avoue la vraie vérité. continue-t-il avec un sourire triomphant. Que tu ne peux plus la lâcher des yeux ...**

Kaï sert des poings et le coeur de Prue fait un vol plané dans sa poitrine. _"Une semaine qu'on s'est quitté sur un malentendu. pense-t-elle en rougissant parce qu'elle s'en rappelle. Et ..."_ :

** -Bon d'accord je l'avoue. fait finalement Kaï et Prue sent que son coeur va lâcher sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est vrai elle est belle et séduisante mais ... Elle est toujours aussi nouille que d'habitude.**

Sur ce, pour partir il passe à côté de Prue et au passant son bras frôle celui de la jeune fille."Je lui plaît vraiment ? pense-t-elle rouge de ce contact qui l'a comme brûlé. Alors ... Mais pour lui je suis toujours une gamine avec dix ans d'âge mentale !" En rage, elle sert les poings :

**-Calme-toi et vas en cours. fait la voix d'Itachi derrière elle. C'est le mien alors ne traîne pas.**

Il avait parlé d'un ton froid et dur ce qui eut pour effet d'une douche pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière, dans la lune après ce qu'il vient de se passer, suit sa classe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

* * *

En classe, Prue assise à la dernière table au fond (elle a peur de se faire manger par Itachi ou d'attraper la peste ?^^), elle soupire pour la centième fois depuis le début du cours et ne suit vraiment pas. Ce comportement, elle l'a depuis ce jour. Elle ne lui adresse même pas une parole ni un regard depuis et néglige constamment le cours d'Italien. Et quand, il l'interroge, elle fait style qu'elle ne sait rien et se renferme dans sa coquille. Itachi, à lui, ça l'exaspère. Il préfère encore avoir sur le dos son idiot de frère que voir Prue lui faire la tête. Mais il ne peut rien y faire et connaît Prue. Si lui ne fait aucun effort ou de premier pas, celle-ci ne fera rien. Elle restera ainsi, froide et en colère au fond de sa classe. "Elle m'évite comme si j'avais la peste. pense-t-il gravement pendant que ses élèves recopient son cour. Pire elle ne suit plus le cours et n'y participe pas." Prue resoupire et recopie comme même le cours : "Ca serait comme même dégelasse de ne pas écrire son cours. pense-t-elle. Allez ... Un petit effort ... Tiens, je deviens pire que Shika !^^" Elle eut un sourire qui n'échappe pas à Itachi qui la fixe malgré lui : "Elle est belle quand elle sourit ... pense-t-il. Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ... ?" La cloche sonne et tout le monde range ses affaires et se lève. Prue fait de même et en vitesse pour ne pas qu'Itachi la choppe pour lui parler. Elle mets son sac sur son dos et attrape Sakura par le bras. Ainsi elles passent sans problèmes la porte. Même si Itachi aurait voulu la prendre à l'écart pour lui parler de son comportement en cours. Prue sourit et lâche enfin Sakura dans le couloir :

-**Ouf ! soupire Prue en suivant la file de ses camarades. Tu m'as encore sauvé la mise !**

** -Ca va encore durer combien de temps ? fait soudainement et froidement Sakura.**

** -Mais ... C'est pour mon bien !**

** -Je sais tu me l'a expliqué ...**

** -Et t'es la seule alors n'en parle à personne, je t'en prie !**

** -Ouais ça serait autant mauvais à toi qu'à Itachi ... On a une réunion d'information sur les clubs au CDI. C'est bien on rate dessin !**

** - On n'a pas Ebisu ! ^^**

** -Allez allons-y j'ai hâte !**

Elles descendent en vitesse les escaliers mais Prue percute quelqu'un :

**-Excusez-moi ... balbutie-t-elle en se massant la tête et la levant vers celui qu'elle avait malencontreusement percuté.**

** -Toujours aussi nouille à ce que je vois ? fait la voix froide de Kaï et Prue eut un gloussement.**

** -Oh c'est bon excuse-moi rabat-joie ... dit-elle en passant à côté de lui. On est pressée ...**

** -Attends !**

** -Quoi ?!**

Il l'a attrapé par le bras et à nouveau ce contact la brûle :

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ok ? fait-il puis part en la lâchant et en lui glissant en même temps un papier dans sa main.**

Interdite, elle reste là à le voir monter les marches jusqu'en haut. Elle se secoue et ressort mais manque de bol, elle percute à nouveau quelqu'un. C'est Neji qui l'aide à se relever :

** -Ben dis donc t'es dans la lune ou quoi ? fait-il puis ramasse le papier qu'elle a fait tomber dans sa chute. Tiens c'est à toi ?**

** -Heu ... Oui ... Merci. On est en retard, à + !**

Elle dit ça car Sakura était déjà parti avec Hinata. Elle fait le reste du chemin en courant et arrive essoufflée dans le CDI. Heureusement pour elle, le surveillant qui devait leur expliquer le fonctionnement des clubs est en retard. "C'est sans doute Kakashi qui doit venir mais à voir il est encore en retard !" pense-t-elle en rejoignant ses amies. Sakura la fixe curieuse pendant que Prue s'assoit :

** -Quoi ? fait celle-ci.**

** -Ben ... balbutie Sakura. Lis le mot !**

** -Hein ?! Ha oui ...**

Extrêmement tendue, la sueur perlant sur son front, elle va l'ouvrir :

**-Non. fait-elle soudain et Sakura tombe à la renverse. C'est sûrement des mots pour me qualifier. Du genre espèce de Baka, grosse conne ... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?**

** -Mais tu disjoncte ! s'exclame Sakura en se relevant et se rassois. Il te l'aurait dit en face, espèce de nouille ! Allez ouvre !**

** -Ok ...**

Elle l'ouvre et n'en crois pas ses yeux. C'était bien Kaï qui a écrit le mot ? °Je vais m'inscrire à l'équipe de foot, ça te dit d'être pompon girls ? Vu comment t'es bien formé et que ton cerveau est celui du blonde, ça passeras. (Yeux rouge de fureur de Prue à ce passage : D)Alors je veux une réponse rapide. Ce midi moi et Sasuke on sera assis sur le banc juste à la sortie de la cafét'. P-S = Viens seule. Même pas avec chewing-gum, ok ?° Prue rigole à ce dernier mot et décide de ne pas en parler à Sakura juste de l'essentiel :

**-... Tu veux vraiment devenir une pom-pom-girls ? fait celle-ci.**

** -Heu ... Je vais réfléchir.**

** -Ben réfléchis bien ... Tiens le voilà enfin !**

Kakashi arrive et s'excuse auprès de la documentaliste. Puis il s'avance vers les jeunes filles qui presque toutes, le dévore des yeux :

** -Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement des clubs alors ... commence-t-il.**

* * *

-**Hé Hinata tu t'es inscrit, comme je t'ai conseillé, au club de théâtre ? fait Sakura à la jeune fille pendant qu'elles mangent à la cafét'.**

** -... Oui ... Sakura-chan ...**

** -Bien ...**

** - Tu n'aurais pas dû la forcer la pauvre mais d'un autre côté ... fait Prue en esquivant un sourire. Ca va la changer radicalement ... Où est ton amoureux, Naruto-kun ?**

** -... Il ... Mange ... Avec Tyson et ... Hilary ...**

Toute de suite, Prue lève la tête et aperçoit en effet le couple :

** -Ca te fait rien, Prue ? s'enquit timidement Sakura.**

** -Non. C'est fini ... Là, je suis penché sur un énorme problème ...**

** -Celui de pom-pom-girls ?**

** -Ouais ...**

** -Tu vas ... Devenir ... Pom-pom-girls ? C'est ... Magnifique ... Ca va t'aller ... Avec ... Merveille ! Vu ... Comment t'es belle ...**

** -Merci Hinata. C'est gentil. Ca me réchauffe le ...**

** -Alors comme ça mademoiselle la nouille veut devenir pom-pom-girls ? fait la voix froide et dure d'Ino derrière elles. Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Pff ... Perds pas ton temps dégage. Ils ne voudront pas d'une mocheté pareil dans l'équipe !**

Prue, ne perds pas son sang froid et continue de manger :

** -Tiens on ne réplique pas ? fait Ino triomphante. C'est parce que ton cher prof d'Italien n'est pas là pour te défendre ...**

** -Ino ! s'écrit Sakura en la coupant mais le serpent à sornettes continue.**

** - ... Moi c'est Sasuke et Kaï qui me l'ont proposé ... Ils ont dit que j'étais parfaite pour ça alors que toi, ils ont dit que t'étais affreusement laide et qu'ils te l'avaient proposé parce que c'étaient pour qu'ils se foutent de toi quand les jury n'auront pas voulu de toi parce que t'es laide et grosse ...**

C'en était trop pour la princesse. Cette dernière se lève, prends son plateau et avant de partir :

**-Ha ouais miss monde ? fait-elle à Ino qui la fixe surprise de cette réaction. Tiens je vais leur dire deux mots à ces enquiquineurs de service.**

Sur ce et sous les regards effrayées de ses amies, elle pose son plateau et sort de la cafét' en claquant la porte ... Kaï et Sasuke ont intérêt de se cacher parce qu'une lionne sauvage vient d'être lâché dans la nature ...


	7. Pleurs & colère

**Chapitre 6 : _Pleurs & colère._**

Prue sait exactement où ils sont. Et elle ne leur donne pas chère de leur peau. Elle ne peut plus s'arrêter, l'élue elle aussi est en rage et est prête à sortir les poings. Prue n'a encore qu'un couloir et un virage à franchir et elle en est sûre derrière ça, il y a le fameux banc en question où ils attendent patiemment leur pigeon. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que leur pigeon n'est plus vraiment un pigeon. C'est devenue une lionne assoiffée de sang extrêmement énervée, qui est franchement prête à tuer ! Maintenant c'est eux qui vont se faire plumer. Ils ont intérêt à prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous s'ils veulent rester en morceau ! Et là, se dit Prue ravie, il n'y a plus Mylène pour lui dire de se calmer et d'attendre. Ils vont morfler ! Elle arrive jusqu'au banc et nos chers enquiquineurs sont là sagement assis, le sourire aux lèvres quand elle s'approche d'eux. Mais ils le perdent vite en voyant le regard furibond de Prue et ses yeux rouge sang :

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es énervée ? fait innocemment Sasuke d'un ton neutre mais il tremble de peur.**

**-C'est à vous de me le dire, sale enquiquineurs de service ! explose la jeune fille en serrant les poings. Vous croyez que j'allais tombé dans votre stupide piège mais ça n'as pas marché. Une pie volatile m'a tout dit et ça va mal finir pour vous !**

**-Attends ... fait Kaï d'une voix blanche. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ...**

**-Alors vous voulez vous marrer ! Me voir me faire taper la honte devant les jurys ! **

**-Hé on a jamais dit ça ! s'exclame Sasuke. C'est qui l'autruche qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? Franchement on te voulait comme pom-pom-girls parce que ... T'es bien foutue ...**

**-Haha ! Mon dieu ! Tu mens comme tu respire sale ... Ha je dis pas le nom ! C'est vraiment trop gentil ! C'est cette pétasse d'Ino qui m'as tout dit ! Hein ?! Ne mens pas Kaï je savais ce que ça cachait ton ptit numéro avec ton papier ! Vous lui avait dit qu'elle était super belle, que vous voulez qu'elle fasse le concours, sûr qu'elle allait gagner, et moi que j'étais super laide et grosse que le jury n'aurait voulu de moi ! **

**-Attends Prue c'est pas ce que tu crois ...**

**-Non j'attends pas ! Vous allez morfler moi je dis ! Bande de sale baka ! Je vais vous tuer ! Vous ferez mieux de vous cacher parce que là je ne me retiendrais plus !**

Ino sort en compagnie de ses copines (pimbêches è_é!) :

**-Tiens voilà la grosse laideur de ser ... **

Et hop, elle se prend un poing dans la tronche. Ha il ne fallait pas la chercher Prue parce que là elle l'a trouvé !

**-Quelqu'un d'autre veut prendre sa raclée, vous peut-être ? fait-elle en regardant Kaï et Sasuke qui sont descendus du banc et tremblent à présent. Allez n'ayez pas peur ...**

**-MADEMOISELLE DELCAMPS !!! hurle une voix. DANS MON BUREAU ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!!!!!!!**

Wohaaa !!! Il hurle fort, là, Asuma ! Mais il est arrivé à temps pour la calmer parce que l'élue commençait à s'échauffer, là ! Prue se calme et enfin, ses yeux reprennent ses couleurs normales. Elle suit Asuma en silence mais en assassinant du regard Kaï et Sasuke une dernière fois :

-**Peux savoir ce qui vous a pris pour donner un coup de poings à votre camarade et à menacer vos deux camarades ? fait Asuma en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Je vous écoute.**

Prue s'assoit elle aussi et regard obstinément par la fenêtre :

**-Ils vous ont encore traité ? s'enquit-il l'air plus doux. Ino aussi je parie ? Kakashi me l'a raconté à l'instant les paroles que vous avez échangées. Au début, il a cru que ça allait s'arrangeait vu que vous ne répondez pas à ses piques mais quand elle a parlé du concours ...**

Un silence s'installe et une mouche vole au-dessus d'eux :

**-... Ils ont tort vous pouvez passer haut la main ce concours. fait-il enfin en rompant le silence de marbre. Vous êtes plus mignonne qu'Ino et ... Tout le monde veut vous voir pom-pom-girls. Allez comme revanche au lieu de plutôt les insultes et les bagarres, prouvez leur que vous pouvez passer ce ridicule concours ...**

**-... Je vais être collé pour avoir tapé Ino ? demande timidement Prue.**

**-Heu ... Cette fois c'est plutôt l'élue qui a agit alors ... Comme on peut rien faire de ce côté là ... La fautive c'est plutôt Ino. Alors c'est plutôt elle qui sera collé. Pour vous avoir insulté. Non plutôt, elle ne pourra pas passer le concours de pom-pom-girls. Ca sera une belle punition pour elle de vous voir gagner alors que elle n'a pas passé le concours ... Allez sortez. Plus de bêtise et ... Faites tout votre possible pour vous éloigner le plus possible de Sasuke et Kaï, surtout de Kaï bien sûr ...**

Prue, le coeur plus léger, sort.

* * *

Sakura assise au milieu avec Hinata essaye par tous les moyens de pouvoir voir l'état de son amie. Mais Kabuto surveille et elle dû se replonger dans son exercice. Prue, elle, est contente que Sakura ne puisse pas la voir. Vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Elle soupire et regarde sa feuille. Ca recommence, sa flemme habituelle reprend le dessus et comme d'habitude, elle comprend quedal ! Kabuto approche :

**-Un peu d'aide ? fait-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle puis chuchote. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule à Itachi ?**

**-C'est vos oignons ? Alors laissez-moi, j'ai pas besoin de votre d'aide.**

**-Je vois je vois ... Tu sais que ça le rends triste de voir que tu l'évite ?**

**-Je m'en fous, ok ? Laissez-moi.**

**-Non. J'ai demandé à un de mes meilleurs élèves de la seconde B de te prendre en charge pour tes cours de soutiens. Parce que je parie que tu voudras pas venir dans ma chambre pour que je t'explique, alors ...**

**-Un de seconde B ? Pas Kaï ou Sasuke je vous en prie !**

**-T'inquiètes. C'est Neji qui va le faire.**

**-Ne ... Neji ?**

**-Oui ça te dérange ? Ou c'était Shikamaru mais il ne veut pas, il dit qu'il s'occupe déjà de Temari, alors ...**

**-Ok, j'ai pas le choix ...**

**-Il est si terrible que ça Neji ?**

**-Non c'est pas ça ... Je le plaint le pauvre de subir une nulle comme moi ...**

**-Non pas nulle. Une fainéante oui ...**

Avant qu'elle ne réplique quoi ce soit, il se relève et retourne à son bureau.

La cloche sonne et Kabuto l'intercepte à nouveau à la sortie :

**-Attends, il arrive. fait-il seulement.**

**-Qui ? Pas Itachi, j'espère !**

**-Non, Neji ...**

Prue souffle un ouf! de soulagement et le dit jeune homme en question arrive :

**-Salut Prue. fait-il en souriant. Kabuto m'a dit que t'avais des problèmes en maths alors il m'a demandé de te faire des cours de soutiens après les cours.**

**-Oui merci Neji ...**

**-... Pss ... siffle Kabuto à son oreille. Repense à ce que j'ai dit à propos de Itachi. Il veut te revoir absolument alors n'essaye plus de l'éviter ok ? Allez à + !**

Il s'en va en la laissant perplexe mais se reprends :

-**On va où pour ça, Neji ? fait-elle avec un sourire.**

**-Où tu veux. Dans ma chambre ou la tienne ...**

**-La mienne parce que t'es avec qui déjà ?**

**-Avec Ray et T-K. Ils sont chiants, ils ne font que de parler de leurs petites amies ...**

**- Ca ne va pas plaire à Erika ! Bon on y va ...**

**-On mange avant ou ...**

**-J'ai une petite cuisinette dans ma chambre, on se prépara un petit quelque chose ...**

**-Ok. Allons-y ...**

Ils descendent les escaliers et par malchance, ils croisent ... Les deux acolytes (devinez qui !^^). Kaï les fixent d'un oeil noir et Prue sans faire exprès, sur un coup de tête, s'accroche à Neji. Ce dernier rougit ainsi que la jeune fille comprenant son geste irréfléchi mais ne lâche pas pour autant. Kaï surprit ce geste et les regarde encore plus d'un regard noir. Sasuke sert juste les poings et descends avant eux les escaliers en vitesse :

**-C'est ton nouveau petit copain ? fait Kaï d'un ton froid et ils s'arrêtent tous. Hé ben tu ne perd pas de temps, on dirait ...**

**-Non tu te trompes ! s'écrit Prue. C'est juste un réflexe que j'ai depuis une semaine. A chaque fois que je te vois ou ... Itachi je sers le bras de celui ou celle qui est à mes côtés !**

**-Tiens quelle franchise, dis-donc ... Je te fais aussi peur que ça ?**

**-Laisses-là Hiwatari. intervient Neji et Prue a un baume au coeur grâce à ses paroles. **

**-Là fermes Huyga. fait Kaï en serrant ses poings. Elle te plaît aussi ? Pff ... Il n'y a pas de quoi ...**

**-Si elle est belle, franche et honnête tout ton contraire. dit Neji et Prue sent son coeur s'affolé. Alors laisses-la ... Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle est mieux que toi et que jamais tu pourras sortir avec ...**

Sur ce, il écarte Prue mais prends sa main dans la sienne et descends ensemble sous le regard dégoûté de Kaï. La vérité blesse ... ^^ Pauvre tiot Kaï, après un moment où il essaye de calmer sa haine, il descends enfin les escaliers en rejoignant Sasuke.

Dans la chambre de Prue, elle pose son sac et enlève sa veste :

**-... Neji ? fait-elle au jeune homme qui parcourt des yeux la chambre.**

**-... Oui ?**

**-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense ...**

**-... Je n'ai dis que la vérité et ... Ca fait longtemps que je voulais lui rabattre son claquet.**

Prue retrouve son sourire :

**-Je vais préparer quelque chose, assis-toi pendant ce temps ! fait-elle et disparaît dans la salle à côté.**

Il s'assoit au bureau où par curiosité, il ouvre le PC qui se trouve devant lui. L'écran d'accueil s'affiche et l'Internet se mets toute de suite. Mais il l'enlève et parcourt les dossiers (il s'en fait pas lui ! Il fouille comme ça sans permission^^) et tombe sur un dossier où est marqué "monde de Naruto". Il l'ouvre et regarde tous les images qu'il contient. Il trouve même de lui dessiné (c'est un fan art c'est pô réel^^) où il est ... Presque en tenue d'Adam. Il rougit et se demande comment ça se fait qu'elle a une image comme ça de lui sur son ordi. Il en trouve d'autre compromettante sur Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba ... A force, il tombe sur tous ceux de son monde et rougit. Il sort du dossier et va dans un autre, "monde de Beyblade" là, il trouve des images de Tyson et les autres ainsi que des images de toupies mais à la fin :

**-Ca t'intéresse de voir leurs fesses sur mon PC ? fait Prue à moitié en colère et à moitié amusée. Vieux vicieux ...**

**-Et toi d'avoir ce genre d'image sur ton ordi ! réplique l'Huyga.**

**-Ce sont des fans arts. Je trouve ça sur internet. Et alors ? J'aime ces dessins et ils sont appliqués. Je félicite des fois les créateurs.**

**-Ouais mais c'est pas une raison ...**

**-T'étais tombé sur la tienne ?**

Question qui fait rougit le beau ninjas qui n'arrive pas à répondre :

**-Je m'en doutais ... fait Prue avec un sourire sadique. T'es pas mal en plus dessus, beau gosse ! T'inquiètes je suis pas sadique ...**

**-Ben j'espère ...**

**-Allez à table, c'est prêts et pis ... Qui t'as donné la permission d'ouvrir et de farfouiller mon PC môssieur ?**

**-La curiosité ...**

**-Ouais elle a beau dos la curiosité ...**

Ils s'assoient autour de la table ronde de la salle où Prue avait déjà mit le couvert (elle va vite^^). Dîner aux chandelles ? :D Que c'est romantique ... (la fanficeuse est en train de chialer) :

**-Tu l'as fait exprès ce dîner aux chandelles ? fait Neji et Prue est scandalisée.**

**-Oh mais oh ... C'est bon ! C'est plus romantique comme ça ... Pff ... T'aimes pas ?**

**-Si j'avais su j'aurais proposé ma chambre parce que vu comme t'es sadique ... Au moins ...**

**-T-K et Ray auraient servit de chaperon c'est ça ? Pff ... Jamais content ! Il y a une belle gosse devant lui et il trouve le moyen de broncher ! T'es déjà sorti avec une meuf ?**

**-... Non ...**

**-Ben je comprends ! Vu comment t'es coincé ... Mais bon c'est la vie ... Pauvre Neji ...**

**-Bon c'est bon t'as terminé ? J'aime manger en silence ...**

**-Oh ok ! Tu vas voir !**

Un silence de mort s'installe et ce n'est pas ce que Neji aurait voulu :

**-J'ai pas dire de te taire carrément ... dit-il, l'air gêné parce qu'il parle dans le vent. Prue ...**

Cette dernière, complètement vexée de ses paroles de tout à l'heure, en veut cruellement au jeune homme. Elle pique deux ou trois pâtes et mange sans rien dire. Elle soupire parce qu'elle n'a pas faim mais elle ne veut pas le montrer et mange, forcée. Tout à coup, elle déglutit car quelque chose se frotte à sa jambe et monte insensiblement :

**-Neji ! s'écrit-elle en comprenant en rougissant. Arrête !**

Celui-ci est rouge mais ne s'arrête pas :

**-T'aimes pas ...**

**-C'est les filles qui font ça ! explose-t-elle et sans faire exprès elle renverse la table, furax. Tu dis que c'est moi qui est sadique mais c'est plutôt toi !**

Sur ce, elle ramasse tout d'une baguette magique et se réfugie dans la cuisine en claquant la porte. "Il a gagné qu'il dégage ! pense-t-elle en rage mais s'assoit sur une chaise en se calmant. Sa main ... Hum ... Non ! Faut pas que j'y pense !"

Dans la salle à côté Neji soupire et repense à ce qu'il a fait : "Je n'aurais pas dû passer ma main comme ça sur sa jambe mais ... J'ai pas résisté. Tin, c'est dangereux d'être avec elle ! Si je trouve pas une solution, la prochaine fois je ne contrôlerais plus et je sauterais sur elle !" Il soupire et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre doucement sur une Prue qui semble s'être calmée mais elle a comme même le visage caché par ses mèches :

**-Excuse Neji ... dit-elle d'une voix blanche et le jeune homme, étonné, la fixe. On ... Reprend à zéro et ... On fait le cours de soutiens ?**

Encore sur le choc d'un tel changement d'aptitude, il reste un moment sans parler puis reprends la parole :

**-... Euh oui ... fait-il en s'asseyant au bureau. Viens**.

Elle hoche la tête et s'assoit sur une autre chaise, à bonne distance de lui. Il sort un cahier et elle sort des feuilles :

**-C'est quoi que t'arrive le moins ? demande-t-il en la fixant.**

**-... Heu ... Tout ... réponds-t-elle d'une voix étranglée et honteuse. Je sais ... À peu près les faire mais ...**

**-Tu n'as pas le courage ? Pff ... Comment t'as fait pour avoir réussir pour avoir tout bon le jour de la colle ?**

A cette question, elle rougit et hésite à le lui dire :

**-Un pari ... Idiot de l'élue ... fait-elle d'une voix honteuse.**

**-Quoi ? s'enquit-il en craignant la réponse.**

**-Je ... En faite ... C'est vraiment pas très convenable à dire ...**

**-Dis toujours.**

**-Tu seras encore plus choqué que ... Tout à l'heure ... Sur le PC ...**

**-Dis. Je m'en fous. Ca ne sera pas pire.**

**-En faite, elle m'as ... Demandé si ... L'aîné des Uchiwa me plaisait et ...**

**-Et ?**

Elle le fixe craignant la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir si elle le lui dit :

**-Et j'ai ... Dit o ... O-oui ...**

**-Ha bon il te plait Itachi ?**

**-Pour ... Pour ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ...**

**-Punaise on en voit te toutes les couleurs avec toi ! T'es vraiment qu'une "..." ...**

**-Quoi ? Répètes ! Sale ...**

Elle le gifle et en rage, elle s'est levée d'un bond en désignant la porte du doigt :

**-Si t'es pas content dégage ! explose-t-elle pendant que Neji ne réagit pas sauf qu'il a posé sa main sur sa joue rouge. Tu n'es qu'un ... Je dirais pas le nom ! Tu me dégoûtes ! SORS !!! Qu'est-ce t'attends ?!! Disparais de ma vue ! Si je suis une ... Ce que tu pense !**

Quand elle en eut marre de crier, elle se calme mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle se retourne pour ne pas qu'il les voient :

**-Vas-t-en ... fait-elle mais on entend dans sa voix ses sanglots. **

Il se lève, range ses affaires et la main sur la poignée, il s'arrête, ne trouvant pas le courage de laisser celle qui croyait être devenue son amie dans cet état surtout que maintenant elle le déteste :

**-Prue ...**

**-VAS-T-EN !**

**-Prue ...**

**-Laisses-moi ...**

Comprenant qu'il ne peut rien faire pour la calmer, il sort en le regrettant bien après. La jeune fille, en entendant la porte se fermer, tombe à genoux et se mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en maudissant le jeune homme.


	8. Concours

**Chapitre 7 : _Concours._**

Dans la salle 301, la seconde A, a cours d'Italien. Comme d'habitude, depuis une semaine, Prue s'est à nouveau assise au dernier rang et à la dernière table du fond près de la fenêtre. Ce qui exaspère le pauvre Itachi qui a des cernes aux yeux (ne dort-il plus de ses nuits, le pauvre ?). Cette dernière s'en fiche, cette fois ce n'est pas pour l'éviter mais pour cacher sa tristesse au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier. Elle a mal au coeur et essaye de le cacher. A chaque fois qu'elle croise Neji dans le couloir, elle feint l'indifférence et fait semblant de parler d'un truc fort intéressant à Sakura et à Hinata. Celui-ci est aussi triste qu'elle mais le cache mieux. Mais ça lui fait mal de voir qu'avant ils se parlaient toujours ou se souriaient et que là ... Ils ne se parlent plus, ne se regardent plus sauf en étranger. Revenons à Prue, qui au fond de la classe, se rappelle ce que lui avait dit Kabuto. Elle lève la tête et fixe Itachi qui assit à son bureau corrige le DS qu'elles venaient de faire. Elle remarque les cernes sous les yeux et s'en étonne en se rappelant les paroles de Kabuto : "Tu sais que ça le rends triste de voir que tu l'évite ?" "Pff ... pense-t-elle en posant sa joue sur son coude, épuisée de toutes les questions qui fusent dans son esprit. Alors pourquoi a-t-il refusé l'autre jour, hein, après la colle ?" :

**-On ne s'endort pas, on est en cours ! fait la voix d'Itachi en la ramenant à la réalité.**

**-Ho ! Désolée ! réplique-t-elle toute de suite en se mettant droite sur sa chaise. Je ... **

**-Tu ?**

**-Rien ... Pardonnez-moi, je ne recommencerai plus ...**

Il en fut étonné et la fixe, incrédule. Elle lui sourit pour confirmer sa promesse. A ce moment-là, la cloche sonne la fin du cours et Prue, cette fois, ne se presse pas du tout pour ranger ses affaires. Quand elle eut terminé, les autres sont déjà partis et Itachi la fixe. Elle part vers la sortie quand il l'arrête :

**-Tu m'évites plus ? s'enquit-il en la tenant par le bras.**

**-Non pourquoi t'éviterais-je ? Et toi, tu me parles plus froidement ?**

**-Quand t'ais-je parlé froidement ?**

**-Heu ... Les autres jours ... En cours et ... Quand je me suis opposé à Ino et à Kaï dans le hall ...**

**-... Excuses alors ...**

**-Non ne t'excuses pas ... Tu dors mal ?**

**-Hein ? Quoi ?**

**-Tu as des cernes sous les yeux alors je me demande si ...**

**-En effet, je ne dors plus à cause ... Que je croyais que tu me faisais la tête, voilà pourquoi ...**

Un jeune homme passe à ce moment-là dans le couloir. C'est Neji. Il avait enfin décidé d'aller s'expliquer à Prue pour son comportement d'hier. Il avait vu descendre Sakura et Hinata mais il n'y avait pas la jeune fille avec elles. Alors il avait pensé qu'elle était certainement restée dans la salle. Dès qu'il arrive devant la salle, il les remarque tout de suite. Il regarde froidement la main d'Itachi sur le bras de Prue et se demande quoi. Il tousse faussement pour montrer qu'ils ne sont plus seuls :

**-Excusez-moi ... fait-il seulement et Itachi enlève toute de suite sa prise. Je dérange ?**

Le silence accompagne ses paroles et personnes ne réponds. Prue le fixe, sentant les larmes lui venir mais elle s'empêche de pleurer. Elle se dit qu'elle avait trop pleuré pour lui et qu'il ne le mérite pas. Elle sait pourquoi il est là et ne veut pas lui parler. Au bout d'un moment, n'y pouvant plus elle sort sous leurs yeux surpris, en courant.

* * *

**-C'est complètement injuste ! s'écrit Ino à Shiguré quand il lui apprends qu'elle ne peut s'inscrire au concours. Cette garce n'a pas le droit de concourir aussi ! Elle est fautive aussi !**

**-Si, tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir à tes paroles et faits. réplique-t-il d'un ton ferme et sans réplique qu'il laisse Ino sans voix.**

Sur ce, il la prie de sortir car d'autres jeunes filles veulent s'inscrire elles aussi et elles, le peuvent. En rage, elle sort du hall en rejoignant ses amies pour se plaindre. Pendant ce temps, Prue sort de sa cachette qu'elle avait trouvé il y a de cela une semaine. C'est là qu'elle allait quand elle était déprimée. Pour pleurer tout son saoul toute seule et tranquille. Elle essuie les restes de larmes du revers de sa manche et part vers le hall où les inscriptions du concours se font. Elle fait la queue et au bout d'un moment, c'est son tour. Shiguré marque son nom et lui fait un clin d'oeil :

**-Tu vas le gagner haut la main ce concours ! dit-il. J'en suis sûr et certains ! Même Ayamé, Kakashi et Iruka le disent ! Ainsi qu'Asuma, alors ...**

**-Merci, je ferais de mon mieux ! Promis !**

Elle sort le coeur léger et rentre dans quelqu'un :

**-Oups excu ... Tyson !**

**-Ha salut Prue ! Tu t'es inscrite ?**

**-Oui oui ! Ca va ?**

**-Bien et toi ? En forme à voir ! Et le sourire aux lèvres ! C'est bon de te voir comme ça ! Tu vas le réussir ce concours et je le sais ! Moi je suis entré dans l'équipe de foot, sublime non ?**

**-Bien sûr ...**

**-Hilary va passer le concours, j'espère qu'elle va aussi l'avoir et que je l'aurais comme pom-pom-girl ...**

**-Tu sors avec maintenant ?**

**-Non mais t'es folle ! Bien sûr que non !**

Ils rigolent comme deux vieux copains, copines sous les yeux haineux d'un jeune homme passant près d'eux. Devinez qui ...

* * *

**-Le concours de pom-pom-girls va commencer ! crit la voix du commentateur. Que les jeunes et jolies concurrentes se préparent à passer devant le public et le jury de professionnel !**

On aurait dû s'en douter, le fameux commentateur n'est autre que Genma, du monde Naruto. Prue, derrière le rideau, se triture les doigts, tendue. "Ho la, la passer devant tout ce monde ! pense-t-elle horrifiée. C'est de la folie !!! Et je sens qu'il va m'arriver un de ces trucs qui n'arrivent qu'à moi !". Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Le groupe d'amie d'Ino se cache sous l'estrade. Ino prend la parole :

**-Alors mes chères amies, avez-vous compris ? Alors nous pouvons débuter l'opération : "tombée dans le ridicule" ... Haha ! Allez ! **

Sakura s'est elle aussi inscrite au concours et essaye de se calmer ainsi qu'Hinata :

**-Pourquoi ... A-t-il ... Fallu ... Que toi et ... Na ... Naru ... Naruto ... M'inscrive au ... Concours ?! balbutie courageusement cette dernière, terrifiée. Je ne saurais ... Jamais ... Prise !**

**-Mais si Hinata-chan ! fait Sakura en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. On a une petite chance maintenant qu'Ino ne peut pas s'inscrire au concours !**

**-Oui ... Une bien miégre ... chance ...**

Sakura lui sourit et entends le nom de Flora. Celle-ci, arrive, les encourage en souriant et part sur l'estrade. Des ho! et des wahoo! se font entendre parmi la foule mais rien parmi le jury qui, sérieux, note les performances de Flora avec ses blanches colombes et les lianes qu'elle a fait sortir de l'estrade en faisant plusieurs roulades. Elle revient derrière le rideau et ce fut le tour de Stella, qui sûr d'elle passe devant Sakura et Hinata en leur faisant un sourire sadique qui veut dire : "Vous allez perdre ! C'est moi, qui sera LA grande gagnante ..." Tout ça avec son déhanché de chaudasse.

Après elle, dix autres concurrentes passent et c'est au tour d'Hinata qui est paralysée sur place. Sakura et Prue doivent la pousser pour qu'elle monte les marches de l'estrade :

**-Allez bonne chance ! fait Prue en lui souriant.**

Elle lui sourit et Hinata reprends un moment confiance pour faire enfin face aux jury qui ont, visiblement, l'air de s'ennuyer en voyant leurs têtes. Prue sert des poings et regarde la démonstration, bien que maladroite de son amie, qui devient rouge comme une pivoine. Enfin elle termine en s'agenouillant et regarde les jury qui toujours aussi indifférent notent sur leur carnet. Hinata revient avec un sourire triste :

**-C'est sûr ... fait-elle essoufflée et las en baissant les bras. Je ne gagnerais ... Pas ...**

**-Ne dis pas ça Hinata-chan ! s'exclame Sakura, offensée puis tends l'oreille. C'est mon tour ! Je promets de faire de mon mieux !**

Sur ces belles paroles d'espoir, elle gravit les marches en souriant à Hinata qui met ses mains en forme de prière pour que Dieu encourage son amie. Sakura arrive vers le milieu de l'estrade et se mets face au public. Elle se met sur un genou et en attendant que la musique qu'elle a choisie démarre, elle parcourt des yeux la foule. Une tête puis deux attirent son regard. Celle de Sasuke et de Kaï. Sasuke la fixe froidement, ce qui glace les veines de la jeune fille. Mais elle doit se reprends car la musique italienne se mets en route et elle commence sa chorégraphie. Cette année, Monsieur Dickenson et surtout Mylène voulaient voir les filles qui ont un certain talent pour les chorégraphies, voir leur grâce et leur légèreté. Sakura fait parti de l'une d'entre elles et virevolte avec simplicité sur le rythme de la jolie chanson d'amour qui fait rêver le public. C'est comme si elle vole, elle se sent si légère malgré le poids de glace qui lui gèle encore le coeur. La musique prends fin et elle s'arrête en soufflant. Elle est joyeuse d'avoir réussi et de voir que ça a plût au public. Celui-ci applaudit fortement. Elle repart rejoindre Hinata et lui saute au cou :

**-T'as vu ! fait la fleur de cerisier. J'ai réussi ! Même plusieurs membres du jury on sourit ! **

**-C'est fabuleux ! s'écrit Hinata contente pour son amie. Et c'est à ... Toi, Prue-chan ...**

Cette dernière, respire à fond et monte les marches. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'Ino avait préparé un mauvais coup pour la ridiculiser ... :

**-Prue Delcamps ! crit Genma dans son micro tout content.**

Le jury et le public se taisent et regarde la jeune fille monter sur scène. Elle avait choisi spécialement pour le concours un somptueux costume. Les paillettes brillent sous les projecteurs et son teint bronzé fait contraste avec la blancheur du costume. La musique est différente des autres. Elle bouge plus que les autres. Prue se mets en place, plutôt en boule sur la scène. Un rire glacé lui arrive aux tympans. Elle passe son regard sur le public et elle croise plusieurs regards d'encouragements ... Et d'autres plus froid, plus ... Brrr ... Kaï la fixe froidement et Prue sent son coeur s'affolé : "Je ne vais pas réussir ..." Pense-t-elle paniquée. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'angoisser encore plus que le début de la chanson s'élève doucement. Le rythme grimpe et elle redresse d'un coup la tête. Elle la tourne sur elle-même et se lève d'un bond. La mélodie, une sorte de demie techno r'n'b la fait perdre sa peur et son angoisse. La musique pénètre en elle et elle ne fait plus attention au public qui ébahit la regarde bougeait avec légèreté et douceur sur la chanson. (Pour être mieux dans l'ambiance, la chanson est de Cascada. "Everything we touch" je crois ?^^) Elle se secoue et fait plusieurs figure ... Pendant qu'elle danse, le public retient son souffle. Des BOUM! se font entendre et des fissures se forment sur l'estrade. Comme par enchantement, Prue les évites en continuant de sauter et de danser sous l'oeil surpris du public. Le rythme de la musique en même temps, quand si c'était fait exprès, augmente et les basses (les trucs de sons je sais plus quoi là^^) menace d'exploser aussi. Les jurys sont sous le charme. Kaï et Sasuke, médusés, sont complètement hagards. Itachi et Kabuto sont émerveillés ... Ils sont pas les seuls ...^^ C'est un feu d'artifice là ouais ! Hé ben ! Ino n'a pas lésiné sur les pétards ... Attendez j'ai bien dit pétards ? Ha ça ce n'est vraiment pas des pétards ... Elle avait ramené de VRAIES DYNAMITES !!! En rage, celle-ci et ses copines serrent des poings en regardant le spectacle ... C'est un succès total ... Tout le monde s'amuse et danse en espérant que ça ne se termine jamais ... Mais hélas les beaux trucs ont une fin ... Et si Ino nous préparait un petit truc pour la fin ? Genre cerise sur le gâteau ... ? :

**-Les amies ! s'écrit-elle. LA touche finale de notre oeuvre ...**

**-Ino on devrait pas ...**

**-SILENCE ! Maintenant ...**

BOUMM ! Une énorme explosion éclate et au moment où Prue saute pour arriver en douceur sur le centre de la scène, une multitude de gerbe de couleur (genre les trucs au 14 juillet^^) sortent. Prue y atterrit en douceur et se fait porter comme si c'était une fontaine d'eau sauf que là ... C'est tout le contraire ... La musique s'arrête ainsi que les gerbes et Prue peut enfin descendre tranquillement ... Sans UNE égratignure ! Punaise quelle chance qu'elle a ! Elle a rien eu ! Alors que tous explosé autour d'elle ... ^^ Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclatent et des "OUAIS TROP BEAU" fusent de partout. Prue, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues roses, saluent le public ... ainsi que le jury qui s'était tous levés, ébahis.


	9. Le voyage en Italie

**Chapitre 8 : _Le voyage en Italie._**

Le jury, après avoir délibéré, revient sur la scène où les trente filles à s'être présentée attendent, impatiente :

**-Après avoir longuement réfléchi, commence l'un d'eux, nous avons choisi dix entre elles ...**

**-Nous allons les nommer. termine un autre avec un sourire. Euh, notre première choisie est ... **

**-Hinata Huyga !**

Hinata n'en revient pas et saute de joie avec Sakura :

**-... Raya !**

Raya eut un sourire enjoué et fait plusieurs signes à ses amies qui sautent de joie :

**-Marina, Flora, Temari, Hilary et Erika !**

Plusieurs applaudissements dans le public. Il ne reste plus que trois filles à choisir. Prue se triture les doigts à nouveau. Sakura angoisse tellement qu'elle devient blanche ce qui étonne Hinata :

**-Les trois dernières qui nous ont le plus époustouflé sont : Stella !**

Stella éclate de joie et lance un "V" de victoire aux autres filles qui ont une triste mine :

**-... Et ...**

Sakura commence vraiment à avoir peur :

**-... La deuxième ...**

Vraiment à paniquer ... Elle n'est pas la seule ... Un ptit tour du côté de Prue qui mange ses ongles :

**-... Sakura Haruno !**

Wahoo !!! Sakura n'en revient pas et manque de s'évanouir à son nom. Hinata la retient et la tient au cas où en lui souriant :

**-La dernière ... Qui nous a tous charmée ... Un spectacle hallucinant ...**

Tout le monde retient son souffle mais commence à savoir qui sauf Prue qui manque de faire une crise au milieu des autres participantes qui n'arrête pas de reprendre leurs souffles impatientes :

**-Prue Delcamps !!!**

Une musique s'élève et toutes les autres filles sautent sur Prue pour la féliciter. Celle-ci complètement à l'ouest dit : "Ha bon ?" ou "C'est vrai ?". Puis remets en route son cerveau :

**-J'Y SUIS ARRIVEE !!!! hurle-t-elle.**

Sakura lui saute dessus en criant : "T'es la meilleure". Hinata bredouille un : "Félicitation" à peine audible à cause des cris qui éclatent autour d'eux ... Au bout d'un moment, ils la laissent respirer et d'autres dans le public avance en la félicitant. Itachi apparaît et l'embrasse sur le front :

**-T'as réussi. fait-il content. C'était magnifique ...**

**-Le pire dans tous ça c'est que j'ai même pas réviser aucun de mes pas ! avoue-t-elle modestement.**

**-Tu es née pour ça. **

**-Merci ...**

Neji approche et quand elle le remarque, son sourire s'efface :

**-Bravo ... fait-il seulement.**

**-Merci ... dit-elle froidement.**

Itachi regarde la scène, curieux. Il se demande pourquoi ils se font la tête comme ça et se parlent aussi froidement. Il essaye de réchauffer l'atmosphère :

**-C'est sûr elle a été magnifique ...**

Il se tait car Neji l'a regardé avec haine et dégoût puis en soufflant, il se retourne et part. Prue en est soulagée. Elle ne veut pas lui reparler :

**-Tu sais pour le voyage ? demande Itachi en la sortant de ses pensées.**

**-Quel voyage ?**

Il la regarde surpris :

**-Tu n'as pas lu la fiche du concours en entier ?**

**-Non. Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce voyage ?**

**-Les dix gagnantes pourront aller avec l'équipe de foot du lycée en Italie.**

**-Ha ? Savait pô ! ^^'**

**-Hé ben toi alors !**

**-C'est génial ...**

**-Je fais parti des professeurs qui vous encadreront.**

**-Ha ...**

**-Avec Kabuto, Kakashi, Iruka et ... Mylène.**

**-Quoi ???**

**-Oui je savais que tu allais le prendre comme ça ...**

**-Salut ! fait la voix de Kabuto derrière lui. Belle performance la belle !**

**-Merci !**

**-De rien ... Tu l'as prévenu pour le voyage ?**

**-Oui à l'instant. répondit Itachi.**

**-Bien c'est mieux ainsi ...**

**-Bon je vais me changer et me rafraîchir ... fait Prue en se retournant. A plus.**

**-Oui à plus tard. font en choeur les deux jeunes hommes en la regardant partir avec le regard un peu ... Plus bas ... Pervers !^^**

* * *

Les bavardages et les rires des jeunes lycéens attendant le bus arrivent jusqu'aux fenêtres de classe où ceux, les malchanceux, ne peuvent partir en Italie. C'est le cas d'Ino. Elle enrage. Non seulement, elle n'y participe pas mais elle est collée avec ses pimbêches d'amies. Mylène avait su que c'était elle, l'effet fulgurant du concours en voyant qu'Ino fulminait à la fin en agitant une sorte de commande. Maintenant, elle est surveillée par Ayamé et Shiguré. Elle les déteste ...

Prue descends les escaliers du dortoir des filles avec sa valise. Comme ils vont rester presque deux semaines là-bas ... Malheureusement, elle lui échappe des mains et la valise se fracasse d'un bruit mat sur le sol en s'ouvrant sous le choc. Quelle tuile. Tous ses vêtements se sont éparpillés et Prue devient rouge. Elle espère qu'aucun garçon ne passera et se dépêche de tout remettre en place dedans mais c'est sans compter qu'un certain jeune homme descend les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Manque de bol, c'est Neji. Il s'arrête et fixe la jeune fille qui range en vitesse ses vêtements éparpillés ... Il remarque qu'un string traîne à deux pas de lui ... Rouge, il pose sa valise et va prendre le vêtement gracieux en dentelle. Gêné, il s'approche de Prue et toussote faussement. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille stoppe et manque de s'évanouir. Elle rougit encore plus violemment quand elle lève la tête vers une chose compromettante que Neji balance au bout de sa main. Une chose en dentelle d'un rose pâle avec un nœud nœud rouge sang en forme de string ... C'est son string ! Son coeur manque un battement. Merde ... se dit-elle rouge à en rendre jalouse la plus mûre des tomates :

**-Prends le. fait Neji d'un ton sec, impatient. Je ne vais pas le tenir cent sept ans !**

Elle le prend en vitesse et le fourre dans sa valise fini d'être re-remplie. Elle souffle et la ferme :

**-Fais attention la prochaine fois. dit Neji froidement en lui tournant le dos.**

Prue reprends ses couleurs et ses esprits. Elle se lève furax :

**-Je n'ai pas à recevoir tes conseils à la con, ok ? fait-elle en rage en prenant sa valise et passe devant lui. Va te faire voir.**

Puis elle part sous ses yeux tristes.

Iruka nomme les participants au voyage :

**-Vous êtes dans ma liste, ne vous plaignez pas. fait-il. Dès que je vous appelle, vous montez. Bon. Sakura Haruno.**

**-Présente.**

**-Hinata Huyga, Naruto Uzumaki, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kaï Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiwa, Hilary Plutonium, Erika Delcamps, Ray Yukon, Flora, Marina, Stella Delcamps, Raya, Temari du désert, Risa Mayuki, Marcello, Sky, Mathias Pasias, Elliot ...**

Ils montent tous et Iruka nomme les derniers :

-**Neji Huyga et Prue Delcamps. Dépêchez vous de monter vous êtes en retard. Donnez avant votre valise à Kakashi.**

Ils montent enfin et Prue se dirige vers la place libre à côté de Marina :

**-Enfin te voilà ! fait cette dernière d'un ton miégre. On se demandait ce que tu faisais.**

**-Désolée j'avais du mal à faire ma valise ...**

**-Ha, t'es rouge ! s'écrit Stella devant elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est ... ?**

**-Stella assis toi bien ! crit Iruka. Et mets ta ceinture !**

**-Grrr ... Rabat-joie ...**

**-Je t'ai entendu ...**

Le bus se mets en route et traverse une énorme porte des temps qui sépare Sunshine et la terre. Une fois cette porte franchit, ils se retrouvent dans le nord de la France devant l'immense château qui ressemblait fort à celui de Sunshine :

**-Nous sommes au château. fait Iruka dans le micro pour que tout le monde l'entende. Nous allons faire au moins deux jours de route ...**

**-... Pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas la magie pour y aller plus vite ? ... soupire Stella d'un ton las de bourg.**

**-... Pour une seule et unique raison, Stella, je ne suis pas sourd ... Que nous ne voulons pas que les "moldus" sachent que les sorciers et les ninjas existent ainsi que les Sailors ... **

**-On risque de brûler sur un bûché ... intervient Naruto d'un ton ironique.**

**-Pff ... Baka ... fait la voix de Sasuke loin devant lui (et heureusement).**

**-Je t'emmerde Sasuke-bastard !!!**

**-Naruto Sasuke !!! hurle Iruka en brisant les tympans du chauffeur au passage. Calmez-vous ! Oh ... Excusez moi monsieur ...**

**-Ce n'est ... Rien ... fait le pauvre homme les mains sur ses oreilles. Rien du tout !**

**-Ca ira pour conduire au moins ?**

**-Oui oui ...**

**-Bon ... Si vous vous calmez pas, Sasuke et Naruto ... Pas de mais ! Vous serez collé en rentrant ! Ou vous arrêterez ce voyage ici et maintenant ! Il a encore assez de temps pour vous renvoyez sur Sunshine ...**

**-Comment ? fait la voix cristalline de Prue en levant la main à la surprise de tous. La porte du temps s'est refermée en vous signalant ...**

Iruka stupéfait lâche le micro et sort d'un bond dehors suivit de Kakashi. Il eut un juron et un soupir. Prue rit en son for intérieur ... Il croit que le ministre allait laisser la porte ouverte aussi longtemps ? Il rêve ?

Il remonte toujours suivi par Kakashi qui rigole ...

**-... C'est pas drôle Kakashi ! Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai encore oublié quelque chose !!!**

**-Si ... Ha, ha ! C'est drôle !!! Haahahahaha !!! **

**-Bon ... Pas grave ... All ...**

**-MON LIVRE !!!!**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je l'ai oublié !!! Il faut y retourner !!!**

**-Non on ne peut pas !**

**-Merde de bique !**

**-Oh les gros mots Kakashi ...**

Un fou rire résonne dans le bus. Tout le monde, y comprit les profs, trouve la scène grotesque ...

Le bus démarre enfin au bonheur de tous et ils peuvent partir. Tous parlent de tout et de rien ainsi que les professeurs. Prue a raconté la scène de tout à l'heure aux filles :

**-Oh là, là ... fait Stella en battant des mains. Hou ...**

**-C'est bon, Stella ... soupire Flora. **

**-Pauvre ... Prue ... balbutie Hinata un peu rouge.**

**-Ben ça ! s'exclame Sakura. C'est un peu embêtant comme situation ...**

**-Grave. admettent toutes les filles sauf Temari qui mâchent son chewing-gum en soupirant.**

**-Moi j'n'aimerais pas être dans ce genre de situation avec Sasuke ... continue Sakura en rougissant et en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule.**

**-Ha ça c'est sûr ! rigole Prue.**

Au devant du bus :

**-... Ils m'énervent à parler autant les mioches derrières ... soupire Anko qui a bien voulu les accompagnés. J'ai mal à la tête ...**

**-T'es pas la seule ! fait Mylène. Surtout quand on entend les rires d'une certaine fille en particulier ...**

**-Qui ? demande Kabuto. Prue ?**

**-Ouais ...**

**-J'espère qu'ils seront sage. fait Iruka inquiet. Parce qu'avec Naruto, ce n'est pas gagné ...**

**-Ca fait dix de gosses avec lui ... réplique Kakashi triste. Je m'ennuie ...**

**-Au moins Itachi, lui, ne s'ennuie pas ! fait Anko en le fixant. Tu fais quoi ?**

Gêné, il range immédiatement l'album, qu'il regardait, dans son sac :

**-Non rien ...**

**-Mouais ... C'est ça ...**

**-...**

**-C'est jovial comme convers' avec eux ... soupire Sky derrière Kaï et Sasuke.**

**-Pas faux ... fait Ray.**

**-C'est toujours comme ça ... dit Max avec un sourire. Vous en voulez ?**

**-C'est quoi ? demande Tyson gourmand.**

**-C'est le paquet que j'ai chopé à ma couz ... C'est des chocolats pralinés. **

**-Hum donne ! s'écrit un goinfre blond derrière lui.**

Les heures passent et à midi ils s'arrêtent à un resto sur l'autoroute qui mène jusqu'à Paris. Puis ils reprennent la route. Les heures aussi passent et le soir tombe. Ils sont arrivés à Auxerre. Ils mangent encore dans un resto et reprennent cette fois la route de nuit en s'arrêtant tous les deux heures. (Pour au moins laisser le chauffeur se reposer comme même^^) Dans le bus, c'est plus calme et silencieux, tous somnole ou dors ... Tous ? :

-**Mon livre ... **

**-Kakashi arrête de parler en dormant ... soupire Iruka en le repoussant. Et ne bave pas sur moi !**

**-Vous êtes chou tous les deux ... fait sournoisement Anko.**

**-Dors !**

**-Oh ça va ... Itachi ? Toujours avec cet album ? Tu peux me faire voir ?**

**-Non ...**

**-Merde alors ...**

**-Itachi ... soupire Kabuto. Montre s'il te plaît ...**

**-Non.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ...**

**-Allez !**

**-Dormez !**

**-Bof ! Rabat-joie ...**

**-Je vous emmerde !**

**-Ronf ...**

**-Putin mais c'est qu'ils ronflent tous les deux ! chuchotent en choeur Sasuke et Kaï énervés.**

**-Ronf ...**

**-Faites les taire bordel ! s'écrit Neji en rage.**

**-Ro ... ? ... Késaco ?**

**-Baissez le volume sales ronfleurs !**

**-Oh ! On t'emmerde Neji !!! crient en choeur Tyson et Naruto puis se prennent un oreiller même deux en pleine face. Hé !**

**-Vos gueules les garçons ! **

**-Hé les filles vos gueules aussi ...**

**-On t'emmerde Kaï !**

**-Pff ...**

**-Il y en a qui essaye de dormir !!! s'écrit Prue furax. Bordel ! L'élue risque de se réveiller et de faire carnage ...**

**-Ben dors la puce ! fait Tyson en lui souriant. Si tu veux rejoins moi ...**

**-Tyson !**

**-Oups Hilary ... Excuse. **

**-Je t'excuse en te rejoignant mon coeur ...**

**-Ha ...**

**-Quel beau couple ! s'exclame Max.**

**-Jaloux ? fait Marina en le rejoignant. **

**-Non pas du tout !**

**-On fait un jeu de carte j'arrive pô à dormir !**

**-D'accord ...**

**-Prue ...**

**-Ouais Raya ?**

**-Non rien ... Si ! Tu peux me passer ton oreiller ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-J'ai pas pensé à prendre le mien.**

**-D'accord ... Je vais essayer d'en trouver un à échelle humaine ...**

Elle se lève et va dans l'allée du bus en regardant autour d'elle. "Qui pourrait servir d'oreiller ?" pense-t-elle puis marche vers le fond du bus ... "Hum ... Hinata a choisi Naruto ..." En effet les deux jeunes gens dormaient enfin profondément collé l'un à l'autre. Sakura derrière eux avec pris son énorme oreiller en forme de coeur. Un certain Uchiwa fixe la scène kawaï avec un soupçon de jalousie ... "T'as qu'à la rejoindre espèce d'idiot ... En oubliant ton rottweller." Le rottweller en question la suit des yeux. A peine discret. Elle évite donc son regard pour regarder ailleurs ... Flora et Clarisse avait sympathisé et jouent au scrabble ensemble. Temari téléphone à on se demande qui. "... A Shika je présume ... Hum ..." Erika dort sur le torse de Ray et Sky et Mathias joue, essaye plutôt, aux domino. Elliot manipule son Pc et Hilary et Tyson dorment paisiblement ... "C'est mal barré ..." Le tiot Marcello dort déjà avec une multitude de peluche autour de lui ... "Morte de rire ici ... Bon ... Il y a personne pour me servir d'oreiller ... Ouin ..." Elle se retourne las et sans qu'elle n'en s'est aperçu, Kaï était derrière :

**-Putin, t'es maboul ! s'écrit-elle en rage. Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie !**

**-Excuse ...**

Elle essaye de passer mais il lui barre la route :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**-Rien ... Seulement ... Toi.**

**-Quoi ... ?**

Il ne la laisse pas le temps de dire ouf! qu'il la pousse sur les sièges et s'allonge sur elle en la plaquant :

**-T'es malade ! Arrête ! **

**-Hum ...**

Il avance ses lèvres dangereusement vers les siennes mais elle tourne la tête et ses lèvres rencontrent le cou de la jeune fille. Scandalisée, elle essaye de l'écarter mais il est trop fort et continue à embrasser passionnément son cou puis descends jusqu'à sa poitrine :

**-Arrête ! Je vais hurler Kaï !**

Elle panique et sent que Kaï ne va s'arrêter là :

**-Kaï je vais ...**

**-Lâche la, connard ! crit une voix en le tirant de force.**

Ouf! Elle se relève et fixe Kaï qui regarde méchamment son sauveur. "Neji". Elle saute à son cou, soulagée :

**-On t'a rien demandé Huyga ... fait Kaï en les dévisageant.**

**-Merci Neji. chuchote Prue dans l'oreille du jeune homme.**

**-Je n'allais tout de même pas te la laisser, Hiwatari ! **

**-Elle m'appartient ...**

**-Non !**

**- Elle n'est certainement pas à toi ...**

**-Ha ouais ? Regarde !**

Il attrape le menton de Prue et embrasse fougueusement ses lèvres ... Dégoûté Kaï fait une sale tête et sert les poings. Prue n'en revient pas. Neji l'embrasse d'un doux baiser ... Elle manque de défaillir. Il arrête le baiser et la fixe dans les yeux :

**-...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fait la voix étranglée d'Itachi qui avait suivit la scène.**

**-Rien ... réponds Kaï dégoûté en poussant le couple pour rejoindre Sasuke.**

**-Je peux savoir comme même ? refait Itachi en les fixant.**

Neji recule et lâche Prue :

**-Rien, comme il dit ...**

Puis il passe devant lui et va s'asseoir à son siège :

**-Prue ?**

Elle avait peut-être retrouvé ses esprits mais pas sa voix. Pourtant, elle se tourne vers lui, lui faisant face. Elle tremble :

**-Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**-... Oui ... Oui ...**

**-Tu tremble ... Tu es pâle ...**

**-C'est ... Rien !**

Elle part en courant vers son siège en pleurant ...


	10. Emotions en pagailles

**Chapitre 9 :**_**Emotions en pagaille ...**_

Prue renifle, le front contre la fenêtre. Une buée se forme et elle dessine un soleil, le signe de l'amitié entremêlé avec celui de l'amour ... Puis les forme, brisés ... Comme les siens. Comme son coeur. Le petit soleil dessiné semble pleuré à cause de la pluie qui tombe sur le carreau. Elle, ses larmes ont séchés sur ses joues. Le bus n'est pas loin de Lyon et il est presque midi. Elle soupire et se mets dos contre la fenêtre et regarde devant elle. Le bus rentre dans la ville vers la direction d'un restaurant. Les filles avait, depuis plusieurs fois ce matin, été lui demandé si ça allait. Elle leur avait dit que oui et leur fit signe qu'elle voulait pas entamait de discussion. Elle se lève, envie de bouger. Elle se dirige vers le début du bus suivit du regard par deux garçons ... Elle s'assoit sur le siège à côté de sa marraine et lui fait la bise :

**-Ca va miss ? fait-elle en remarquant sa mine défit.**

**-Mieux qu'hier, Marraine.**

**-Ha ! fait Anko. T'as soif ? **

**-La soûl pas on arrive !**

**-Mais Kakashi ! Un petit verre d'eau que je lui proposé pas un verre de saké !!! Et je trouve qu'elle en aurait besoin non ?**

**-Anko ! s'écrit Iruka, énervé. Laisses-la !**

**-Il a raison. fait Kabuto. Un bon chocolat chaud lui ferait du bien plutôt ?**

**-Non de l'eau c'est mieux ! s'écrit Iruka en présentant un verre.**

**-Du calme vous tous ! fait Mylène. Laissez la respirer ! Tiens bois ce verre avec ce cachet d'aspirine ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque ! C'est comme si je t'avais fait miss ! Tu as une terrible migraine et ça se voit !**

**-Merci ...**

**-Si tu veux parler, continue Mylène en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, je suis toujours à l'écoute même ...**

**-Si ça ne se voit pas ! rit Anko en criant.**

**-Mais là ferme ! crit Iruka. Tout le monde t'entend, baka !**

**-Mais ... Stella a raison ... Quel rabat-joie tu fais !**

* * *

Prue avait tout raconté à sa marraine. Mais en lui promettant de ne rien faire :

**-Pourquoi ? fait Mylène en se servant à nouveau de poulet. Il pourrait recommencer !**

**-Non la prochaine fois il se prend mon pied là où je pense !**

**-Oh ! s'écrit Anko. Il risquerait d'avoir mal ! Même d'être castré !**

Tout le monde l'a entendu, et chacun se demande quoi. Mylène a une goutte sur la tempe :

**- Tu ne peux pas te taire, bon sang ! Et ... T'écoute les convers' ?**

**-La moitié. Je suis arrivé au moment où elle a dit : « Non la prochaine fois, il se prends mon pied là où je pense" ! Bien raisonné ma fille ! Je ferais pareil à ta place !**

**-Mais tu vas te taire ! Va décuver ton saké ailleurs !**

**-Oh !!! Pire que Shizune avec Tsunade ! Il faut qu'elle le hurle sur tous les toits ! Qu'elle le hait de ton son être ! Hein ma puce ?**

Elle était sur la table et Prue cache son visage dans ses mains :

**-J'ai honte, j'ai honte ...**

**-Il ne faut pas avoir honte d'être une femme !**

Tout le monde l'écoute, bien obligé, avec une goutte sur la tempe, surtout toutes les filles présentes. Les garçons, eux, ont un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres :

**-... Il faut que tu cris haut et fort que tu les supporte plus ! Mets toi homo ça sera mieux !**

**-Anko ... fait Mylène dans ses dents. Descends tu aggrave ta situation ... **

**-Moi je l'assume ! Je hais les hommes !**

Kakashi eut un drôle de regard et faillit retrouver sa bouche à terre. Iruka se planque sous la table. Kabuto et Itachi font tout pour être sourd :

**-Ma chère Prue ! continue Anko et tout le monde fixe la pauvre Prue qui manque de se retrouver sous la table avec Iruka. Lèves toi ! N'est point honte ! Affirme ta féminité ! Et emmerde les mecs !**

**-Aie aie ... fait Prue et là se cache sous la table en retrouvant Iruka.**

**-Pauvre tiote je te plains ! C'est sur toi qu'elle décuve !**

**-Hum hum ... Je vais sortir de la salle, je vais la laisser décuver seule ...**

**-Ouais mais elle va dégueuler sur toi tout ce que tu as bien pu dire à ta marraine ! fait Kakashi en les rejoignant. **

**-C'est mieux de ne pas être là ... Bon a plus tard !**

Elle sillonne la longue table et pendant que tout le monde fixait Anko en riant, elle sort de sa cachette et sans être vu (enfin elle espère mais ça m'étonnerait), elle court vers les toilettes pour femmes et y entre :

**-Ouf loin des humiliations ...**

**-Tu crois ?**

Celui qu'elle n'espérait pas voir, est là dos contre le mur du fond en train de la fixer :

**-Kaï ! fait-elle effrayée en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que ...**

Il ne réponds pas et s'approche en même temps qu'elle recule :

-**Il nous a dérangé l'autre baka ... fait-il en la coinçant dans un coin. Recommençons là où nous nous sommes arrêté ...**

**-Non ... bafouille Prue en essayant de le pousser mais il attrape ses bras et la plaque aux murs.**

**-Ton soi-disant prince charmant n'est pas là pour te sauver ...**

**-Hum ...**

La main du jeune homme passe sur les jambes de la jeune fille ...

**-T'aimes ... ? Plus loin ?**

**-Non ... Arrête ...**

**-Je veux que tu cris mon nom ...**

**-Je ... Vais ... Hurler plutôt ... Humm !**

**-Avoues-le ça te plaît ...**

**-Encore ? crit une voix rock en entrant dans les toilettes. Lâches là !**

C'est Neji, arrivé à temps. Kaï ne lâche pas pour autant Prue :

**-Non. fait Kaï avec un sourire.**

**-Tu vas voir ! crit Neji et lui fout un coups poing en pleine poire.**

Kaï recule et se prend le mur, les mains sur son nez, plein de sang. Prue en profite pour s'éloigner autant de lui que de Neji. Ce dernier s'étonne mais ouvre la porte des toilettes :

-**Anko a finit de décuver sur toi ... fait-il seulement. Tu peux sortir ...**

Prue a reprit ses esprits :

**-Et vous laissez vous battre comme des cons ? crit-elle, énervée. Jamais de la vie. Sortez vous aussi !**

**-Kaï a son nez en bouillie. fait Neji. Je vais l'aider à se soigner. Allez, sors.**

**-Puis-je au moins vous faire confiance ?**

Neji la fixe, incrédule :

**-Bien sûr ... soupire-t-il. Allez sors ...**

Prue n'en est pas pour autant sécurisée. Elle passe devant lui en le fixant dans les yeux, anxieuse et sort en fixant une dernière fois, Kaï ...

Elle se dirige immédiatement vers la table et se demande s'il faut prévenir sa marraine ou pas. Non ils se feront éjecter du voyage ... Et ça, d'un côté elle en a pas trop envie ... Mais à qui en parler ? Itachi et Kabuto ! Si elle leur demande gentiment ... Ils pourraient au moins pour elle, cacher ça à Mylène ...

Elle s'approche d'Itachi et lui tapote l'épaule :

**-Itachi ... lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille et la fixe, étonné ainsi que Kabuto. Suis moi s'il te plait ...**

**-Un problème ? demande-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.**

**-Toi et Kabuto venez ... supplie-t-elle en le prenant par le bras puis chuchote. C'est important, il ne faut pas que Mylène l'apprenne ... Je vous en prie ...**

Ils acceptent et la suivent sous l'oeil interrogatif de Mylène qui essaye de calmer Anko avec Kakashi et Iruka. Prue les emmènent loin des autres vers les portes des toilettes :

**-Bon alors Prue ? demande Itachi, impatient.**

**-S'il vous plaît ! répond Prue presque en larmes. Kaï et Neji sont à l'intérieur et ... Je ne suis pas sereine. Tout à l'heure, Kaï m'a suivit et ... A essayé ... Mais Neji est arrivé à temps ...**

**-Essayer quoi ? fait Kabuto, curieux.**

**-Laisses ... dit Itachi en comprenant le regard de la jeune fille. Tu crois que Neji se bat avec Kaï à l'intérieur ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'espère pas mais ... Neji lui a foutu un poing magestrale dans le nez et ... J'ai peur de la suite même si ... Neji m'a assuré qu'il ne ... Enfin ... Qu'il ne se battrait pas ... Mais ... S'il vous plaît allez voir mais ... Surtout, n'en parlez pas à Mylène ! Elle serait capable de les renvoyer du voyage ...**

**-D'un côté ça ne sera pas si mal ! réplique Itachi, furieux. Kaï est dégueulasse et tu le laisses faire ?**

**-Mais c'est que ... Ca serait ma faute si ...**

**-Mais non c'est de sa faute ! s'écrit Kabuto du même avis qu'Itachi.**

**-Et Neji ? fait Prue en pleurant. Il n'a rien fait ! Il m'a protégé à chaque fois !**

**-Laisse nous gérer ... dit Itachi en la poussant. Reste à l'écart ...**

**-Je ne voulais pas être une balance mais ... fait Prue en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai peur ...**

**-Chut ... souffle Itachi et ouvre la porte en entrant avec Kabuto.**

Entre temps, dans la pièce, Kaï est allongé au sol avec du sang à terre près de son nez, Neji sur le côté reprends son souffle, le visage bien abîmé. Les tuyaux avaient volé dans la pièce. Des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol :

**-Espèce ... fait Kaï, essoufflé en se relevant avec difficulté. D'imbécile ... Je vais ...**

**-Tu vas faire quoi dans ton état ? demande Neji, ironique. Je voudrais t'envoyer à l'hosto après ce que tu lui as fait à Prue ...**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre ... fait Kaï en lui faisant face. Elle me plaît c'est pour ça que je la veux entièrement ... Et c'est pas toi qui me la prendra ...**

**-Ha ouais ?**

**-Ouais ... Parce que tu ne l'intéresse vraiment pas ... **

**-C'est toi qui le dit ...**

**-Je le sais parce que je la connais mieux que toi ...**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui ... J'étais son amour d'enfance ...**

**-"Etais", c'est révolu ...**

**-En plus de sa façon de te regarder tout à l'heure et le baiser que tu as échangé avec elle hier, ça se voit, tu la dégoûtes ...**

Neji en a marre. Marre de l'écouter débiter des sornettes. Il a envie de lui casser la gueule mais d'une façon ... Mais il se contente de soupirer et de fermer les yeux ... Mais le denier mot fut de trop ...

**-Ha vraiment ? fait-il, énervé en serrant les poings. Je vais te tuer ...**

**-Arrêtez !!! hurle Itachi en entrant et l'empêchant de faire l'irréparable. Tu ne tueras personne, mon vieux ... Vous êtes bien arrangé vous deux ... Prue avait eu raison de suivre son instinct et de nous demander d'aller voir ... Et bien, maintenant vous ressembler à deux guignols bien laids mes gaillards ...**

Il le pousse et Kabuto fait de même avec Kaï sauf qu'il dût le porter un peu pour l'aider à marcher ...

* * *

**-Des inconscients ... soupire Mylène, s'écroulant sur un des sièges de sa suite d'hôtel.**

Ils sont enfin arrivés en Italie. Après de lourdes tensions et de crises. Plus de deux heures à attendre devant un hôpital de Lyon. Pas seulement pour attendre que l'infirmière soigne nos deux lascars mais pour arriver déjà à avoir une infirmière de libre et malheureusement réussir à faire décuver une pauvre Anko saoule ! Mylène soupire de nouveau en se souvenant de ses dernières heures. Plus de deux jours pour aller en Italie, faut le faire ! Et encore, ils avaient prit le train ! Sinon ce serait pire ! La directrice passe son regard sur les deux idiots qui pour se donner contenance, admire d'un air bête la jolie déco de la suite que leur directrice a eu l'odieuse chance d'avoir ... On est directrice ou on ne l'est pas ... Que voulez-vous ... Donc la jolie déco gréco-romaine se faisait "ouéter" par deux de ses "parasites". Tout est passé au peigne fin pour éviter le regard noir d'une Mylène en colère. De la belle tapisserie aux couvertures de lit, en passant par les magnifiques tableaux et en terminant par la plus grosse vue ... Le paysage qu'on voit à travers la fenêtre. En plein sur le beau jardin de l'hôtel de luxe où tout une cohue d'élèves arpentaient de long en large comme s'ils étaient dans leur cour du lycée de Sunshine ... Bavardant de tout et de rien comme à leur chère habitude ... Et d'autres qui fout la dawa, surtout un certain Naruto poursuivit par un Sasuke en colère ... N'allez pas savoir pourquoi ils se coursent ... Donc revenons à l'atmosphère plus tendu et moins jovial de la luxueuse suite où Mylène attends la fin du documentaire sur sa suite que les deux bakas se passent en boucle :

**-Allo la lune, ici la terre ... soupire-t-elle, las. Avez-vous finir de lorgner ma superbe suite ?**

Les deux garçons sursautent de peur à la douce voix ... Enfin pas si douce que ça. Terrible et effrayant sont les maîtres mots de cette voix si autoritaire ...

**-Bon que vais-je faire de deux bagarreurs comme vous ? demande-t-elle à elle-même. Moi qui croyais qu'il y aurait qu'une bagarre entre Naruto et Sasuke ou encore toi, Kaï et Tyson ... Mais là ... Le meilleur de classe B ... Faut le voir pour y croire ! Bon alors j'attends des explications j'attends.**

Les deux garçons se fixent enfin mutuellement du regard, l'air grave et stressé. Mylène allait sûrement les renvoyer du voyage ou pire ! Les renvoyer du lycée tout court ! Manu militari, ouais !

**-Alors ??? s'énerve leur directrice. J'attends ! Dites ! Je vous renvoierais sinon ! Je veux savoir ! Serait-ce encore une fois pour ma filleule ?!**

Depuis le début du projet lycée, Mylène n'avait pas employé le mot "filleule". Faisant tout pour que ce lien de parenté ne rentre pas dans le professionnel, pendant les cours. Les deux lycéens se regardent de nouveau mais cette fois plus froidement. Leur peur semble s'être dissoute. Mylène le sent :

-**JE VOUS PARLE BANDE D'IDIOTS PIRE QUE LES DEUX CRETINS EN BAS DANS LE JARDIN QUI SE POURCHASSENT !!! ET QU'ILS S'AMUSENT A TOUT DETECTORIE !!!**

Vraiment énervée, elle se lève d'un bond de son siège et sort en claquant la porte. Mais revient deux secondes après, las :

**-Vous, je vous préviens, aucunes bagarres ! Et vous avez intérêt à tout me dire dès que j'arrive ou vous n'aurais plus de fesses pour vous asseoir ! Compris ? Pas de fausses compréhensions !**

Elle ressort en re-claquant la porte. Les deux garçons sont encore sur le choc. Surtout après l'hurlement de Mylène. Croyant que c'était sur eux qu'elle allait se jeter ... Ils posent une main sur leur torse et poussent un long soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient échappé au pire ... Ayant retrouvé leur état d'esprit, Neji approche la fenêtre, l'air abattu d'un coup. Il pose sa main sur un des carreaux et fixe Mylène attraper Sasuke et Naruto par leur oreille. Puis il aperçoit l'objet de ses pensées et la hantise de ses nuits près de sa cousine, Hinata. Prue semble ne pas être dans son assiette. D'un coup, leurs regards se croisent. Prue a levé la tête et ils se fixent mutuellement sans sourciller. Mais le regard de Prue revient par terre. Neji sent une respiration sur sa nuque. Kaï. Il a passé sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de l'Huyga. Un rictus se forme sur le visage du russe :

**-Elle ne t'aime pas. dit-il acidement. Tu ne l'auras jamais dans tes bras ...**

**-Là ferme. Elle ne t'aime pas non plus alors ...**

Ils se fixent froidement du regard près à s'entretuer de nouveau quand la porte claque. Le Clang de secours. Mylène balance les deux crétins dans la salle :

**-Quatre idiots que j'ai, maintenant, sur le dos ! Que vais-je faire de vous ?**

**-Ne nous renvoyez pas !!! crise Naruto, à genoux. Vous en prie !**

Mylène le fixe avec dégoût puis d'un geste :

-**Bien sûr, quelle idée ... Allez relève-toi et sors. Avec Sasuke mais cette fois, séparez vous ! Que je vous vois plus traîner ensemble, compris ?**

**-Comprit ... font les deux concernés en choeur en se tuant du regard.**

**-Dehors, ouste ! Bon à vous !**

Ils ont à peine claqué la porte derrière eux que Mylène attaque déjà Kaï et Neji qui soupirent de lasseté :

**-Alors ? Dépêchez je n'ai pas que ça à ...**

La porte s'ouvre :

**-Excuses-moi Mylène, pourrais-je te parler quelques minutes, si cela ne t'ennuis pas, bien sûr ...**

La voix si polie et troublée était Prue. Les deux jeunes hommes la fixent étrangement et elle se recroqueville pour éviter leur regard intense sur elle :

**-Ca m'ennuie un peu tu vois mais bon ... réponds Mylène en la fixant. C'est important ?**

**-Oui ça l'est ...**

**-Bien, sortons ...**

Mylène suit Prue dehors en fermant la porte. Laissant les deux idiots seuls dans la salle :

**-Dépêche s'il te plaît. fait tout de suite Mylène. Je ne peux les laisser seuls un instant, tu vois ...**

**-Je sais ...**

La voix baisse et son visage se rembrunit. Ses gestes marquent une certaine angoisse dans ce qu'elle va dire. Ses mains se glissent dans les poches de derrière de son jean puis elle lève les yeux sur Mylène qui se demande quoi. Prue se mord la lèvre :

**-Voilà, s'ils se sont battus, c'est pour moi. fait-elle en se raclant la gorge. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais pour Kaï c'est que ... Il ne veut que mon corps et c'est tout. Et Neji ... Me défends.**

**-Alors c'est pour ça ... Je m'en doutais. Tu veux qu'on laisse passer mais avec une colle de quatre heures pour eux ?**

**-Oui et qu'on les surveille un peu c'est tout ...**

**-Bien ...**

**-Je sais que ça t'ennuie mais ... Deux heures pour Neji. Cinq pour Kaï et un renvoie de deux jours.**

Mylène ouvre grands les yeux, fort étonné :

**-Je te croyais moins ...**

**-Méchante ? J'espère qu'il retiendra la leçon et qu'il arrête de m'emmerder.**

**-Bien ... Je n'aurais jamais cru ... Enfin, je t'aime bien comme ça ! Mais trois comme même pour Neji, ok ?**

**-Ok, merci de m'avoir écouté. Surtout ne dis pas que c'est moi qui a ordonné cela, ok ?**

**-Hum ça serait bien qu'il sache non ?**

**-Je m'en fous tant qu'il retient la leçon c'est tout et qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille. Je ne suis pas un jouet.**

**-Bien !**

Mylène embrasse sa filleule sur le front, ravie et contente puis rentre de nouveau dans la salle en faisant un petit signe à Prue. Toute guillerette, Mylène ferme la porte et se retourne vers les deux malchanceux. Enfin surtout Kaï. Elle leur tire un énorme sourire et les deux garçons commencent à paniquer :

-**Bien ... répète Mylène en se frottant les mains. Alors voilà la sentence est tombé !**

**-Ha ... ? fait Kaï, apeuré.**

**-Oui ! Et voilà le verdict : Neji tu écope de trois heures de colle !**

**-Ha ... Ok. répond-t-il soulagé. Je voyais pire ...**

Kaï affiche un sourire mesquin croyant qu'il écoperait la même chose mais ...

**-Kaï tu écoperas donc de cinq heures de colle ...**

La pilule passe vraiment mal vu sa tronche. Il manque de s'étrangler et tousse comme un bossu. Neji a un sourire en coin. Mais ce n'est pas finit. Alors que Kaï se remet de ses émotions, Mylène lâche enfin le reste :

**-Et tu sera renvoyé pendant deux jours du lycée ... termine-t-elle souriante.**

**-Quoi ??? s'écrit-il horrifié.**

**-Hé oui !**

**-C'est vous qui l'avait suggéré ? demande-t-il, l'air dégoûté.**

**-Ho non, et j'en étais moi-même fort étonnée de l'attitude de Prue ... **

**-Prue ! C'est elle qui ...**

**-Oui ! Pour Neji elle avait dit deux heures mais j'ai voulu corsé les choses ...**

Neji sourit à cette phrase :

**-Bien maintenant qu'on sait ... fait-il en la fixant. Pouvons nous disposer ?**

**-Avec grand plaisir ! s'exclame Mylène avec ravissement en leur ouvrant la porte. Ouste dehors ! Et finit les bagarres sinon ce sera l'exclusion totale et des bleus en prime de ma part et de celle de Prue ! **

Neji sort le premier le sourire aux lèvres suivit d'un Kaï plus dégoûté de jamais :

**-Tu n'as pas encore gagné Huyga ! crit-il pour que Neji l'entende de loin. Je l'aurais tôt ou tard !**

Malgré lui, Neji l'entend. Il dévale l'escalier de l'hôtel en coupe vent et voit Prue au pied, discutant avec Sakura et Hinata :

**-Prue ! fait-il en s'approchant et Prue le fixe. Merci ...**

**-De quoi ? demande-t-elle faussement. Je n'ai rien fait ... C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé des griffes du grand méchant loup !**

Le grand méchant en loup en question descend les escaliers à ce moment-là et les tuent tous du regard :

**-Ho j'ai l'air d'un loup mon ange ? fait-il froidement en la fixant. Tu seras bientôt à moi ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ...**

**-Là fermes ! s'écrit Sakura en serrant les poings. Dégage ou cette fois c'est moi qui te tape et ça fera plus mal !**

**-Sakura ! s'exclame aussitôt Prue. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ne t'attire pas les ennuis à cause de lui ...**

Prue approche de Neji et fait une chose qui semble réfléchit depuis longtemps. Elle pose ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et l'embrasse ouvertement devant Kaï qui fixe la scène dégoûté. Enervé, il s'en va. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, le couple se recule, se fixant mutuellement avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Sakura sourit à cette vue puis prends une Hinata surprise par le coude et elles partent, laissant seul le couple.


	11. Nouveaux arrivants, Nouvelle menace

**Chapitre 10 :**_**Nouveaux arrivants, nouvelles menaces …**_

_Le voyage se continua donc sur une note plus joyeuse. Les lieux enchanteurs de l'Italie n'étaient plus un mystère pour le jeune couple. Ils respiraient le bonheur … Les deux semaines se passèrent très vite, trop vite aux goûts de tout le monde … Enfin presque. Kaï est plus que soulagé de repartir. Voir le couple s'enlacer à sa vue, le dégoûte au plus profond. Le pire, en rentrant, il sera renvoyé deux jours ! Il soupire, front contre la vitre du bus. Il pleut. Ils arrivent en vue de Cambrai. Le jeune homme pense qu'au moins il aura deux jours de tranquillité, il ne reverra plus celle qui l'attirait embrasser un autre que lui …_

_Cette dernière, un peu à l'avant, dans le milieu, bien casée dans les bras de Neji, papote avec ses amies. Mylène a eut un appel pendant le séjour. Elle avait fait part de l'appel aux jeunes gens juste sur le point de départ. Elle leur a donc annoncé qu'ils auraient la présence de nouveaux élèves. La blonde et ses amies essayent donc de trouver qui ça pourrait bien être :_

**-Bon on sait que c'est un autre monde … insinue Stella d'un air curieux. Mais quel est ce monde ?**

**-Vous pensez pas au monde de Vendread ? propose Sakura.**

**-Non … soupire Prue en se resserrant vers son petit ami. Non je penche plutôt pour le monde d'Harry Potter pas vous ?**

**-T'es sûre ? S'exclament en cœur ses amies sauf Neji qui semble désintéressé de la conversation.**

**-Ben attendez … Quoi d'autre sinon ? Je pense à eux parce que Mylène a précisé qu'ils étaient beaucoup, que c'était des jeunes et non des adultes et que ça avait un rapport direct avec la magie et nous, alors …**

**-Prue a raison. admets Hinata souriante. Mais je ne connais personne de ce monde …**

**-Moi surtout Hermione que je connais, elle fait partie des Sailor Girls. fait Sakura avec un sourire. Je serais ravie de la revoir …**

_Elles continuent de palabrer. Prue se tait, ne disant plus rien, plongeant dans ses pensées. Revoir Harry et les autres … Ca faisait longtemps._

_Au lycée, à leur arrivée, un deuxième bus est là ainsi qu'un troisième. En grosse lettre dorée on peut voir écrit dessus : Poudlard-HP. Prue a vu juste. C'est bien le monde d'Harry Potter qui venait à Sun Purple. Mais comment cela se fait ? Harry et les autres devraient avoir finir leurs études, Voldemort étant détruit à jamais. Prue descend suivit des autres, prenant leurs bagages, la mine un peu réjouit de rentrer et d'avoir passé deux semaines délicieuses. _

_Subitement, il eut une envolée d'hiboux. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient libéré leurs hiboux. Prue les détaille et reconnu enfin quelques un d'entre eux. C'est surtout ceux qui étaient en même année qu'Harry. Certains la reconnaissent, la montrant du doigt. C'est malpoli dis-donc. Une jolie blonde à l'allure distraite arrive d'une marche rapide vers Prue :_

**-Bonjour Prue. Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Luna ! Oui très longtemps ! Comment ça va ?**

**-Ca va … Ho bonjour.**

_Neji arrive derrière Prue et salue gentiment Luna :_

**-Luna, je te présente Neji. Mon petit copain.**

**-Ho enfin tu sors avec quelqu'un ! J'ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais !**

**-Oh Luna …**

_Luna rit et Prue fait de même. Puis en voyant que tout le monde rentre dans la cour du lycée, elles font de même suivit de Neji. La cour est encore plus remplit que d'habitude. Des rencontres se font, des liens se nouent et Prue sourit en sondant la foule du regard à la recherche d'Hermione, Ron et Harry. Une touffe rousse attire enfin son attention mais ce n'est que Fred et Georges, déjà prêts à vendre un de leurs produits à Naruto :_

**-Tu veux jouer des tours ? fait Fred, fièrement en montrant un carton. Ceci sera parfait pour ! Tu vas voir ! Ta cible ne va pas s'en remettre …**

**-Tiens Fred et Georges ! s'écrit Prue en les rejoignant. Vous continuez votre trafic ?**

**-Notre trafic ? font-ils en même temps. Ce n'est pas un trafic. **

**-Mais une vente ! continue Georges. Une vente qui remporte gros ! Et qui impressionne nos clients ! Ce sont des farces et attrapes …**

**-C'est bon arrêtez votre slogan publicitaire** …

_Ils lui sourient puis se retourne vers Naruto, impatient de faire un tour à son rival de toujours … Prue soupire :_

**-Euh où est votre frère et ses amis avant que vous concluez votre « vente » ?**

**-Là-bas sous le préau rose fluo ! réponds Fred en pointant du doigt l'endroit. Hé, flashe cette couleur …**

**-C'est pas pire que le vert fluo à l'autre bout ! réplique son frère, amusé.**

_Prue sourit puis s'en va vers l'attroupement au pied du préau. Elle voit, avec un énorme sourire, Hermione parler joyeusement à Sakura et à Hinata puis à côté Stella et Marina qui saoulent déjà Ron et Harry :_

**-Salut !**

_Ils se retournent vers elle, soulagés d'échapper aux paroles plus qu'énervantes des deux autres filles :_

**-Ha Prue ! fait Ron en la fixant. Ca faisait longtemps.**

**-Oui très longtemps. Ca va vous deux ?**

**-Bien. répond Harry en souriant.**

**-Alors vous venez sur Sunshine ?**

**-Oui, obligé Poudlard a été quelques peu détruit. affirme Ron en soupirant.**

**-Ha bon ?**

**-Oui. fait Harry l'air grave. Mc Gonagall a décidé de venir ici après ce qui s'est passé. Personne ne sait ce qui nous a attaqués. Voldemort est mort, tous ses mangemorts sont en prison … C'est incompréhensible, personne ne comprend !**

_Prue eut l'air étrange puis sent qu'on la prend par la taille. Trop surprise, elle se retourne vers Neji avec un sourire, sans voir l'air étrange des garçons. Elle les refixe après avoir embrassé son petit copain :_

**-Je vous présente Neji, mon petit ami …**

**-Hé ben, toi sortir avec quelqu'un … fait Ron, étonné. Faut sortir le champagne !**

_Prue rit puis un bruit se fait entendre. Iruka essaye de faire marcher le micro. Ce dernier n'ayant pas servit depuis la rentrée :_

**-Bonjour à tous, ravis de revenir à Sun Purple et de revoir les autres élèves restés au lycée. Notre séjour a été des plus rayonnants. Le soleil et le ciel étaient au rendez-vous pour notre plus grand plaisir. Cependant nous avons eu plus de mal et de temps de prévu pour venir …**

_C'était à prévoir qu'il allait en parler. Tout le monde se tait attendant la suite. Dans un coin, dos contre mur, les bras croisés et l'humeur massacrante, Kaï sert des poings en fixant Prue et Neji enlacés :_

**-Ce contretemps était dû à cause de deux perturbateurs. Il y a eu une bagarre qui nous a obligés d'aller à un hôpital, non seulement pour eux mais pour … Aïe Anko !**

_Le reste n'est pas très compréhensif mais des cris de protestations étouffés se font largement entendre. Comme quoi Anko ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Iruka, dès que le calme revient, peut enfin reprendre son micro et continuer :_

**-Donc je disais pour arriver en Italie, on a eu bien du mal … Les noms des deux malins : Neji Huyga et Kaï Hiwatari. Le premier écopera de trois heures de colles quant au deuxième … Cinq heures de colles bien méritées et aussi deux jours de renvoi.**

_Un long et fort murmure se propage dans la foule d'élève. Ceux qui connaissent les deux perturbateurs les fixent un par un en parlant en catimini, les autres se demandent bien ce qui a pu se passer … Kaï pousse un long grognement et tape du poing le mur derrière lui. Une fissure apparaît tellement il y a mit sa rage. Ceux pas loin de lui, reculent encore plus, effrayés. Pendant ce moment d'égard, Iruka laisse la place à Mc Gonagall. Le silence se fait quant le professeur tousse pour ramener l'attention vers elle :_

**-Bonjours à vous tous, chers élèves de Sun Purple. Je m'appelle Minerva Mc Gonagall. J'enseigne … Euh, j'enseignais, plutôt, la métamorphose à Poudlard. Cependant, si je dis « enseignais » à l'imparfait, c'est que notre cher collège a été … Détruit.**

_Dans sa voix, on peut discerner une certaine tristesse. De nouveau, un passage de chuchotements parcourt l'assemblée des élèves de Sun Purple. Quelques un connaissaient Poudlard et jamais, ils n'auraient prédit qu'il serait « détruit ». Que s'était-il donc passé ? Mc Gonagall reprend une certaine inspiration pour continuer :_

**-Oui, détruit. Sans qu'on sache qui nous a attaqués. Des monstres ailés ont débarqué de nulle part et ont commencé à tout détruire et à nous obliger à fuir. Heureusement, l'armée de Sunshine est arrivée à temps pour nous protéger, nous même, nous étions impuissant face à ce genre de monstres.**

_Tout le monde avait écouté avec une pointe d'horreur. Prue, elle, le visage fermé, se demande si c'était un coup de sa rivale de toujours, Audrey, la rose noire. Des monstres ailés … Pourquoi n'avoir pas été prévenue ? Pourquoi elle et les Sailors Girls n'ont pas été appelées pour aller au secours de Poudlard ? Trop de question qui lui donnent la migraine : _

**-Donc à partir de maintenant, avec l'accord du ministre, les cours dispensés à Poudlard seront fait ici à Sun Purple. Si certains et certaines d'entre vous voudrait être dispensés de certains de nos cours, elles sont les bienvenus. J'ai entendu dire qui vous restez quelques heures de libres et si vous voulez apprendre plus que ce qu'on vous apprend, nous ne vous l'empêcherons pas, au contraire … C'est un plus pour vos examens qui débuteront début janvier. Bien. Maintenant tout est dit. Merci de m'avoir écouté …**

_Prue la regarde rendre le micro à Iruka qui reprend la parole pour énoncer d'autres points important que la blonde n'écoute plus. Trop dans ses pensées. Elle doit absolument parler avec Mylène. Savoir ce qui s'est passé vraiment. Et surtout entamer une enquête pour découvrir la vérité …_

_Mais hélas, Mylène s'absente toute la journée. Celle d'après … Puis toute une semaine. Les cours se passent inlassablement. Ils restent plus de trois semaines avant les premières vacances. Celle de Toussaint. Lors d'un cours avec Mc Gonagall, un cours qu'elle avait empressement prit en plus chaque soir, elle apprend à la fin de l'heure que Mylène ne revient pas avant deux semaines. Elle apprend également que sa marraine est sur l'enquête menée par un groupe d'êtres de lumières pour éclaircir ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Prue enrage. Elle n'aime pas être mise à l'écart. Mc Gonagall le voit et à la fin de l'heure, lui demande de rester un moment. Pendant qu'Harry et les autres sortent, Prue avance vers le bureau où le professeur range ses copies :_

**-Mademoiselle Delcamps, comprenez votre marraine. Elle veut que vous passez une année normale loin de toutes personnes ou choses qui pourrait vous écartez de votre diplôme qui vous permettrez de passer un tout autre niveau. Elle résoudra ce mystère et nous pourrons avoir l'esprit tranquille. Ménagez-vous. Ha au faite … Prévenez votre classe. Vos cours d'histoires de la magie seront dispensés par le professeur Binns.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Vous avez l'air étonné et indigné ! Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Rien …**

_Elle soupire. Les cours de Binns étaient des tortures lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Elle voit d'avance les cours déjà saoulant de sa marraine se transformer en pur cauchemar. Cependant, elle affiche un pâle sourire à Mc Gonagall puis s'en va enfin en resoupirant._

_Les deux semaines se passent aussi lentement que si un mois se serait passé. Prue et Neji sortent toujours ensemble, rien ne gâche leur idylle même Kaï qui semble faire tout pour éviter le couple. _

_Mylène ne rentre que deux jours avant le début des vacances de Toussaint. Prue arrive enfin à la voir mais elle fut éjectée du bureau de sa marraine aussi sec. Sans comprendre, ce sursaut d'humeur massacrante, la blonde ne le comprend que plusieurs heures plus tard en cours de Métamorphose. Mc Gonagall lui apprend que l'équipe de Mylène n'avait rien trouvé. Ce pourquoi, l'humeur noir de cette dernière. Le lendemain, à la fin de la journée, Neji vient la voir dans le couloir des dortoirs pour lui annoncer qu'il allait repartir au monde de Naruto avec sa cousine pour les vacances. Elle fut premièrement surprise et surtout déçue. Elle passera les vacances seules._

_A croire que presque tout le monde s'est donné le mot. Le jour des départs, presque tous les élèves se regroupent dans le couloir, valise en main. Neji embrasse encore tendrement sa petite amie puis le couloir se vide de ses élèves :_

**-On s'écrit mon ange … **

**-Oui, Neji. Passe de bonnes vacances.**

**-Fais attention à toi.**

_Il dit ça en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de la blonde. Kaï dos contre le mur, ne semble pas faire attention à eux. Mais c'est en apparence. Car ils leur fait attention … très attention. Enfin, il ne les verra plus enlacé, en train de se toucher, de s'embrasser … Neji s'en va enfin, pas très rassuré de laisser sa blonde près de ce crétin mais n'a pas le choix … Prue, la main levée, fait des signes d'au revoir avec un sourire qu'elle veut rassurant pour son amour. _


	12. Toussaint : La fête des morts

**Chapitre 11 : _Toussaint : La fête des morts_.**

_Dès que Neji franchit le seuil de la porte, le sourire de Prue s'efface. Il vaut mieux s'éloigner pendant ces deux semaines. Elle doit réfléchir à leur couple. Elle regrette. Entre eux, il n'y a que de l'amitié. Elle l'a remarqué juste après leur retour d'Italie et quant elle revit Harry et les autres. Alors c'était pour ça que Neji avait accepté de rejoindre sa famille avec sa cousine pour les vacances. Peut-être que s'ils s'éloignent loin de l'autre, ils pourront mieux y réfléchir … Mais à cet instant, pour Prue, tout est réfléchit. Elle ne l'aime qu'en ami. Ce n'est pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait pour Kaï et Tyson. C'est de la pure amitié pour Neji. Alors que pour les deux autres, c'est différent. Complètement différent. Prue sait qu'elle le fera souffrir. Car il s'attache à elle. Il l'aime, enfin croit l'aimer, mais en faite pas du tout. Elle le voyait. Elle affiche un sourire contraint en pensant puis une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et se retourne, croyant que Kaï passait à l'assaut. Mais non. Ce n'est qu'Harry :_

**-Ouf tu m'as fait peur !!!**

**-Oh excuse, Prue. Ca va ? T'as l'air stressé !**

**-Du tout ! Je vais superbement bien !**

**-Tu es sûre ? Neji te manquerait-il déjà ?**

_Un éclair étrange de tristesse passe dans les yeux bleus fort clairs de Prue. Harry ne comprend pas :_

**-Un problème ? Il te manque vraiment ?**

**-Oh Harry en fait …**

_Elle ne supporte pas garder ça pour elle. Elle doit en parler à quelqu'un, sinon elle allait craquer. Elle se retrouve dans les bras d'Harry en pleurant. Ce dernier s'inquiète :_

**-Ca ne va pas ? Dis-moi tout …**

_Prue prend Harry par le poignet et sortent, pour être loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Surtout celles de Kaï. Déjà qu'il l'a vu pleurer … Prue emmène Harry dehors loin du lycée où déjà un certain nombre d'élèves, restés malheureusement, sont soit allongé ou assis en train de bavarder. Les deux amis s'éloignent encore plus et vont s'asseoir dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un chêne. Ce qui ne voit pas, c'est le jeune couple derrière le buisson qui … Enfin, n'entrons pas dans les détails ! Prue essaye d'essuyer ses larmes, Harry lui tend un mouchoir qu'elle accepte avec plaisir pour s'essuyer les yeux. Elle commence, avec peine, à tout lui raconter. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Puis ses doutes, ses questions …_

**-Je me rends seulement compte que je ne l'aime qu'en ami … Que dois-je faire, Harry ? Continuer puisqu'il m'aime pour ne pas le faire sou …**

_Harry pose son doigt sur les lèvres de Prue pour la faire taire. Il a un regard étrange qui fait frissonner la jeune fille. Bizarrement, le regard électrique du jeune homme la rend toute chose :_

**-Prue. C'est toi qui vas souffrir dans l'histoire. S'il t'aime vraiment, il n'aimera pas te voir souffrir.**

_Pourquoi en cet instant, la jeune fille ne sait plus où elle en est ? Pourquoi la voix si suave de son ami fait autant vibrer son corps ? Elle n'en sait rien. Mais les paroles de son vis-à-vis la fait revenir à la réalité. Il a raison. Pourquoi est-elle si envoûtée par un tel regard que le beau jeune homme lui accorde ? Si ensorcelée ? Qui lui enlève toute conscience … Ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement de celles de son ami … Ce dernier ne sait même pas non plus ce qui lui arrive. Il la laisse approcher vers lui sans bouger, le cœur battant …_

_Un bruit de feuillage les interrompt brusquement. Ils reviennent à la réalité, terrifiés, de non seulement d'être dérangé mais d'avoir le sentiment d'avoir été épié …_

_Ils tournent lentement, robotisé, leur visage vers le buisson qui leur fait face. D'un coup, une tête blonde familière en sort avec une autre, brune. Très très familière … Mortellement familièrement :_

**-Malefoy … fait Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, horrifié.**

**-Parkinson … murmure Prue, blanche comme un mort.**

**-Delcamps, Potter … siffle l'ex-Serpantard avec un affreux sourire. Comme on se retrouve dans d'étranges circonstances. Un conseil, gardez vous ce que vous avez vu et on vous laisse tranquille.**

_Ce qu'ils avaient vu ? Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu ! Mais Malefoy ne le croit pas. Il est aveuglé puis s'en va enfin avec Parkinson, un dernier regard menaçant vers le pseudo couple. _

_Mais que trafiquait Malefoy avec Parkinson derrière un buisson … ? Prue en devient cramoisi ainsi qu'Harry, car ils ont vite fait l'allusion … Ils restent un moment sous le choc puis avec un regard entendu, ils décident de rentrer. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, ça laisse chèvre …_

_Une semaine passe sans problèmes. Le premier novembre commence dans le froid. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'hiver. Les élèves restant à Sun Purple s'emmitouflent pourtant déjà d'un pull roulé et d'une veste pour affronter les vents froids de novembre. Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des morts, l'espace d'une journée, Sunshine offre, comme à chaque année, pour ses habitants, le moyen de se recueillir sur la tombe d'un parent proche ou d'un ami même si la tombe n'est pas sur Sunshine. Les Sunshiniens appellent cet endroit spécial « le cimetière des retrouvailles ». Prue et Harry approchent l'entrée avec les autres élèves. Une grille en fer rouillé s'ouvre lentement laissant entrer ses visiteurs :_

**-Tu vas aller voir la tombe de tes parents et de Sirius, Harry ?**

**-Heu … **

**-Comme je te l'ai expliqué, c'est vrai, tu peux retrouver leurs tombes.**

**-Mais … Où … ?**

**-Laisses toi guider par la magie du cimetière Harry …**

**-Et toi ?**

**-Je vais te laisser seul. C'est mieux d'être seul pour se recueillir mais si tu veux …**

_Harry sort sa main de sa poche et attrape le poignet de la jeune fille en l'emmenant avec lui. Prue eut un sourire puis se laisse guider par Harry. Ils trouvent les tombes et se recueillent en silence. La princesse dépose des bouquets sur les deux tombes. Le jeune homme la regarde faire avec un regard étrange. Elle se redresse pour lui faire face en souriant :_

**-Et toi, Prue tu dois te recueillir aussi ?**

**-Hum … Oui. Ma sœur !**

_Elle le prend par la main et l'emmène. Ils tombent sur une tombe déjà fleurie :_

**-Stella et les autres sont déjà passés à voir. Dommage qu'elles soient déjà partit ! fait Prue en fixant autour d'eux.**

_Elle s'accroupit devant la tombe, dépose une gerbe de roses blanches puis commence à se recueillir. Harry passe son regard sur la pierre tombale. Mathilda Delcamps. Prue ne lui en a jamais parlé. Il ne connaît pas la jeune fille mais se recueille aussi. Prue se redresse avec un sourire puis se tourne vers Harry quant un cri se fait entendre :_

**-Prue-chan !!! **

**-Luffy-kun !**

_Le garçon caoutchouc arrive en courant vers eux :_

**-Comment ça va, Prue-chan ?**

**-Bien et toi ?**

_Ils bavardent mais au loin Nami et les autres le rappellent pour s'en aller. Sans oublier de faire signe à Prue :_

**-Bye, à la prochaine, Prue-chan !**

**-A plus tard, Luffy-kun.**

_Elle fait signe aussi aux autres qui lui sourient en s'en allant. Elle se retourne vers Harry :_

**-On y va ?**

**-Hum, hum …**

_Ils sortent enfin puis sur le chemin, Prue a une idée :_

**-Tu as déjà visité le château de Sunshine ?**

**-Euh, non …**

**-Alors viens !**

_Elle le prend encore par la main et l'entraîne déjà vers l'immense château qui surplombe le lycée. Un gigantesque monument effigie de Sunshine. Le cœur de Sunshine même. Là où se situent les appartements du ministre et là où devra habiter Prue, quant elle sera reine. Elle n'essaye de ne pas y penser. Elle ne veut pas le devenir. Elle veut être une habitante normale de Sunshine sans hautes responsabilités. _

_Ils pénètrent dans le château, visiblement, moins remplit que d'habitude, en période « estivale ». Seuls, les deux gardes de l'entrée les accueillent en se courbant devant la princesse. Cette dernière, sa main toujours dans celle d'Harry, l'emmène pour monter les escaliers._

_Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi à se promener dans le château, Prue faisant visiter à Harry._

_Ils font comme les autres journées qu'ils ont passées ensemble. A se promener, à rire, à bavarder de tout et de rien … Ils sont en train de se courser, à présent, au dernier étage. Prue devant qui distance Harry de deux mètres. Ce dernier est à bout de souffle mais arrive à éliminer leur distance et à la rattraper. Mais c'est parce que la jeune fille est aussi essoufflée. Elle s'arrête, il ne l'avait pas prévu et bien sûr, lui rentre dedans. Elle était devant une porte entrouverte et ils tombent dessus en la poussant. Se retrouvant à terre, dans une position embêtante, ils rougissent mutuellement …_

**-Voyons, qu'est-ce c'est que ces manières, Mr Potter … ?**

**-Mais je vous retourne la question, miss Delcamps !**

_Ils rient puis se taisent en se fixant dans les yeux. Bizarrement, il eut une sorte de mal à l'aise. Prue bouge inconsciemment son bassin ce qui fait réagir Harry. La jeune fille le sent et rougit :_

**-Désolée …**

**-Prue ?**

**-Hum … ?**

**-Je peux …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-… t'embrasser ?**

_Elle rougit violemment. Elle se redresse sur un coude, rapprochant leurs visages :_

**-Oui …**

_Elle ne réfléchit plus aux conséquences. Elle ne pense plus à Neji. Elle ne pense que d'avoir les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Une chaleur inexpliquée s'immisce dans son bas-ventre. Ils s'embrassent enfin, doucement, tendrement puis passionnément presque affamés. Il passe sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, demandant ainsi l'entrée qu'elle accepte en le laissant faire. Leurs langues se croisent et se recroisent dans un ballet infini de sens diverses qui les emmène autre part … Elle sent les mains de son compagnon commencer à la caresser. Elle frissonne sous les contacts, elle en demande plus. Mais ils arrêtent enfin à bout de souffle, se dévorant du regard :_

**-Harry …**

**-Prue … Je ne veux pas qu'on soit désolé et qu'on porte ça …**

**-Pour un accident ? Moi non plus …**

**-Je t'aime.**

_Prue pique un nouveau fard, son cœur manquant un battement :_

**-Moi aussi, je … Je t'aime.**

_Harry sourit et l'embrasse de nouveau, le cœur léger d'avoir enfin pu avouer ce qu'il portait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps mais qu'il s'était enfin avouer à lui-même depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Tout en l'embrassant, elle espère que cela ne se finira pas comme avec Tyson et qu'Harry est vraiment amoureux d'elle …_


	13. La rentrée haute en ambiance !

**Chapitre 12 **_**:**__** La rentrée haute en ambiance !**_

**-Bientôt …**

**-C'est quand bientôt ? Parce que j'en ai marre …**

**-Un peu de patience, nom de nom !**

**-C'est bien beau de dire ça, maître Audrey, mais vos plans n'avancent pas …**

**-Et les habitants du monde des sorciers ainsi les élèves de Poudlard ont survécu …**

**-Mais taisez-vous donc vous deux ! Notre cible, vous le savez bien, n'est que elle … Cette …**

**-On sait !**

Sur une planète non loin de Sunshine, la rose noire et ses sbires se disputent. Au-dehors de la caverne, les monstres ailés, qui ont attaqué l'école des sorciers, se reposent. L'un baille et crache une longue traînée de feu et de fumée, enflammant ainsi la partie arrière d'un de ses congénères. Ce dernier se redresse en colère et crache lui aussi … Engendrant une bagarre entre les monstres …

**-Maudits monstres qui servent à rien !**

**-Betty, calme tes ardeurs … Ce sont tes monstres.**

**-Mes monstres ? Ce sont vos monstres, maître Audrey ! Les vôtres !**

**-On se calme !**

**-Toi la religieuse tu te tais !**

Alicia entre ses deux compères se tait, vexée. Clarisse ne dit rien, les bras croisés. Les entendre se battre l'énerve mais elle ne peut rien dire …

**-Bon, stop ! Voilà mon second plan écoutez !**

**-Un plan qui va encore tombé à l'eau, si vous voulez mon avis …**

**-On ne veut pas ton avis, Betty ! Ecoutez …**

Alicia se rapproche tandis que Clarisse tend simplement l'oreille. Quant à Betty, froissée, elle écoute vaguement …

**-Oh non la rentrée, déjà … soupire Sakura, les bras ballants.**

**-Ne me dit pas que tu en as déjà marre ? fait Tenten en entrant dans le hall**.

Les élèves entrent eux aussi à leur suite, bagages en main. Ils doivent traverser le hall, signalant au passage leur présence au surveillant, Iruka.

**-Ben c'est pas ça … J'étais tranquille sans Ino sur le dos …**

**-Tu ne l'as pas croisé, à voir, dans Konoha pendant les vacances.**

**-Oui c'était le bonheur …**

**-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous avez passez de bonnes vacances ? demande Iruka en marquant sur le carnet d'appel.**

**-Très bonnes et vous ?**

**-Ca s'est bien passé. Trop pour ainsi dire …**

**-Pas de grabuge côté … Euh …**

**-Ta sœur a été sage comme une image, Sakura. **

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Ho que oui, c'est ça qui a été effrayant ! **

Sakura rit ainsi que Tenten puis partent vers la sortie en faisant signe à Iruka qui continue son travail.

**-Tout va bien, Neji ? Tu crois … Qu'elle … Sera fâchée ?**

**-Je dois lui parler … J'espère que tout ira bien. J'ai ouvert les yeux, maintenant …**

Il serre sa main dans celle de sa cousine. Ils entrent dans le hall, saluant Iruka qui débordé, ne remarque rien. Par contre, Kakashi sort du bureau des surveillants et a l'air étonné …

**-Je pensais qu'Hinata sortait avec Naruto …**

**-De quoi parles-tu Kakashi ?**

**-Je viens de voir entrer Neji et Hinata main dans la main …**

**-Comme deux cousins … Et alors ? Regarde.**

Dehors, ils voient Naruto se jeter sur Hinata qui rougit violemment et un Neji qui soupire pour continuer sa route seul …

**-Je n'ai rien dit … fait Kakashi en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.**

Iruka sourit en soupirant voyant les autres élèves retardataires arriver en masse … Pendant que Kakashi retourne dans le bureau sans l'aider.

Prue court dans tous les sens dans son dortoir. Ce dernier est dans un tel désordre … Elle fonce vers sa penderie en quête de son uniforme :

**-Malheur … Mais où est-il ?!! J'en ai trois d'uniformes et je n'en trouve aucun ! Mais le pire …**

Elle fixe les couvertures de son lit en boule … C'est la rentrée des classes. Neji revient. Que va-t-il dire ? Comment va-t-il réagir … ?

**-Bonne question … Haaaa … **

**-Onee-chan ?**

**-Oui … ?**

Prue se retourne doucement pour réaliser la pire des horreurs de la journée …

**-QUOI ??????????? NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAS ELLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Prue onee-sama !!!**

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui saute littéralement dessus. La blonde devient blanche, puis verte et enfin violette …

Derrière la porte, contre le mur, une brune aux cheveux courts baisse la tête :

**-Et c'est repartit pour un tour …**

L'arrivée de cette intruse a tout bousculé. Prue n'a pas pu allait voir Neji. Ce dernier se retrouve donc seul au milieu de la cour pendant le discours de rentrée que donne Iruka. Normalement c'est Mylène ou monsieur Dickenson qui s'en charge mais là …

**-Il en est hors de question !!! hurle Prue comme une dégénérée, tapant du poing sur la table. Je me tue avant !**

Mylène soupire et monsieur Dickenson sourit en croissant ses doigts :

**-Je crois bien que tu n'as pas le choix, Prue. Il faudra l'accepter …**

Prue déglutie et Adeline, la fille aux cheveux long rose bonbon, continue de serrer le bras de la pauvre blonde en sautillant, heureuse. Prue n'a vraiment mais vraiment pas de chance. Mais le pire …

Elle glisse un œil sur le côté. Dans la pénombre du bureau du directeur, elle voit une silhouette. La sœur d'Adeline, Riyu. La pire … en quoi ? Prue ne sait que trop bien malheureusement. La sueur au front, elle a peur de la suite. Mais elle inspire en souriant. Il y a pire heureusement. Elle ne devra supporter que eux deux pas …

**-Bonjour la compagnie, ça va ?**

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hurlement dans tout le lycée. Dans la cour, Iruka se tait, les oiseaux sur les toits s'envolent, effrayés. Ils ne sont pas les seuls :

-**Depuis tout à l'heure, ça n'arrête pas …**

**-Je me demande qui crie ainsi …**

Sakura et Tenten se fixent un moment, perdues puis à un second cri ou plutôt long hurlement d'effroi, elles se pointent du doigt, elles se regardent avec un trait de génie passant :

**-Et si c'était … Prue !!!!!**

Pas de doutes possibles, les filles … Vous avez touchés justes. D'autres ont comprit, inquiets et curieux, comme Neji … Et Harry.

Les lycéens se retrouvent dans la cafétéria riant et discutant tout en déjeunant. Aujourd'hui, les cours commenceront plus tard. Vers dix heures et demi. Sakura et Tenten s'assoient à une table de six pensant que Prue allait arriver ainsi que des invités de dernières minutes. Genre Neji et autres … Mais quand elles allaient savoir …

**-Bonjour. Je peux m'asseoir ? Vous attendez Prue, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Harry ?**

Il leur sourit en s'asseyant. Les deux jeunes filles se regardent un instant bizarrement, sentant quelque chose de pas naturel. Il allait se passer quelque chose … Une vérité va sortir … Neji arrive ensuite souriant et saluant les deux jeunes filles puis se fige en voyant Harry. Mais le ninja s'assoit sans un mot, ne sachant pour l'instant rien.

Cependant Harry affiche un regard angoissé.

Les portes de la cafétéria claque brutalement. Prue entre avec peine … Un poids la retient et quel poids !

**-Mais tu vas me lâcher bon sang !!! Sale peste !!!**

**-Onee-sama !!!! **

**-Rahhhhh !!! **

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Un gros silence. Tous sont figé et tirent une sale tête … Surtout Neji et Harry. Prue le remarque et baisse la tête en voyant que la petite peste a ses mains bien placé sur la poitrine de la blonde …

**-Hé ben ça promet … fait Riyu en arrivant derrière les deux cruches. **

**- !!!!!!! NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!**

Et une gamine qui vole au-dessus d'une foule de lycéens hors de coup … Prue, jambe levée, a la respiration saccadée, énervée. Et une Riyu qui saigne du nez et une … Et pas qu'elle … On voit la culotte blanche de la pauvre blonde, qui le voyant, se remet bien aussitôt, embarrassée.

_*** Faut vraiment que j'arrive à me contrôler …* pense Riyu hors d'elle en s'épongeant son nez.**_

_***Oh non, la honte …* pense Prue, rouge puis devient blanche.* Neji !!! Ha la poisse …***_

Comme si ses jambes sont en plombs, elle avance lentement et lourdement vers la table, maudite.

Sakura et Tenten ont toujours un regard de zombie et Harry et Neji essuient leurs nez en vitesse, rouge. Dans le fond de la salle, c'est un Kaï rouge et bavant presque qui se contient avec mal … A côté de lui, Sasuke a les yeux fermés, l'air bizarre …

**-Euh … Bonjour …**

Prue approche enfin, pâle comme un mort. Elle déglutie puis sourit avec peine. Elle fixe Harry puis s'assoit à ses côtés en l'embrassant devant Neji :

**-Euh, bonjour Harry ! **

**-Bon … bonjour Prue.**

**-Tu saignes ?**

**-Ha euh non ça va …**

Ils se taisent, en tournant la tête vers Neji qui a un regard bizarre. Mais celui soupire puis sourit :

**-Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. J'ai été remplacé. Donc tu as vu toi aussi que nous deux c'était impossible …**

Prue cligne des yeux sans y croire :

**-Toi … aussi …**

Elle fronce les sourcils et sourit en se serrant contre Harry. Ce dernier rougit, soulagé que ça se finit comme ça …

**-Hé toi, bouge de ma Onee-sama tout de suite !**

Prue soupire, las. Revoilà la peste à la charge …

**-Hé Prue, c'est qui la naine ? demande Sakura en pointant du doigt Adeline.**

**-Quoi ??? La naine c'est toi !!! Beuh !!! Obaa-chan !**

**-NANI ???!!! Répètes sale gamine !!!!**

**-Sakura !**

Les deux filles, levées, s'affrontent du regard se lançant des éclairs. Prue au milieu soupire encore plus pendant qu'Harry rit jaune, gêné.

**-On ne se bagarre pas dans l'enceinte du lycée !!! crit une voix.**

**-Ha mince … soupire Tenten. Boris …**

Sakura et Adeline ne se calme pas pour autant … et les noms d'oiseaux s'en suivent …

**-COLLEES !!!**

**-Collée le premier jour ça le fait … soupire Riyu, les bras croisés. Ad' …**

Elle attrape sa sœur en posant sa main sur sa tête rose et la tourne vers elle :

**-Ad' que dirait maman en te voyant geindre ?**

**-Heu …**

**-Adeline, Riyu.**

**-Maman !!!!! Ha !!!!**

Tous se retournent vers le fond de la salle. Une aura noire s'étire sur toute la salle et tous se figent de nouveau …

**-Galaxia-sama …**

Prue reste figée dans un masque de peur. Elle ne bouge plus, ne respire plus. Galaxia-sama … Galaxia Senseï … La blonde déglutie en fermant les yeux, écoutant les pas de la jeune femme approcher vers eux.

**-GALAXIA-SAMA !!!!**

La jeune femme s'arrête. Elle sourit étrangement. Les autres regardent la scène, étonnés, perdus. Pourquoi Prue hurle-t-elle de cette façon ? Pourquoi cette peine, cette haine au fond de sa voix … ?

**-Je … Je n'accepterais … Jamais … JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS ? QUE TU SOIS DE NOUVEAU MON SENSEI !!! TU ENTENDS ?**

**-J'entends.**

Prue se fige de nouveau, le cœur battant. Galaxia s'est approché de la blonde que cette dernière en frissonne … La sueur perle à son front. Galaxia sourit sournoisement en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Prue :

**-De quoi as-tu peur ? De Moi … Ca m'est bien étrange, vois-tu … Toi, l'Elue … Qui ne doit avoir peur de personne … Hum … J'adore …**

**-…**

**-Mais crois-moi, ce ne doit pas être de moi que tu dois avoir le plus peur … **

**-… Hmm …**

**-Mais de la mort elle-même, belle enfant …**

**-MERE !!!**

Galaxia se redresse en continuant de sourire mais froidement. Elle fixe sa jeune fille. Elle remet une de ses mèches de cheveux en place sans rien dire continuant de fixer Riyu :

**-Tu sais très bien que Prue a peur de toi … Comment peux-tu jouer avec ses sentiments ? Elle t'as sauvé la vie et regarde ce que tu fais … Tu la terrorises … Tellement ce que tu lui a fait subir la fait souffrir !**

**-Riyu-chan … Je ne t'avais jamais vu me parler de cette façon, auparavant … Vois-tu, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris, mon enfant … Tu dois beaucoup estimer Prue-hime, mon ange … **

**-…**

**-Ha l'amour quand tu nous tiens … Soit, je n'approcherais plus Prue-hime de cette façon, je te le promets … Mais sache que … **

Elle avance vers l'entrée, passant devant une Riyu effrayée :

**-Sache toutefois que ton attitude sera punie … Ce soir, dans ma chambre, j'aurais à te parler. Tchao, Prue-hime. Au prochain cours, demain matin à la première heure ! Ha, ha !**

Elle passe sa langue sur sa lèvre, d'un air mauvais puis s'en va.

**-Quelle matinée, dis-donc … fait Tenten, d'un air las. Galère comme dirais Shikamaru … Tu as tellement de choses à raconter, Prue-chan. Bien, on en parlera dans le cours d'Itachi-san, cet aprèm …**

Tellement les cours d'italien sont génial pour discuter … Sakura remise du choc tire la langue à miss peste qui sonnée, elle aussi, se remet durement. Mais Sakura fait moins la maligne en voyant la feuille de colle que lui lance Boris …

**-Ca va ? demande Riyu à Prue toujours perdue.**

**-Hum … Deko ?**

**-Delcamps ?**

**-Mer … Merci pour … Être …**

**-Intervenue ? De rien. **

**-Elle va …**

**-Sans doute. Tant pis. Au moins, j'ai mi les points sur les i. Euh … Pour Ad, je vais essayer de la calmer aussi pour qu'elle ne te crée plus d'ennuis.**

**-Hé !!! crit cette dernière, vexée. Je ne crée pas d'ennuis … !!!**

**-Au que si, morveuse !!! s'exclame Sakura en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne.**

**-Aïeuhhhh !!!! Onee-sama, la vieille m'a tapée !!!**

**-Ha pitié ! soupire Prue, sa main sur son front.**

Riyu sourit d'un air moqueur. Prue est vexée et soupire. Harry la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter, ne comprenant rien à l'histoire … Sakura et Adeline se courent après suivit par un Boris, énervé :

**-Espèce de planche à pain ! hurle Sakura après Adeline.**

**-C'est toi la planche à pain, Obaa-chan !!! **

**-MORVEUSE !!! Tu vas voir !!!**

**-Sakura ne détruit pas la cafétéria par pitié … soupire Naruto en les voyant passer.**

**-Mais quelle baka … grogne Sasuke, énervé. Elle en fait du grabuge, la planche à pain …**

**-Né ???!!! Sigh …**

**-Vraiment ? Bah, il est con toute façon … T'es moins planche à pain qu'Ino !**

Itachi soupire en lisant les copies que ses élèves ont rendu à l'instant. Il écoute d'une oreille discrète les discussions de ses élèves. Son oreille est fort attirée par une conversation qui sort des « une interro dès le jour de la rentrée, il fait fort, ce prof ! » … Il fixe la blonde plongée dans ses pensées, pas pour longtemps. Tenten revient à la charge et pose la question :

**-Alors qui sont ces personnes ? Raconte tout Prue-chan !**

Prue soupire longuement. Sakura, Tenten, Hilary, Erika et Hinata la fixent intensément attendant que la blonde réponde. Riyu et Adeline à l'avant de la classe, ont le regard caché, écoutant.

**-Riyu Deko est ma rivale. Adeline, sa sœur, m'aime et n'arrête pas comme vous l'avez vu, de me poursuivre et ce depuis que j'ai battu Riyu au collège de la magie … Avant elle vénérait sa sœur maintenant c'est moi et en pire … Galaxia-sama est … mon ancienne senseï.**

**-Senseï ?**

Prue hoche la tête en croisant les bras. Elle ne leur raconte pas ce que Galaxia lui a fait, elle parle surtout du comment elles se sont rencontrées et pourquoi elle ne veut pas les voir ici :

**-Riyu et Adeline seront nos camarades de classes. Galaxia-sama, une de nos profs d'enseignements Sailors spéciaux.**

**-Spéciaux ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Quels genres d'enseignements spéciaux ? demande Hinata d'une petite voix timide.**

Le visage de Prue devient grave. Des flashs d'horreurs lui reviennent à l'esprit mais elle se secoue :

**-Nous verrons bien ce qu'elle nous fera …**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait de grave pour que tu sois … commence Tenten, d'une voix blanche. Comme ça en sa présence … Comme a dit Riyu …**

**-Elle t'a fait des choses graves ? termine Sakura, pâle.**

**-Je ne peux rien dire … Désolée.**

**-La mémoire de Prue n'est pas totalement revenue ! s'exclame Hilary, triste. Il ne faut … Pas lui en demander trop. Nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer … La chose.**

Tous admettent avec un visage grave et sérieux …

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Fait Prue juste avant la sonnerie. Je ferais tout pour supporter leur présence … Tout.**

**-Et Harry est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Sakura. **

**-Il est ton épaule ! soutient Tenten en faisant un clin d'œil rassurant.**

Prue sourit faiblement en rassemblant ses affaires. Pensant qu'elle suivait, les autres sortent :

**-Est-ce que ça va ? demande une voix au-dessus d'elle.**

Surprise, elle lève la tête et fixe Itachi qui fait de même :

**-Bien sûr …**

**-Non, elle est revenue.**

**-Hmm …**

**-Fais attention à toi.**

**-Hmm …**

**-Prue ?**

**-Hmm ?**

**-Tu n'aimes plus Neji ?**

**-Hmm** …

Itachi fronce les sourcils. Les Hmm l'énervent. On dirait son frère bordel ! Il la fixe, la dévore presque des yeux. Il l'aime. Pourquoi est-elle aussi aveugle ?

Voyant qu'il ne parle plus, elle repousse sa chaise pour se lever, terminant de ranger ses affaires.

Mais elle, elle ne l'aime pas … Parce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne fait que ça dis donc ?! Quand verra-t-elle que c'est lui … Qu'elle aime ?

**-Prue.**

**-Ho heu … Oui, Itachi ?**

**-Non, rien. Vas-y.**

**-Hé bien … Merci, Itachi et à plus tard.**

**-A plus tard, oui …**

Il ne la regarde même pas partir en courant dans les couloirs …

Le silence se fait dans la classe, dans le bâtiment même … Sauf dehors où les élèves se rassemblent pour aller manger …

Le soleil entre dans la salle et dore les tables de bois brut …

Une ombre le cache un moment :

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais … J'en t'en empêcherais. fait Itachi, en serrant les poings.**

**-Ho … On dirait que tous, ici, sont tombés amoureux de ce monstre …**

**-Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie !**

**-Elle n'aurait pas dû …**

**-En effet. Tu aurais dû mourir.**

**-Que de gentillesse … Trop de gentillesse. Elle mourra. Bientôt …**

**-JAMAIS !!!**

Il se retourne, son poing rencontrant une table qui était derrière lui. Il en a fait un trou … De rage. L'ombre est partie.


	14. Reprise des cours et malaise

**[****kittythecat : Merci pour tes rewiews. C'est vrai que c'était pas terrible entre Prue et Neji ou encore avec Harry. C'est plus intéressant avec Itachi ou Kaï, je dois le reconnaître. J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont. ^^ D'autres personnages vont apparaître bientôt. Merci de mettre des rewiews pour donner ton avis ^^**

**Les poèmes ne sont pas de moi, bien sûr ! Je n'arriverais pas écrire des poèmes aussi bien écrit^^ ]  
**

**Chapitre 13 :_ Reprise des cours et malaise._**

La salle des professeurs a un climat tendu, une atmosphère dure à supporter. Galaxia, assise dans un fauteuil près de la fontaine d'eau, sourit. Elle aime ce genre d'ambiance glaciale … Même l'eau de la fontaine se glace. Les autres professeurs présents, Kabuto, Ebisu, Kurenaï et Zoro, se retournent, effrayés. Tsunade et Mylène entrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtent, fixant froidement Galaxia. Cette dernière n'a pas bougé de sa place, elle garde son sourire mauvais :

**-Hum, quelle atmosphère glacée … **

**-Comme tu les aimes. répond froidement Mylène, énervée. Je n'ai rien dit devant Monsieur Dickenson et devant tes filles parce que je les respecte. Mais nous sommes à peu près seules à présent et voilà ce que j'ai … Ou plutôt nous avons à te dire.**

**-Ne t'approche pas de Prue. fait Tsunade en serrant les poings.**

**-J'ai déjà entendue ce genre de menaces ce matin … Mes chères ex-coéquipières. L'ancien quatuor légendaire.**

**-Ancien est le mot. lance Mylène, sèchement. Les quatre meilleures guerrières ne sont plus. **

**-Depuis que la mère de Prue a disparue et que tu as déserté le monde de la magie pour le mal. termine Tsunade. **

Un rire froid et monstrueux s'élève faisant monter la haine en les deux jeunes femmes. Galaxia se fiche bien d'elles et de leur ancienne équipe. Elle se lève, s'étirant puis sort de la salle sans un mot. Laissant Tsunade et Mylène sur leur haine et leur colère …

**-Je dérange ? fait la voix de Sakura au seuil de la porte.**

Elle avait croisé Galaxia et s'était poussé presque, la jeune femme avait rit froidement. Maintenant, sur le seuil de la porte, la jeune fille essaie d'avoir un sourire normal :

**-Non, Sakura, tu ne déranges pas. fait Tsunade, souriante en fixant sa disciple. Tu veux ?**

**-Vous rendre un travail non rendu avant les vacances !**

**-Merci, Sakura.**

**-De rien. Quand aurons-nous des cours de Sailor ?**

Tsunade fixait la feuille donnée quand la question fut posée. Elle lève la tête, le regard grave et soucieux :

**-Ha oui … Mylène ?**

Cette dernière, assise à présent à une table à côté de Kurenaï, lève la tête. Elle affiche le même regard que Tsunade. Mylène réfléchit :

**-Hé bien, dès début janvier. Les premiers examens seront pour l'enseignement général. Les derniers examens en juin seront pour l'enseignement Sailor … Mais je viens vous expliquer dans votre classe dès cet après midi, Sakura. Pars, la sonnerie vient d'être déclenchée. Tu vas être en retard au cours d'Ebisu …**

Ce dernier se lève en souriant, comprenant. Il va vers Sakura et sort en même temps qu'elle.

**-Alors ? fait Tsunade en s'asseyant.**

**-Tu n'as pas cours ?**

Tsunade sourit de ce ton froid :

**-Bien, nous en parlerons plus tard.**

A peine assise, qu'elle se relève pour aller à ses cours …

**-Elle m'a direct expédié ! fait Sakura en s'asseyant au fond de la salle avec Prue et Hinata. Elles avaient l'air de ne pas apprécier ma question …**

**-Normal, elles ne savent pas qui pourraient enseigner cette matière … répond la blonde en soupirant.**

Elles s'installent en même temps que les autres. Riyu entre et approche des trois filles sous l'œil angoissé de Prue. Elle se demande ce que veut la brune :

**-Excusez moi … Delcamps, faudrait qu'on se voit à la fin des cours, avant dîner.**

**-Pourquoi ? demande Prue sur la défensive.**

**-Pour m'expliquer en détail le lycée et me faire visiter. A moi et à ma sœur. Ca ne dérange pas ?**

**-Comme votre présence ici …**

**-Je me doute … Ok ? A tout à l'heure devant mon casier.**

**-Hé lequel ?**

**-Le 320 !**

**-Euh … Ok.**

Prue soupire longuement en reposant son bras sur sa table pendant que Riyu va s'asseoir à une place devant. Ebisu commence son cours …

**-Dessiner des roses …**

**-C'est beau ça, Prue-chan !**

**-Hum …**

Prue n'a pas la même motivation qu'Hinata. Mais elle s'y met enfin en soupirant. Elle s'applique …

Quand sa vue se brouille bizarrement et sans crier gare …

**-Prue-chan, ça va ?!**

Non, pas du tout, elle s'écroule sur sa table …

**-Prue !!!**

**-Emmenez là à l'infirmerie ! Tout de suite !**

Sakura et Hilary la portent et sortent de la salle vers l'infirmerie.

Le noir. Elle a dû mal à émerger … L'infirmière l'ausculte avec un visage grave. Sakura et Hilary attendent à côté, inquiètes … Mylène ouvre la porte, soucieuse. Elle accourt vers l'infirmière, lui demandant ce qui s'est passé :

**-Elle s'est juste évanouie en cours, rien de bien grave.**

**-Rien de bien grave ?!**

**-Oui. Elle est juste fatiguée et … Stressée.**

**-Ha …**

**-Juste une ou deux heures de repos et ça ira.**

_***Tout ça est dû à Galaxia …* pense Mylène, grave.**_

**-Ok …**

**-Elle participera à votre cours, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Mylène soupire, reprenant son calme …

Les élèves se placent à leurs places pendant que Mylène, le regard vide, les regarde sans vraiment les voir, assise sur le bord de son bureau. Sakura s'assoit, posant le sac de Prue sur la table où elles s'assoient habituellement :

-**Elle dort encore ?**

Sakura lève la tête vers son professeur, étonnée :

**-Euh oui …**

**-Bien … Nous commencerons le cours par prendre le livre page 30 … L'histoire de Sunshine. **

Dans les couloirs, devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Prue s'apprête à partir :

**-Ca ira, Prue-hime ?**

**-Ne vous inquiétez, Madame l'infirmière et merci pour tout.**

**-Prenez bien vos cachets.**

**-Hum ! **

Elle lui fait signe en partant enfin.

Seule, dans les couloirs, faible sourire aux lèvres. Le faible éclairage éclaire sa route vers la classe d'histoire de la magie. Elle passe devant une classe, elle fixe les élèves par la fenêtre. Elle s'arrête un moment pour remarquer que c'est la classe de seconde B, les garçons. Ils sont en Français avec Iro … L'un des élèves se lève, livre en main. Prue a un réflexe de recul. C'est Kaï qui a l'air las.

Une porte s'ouvre à côté de Prue. Affolée, elle remarque que c'est Iro qui a ouvert. Elle sursaute.

**-Prue ? Ca va ? Que fais-tu là ?**

Tous les garçons fixent maintenant du côté du couloir où Prue rougit violemment :

**-Je vous demande pardon ! **

Elle se courbe, gênée :

**-Je reviens de l'infirmerie ! Je vais y aller …**

Elle se redresse, prête à partir.

**-Mais non, ne pars pas et ne t'excuses pas … Viens entre un moment. L'infirmerie tu dis ?**

**-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !**

**-Mais non, entre une minute.**

**-Vous êtes sûr ?**

**-Oui, viens.**

Il la prend par le poignet et la fait entrer aussitôt. Les garçons la regardent tous avec des yeux vitreux. Surtout Kaï … Elle rougit de nouveau, se sentant mal à l'aise sous leur regard :

**-Euh …**

**-Bon, tu disais l'infirmerie c'est ça ? Tu as eu un problème ?**

Les cheveux de Prue se dressent, elle angoisse :

**-Non !!! Juste que je me suis … Evanouie en cours ! Rien de grave …**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Haï ! J'étais crevée …**

**-Ha … Voilà pourquoi Mylène courait dans les couloirs …**

**-Hein ??? My … My … Mylène ?**

**-Hum.**

**-Hé ben, elle n'aurait pas dû, j'étais pas sur le point de mourir … Loin de là …**

**-Ha le stress …**

**-Hein ??? Moi stressée ? Du tout !!**

**-Avec ta belle vitalité c'est sûr …**

**-Heu maintenant … **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je vais y aller …**

Elle s'apprête à partir mais Iro la retient :

**-Non, reste. On va écouter Kaï lire un poème …**

**-Quoi ?!! crit ce dernier, embarrassé.**

**-Allez, Kaï !**

_***Pas de chance, c'est un poème d'amour …* pense Tala avec un grand sourire carnassier.**_

_***Mais pourquoi moi ???* soupire intérieurement Kaï.**_

_***N'espérons pas que c'est un poème d'amour …* pense Prue, angoissée.* Je me tue sinon …***_

Elle rougit comme même, en joignant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Kaï se racle la gorge, commençant enfin :

_**« Théodore de BANVILLE (1823-1891)**_

(Recueil : Trente-six ballades joyeuses)

Ballade pour une amoureuse

Muse au beau front, muse sereine,  
Plus de satire, j'y consens.  
N'offensons pas avec ma haine  
Le calme éther d'où tu descends.  
Je chante en ces vers caressants  
Une lèvre de pourpre, éclose  
Sous l'éclair des cieux rougissants,  
Ici tout est couleur de rose.

Ma guerrière a le front d'Hélène.  
Son long regard aux feux puissants  
Resplendit comme une phalène.  
Tout est digne de mes accents :  
Là, sur ces contours frémissants  
Où le rayon charmé se pose,  
La neige et les lys fleurissants ;  
Ici tout est couleur de rose.

Quelle tendre voix de sirène,  
Au soir, aux astres pâlissants  
Dira la blancheur de ma reine ?  
Éteignez-vous, cieux languissants !  
O chères délices ! je sens  
Se poser sur mon front morose  
Les longs baisers rafraîchissants !  
Ici tout est couleur de rose.

Que de trésors éblouissants  
Et dignes d'une apothéose !  
Fleurs splendides, boutons naissants,  
Ici tout est couleur de rose. »

Tous se taisent, écoutant jusqu'à la fin. Tala fut déçu que le deuxième poème ne fût pas prit car il est bien plus intéressant que le premier …

Rouge, c'est la première fois qu'il est rouge ainsi. Kaï soupire, seul lui et Prue ont comprit le sens de ce texte pour eux.

La blonde serre sa main dans sa poche. Elle ne la met plus depuis qu'elle était au lycée. Les chaînes et les bijoux sont interdits comme dit dans le règlement. Sa rose … Ce collier que Kaï lui avait offert quand ils étaient petits …

**-C'était très bien dit Kaï, tu peux t'asseoir, maintenant. Bien …. Prue ?**

**-Ha … Euh oui ?**

**-Tu connais un poème ?**

**-Euh … Oui … Pourquoi … ?**

**-Récite le nous.**

**-Hein ? Hé ben …**

**-Allez, allez !!! crient certains garçons, enthousiasmés.**

**-Hé ben …**

**-Comme ça j'aurais pas été le seul … fait Kaï en la fixant dans les yeux.**

Elle rougit :

**-Ok … C'est le seul que je connaisse par cœur … Et … Ne vous faites pas d'idée, hein ?**

**-Nannn ! font les garçons tout sourire.**

Elle inspire à fond :

_« Ô vraie amour, dont je suis prise_

_Ô vraie amour, dont je suis prise,_

_Comment m'as-tu si bien apprise,_

_Que de mon jour tant me contente,_

_Que je n'en espère autre attente,_

_Que celle de ce doux amer, _

_Pour me guérir du mal d'aimer ?_

_Du bien j'ai eu la jouissance,_

_Dont il m'a donné connaissance _

_Pour m'assurer de l'amitié, _

_De laquelle il tient la moitié :_

_Doncques est-il plus doux qu'amer, _

_Pour me guérir du mal d'aimer._

_Hélas, ami, en ton absence_

_Je ne puis avoir assurance _

_Que celle dont - pour son plaisir -_

_Amour caut me vient dessaisir _

_Pour me surprendre, et désarmer : _

_Guéris-moi donc du mal d'aimer ! »_

**-Ouhhhhh !!!**

**-Hé ! Je vous ai dit : ne vous faites pas d'idée !!! C'est le seul que je connaisse par cœur !!!**

**-On se demande pourquoi, non ?**

Tous se marrent sous le regard las de Prue. Elle est aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot :

**-On se calme ! fait Iro, souriant. C'est un très beau poème ancien, Prue.**

***Ca me donne des idées pour la prochaine pièce de théâtre … Enfin, s'ils veulent, bien sûr …***

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit en claquant, toute seule. Un vent violent entre dans la salle …

**-Hééééé !!!! s'écrit Prue, en essayant de rabaisser sa jupe.**

**-Ouhhhhh ! font les garçons.**

La jupe de Prue s'est soulevée sous le vent. Iro, le nez en sang, part fermer la fenêtre :

**-Bizarre, qu'elle se soit ouverte …**

**-Hum … Ouais …**

**-Hé Prue, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien !**

**-Pour regarder t'étais là ! Bon j'y vais ! Bande de voyeurs !**

**-Ouais c'est cela … soupire Kaï, l'un air étrange.**

A peine sortie, que les discussions vont bon train :

**-Ils sont bien les uniformes des filles … fait Sasuke d'un air pervers. Tu ne trouves pas, Kaï ?**

**-Comme tu dis, Sasuke … Et ce qui va en dessous surtout …**

**-Elle est belle, celle de Prue …**

**-Hum …**

La conversation est suivie par Neji et Tyson qui les regardent d'un air mauvais …

**-Te voilà enfin.**

**-Oui.**

Sakura sourit à son amie puis se tourne vers Mylène :

**-Bien, avant que le cours se finisse, je vais vous parler de votre enseignement de Sailor. Donc ce que je disais à Sakura tout à l'heure, les examens de Janvier sont sur l'enseignement général. Ceux de juin seront pour l'enseignement de Sailor. Ces cours commenceront dès début Janvier. Vous aurez six mois pour exceller dans cette matière et réussir. **

Prue lève la main timidement :

**-Oui, Prue ?**

**-Qui sera chargé de cette discipline ?**

Un silence s'élève attendant la réponse. Mylène soupire puis :

**-Vous saurez début janvier qui débarquera.**

**-Ha …**

La blonde baisse la main, curieuse et déçue de ne pas savoir tout de suite. Elle tire une sale tronche …

_***Moi je paris qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de professeurs qualifiés …* pense-t-elle négativement. **_

Mylène le voit mais ne dit rien. Elle soupire, la sonnerie résonne et elle les laisse sortir.

**-Delcamps, te voilà enfin.**

**-Hé !!! Deko ! Je prends mon temps ok ?**

**-Tu vas prendre ton temps aussi pour nous faire visiter ?**

**-Grrr …**

**-Onee-sama !!!**

**-Allez allons-y … pff … *J'ai pas de chance !!! Sigh …***

Elle leur fait visiter l'établissement, faisant la guide dégoûtée. Prue fut soulagée quand elles visitent en dernier le gymnase. Adeline court dans toute la salle sautant partout pendant que la blonde montre à Riyu les vestiaires :

**-Ici, celui des filles et là celui des mecs … À l'intérieur les douches …**

Elles entrent dans les vestiaires des filles pour aller vers la salle des douches collectives :

**-Collectives ? fait Riyu d'un ton étrange.**

Prue eut un long frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine … Elle sait pas pourquoi mais cette question était plein de choses perverses cachées …

**-Euh oui …**

Elle essaie de laisser une distance convenable entre elle et la brune perverse … Riyu le voit et sourit d'un air sournois.

Tout se passe très vite et Prue se retrouve plaquée contre le mur des douches …

_***Aïe, ho non, pas ça !!!* pense Prue, angoissée.**_

**-Hum … Et si on les essayait ?**

**-Arrête, Deko, c'est pas drôle … Ta sœur est à côté …**

**-Hum … Oui … Ce n'est pas grave …**

**-Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!! hurle une voix masculine de l'autre côté du mur.**

**-Késaco ?! font Prue et Riyu, tirant une tronche ahurissante.**

Un rire de hyène retentit. Le rire d'Adeline … Riyu soupire et sort des vestiaires en suivant Prue qui court. Elle se stoppe et la brune lui rentre dedans :

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça, baka !?**

Prue, figée, ne répond rien. Adeline continue de rire bêtement en pointant du doigt un garçon … Nu … Qui essaie de se cacher … Riyu recule puis se met à côté de la blonde. La brune se fige également :

**-Ha ... Ha ... Harry ?**

Hé oui, c'est bel et bien ... Harry. Nu en plein milieu de la salle enfin si on peut dire … Pas loin des vestiaires.

En fait, Adeline était entrée discrètement dans les vestiaires des garçons. Elle avait entendu les douches coulaient et elle avait été y jeter un œil … Elle avait par la suite piquée la serviette du jeune homme qui bêtement était partis à ces trousses, sans réaliser …

Une claque retentit.

Adeline, la joue rouge, ne réalise pas … Son regard vide, sa main se levant vers sa joue …

Une Prue, le visage caché, devant elle, la main levée …

**-Gamine prétentieuse. Rend lui sa serviette où je ne retiens plus mes coups et tu vole à travers le mur. Tu m'as bien comprit, morveuse ?**

Riyu et même Harry fut déstabilisés. Mais pas plus que la pauvre Adeline qui s'exécute. Elle marmonne un pardon secoué d'un sanglot qui éclate. Mais avant que Prue réalise ce qu'elle a fait, la petite Adeline s'en va en courant hors du gymnase.

**-Tu y as été fort, sur ce coup, Delcamps …**

**-Si ça t'ennuie, va la consoler, ta sœur chérie …**

**-Non, elle l'a mérité. Et je ne suis pas ce genre de sœur …**

**-Pff …**

Assises sur le banc du gymnase, elles attendent qu'Harry ai finit de s'habiller :

**-Enfin bref ! Il était temps que tu réalises qu'elle mérite de vraies baffes sérieuses …**

**-Mouais …**

**-Et pis, c'était pas la mort de voir son ptit copain nu … **

Prue aux mots de Riyu, rougit violemment :

**-A ton visage, on dirait que c'était la première fois que tu le voyais nu … Je me trompe ?**

La blonde n'hoche que la tête …

**-Ha je vois … Le pauvre, il doit être choqué … Il voudra certainement pas sortir …**

**-…**

Mais Riyu se trompe, Harry sort enfin. Quelque peu gêné mais il sourit quand même :

**-On y va ?**

**-Hum …**

Ils sortent du gymnase. Riyu s'arrête en les fixant :

**-Je pars de mon côté, je dois aller voir ma mère …**

Prue frissonne en se rappelant de ce matin :

**-Ok, à plus tard.**

La brune s'éloigne dans le noir en direction du dortoir des professeurs.

Harry et Prue restent ainsi seuls sous la lumière d'un réverbère du lycée. Ils sont dans un silence mortuaire. Aucun n'ose parler, briser ce silence …

Sauf …

**-On y va, Prue ? On ne va tout de même pas rester dans le froid …**

**-Je m'excuse pour Adeline.**

**-Hein … ? Ho, c'est rien.**

**-Mais au fait que faisais-tu là ?**

**-Longue histoire … Après les cours, je m'entraîne au gymnase avec mon club de Quidditch. Et j'avais envie de prendre une douche tout de suite au lieu d'attendre d'être rentré.**

**-Ha ok …**

Ils se mettent enfin en route vers la cafét' :

**-Heu Harry … ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Pour cet … accident …**

**-N'en parlons plus. **

**-Ok … Je suis encore désolée …**

**-Mais non, ne le sois pas …**

**-Je t'aime, Harry.**

**-Moi aussi …**


	15. On y perds la tête souvent

**Chapitre 14 :**

_**On y perd la tête, souvent …**_

Deux semaines s'étaient passées. Finalement, Prue et ses camarades n'eurent pas Galaxia comme professeur comme elle l'avait dit à la rentrée. Mylène lui avait interdit toute forme d'instruction et d'enseignement … Prue avait essayé de parler de l'affaire « Poudlard » à sa marraine mais cette dernière l'évite de nouveau comme la peste. La blonde arrive à avoir Frédérique mais elle ne sait rien et ne peut rien dire à Prue …

Abattue, elle dut se résoudre à abandonner … De moitié comme toujours. Jamais la grande Prue Delcamps abandonnerait aussi facilement.

A la fin de la troisième semaine, une rumeur court dans le lycée. La rumeur d'un voyage d' « hiver ». Un voyage dans des régions montagneuses. Mylène ne répond pas aux questions de ses élèves à ce sujet … Prue comprends, vue l'humeur de sa marraine, que cette dernière voulait garder ça secret …

**-Secret … soupire Sakura, las en enfournant sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Maintenant ché pu auchi checret vous trouvez pas ?**

**-Sakura a raison. Admet Tenten, pensive. Mais ce que je me demande c'est quelle classe ira en voyage d' « Hiver » …**

**-C'est une très bonne question, ça ! s'exclame Prue en dévorant son assiette. **

Harry sourit sans rien dire.

L'après-midi en cours d'histoire de la magie, c'est l'effervescence. Mylène n'arrive pas à tenir ses élèves. Elle a commencé à parler du projet « voyage d'hiver » et toutes, contentes, hurlent …

**-Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Si vous ne vous taisez pas, j'arrête tout ! Et ce sera une autre classe ! Est-ce bien clair ? **

Le silence revient de bonne grâce. Mais les envies et l'impatience se lisent sur tous les visages des élèves, poings serrés sur la table :

**-Bien, sachez que vous ne serez pas la seule classe. La classe de seconde B y participera et …**

**-Et les élèves de Poudlard y seront avec nous ou pas ?**

Prue, énervée, avait parlé haut et fort sans demander l'autorisation. Mylène, agressive, envoie donc la blonde, sans cérémonie, hors de la classe avec un seau d'eau. Le professeur de l'histoire de la magie est très sensible et énervée aujourd'hui …

**-Et sache pour ta gouverne que ce voyage se fera sans ton chéri ! Contente ?**

BAM ! La porte claque sur la pauvre blonde, las.

Le seau commence à devenir lourd quand une voix s'élève dans l'obscurité du couloir :

**-Toi aussi, tu es dehors à porter un seau d'eau … Quelle situation grotesque.**

**-Tyson ?**

**-Iro m'a charté sans avertissement. Je me demande ce qu'on les profs ces temps si … Ils sont sur le qui-vive. **

**-Oui, je me demande aussi la même chose … Mylène m'a renvoyé aussi sec …**

**-Pour quoi ?**

**-Ben, j'ai posé une question sans autorisation …**

**-Quelle question ?**

**-Ben pour le voyage d' « hiver », si les élèves de Poudlard y participaient …**

**-Et ?**

**-Elle a dit méchamment que le voyage se fera sans … Mon chéri. Pff, elle me gonfle.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai … tu sors avec Harry maintenant.**

**-Hum … Toi avec Hilary, je me trompe ?**

**-Hum … Super poème que tu as récité l'autre fois … Kaï n'a pas été le seul charmé …**

**-Charmé ? Pff … Et le coups de voir ma ptite culotte, t'as plu, hein pervers … ? Comme ton cher frère …**

**-Chui pas pervers … Pas plus que Kaï Hiwatari …**

**-Hum … M'en fiche.**

**-Il en parlait bien avec l'Uchiwa …**

**-Ha … M'en contrefiche.**

**-Vraiment ?**

Le silence lui répond.

**-Au fait et toi, pour quoi étais-tu dehors ?**

**-J'ai posé la même question autrement sans autorisation …**

**-Ha ?**

**-Ouais genre : Les dortoirs sont mixtes ? Et …**

**-Il a répondu, je parie, Tyson si tu tiens vraiment à faire des choses avec ta chérie, continue en rêves …**

**-Comment t'as su ?**

**-Comme ça … Au hasard …**

**-Mouais …**

Le silence revient, lourd, pesant …

**-Ne me traite pas encore de pervers, pitié …**

**-J'ai rien dit ! **

**-Tu penses fort alors.**

Prue rit silencieusement, pas assez pour le pauvre jeune homme …

**-Prue ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu crois vraiment aimer Harry ?**

**-Pourquoi pose-tu cette question ?**

**-Tu trouves pas que tu collectionnes trop de mecs d'un coup … ? Sans te vexer, tu sais …**

**-C'est trop tard. Je suis vexée … Comment peux-tu penser ainsi ? C'est sympathique. C'est pas ma faute si les mecs avec qui je sors voient leur maladresse et leurs erreurs !**

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris … Pardonne-moi.**

**-Non.**

Tyson n'eut le temps de répliquer que Mylène ouvre la porte à ce moment-là. Prue rentre immédiatement sans un mot, le visage caché. Mylène, étonnée, sort un moment, remarquant le jeune homme qui est perdu et triste :

**-Petite dispute ?**

Aucune réponse. Elle referme la porte, pensive …

Mylène entre dans la salle de classe des secondes B en cours de Français. Elle approche Iro puis lui chuchote quelque chose. Il hoche juste la tête. Il lui chuchote aussi quelque chose et elle comprend :

**-… Nous leur donnerons les papiers lundi. Nous partirons dans une semaine.**

**-Bien.**

**-Hum … Au fait, Prue a lu son poème l'autre fois ?**

**-Ha oui à ce sujet, je pourrais te parler d'un de mes projets ?**

Mylène se stoppe, elle allait partir. Elle se retourne vers lui, intéressée :

**-Quel projet ?**

**- Un projet théâtral.**

**-Et en quoi cela concerne Prue ? Elle ne fait pas partie du club !**

**-Oui, je sais c'est à ce sujet … On s'en parle à la cafét' ?**

**-Cela ne va pas lui plaire …**

**-Je sais mais …**

**-Ok, on en parlera avec Tsunade.**

**-Bien …**

Elle sort, souriante. Iro retourne à ses élèves qui se demande quoi pour ce projet …

**-Un projet théâtral ? fait Prue en se redressant.**

Max et Naruto la fixent à leur table et hochent la tête. Prue se gratte l'arrière de la tête, pensive. Elle tourne la tête vers la table des profs en fixant Mylène et Iro en pleine discussion :

**-Et à mon sujet, en plus … J'aime vraiment pas ça … Mais pas ça, du tout …**

**-Tu fais la tête à Ty' ? fait Max, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.**

**-Et toi ?**

**-Ben non …**

**-Ben pourquoi t'es pas avec ?**

**-Il est bien trop occupé avec Hilary, tu sais …**

**-Je peux manger à votre table ? change de sujet Prue en s'asseyant.**

**-On veut pas tenir la chandelle. Réplique Max, tout sourire en voyant arriver Harry.**

Prue vire au rouge et son poing menace la table de près. Elle envoie par la pensée à son cousin : « va-te faire foutre ! » Max rit sous l'œil étrange de Naruto et d'Harry …

**-Elle va en faire une tête …**

**-Mais c'est une bonne idée, non ?**

**-Non.**

Iro tire une sale tête et Tsunade pouffe de rire. Mylène qui a dit non, ne rit pas, a l'air grave. Jamais Prue accepterait …

**-Tout sauf avec Hiwatari. Prends Harry.**

**-Non. Je trouve que c'est mieux avec Kaï qu'avec Harry …**

**-Mais je te rappelle que Prue sort avec Harry et non, Kaï !**

Iro soupire. Il le sait malheureusement … Mais quand il les avait entendu réciter leur poème … C'était si … Emprunt de désir, de sensualité … Ils se dévoraient du regard … enfin, c'était ce qu'Iro avait ressentit …

Mylène voit la mine renfrognée du beau jeune homme et elle sourit :

**-Pour le moment, regardons la suite des événements. On a le temps. Attendons janvier, ok ?**

**-Ok …**

Prue n'arrête pas de bouger sur sa chaise, jetant des regards inquiets vers sa marraine et Iro … Que racontent-ils ? Ca lui démange de savoir …

**-Arrête. Fait Harry en la fixant. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?**

**-Qu'ils trament des mauvaises choses … Au fait, dommage pour le voyage d'Hiver, on sera pas ensemble.**

**-Une prochaine fois, t'inquiètes …**

**-C'est nul, je veux pas y aller, je veux rester.**

**-Mylène te trucidera si t'y vas pas. T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Profites.**

**-Ouiii …**

Elle soupire longuement puis comme un chat, elle se louve contre lui. Bizarrement, elle eut le même pressentiment à chaque fois qu'il allait se passer quelque chose … Comme la fois où Neji repartit chez lui pour les vacances ou encore quand Tyson l'avait embrassé sur le front la dernière soirée où ils sortaient encore ensemble …

Elle lève la tête vers celle d'Harry et frissonne. Qu'est-ce qui avait encore changé ? Est-elle maudite ? Elle fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux en baissant la tête :

**-Quelque chose ne va pas, Prue ? fait la voix de Yuki.**

Le jeune homme passe à ce moment-là avec son plateau vide, suivit de Kyo et Tohru. La blonde se redresse ainsi qu'Harry. Elle lève la tête vers Yuki, en essayant de sourire :

**-Ca va, ça va ! Pourquoi demande-tu cela, Yuki ?**

**-Comme ça … Passe une bonne après midi.**

**-Toi aussi …**

Elle le fixe partir l'air étrange. Harry la pousse gentiment en lui disant que ça allait sonner et qu'ils allaient être en retard. Elle remarque seulement maintenant que Max et Naruto étaient partis sans rien dire. La salle s'était vidée petit à petit … Avait-elle pensé trop longtemps ? Elle ne saurait que dire …

Au cours de cuisine, en avant dernière heure, Prue n'y a pas vraiment la tête. Elle soupire longuement pendant que Marcy hurle parce que la blonde a laissé cuir trop longtemps le plat …

Prue se retrouve donc dehors pour évacuer « ses mauvaises pensées » pour ainsi éviter de mettre le feu à la classe.

Le regard vide, elle se pose contre un mur. Elle s'y laisse glisser, telle une poupée désarticulée, sans vie. Elle rapproche ses jambes pliées vers elles en les entourant de ses bras et mets sa tête au creux :

**-Je le sais … C'est un avertissement … Qui doit me conduire à une décision … A réfléchir … Tyson avait peut-être raison … Je dois me poser cette question … Et être sincère … Bientôt, je le sens, ça sera à Harry d'être sincère avec ses sentiments … Ho mon dieu … !**

Elle reste toute l'heure dehors à se morfondre … Et à réaliser qu'elle s'était mentie et trompée … Elle pleure longuement. La sonnette sonne et c'est l'intercours. Tous sortent comme à leur habitude, profitant de dix minutes de pause avant de revenir en classe.

La seconde A n'est pas la seule à sortir dans le couloir à cette heure. La seconde B aussi … Et les deux classes remarquent la pauvre Prue dans une triste position :

**-Poussez vous ! crit la voix de Marcy. Prue n'est pas bien ! Laissez-là donc tranquille !**

**-Elle pleure, professeur !**

**-Prue ça va ?**

**-Eloignez vous ! fait Iro en approchant. Prue si ça ne va pas, tu peux sortir …**

**-LAISSEZ MOI BORDEL ! hurle Prue sans bouger. **

Trop de bruit, trop de cris, elle croit que ses oreilles vont exploser … Elle a mal, trop mal … Et eux, sont là à faire semblant de se lamenter pour elle …

**-UROUSEI ! tonne une voix dans la foule d'élève.**

Prue la reconnaît. Elle frissonne. La personne qui a ramené le silence s'approche pour se mettre à genoux face à la jeune fille.

**-Prue … Lève toi.**

**-Non.**

**-Prue …**

**-Itachi, laisse moi …**

**-Non.**

Il l'attrape par les bras et la force à se lever. Avec peine, il la met sur son dos et l'emmène sous le regard étonné des élèves :

**-Itachi … commence Marcy, interloquée.**

**-Je l'emmène pour prendre l'air, c'est ce qui lui faut, je pense.**

**-Et tes élèves ? fait Iro en fixant la seconde B.**

**-Demandez à leur délégué de les surveiller.**

**-Ok …**

Itachi amène enfin la blonde à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, tous se questionnent … Neji en va même demander à Sakura les raisons. La ninja hoche négativement la tête, elle ne sait pas … Tyson fronce les sourcils. C'est peut-être de sa faute … Les mots qu'il avait dit à la blonde étaient poignant et trop blessant …

**-Rentrez dans vos classes ! ordonne Iro, énervé.**

Les élèves obéissent, déconcertés. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Iro, retourne seul dans sa classe vide. Il n'avait pas cours mais garde la salle pour corriger ses copies …

Mais il range tout son bordel sur la table et décide d'aller surveiller lui-même la seconde B. Il n'a pas tort. Malgré la présence de Neji et Gaara en délégués, les garçons foutent le gros bordel, surtout Naruto avec Kiba …

***Tiens d'habitude, c'est avec Tyson que Naruto fout le brin … Mais d'ailleurs où est-il donc ? Bizarre***

**-A vos places ! crit Iro pour ramener l'ordre. Tout de suite Naruto ou c'est la colle ! **

Le blond adique aussitôt, effrayé. Neji et Gaara soupirent, soulagés de l'intervention d'Iro dans la classe. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le monopole …

Iro s'installe au bureau d'Itachi et sonde la classe du regard. Mais où est son frère ?

**-Où est Tyson ?**

La question élevée, tous se regardent, étrange. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vu entrer Tyson après l'intercours … Même Naruto, ahuris, se demande où est son camarade de fortune …

**-C'est une bonne question, ça, professeur … fait la voix de Kaï au milieu du troupeau assourdis. Peut-être a-t-il profité de la situation pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.**

**-Tais-toi, Kaï. Gronde Iro. Ce n'est pas son genre …**

Blessé, Kaï se tait en croisant les bras.

**-Donc personne dans cette classe ne sait où est passé un de leur camarade ?**

Tous se regardent perdus … Non, ils ne savent pas. Iro soupire, blasé de ce manque d'activités. Il envoie sèchement Neji et Gaara à la recherche de Tyson …

Du côté de Marcy, elle aussi, il lui manque une élève. Riyu Deko. Adeline, sa sœur, fait la bête en soulevant toutes les chaises et les tables pour la chercher … Hé ben on est pas sortis de l'auberge … Marcy, désorientée, envoie Sakura et Hilary à la recherche de Riyu …

Prue reprend petit à petit ses esprits en présence d'Itachi. Dans la cantine, assis sur une table, il lui tend un morceau de chocolat et un bon verre de lait. Elle le remercie en tremblant. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sans dire un mot, se contentant de fixer devant lui.

Elle comprend qu'il attend qu'elle parle. Mais pour le moment, Prue n'a pas le courage de parler.

Deux ombres, de chaque côté du bâtiment de la cantine, fixe la scène, se demandant si elles pouvaient y aller …

Itachi les sent, en souriant :

**-Tu inquiètes des gens …**

**-…**

**-Je me demande qui c'est … Et toi, tu devines ?**

**-…**

**-Ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas.**

**-…**

Il sourit en posant sa main sur la tête Prue qui sursaute. Il la rapproche vers elle et elle se retrouve contre lui. Elle frissonne mais se laisse faire, trop désorientée … Elle se laisse aller contre lui, profitant de la douce chaleur qui la réconforte …

Itachi se demande ce qu'il fait … Il ne va pas se retenir … De la prendre là, ici, maintenant … Il commence à passer ses mains dans les cheveux extrêmement doux … Il pousse un long soupir en la reculant. Il a résisté.

**-… Merci … Itachi …**

**-De rien …**

**-Mais … Je ne peux … En parler … Maintenant …**

**-Je sais … Ca attendra …**

**-Bon alors … qui est là ? Montrez-vous …!**

Les deux ombres approchent doucement puis se pointe du doigt :

**-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?**

**-Et toi ?**

Prue sourit, faillit rire mais en voyant que c'est Tyson et Riyu, elle soupire.

**-Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter … fait Prue, blasée en se levant. Ca va mieux.**

Elle passe devant eux pour sortir :

**-Retournons en cours. Merci, Itachi.**

**-Elle a raison. Retournez en cours, vous deux …**

**-Vous êtes là !**

Sakura, Hilary, Neji et Gaara arrivent devant Prue mais pointent du doigt Tyson et Riyu. Le groupe de délégués s'étaient croisés dans les escaliers et avaient décidés de se regrouper pour les trouver.

**-Ben ouais on est là … bronche Tyson, la mine renfrognée. Fallait pas déplacer la milice comme même pour si peu …**

**-Baka ! crit Hilary énervée mais se calme.**

Un rire résonne. Tous se retournent vers Prue en la fixant comme une extraterrestre :

**-Tout ce rassemblement pour retrouver deux élèves ! Hé ben … Allez venez … **

**-Tu vas mieux, à ce que je vois … fait Neji, souriant.**

**-Oui, comme tu vois. Allons-y maintenant …**

Ils retournent enfin en cours. Tyson et Riyu n'eurent heureusement aucunes punitions pour leur manque à l'appel …

Le lundi de la dernière semaine de cours pour les secondes A et B, Mylène et Iro, dans la grande salle de dessin, distribuent les feuilles pour le voyage d'Hiver. Prue, assise entre Hilary et Tyson, soupire. C'était Tyson qui avait insisté. Il voulait réussir à lui parler … Mais avec Iro et Mylène qui parcourent la salle, c'est impossible …

**-Iruka et Kakashi seront les surveillants qui viendront avec nous … Comme professeurs : Iro, Itachi, Kabuto, Marcy, Chris et Bourdu.**

Prue soupire, soulagée. Mylène n'y sera pas …

**-Les dortoirs ne seront pas mixtes … fait Iro en insistant sur ce point en fixant Tyson. Donc nous vous demanderons de marquer sur la liste avec qui vous souhaitez partager votre chambre. Concertez vous. Pas plus de trois personnes par chambre. Et pas seul non plus …**

Il fixe Prue avec un sourire et elle comprend qu'elle devra partager sa chambre. Elle sent quelqu'un lui donner une tape derrière la tête :

**-On a décidé de se mettre à trois, moi, Tenten et Hinata, ça te gêne pas ? fait Sakura en la fixant.**

**-Merci ! crit Prue, trompée. Et moi dans l'affaire ?**

**-Ad' et Riyu sont seules, t'as qu'aller avec elles …**

**-Et pis quoi encore, Tenten !**

Tenten rit. Elle savait que son amie allait répondre ça … Prue soupire. Hilary se penche vers elle :

**-Désolée, Prue mais moi, Erika et Torhû …**

**-J'ai compris bordel !**

**-Pareil pour nous ! fais Laura en levant le bras. Je suis avec Carie et Zoé …**

Et à voir, toutes les autres filles aussi et même …

**-Ouh la … soupire Mylène en remarquant ça. J'avais mal compté en fait … Il aura une fille seule, tout compte fait … Et ça n'arrange rien.**

**-C'est pas grave, je reste au bercail !**

**-Non, tu viens ! Je te laisse pas seule ici !**

**-Seule ? Et pourquoi ? Tu seras là, les autres aussi …**

**-Non, tu vas à ce voyage point barre ! Je vais partir en mission, c'est pourquoi je ne peux venir.**

**-Ha ok … Alors, j'aurais une chambre pour moi toute seule !**

**-Arrête de narguer ! soupire Hilary, blasée.**

**-Hé, hé, j'ai de la chance ! **

**-Non, tu ne seras pas seule !**

**-Il y a un hic là … je ne me mets avec aucuns des mecs présents dans cette salle …**

**-Attends que je termine de faire remplir la liste aux garçons … fait Iro, l'air étrange.**

Prue attends donc, horrifiée …

**-Pour les garçons, c'est le nombre juste. Fait enfin Iro en ramassant la liste.**

**-Avec qui je vais être mi ?**

**-Pas le choix tu dormiras avec Marcy.**

**-Hé ? Bon ok …**

Kakashi entre à ce moment-là, chuchotant une mauvaise nouvelle à Mylène :

**-Quoi ? Ha ok … Mince … Prue ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tout compte fait tu a le choix soit avec Kakashi et Iruka ou soit Itachi et Kabuto … A toi de choisir …**

**-C'EST QUOI CE BINZ ? ET MARCY DANS L'HISTOIRE ?**

L'ouragan passé, Mylène explique que Marcy ne pourra pas venir au voyage. Qu'elle avait décliné l'offre car elle avait des choses à faire pendant ces deux semaines …

**-Non, y a pas, je reste …**

**-C'est si grave que ça de dormir avec moi ? fait Kakashi, souriant.**

**-Ouais … Grave.**

Déçu, le ninja copieur repart, les bras ballants. Mylène, lassée, laisse à Prue le temps de la semaine pour décider puis fait sortir les élèves de la salle.

**-Vous vous en rendez compte, les filles ? fait Prue, lamentable. Choisir entre deux zouaves qui font des trucs ensembles pas net et …**

**-Deux gentlemen super sympas et super beaux t'as de la chance ! s'écrit Sakura, tout sourire.**

**-Ouais si tu le dis …**

**-Choisis Itachi et Kabuto, c'est mieux. Admet Tenten. Aucuns oseraient te sauter dessus sans ta demande …**

**-…**

Prue vire au rouge et tousse pour reprendre sa couleur initiale …

**-Et avec Harry, ça va ? demande Hilary, subitement.**

Prue s'arrête et tout le groupe fait de même.

**-Je l'ai pas revu depuis vendredi …**

**-Ho … Bizarre. font en chœur les filles.**

Elles reprennent leurs chemins vers leurs prochains cours …


	16. Voyage d'Hiver Partie 1

**Chapitre 15 : **

_**Voyage d'Hiver Partie 1**_

Le jour du départ pour le voyage d'hiver arriva enfin. Prue termine de faire sa valise, le regard triste. La veille, Harry et elle ont eu une petite discussion, remettant les choses en place. Ca avait été dur. La blonde avait pleuré. Harry avait été peiné car il avait avoué en aimer une autre et s'en été aperçu que trop tard …

La valise remplie, Prue sort de ses pensées et essaie de la fermer. Hélas, malgré ses efforts, le contenu la ré-ouvre en l'éclatant. Les affaires s'éparpillent dans toute la pièce à son plus grand désespoir …

A cette vue, la tension sort enfin et elle pleure de tout son saoul en s'allongeant dans son lit, anéantie …

Pourquoi est-elle aussi maudite ? Elle ne pleure pas parce qu'elle aime encore Harry et que cela lui fait mal, non elle ne l'aime plus, elle devrait alors être soulagée … Mais non, plus de doutes, de craintes arrivent et elle ne se donne plus la force de les restreindre, de les faire reculer.

N'aura-t-il jamais personne qui l'aimera pour de bon, pour toujours ? Ou plutôt aimera-t-elle enfin quelqu'un pour de bon, pour toujours ?

Elle se le demande …

Vidée, elle descend les escaliers avec sa valise, enfin remplie et fermée. L'horloge du couloir des dortoirs sonne huit heures. Elle est en avance. Le bus ne part que dans une heure et demie.

Elle n'a pas pu dormit cette nuit, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer.

Dans la salle commune, où elle va prendre son petit-déjeuner, il n'y a personne sauf un groupe au fond. Elle s'en étonne. On est dimanche, et celles qui seraient réveillées aujourd'hui sont celles qui partent elles aussi en voyage d'hiver. Et il n'est que huit heures …

Mais ce qui l'étonne encore plus, c'est qu'il y a des garçons, pourtant elle est bien dans le côté des dortoirs des filles ? Elle fronce les sourcils et avance pour distinguer ce groupe …

Elle s'arrête au milieu de la salle, déconcertée …

Théa, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Makuba, Bakura et Kaïba sont là devant ses yeux, en train de discuter gaiement. Ce sourire et cette joie sur leur visage ne l'atteint pas, malheureusement. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le cœur de la blonde se réchauffe …

Ils n'ont pas sentit sa présence et un faible sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres :

**-Bonjour …**

Ils s'arrêtent enfin, figés. Théa faillit se retourner et se courber pour s'excuser de la présence des garçons mais elle se stoppe en fixant Prue qui sourit faiblement mais sourit tout de même :

**-Prue … ?**

**-Prue c'est toi ! s'exclame Yugi, ravi. On s'attendait pas à ce que tu descendes si tôt !**

**-Yugi a raison, ma ptite Prue ! admet Joey avec un sourire ravageur.**

**-Alors comment ça va, dis moi ? fait Tristan en lançant son habituel clin d'œil.**

Makuba préfère se jeter au cou de la blonde qui ne dit plus mot, le regard caché. Seuls Théa et Kaïba remarque l'inactivité de Prue :

**-Prue ça n'a pas l'air d'aller … fait Théa, inquiète et tout le monde perds leur sourire.**

Makuba lève un regard inquiet vers sa « grande sœur attitrée » et Prue faillit pleurer sous un tel regard. Elle le fait descendre et leur fait signe de s'asseoir. Tous s'assoyent à ses côtés sur les tabourets du bar de la salle commune. Yugi et Théa de chaque côté de Prue. Le garçon remarque enfin que la blonde a pleuré et son regard se rembrunit. Avant, elle était plus vivante moins triste … Que s'est-il passé depuis tout ce temps d'absence ?

**-Si tu veux, Prue on t'explique pourquoi on est là et après … commence Théa, mal à l'aise. On … On en discute, tu veux ?**

Prue fixe son amie et lui sourit, un petit sourire timide mais mieux que le faible sourire qu'elle abhorrait à l'instant.

**-Hé bien, vois-tu, quand on a appris que Sun Purple a été créée, l'année scolaire avait déjà débuté et on s'est sentit éloigné du projet.**

**-C'est pour ça que énervés, on est venu dès qu'on l'a put ! s'exclame Joey, tout sourire. Y'a pas quelques choses à boire, là derrière ? J'ai une de ces soifs ! Bordel c'est un bar, nan ?**

**-Joey arrête de t'agiter ! s'écrit Tristan en le retenant tant bien que de mal de ne pas passer par-dessus bord.**

**-Bon à toi maintenant Prue. fait Kaïba d'un ton froid.**

Malgré ce ton, son regard se fait doux sur la blonde qui ne le remarque pas. Elle frissonne sous un tel ton et son regard se voile de nouveau de larmes. Elle se lève en posant son bras sur le bar et d'un saut elle passe de l'autre côté :

**-Tu a soif, Joey, attend je vais te servir quelque chose …**

**-Merci ma ptit Prue chérie ! Sans toi, je serais mort de soif !**

**-N'exagères pas … soupire Tristan en croisant les bras puis sourit. Moi aussi Prue, tu serais trop gentille !**

**-Prue tu vas nous en parler, j'espère ? fait Théa ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire car la blonde se débinait, et son amie le savait pertinemment. **

Prue sourit. Avec Théa, pas moyen de se dérober à l'anglaise. Il fallait qu'elle parle sinon son amie allait piquer une crise …

La blonde sort une bouteille de jus d'orange et en sert huit verres.

Cette fois, elle fait le tour du bar pour revenir à sa place initiale, après avoir bien sûr sortir un bol de céréales pour elle. Enfin, elle ouvre son cœur et raconte ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. Tout. De la rentrée de septembre jusqu'à maintenant …

Théa plaint la blonde et Joey et Tristan sifflent qu'ils vont aller assassiner trois personnes en particulier. Mais Prue rassure en expliquant qu'elle aussi est coupable et qui ne faut pas les blâmer …

Elle sent le regard de haine de Kaïba mais ne dit rien :

**-Au fait, dans une heure et demie enfin une heure maintenant, en voyant ma montre … commence Prue avec un sourire. Je pars en voyage d'hiver avec ma classe et la classe de seconde B …**

**-Ha oui, Mylène qui nous a chaudement accueillit nous l'a annoncé. Fait Théa souriant aussi. Et elle a dit qu'il avait de la place dans le bus car il est à deux étages … Et …**

**-… Nous a proposé de venir ! termine Joey, joyeux. **

**-Et bien entendu, on a dit oui, tu nous connais … sourit Tristan, content.**

**-Ravie ? fait Yugi qui n'a pas touché un mot depuis le début de la discussion.**

**-Bien sûr. Répond Prue, avec un sourire sincère.**

Juste une demi-heure et ses amis lui ont redonné le goût de sourire. Ca lui touche beaucoup de les voir et d'apprendre qu'ils viennent avec elle … Mais Prue réfléchit, perds son sourire mais le reprend aussitôt. Maligne la guêpe … Et la guêpe en question n'est autre que Mylène, elle-même ! Cette dernière a savamment calculé son coup …

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire aussi sadiquement, Prue ? demande Théa, effrayée.**

Et elle n'ai pas la seule. Tous les autres ne sentent pas ce sourire :

**-Non, rien, laissez tomber … Je pensais que Mylène a très bien calculé son coup …**

**-A quel sujet ? fait Joey en terminant son verre.**

**-Voyez-vous, en faisant les listes des personnes de ma classe et celle de la seconde B, elle avait conclu que tous sauf une personne pouvaient se mettre par trois dans une chambre à l'hôtel où nous hébergerons …**

**-Ha et la personne qui est en trop, si je m'abuse, c'est toi ? devine Tristan en la fixant.**

**-Bien joué, Tristan. Tu ne te trompes pas … Et Mylène voulait alors me mettre avec la seule femme prof qui nous accompagnait … Quand je dis accompagnait …**

**-… C'est que cette femme a annulé sa place, je paris … ? fait Yugi.**

**-Oui donc elle me proposa alors de me mettre soit avec l'un ou l'autre des deux groupes de mecs profs et surveillants … **

**-Quel choix majestueux … ! s'exclame froidement Kaïba.**

Prue sourit, oh que oui …

**-Mais connaissant ta marraine, Prue, elle ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil … fait Théa sérieuse. Alors, pour elle on est bien tombé !**

**-Oui, voilà pourquoi elle nous a accueillit à bras ouvert … soupire Tristan, dégoûté d'avoir été manipulé comme une marionnette.**

**-Et qu'elle nous a proposé ça ! s'écrit Joey, mécontent. Cette femme a beau être belle comme un ange, elle n'est pas moins démon !**

Prue rit faiblement. Il n'a pas tort …

**-Je comprends mieux maintenant … fait Kaïba, avec un sourire. Comme ça tu dormiras avec Théa dans une des chambres de l'hôtel … Ce qui lui évitera, à ta chère marraine, de te voir dormir avec deux hommes potentiellement … Dangereux.**

Il se tait un moment, profitant du silence temporaire puis :

**-Elle n'a pas tort, en y pensant …**

**-Po-ten-tielle-ment dan-ge-reux ? articule Prue, avec une grimace. Si tu le dis …**

**-Je le dis ! Enfin pour elle, bien entendu …**

Prue soupire, il a plus que raison, ce bloc de glace …

**-Au fait, je n'ai pas entendu Bakura parler depuis un bon moment … fait Prue en sortant de ses pensées.**

**-C'est vrai ça ! s'exclame Joey en le cherchant des yeux. Y'est où ?**

**-Partis avec Makuba. Répond calmement Kaïba en terminant son verre et se lève. Avec tout ce bavardage insipide, l'heure a passé …**

**-Il a raison, il va être neuf heures et demie ! s'écrit Théa, qui n'en revient pas.**

Prue sourit puis se lève aussi en même temps des autres. Elle va reprendre sa valise en main pour y aller quand Joey l'intercepte :

**-Ho, ho, crois pas que tu vas porter cette lourde valise toute seule ma ptite Prue d'amour !**

**-Joey, lâche la, crois moi c'est pas toi et ta force ridicule qui arrivera à porter la valise de l'élue … fait Tristan avant de suivre Théa et Kaïba.**

**-Mouais tu vas voir !**

**-Joey … fait Yugi qui est resté pour dissuader le blond. Tristan a raison, si déjà Prue et sa force peine à la porter …**

**-Laisse Yugi … soupire Prue avec un sourire, bras croisés. Laisse le donc essayer, et il ouvrera enfin les yeux, tu verras !**

**-Vous allez voir ! Ha !**

Joey a beau tiré de toutes ses forces, il arrive à peine à la soulever. Il la traîne mais lâche tout, en soufflant :

**-Elle pèse des tonnes …**

**-On t'avait dit quoi, Joey, déjà ? fait Yugi, embêté pour son ami.**

**-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon … Je voulais me rendre utile …**

**-Tu t'es plutôt rendu ridicule, allez viens …**

**-Je te suis, Yugi …**

Fatigué d'un tel effort, il se traîne presque pour suivre son ami sous les rires de la blonde … Elle se calme puis reprend sa valise avec peine mais elle, au moins, arrive à la porter comme une valise normale …

Le bus est déjà là quand Yugi et les autres arrivent avec Prue à l'arrière. Déjà une dispute éclate entre Naruto et Sasuke … Iruka et Kakashi les stoppent heureusement à temps, avant qu'ils arrivent aux mains … Tous montent et dans le bus, dans le deuxième étage en haut, Prue s'assoit au fond, étant montée en première. Théa, Makuba et Bakura viennent s'asseoir à ses côtés en souriant. Il reste une place et Yugi s'y assoit près de Théa. Au milieu, les deux jeunes garçons, Bakura et Makuba, discutent gaiement pendant que Joey et Tristan s'installent dans les sièges devant Prue. Kaïba n'apparaît pas. Et Prue se demande où il a bien pu passé.

Elle aurait pensé que les plus terribles se seraient donnés rendez-vous en haut … Pour dire d'éviter les profs et les surveillants mais à voir Itachi et Kabuto ont du y mettre leur grain de sel. Ils ont préféré mettre les plus turbulents en bas pour les surveiller tout ensemble et les plus sages en haut qui peuvent se débrouiller seuls.

Cependant, Kaïba monte suivit par … Kaï. Ce dernier a un sourire sauvagement carnassier et Prue frissonne. Néanmoins, elle ne cache l'impression que lui a donné la vue de Kaïba et Kaï côte à côte.

Ces deux-là ont toujours su faire battre son cœur d'une manière assez étrange …

Et malheureusement, c'est le jour le plus terrible de sa vie, à la blonde … Les deux sont là face à elle, enfin loin comme même mais pas assez pour elle … Mais à deux côte à côte en train de sourire !

Comment Kaïba peut supporter d'être près de cette enflure ?

Mais en même temps, pourquoi s'en étonnait ? Ce sont deux blocs de glace … Donc, ils doivent bien s'entendre … Sasuke arrive à leur suite, le même sourire aux lèvres … Ben ça, faut que le chien-chien suit son maître … Trois blocs de glace maintenant ! Les trois pires !

Et ce qu'ils vont annoncer est bien plus pire :

**-Kabuto-san et Itachi-san nous ont demandé de vous surveiller même si ce n'était pas la peine … fait Kaïba en s'arrêtant dans l'allée. Mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour calmer certains débordements …**

Prue lève la main, la colère se voit car des flammes lèchent son corps :

**-Dois-je me sentir visée ?**

Tous se mettent à rire surtout Makuba qui, près de Prue, rit plutôt jaune car il sent la colère de Prue. En dessous, enfin en face, Joey et Tristan s'enfoncent dans leur siège, évitant les flammes.

Kaïba sourit en la fixant :

**-Si tu veux, Prue … Bien, le bus va bientôt démarrer, tu ferais mieux de te calmer. Makuba a peur …**

Prue se calme subitement et se tourne vers le jeune garçon, désolée :

**-Excuse-moi, Makuba …**

**-Ce n'est rien, grande sœur !**

Elle lui sourit en lui pinçant la joue, rayonnante. Sur ce geste, il se jette à son cou, ravi et jovial. Kaïba à cette vue, a le regard caché puis va s'asseoir. Kaï tire une grimace et fait de même avec Sasuke en allant un peu plus loin, vers l'avant …Il n'a plus vraiment de place à l'arrière …

Prue sort de nulle part un jeu de carte et lance un joyeux « Jeu du Pouilleux ! ». Makuba accepte, ravi et Bakura fait signe qu'il veut bien être de la partie.

Le voyage en bus vers les régions montagneuses de la planète Pluton se passe relativement bien.

Beaucoup s'occupent à fixer par les fenêtres, admirant le spectacle qu'offre l'univers … D'autres se goinfres, surtout dans le bas du bus, ou encore s'envoie boules de papiers et autres pour passer le temps. Itachi, Kabuto, Iruka et Kakashi ont bien du mal à calmer les perturbateurs …

Iro, Chris et Bourdu, eux, ne les aident pas, au contraire, ils préfèrent se disputer une partie de mah-jong en plein milieu de l'allée du bus … Ouais, je sais, j'ai oublié de signaler que les allées de ce bus interstellaire sont larges … Big large …

En haut, c'est calme … A part, Prue qui se marre devant l'air maussade de Bakura qui perds de nouveau.

Kaïba tapote légèrement l'accoudoir de son siège, crispé. Joey le remarque et saute sur lui en lui tirant sur les joues pour le dégrisé :

**-Allez môssieux Kaïba, souriez !**

**-Mais lâche moi, Wheeler !**

**-Hé ! Espèce de rabat-joie … Vas la rejoindre, ça te détendra !**

**-Tais-toi, Wheeler …**

**-UN AUTRE JEU, GRANDE SŒUR ! **

**-Pas la peine d'hurler, Makuba ! fait Théa en bouchant ses oreilles comme Yugi. Prue, trouve un autre jeu bon sang !**

**-Mais oui, mais oui … Makuba que dis-tu de faire …**

**-Un somme, ça donnera le repos à nos pauvres oreilles … soupire Tristan, en essayant de se mettre bien pour dormir un peu.**

Prue, mesquine et sadique, approche de ses dites oreilles et :

**-DEBOUT TRISTAN !**

**-SILENCE, PRUE !**

Le cri de Kaïba la stoppe littéralement. Prise comme une enfant en faute, elle s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, perdant sa bonne humeur. Ce bloc de glace la glace elle-même …Il ne sait pas s'amuser et cela énerve notre blonde nationale qui s'enferme dans un mutisme profond … Inquiétant …

Et le pauvre Makuba se lamente en pleurant.

**-Makuba … soupire Kaïba en approchant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Snif … Prue ne parle plus …**

Prue faillit rétorquer « à qui la faute ? » mais elle se contente de rester dans son mutisme …

Kaïba devant ça, soupire longuement en se tournant vers elle :

**-Prue, je t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter de parler mais d'hurler c'est pas la même chose donc …**

**-…**

**-Prue …**

**-…**

**-Prue !**

**-… (grand sourire)**

**-Ok, je vais vraiment m'énerver là …**

Prue garde son énormeuh sourire étincelant montrant maintenant ses quenottes … Si il croit qu'elle a peur d'un tel bloc de glace … Il rêve … Mais elle devrait. Ce regard présage bien des choses. Sans crier gare, il l'attrape sèchement par le bras et l'attire à lui. Ne s'y attendant pas sur le coup, elle ne réagit pas. Mais enfin, elle se débat, paniquée sous un tel regard :

**-Alors ?**

Il la tient bien contre lui en la fixant dans les yeux :

**-Tu … tu me fais mal !**

**-Enfin, tu reparles …**

**-Lâche moi ! Tu entends !**

**-Non …**

Elle le sent mal … Mais pourquoi soudainement cette chaleur inexpliquée et cette envie de rester dans ses bras ?

**-Ta bouche parle d'une chose mais ton corps réclame une autre ...**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

Rouge, elle se met à penser que vu qu'il a plus d'expérience, il doit sentir qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose … A ses pensées, elle se débat encore plus, effrayée de ses propres réactions. Ha non ! Elle ne retombera pas amoureuse ou même sous le charme ! Plus jamais !

Kaïba sourit de son effet sur la blonde et recule pour retourner à sa place.

Prue reprend lentement contenance mais elle est toujours aussi rouge … Elle sent un poids tout à coup sur elle. Makuba lui a sauté dessus :

**-Ma future belle sœur !**

Et ça suffit pour achever la pauvre blonde qui tombe face contre terre, évanouie …

**-Ben quoi … ? fait Makuba, qui ne comprend pas.**

Tous dans le bus se moquent de la pauvre blonde … À l'avant, Kaï a suivit toute la scène et maintenant, il fixe froidement Kaïba qui le remarquant sourit encore plus ...

Prue se réveille enfin quelques heures plus tard. Le bus se pose en même temps sur la planète, sur la capitale, Plutonia. Hilary sort la première, représentante et princesse de sa planète et sert la main de son ministre. Ce dernier accueille les élèves avec un sourire bienveillant. Quand Prue descend enfin, le ministre se courbe à son passage et lui sert immédiatement la main …

Les rapports entre Plutonia et Sunshine se sont très bien arrangés depuis un moment. Et c'était grâce à Prue, princesse de Sunshine. Elle sourit et part rejoindre les autres en soupirant. Ses banalités la lassent …

**-Très beau chalet ! s'exclame Théa contente.**

Yugi et les autres la suivent :

**-Donc nous serons dans le même chalet, c'est cela ? fait Joey, étrange. Ca me plaît !**

Son regard tombe sur la blonde qui sursaute. Elle a eu trop d'émotions, aujourd'hui … Si Joey s'y met … Il ne peut pas et n'a pas le temps, tout façon, car il se mange la massue de Prue, vite fait, bien fait sous le regard hallucinant des autres :

**-Ho … Euh … Désolée, Joey mais … Vois-tu … Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter une autre attaque … Donc euh … Veux-tu bien me laisser tranquille pour ce soir, ok ? Et la nuit, s'il te plaît ! Je tiens à ma sérénité et à ma santé mentale …**

Puis sur ce, elle se sauve en courant vers une des chambres à l'étage, concluant que ce sera celle là où elle dormira …

Joey se lève avec mal, en se tenant la tête :

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a … ? Ha mais je me demande mais en faite … C'EST DE TA FAUTE, KAÏBA DE MES DEUX !**

**-HE HO WHEELER Y'A DES GOSSES ICI ESPECE DE DEBILE !**

**-HO LE DEBILE C'EST TOI OK ? GRRR …**

**-Vas-y, Wheeler, grogne … Tu ne sais faire que ça …**

**-Espèce de …**

**-SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurle Prue du haut des escaliers. Y'EN A QUI VEULENT SE REPOSER, BANDE D'INCAPABLES !**

**-D'incapables ? font les deux interpellés, dégoûtés.**

Une porte claque. Prue vient de nouveau de rentrer dans sa chambre …

La blonde, allongée sur le ventre, soupire en agitant ses jambes. La porte s'ouvre sur Théa qui porte sa valise dans la pièce. Elle sourit en voyant son amie allongée ainsi puis avant de sortir :

**-Prue ta valise est en bas …**

**-Ok j'irais la chercher dans quelques minutes …**

**-Bien ...**

Théa sort en refermant derrière elle puis descend les escaliers. Elle retrouve Joey et Tristan se disputant une partie de cartes. Kaïba, Makuba et Bakura sont sortie dehors. Yugi n'est pas en bas mais dans sa chambre, rangeant ses affaires. Théa s'assoit à côté de Tristan qui claque une carte sur la table :

**-Alors que dis-tu de ça, Joey ?**

**-Hé bien je dis que je vais jouer mon monstre en mode attaque et que je vais battre ton ridicule monstre !**

**-Hé ! **

**-Perdu ! Au faite, Théa … Prue boude toujours ?**

**-Qui te dis qu'elle boude ? lance Théa en se redressant.**

**-Juste que je me suis pris une massue et que j'ai été insulté d'incapable …**

**-Prue est juste sur les nerfs, t'inquiètes … fait Tristan en reprenant ses cartes. On refait un duel ?**

**-Bof … Je m'ennuie … Et dire que les autres, eux, sont à l'hôtel …**

**-Oui mais tu sais il y a une source chaude derrière le chalet et la vue de nos fenêtres sont plus belles que les leurs ! réplique Théa en souriant.**

**-Une source chaude ? J'y vais !**

**-Je crois que Makuba et les autres y sont déjà … ! Mince déjà partit …**

Il n'est pas le seul, Tristan l'a suivit tel un éclair. Quelques instants plus tard, on entend la voix de Joey qui hurle des jurons pas possible puis les rires de Makuba et Bakura. Théa soupire longuement …

Dans sa chambre, Yugi sourit en entendant les hurlements et les rires. Il s'assoit sur son lit après avoir finit de mettre ses affaires. Il ramasse une liasse de prospectus au sol et regarde ce qui allait se passer au programme pendant ce voyage. Il s'étonne et sourit. Ils allaient faire du ski. Lui qui n'en avait jamais fait …Il entend une porte claquer et sentant que c'est Prue, il se lève et accourt à la porte pour la voir. Il sort et faillit lui rentrer dedans. Un prétexte pour parler :

**-Yugi !**

**-Désolé Prue, je ne t'avais pas vu … Euh …**

**-Oui … ?**

Elle a très bien comprit pourquoi il lui a rentré dedans. Elle le fixe, un instant, sourire aux lèvres, se demandant ce qu'il veut lui dire. Il hésite :

**-On … On … On peut aller à deux aux sources chaudes ?**

**-C'est mixte, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens, les autres y sont sûrement …**

**-Ok …**

Il la fixe de dos, elle s'éloigne, prenant les escaliers. Il se secoue, reprenant ses esprits en la suivant enfin. En bas, il n'y a personne. Prue en conclut qu'ils sont tous dans la source chaude. Elle sourit et part vers les vestiaires. Elle prévient Yugi des deux salles différentes, une pour les garçons et une autre pour les filles :

**-Les portes portent sur la même source. Fait Prue en entrant dans la première pièce. A tout de suite.**

**-A tout de suite …**

Ils entrent, se déshabillent et se mettent une serviette pour cacher leur nudité. Enfin, Prue s'apprête à ouvrir la porte mais elle s'ouvre, Théa entre avec un soupire de bien-être :

**-Ha tiens, Prue ! Tu vas prendre un bain ?**

**-Hum, tu t'en vas ?**

**-Oui, je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis pas la seule. Joey est aussi rouge qu'une tomate et désespéré de la présence de Kaïba, il a voulu sortir aussi. Tristan la suivit …**

**-Donc il reste Kaïba, son frère et Bakura …**

**-Bakura et Makuba sont sortis également !**

**-Sublime … J'espère que le bloc de glace en a fait de même …**

Théa sourit légèrement. Prue soupire en sortant, refermant la porte coulissante, derrière elle. Elle approche, déjà les nappes de brouillard l'atteint. Elle arrive aux escaliers qu'elle entend des voix. Elle descend et distingue Yugi et Kaïba. Ils se sont visiblement mit loin l'un de l'autre pour éviter les conflits. Prue approche au milieu des deux jeunes hommes qui la fixent d'un air étrange. Ils ont arrêté de parler quand ils l'ont vue arriver. Elle soupire de bien-être en s'asseyant, pour que son corps soit entièrement dans l'eau, sauf sa tête :

**-Tu vas encore rester longtemps Kaïba ? fait Prue, mesquine**.

Ce dernier relève la tête en la fixant dans les yeux, sortant de son mutisme. Il lui fait un bien étrange sourire qui veut certainement dire que oui, il va rester aussi longtemps qu'il voudra. Prue soupire devant cet affreux sourire. Elle détourne le regard vers Yugi qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot :

**-C'est agréable, né ?**

**-Très.**

Elle lui sourit qui lui renvoie en plus chaleureux en espérant qu'elle comprenne … Comprendre quoi au juste ? Bonne question …

Yugi et Prue attendent que Kaïba s'en aillent et il le sent. Il ne bouge pas au contraire, il s'étire longuement, baillant légèrement, se rapprochant discrètement de la blonde qui ne remarque rien …

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle est obligé de le remarquer, la distance de « sécurité » comme elle pense a été dépassé :

**- Eloigne-toi.**

**-Non, je ne m'éloignerais pas.**

Il pense à la réaction de la blonde tout à l'heure dans le bus et sourit. Il se rapproche dangereusement que Prue en recule sur la gauche, vers Yugi qui regarde la scène sans un mot. Sa distance de « sécurité » entre lui et la belle blonde sexy va être également dépassé … Il en frissonne, imaginant le corps mouillé de la blonde se coller au sien …

Les deux autres l'entendent poussé un gémissement étrange. Prue s'arrête à quelques centimètres, ahuris. Elle le fixe qu'il en rougit …

**-C'était quoi, ce gémissement ? fait Kaïba, hors de coup également.**

**-Je me le demande aussi … réplique Prue. Hein Yugi ?**

**-Désolé ! C'est le bain ! Ca fait vraiment un bien fou, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les deux autres hochent la tête, pas vraiment sûr qu'il leur dise la vraie vérité … La scène à l'instant reprend quand Prue sent un corps chaud et étranger toucher le haut de sa cuisse. Elle comprend très vite que c'est le haut de la cuisse de Kaïba qui la touche à ce niveau-là … D'un bond, elle en recule sur … Yugi. Ce dernier sursaute, rouge, sentant les fesses de la blonde contre son sexe.

**-Désolée ! s'écrit-elle, rouge et gênée mais ne bouge pas pour autant.**

**-C'est … C'est rien !**

Kaïba soupire, se secoue en se levant :

**-Je vous laisse …**

**-Ouais casse-toi ! crit Prue, furax.**

Il sourit et s'éloigne enfin vers les vestiaires. Prue commence enfin à réaliser sa position surtout en sentant quelque de dur remonter entre ses fesses …

**-Humm … gémit-elle, gênée.**

**-Désolé …**

**-Ho non c'est moi …**

**-Attend je vais bouger …**

**-Non, moi, bouge pas … N'avance pas surtout tu risquerais …**

**-De te l'enfoncer ?**

Prue rougit violemment en avançant enfin, s'éloignant de l'objet dur et non identifié … Elle se tourne vers le jeune homme, toujours aussi rouge. Il n'arrive pas à la regarder en face, elle non plus :

**-On … On oublie ? tente Prue d'une voix toujours excitée. **

**-Hum, oui faudrait … **


	17. Voyage d'Hiver Partie 2

**Chapitre 16 :**

_**Voyage d'Hiver Partie 2**_

Le soleil brille dans le ciel bleu sans un seul nuage à l'horizon. La neige à perte de vue, les gens qui dévalent les pistes en ski, les enfants joyeux en luges. Une belle journée qui s'annonce. Les jeunes élèves du voyage d'Hiver sortent accompagné de leurs professeurs. Itachi, Kabuto, Kakashi et Iruka ont dû mal sur leurs skis, n'en ayant jamais fait. Prue se moque d'eux en passant à ras des jeunes hommes telle une pro. Les jeunes hommes sont dégoûtés en la regardant passer. Elle chicane sous leurs nez en riant.

Naruto, Kiba et Lee n'arrivent pas non plus à tenir debout, partant de traviole. Gaara, lui, a préféré rester à l'hôtel, n'étant pas habitué à ce paysage et ce climat. Makuba et Bakura sont eux aussi resté mais au chalet, ils sortiront que l'après-midi. Neji reste droit, digne et fier comme un piquet, attendant que les profs spécialisés lui expliquent. C'est-à-dire : Christophe, Bourdu et Iro … Mais ils ne sont pas encore près de leurs élèves. Ils préfèrent draguer quelques jolies jeunes skieuses de passage …

Sasuke et Shikamaru font comme Neji avec plus de peine. Max et Tyson s'amusent plutôt à se balancer des boules de neiges sans se préoccuper de leurs skis. Ils en profitent pour en lancer sur les « statues » … Neji, Shikamaru et Sasuke en prennent pour leur grade …

Tala et Kaï commencent à skier seuls sans aide, habitués à skier depuis qu'ils sont petits. C'est avantageux d'habiter dans un pays où la neige abonde …

Les autres garçons, débutant certes, arrivent à tenir debout. Tyson arrive avec une grosse boule de neige et la lance comme s'il jouait au booling. Tels des quilles, les garçons sunshinniens se renversent les uns au-dessus des autres … Ray regarde faire tout en restant assis sur le sol enneigé attendant sagement, évitant par moment, des boules de neiges fuyantes.

Tohrû, Sakura, Hinata et Laura se tiennent par le bras essayant de ne pas s'écrouler. Carie et Zoé essayent tant bien que de mal à rester debout, se tenant également.

Hilary et Erika passent à côté d'elles, leur faisant signe avec un sourire :

**-Comment font-elles ? se plaint Zoé, dégoûtée.**

**-Elles savent skier depuis longtemps … souffle Sakura, abusée. Que font les profs ? Tyson ! Si tu nous en lances …**

BAM ! Trop tard. Le jeune homme s'enfuit en courant sous la colère de la fleur de cerisier qui le traite de tous les noms. Adeline et Riyu skient normalement sans trop forcer.

**-Bon, font quoi les profs ? fait Joey en arrivant suivit de ses amis. Ha ! J'arrive pas à tenir sur des skis !**

**-Moi non plus, c'est la première fois ! réplique Tristan, embêté.**

**-Il y a une première à tout, les amis ! sourit Yugi en fixant Prue dévaler la pente.**

Elle était magnifique … La bouche ouverte, il la regarde passer comme dans un rêve. Il se secoue, rouge, en pensant à la veille dans la source chaude. Il faut qu'il oublie. Vraiment, il n'a pas de chance. La blonde ne l'aime comme ami … Pas plus. Il en est sûr … Il soupire en voyant enfin les profs arriver, terminant leur séance draguage. Itachi approche d'eux avec un faible sourire :

**-On est vraiment nul sur des skis … **

**-C'est simple ! fait Christophe, tout sourire.**

**-C'est vous qui le dite ! fait Kakashi, vexé.**

**-Bon allez, les enfants, on va vous faire un cours rapide sur le ski après nous ferons des groupes ! commence Iro, calmant le jeu.**

Les autres filles de la seconde A se rapprochent de leur beau prof pour écouter avec ravissement le cours. Elles piaillent d'impatience en se poussant pour être dans le groupe de l'un des trois jeunes hommes. Ces derniers ramènent difficilement le calme, expliquant rapidement les bases du ski. Adeline et sa sœur n'écoutent pas, sachant déjà et pratiquant ce sport depuis leur enfance. Elles préfèrent se mettre à l'écart, formant déjà leur propre groupe.

Le cours éclair sur le ski terminé, Christophe forme les groupes en fonction des liens et des demandes poussées de certaines filles alanguis à ses pieds …

**-Bon, les filles de Seconde A qui veulent en apprendre plus vont être séparées en trois groupes avec en tête soit moi, soit Iro ou soit Ben.**

Il répartit aussitôt dit les filles qui poussent des gloussement d'extase. Bourdu et Iro soupirent d'avance, pensant être tranquille pour aller draguer mais ils vont avoir la place devoir surveiller des gamines …

**-Ensuite voilà les autres groupes, je mélange filles et garçons, donc soyez sage et disciplinés, toute** **façon, nous serons pas loin !**

Christophe pose son regard sur l'ensemble des deux classes d'un œil inquiet, voyant la sortie se transformer en cauchemar pour eux, pauvres professeurs, fou de laisser de tels garnements seuls, livré à eux même. Surtout en voyant Tyson, Max, Naruto et Kiba faire une bataille de boules de neiges et Lee en bonhomme de neige après la mini avalanche causé par les quatre fous … Christophe se racle la gorge, tendu. Pourquoi Mylène n'est-elle pas venue avec eux déjà ? Ca aurait été mieux, pense Christophe fatigué d'avance …

**-Bien premier groupe : Adeline, Riyu, Tyson et Neji.**

**-Nani ? s'écrie Tyson, offusqué.**

**-C'est moi qui décide …**

_***En conséquence, vaut mieux qu'il soit loin des autres fous …***_

Iro remercie mentalement son collègue, ce dernier continue avec un raisonnement logique et confortable pour éviter les ennuis. Tyson s'énerve et menace de bombarder Christophe qui prend peur :

**-Fais et tu seras collé à la rentrée …**

Tyson arrête en boudant …

**-Bon, je continue … Deuxième groupe : Max, Ray, Hilary et Erika.**

**-Yes ! crit Erika, ravie en sautant partout.**

Elle fait un sourire à son chéri, Ray, qui rougit en levant les yeux au ciel …

**-Troisième groupe : Tohru, Hinata, Shikamaru et Naruto. **

Les quatre ne disent rien bien au contraire.

**-Quatrième groupe : Laura, Carie, Lee et Kiba. Cinquième et avant dernier groupe : Zoé, Théa, Joey et Tristan. Pour le reste des garçons de la seconde B, vous aller vous mettre avec Itachi, Kakashi, Kabuto et Iruka. Alors le dernier le groupe sont les derniers : Prue, Kaï, Tala, Seto, Yugi, Sakura et Sasuke. Je vous mets ensemble, vous pouvez vous séparez en duo, voire trio. Voilà c'est bon vous pouvez y aller. Faites gaffes, pas de bêtises, pas de pistes noires … Sinon collé voir renvoyé à la rentrée ! Sur ce, bonne journée, on se verra sûrement au restaurant ce midi …**

Christophe prend son groupe et s'en va, pas rassuré du tout. Les autres profs et surveillants font de même, dans le même état que lui …

Les autres groupes se regardent puis part enfin chacun de leur côté. Prue s'élance et vient vers son groupe. Les regards masculins du groupe la détaillent d'un air lubrique.

Aujourd'hui, Prue avait refilé sa combinaison, blanche aux rayures violettes, de ski. Blouson de la même couleur que la combinaison, lunettes noires fumées au contour jaune fluo, bottes bleu clair, bonnet blanc à rayures également violettes, écharpe bleue qui suit avec ses bottes, des skis violets et des gants noirs. Elle remarque les regards et sourit :

**-Bon, on se sépare en duo ? Bon alors …**

**-Stop ! fait Kaïba en l'arrêtant. Je décide, je suis plus vieux et je me mets responsable du groupe …**

**-Quoi ? s'écrit Prue, indignée.**

**-Ecoute bon alors …**

**-Bon pas avec toi !**

**-Ok, oh c'est bon !**

**-Je me met soit avec Saku ou soit avec Yugi !**

**-Alors mets toi avec ton amoureux ! **

Prue rougit puis fait une grimace à Kaïba qui rit mais se reprend :

**-Bon après Sakura et Sasuke, Kaï, moi et Tala, voilà c'est bon.**

**-Nani ? font la fleur de cerisier et l'Uchiwa.**

**-Un problème ?**

Ils ne disent rien mais Prue réplique, énervée :

**-Moi j'en ai un !**

**-Ha bon lequel ? **

Kaïba joue avec les nerfs de la blonde qui se contient d'exploser :

**-Oui, tu ne les mets pas à deux !**

**-Je fais ce que je veux …**

**-Bon ok ! Uchiwa ! **

Sasuke sursaute, apeuré du ton que Prue emploie à son encontre. Il a de quoi être effrayé. Elle l'attrape par le col et le secoue, menaçante :

**-Si tu lui fais du mal ou quoique soit d'autres qui ne lui plaît pas, je te renvoie illico sur Sunshine mais pas par le bus mais par la force de mes bras, capisci ? **

L'Uchiwa secoue la tête, ayant comprit. Prue sourit en le lâchant :

**-Bien, brave Sasuke, va … Allez en route ! Yugi ! On y va ! A plus, Saku, fais attention et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ma belle !**

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant. Mais la fleur de cerisier tremble comme tout en appréhendant la suite des évènements.

Ils se séparent enfin. Prue distance ce pauvre Yugi qui essaie tant bien que de mal à la suivre. Elle ralentit cependant en le remarquant :

**-On prend le téléphérique ? Cette piste doit être géniale, elle doit avoir beaucoup de bosses ! Tu viens ?**

**-Hein ? Euh, oui, attend !**

**-T'es sûr que ça ira, Yugi ? Sinon on fait des pistes simples, tu sais ?**

Il inspire en réfléchissant. Prue s'impatiente en le fixant. Elle veut tellement faire des pistes dures, faire des descentes tout schuss sans s'arrêter … Peut-être même faire du ski-bob … Mais si Yugi n'est pas aussi fan de sensation extrême comme Prue, ça ne va pas aller.

Il comprend en la voyant avec des yeux larmoyants et impatients. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à dire oui quand une voix s'élève et qu'un homme passe avec des prospectus :

**-Grande compétition de miss Pluton Neige ! Ce soir, des épreuves pour les plus belles skieuses !**

Prue ouvre des grands yeux. Tiens, la compétition qui lui faut ! Elle sourit à l'homme qui lui donne aussitôt un prospectus avec un clin d'œil. Elle parcourt des yeux le papier, tout sourire. Une épreuve de beauté, de ski, de féminité, de charisme ! Tout elle ! Elle va gagner cette compétition !

**-Je vais y participer !**

**-Tu vas sûrement gagner … fait Yugi avec un sourire.**

Elle sourit à son ami, contente, puis range le papier dans sa poche de blouson :

**-On y va ? Tu veux ou pas la faire ?**

Yugi regarde la piste, la montagne et crut avoir le vertige un moment. Mais il se reprend avec un faible sourire qui ressemble plutôt à une grimace :

**-Oui, oui …**

**-Ok ! Cet aprèm on ira faire de la randonnée à deux, ça te dit ?**

**-On est là pour ça …**

**-Alors allons-y !**

Ils se dépêchent de s'asseoir sur une place libre du téléphérique. Ce dernier les fait monter doucement. Prue regarde les gens en bas, ravie, puis admire les monts enneigés à perte de vue. Yugi préfère la regarder, avec un sourire rêveur. Une journée avec elle … Seuls … Il se sent vraiment bien près d'elle …

En haut, Prue prend son élan. Yugi n'est pas tranquillisé :

**-Il y a un tremplin en bout de piste ! fait-il tremblant.**

**-Ben quoi ? Un petit vol ne nous fera pas de mal ! Allez Yugi, sois courageux … Ou sinon attends moi en bas !**

**-Heu … Non … Ok** …

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer :

**-Allez !**

Enfin, elle dévale la pente pleine de bosses tout schuss, faisant des slaloms entre les fanions, en faisant attention à ne pas les toucher ou les raser de trop près. Une vraie pro du ski … Yugi ravale sa salive. Une main apparaît derrière lui :

**-Allez Yugi, suis donc ton amoureuse ! fait la voix de Kaïba.**

**-Non, arrête Kaïba !**

Trop tard. Kaïba le pousse sans cérémonie d'un coup sec. Yugi fonce sur la pente, agitant les bras, effrayé. La scène est amusante. Il continue en hurlant pendant qu'en bas Prue passe le tremplin et fait un joli petit saut, volant presque sous le regard médusé des autres. Même Iro regarde la prouesse, bouche bée …

Mais leurs regards sont attirés de nouveau en haut en voyant Yugi dévaler la pente, se prenant tous les fanions dans la tronche, les prenant dans ses bras même … Il n'y a plus de fanions sur la piste. Yugi continue d'hurler comme un malade, toujours autant agité surtout en voyant qu'il se rapproche dangereusement du tremplin :

**-A L'AIDE !**

**-Ho Yugi ! fait Théa en bas, en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux. Je veux pas voir ça !**

**-Il voulait faire son malin … siffle Joey, mort de rire.**

**-Hé bien, c'est pas terrible … soupire Tristan.**

Enfin, Yugi atteint le tremplin et fait un vol plané dans un hurlement horrible pour les tympans de tout le monde …

**-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

Prue l'entend enfin en se retournant vers les cris et ouvre de gros yeux en le voyant se planter dans un tas énorme de neige … Au moins, il ne s'est pas fait trop mal, il a plutôt bien atterrit.

La blonde se dépêche de le rejoindre, terrifiée :

**-Yugi, ça va ?**

La tête du jeune homme sort de la neige :

**-Pouah ! Heu … Oui on va dire ça comme ça …**

**-Mon pauvre !**

Il n'a donc pas eut trop de casse. A midi, ils déjeunent tous ensemble au restaurant. Chacun raconte leur exploit, leur matinée. Mais le sujet de la discussion est constamment la performance de Riyu. Prue dresse l'oreille. Apparemment, la brune aurait fait tous les sports possibles en une matinée seulement. En tout premier, elle s'est attaqué au ski, bien sûr, elle avait fait deux pistes noires malgré l'interdiction de Christophe, elle avait faillit abandonner ce pauvre Tyson. Ensuite, elle avait fait du ski-bob avec plusieurs acrobaties, puis elle avait fait du Bobsleigh avec sa sœur et leur groupe. Elle avait fait du patin à glace et du curling avec brio, gagnant tous les matchs contre l'équipe nationale de Plutonium, c'est-à-dire contre Hilary, qui était pourtant la meilleure dans cette discipline, elle était même la championne …

Prue soupire en entendant que Riyu « la pro » allait participer également à la compétition de Miss Pluton Neige. La blonde serre sa fourchette, énervée. Mais elle n'abandonnera pas. Elle aussi, elle est la meilleure ! Et elle est dix fois plus belle que Deko !

Yugi sourit, pensif. Cette compétition va être du grand art, un match entre deux grandes championnes dans ce domaine …

Le regard de Prue croise celui de Riyu et la blonde ne le lâche pas. Riyu fait pareil, avec un sourire, ravie … Elle fera perdre sa rivale.

L'après-midi, dehors, raquettes aux pieds, Prue et Yugi se promènent. Seuls à nouveau. Complètement seuls. Les autres sont partis de leurs côtés. Prue pense à la pauvre Sakura qu'elle avait trouvé toute rouge pendant le repas. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Prue aimerait bien le savoir … Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune pseudo couple traverse une petite forêt vierge, grimpant la petite montagne que leur avait indiqué Iro. Les autres étaient soient à la patinoire en plein air ou soit sur la piste la plus fréquentée. Bakura et Makuba s'amusent sans doute avec Max et Tyson. Les groupes ayant été changé derrière le dos de christophe. Ce dernier, morose, n'a pas dit un mot du repas. Vu que Riyu a désobéi, il a voulu gueuler un peu mais la Deko a usé également de ses cordes vocales. Moins que lui mais suffisamment pour le faire reculer, terrifié …

**-Quel beau paysage … fait Yugi en la sortant de ses pensées.**

Prue sursaute, redressant la tête et fixant la direction que regarder son ami. Elle sourit en hochant la tête. Il l'avait vu tiré une mine sombre alors il a voulu la faire réagir et cela a bien marché. Ils discutent sur le chemin, parlant du paysage, de la classe et du lycée. Prue lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis septembre, en détail. Mais pas tout exactement. Elle cache certaines choses surtout ce qui la concerne du point de vue sentimental …

**-Ca devient un peu dur là, non ? fait Prue en aidant Yugi à franchir l'espace qui les sépare.**

En effet, le chemin s'est rétrécit et elle avait sauté un petit obstacle, car un bout du chemin avait disparu :

**-Hum …**

**-On continue ?**

Elle le fixe, hésitante. Le chemin allait sûrement devenir dangereux pourtant Iro avait clarifié qu'ils pouvaient aller jusqu'en haut sans trop de problèmes …

**-Si Iro a dit qu'on pouvait … répondit Yugi en la rejoignant enfin.**

**-Alors continuons.**

Ils reprennent leurs marches doucement. Cependant Prue se fige, un instant. Yugi la fixe avec un regard interrogateur :

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Prue ?**

**-Je ne sais pas … Je sens quelque chose …**

**-Quoi ?**

Mais Prue n'a pas le temps de voir ce que c'est, que le sol neigeux sous elle et Yugi, lâche d'un coup. Les faisant tomber brutalement dans le vide … La blonde ne réfléchit pas deux fois qu'elle attrape Yugi et lance son fouet pour se rattraper à une branche. La force et le choc de l'arrêt blessent Prue très gravement à l'épaule. Elle se cramponne à son fouet, retenant Yugi par la taille :

**-Ca va ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.**

**-Oui mais toi ?**

**-Je tiendrais le coup, ne t'inquiète pas … Je vais nous faire balancer sur le sol en dessous ….**

Un énorme bruit l'interrompt. Un bruit de chute, un roulement de tonnerre. Ils lèvent la tête, méfiant :

**-Une avalanche !**

**-Cramponne toi, Yugi !**

Prue se balance comme elle peut, en faisant vite. La vague de neige approche, phénoménale et effrayante. En un quart de seconde, Prue arrive à les faire sauter dans une grotte à temps, qu'elle n'avait pas vue à l'aller …

Ils s'y engouffrent aussitôt, l'avalanche recouvrant l'entrée et les condamne, enfermés …

Yugi se redresse en constatant leur situation. Il ouvre de grands yeux en pensant à Prue. Il se relève et remarque qu'elle était en dessous de lui comme pour le protéger lors de leur chute.

**-Prue … ? Prue ? Prue !**

Sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, il la secoue, inquiet. Il arrête, le cœur figé, en relevant sa main. Sa main est tachée de sang. Prue a dû se blesser sous l'impact du choc … Elle est tout simplement évanouie.

**-Oh non, Prue … Tu n'aurais pas dû … Prue …**

Il s'écroule sur elle, une larme perlant à son œil droit, triste.

Il reste un moment comme ça, tremblant, pleurant. Mais il se reprend, repensant à la leur situation. Il soulève un peu Prue, hésitant. Il se demande quoi faire, apeuré.

Il la sent trembler contre lui :

**-Tu as froid ?**

En même temps, la température a soudainement descendue puis qu'ils sont enfermés, entourés de glaces. Il décide d'enlever son manteau et de recouvrir son amie avec puis la sert contre lui pour la réchauffer. Mais elle est blessée grièvement … Que peut-il faire pour la soigner ? Il n'a pas les moyens pour … Ils espère que les autres viendront les chercher et les secourir à temps … Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps ainsi dans un tel froid.

**-Beau travail, Youma. Fait Audrey, dehors en haut de la montagne, au sommet. Excellent !**

**-J'ai fait de mon mieux, Audrey-sama. **

**-Ha ha ! Alors mes plans échouent-ils toujours, les filles ?**

Elle se tourne vers ses compères qui soupirent, vaincues :

**-Hum …**

Le Youma, un monstre aux pics de glace, agenouillé face à Audrey est fier.

**-La princesse est emprisonnée avec son Don Juan. Reprend-t-elle, enjouée. Personne ne viendra les sauver …**

**-En êtes-vous vraiment sûre, Maître Audrey ? **

**-Betty ! Ne met pas en doute mes plans !**

Audrey sourit, ravie, serrant son poing …

**-Ses amies viendront la sauver … fait la voix de Clarisse, d'un ton sceptique.**

**-Silence ! Youma ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Tu vas devoir encore prouver ta loyauté … **

**-Je continue d'enlever des plutoniens ?**

**-Mieux cette fois …**

Son sourire froid glacerait les veines de n'importe qui même ses complices tremblent devant une telle soif de vengeance.

A l'hôtel, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Les participantes de la compétition de miss Pluton Neige attendent, impatiente, dans le hall d'entrée. Les jurys, le présentateur et les membres organisateurs du concours leur demandent de les suivre vers la piste. Hilary cherche autour d'elle, bizarre. Erika remarque son manège :

**-Un problème, Hilary ? Tu as peur de perdre ? Tu regardes quel genre de rivale tu vas avoir cette année ?**

**-Mais non, Erika ! Je cherche Prue !**

**-Moi aussi, je la cherche. Fait la voix de Riyu en approchant. Où est-elle ?**

**-Bonne question ! s'énerve Hilary, serrant ses mains sur ses sticks. **

**-Ils ont du avoir des problèmes. Fait Riyu, inquiète.**

**-Mais non ! s'écrit Iro en arrivant vers eux. Ca m'étonnerait, vois-tu. Car je leur ai donné la montagne la plus facile et la plus sûre !**

Riyu se retourne vers lui, le regard sceptique et il soupire :

**-Bon, ok j'avoue qu'ils auraient dû revenir plus tôt … Mais je suis sûr que …**

**-Il y a eu un problème, j'en suis sûr ! s'écrit Hilary, inquiète. Il faut aller …**

**-Attendez et le concours ? s'exclame Iro, paniqué. Il ne leur ai rien arrivé ! Et pis, c'est Prue, elle est l'élue non ? Elle sait se débrouiller … !**

**-Ha ouais ?**

Le regard doublement sceptique d'Hilary et Riyu le glace sur place. Il est obligé de déclarer forfait … Cependant des cris de panique s'élèvent de la foule. Les élèves se figent en voyant un monstre s'attaquer aux gens …

**-Un Youma ! crit Hilary. **

**-Il y a pas de barrière de sécurité comme sur Sunshine ? s'écrit Iro, paniqué.**

**-Si mais ma mère n'est plus aussi puissante qu'avant ! répond Hilary, inquiète. La barrière est fragile !**

**-Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir s'en occuper ! fait Riyu en se tenant prête, sortant son médaillon.**

**-Hum !**

Les autres filles font de même :

**-Pouvoir de Pluton ! crit Hilary. Transforme moi !**

**-Pouvoir du prisme lunaire ! s'écrit Erika. Transforme moi** !

Les autres font de même et se transforment rapidement pendant que les profs et surveillants s'occupent de la foule pour les mettre à l'abri.

Sur les hauteurs, Audrey et ses sbires regardent les guerrières se battrent ainsi que les Tuxedo Kamen …

**-Le temps qu'elles s'en débarrassent, la princesse sera morte d'ici peu, haha !**

**-Maître Audrey vous parlez trop vite, regardez ! fait Betty, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son chef et montrant du doigt un groupe de marcheurs.**

**-Quoi ?**

En bas, en train de grimper la montagne où sont enfermé Yugi et Prue, Sakura est suivit de près par Sasuke, Tala, Seto et Kaï …

**-C'est pas vrai ! Encore cette peste de guerrière ! Et …**

**-Kaï, maître Audrey.**

**-C'est pas possible ! Betty !**

**-Oui, maître Audrey ?**

**-Attaque là ! Et tues la !**

**-A vos ordres, maître Audrey. Et pour les autres ?**

Audrey croise les bras, soufflant comme un taureau :

**-Tu les blesses mais tu les gardes en vie.**

**-Bien maître Audrey …**

Audrey regarde Betty partir avec un léger pressentiment :

***J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le tuer … Je la connais. Elle le déteste …***

Elle se mord son doigt, le faisant saigner.

Sakura, son com'poudrier de sortit, tire une sale tête, inquiète. Le signalement du com'poudrier de Prue est trop faible, elle doit avoir des problèmes. La fleur de cerisier soupire :

**-Une avalanche a sans doute tombé sur eux …**

**-C'est bizarre comme même … fait Tala, soucieux. Il faut les retrouver au plus vite. Dépêchons nous.**

**-Il y a du grabuge dans la vallée … remarque Kaïba en regardant en bas.**

**-Un Youma ? demande Sasuke en jetant un œil.**

**-Ca m'étonnerait ! fait Sakura, inquiète. Continuons de chercher …**

**-Je vous en empêcherai ! crit Betty en face d'eux, leur barrant la route.**

**-Toi ! s'écrit Sakura en la pointant du doigt. Qui es-tu ?**

**-Je fais partie du mal et je vous anéantirais !**

**-Que tu crois ! crit la fleur de cerisier en sortant son médaillon. ****Sunshine Power Make up !**

**-Sailor Sunshine … siffle Betty, en sortant une épée. Battons nous !**

Elle s'élance vers la guerrière, épée en main, la fauchant au passage :

**-Ha !**

**-Sakura ! s'écrit Sasuke en courant à elle. Laisse nous en occuper pars devant avec Seto !**

**-Mais …**

**-Vas-y ! s'exclame Kaï en se transformant en Tuxedo. Prue et Yugi ne tiendrons pas longtemps ! **

**-Ok … Faites attention !**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'enseignement de Bourdu va servir maintenant ! fait Kaï, souriant en lançant une rose sur Betty.**

**-Ha ! Mon visage !**

Le sang perle à son visage et elle sert les dents :

**-Tant pis, on m'a dit de ne pas te tuer mais je le ferais ! Enjoue ! Ha !**

**-Sakura, vas-y !**

**-Ok !**

Elle laisse le soin aux Tuxedo de s'en occuper, courant avec Kaïba vers le faible signal …

Le temps paraît long du côté de Yugi. La tête de Prue repose sur ses genoux et malgré lui, il est rouge et ressent un sentiment familier dans son cœur. Peut-être que c'est leurs derniers moments … Personne ne vient à leur rescousse. Il grelotte et éternue bruyamment, réveillant Prue. Ses paupières bougent, elle ouvre difficilement les yeux :

**-Hum … Yugi ? Où sommes nous … ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Une avalanche, tu ne te rappelles pas ?**

**-Ha … Si … Aïe !**

**-C'est ton épaule qui te fait mal ?**

**-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave.**

Elle se redresse avec mal, sa main sur son épaule. Elle est facturée, sa peau est déchirée à cet endroit, le sang continue de couler. Elle a la tête qui tourne, elle essaie de calmer ses instincts de vampire avec mal. La présence de Yugi ne l'aide pas …

_***Ne pas le mordre … Non, ne pas le mordre … Aïe …***_

Elle se mord la lèvre, la douleur étant trop forte. Elle sent les bras protecteur de Yugi autour d'elle se resserrer …

**-Yugi … **

**-Prue, ça va aller …**

**-Ils vont venir, j'en suis sûr … Ah … Je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs … Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour ça …**

Elle lui sourit faiblement, le cœur battant, sentant la douce chaleur de son ami la réchauffer quelque peu :

**-Depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente ?**

**-Un bon moment au moins …**

**-Ha …**

Son regard tombe sur le blouson de Yugi qu'elle a sur elle et elle ferme les yeux, souriante. Il a pensé à elle en le lui mettant. Ca lui réchauffe le cœur …

**-Prue … ?**

**-Hum …**

**-Je … **

Il hésite. Il voudrait tout lui avouer, lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il sent que c'est le moment, il croit que c'est leurs derniers instants encore en vie … Prue le regarde, l'air soucieuse. Que veut-il lui dire ?

**-Yugi, tu sais, tu peux me parler avec franchise. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je ne ferais pas de remarques** **…**

**-Prue, je …**

**-Vas-y, dis …**

**-Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire …**

Prue ouvre de grands yeux en levant la tête vers lui. Il l'inquiète d'un coup. Quelle est la chose qu'il veut lui dire depuis longtemps ? Elle fronce ses sourcils :

**-Vas-y, Yugi mais … Non, vas-y.**

Elle se sert contre lui, l'intimant à le dire, le rassurant d'un regard amical et tendre. Il détourne le regard, rouge :

**-Je … Je … Je t'aime, Prue … Ca fait un moment que …**

**-Quoi ? Tu … Tu …**

Il ose enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Elle rougit, son cœur se figeant sous le regard intense et sincère. Son front se plisse sous la nouvelle. Non … Tout mais pas ça … Pas encore … Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Ce n'est pas possible … Elle ne ressent que de l'amitié et cette fois, elle le sent. Elle l'a su rapidement, cette fois. Elle ne fera plus d'erreur. Elle ne souffrira plus … Mais Yugi …

Elle le repousse doucement, fermant les yeux :

**-Je … Je suis désolée.**

**-Quoi ? Prue ?**

**-Je … Je t'aime qu'en ami, désolée.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis désolée, Yugi.**

Le regard du jeune homme se voile. Il devait s'en douter. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être mal. Il a été rejeté, certes pas brutalement mais c'était comme si … Prue laisse couler ses larmes, peinée pour son ami :

**-Pardonne moi … En ce moment … Je … Toutes ses fois où j'ai cru … Je vois mieux maintenant et je sens mieux mes sentiments … Pardonne moi …**

**-Je sais …**

**-C'est mieux ainsi, tu sais … On aurait fait une erreur et tu aurais trouvé la vraie personne que tu aimes … Excuse moi …**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Prue … Je comprends.**

Il essuie ses larmes, toujours aussi mal. Aimera-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Il pense que ce sera impossible …

**-Tu crois qu'on va rester enfermer ici éternellement ? On va …**

**-Non, Yugi, ne perds pas espoir ! On va s'en sortir, enfin …**

Elle inspire, elle l'espère. Elle se remet au creux des bras de son ami, tremblante. Il a été sincère, il a osé avoué ses sentiments profonds … Il a bien fait de le dire. Elle n'aurait pas aimé les quiproquos ...

Mourante de froid et sentant sa blessure devenir plus grave, elle commence à perdre lentement espoir. Ses larmes se durcissent sur ses joues, la température descend encore, il fait nuit noire dehors. Les guerrières, dans la vallée, on détruit le Youma.

Kaï a eu du mal à se débarrasser de Betty mais Audrey a rappelé sa servante à l'ordre.

Sakura et Kaïba arrivent devant l'entrée de la grotte, enfin :

**-Elle est là-dedans ? demande Kaïba en fixant Sakura. Dépêche toi, fais fondre la neige !**

**-Oh c'est bon, je fais comme je peux … Toi, t'es inquiet. **

**-Mais pas du tout … Enfin, un peu.**

Sakura rit mais reprend son sérieux en pensant à Prue coincée dans la neige, sûrement blessée :

**-Flammes de Sunshine, agissez !**

Le feu atteint la neige qui barre l'entrée et la fait fondre aussitôt :

**-Prue !**

La blonde sursaute aux cris. Est-ce un rêve ? Yugi ne bouge plus, congelé. Kaïba et Sakura accourent :

**-Ca va, vous deux ? demande Kaïba, inquiet.**

**-Prue, Yugi ! Je vais vous réchauffer avec l'énergie qu'il me reste …**

Elle met ses mains sur chaque tête et un reflet doré recouvre les corps gelés. Ils se réchauffent, reprenant leur température initiale. Cependant, alors que Yugi se réveille, Prue s'écroule sur Sakura :

**-Elle est blessée … Je vais essayer de la soigner.**

Elle fait plusieurs signes et sa main est parcourue de chakra vert puis elle essaie de soigner l'épaule de la blonde.

**-Je vais la porter sur mon dos. Fait Kaïba en joignant le geste à la parole après les premiers soins donné par la fleur de cerisier.**

**-Ok, merci, Seto.**

Il sourit à la jeune fille qui se tourna vers Yugi :

**-Ca ira ?**

Elle l'aide à se relever. Il hoche la tête pour répondre que oui. Ils sortent de la crevasse pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendent plus loin.

Audrey sert des poings devant la scène. Betty, énervée, se mord la lèvre, un genou posé sur la neige derrière son maître :

**-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé le tuer ? Il m'a défiguré !**

**-Je sais ! Mais … Non. Il doit rester en vie …**

**-Vous l'aimez ! L'amour est un sentiment répugnant !**

**-Silence ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Un jour, il nous servira, je vous le garantie !**

Clarisse eut un regard étrange vers son maître :

**-Nous servir ? **

**-Oui … Il va nous servir bientôt.**

**-Je me demande dans quel sens … souffle Alicia, pensive.**

**-Vous verrez bien … Disparaissons ! Les gardes de la reine de Pluton sont lâchés.**

**-A vos ordres** **!**

Prue dût rester un petit moment à l'hôpital après cet évènement. Bien sûr, Mylène en fut avertie. En rage, elle tape son bureau avec son poing :

**-Encore « elles » ?**

**-Oui. Répondit seulement Frédérique. Que faisons-nous ? Nous les ramenons ?**

Mylène se rassoit et tourne sur son siège pour réfléchir, tournant le dos à son amie et collègue :

**-Non. Qu'ils terminent leur voyage. Mais qu'on renforce la sécurité plutonienne. Donnons mains fortes à la reine de Pluton.**

**-Bien, ce sera fait ainsi …**

Frédérique sort en hochant la tête, laissant seule Mylène, dans ses réflexions. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Shizune qui amène des dossiers :

**-Mylène ? Ce sont les dossiers des nouveaux élèves pour la rentrée ! L'un d'eux arrivera avant …**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Un certain Kaïro Hamasaki !**

Mylène, sa main posé sur la pile de dossier, se fige :

**-Déjà ?**

**-Oui pour les vacances !**

**-Mince, ça va compliquer la chose …**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Hum … Le ministre a dérogé son bannissement au sujet du garçon ?**

**-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il vient plus tôt ! Cela pose problèmes ?**

**-Oui, un très gros problème.**

Mylène joue sur sa chaise tournante puis se lève d'un bond, réfléchissant. Shizune reprend la parole sans comprendre :

**-Comme il n'est plus banni de la capitale, il a le droit de revenir parmi les habitants mais il n'a pas de logement près du lycée. Le sien se situe en-dehors de la zone non protégée. Comme décidé par le ministre sous les vœux de Prue, il doit être protéger comme tout autre habitant …**

**-Je sais. C'est trop tôt, c'est tout …**

**-Il vient de revenir de son épreuve accordée par le ministre. Il l'a réussit … Il a tout à fait le droit de revenir …**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Prue en sera ravie, j'en suis sûre mais …**

**-Mais ?**

**-Trop tôt, c'est tout … **

**-Pour quelle raison, ce serait trop tôt ?**

**-Non, rien, laisse tomber. Tu peux y aller. **

**-Ok. Bonne soirée.**

**-A toi aussi …**

Shizune referme la porte, étrange, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela est trop tôt. Mylène soupire en se rasseyant. Elle pense à Kaï quand il reverra son frère jumeau … Si c'est trop tôt, c'est qu'elle pense que ça sera mauvais de les laisser seuls face à face pendant les vacances. Les autres seront presque tous partis pour noël ...


	18. Le retour d'un être cher

**Chapitre 17 :**__

_**Le retour d'un être cher.**_

Les deux semaines aux montagnes se passèrent mieux que le premier jour. Prue le lendemain de la mauvaise rencontre, put participer au concours miss Pluton Neige, qui avait été rapporté à cause du Youma. Prue eut une concurrence très explosive. Riyu lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Hilary ne menait pas large. Prue avait eut donc deux rivales sur le dos pendant toutes les épreuves. Mais après, avec plusieurs commotions et bleus, elle gagna pourtant la première place. Remportant, le titre de miss Pluton Neige à la place de la princesse locale, la pauvre Hilary. Cependant, cette dernière n'en voulut pas à son amie, enchantée même. Elle s'était même très bien amusée, c'était l'importance …

Sur Sunshine, la veille de leur arrivée, le ministre accueille un beau jeune homme aux cheveux à deux nuances de gris. Il ressemble terriblement à Kaï par rapport aux cheveux. Mais c'est Kaïro, son jumeau. Ce dernier salue froidement le ministre. L'homme fut indigné mais ne dit rien. Il fait appeler un membre du conseil de Sunshine. Le membre arrive aussitôt et débarrasse le jeune homme du masque de banni. Il tire la grimace en sentant enfin l'air frais sur son visage …

Un visage pâle mais magnifique. Sans bouton, ni autre défaut. Il n'a pas d'ailerons comme Kaï, mais juste les mêmes yeux améthyste. Il sourit en laissant son regard planer sur le château, son cœur se gonfle … Il va la revoir. Depuis le temps … Et sans ce maudit masque. L'embrasser … Il ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Cela sera pourtant impossible. Il n'est pour elle que son meilleur ami et rien d'autre …

Il plante le ministre qui commençait un discours puéril. Kaïro soupire. Il ne veut rien entendre. Son bannissement est finit. Il n'a plus de compte à rendre. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il revienne. Elle a soufflé cette épreuve, certes difficilement mais il l'a réussie et c'est le principal.

Leurs souvenirs et son amitié l'ont aidé à la supporter. Il y est arrivé et le revoilà après tout ce temps. Il veut la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui … Reprendre ses pinceaux et sa peinture pour repeindre à nouveau. Revoir le tableau d'elle … Nue. Il sourit. Personne, sauf elle et lui, n'avait la connaissance de ce tableau. Il est dans la cachette de Kaïro dans la crevasse dans la zone non protégée.

Il entre dans le château, s'arrêtant dans le hall. Son regard tombe sur Mylène qui attendait en haut des marches. Elle a un sourire étrange qui fait frissonner le jeune homme :

**-Rebienvenue à Sunshine, Hamasaki-san. Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu as passé l'épreuve avec succès. La princesse de Sunshine t'accepte dans ses murs …**

Son regard étincelant sonde le jeune homme qui soupire longuement, souriant :

**-Merci … **

**-Te bannir était puéril. Les anciens ont été trop loin …**

**-Ils avaient leur raison …**

**-Plus maintenant. Maintenant que Prudence a repris la tête des anciens.**

**-J'étais un fléau pour eux …**

**-Les jumeaux de la légende ne doivent jamais se rencontrer sous peine de destruction de l'univers … Mais nous avons décidé de tenter le coup …**

**-Tenter le diable plutôt …**

**-Exactement. Sois le bienvenue aussi à Sun Purple. Viens que je te fasse visiter ton nouveau lycée …**

Elle l'emmène dehors, passant par derrière, évitant la fureur du ministre qui est outré. Elle sourit au jeune homme pendant qu'ils montent dans un carrosse en direction de Sun Purple.

Au lycée, les élèves sont en récré. Ayamé et Shiguré les surveillent du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils discutent sous un préau jaune fluo. Sanji fume une clope à l'entrée de la cantine, pestant contre les gamins qui braillent.

Mylène entre dans le hall suivit de Kaïro :

**-Voilà le hall. Ici, le bureau des surveillants … Iruka est normalement là d'habitude pour contrôler les sorties et les entrées. Mais il est avec les secondes A et B en voyage d'Hiver. Tu seras dans la seconde B avec Kaï.**

**-Ha …**

**-Les surveillants sont un peu bizarres, voire pervers, mais de ce côté soit tranquille, ils s'attaquent qu'aux filles …**

**-… Ok …**

**-Asuma est le C.P.E. En cas de questions, de besoins ou d'aide, il est toujours là …**

Elle ouvre la porte menant à la cours et sort toujours suivit du jeune homme :

**-Il est dix heures, c'est la récré. Les secondes C et D sont encore là. Ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard …**

**-Poudlard ?**

Mylène s'arrête sous un préau, l'air grave en se retournant vers lui. A quelques mètres d'eux, Yuki, Kyo, Haku, Kagura et Momidjhi discutent mais se taisent en les voyant :

**-Un nouveau élève ? demande Kyo, intrigué. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un …**

**-Moi aussi. Fait Yuki, pensif.**

**-Il ressemble trop à Kaï … s'étonne Kagura, émerveillée. Il est beau …**

**-Ben vas-y saute lui dessus ! fait Kyo, ravi de s'en débarrasser.**

**-Mais non ! T'es jaloux !**

**-Moi, jaloux ? Pas du tout ! Moi, j'ai Tohru ! **

**-Pff …**

Kagura s'éloigne, rejoindre Karina et les autres sous un autre préau. Mylène soupire en répondant enfin à Kaïro. Elle lui explique ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard et le jeune homme tire une sale tête sans en revenir …

Allongé dans son lit, Kaïro regarde le plafond blanc au dessus lui. Il n'en revient toujours pas de ce que Mylène lui révélé ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait. La rose noire est bien décidée à éliminer Prue ou … De la faire passer de nouveau du côté du mal. Il ne laissera pas faire ça. Il la protégera, au péril de sa vie s'il le faut.

Il soupire et se tourne sur le côté en pensant à autre chose. A son frère jumeau … Comment va-t-il réagir ? Kaïro ne sait pas … Lui-même ne sait pas comment il va réagir en étant face à lui …

Bah, il verra demain ... Il fixe le lit à côté du sien puis le troisième.

Mylène l'a prévenu qu'il ne sera pas seul mais avec d'autres personnes. Ces personnes, il ne le verrait qu'à la rentrée en janvier. D'ici là, il se sera habitué au lycée et à sa nouvelle chambre, seul.

Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Demain, il la reverra … Sa princesse. Il se rappelle la première fois qu'il l'a vu …

Elle était dans son lit, les couvertures remontées sur elle. Elle se réveillait doucement, l'esprit hagard. Il était dehors, sur la branche, portant son fameux masque de bannis. Il avait été banni de Sunshine, la capitale du soleil, il y a longtemps déjà. Il devait avoir à peine 10 ans … Pourquoi ? Les gens avaient peur de lui. Ils l'ont donc banni en demandant l'aide du roi de Sunshine, le beau-père de Prue et des anciens qui eux aussi avaient peur du garçon.

En ce beau matin, il sortit un carnet à dessin et souriant, il commença à dessiner la jeune princesse.

Cette dernière se leva et comme chaque matin, se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Elle portait une mini robe de nuit, on voyait la naissance de sa poitrine et pervers, il prenait un malin plaisir à le dessiner à loisirs …

Prue le remarqua enfin, énervée :

**-Pervers !**

**-Mais vous êtes jolie du matin, votre majesté. On ne peut éviter de vous regarder**.

Elle rougit violemment, gênée. Il sourit, termina son dessin :

**-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de bon gré d'avoir été mon modèle. **

**-Qui êtes vous ?**

**-Je m'appelle Kaïro, votre majesté. Kaïro le banni …**

**-Je le vois à votre masque. Savez-vous que ceux qui ont été banni n'ont plus le droit de revenir ?**

**-Je le sais que trop bien, votre majesté. Mais votre beauté m'a attiré, je dois dire …**

**-Comment cela fait-il qu'un jeune homme d'un tel parler ait été banni ? Je n'en ai pas eu vent.**

Kaïro sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :

**-Je ne sais guère, votre majesté. Peut-être que les gens ont peur de moi … Avez-vous peur de moi ?**

Prue ria :

**-Moi peur de vous ? Nullement !**

Le cœur de Kaïro gonfla sous la réponse, heureux :

**-Pourrais-je revenir vous dessiner, votre majesté ?**

**-Oui, si tu me tutoies et que t'arrêtes de m'appeler votre majesté ! C'est Prue et c'est tout, Kaïro !**

**-Bien certes, votre … Euh, Prue.**

**-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, ça me fera plaisir, petit pervers.**

Il sourit sous son masque et s'en alla comme il était apparu.

C'était il y a deux ans et demi maintenant … Une année plus tard, après tous ces jours ensemble à se voir en secret, il partit pour cette épreuve. Un an et demi plus tard le revoilà, triomphant. Il avait changé, physiquement comme psychiquement. Et Prue avait-elle changé ?

Maintenant, il pourrait la revoir non plus en secret mais au grand jour …

Prue, sourire aux lèvres, traverse le hall quand des voix l'arrêtent. Sakura et les filles l'interpellent. Ayumi, une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs rouges, que Prue avait fait plus ample connaissance pendant le voyage parle en première :

**-C'est le début des vacances, presque toutes nous partons, et toi Prue ?**

Prue eut une mine sombre. Elle allait encore passer les vacances au lycée. Elle n'a que Mylène comme famille et Sakura. Mais Sakura a sa famille adoptive à Konoha et tient à passer les vacances avec eux. Elle est désolée pour sa sœur mais promet de revenir pour le nouvel an et le fêter avec elle. Adélaïde prend la parole :

**-Risa et moi, retournons en ville, à la capitale. Notre père sera soulagé de nous voir revenir nous occuper de l'entreprise familiale pendant les vacances …**

**-Je pars aussi, Prue … fait Hinata, embarrassée pour son amie. **

A voir, elles ne sont pas les seules. Erika part fêter noël avec Ray en Chine. Hilary retourne au monde Beyblade, également, avec Tyson, Max et Kenny. Tous ayant une famille les attendant. Tohru repart aussi avec les garçons Sômas et leur cousine. Laura revient dans son monde avec Nicky venu spécialement la chercher. Il salue rapidement Prue de la main, ne l'approchant pas trop pour ne pas recevoir de massue … Zoé et Carie retournent elles aussi dans leurs mondes …

Les seules, chez les filles, à rester sont : Riyu, Adeline, Nami, Ayumi et Layla. Bon, Prue ne sera pas toute seule !

Chez les garçons, Prue ne sait pas trop mais elle parie fort que Kaï va devoir rester … Enfin, elle pense. Tala sûrement, ainsi que Naruto.

Les jeunes filles laissent Prue et s'en vont en lui faisant signe d'au revoir en souriant. Prue se trouve avec Ayumi qui lui fait un grand sourire :

**-On fête ça ce soir ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ben le début des vacances ! Maintenant qu'on se connaît, je te lâche plus !**

**-Hein ?**

Ayumi attrape Prue par le bras et l'entraîne, laissant Riyu, Adeline, Nami et Layla, blasées. Prue leur fait un faible sourire compatissant avant de sortir du hall. Cependant, Ayumi ne peut plus la tirer de plus car la blonde s'est figée en voyant une personne devant elles, qui les regardent étrangement.

A ce moment-là, Kaï et Tala sortent suivit de Naruto et Sasuke. Kaï se fige également en fixant la personne qui n'a pas bougé, seul son regard se pose sur le jeune homme.

Kaï et Prue n'en reviennent pas, restent bouche pas, n'y croient pas enfin surtout Kaï …

Kaïro sourit, se décide enfin à bouger. Tala, Sasuke et Naruto ont un drôle de regard en voyant le sosie de Kaï passer près d'eux pour aller vers la copie originale et Prue.

**-Bonjour, Prue.**

**-Kaï … Kaïro ?**

Elle ouvre de grands yeux sans toujours y croire. Mais après quelques secondes en voyant qu'elle ne rêve pas, un large sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres et lui saute dessus, heureuse :

**-Kaïro ! Je suis si contente ! C'est toi ? J'en reviens pas ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois sain et sauf ! J'avais si peur !**

Elle le sert dans ses bras, il fait de même en la berçant, inhalant la douce et envoûtante odeur de la jeune fille. Un regard glacé s'estompe sur eux. Quatre autres regards ahuris … Kaïro se sépare à regret de son amie :

**-Ca faisait longtemps … Ca me manquait.**

**-Je ne comprends pas ! tonne Kaï en les repoussant, les jugeant trop près l'un de l'autre. Mon frère ?**

Il glisse son regard sur son jumeau d'un œil critique et incrédule. Il ne veut pas et ne peut pas y croire … Alors ce que disait Prue était vrai. Ce qu'il voyait sur la chaîne « Sailor Girls » était vrai … Il avait bel et bien un frère jumeau inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui …

Ayumi soupire, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, blasée :

**-Bon, vaut mieux continuer ça dans la salle commune non ? **

**-Oui, pour mieux expliquer ! fait Prue, embêtée en évitant de fixer Kaï.**

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Mylène fixe le groupe s'en aller vers les bâtiments des dortoirs. Elle entend derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer lentement. Tsunade entre avec un plateau de café et de gâteaux. Il n'est que neuf heures, les élèves étant rentrés il y a à peine une heure :

**-Alors l'univers n'est pas détruit, tu vois !**

Mylène sourit sous la remarque de sa collègue et amie. Elle se tourne vers elle en souriant puis s'assoit à son bureau, tandis que Tsunade la sert d'une bonne tasse de café bien chaud. Mylène prend la tasse et s'en délecte :

**-Oui mais c'est bien trop tôt ces retrouvailles …**

**-Juste pour noël ! C'est un beau cadeau pour Prue, je trouve.**

**-Je sais … Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas …**

Mylène soupire :

**-A partir de maintenant, tout va se passer trop vite**.

Tsunade ne réplique rien à la remarque. Elle sait. Le destin est ainsi. Elle espère juste, comme Mylène, que le passé ne se répétera pas …

L'ambiance est un peu frivole dans la salle commune. On voit bien que la moitié des surveillants sont partis pour fêter noël en famille … Les bouteilles vides s'amoncellent sur le bar. Ayumi en cherche d'autres pendant que les autres continuent de finir leur bouteille. Enfin surtout Kaï et Kaïro. Kaï a eu son explication mais n'en est pas satisfait … Prue essaye de le tranquilliser en réexpliquant. Elle cherche l'aide de Kaïro mais ce dernier est hors de coup. Ayumi ramène d'autres bouteilles … Prue se demande où elle les a trouvé … Bref, l'importance est de les reculer de Kaïro et Kaï. Ces derniers sont parés à se bourrer de nouveau …

**-Laisse … Cette bouteille, Prue ! grogne Kaï en la fixant. Pas à toi, à moi !**

**-Non ! s'écrit Prue, effrayée. Arrête baka !**

**-Rabat-joie ! s'exclame Ayumi en fourrant un verre dans le poing de Prue.**

**-Mais …**

Prue ne peut pas répliquer, blasée, de peur de vexer sa nouvelle amie un peu … Voire trop fêtarde. Rien à voir avec Hilary, Sakura, Erika et Hinata …

La blonde inspire, espérant une aide ou un miracle. Elle soupire en voyant que ses vœux ne sont pas réalisés. Elle espère voir débarquer Kaïba ou Deko … Mais rien.

**-J'ai un frère … souffle Kaï, les pupilles dilatées. Pas possible …**

**-Demain … fait son jumeau, en le resservant. Je te passerais un livre … Pour que tu saches mieux !**

Prue soupire de nouveau. D'habitude, il ne boit pas autant son meilleur ami. Même elle, avant, devait le forcer. C'est sûrement l'ambiance folklore et la présence d'Ayumi …

Prue sent une main perdue sur sa cuisse enfin ses deux cuisses sont touchées par deux mains différentes. Elle repousse sèchement les deux propriétaires, les deux frères, énervée :

**-Pas touche ! Ha la poise … J'en avais déjà assez d'un pervers … Maintenant j'en ai un deuxième sur le dos ! J'ai dit : pas touche !**

Des massues pleuvent et les deux martyres sont aplatis au sol pendant que Prue sent l'alcool monter dangereusement. Elle repose son verre mais Ayumi le remplit, tout sourire :

**-Bois, tu seras moins énervée !**

**-Je tiens pas à me faire violer moi !**

Elle voit les regards lubriques et pervers de tous les garçons présents même Tala et Sasuke qui ont bien bus également … Elle commence à avoir peur, très peur … Sous de tels regards, elle a raison d'avoir peur.

Car soudainement, l'un des deux frères la bascule et l'embrasse sans qu'elle voie lequel, tout s'est passé trop vite. Il la bloque l'empêchant de se débattre, se mettant tout son long sur elle. Il attrape ses poignets et les mets au-dessus d'elle continuant à marteler ses lèvres.

Lequel ? se demande Prue, brisée. Elle pense immédiatement à Kaï … Cependant au bout d'un moment, elle laisse faire, laissant l'entrée de sa bouche à la langue trépidante de son bourreau … Se laissant même caresser avec fièvre.

Tellement dans ce baiser qu'elle rend malgré elle, elle n'entend pas les cris et les bruits autour d'elle.

Le baiser est rompu, celui au-dessus d'elle est soulevé et rejeté en arrière :

**-Mais ça va pas la tête ? L'approche pas !**

Le cœur de Prue se fige en reconnaissant la voix. C'est Kaïba qui tue du regard …

**-Kaïro ?**

Prue se redresse aussitôt, troublée. Elle n'en revient pas. Elle fixe le jeune homme se lever, le regard caché. Kaïba ne le laisse pas souffler qu'il l'attrape par le col, en rage :

**-Ne profite pas de son état pour lui faire ce qui lui déplairait … !**

**-Arrête, Kaïba ! crit Prue en intervenant inquiète. Laisse … Il a bu aussi …**

**-Est-ce une raison aussi ? Cette enflure …**

Il se tait, son regard ahuris tombe sur Kaï qui n'a pas bougé mais qui a l'air d'avoir la haine. Si Kaïba n'aurait pas intervenu, Kaï l'aurait fait de toute manière … Kaïba repose son regard abasourdis sur celui qui tient, sans comprendre. Prue soupire :

**-Je te présente Kaïro. C'est le frère jumeau de Kaï … Et c'est mon meilleur ami. **

**-Hein … ?**

**-Tu pourrais le lâcher ? C'était gentil d'avoir intervenu … Merci.**

Kaïba lâche enfin ce pauvre Kaïro qui commençait à avoir mal au cou. Justement, il le masse, l'air hagard avant de se tourner vers Prue, embarrassé :

**-Excuse moi … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit …**

**-C'est l'effet de l'alcool …**

**-Hé ! crit Naruto en arrivant en courant vers eux, encore rouge d'avoir bu. Y'a Kakashi, Iruka et Gaï qui se ramènent ! Rangez vite !**

**-Quoi ?**

Alertés et apeurés, tous se démènent pour ranger le bordel causé même Kaïba. Qui lui, ses raisons, sont tout autres … Il ne veut pas être prit car étant le plus âgé de la troupe …

Ils ont le temps de tout rangé avant l'apparition des surveillants accompagné de Lee et Luffy. Naruto a prit la poudre d'escampette, vu qu'il a bu, on le voit plus que les autres car il n'a pas l'habitude. Ayumi ne prend pas le risque et se barre aussi avant, laissant les autres qui essaient tant bien que de mal de cacher leur état …

Makuba derrière son frère rit en voyant Prue aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot …

**-Bon j'avais dit demain mais je viens de me rappeler que c'est dimanche demain et que la biblio est fermé ce jour-là …**

Kaïro fixe son jumeau à moitié en colère :

**-Tu as dit que tu me le passerais, donc tu l'as non ?**

Réflexion intense du jeune homme devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Prue se retient de rire, avec Makuba à côté d'elle.

**-… Non.**

**-Quel crétin …**

**-Content que tu réagis ! J'avais peur que tu sois indifférent envers moi … !**

Kaï soupire :

**-Bon allez, allons-y … Que j'en sache plus !**

Kaïro sourit, il avait cru que les retrouvailles seraient dures et compliquées mais son frère a mûrit et s'en fout royalement tant qu'on lui explique clairement. Kaïro avance sa main à la poignée de porte. Il tire une sale tête. C'est fermé …

**-Bizarre … Non ?**

Il se tourne vers son frère et Prue, l'air perplexe :

**-C'est pourtant marqué dans le règlement, que Mylène m'a récité hier, et qu'elle m'a saoulé avec d'ailleurs … Que la biblio était ouvert même pendant les vacances ! Et tous les jours de la semaine même comme en temps normal …**

**-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est bizarre ! admet Prue en approchant la porte.**

Elle essaie d'ouvrir sans succès. Elle soupire, las …

**-Peut-être que comme c'est bientôt noël …**

**-Bonjour les enfants ! fait une voix féminine.**

Tous se retournent vers l'infirmière, une jolie petite brune au sourire chaleureux et bienveillant :

**-Bonjour, madame l'infirmière ! **

**-Que faites vous là devant la porte de la bibliothèque, les enfants ?**

**-Ben, d'habitude c'est ouvert non ? demande Prue en la fixant.**

**-Bien sûr mais Mylène l'a fermé pour les vacances de noël, elle l'a prévu hier.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Aucune idée, Prue-hime. Ca s'est décidé à la dernière minute.**

Puis l'infirmière leur sourit, s'excusant et s'en allant aussitôt, pressée. Tous sauf Kaïro la regardent partir, intrigué. L'air sombre, les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme a l'idée que Mylène ne tient pas à ce que Kaï sache maintenant …

Les jours suivant, précédent la veille du jour de noël, Prue n'a cessé de demandé à Mylène la raison de la fermeture provisoire de la bibliothèque …

A la fin, excédée, à quelques heures du grand repas, Mylène décide enfin de lever le voile à sa manière que Prue a du mal à croire :

**-Pour cause de travaux, on change tout de place !**

**-Ha oui ?**

**-Oui ! Maintenant, tu me laisses tranquillement ! Ne m'énerve pas le soir du réveillon par pitié !**

**-Mais euh !**

Prue soupire en concédant enfin à aller se préparer. Elle avait aidé depuis ce matin, les autres à préparer la salle commune du dortoir pour le grand soir. Comme ils ne sont pas beaucoup, ils ont préférés cette petite salle à la salle du gymnase …

Elle entre dans sa chambre, l'air fatiguée. Elle espère beaucoup s'amuser pendant le réveillon qui d'habitude, elle le passe seule avec sa marraine et Frédérique …

Les yeux fermés, elle se dirige vers son lit. Elle les ouvre enfin et s'étonne.

Sur son lit, bien posé, une longue robe de soirée jaune or … Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'en approche, frôlant de ses doigts la douce soie. Comme électrisée, elle retire sa main aussitôt. Elle reste sans voix, bouchée. Elle rêve ? Elle se pince et pousse un petit cri. Non, elle ne rêve pas … Une aussi belle robe, bien dessinée avec une belle coupe … Elle n'en revient pas ! Elle n'est pas à elle, cette somptueuse robe ! Alors qui … ? Qui a posé cette belle robe ? Alors que sa porte était fermée …

Elle frissonne sous une légère brise. Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre qui est à demi ouverte. Elle y accourt, regardant dehors, cherchant des yeux celui qui a mit cette robe sur son lit …

**-Tu es magnifique, tu le seras encore plus dans cette robe au clair de lune …**

Elle ouvre des grands yeux sous la voix. Elle lève son regard et voit sur une branche de l'arbre face à sa fenêtre de dortoir, un homme habillé … Comme un homme du désert ! Avec une cape blanche … Masqué par un masque sur la bouche et le nez. Il lui fait penser à …

**-Le chevalier du clair de lune … ?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est … Impossible … **

**-Porte cette robe, princesse. Et dis oui à l'invitation de celui que tu penses qui te mérite le plus …**

**-A toi ?**

**-Sans doute suis-je celui à qui tu diras oui, qui sait ?**

Puis il disparaît sur ces mots, laissant Prue hors de coup, dans les nuages … Elle pousse un long soupir, rêveuse. Avant de sursauter voyant l'heure sur sa montre-bracelet.

Elle court dans la salle de bain, adjacent à sa chambre et se dépêche de prendre un bon bain.

Elle en sort quelques instants plus tard, d'une profonde détente et de réflexion. Ce chevalier du clair de lune … Rare, ils sont très rares. Il en avait qu'un dans le monde de Sailor Moon. Et c'était l'inconscient de Bourdu …

Après, une classe s'est ouverte, il y a longtemps. Elle a fermé depuis vu le peu d'homme qui arrivait à devenir chevalier du clair de lune. Ceux qui le devenaient, c'était comme Bourdu, grâce à leur inconscient et leur immense envie de protéger celle qu'ils aiment …

Alors qui est celui qui est apparu à Prue ? Ce doit être l'un des garçons qui sont restés, car elle imagine mal Kakashi ou Iruka et encore moins Gaï !

Elle soupire en entrant dans sa chambre avec une simple serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Elle regarde une nouvelle fois la robe, émerveillée par une telle splendeur …

Elle la met enfin, frissonnant un peu au contact de la soie sur elle.

Elle se regarde dans son grand miroir et sourit. Cette robe a été faite pour elle …

Elle perd son sourire, angoissée. «**Et dis oui à l'invitation de celui que tu penses qui te mérite le plus …** » «**Sans doute suis-je celui à qui tu diras oui, qui sait ?** » Mais qui ? Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pu distinguer la voix, mais elle était grave et sensuelle. La voix de l'inconscient d'un garçon est toujours plus grave que la voix normale. Prue soupire en coiffant ses cheveux devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse … Elle s'arrête, anxieuse. Qui cela peut-être ? Elle peut tout de suite, exclure Kaï. Il ne l'aime pas, il veut juste son corps. Et quand un chevalier de la lune apparaît c'est pour défendre un vrai et pur amour … Sasuke ? Non plus. Ca marcherait plus pour Sakura …

Naruto ? Non plus ! C'est Hinata qu'il aime …

Tala ? Hum … Là, elle doute … Kaïba ? Euh, non excluons aussi … Lee ? Pareil, excluons … Luffy ? Hum, également impossible … Makuba ? Il aime Prue comme une sœur … Donc, non.

Qu'est-ce qui reste déjà ? Kaïro … Prue rougit en se rappelant du baiser sauvage et sensuelle qu'ils ont partagé. Elle se secoue, ce jour-là, ils ont bu ! Depuis ce jour, il ne s'est passé rien d'autre …

Mais bon, qui alors ? Ca aurait pu être Yugi mais il est rentré chez lui, donc …

Prue se mord la lèvre, hésitante. Mais alors qui, bon sang ?

Bon tant pis, elle verra bien !

Elle arrive enfin, le cœur battant vers la salle commune, attendant près de la porte sans voir le gui au-dessus d'elle. Subitement, une main, derrière elle, s'approche de son épaule et se pose doucement dessus. Elle sursaute et se retourne vers Naruto qui sourit :

**-Trop mignonne, ma ptite Prue ! Dommage que je suis déjà casé ! Mais bon, tu m'excuseras, j'aime et je suis fidèle à Hinata !**

Prue soupire longuement, soulagée, posant sa main sur son cœur. Naruto lui sourit et entre dans la salle. Prue va en faire de même quand une main se pose une deuxième fois sur son épaule. Elle sursaute à nouveau et se tourne vers Sasuke, cette fois :

**-Très en beauté, ce soir, Prue. Enterrons la hache de guerre pour ce soir, appelle moi Sasuke au lieu de toujours m'appeler Uchiwa …**

**-Ha euh oui …**

Sasuke lève la tête, sourit puis repose son regard sur Prue :

**-Fais gaffe. Tu risquerais d'avoir de mauvaises surprises si tu restes là …**

**-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je reste si je veux …**

**-Fais comme tu le sens, je t'aurais prévenu … Moi je me retiens …**

**-Ha bon ?**

Il se dépêche de s'éloigner, ayant trop de secrets à cacher et Prue le voit et sert les poings, restant visiblement à sa place, ne suivant pas les mises en gardes du jeune homme … Car la série des mains sur son épaule et des sursauts s'enchaînent. Cette fois, c'est Kakashi accompagné de Iruka :

**-Ha tiens, Prue-san ! Tu restes à l'entrée pour nous accueillir comme une bonne maîtresse de maison ?**

Kakashi regarde d'un air lubrique la naissance de la poitrine de Prue. Cependant, il ne regarde pas le gui au-dessus d'eux car c'est lui qui l'a placé là, tout à l'heure. Mais Iruka l'attrape par le bras, comprenant, l'éloignant ainsi de la pauvre Prue qui angoisse déjà …

**-Très belle, ce soir, Prue ! Allez entrons, Kakashi …**

**-Hein que quoi ? Attend … !**

Mais Iruka le traîne dans la salle. Prue rougit encore sous de tels compliments, le cœur gonflé, espérant découvrir qui est « son » chevalier du clair de lune … Cette fois, elle reste dos à la salle pour ne plus se faire avoir. Elle voit arriver Luffy, Lee et Gaï. Ils sifflent à sa vue et elle essaie de se cacher, rouge.

Ensuite, Layla, Nami et Ayumi arrivent. Ayumi tape des mains :

**-Magnifique ! J'adore !**

**-Tu restes là pour accueillir ? demande Nami.**

Prue n'hoche que la tête, souriante. Layla et Nami comprennent et entraînent Ayumi à l'intérieur qui voulait rester près de Prue. Tsunade, Mylène, Shizune et Frédérique approchent. Mylène tire une sale tête à la vue de Prue :

**-Mais … Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir acheté cette robe !**

**-Je sais … fait Prue, embêtée.**

**-Tu l'as acheté toi-même ?**

**-Heu … Oui.**

Vaut mieux mentir sinon Mylène allait hurler. Cette dernière n'est pas satisfaite de cette réponse et entre avec un regard méfiant et suspicieux … Prue ravale sa salive en la regardant partir.

Elle n'aurait pas du tourner le dos à la sortie. Des mains entourent sa taille pour la tourner brusquement vers la propriétaire des mains baladeuses.

Prue se retrouve nez à nez avec Riyu qui sourit sadiquement :

**-Hello belle demoiselle … tu es sexy dans cette robe, ma belle …**

**-Ha non ! Riyu !**

**-Comme à la tradition …**

**-Quelle tradi … ?**

Sans prévenir, Riyu l'embrasse à pleine bouche sous les yeux indignés de sa sœur, Adeline. Prue crut que ce baiser dura des heures. Mais enfin, Riyu la lâche, satisfaite :

**-Ha … Ca faisait longtemps.**

**-Sale … !**

**-Sale quoi ?**

**-Riyu.**

La voix de Galaxia les ramène à la réalité. Prue frissonne sous un tel sourire carnassier. Galaxia a tout vu ? Riyu tire une sale tête. Mais sa mère ne dit mot et entre dans la salle, toujours avec ce même sourire aux lèvres. Riyu reprend un air normal. Elle sourit en fixant sa rivale, l'air triomphante. Elle avait vu le gui, toute façon, avec ou sans gui elle l'aurait embrassé. Les lèvres de la blonde la tourmentent même dans ses rêves, depuis qu'elle la revue …

**-Ne recommence plus !**

**-Je fais ce que je veux …**

Riyu entre avec sa sœur en la traînant car elle veut aussi embrasser la blonde. Mais la blonde n'est qu'à la brune et à personne d'autre … Prue s'essuie la bouche, par réflexe. Elle n'a pas été dégoûtée, juste surprise. Elle essaie de chasser d'anciennes images de son esprit du temps où Riyu la prenait pour sa propriété. Prue soupire longuement … Ebisu et Zoro la saluent en entrant, la complimentant, même Zoro étrangement. Ils sont suivit par Sanji et Chris. Ce dernier tire la langue l'air coquin, à la blonde qui rougit.

Itachi et Kabuto arrivent peu de temps après. Itachi sourit, rêveur, en voyant Prue :

**-Magnifique … Tu es très jolie, Prue.**

Prue rougit, bafouillant un merci. Kabuto rit, entraînant par le bras son collègue et ami dans la salle, laissant la pauvre Prue, se remettre de ses états. Tala arrive à ce moment-là :

**-Hé bien, si t'es déjà rouge, qu'est-ce que ça sera si Kaï viendra te voir …**

**-Je ne rougirais pas !**

**-Ha bon ? fait la voix grave de ce dernier.**

Prue ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant arriver derrière Tala. Kaï lève les yeux une micro de seconde, un sourire chasseur sur les lèvres puis reporte son regard sur les lèvres de la blonde qui se maudit d'être restée devant l'entrée.

Au moment où il allait mettre ses plans à exécution, c'est-à-dire, embrasser les douces lèvres tentatrices, quelqu'un le pousse en approchant :

**-Pousse toi, fréro !**

**-Kaïro !**

Kaïro attrape Prue par les hanches et l'embrasse avec fougue sous le gui, triomphant. Derrière lui Kaï enrage et Tala se contient de rire. Kaïro se recule, le sourire aux lèvres, en dévorant des yeux la jolie blonde qui est hors de coups :

**-Comme à la bonne vieille tradition … Baiser sous le gui !**

Il lève son doigt vers la branche au-dessus d'eux et Prue rougit violemment. Elle comprend mieux la mise en garde de Sasuke et le prétexte de Riyu …

**-C'est pas vrai … **

**-Et si, ma princesse. Allez, entrons … Acceptes-tu de rester toute la soirée avec moi ?**

Le cœur de Prue lâche un battement en se rappelant « son » chevalier au clair de lune. Elle reste sans voix pendant que Kaï s'énerve et pousse son frère pour entrer dans la salle. Prue le regarde s'éloigner, étrange. Mais elle se reprend en sentant une main sur son bras. Elle fixe Kaïro prendre le fin bras pour le mettre dans le sien, tel un gentleman :

**-Tu peux refuser, tu sais …**

**-Non, j'accepte !**

Kaïro n'en revient pas et sourit, ravi. Il l'entraîne dans la salle où tout le monde est là, attendant plus qu'eux pour commencer la soirée … Prue sent le regard envieux de presque tout le monde, un regard jaloux, un regard furibond et un regard … Deux regards glacials. Ceux de Mylène et Riyu.

Prue s'évente doucement le visage, ayant chaud tout à coup … La soirée promet.


	19. Les fêtes de fin d'année Partie 1

**Chapitre 18 :**** Les fêtes de fin d'année partie 1 **

Aux bras de Kaïro, elle semble sur une autre planète. Elle se sent si bien, si à l'aise avec lui … La soirée ne fait que commencer que déjà elle est rouge. Mais parce que Mylène lui a offert un alcool très fort dès le début de scène. « Tu boiras rien d'autre comme ça … Et pas de bêtises. » Elle avait dit ça en fixant surtout Kaïro. Ce dernier sourit, emmenant sa meilleure amie vers la grande table. Il la fait asseoir puis s'assoit à ces côtés. Il est vraiment élégant et classe dans sa tenue de soirée. Prue ne cesse de le fixer. « Parce qu'il lui ressemble » fait une voix au fond d'elle qu'elle tente de chasser.

A table, les discussions vont bon train. Des duos et des trios sont déjà formés. Lee, Naruto et Luffy jouent à créer des défis et essaient avec de les réaliser. Sasuke, Kaï et Tala ne parlent pas trop. Ils regardent le couple en face d'eux d'un air froid … Prue, un peu étourdie par l'ambiance, par la boisson qu'elle avait bu et surtout par la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés, ne leur fait attention, affichant un sourire de baka béa. Mylène soule déjà Tsunade, Frédérique et Shizune. Ayumi, elle, soule plutôt Nami et Layla qui font attention que les adultes ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

Mais elles peuvent se rassurer, presque tous les adultes boivent et certains, sobres, ne disent rien. Itachi et Kabuto sourient aux jeunes filles mais avec un regard qui veut dire « n'abusez pas quand même ». Après tout c'est noël, ils sont tous à peu près majeur sauf Ayumi mais on ne le dirait pas. Kakashi, Iruka et Chris supportent mal le duo Gaï / Ebisu. Ebisu est bourré mais Gaï continue de lui remplir ses verres. L'entrée est à peine servit que certains chantent déjà. Mais ce n'est que le groupe de Naruto qui se lance dans un autre défi, celui de casserole. Adeline et Riyu, dans leur coin, au bout de la table soupirent. Leur mère n'en mène pas large et se bourre la gueule à coups de bouteille de champagne … Sanji fume mais Shizune lui menace de l'éteindre. Il obéit puisque maintenant il a servit tout le monde, il tient à manger aussi. Boris, près de Galaxia, traite mentalement tout le monde de cinglés. Il ne comprend pas la signification de fête de noël. Il s'en fiche en faite …

Prue déguste son entrée de saumon frais recouvert de jus de citron. Kaïro commence enfin à parler :

**-Alors depuis le temps … Quoi de beau ?**

Elle hausse un sourcil pendant que Sanji sert tout le monde en vin blanc même elle. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de l'arrêter. La soirée promet …

**-Hein euh … Je t'ai à peu près tout dit tout à l'heure …**

**-Pas de petit copain en vue ?**

**-Hein ? Non !**

Elle semble avoir reprit tous ses esprits. Elle n'ose pas boire son verre pour le moment, se contentant de manger. Ses pensées reviennent à leur baiser sous le gui et à celui lorsqu'ils étaient bourrés l'autre fois. Elle tourne vers lui sa tête et, fourchette en bouche, elle le fixe étrangement. Il rougit, croyant qu'il a fait une gaffe :

**-Oui ? Pourquoi ce regard ?**

Prue lâche sa fourchette avant de répondre :

**-Dis moi … Le baiser de l'autre fois …**

**-J'étais bourré !**

Il est encore plus rouge en se souvenant. Il sait que Prue allait sûrement parler de celui de tout à l'heure :

**-Tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas bourré que je sache … ? Tu en profites que tu n'as plus ton masque ?**

**-Ha heu … Voilà, tu as tout comprit !**

**-Pervers …**

**-Qui ça ? Moi ? Non …**

Elle rougit néanmoins, ses sentiments mélangés. C'est son meilleur ami … Mais un simple baiser sous le gui ne dit pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle pour autant. Prue doit calmer ses élans de cœur qui lui a tant fait faire d'erreurs par le passé. Cela ne se produira plus. Elle a déjà tant souffert … C'était des envies, des besoins avant non de l'amour … Elle soupire longuement, fermant les yeux, sous le regard perdu de Kaïro.

Le plat principal arrive aussitôt chassant les assiettes de l'entrée. Une dinde bien grasse accompagnée de pommes de sautés bien dorées et toutes sortes de légumes … Prue adore noël. Surtout le repas. Il avait toujours une bonne dinde, de la bonne nourriture quoi. La petite gourmande qu'elle est, est au bord de l'extase à chaque bouchée …

Ses soucis à propos de l'amour et de l'amitié s'évanouissent petit à petit à son grand bonheur. Un peu de douceur dans sa bouche, sur son palais et elle oublie tous ses tracas !

Toute façon, leur relation entre elle et Kaïro avaient toujours été la même et n'avait pas changé. Il est toujours aussi pervers, sournois. Combien de fois elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras ? Combien de fois lui avait-il touché ses fesses ? Combien de situations ambiguës avaient-ils eus ? Trop …

Et pour autant, ils n'ont jamais été plus loin … En même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas. Elle était une princesse, toujours maintenant et lui était un banni … Alors c'était impossible à cette époque de penser à autre chose qu'à une sincère amitié …

Mais maintenant ? Prue devient rouge tout à coup. En face d'elle, elle voit le regard furibond de Kaï qui essuie la sauce tomate sur son visage, surtout sur son nez. La blonde cache aussitôt l'objet du crime mais c'est trop tard, tous on vu qu'elle lui avait balancé, accidentellement bien sûr, de la sauce en pleine face …

**-Dé … Désolée ! s'écrit-elle, offusquée en agitant ses mains, balançant encore plus de sauce sur le pauvre jeune homme qui grinche. Je … J'étais dans mes pensées ! J'ai agité la cuillère au moment où … J'ai pensé …**

**-A un truc qui t'a fait sursauté … souffle Kaïro, qui cache sa bouche avec sa main, mort de dire.**

Il se lâche enfin, riant à gorge déployée. Cependant, il se tait subitement. Kaï lui a balancé de la sauce blanche. Kaïro tire une sale tronche d'ahuris :

**-Ha, môssieur a été vexé que je rigole …**

Un sourire étire ses lèvres, un sourire sournois. Pour ça, il ne ressemble pas trop à son frère. Malgré qu'ils soient jumeaux, ils ont des caractères bien différents. Shizune se lève aussitôt pour calmer les deux jeunes hommes qui allaient recommencer suivit de près par Naruto, Lee et Luffy :

**-Stop ! Ok, j'ai compris, à la demande d'Anko, je vais mettre un karaoké pour que vous puissez vous défouler !**

Aurais-je oublié de mentionner cette chère Anko, venue spécialement avec Jiraya pour passer noël avec leurs amis sur Sunshine, à Sun Purple ? Ha oui …

Comme dit, Shizune, avec l'aide de Sanji, apporte un karaoké et des cd. Excité, Naruto accourt vers la machine, comme un petit enfant qui aurait reçu un somptueux cadeau … Il est suivit de Lee et Luffy.

Nami et Layla soupirent mais se proposent d'en faire un après eux. Tout le monde ont finit leur assiette, le ventre plein maintenant. Sanji et Shizune débarrassent rapidement.

Tsunade en profite pour sortir son jeu de carte devant Mylène, Frédérique et Jiraya pour commencer une partie.

Prue aide Kaïro à nettoyer son visage. Elle sent le regard froid de Kaï sur eux mais elle ne dit rien. Subitement, les mains de son meilleur ami se pose sur son poignet, doucement, délicatement, elle en sursaute. Son regard bleu azur rencontre un autre améthyste et elle rougit violemment sous un tel regard aussi craquant … Son cœur bat étrangement trop fort à son goût et son poignet semble brûler par le contact …

**-Enlève tes sales pattes. Fait Kaïba et Kaïro adique aussitôt.**

On l'avait oublié celui là. Makuba sourit devant Prue qui a reprit un teint normal. Elle rit en levant sa main vers le coin des lèvres du jeune garçon. Les yeux écarquillés, il la laisse essuyer la petite trace de sauce rouge. Il rougit légèrement :

**-Hé dis grande sœur ! **

**-Quoi, Makuba ?**

**-Ca te dit un karaoké à deux, allez dit oui !**

**-Hé ben … D'accord, Makuba. Et la chanson que tu veux !**

**-Super ! Merci !**

Makuba sourit et part en courant vers Naruto et les deux autres qui on finit leur chanson. Prue regarde le jeune garçon chercher la chanson qu'il veut avec un air sérieux qui lui est très mignon. La blonde ne remarque qu'après les regards étranges de trois garçons sur elle … Elle fait voir qu'elle les a vu et ils se regardent tous d'un œil froid et glacial, gelant presque la pauvre jeune fille.

Makuba revient vers elle, souriant :

**-Viens maintenant !**

**-Ha et Ayumi et les autres … ? **

**-Vas-y Prue, passe avant nous ! fait Layla en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**

Prue soupire et se laisse traîner par Makuba vers le Karaoké. Il lui donne un micro et prend le sien, souriant, content de pouvoir chanter avec sa grande sœur. Cette dernière se demande ce qu'il a prit comme chanson …

**-Le petit papa noël à deux ! Une chanson pour l'attendre !**

Prue faillit tomber à la renverse sous les paroles de Makuba. Croit-il encore au père noël à son âge ? Il rit sous la tronche de la blonde :

**-Ho c'était pour rire, Grande sœur ! Je crois plus au père noël …**

**-Ha je pensais … Mais alors c'est quoi ?**

Makuba se contente de sourire déclenchant la chanson qu'il avait choisit. C'est le début d'une belle chanson entraînante, très familière à Prue. Car elle le chantait souvent avec Mathilda sa sœur par le passé … Prue commence à chanter les premières paroles d'une voix mélancolique qui étonne la moitié des personnes présentes.

Galaxia sourit, sadique en tapant son verre en cristal créant un son aigu triste. Mylène a le regard caché tout comme Frédérique. Tsunade joue machinalement avec ses cartes …

Kaïro soupire longuement, écoutant les yeux fermés la douce voix de Prue suivit par celle moins joli du petit Makuba. Mais à deux, ils forment un beau duo …

Le reste a un sourire aux lèvres, charmés.

Prue vient se rasseoir aux côtés de Kaïro pendant que Layla et Nami commencent leur chanson. Ayumi, elle, n'est pas en état de chanter, elle est avachie sur la table, soule.

Prue affiche un regard triste qui laisse Kaïro perplexe :

**-Cette chanson … Ce n'est pas celle que tu chantais avec … Mathilda ?**

Bizarrement, autour d'eux, les conversations s'arrêtent, tous ayant l'intention d'écouter. Kaïro s'en étonne puis frotte sa main sur l'épaule de Prue, rassurant, sous l'œil noir de Kaïba et Kaï. Prue se tourne enfin vers son meilleur ami, souriante. Elle hoche simplement la tête sans rien dire.

Kaïro comprend et cherche par la suite à lui faire retrouver un sourire …

La soirée continue, la grande table s'est fait jarter pour laisser une piste libre pour ceux qui tiennent à danser. Kaïro attrape Prue par la main et l'entraîne dans un slow envoûtant. Collée à lui, elle respire son doux parfum qui l'attire. Les mains du jeune homme descendent un peu trop bas et elle doit les ramener plus haut avec un regard à demi énervé. Il rit dans son cou et elle frissonne …

Sa réflexion de tout à l'heure revient : « Mais maintenant ? » Sa tête posée contre le torse puissant, elle écoute le cœur de son cavalier battre … Cette façon de battre … Doucement sa tête se redresse vers celle de Kaïro. Le sourire qu'il affiche fige son cœur … Elle se remet contre lui, cachant sa rougeur.

Non, c'est son meilleur ami. Elle ne fera plus d'erreurs … Elle verra par la suite.

**-Les cadeaux ! On les ouvre !**

**-Déjà ?**

Shizune soupire en hochant la tête. Oui, vaut mieux avancer, tout façon il est passé minuit, il y a des cadavres de bouteilles partout, certains sont HS … Tsunade n'est plus qu'une loque … Le repas est finit, le gâteau n'a pas fait long feu avec Prue …

Les personnes, qui ont tenu, sortent leurs cadeaux et les échanges commencent. Prue offre à Makuba un nouveau jeu pour play station, ce dernier lui donne une boîte de chocolat, les préférés de la blonde. Frédérique offre à Mylène, une magnifique bague de fiançailles, la prof d'histoire, pompette, lui saute au cou.

En tout, Prue a reçu que des boîtes de chocolats par presque tous les garçons présents (Naruto, Lee, Luffy, Kabuto, Chris), un pull fait main par Shizune, du parfum par Itachi, Sasuke et Tala, … A ça, Prue a fait cette remarque : « ça veut dire quoi ? Que je dois me mettre du parfum parce que je pue ? » Ayumi a réussi a donné son cadeau :

**-Un … Hic ! Nouveau … Hic … String !**

Prue devient rouge sur le coup, derrière elle Kaïro est pété de rire …

**-Tu le … Hic … le mettra … Hic … Ce soir … Hic … Quand tu iras … Hic … Couché … Hic … avec Kaïro ! Hic !**

Prue bafouille des « mais arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi » toujours aussi rouge. Kaïro n'arrange rien car il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Prue :

**-Oui, et je me ferais un plaisir de le retirer avec les dents !**

La fumée sort presque de la pauvre tête de Prue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Kaïba approche fusillant du regard Kaïro. Kaïba donne son cadeau sans rien dire. Prue déchire l'emballage pour se donner contenance et découvrit un livre … Kaïro tire une sale tronche ironique en le fixant :

**-Bah, il te prend pour une intello qui ne lit que des livres !**

**-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre … siffle Kaïba qui se retient de lui foutre un poing.**

**-Ho, un livre sur la cuisine du chocolat, merci Seto !**

**-De rien … Prue. **

**-Pour une fois qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom ! fait Makuba, ravi. Ca choque Seto !**

**-Mais pas du tout ! rétorque ce dernier en mentant.**

Prue lui sourire sincèrement. Il ment, elle le sait mais ne dit rien. Elle se sent une main baladeuse sur ses fesses et elle se retourne d'un bond, sa main en réflexe mais on empoigne son poignet à temps. Kaïro lui lance un regard étrange, à voir il a encore bien bu, elle le sent mais un sourire abhorre les lèvres du jeune homme qui la lâche :

**-Bon à moi … tiens. Joyeux noël.**

**-Ha ton baiser sous le gui n'était pas le seul cadeau ?**

**-Quelle ironie …**

Prue lui sourit, le narguant en tirant la langue. Elle prend le paquet et déchire rapidement le papier cadeau. C'est un petit paquet, Kaïba en faisant sèchement la remarque, Kaïro ne réplique pas, une lueur luisant dans ses yeux. Prue s'en fiche, c'est l'intention qui compte et venant de son meilleur ami, elle sait que ça sera le plus beau des cadeaux à ses yeux. Elle ouvre la boîte, angoissant une minute vu les idées louches de son meilleur ami … Croyant voir apparaître une bague, ce n'est qu'une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles … Elle reste bouche bée pendant que Kaïro les lui met, caressant au passage le délicieux cou qui le tente :

**-Ca ira à merveille avec la rose de ton collier …**

Il reste un moment, sa main sur l'oreille gauche de la blonde, fixant rêveur la boucle d'oreille en forme de rose rouge … Prue ne comprend pas le comportement de son meilleur ami, qu'il soit figé ainsi. Elle sent la respiration étrange dans son cou, elle se sent toute drôle, le cœur battant. Mais on les bouscule. Kaï, énervé, fixe froidement son frère jumeau :

**-Ca t'amuse de faire ça !**

**-Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

Prue s'inquiète. Car visiblement, Kaï aussi a bien bu, ça va faire des étincelles. Prue et les autres mettent les paroles du jeune homme sur le compte de l'alcool …

**-Je veux parler que ça ne te suffit pas de revenir foutre la pagaille en déjà une, me la piquer sous mes yeux et de deux de lui offrir des roses en boucles d'oreilles comme moi je l'ai fait en collier ! Tu cherches quoi au juste ?**

**-Je ne vois de ce que tu veux parler … fait Kaïro en restant impassible, croisant les bras. Je fais ce que je veux et je sais également qu'elle adore les roses, alors ne viens pas te ramener, je te rappelle que tu n'es même pas un ami à ses yeux !**

**-Kaïro du calme … commence Prue effrayée, en essayant de l'éloigner de Kaï, posant sa main sur son torse pour ce fait.**

Mais au contraire, son geste envenime la situation déjà mal tournée. Kaï s'énerve vraiment, en la poussant brutalement, prenant violemment son frère jumeau par le col, furax. Prue se fait rattraper, pour ne pas tomber, par Kaïba qui a le visage caché sans rien dire. Prue ne comprend pas, il devrait intervenir et les arrêter. Finalement, avant que ces deux-là n'arrivent aux mains, Itachi et Kabuto les arrêtent :

**-La soirée est finie. Fait Itachi, fatigué. Allez tous vous coucher.**

**-Je t'aurais ! crit Kaï, énervé. Tu ne l'auras pas ! C'est moi qui l'auras !**

Prue hausse ses sourcils, inquiète. Les lèvres pincées, elle regarde Kabuto embarqué Kaï dehors pour le calmer. Elle sait très bien qu'il n'arrête pas de dire ça depuis un moment, qu'il veut l'avoir. Pas par amour mais pour autre chose, se prouver qu'il peut l'avoir, la posséder … Prue retient ses larmes, éreintée. Elle sent la main de Kaïba sur son épaule :

**-Allons nous coucher. Tu as besoin de sommeil … Ne l'écoute pas. Il dit n'importe quoi. S'il t'embête, fais moi signe.**

Il lui sourit puis s'en va suivre son petit frère qui frotte ses yeux, signe de fatigue avancée. Layla et Nami portent la pauvre Ayumi. Luffy et Naruto se soutiennent pour arriver à porter Lee, le plus jeté de tous. Tsunade se fait porter par un Jiraya, soul aussi … Leur nuit à eux deux va tourner dans un sens que Prue ne voudrait même pas y penser. Tala et Sasuke sont déjà partit rejoindre Kaï dehors et l'aider à vomir. Par contre, elle se fige, attendant son meilleur ami mais elle a beau le chercher des yeux … il a disparu, déjà partit.

Prue alla donc se coucher. Elle enlève doucement la robe et la met sur un mannequin de bois qui se trouve dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait emmené de chez elle. Sur ce mannequin, elle y met souvent ses créations. Ce soir, elle admire celle d'un ou une autre. Cette robe est magnifique … C'est la pensée de Prue qui touche à nouveau le tissu, rêveuse. Mais qui est donc ce fameux chevalier du clair de lune ? Kaï, Kaïro ou Seto ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus rien … Elle soupire. C'était quand même une bonne soirée, ce soir. Sauf le petit accident à la fin, c'est sûr mais bon … C'était une agréable soirée malgré tout.

Devant sa glace, elle enlève délicatement ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles, cause de l'incident entre les deux frères. Elle se mord la lèvre en fixant son reflet pâlot. Elle essaie de se sourire mais c'est peine perdue, elle n'y arrive pas … trop rongée par ce qui s'est passé ce soir et par toutes les questions qui l'assaillent sans trouver de réponses assez correctes.

Elle se couche donc sur ses pensées confuses et mélangées, le cœur lourd, éteignant la lumière très lentement, comme terrorisée par les ténèbres qui envahissent progressivement la chambre … Tout aussi peu rapidement, elle succombe à un sommeil très agité.

Le lendemain, elle se réveille en sursaut, la sueur perlant au front, la main tendue. Elle essaie de reprendre son souffle qui est saccadée bizarrement. De quoi a-t-elle rêvée pour se réveiller aussi brusquement et aussi paniquée ? Elle-même ne sait pas, tout ce qu'elle sait, en s'entourant de ses bras pour se réconforter, c'est que ce rêve était horrible …

Elle se lève et va prendre une douche chaude pour la réveiller, la peur du réveil s'évanouit comme par magie, fort heureusement.

Elle parcourt les couloirs silencieux avec une étrange sensation d'angoisse. Elle sourit faiblement en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'une salle de cours. C'est celle d'Itachi. Elle se rappelle avec regret, qu'elle avait manqué de maturité en lui faisant la tête pour un simple rejet …

Elle soupire longuement. Elle se redresse, lâche le chambranle de la porte pour se retourner vers le couloir. Malheureusement, elle percute un torse. Elle sursaute en faisant un bond en arrière, surprise.

C'est Itachi, souriant, face à Prue qui agite ses mains, gênée de se faire surprendre dans une salle de classe alors que c'est les vacances :

**-Les cours d'italien te manquent-ils tant ?**

**-Hein ? Non ! Du tout ! Tu rêves, oui !**

Ils rient ensemble, d'un rire franc et agréable. Ils se stoppent se fixant étrangement et Prue sent son cœur s'arrêter un moment sous un tel regard :

**-Tu sais … Tu étais vraiment très belle dans ta robe, hier soir. J'espère que l'accident, entre Kaï et Kaïro, n'a pas gâché une aussi belle soirée.**

Prue secoue la tête et sourit à Itachi :

**-Non, du tout. C'était la plus belle des soirées !**

**-Je l'espère … Prue ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Ca va … Ces temps si ?**

**-Bien sûr pourquoi ?**

**-Comme ça … Tu arrives à dormir ces dernières nuits ?**

Elle sursaute à la question, ne comprenant pas de quoi le jeune homme s'inquiète :

**-Bien sûr … quelques cauchemars qui remontent de temps en temps depuis le retour de Galaxia, c'est tout …**

D'un coup, elle se retrouve pousser sur une table, ni brutalement, ni doucement, mais assez pour entendre un bruit et de pousser un cri sous le choc. Itachi se met au dessus d'elle, étrange, trop étrange …

**-Itachi ...**

**-Prue … Je n'en peux plus de devoir me retenir … Faire celui qui s'en fiche … Mais** …

Il parcourt sa main sur le visage de la blonde qui tremble sans savoir pourquoi réagir ainsi … Il l'embrasse subitement, passant sa main derrière la jeune fille pour la soulever et la plaquer contre lui sans arrêter le baiser. Prue se laisse embrasser furieusement, avidement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un coup ? Ils sont tout deux prit d'une envie folle de l'un l'autre que cela terrifie Prue qui essaie de se contrôler, en vain …

Il commence à la caresser de tout part, et elle retient un gémissement. Il arrête le baiser pour qu'ils puissent respirer mais il en profite pour lécher le cou de sa partenaire qui commence enfin à gémir, ses mains parcourant les cheveux de jais du jeune homme …

**-Pas … Ici … soupire Prue dans un long gémissement.**

**-Je sais … Mais j'en ai tellement envie …**

**-On risque de se faire surprendre …**

**-Je sais … Je te veux tellement …**

**-La dernière fois … tu … Tu n'avais pas voulu, hummm …**

**-Je sais … J'ai été trop bête …**

**-Bête ? Le mot est faible … Très cher …**

Il sourit en s'arrêtant. Il ne lâche pas pour autant, cependant elle pose ses mains sur le torse pour l'empêcher de reprendre ses assauts. Elle lève un doigt, puis l'agite de droite à gauche d'un air de dire non :

**-Non, désolée, Itachi … Je ne m'appelle pas Marie couche toi là !**

Elle fronce les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne revient pas de ce qu'elle a dit. Est-ce que tout ça a un sens ? Itachi lui saute littéralement sur elle, elle en a avait tellement rêvé avant, mais le repousse pourtant …

Itachi tire une drôle de tête, horrifié par les mots. Oui, il la voulait mais pas seulement ça … Il l'aime …

**-Tu voulais bien en arriver là la dernière fois …**

**-Je … Oui …**

Il n'a pas tort. Mais Prue a gagné en maturité. Elle n'est plus la jeune fille du début, elle a changé, grâce ou plutôt à cause de ses déceptions amoureuses. Avant, c'était elle qui jouait avec les sentiments, draguant sans honte, jouant avec le garçons … Maintenant, elle a changé, beaucoup changé. Ses déceptions amoureuses lui ont ouvert les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle veut maintenant, c'est une relation durable, stable et fidèle. Elle en rêve tellement …

**-Prue … Je …**

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir. Ils sursautent, se lâchent, Prue retombe brutalement sur la table, assise puis se relève d'un bond en remettant ses vêtements et ses cheveux en place.

Ce n'est que Kakashi qui arrive, livre en main, sifflant même, l'air joyeux. Il s'arrête, intrigué, en voyant Itachi et Prue dans une salle de classe, l'air étrange :

**-Yo …**

**-Yo … répond seule, Prue, l'air gênée.**

**-Dis donc, les cours te manqueraient-ils Prue ?**

Bizarrement, elle rougit à la remarque. Kakashi ne comprend pas et son regard le confirme.

**-Je … balbulte Prue. Je … Je dois y aller !**

Elle contourne Kakashi sans un regard pour Itachi et s'en va presque en courant, les plantant là, bouche bée …

Les journées se passent et c'est déjà la veille du nouvel an. Comme pour le jour de la veille noël, tous préparent la salle commune à la décoration. Cette fois, les banderoles rouges et blanches sont remplacées par des banderoles de couleurs dorées. Pareil pour les guirlandes.

Cette fois, comme promit, Sakura débarque quelques heures avant la soirée, tout sourire :

**-Hello, frangine !**

**-Hello, Saki !**

Prue la sert dans ses bras, heureuse. Elle se sentait seule sans sa sœur à ses côtés pour parler de ses problèmes de cœur. Surtout en ce moment … La blonde évitait depuis le lendemain de la veille de noël, tous les garçons, y comprit le pauvre Makuba qui se demandait quoi.

**-Toi, t'as beaucoup de chose à me dire je me trompe ?**

Sakura a deviné juste mais certainement qu'une personne en particulier lui en a touché deux mots. Derrière la fleur de cerisier, Prue croise le regard fuyant de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'éclipse rapidement, effrayé du regard que la blonde lui lance …

**-Au fait, dis moi Saki …**

**-Euh oui, Prue, quoi ?**

**-Toi et …**

**-Et ?**

**-Et Sasuke … il se passe un truc ou je me gourre là ? **

**-Euh …**

Sakura rougit en agitant les mains, les lèvres pincées, essayant de rattraper la situation en s'évertuant que ce n'est pas ce que pense Prue …

**-Mais ne change pas de sujet comme ça ! Il n'est pas question de moi et de Sasuke … Mais de toi ! Raconte ! **

**-Ok …**

Prue soupire, prend le poignet de sa sœur par la main et l'entraîne dans la cour, la traversant. Passant près d'une sortie d'un des bâtiments, elles croisent Itachi qui regarde d'un regard triste passer Prue qui évite son regard, confuse. Cela n'échappe pas à Sakura qui les fixe à tour de rôle, intriguée. Bref, elle ne dit rien, elle sait qu'elle saura très vite …

Dans la salle commune, Sakura s'arrête un moment pour commenter la décoration mais revient vers sa sœur, friande de tout savoir. Prue soupire en montrant de la main les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des filles. Sakura comprend et suit sa sœur jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière.

Prue s'effondre dans son lit, les bras en croix. Sakura s'assit sur le bord, fixant la blonde, inquiète.

La blonde se redresse et lui raconte ce qui s'est passé en son absence. Du retour de Kaïro et de l'accident …

Sakura fut étonnée puis ravie du retour de l'artiste. Prue arrive à la scène avec Itachi et hésite d'en parler avec sa sœur :

**-Dis le Prue. Je te jugerais pas …**

**-J'ai … Enfin, moi et Itachi … On a failli …**

**-Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il … enfin … Tu attire beaucoup de garçons. Même Sasuke a …**

**-A ?**

**-A un faible pour toi … Enfin, il veut juste coucher avec toi.**

Prue hausse un sourcil. Oui, malheureusement, elle sait …

**-Mais tu es triste à ce sujet ou c'est pour l'accident, Prue ?**

**-Sakura … Je ne sais plus quoi penser … Est-ce qu'il m'ai permit d'avoir des sentiments envers mon meilleur ami ?**

**-Quoi ? Qui ? Kaïro ?**

Prue rougit furieusement sans rien dire laissant Sakura beuguer un moment, puis sourire bêtement mais perdre finalement son sourire pour redevenir sérieuse :

**-C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, tu as eu beaucoup de déceptions amoureuse, je dois bien l'avouer. Je peux comprendre que tu dois te perdre dans tout cela … Mais bon, tu crois vraiment, cette fois, être amoureuse ?**

**-Non, je te demande si c'est permit d'avoir de tels sentiments envers son meilleur ami !**

**-Hein ? Bien sûr … Regarde toi et Tyson au début … Vous êtes quand même sortir ensemble non ?**

**-Oui …**

**-Mais essaie de voir pour toi et Kaïro … Ne vas pas vite en besogne.**

**-Je sais ça …**

**-Et pour Itachi, c'est juste une passade, une envie que vous n'arrivez pas, toi et lui, à contrôler. C'est ce qu'on appelle des pulsions … Et pis vous êtes majeurs tous les deux … Mais bon, maintenant, tu cherches plus une relation qu'une nuit sans lendemain …**

**-Sakura …**

**-Hum ?**

Sakura remarque enfin le regard déboussolé de Prue. Cette dernière n'a pas tout dit de ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Sakura s'approche pose sa main droite sur l'épaule de sa sœur, souriant légèrement :

**-Dis. On n'est plus à ça près, maintenant …**

**-Sakura … Je crois que je …**

**-Hum ?**

**-Que j'ai des sentiments pour Kaïro parce qu'il ressemble à Kaï … Et que …**

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

**-Je ne sais pas … Je commence juste à discerner mais c'est si dur …**

**-Prue … Kaï ne t'aime pas. Il veut juste ton corps … Cet accident ne veut rien dire ! Il a juste voulu prouver que tu étais sa propriété !**

**-Je sais …**

**-Voyons la suite des évènements, veux-tu ? Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver ton âme sœur mais tu sais … tu as le temps. Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas fini tes études … Donc …**

**-Je sais. Je vais attendre et être patiente … Mais j'ai l'impression horrible que le temps est court pour moi.**

Sakura hausse un sourcil sans comprendre. Le ton de la voix de Prue est si sombre, si froid, si mystérieux qui fait frissonner de peur la fleur de cerisier qui essaie tant bien que de mal de rassurer sa sœur, comme elle peut …

Le soir arrive, Sakura et Prue terminent de se préparer puis sourient à leur reflet. Elles sortent du dortoir et descendent les escaliers ensemble.

Prue a une robe de soirée noire et Sakura, une de couleur rose. Au pied de l'escalier, un beau jeune homme attend, essayant de rectifier son nœud papillon à son cou. Ce n'est que Sasuke qui sourit en les regardant descendre :

**-Désolé, je ne peux pas me couper en deux pour deux aussi jolies demoiselles** …

Sakura eut un rire, se sentant rougir un peu. Prue ne dit rien, passe près du jeune homme et au passant souffle à son oreille :

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Passe une bonne soirée en compagnie de Sakura mais … attention. Tu lui fais du mal et tu auras affaires à moi, d'accord, Sasuke ?**

**-Oui, oui, t'inquiètes.**

**-Bien …**

Prue les laisse seuls à deux puis s'en va vers la salle commune où déjà tous sont là. Elle regarde partout, ne trouvant pas Kaïro dans la salle.


	20. Les fêtes de fin d'année Partie 2

**Chapitre 19 :** **Les fêtes de fin d'année partie 2**

Il n'est pas là à première vue. Prue a beau cherché, il n'est pas encore là et ça la désole. Donc, elle reste au seuil de l'entrée de la salle commune à l'attendre. Les derniers arrivant entrent, ainsi que Sasuke et Sakura qui discutent encore sur un certain sujet. Même Itachi n'est pas encore arrivé. Tout comme Kaï et Seto. Prue, les mains jointes, attend vainement. Sanji apparaît à ses côtés, plateau en main, lui proposant une coupe de champagne en attendant. Elle accepte en prenant une coupe, essayant de sourire. Les minutes passent et c'est Mylène qui la rejoint étonnée que sa filleule ne rentre pas :

**-Qui attends-tu, Prue ?**

**-Kaï, Kaïro et Seto, pourquoi ?**

**-Makuba a dit que son frère est à une autre soirée d'affaires, il ne sera donc pas là. Peut-être qu'il viendra pour ou après minuit. Mais Kaï et Kaïro … Je ne sais pas.**

**-Je pense que je devrais aller voir …**

**-Non. Reste. Je viens d'envoyer déjà Tala et Tyson.**

**-Ha ?**

**-Oui. Bon, allez maintenant tu … Prue ?**

Mais Prue est déjà partit vers la sortie en courant laissant Mylène qui soupire en secouant la tête.

La blonde continue de courir, utilisant ses sens et ses pouvoirs d'élue pour les retrouver. La nuit est tombée bien sûr, rendant la visibilité nulle mais en se servant de ses pupilles « danger », elle peut voir comme en plein jour.

Elle arrive enfin près du bâtiment principal et d'un bond souple, elle saute sur le mur. Envoyant son chakra à ses pieds, elle grimpe jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble pour se retrouver sur le toit.

Ils sont là, face à face, le regard mauvais. Prue panique et accourt pour se mettre entre les deux, se tournant toutes les cinq secondes pour pouvoir regarder les deux en face.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'écrit Prue, agitée.**

**-Rien. tonnent les deux d'un ton glacial.**

**-Et bien alors descendons, partons pour la fête et …**

**-Sans lui !**

Prue s'étonne du comportement des deux garçons. Elle soupire :

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que !**

Prue s'énerve vraiment et les yeux de l'élue ressortent malgré elle. La couleur rouge de ses yeux sonde les deux jeunes hommes qui prennent peur, en tressaillant :

**-Ecoutez, vous deux ! C'est le soir du nouvel an ! Je voudrais que vous enterrez la hache de guerre pour ce soir, le temps d'un soir et après vous pourrez vous éviter ! Mais une chose, soyez mature, bon sang et prenez des résolutions ! Le nouvel an c'est fait pour ça, non ?**

Silence radio pendant lequel, les deux jeunes hommes se fixent encore froidement dans les yeux avant de dévier le regard sur le côté :

**-Tsé … ok.**

**-Bien … Bon, allez on y va !**

Ses yeux ont reprit leur couleur bleu, elle prend leur main dans les siennes puis les tirent vers la porte menant aux escaliers pour descendre de l'immeuble. Ils se laissent faire, le regard étrange, alors que Prue semble avoir un léger sourire. Elle veut passer une bonne soirée et qu'aucun accident intervienne cette fois …

En bas des escaliers, dans le couloir du hall, un groupe de personnes entrent. Deux d'entre eux se bagarrent et les deux premiers soupirent. Prue ouvre grand les yeux en reconnaissant Goku et le reste de la bande à Sanzô, ainsi que Sanzô lui-même. Surprise, elle lâche les deux jeunes hommes pour aller à l'encontre du groupe. Hakkaï la remarque en premier, la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer affectueusement :

**-Bonsoir Prue. Ca va ?**

**-Hakkaï ! Ca fait du bien de vous revoir tous au complet !**

Elle s'écarte, tout sourire puis se tourne vers le moine silencieux qui range son baffer qui était prévu pour les deux énergumènes derrière lui qui se sont arrêtés en voyant la blonde. Cette dernière hésite devant le bonze. Enfin, elle se décide de lui faire un léger signe de coucou de la main. Elle avance vers Gojyo qui joyeux, fait comme Hakkaï, la serrant contre lui dans ses bras :

**-Heureux de te revoir, la belle …**

**-C'est bon, lâche la ! fait Sanzô, énervé.**

**-Prue-chan ! crit Goku en se jetant presque sur elle**.

Elle étouffe sous l'emprise du garçon. Ce dernier, le voyant, dessert son étreinte, tout content. Prue s'écarte finalement, les fixant un par un :

**-Vous aurez pu passer noël avec nous, vous savez …**

**-Ben, le moine corrompu était sollicité par son monastère de rester alors on a dû également rester là bas pour noël !**

**-Gojyo … s'énerve Sanzô puis se reprend en avançant un cadeau mal emballé vers Prue. Tiens, de la part de nous tous.**

**-Merci, Sanzô !**

Elle sourit en prenant l'emballage sans faire de critique dessus. Elle le déballe sous leurs yeux. Kaï et Kaïro n'ayant encore rien dit, approchent. Hakkaï les salue, il reçoit un léger vent de la part de Kaï. Kaïro renvoie le salue en se présentant :

**-Alors vous êtes jumeaux … fait Hakkaï, surpris. Et tu es le meilleur ami de Prue, je présume ?**

**-Oui, c'est cela …**

**-Merci Hakkaï, Goku, Gojyo et Sanzô pour ce … Présent … C'est Hakkaï qui la coud ?**

Prue sort l'écharpe tricoté main et un objet tombe à terre. Un petit objet … Prue s'accroupit devant les pieds du moine car l'objet en question est tombé juste entre les deux. La blonde ne voit pas l'air étrange de Sanzô qui a l'air de rougir. Prue ramasse l'objet qui n'est autre qu'une bague que la jeune fille trouve magnifique. Elle se redresse et lève le regard sur le moine, tout sourire :

**-Ho et euh … Cette bague est aussi pour moi ?**

**-Quelle question ! grogne Sanzô, évitant son regard.**

Prue pensant que ce n'est pas de lui, pense à Gojyo et s'approche du jeune homme, souriante :

**-Merci pour la bague, Gojyo car je pense que ce présent ne peut être que de toi …**

**-Non, désolé, je n'ai fait qu'aidé Hakkaï avec Goku pour la réalisation de l'écharpe mais la bague …**

Son regard ironique se dirige vers le bonze. Le kappa se moque littéralement de son ami, se retenant de rire. Prue se fige puis se tourne vers Sanzô qui jure à mi-voix contre Gojyo. Prue sourit, revenant vers le moine, posant sa main sur le bras de ce dernier qui s'étonne. Essayant d'être à l'hauteur du jeune homme, Prue l'embrasse sur la joue. Sanzô se retrouve figé. Pas besoin que Prue utilise son pouvoir, un simple baiser sur la joue l'a complètement figé …

Le kappa à cette vue, ne se retient plus de rire. Il rit enfin, ouvertement, et Hakkaï l'incite de se calmer sentant déjà le baffer sortir.

Prue recule, rouge également :

**-Merci Sanzô ! Bon on retourne à la fête ? Mylène risque de s'inquiéter …**

BAM ! Elle se retourne à peine vers la sortie où il y a la cour du lycée qu'un bruit derrière elle, la stoppe. Pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre, vu qu'on entend plus le rire de Gojyo, que ce dernier s'est prit un coup de baffer sur la tronche.

Prue se retient de rire puis leur fait signe d'y aller.

Ils rejoignent la salle, en chemin ils ont croisé Tala et Tyson qui cherchaient toujours, ensemble. Mylène regarde froidement Prue qui remercie le ciel que ce soit le nouvel an et qu'elle soit entourée sinon elle se serait fait gronder …

L'entrée du repas est servit, Goku fonce s'asseoir, affamé. Il faillit recevoir un coup de baffer pour calmer son excitation exubérante mais Prue empêche Sanzô à temps. Elle lui lance un sourire terrible qui fait frissonner le pauvre moine. Mylène approche :

**-Genjo Sanzô ! Enchantée de vous revoir !**

Sanzô fixe la jeune femme sans rien dire avec son habituel comportement silencieux et asocial … Mylène ne se laisse pas impressionner par ce silence mauvais et le prend par le bras, l'attirant loin de la blonde qui croit comprendre les attentions de sa marraine …

Le moine se laisse entraîner malgré lui, sachant que celle qui l'entraîne est la sous-directrice de cette école et est la marraine de la blonde qui lui avait dit quel est le caractère de sa chère marraine …

Mylène le fait asseoir, souriante. Mais c'est un sourire malsain. Tsunade et Frédérique fixent la scène d'un œil inquiet.

Tout le monde s'assoit enfin, Sanji sert les derniers verres de champagne et s'en va s'asseoir également.

Prue est placé entre Kaï et Kaïro. Ces deux-là restent silencieux, ne touchant pas à leur assiette. La blonde le voit et les tape du coude :

**-Mangez, vous allez vexer Sanji !**

**-Pff …**

Ils mangent enfin, mettant leur rage de côté. Les conversations vont bon train, de nouveau, comme à noël, des duos et des trios se forment, les mêmes que la dernière fois. Sakura assise à côté de Kaïro essaie d'entretenir une conversation à sa sœur mais avec Kaïro entre les deux, ce n'est guère possible … Le jeune homme refuse de céder sa place à la rosée.

**-Laisse, Saki, ces deux idiots se sont mit en tête de me coller toute la soirée !**

**-Je vois ça ! Ma pauvre …**

**-Hé ho ! s'indigne Kaïro en repoussant Sakura. **

**-La vérité blesse ! rit la rosée en l'embêtant.**

**-Au fait, c'est qui le bonze qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure ? fait Kaï en sortant de son mutisme.**

**-Sanzô ? répond Prue en souriant au moine à l'autre bout de la table. Tout à l'heure, si tu aurais sortir de ton mutisme, j'aurais sans doute fait les présentations !**

**-Sanzô est un moine bouddhiste. Fait la voix de Hakkaï face à eux. Nous venons du monde de Gensomaden Saiyuki. Prue a été également notre être de lumière pendant un moment …**

**-Je le suis toujours, non ?**

**-Bien sûr, ma belle ! s'exclame Gojyo au côté d'Hakkaï et de Goku.**

**-Bon allez je fais les présentations, sinon mister Hiwatari va bouder ! rit Prue et ce dernier grogne. Bon, Kaï je te présente Chô Hakkaï, Sha Gojyo et Son Goku ! Et le moine au fond qui regarde dans notre direction …**

**-Qui te regarde … insiste Gojyo, prit d'un fou rire.**

**-… C'est Genjo Sanzô … Gojyo arrête de dire des bêtises ! En fait, je suis sûre qui vous surveille !**

Gojyo s'étouffe avec ce qu'il a bu de sa coupe de champagne :

**-Nous surveiller ? On est pas des gosses !**

**-Vraiment ? **

Prue sourit sournoisement en faisant le jeu de le regarder puis de regarder Goku, recommençant son manège pour bien énerver le Kappa :

**-Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que ce con de singe !**

**-Hé ! s'écrit Goku, énervé. Tu sais ce qui te dit le con de singe ?**

Et ça recommence comme quand le groupe et Prue étaient sur le chemin en direction de l'ouest dans la jeep. Les noms d'oiseaux s'élèvent, les pics et les cris également … On entend un BAM sonore. Sanzô a sortit son flingue, interrompant le flot de paroles de Mylène. Il a tiré au plafond, énervé mais soulagé que les deux imbéciles le sortent du cauchemar qu'il traversait … Celui de Mylène parlant à tort et à travers …

**-Sanzô-san, ne tirez plus ainsi ! s'écrit Mylène, en colère, les poings serrés.**

**-Ces abrutis hurlaient trop fort, je vous entendez plus** …

Le rire de Prue s'élève, énervant au passage sa marraine qui la somme d'arrêter si la blonde tient à la vie …

Les assiettes de l'entrée disparaissent pour laisser place au plat principal. La magie a été choisie par Mylène pour que Sanji soit tranquille ce soir.

L'entrée avait été des coquilles saint Jacques, pour le plat principal, c'est un beau filet de bœuf accompagné d'un gratin dauphinois et quelques légumes.

Encore une fois, Prue se régale. Les repas de fin d'année sont ses préférés. Elle mange toujours aussi bien, c'est toujours un délice. Mais c'est mieux ici, à l'école, mieux qu'au restaurant toute fois. Car avant avec Mylène et Frédérique c'était au restaurant pour nouvel an. Le noël, c'était Mylène qui préparait et c'était certes, à peu près bon, mais trop simple … Les deux seuls noël que Prue a passé en si grande compagnie c'était ces deux dernières années. Celui-là, c'est le troisième.

La blonde finit son assiette, sourit et fait un signe de la main, le pouce levé au cuistot.

Sanji, ravi, bombe le torse et sourit l'air charmeur à l'autre bout de la table.

**-Que nous as-tu concocté pour le désert, talentueux cuisinier ? crit Prue pour se faire entendre dans le vaste brouhaha des conversations.**

**-Ha tu verras bien, ma douce ! **

La blonde fait sa moue habituelle, ses lèvres pincées sur le côté. Puis rapporte son attention à la bague qu'elle avait posée sur la table près de son verre de cristal. Le cadeau que lui a offert Sanzô un instant plutôt … Elle sourit en la détaillant, la prenant à bout de doigts. Elle porte un simple diamant rouge, le diamant taillé simplement mais cette simplicité plaît à Prue. Il lui vient une idée qui risque de braquer ce pauvre Sanzô mais au moins ça la fera rire car elle s'ennuie, elle sent que sinon, il se passera rien d'intéressant …

Quelques uns se lèvent pour marcher un peu pour aller dehors, soit fumer ou pour pouvoir prendre l'air avant le dessert. Sanzô est dans le lot et Prue se lève également, sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Elle le suit dehors, mettant au passage l'écharpe que lui a offert Hakkaï, Goku et Gojyo. Une belle écharpe aux tons chauds qu'elle apprécie déjà …

Elle se pose près du bonze sans un mot. Il la regarde faire songeur puis tire sur sa cigarette avant de parler :

**-Ta marraine est une vraie pipelette …**

**-Ha bon ?**

**-Tu le sais pertinemment. **

**-Je sais, je la connais trop … Qu'a-t-elle dit de si « intéressant » ?**

**-Pff … Elle veut que je vous enseigne la religion bouddhiste.**

**-Ha bon ? **

**-Arrête avec tes « ha bon » … T'as quelque chose en tête toi !**

**-Oui, on peut rien te cacher …**

**-Je te connais depuis trop longtemps.**

**-Trop ?**

**-Hum … Alors c'est quoi ?**

Elle se contente de sourire et de lui dire de terminer sa cigarette pour savoir. Pendant ce temps, Prue réajuste son écharpe, frissonnant. Il fait comme même froid, il est passé 22 heures.

Enfin, Sanzô finit sa clope, hésitant. Il l'écrase contre le mur et la jette dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet, puis se tourne vers la blonde qui est trop impatiente de la suite. Il la connaît trop pour savoir que ce sourire et cet empressement ne sont pas bons du tout …

**-A minuit, on se fait la bise pour se fêter la bonne année non ?**

**-Ouais et alors ?**

**-Tu verras à ce moment-là, je te demanderais une chose. Tu n'as pas intérêts de dire non ou tu t'en souviendras à vie, je te le signale …**

**-Encore un délire complètement fou …**

**-Je sais … T'inquiètes, on le fera pas devant tout le monde !**

Là, il commence à avoir peur. Qu'a-t-elle en tête ? Il verra bien à minuit … En attendant, il le sent plus que mal et suit la blonde à l'intérieur qui sautille presque de joie. Ca allait pimenter sa soirée même si elle a promit de ne pas faire ça devant tout le monde …

A la demande pressente de Goku, le dessert est servit immédiatement. Sanji voulait encore attendre un peu. Tant pis, ils continueront à discuter avant les vœux de minuit et le feu d'artifice que Mylène a promit. En espérant que Naruto et compagnies se tiennent à carreaux en attendant.

Mais malheureusement, leurs défis mettent trop la salle à sac et ce qu'il restait de nourriture vole à travers la pièce. Prue doit user de ses pouvoirs pour dévier ou figer les choses qu'elle manque de recevoir. Mylène utilise la magie aussi et bloque les énergumènes sur place qui ne bouge plus, même les pauvres Goku et Gojyo …

Le temps passe, enfin le silence revenu, les adultes ont l'air d'avoir moins bu qu'à noël. La grande table a disparu, certains dansent encore, d'autres restent assis attendant minuit avec impatience …

Quelques minutes avant, lorsque Mylène commence le compte à rebours, Kaïba entre dans la salle. Il approche son petit frère qui ce dernier est tout content de le voir.

Prue sourit au jeune homme sans rien dire, tout près de Sanzô qui soupire, craignant la suite …

**-Encore 10 secondes ! crit Mylène tout contente. Et juste après le feu d'artifices ! 6 … 5 … 4 …**

**-3 … continue Prue tout existée. 2 …**

**-1 ! crit tout le monde en chœur.**

Les lumières s'éteignent sur le coup et Mylène bougonne de la connerie de Gaï qui rit près de l'interrupteur. Kakashi le pousse pour rallumer :

**-BONNE ANNEE ! **

Chacun s'embrassent, heureux d'entrer dans la nouvelle année, ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir leur réservent …

**-Sanzô, t'as pas oublié ? fait Prue tout sourire. Profite qu'ils sont tous occupés à se souhaiter la bonne année !**

**-Mais quoi à la fin ?**

Elle approche la bague et il se demande quoi :

**-Passe la moi au doigt !**

Elle rit sous l'air loufoque du bonze qui n'en revient pas. Il rougit violemment puis se reprend en se disant que ce n'est qu'une simple bague pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

Encore un délire de la blonde qui est secouée de rire …

**-D'accord ! Donne !**

Il prend la bague et elle reprend son sérieux. Fixant autour pour que personne ne les voie, il prend délicatement la main de Prue et lui met la bague, rouge :

**-Voilà t'es contente ?**

**-Bonne Année, Sanzô ! Je t'adore !**

Pour la première fois, elle le prend dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il soupire dans le creux du cou de la blonde, triste comprenant par ce geste et ses mots qu'il ne sera qu'un ami … Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait d'autre ?

Ils reculent, souriant plus pour Prue. Puis les autres l'assaillent enfin pour la serrer dans leurs bras ou soit l'embrasser sur la joue tout en lui fêter une bonne année …

**-Que cette année soit riche en émotions, en bonheur et chance pour tout le monde ! fait Mylène levant son verre. Venez dehors voir le feu d'artifice, il commence déjà !**

En effet, des gerbes d'étincelles s'élancent vers le ciel et éclatent bruyamment au-dessus de la cour du lycée. Kaïro rejoint Prue et la prend dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse fougueusement puis recule découvrant le visage surpris et rouge de la blonde :

**-Bonne année, Prue …**

**-Bonne année, Kaïro … Mais c'était pas la peine de m'embrasser encore de cette façon !**

Il rit en la serrant dans ses bras et levant les yeux vers le spectacle magnifique du feu d'artifice. Prue soupire contre lui et lève les yeux vers le ciel, l'esprit brouillé mais elle se sent bien …

Une nouvelle année commence, laissant l'ancienne année se terminer en apothéose, tous espérant que la nouvelle sera aussi bien que la précédente …

C'est sans compter les Forces du Mal …

Non loin, Audrey soupire en fixant le feu d'artifice :

**-Que de choses puériles pour fêter la nouvelle année … Vous avez beau espérer qu'elle soit bonne … Elle sera terrible.**

Elle se tourne vers ses sbires qui ricanent méchamment :

**-Le bouclier de Sunshine n'est plus ce qu'il était … fait Betty, froide en passant sa main sur une plaque transparente.**

**-Sans souverains, la protection de cette planète jadis infranchissable par les démons est à néant … rétorque Clarisse.**

**-Ils n'auront plus aucuns souverains quand nous aurons tué les héritières … soupire Audrey, souriante. Bientôt … Mon plan est excellent.**

Betty semble le croire aussi et sourit aussi à sa chef … La nouvelle année sera-t-elle aussi terrible qu'elle le prévoit ? Prue et les autres ont passé d'agréables moments l'année dernière mais cette année, ils ne pourront peut-être pas en passer d'aussi agréables …


	21. Les examens blancsPartie 1Les nouveaux

_**SAISON 1  
****PARTIE 2**_

**Chapitre 20 :**** Les examens blancs **_**Partie 1 =**_** Les nouveaux/elles élèves.**

Les vacances se terminent au grand regret des élèves. Ils ont passé d'agréables vacances, l'ancienne année s'est terminée brillamment pour beaucoup, espérant aussi que la nouvelle année serait aussi bonne que l'ancienne année.

Ils regrettent les vacances, quand le matin de la rentrée, tous assemblés dans le hall d'entrée, ils découvrent sur les panneaux d'affichages les listes des noms dispersés par salles pour les examens blancs. Les vacances le leur avaient fait oublier cet évènement faisait quatre mois maintenant qu'ils sont au lycée Sun Purple. Réputé pour ses élèves et ses professeurs venant de plusieurs mondes différents, aux différents et grands pouvoirs. C'est une école pour apprendre soit la magie, le combat, le comportement en mission devant des démons ou autres …

En même temps que l'annonce des examens blancs pour aujourd'hui, il y a l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves. Le groupe amassé devant le panneau s'écarte pour laisser passer un quatuor de filles assez étrange. La première en tête du quatuor, roule une mèche de ses cheveux longs blonds, aux yeux bizarrement rouge, sur son doigt, mâchant machinalement un chewing gum d'un air niais. La deuxième a l'air nerveuse, évitant le regard des autres, elle a les cheveux courts bleu foncés. La troisième aux longs cheveux gris perle, attaché en deux couettes ressemble à un robot, elle affiche un visage neutre dénué de sentiments. Et la dernière, beaucoup plus timide, les mains jointes devant elle, a les cheveux longs roses et porte des lunettes rondes.

La blonde s'arrête devant le panneau et lève les bras pour les croiser d'un bond, l'air las :

**-C'est sûr que je réussirais ces examens les mains dans les poches. Leurs questions doivent être aussi stupide que leurs élèves qui nous regardent ainsi …**

**-Quoi ? hurle Naruto près des filles avec Hinata qui essaie de le calmer. Qui est stupide ?**

La blonde souffle, l'air hautain, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit néanmoins, voyant que personne ne réplique. Puis se retire avec ses trois amies. Cependant, elle bouscule une jeune fille qui tombe sous le choc sur les fesses. La blonde aux yeux rouge ne s'excuse même pas, elle se contente de fixer froidement la pauvre jeune fille avant de sortir du hall avec son groupe.

La jeune fille en question est également une nouvelle. Sakura sort du bureau des surveillants à ce moment-là et voit la jeune fille toujours au sol. La rose accourt vers elle et l'aide à se relever :

**-Ca va ? Tu es nouvelle ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

La jeune fille, une jolie blonde aux cheveux longs ouvre les yeux vers Sakura qui sursaute. Les yeux de la nouvelle sont d'un rose fuchsia étonnamment vide de vies. Hinata approche, désolée, de n'avoir pas été plus tôt l'aider à se relever, mais tout le monde avait été presque tous, un peu choqué du comportement du groupe des nouvelles.

**-Tu t'appelles comment ? demande Sakura à la nouvelle après avoir grogné contre ses filles peu gentilles. Moi, c'est Sakura Haruno.**

**-Et moi Hinata Huyga.**

**-Je … Je m'appelle Meïa Kami.**

**-Bienvenue à Sun Purple, au lycée le plus réputé de Sunshine et le plus calme … commence Sakura, interrompu par un cri sonore.**

Le plus calme ? Ce cri vient de prouver le contraire. Mais qui crit ainsi ? Sakura et Hinata tirent une drôle de tête. Elles ont un pressentiment et se demandent si c'est la personne auquel elles pensent …

Dans le dortoir des filles, c'est le branle bas de combat. Riyu grimpe en vitesse les escaliers et accourt dans le couloir vers la chambre 10 … Elle défonce la porte et se fige sur le seuil en fixant une pauvre Prue, à demi habillée qui essaie de mettre la jupe de son uniforme, en vain …

Riyu rougit violemment en voyant le dos nu et imagine le devant avec le soutien gorge en satin.

Mais elle se reprend, énervée, elle qui avait cru que Prue était attaquée …

Riyu avance, en serrant les poings. Arrivée près de la blonde qui continue à crier à l'agonie en essayant de fermer la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. La brune croit qu'elle va encore craquer, rouge. Mais elle se reprend à nouveau, fulminant. Elle lève sa main et la claque bruyamment sur la pauvre Prue qui vole un peu plus loin et se redresse, sa main sur sa joue rougie, dévisageant, ébahi, son amie :

**-Mais t'es folle !**

**-C'est toi qui est folle à hurler comme ça ! Cinglée ! Tout le lycée t'a entendu jusqu'au hall j'en suis sûr !**

**-Non tu exagères ! Et j'ai mes raisons d'hurler !**

**-Ha ouais ?**

Prue se relève en soufflant et approche de la pauvre Riyu qui manque de saigner du nez, son regard sur la naissance de la poitrine de la blonde :

**-Je crois que j'ai grossi à cause des repas de fin d'année, j'arrive plus à entrer dans ma jupe ! Regarde là au lieu de regarder mes seins ! Perverse !**

**-Ho ! Je te signale que tu balades tes seins sous mes yeux ! Et tu plaisantes, tu ne peux pas avoir autant grossi ! **

**-Hé ben, aide moi à entrer dans ma jupe alors ! **

**-Fais voir ! Et arrête de dandiner !**

**-Je dandine pas !**

Riyu attrape les bouts de la fermeture, et essayant de ne pas loucher ailleurs que sur la hanche de la sexy blonde, elle essaie de fermer la jupe sans succès. Prue a vraiment prit des kilos … C'est alors que Riyu prend un regard pervers tout en levant les yeux vers la blonde qui prend peur …

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu sais pour te faire permettre de perdre du poids …**

Ho, Riyu a une idée bien perverse en tête ça se voit …

**-On pourrait …**

La suite ne peut être retranscrit pour les âmes sensibles mais on devine très bien les intentions de la brune pour Prue …

**-NON DEGAGE !**

Et balançage en règle de brune hors de la pièce et Riyu se retrouve encastrer sans préavis dans le mur. Elle retombe telle une crêpe en marmonnant des mots incompréhensifs …

**-J'ai pas besoin d'aide de ta part, et surtout pas de ta part ! Je veux une jupe plus grande pour le moment, je verrais pour perdre du poids comme résolution pour la nouvelle année …**

Malheureusement, avant que la première heure du premier jour des examens ne commence, Prue ne trouva pas de jupes à sa nouvelle taille. Il n'en a plus en réserve et Mylène attend une réception que la semaine prochaine. Cette dernière, derrière son bureau, face à la blonde, est morte de rire. Prue sert son poing droit, en rage :

**-Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?**

**-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, Prue …**

**-C'est pas drôle ! Je vais pas me trimbaler nue non ? **

Mylène reprend son sérieux et désigne le jean et la chemise que Prue a mit en attendant d'avoir un nouvel uniforme.

**-Ca ira pour la semaine des examens … On ne peut pas faire autrement … Mais par contre je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à tes petits camarades …**

Mylène repart dans un nouveau rire qu'elle ne peut pas empêcher … Prue sort, énervée plus que jamais. Mais surtout embêtée, comment expliquer « ça » ? Elle sent qu'elle va entendre plus d'un, plus d'une, rire d'elle …

C'est habillé ainsi qu'elle arrive devant sa salle d'examen qu'elle occupera ses demi-journées pendant une semaine. Aujourd'hui, elle passe l'épreuve de mathématique. Dans les salles d'examen, il y aura les classes mélangées en groupe. Dans celle de Prue, il y a Tohrû, Zoé, Adélaïde, Audy et Claire (les deux nouvelles), Meïa, Kaï, Ray, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Dimitrov (nouveau), Ino, Kagura, Bloom, Yuki, Matt, Luffy et Goku. Ils sont déjà en rang lorsque Prue arrive les mains dans les poches de son jean, l'air las. Tohrû s'étonne des habits de Prue tout autant que Zoé et Adélaïde qui affichent des regards hébétés et interrogateurs :

**-Qu'est-ce passe Prue ? demande Tohrû, inquiète. Pourquoi tu n'as pas mit ton uniforme ?**

Les garçons la remarquent enfin, étonnés. Prue évite leurs regards en fermant les yeux, l'air décontracté en apparence, à l'intérieur elle fulmine. La nouvelle, la blonde de ce matin, Audy, rit froidement :

**-Les princesses se permettent tout à ce que je vois !**

Prue grogne sans la regarder et pourtant elle ressent quelque chose d'étrange dans cette voix qui lui semble connue bizarrement … Un des surveillants arrivent, c'est Kakashi avec les clés de la salle. Il s'arrête cependant, son seul œil visible sur Prue qui sent le regard qu'il lance à son égard :

**-Hé ben, que t'arrive-t-il donc aujourd'hui, Prue ? Est-ce toi qui a hurlé ce matin de si bonne heure ?**

**-De si bonne heure ? tique Prue, en colère, serrant son poing. Je me suis levée en retard, non seulement ça mais il a fallut …**

**-Il fallut que quoi ? Ton uniforme a prit feu sous ta colère ?**

**-Non !**

**-Ben alors pourquoi tu ne le portes pas ? C'est écrit dans le règlement que …**

**-Qu'on est obligé de porter l'uniforme ! fait la voix d'Asuma derrière Prue qui sursaute.**

Elle se tourne lentement vers lui, embarrassée, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Elle joint ses mains, très gênée, rouge de honte. Elle se tortille les mains devant un Asuma qui a l'air de s'être levé du pieds gauche et surtout qu'il ne supporte pas que la princesse se moque encore du règlement.

**-Je suis désolée, j'aurais pensé que Mylène vous aurait prévenu …**

**-Hé bien non, jeune demoiselle.**

**-Ha … Ok. Donc, l'histoire est simple …**

Ha la honte ! Prue soupire, las en se fourrant le visage dans ses mains. Asuma soupire lentement, passant une main sur son visage :

**-On verra ça plus tard, l'heure de la première épreuve va commencer bientôt. Rentrez, les copies arrivent. Et vous, vous avez intérêts d'avoir une bonne excuse !**

Une fois, il la tutoie, une autre il la vouvoie, faudrait savoir ! Elle entre en suivant les autres. Elle cherche son nom sur les tables comme les autres et voit qu'on l'a placé entre Kaï et Shikamaru. Ha la galère ! Elle veut qu'une chose qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi elle ne porte pas son uniforme. Elle ira le chuchoter à Asuma et lui demandait sa plus grande discrétion à ce sujet …

Elle sort sa trousse et ses affaires de géométrie en vitesse puis accourt vers Asuma qui se retourne vers elle pendant que Mylène entre avec une grande enveloppe marron où les sujets sont à l'intérieur. La directrice essaie de cacher son fou rire en croisant le regard de sa filleule avec difficulté :

**-Alors maintenant, Majesté, dites moi ce qui s'est encore passé. Fait Asuma en la fixant, croisant les bras.**

Prue lui fait signe de se rapprocher, mimant par son geste qu'elle allait le chuchoter :

**-Pourquoi ne pas le dire à voix haute ?**

**-Parce qu'elle a honte ! explose Mylène qui a du mal à ne pas se foutre le ciseau dans l'œil.**

Le fameux ciseau qui va couper le dessus de l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et en sortir les sujets mais pour cela elle doit attendre la minute qui va rester avant l'heure d'ouverture de cette première épreuve.

**-Honte de quoi ?**

**-Est-ce que je peux vous le chuchoter et si possible pouvez vous garder ça pour vous et ne pas l'ébruiter ?**

Des rires résonnent dans le couloir. Shizune et Anko traverse le couloir vers la porte de la salle, mortes de rire. Prue se retourne sèchement vers sa marraine, en serrant les poings :

**-Quoi ? fait la directrice, abhorrant une folle auréole d'ange. J'ai rien dit …**

**-Un problème, Prue-san ? demande Shizune en entrant dans la salle.**

**-De quoi riez-vous ?**

Anko reste sur le seuil, tout sourire :

**-Ha de rien, juste d'un truc de rien du tout …**

**-De moi je parie ?**

Shizune et Anko arquent un sourcil, étonnées du ton agressif et répliquent en chœur :

**-Bien sûr que non pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

A ce moment-là, Mylène s'écroule de rire, bien après avoir bien sûr reposé l'enveloppe et le ciseau pour ne pas se blesser. Prue sort par réflexe une massue de 10 tonnes, ultra énervée sur le coup. Tsunade arrive derrière Anko et s'étonne du comportement de son amie et collègue :

**-Mylène ? Quel est donc l'objet de cette euphorie ?**

**-RIEN ! hurle Prue, paniquée, toujours massue en main. **

Un autre rire sonore éclate derrière Prue, dans la salle. Au fond à droite, Audy tape sa table du poing, se foutant littéralement de la tronche de la pauvre princesse.

Asuma souffle lentement, sentant la migraine arrivée.

**-Bon ok, Majesté, dites moi vite ce qui en retourne.**

Prue approche donc de lui et mettant sa main devant sa bouche et l'oreille du CPE, lui chuchote vite fait son problème :

**-Et la magie n'a pas su vous aider ?**

Mylène se redresse, s'essuyant les coins des yeux en répondant à la place de Prue qui est rouge :

**-Non, puisque l'uniforme repousse toute sorte de sort, il est immunisé contre la magie pour empêcher les élèves de raccourcir leurs jupes ou leurs chemisiers pour certaines …**

Elle pose son regard sur Ino qui fait semblant de s'étonner au premier rang au milieu de la salle.

**-Bien d'accord, va pour cette semaine, Majesté. Mais dès qu'on reçoit des uniformes, vous me faites le plaisir de le remettre. **

**-Bon maintenant que l'accident est clos … fait Kakashi pendant qu'Anko et Shizune s'en vont suivit de Tsunade. On va pouvoir distribuer les copies.**

**-Oui c'est vrai ! s'exclame Mylène en découpant l'enveloppe. Prue va t'asseoir maintenant.**

Prue souffle, soulagée, espérant que personne n'ai comprit. Elle s'assoit à la table derrière celle de Kaï et devant celle de Shikamaru qui a un regard étrange. Il n'a fait que de détailler la blonde depuis qu'elle s'est énervée au sujet de son uniforme … Il analyse les informations et devine un peu de quoi il en retourne. Mais il ne dira rien pour le moment, non seulement parce que Prue pétera un câble sonore mais aussi qu'il ne peut plus se permettre de parler, Kakashi distribuant le sujet de maths.

Prue souffle à nouveau quand Asuma pose la feuille de présence face à elle. Elle sort un crayon de sa trousse en cuir noir et signe dans la ligne après son nom écrit en manuscrit. Elle souffle de nouveau devant le sujet de maths. A ce moment-là, elle voit passer Kabuto dans les couloirs, s'arrêter à sa hauteur, la fenêtre les séparant. Ils se fixent un moment. Le jeune homme est surprit de l'accoutrement de la blonde puis sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour l'encourager pour l'examen. Il repart après ça dans le couloir vers les autres salles.

Prue retourne son attention sur sa copie en prenant le sujet et le lit. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, son visage change de couleurs … Elle repose le sujet, posant son menton sur sa main, coude sur la table, regardant sur le côté, le reste de la salle. Elle croise le regard rose fuchsia de Meïa et elle sursaute, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Juste au moment, où Asuma sort. Il s'arrête et lui lance un regard froid lui incitant au silence. Un crac se fait entendre. Prue est mal assise sur sa chaise qui est sur deux pieds maintenant. Elle fait la grimace en se retenant sur le bord de la table.

Tout le monde arrête de lire et regarde la pauvre jeune fille qui essaie de se remettre bien. Le regard de Mylène tombe sur elle et un autre CRAC s'élève. La chaise lâche enfin plutôt les pieds et Prue tombe en arrière sur la table du fainéant. Elle glisse lentement au sol, fesses à terre, les jambes allongées vers les pieds de la chaise de Kaï qui se retourne, se demandant quoi …

Ha la honte ! supplie Prue mentalement, se massant le dos. Elle a si grossi que ça ? Qu'elle en casse une chaise ?

Simplement que la chaise était déjà fissurée par endroit mais personne n'a vu avant.

Audy sourit froidement, triomphante. Serait-elle derrière ça ?

Mylène accourt et aide Prue à se relever :

**-Ha, faudrait arrêter les sucreries ma belle !**

**-Très drôle ! Je pèse pas des masses, je te rappelle …**

**-Ha oui … ?**

Mylène essaie d'insinuer pour que tout le monde sache. Prue soupire sans rien ajouter, en traversant la salle pour prendre une autre chaise, s'assurant qu'elle soit en bon état, jetant même un sort pour la rendre très solide. Elle retourne enfin s'asseoir dans le silence.

Elle se secoue la tête, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, en rage. Tous ces calculs … Elle n'y arrivera jamais …

L'heure passe inlassablement. Prue a un tic à sa lèvre. Elle n'a encore rien fait des exercices, même ceux de géométrie. Mylène le voit et soupire.

_**«-Je vais encore rater cette interro !**_

_**-Avec tes notes de ces derniers mois, ça sera ton record de bulles et de 2 …**_

_**-Merci de m'aider, Claire ! Ou alors Sophia ! Sophia !**_

_**-L'esprit de la glace est partie en mission …**_

_**-Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais au courant quand l'une de vous partez en mission !**_

_**-Parles-en aux supérieurs ! **_

_**-Aux fondateurs ?**_

_**-Hum …**_

_**-Aide-moi par pitié !**_

_**-La dernière fois t'as bien réussie et sans moi !**_

_**-La dernière fois j'avais quelque chose au bout … Et un contre enjeu pas sympa aussi …**_

_**-Quoi tu veux encore un enjeu ? Ta note et ton examen ne te suffissent pas ? Ha le coup du « Si je réussis pas je me fais Sasuke » …**_

_**-Heu … Oui ça …**_

_**-Bon allez … On recommence comme la dernière fois … Punaise faut te materner, c'est pas possible ! Vivement que tu te trouves un mec, sérieux … Et un qui dure longtemps cette fois …**_

_**-Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Et pas un contre enjeu dégoûtant si possible …**_

_**-Ha non, il sera super tentant aussi enfin … Depuis le temps que tu y penses …**_

_**-Que « tu sais qui » y pense …**_

_**-Lisbeth a peut être raison finalement … Tu es à un âge où il faut te décoincer … **_

_**-Tais-toi ! Et fais vite ! Il me reste moins d'une heure !**_

_**-Pff en trente minutes, tu auras finis comme la dernière fois …**_

_**-Dis !**_

_**-Bon tu es entre Shikamaru et Kaï … Alors … Intéressant … Lequel tu préfère et qui n'arrête pas de te regarder en douce pour t'avoir …**_

_**-Pas Shikamaru, il est avec Temari …**_

_**-Ha bon ? Hé ben ça l'empêche pas de te mater en douce et te vouloir … Y paraît que ça va mal dans son couple avec Temari celle que tu supportes plus depuis qu'ils sont ensemble … Jalouse ?**_

_**-Non … Bien sûr que non ! Tu divagues pour ce qui est du fait que ça va mal entre eux …**_

_**-Alors t'es jalouse !**_

_**-Peut-être bien ! Je suis seule et eux sont en couple …**_

_**-Pas de ça avec moi, « Je sais » …**_

_**-Mince …**_

_**-Alors, voilà le tempo ! Si tu as aucunes fautes tu essaies de te faire …**_

_**-Ha non, c'est bon ! J'en ai marre !**_

_**-Ben quoi, ça a marché la dernière fois …**_

_**-J'ai changé depuis !**_

_**-Hé ben débrouille toi … En plus j'ai dit « essaie » cette fois ! Tu n'es pas obligé par contre …**_

_**-Par contre quoi ? **_

_**-Par contre si tu n'as qu'une seule faute, je dis bien une seule faute, tu es obligé de céder aux avances de soit Kaï … Ou Itachi. Tu as le choix !**_

_**-Itachi ? Hé Claire ! Claire, tu m'écoutes ? »**_

Elle s'est remit à sa sieste de nouveau … Pff … Alors, Prue, jalouse de Temari ? Prue soupire en s'écroulant sur sa table qui bizarrement cède comme la chaise. Un grand boum sonore résonne dans la salle et tous tournent leur tête vers la pauvre blonde qui voit de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui :

**-Mais c'est un complot ma parole ! On veut me faire chanter !**

**-Prue ! s'exclame Mylène, excédée. Viens ici à ce bureau, il est solide lui, il est en acier indestructible ! Et je veux que tu rendes une copie remplie et non vide !**

**-Comment tu sais ?**

Prue se lève en prenant ses affaires et sa chaise et va vers sa marraine, toute penaude :

**-Tu as conversé avec l'un de tes esprits et comme je suis une gardienne j'ai presque tout entendu !**

**-GLOUPS !**

**-Silence Prue ! J'ai dit presque, il y a des mots qui m'ont échappé, malheureusement et des mots intéressants en plus …**

**-Heureusement, encore un peu et j'étais compromit … Enfin pas moi mais Lisbeth et son épreuve à la noix …**

**-Je sais pour cette épreuve, je ne suis pas bête. Assis toi et écrit ! Et vite ! Il te reste plus que quarante minutes !**

**-Vraiment ?**

Prue l'a dit d'une petite voix, toute rouge :

**-T'es pas contre ?**

**-On en reparlera plus tard ! Ecrit et vite !**

**-Ok … Je me sens toute bête maintenant …**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerais des conseils même si …**

Mylène manque de laisser couler une larme, émue bizarrement, elle n'arrive pas à croire que sa filleule est devenue une femme et qu'elle devra la laisser bientôt aux mains des prédateurs, ce qu'on appelle plus communément « hommes » …

Prue se reprend avec mal, trouvant qu'il fait trop chaud dans la salle, d'un coup. Elle prend son stylo et relit le sujet …

Une nouvelle fois, comme la dernière fois, telle une fusée, sa main se met à écrire. La copie se remplit petit à petit. Kakashi assit à côté d'elle au bureau, coude sur la table et menton dans ses mains, de son seul œil visible, il fixe en souriant la belle jeune fille.

Cependant avant la fin, elle s'arrête, sentant un regard insistant sur elle. Ce n'est pas celui de Kakashi mais celui de Shikamaru. Elle lève la tête vers lui, se demandant quoi. Il voit qu'elle le remarque et il lui sourit :

**-Prue, plus que cinq minutes ! fait Mylène pour la sortir de ses pensées.**

**-Oui !**

Prue retourne son attention sur sa copie et termine enfin l'épreuve 3 minutes avant la fin. Elle sourit, satisfaite. Elle a réussit …

_**« -Si tu as une seule faute …**_

_**-Je sais ! Tais-toi !**_

_**-J'en ai vu une !**_

_**-Non, t'as rêvé !**_

_**-Mais si, mais si ! Regarde Kabuto arrive ! Il va sûrement vous dire certains résultats après le ramassage des copies … »**_

Prue soupire. Elle profite des deux dernières minutes pour relire. Kakashi se lève et commence à ramasser par ordre. Kakashi prend la copie de Prue en dernier et la range dans l'ordre de la liste de la salle. Kabuto entre dans la salle, sourit à Prue et à Mylène. Il s'étonne de la présence de Prue au bureau et tourne sa tête vers la table où Prue devrait être … Il ouvre de grand yeux :

**-Un démon ?**

Mylène se lève et chuchote à l'oreille du professeur d'un ton alangui :

**-Non, un poids de sumo …**

Kabuto ne comprend rien et lance un regard interrogateur à la directrice qui ne dit plus rien. Elle se contente de sourire et de partir hors de la pièce. Pressentant sûrement quelque chose de terrible vu que Kabuto se tourne vers Prue et lui demande :

**-Il y a eu un sumo qui a atterrit sur ta table ?**

Prue ouvre de gros yeux, horrifiée et faillit le taper mais elle comprend quand elle voit Mylène se barrer en courant. Prue accourt au seuil du couloir et hurle :

**-T'AS ETE LUI RACONTE QUOI, SALE TRAITESSE ?**

Mais Mylène ne peut répondre, déjà hors de portée et loin du champ de vision de la blonde qui pète un câble toute seule.

**-Bien je vais vous donner quelques résultats du sujet pour vous donner un aperçu de votre note. Fait Kabuto en laissant Prue fulminer dans son coin.**

Il prend un feutre et commence à écrire les résultats de trois des cinq exercices. Quelques uns tirent une sale tête d'autres sourit. Kabuto referme le capuchon du feutre et le pose sur le bureau :

**-Si vous avez mit au moins ses trois résultats à ses exercices, vous avez la moyenne …**

Il se tourne lentement vers la blonde qui s'est arrêté de s'énerver. Elle a eu un bug, les yeux scotchés sur le tableau blanc. Tout le monde pose son regard sur elle, la plupart inquiet de ce bug étrange. Kabuto passe sa main devant les yeux de Prue pour s'assurer qu'elle est encore parmi eux :

**-Ouh, ouh Prue ?**

**-… NANI !**

Une tornade passe dans l'assistance et tous tombent de leurs chaises, balayés. Paniquée, Prue lève lentement un doigt vers le tableau, claquant des dents. Kabuto se relève après le choc de l'ouragan « Prue » et lui fait face, inquiet. La blonde a eu tout faux ?

**-Prue, me dis pas que tu as eu tout faux ? Rassure-moi …**

**-Niaaaaa ! J'ai faux au troisième à un point près !**

**-Ha ouf, ce n'est que ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, si ton raisonnement est bon, je ne t'enlèverais qu'un point …**

Et là c'est l'apocalypse, Prue s'écroule à genoux :

**-Si je m'inquiète, une faute ! Une seule faute ! Mon dieu, je suis maudite !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fait Mylène en revenant dans la salle.**

**-Elle l'avait dit que j'avais une faute !**

**-Qui ça, Prue ? demande Kabuto, hébété. **

Prue ravale un sanglot et se tourne vers Mylène qui souffle :

**-C'est Claire, n'est-ce pas … Ne l'écoute et ne fais pas ce qu'elle t'as contraint pour ça …**

**-J'ai pas le choix, c'est les règles … Enfin nos règles qu'on s'est imposé avec les autres esprits ! En débloquant ma peur des maths, j'ai un contre enjeu horrible !**

**-Ha c'est donc ça, vos petites magouilles pour vous en sortir dans les maths ! Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, Prue en espérant que ce ne soit pas si horrible que ça …**

**-Mais pourquoi j'ai parié avec Claire c'est la pire de toutes !**

Mylène soupire longuement, las. Elle met un long temps avant de comprendre par elle-même, en ouvrant grand la bouche, imaginant bien ce que Claire contraint à Prue de faire …

**-Prue …**

**-Oui ?**

La blonde essuie ses larmes et se relève après sa scène, se trouvant ridicule d'un coup :

**-Si tu fais pas ce qu'elle t'as dit si tu aurais au moins une faute … Qu'est qui se passera ?**

**-Ben comme me fait Lisbeth quand je capitule toujours pas … elle …**

**-T'envoie des flashs « horribles » entre guillemets bien sûr …**

**-Oui, ça pour me … torturer en gros …**

**-Hé ben, être l'élue c'est pas de tout repos ! Bon allez ! Tous à la cantine, vous avez encore une épreuve cette après midi, pas de retard … Toi, Prue, c'est un beau lundi noir aujourd'hui pour toi …**

**-Une semaine noire oui, tu veux dire …**

Prue part ramasser ses affaires et les ranger lentement, fatiguée. Cependant, elle s'arrête, sentant deux mains sur ses hanches. Poussant un cri aigu, elle se retourne d'un bond vers l'opportun qui arrête à temps la main de la blonde qu'elle a en réflexe. Le seul qui arrive à faire ça n'est autre que Kaï qui a un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Prue, terrifiée, se débat vainement de l'emprise du jeune homme :

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi ? s'énerve Prue en le fixant.**

**-Tu as bien pris du poids ma belle …**

Elle se fige, arrêtant d'un coup de se débattre. Elle ouvre de grands yeux, effarée. Il sait ! Rien d'étonnant, un vrai pervers comme lui qui n'arrête pas de la suivre, de la regarder, de la toucher depuis X années …

Il se penche vers elle, sa bouche proche de l'oreille de la jeune fille qui ne bouge toujours pas.

Tout le monde semble sortit de la salle, vu qu'elle n'entend plus les autres près d'eux …

**-Je connais un excellent un moyen pour perdre rapidement ces petits kilos superflus … Quoique, ça te fait encore plus de belles formes, j'avoue.**

**-Pervers …**

**-Je sais …**

Il commence à lui lécher le lobe, avide, en se collant à elle, sans pour autant la lâcher. Malgré elle, elle se courbe vers lui en gémissant.

Une main se plaque sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursaute. Une main ferme. Kabuto n'est pas sortit de la salle tout comme Mylène et Kakashi qui regardent la scène, embarrassé. Le prof de maths tousse faussement, main en forme de poing devant sa bouche, comme pour signaler sa présence.

**-Alors c'est donc ça, Prue ? fait Kabuto, embêté. Tu as grossi ?**

Le teint de Prue vire au rouge puis au blanc et carrément au violet quand elle aperçoit enfin Itachi sur le seuil de la classe. Il a, à voir, tout entendu … Elle pousse un cri aigu, tellement que tous doivent se boucher les oreilles puis elle court pour sortir bousculant son prof d'italien au passage qui est déboussolé sur le coup …

**-Elle a perdu la tête … soupire Mylène, en plaquant sa main sur son front.**

**-La crise d'adolescent qui déboule que maintenant … sort Kakashi, ironique.**

**-Ou c'est les maths qui la rend parano ainsi ? fait Kabuto, hors de coup.**

**-Ou les deux. Remarque Itachi, presque hilare, sa main plaqué sur sa bouche.**

**-Ca se voit que vous ne la connaissez pas vraiment. Fait Kaï en passant devant pour sortir. Elle a toujours été ainsi …**

Etant donné qu'il était en permanence avec elle pendant plus de deux ans …Il la connaît plus qu'eux sans nul doute ! Les adultes le fixent s'en aller dans le couloir, toujours estomaqués, surtout Mylène qui enrage qu'il en sache plus qu'elle sur sa filleule …

**-Alors dis nous ton problème, Prue-chan ? fait Sakura ironique. On t'entendait de notre salle numéro 2 …**

**-Et de la salle 3 … rajoute Hilary, indifférente et habituée.**

**-Et également de la 4 ! siffle Kiba en passant à côté de la table des filles avant de rejoindre sa table avec les autres garçons**.

Prue presse le morceau de citron qu'elle a en main d'un coup, en rage, et tout gicle sur elle et sa pauvre voisine, Hinata. En face d'elle, Sakura, Hilary et Erika se fendent la poire à son sujet. Hinata n'a toujours rien dit, elle sort des mouchoirs et essaie de réparer les dégâts causés par le pauvre citron …

**-Trop fort n'empêche ! s'exclame Ayumi en mettant la plein de citron et de ketchup sur son morceau de saumon cru en entrée. Dommage que je n'étais pas dans la même salle !**

Prue lui lance un regard de feu effrayant mais Ayumi n'en a cure et préfère manger avec délectation son morceau de saumon très « arrosé ». Prue se calme peu à peu et pousse un long soupir … Le déjeuner risque d'être long …

Enfin le déjeuner finit, Prue peut enfin respirer, pas pour longtemps. Elle tombe nez à nez, dans le couloir qu'elle parcourait seule, sur Itachi qui, s'était calmé de son fou rire entre temps, mais le reprend aussitôt en voyant l'accoutrement de la blonde. Cette dernière, vexée, grogne puis sur un coup de tête, elle met ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et l'attire vers elle. Elle l'embrasse furieusement, à pleine bouche, sa langue voulant l'entrée de la bouche du jeune homme qu'il l'accorde, avide. Il l'attire en même temps vers un coin sombre du couloir, loin des regards, pour la caresser fiévreusement. Elle se laisse faire, en demandant plus mais il s'écart, le souffle saccadé :

**-Ecoute, on peut pas faire ça ici …**

C'est là que la blonde reprend conscience et ouvre grand les yeux. Un rire résonne en elle. Claire se marre. Cette idiote a prit possession de Prue quelques instants … Prue réajuste son chemisier, rouge :

**-Je suis désolée ! C'est … C'était pas … Désiré … Enfin si … Mais … Enfin rien !**

Il éclate de rire puis recule du coin sombre. Comment expliquer au jeune homme que c'est encore un coup de Claire ? Il va vite comprendre pour le pari c'est obligé … Déjà que Neji sait … Elle espère que ce dernier ne dira rien à personne sinon elle l'étripe.

**-Ne ris pas !**

**-Alors tu as … Grossi ?**

Prue rougit violemment puis menace de s'en aller en sens inverse mais il la rattrape par le poignet droit en se calment direct. Il l'attire vers lui, souriant, puis chuchotant dans son oreille :

**-Si tu veux, on peut régler ça … Si tu veux, bien sûr.**

Il la recule pour la fixer dans les yeux. Les joues rougies, elle a dû mal à garder son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

**-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? On pourrait aller faire du jogging tous les matins pour t'aider.**

Il la lâche aux mots dits et Prue se fige, interdite. L'idiote, elle pensait à autre chose. Elle rougit violemment, toute gênée. Elle leva ses mains et ses index se touchent comme Hinata le faisait auparavant. Il le voit et sourit, gêné aussi. Il ne sait plus sur quel pied danser avec Prue, maintenant. La dernière fois, elle l'avait repoussé plus que sèchement …

**-Tu sais, Prue …**

**-Oui, quoi ?**

**-Que faites vous dans les couloirs, miss Delcamps ? fait la voix d'Asuma, puis voyant Itachi derrière elle, il se calme. Ha, Itachi.**

**-Asuma.**

**-Asuma-sempaï ! fait Prue, horrifiée en se retournant.**

**-Vous devriez être en bas, dans la cour, avec vos camarades, miss Delcamps.**

**-Je sais, je vais y aller … Euh … Itachi-san …**

Faisant l'élève devant Asuma, elle se tourne vers ce qui devrez être que son prof d'italien :

**-Je vais réfléchir à votre idée pour m'aider. Je vous dirais quoi après l'épreuve de cette après midi …**

**-Bien. A tout à l'heure. Bon courage.**

Il la regarde partir vers les escaliers pour descendre dans la cour.


	22. Les examens blancsPartie 2Le régime

**Chapitre 21 :**** Les examens blancs **_**Partie 2**_** Le régime et les ennuis.**

L'heure de la deuxième épreuve arrive. Tous regagnent leurs salles. Prue la rejoigne d'un pas lourd et fatigué. Sakura la saoulait pour « savoir ». Maintenant, elle sait et se marre de rire avec Hilary derrière la blonde. Enfin arrivée devant sa salle, elle peut enfin respirer, pas pour longtemps.

Shikamaru arrive et se place à côté d'elle, comme tout le reste qui se met en rang, attendant l'ouverture de la salle. Prue se plaque dos contre le mur, croisant les bras derrière elle, soupirant. Elle évite de le regarder. Temari passe devant eux, ne s'arrêtant même pas. A voire, Claire avait raison, ils ont l'air d'avoir cassé :

**-C'est moi qui a cassé. Fait Shikamaru, croyant que Prue se poser la question**.

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux puis tout aussi lentement, les lève vers lui. Il la fixe étrangement. La détaillant encore :

**-Et alors ? pousse Prue, las. Je t'ai pas posé la question, que je sache … Ha désolée d'être sèche, chui pas bien, aujourd'hui !**

Elle soupire longtemps en passant sa main droite sur son visage. Il sourit, un sourire en coin, en comprenant. Puis il hésite sur ce qu'il va dire. Prue le voit et présage le pire …

**-Dis moi, cette chose qui te préoccupe … C'est que tu as grossi ?**

Prue ne réagit pas cette fois et s'en fiche, maintenant, pour ainsi dire. Tout le monde a dû le deviner. Mais le premier ou la première qu'elle entendrait rire sur elle, elle l'assommerait à coups sûr. Manque de bol, Ino passe à ce moment-là en riant avec ses soi-disant amies. Heureusement, Shikamaru l'arrête à temps en plaquant sa main sur le poignet gauche de la jeune fille. Ino prend peur, blanche comme un linge, quand elle voit qu'elle a évité de peu une énorme massue d'au moins mille tonnes …

**-Je riais pas de toi, je t'assure ! fait la poltronne d'Ino, tremblante.**

Depuis un moment, Ino arrêtait d'embêter Prue et ses amies. Elle s'est même réconciliée avec Sakura … Prue soupire, las. Sa massue diminue d'un coup, redevenant normale. La main de Shikamaru est restée sur le poignet de la blonde qui le remarque et d'un regard chargé d'agressivité, elle le fait remarquer au jeune homme qui retire vivement sa main, apeuré.

Prue est vraiment sur la défensive, aujourd'hui, pensa Shikamaru, blasé. Il en tira rien, aujourd'hui … Demain, elle sera sûrement plus calme … Plus calme pour quoi ? Telle est la question que seul lui peut y répondre …

Enfin, Boris arrive avec Kabuto qui sourit à la blonde qui semble avoir reprit un peu de calme. Mais pas pour autant pour pouvoir renvoyer le sourire au prof de maths. Boris ouvre la porte et les fait entrer. Mylène arrive avec une nouvelle enveloppe remplie des sujets de français.

Une matière, dont Prue peut dire qu'elle excelle. Pas tout le monde en tout cas. Alors pour les autres le sujet est dans leur langue natale. A chaque cours, avec Iro, il faisait passer les japonais en premier. Le reste était autonome et demandait de temps en temps de l'aide à Prue. Pour ce qui est du reste c'est surtout Erika, Hilary, Riyu, Adeline, Adélaïde, Risa et Ayumi.

Les sujets distribués, ils peuvent enfin commencer l'épreuve.

Les questions sont faciles, le texte compréhensif. Prue a finit bien avant l'heure. Même sa rédac' est finie. Elle a même été peaufinée. Prue soupire longuement, las. Puis tourne son attention sur le reste de la classe en réfléchissant à l'idée d'Itachi pour le jogging … Elle hésite. Bof, ça l'aidera oui … Mais elle qui pensait à autre chose …

Soudainement, comme si une mouche la pique, elle sursaute, regarde sous sa table, la tâtonne, vérifiant que cette fois, cette table est solide. Puis se redresse, bizarre, fixant dans le couloir, aux aguets. Elle souffle de soulagement. Elle plaque ses bras sur la table ainsi que ses mains. Elle a l'air bête mais elle voulait s'assurer que personne, répondant au grade gardienne n'était dans les parages. Car Claire recommence à parler …

_**« -Cette fois, t'as pas besoin de moi !**_

_**-Non, j'adore cette matière …**_

_**-Pff … Mouais … Au faite ! Pourquoi t'as pas été plus loin avec l'autre beau gosse ?**_

_**-Sale garce ça te plaît !**_

_**-Oui !**_

_**-C'était une affirmation pas une question !**_

_**-Je sais ! Alors ! T'as pas vu la nuance du mot jogging ?**_

_**-Non !**_

_**-Il veut te sauter ! Mais vu comment tu l'avais repoussé la dernière fois … Ca l'a bloqué, le pauvre …**_

_**-Tais-toi !**_

_**-Tu aurais pu sauter sur l'occasion ! **_

_**-Arrête !**_

_**-T'en meurs d'envie, bordel !**_

_**-Non !**_

_**-Si ! Comme avec Shikamaru ! Pff ! Tu as vu ton regard agressif que tu lui as lancé ? Simplement parce qu'il te touchait le poignet ! Tu meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus aussi ! Qu'est-ce t'attend ? Le dégel ? A ce rythme tu deviendras bonne sœur dans un cou … »**_

**-MAIS T'AS GUEULE BON SANG JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, BORDEL ! LA BONNE SŒUR T'EMM …**

Prue, bouche bée, plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Elle a hurlé en plein milieu de la salle, juste à la sonnerie de fin d'épreuve.

**-Une minute avant et je vous aurez jeter dehors, miss Delcamps avec un zéro à cette épreuve … fait Boris, enragé que ça a sonné. **

**-Prue, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? demande Kabuto, surpris.**

**-Rien … Juste … Une petite gueulante sur un esprit énervant … **_**Je vais te tuer, sale garce …**_

Personne ne comprends, tous ahuris encore des paroles criées.

Prue sort enfin, fatiguée de cette longue journée éprouvante. Ca a été une horreur …

Itachi l'attendant en bas des escaliers, impatient de la réponse. Elle s'arrête devant lui, essayant de sourire :

**-Je crois que … Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.**

Tout ceux qui passent à côté d'eux s'étonnent de la drôle de situation entre les deux. Ils pensent à autre chose de bien pervers … Prue rit jaune, en se grattant la tête pour dire plus haut :

**-Faire du jogging le matin n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! **

**-Il faudra que tu sois motivée et levée de très bonne heure …**

**-Oui, je sais … Ca va être dur …**

**-Je vais t'aider. Je viendrais à ton bâtiment demain à 7 h, on fera deux heures de courses comme ça …**

**-SEPT HEURES ?**

Là, c'est Itachi qui rit, amusé des crises de Prue, se demandant si cette semaine, elle n'était pas indisposée …

**-Oui 7 h ... Soit réveillée pour cette heure-là où je viendrais te réveiller personnellement …**

**-Je crois que je ne vais pas dormir du tout …**

Il sourit puis lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de s'en aller vers le bâtiment des profs.

**-Haa … Zooomm … Ha … Zoommm … Pluisss …Hummm …ZZZZzzzz …**

Prue dort comme une bien heureuse. Emmitouflée dans sa grosse couverture à cœur, sa tête sur ses oreillers en forme également de cœur, elle ressemble à une petite jeune fille de 15 ans …

Itachi regarde sa montre après un moment d'attendrissement.

Il soupire. Il se trouve déjà d'une dans le dortoir des filles mais le pire dans la chambre d'une jeune fille qui devrait être son élève … Et pour qui, il ne devrait pas, il a des sentiments … Quelle poisse !

Bon, il est déjà plus de 7 heures et demi … Il soupire à nouveau puis approche du lit, s'y assoit sur le bord et pose finalement sa main sur l'épaule qui n'est pas caché par la couverture. Puis la secoue légèrement au début … Ensuite, très fort … Rien. Elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, toujours endormie. Itachi pousse un gros et long soupir. Mais il lui vient une idée … Une idée très plaisante … Pour lui ou pour les deux mais pas pour d'éventuel public … Il regarde autour de lui, s'assurant que la porte est bien fermée … Il se penche vers la blonde, lèvres tendues, mais finalement il opte pour la perversité pour passer sa main sous la couverture. Il commence à caresser les jambes puis remonte jusqu'à l'entrejambe pour la taquiner. Il entend la blonde gémir faiblement puis plus fortement quand il va un peu loin dans sa caresse …

**-Ha !**

Prue se lève en sursaut, rouge, se réveillant sur le coup, remarquant que ce n'est pas un rêve … Itachi se redresse, rouge aussi, toussant faussement.

**-Tu m'as mit un doigt, pervers !**

**-Je sais …**

Ils se taisent, n'arrivant pas à se quitter des yeux, hypnotisés … Il en profite pour se pencher à nouveau, se retenant de sa main sur le matelas près de Prue. Il pose sa deuxième main sur la joue de la blonde puis l'embrasse doucement pour en venir un baiser plus sauvage. Prue se laisse tomber sur son lit, emportant avec lui ce qui devrait être son prof d'italien … Ce dernier la caresse de part en part, elle commence à le déshabiller mais il l'arrête :

**-On ne peut pas … **

Elle ouvre les yeux sur ceux d'Itachi, perdue :

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-On doit y aller sinon certains vont se demander quoi … Surtout certaines …**

Il a sentit la présence de plusieurs intruses derrière la porte. Prue également, en soupirant longuement. Elle se redresse tout en fixant son radio réveil :

**-Désolée …**

**-C'est rien, mais presse toi. On aura plus de temps ainsi !**

Elle sourit faiblement puis se dépêche de se changer …

Dehors, en tenue de sport, short et débardeur pour Prue et pour Itachi un pull et un pantalon noir, pour pas changer, ils courent tout autour de l'école. Il est 8 heures dix exactement, ils viennent de commencer … Prue soupire, déjà fatiguée. Itachi le remarque :

**-T'as dormi à quelle heure ?**

Prue rit faussement puis souffle :

**-J'ai essayé de veillé comme dit mais tellement crevée que je me suis jetée dans mon lit vers 1 h du matin …**

**-N'importe quoi …**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Prend pas la mouche, garde ton souffle …**

**-Hum !**

L'épreuve d'italien débute dans moins de 3 heures maintenant. Elle ne dure qu'une heure heureusement. Prue continue de courir sans rien dire pendant un petit moment. Soudainement, il lui prend la lubie de dire :

**-J'aurais pensé qu'une partie de jambes en l'air aurait été plus plaisant que du jogging et plus pratique pour perdre plus de poids …**

Le silence lui répond. Elle court derrière le gymnase, cette fois et bizarrement, elle regarde sur le côté où devait être Itachi mais il n'est plus là. Elle s'arrête, étonnée puis avant de pèter un câble croyant qu'il l'avait lâché, une main s'accroche à son cou et elle est plaquée contre le mur du gymnase. Avant qu'elle voie que c'est Itachi, il l'embrasse brutalement. Puis se recule aussi rapidement qu'il l'a attrapé.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? fait-elle, en essuyant le sang qui coule de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il a mordu.**

**-C'est toi qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Tu me repousses brutalement puis tu acceptes après … Tu crois que j'ai pas comprit ?**

**-Mais comprit quoi ? Itachi !**

Elle crit mais il s'éloigne, énervé, ne sachant plus où il en est. Prue reste plantée là, choquée. Qu'a-t-il comprit ? Qu'elle joue avec ? Mais quelle idée … D'un côté peut-être mais c'est à cause de Claire qui recommence ses conneries !

Comme une idiote, Prue avait quand même continuait à courir autour du lycée, seule. Elle avait eu un point de côté en rentrant se changer au dortoir. Puis tout en courant, elle arrive à sa salle d'examen. Il n'est que 10 heures 45. Elle s'écroule contre le mur de la salle, en soufflant. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à la scène de tout à l'heure. Itachi devait être vexé maintenant … Prue soupire.

Personne n'est encore arrivé à la salle. Le couloir est vide. Totalement vide.

Par terre, les jambes bien allongées, dos plaqué au mur, Prue regarde le mur en face, le regard vide d'expression. Elle est exténuée, ne pense plus. Où a-t-elle fauté ? Elle a fauté, ça c'est sûr …

**-Ca va ?**

Doucement, elle lève les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix masculine. C'est Shikamaru, arrivé en avance, chose inhabituelle. Face à elle, il la fixe, essayant de la déchiffrer, voire ce qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui. Prue soupire, se redresse, ramenant ses jambes vers elle, les pliant, genoux ramenés à son menton.

**-Ouais, ça va. T'es bien en avance, toi.**

**-Oui, pour une fois, j'avoue, je suis en avance.**

**-Pressé de commencer ?**

**-Pressé de finir, oui.**

Prue ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Shikamaru ne changera jamais. Pareil à lui-même. De toute façon, c'est ce qui plaisait à la blonde, alors … Elle se reprend en inspirant pendant que le jeune homme décide de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il met son sac à côté puis fixe sa montre un moment, soupirant. Les autres allaient bientôt arriver et l'heure de l'épreuve d'italien allait commencer …

Pourtant, il ne sent nullement mal à quelques minutes de l'épreuve. Le fait d'être prêt de la blonde ? Peut-être.

D'un coup, le silence fut coupé par un bruit de fond embêtant. Le bruit des pas dans l'escalier, des conversations des élèves et quelques cris. Rien d'inhabituel en somme …

Prue et Shikamaru tournent la tête l'un vers l'autre, s'échangeant le même regard. Un regard las …

Puis ils se sourient, tout en s'aidant l'un, l'autre à se relever. Main dans la main, ils continuent à se regarder sans rien dire. Ils doivent cependant se lâcher la main et le regard car leurs camarades arrivent dans un brouhaha horrible.

Tous se rassemblent devant leurs salles respectives pendant que les surveillants et profs qui doivent les surveiller, n'arrivent. Pour la salle 1, les élèves ont Ayamé et Tsunade. Ces derniers ouvrent la porte aux candidats de l'examen. Tous s'installent à leur place.

Prue frôle Shikamaru sans faire exprès pour accéder à sa table :

**-Désolée …**

**-Ce n'est pas grave …**

Au contraire se dit Shikamaru. La frôler, la toucher ainsi lui donne un frisson indescriptible. Il doit vraiment se reprendre. Ca n'allait plus du tout depuis un moment …

Prue, rouge, déballe ses affaires sur la table, attendant patiemment et nerveusement la copie de l'examen d'italien …

Elle n'a, pourtant, pas à être nerveuse. Elle adore l'italien et obtient souvent de bonnes notes. Ca n'a jamais été difficile pour elle … L'italien ressemble beaucoup à la langue de Sunshine.

Donc ce n'est nullement pour ça qu'elle est nerveuse. Elle a sentit le regard d'Itachi dehors à la fenêtre et fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Peut-être fallait-il mieux qu'ils se distancent l'un l'autre pour oublier et avoir une meilleure relation amicale plus tard. Enfin, c'est ce que pense Prue qui prend la copie que lui tend Ayamé qui distribue à tout le monde. Qu'en pense Itachi ? Est-il vraiment vexé ? Ne veut-il plus lui parler ? La déteste-t-il ? Bonne question …

De toute façon, Prue a prit une décision : elle n'écoute plus ses satanés esprits surtout Claire. Elle revient à sa méthode à elle, rester neutre, réfléchie et tant pis si ça prend du temps. Comme dit Sakura : Prue a la vie devant elle.

_**«-Prue !**_

_**-Quoi, Claire ?**_

_**-Tu dois le faire !**_

_**-Quoi ? Réussir l'examen d'italien ?**_

_**-Non ! Coucher avec Itachi !**_

_**-Niiiii ! »**_

**-Niiiii !**

**-Un problème avec le sujet, Prue-san ? demande Ayamé, étonné.**

**-Non, aucun ! J'ai juste … Mal aux dents d'un coup !**

Prue soupire, honteuse. Elle se met à enfin lire son sujet. Ayamé continue :

**-Tu veux un cachet contre ton mal de dents ?**

**-Hein ? Non ! Merci, Ayamé-san, ce n'est pas la peine … C'était … Passager …**

**-Bien. **

Il lui sourit. Prue renvoie le sourire. Elle soupire en reprenant son sujet pour commencer à écrire. Claire n'a pas lâché l'affaire, bien au contraire :

**« -Ecoute, Prue ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais ce qui arrivera ! **

**-Non ! J'arriverais à surmonter ses images …**

**-Ha on a prévu ça ! On passe au plan B !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-On en a marre, donc passe à la vitesse supérieure …**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Tu verras ! On va bien rigoler !**

**-Attends ! Dit ! »**

Claire ne dit plus rien mais des rires sonores éclatent en Prue des trois esprits en même temps … Un mal de tête s'annonce pour Prue qui encercle sa tête de ses mains en faisant une grimace. Ayamé le voit. Il se lève, se dirige vers le fond de la classe, ouvre un robinet d'un lavabo et verse l'eau dans un verre. Puis il repart vers le bureau où Tsunade s'étonne du comportement du surveillant. Ayamé, souriant, se penche vers la prof de sport lui chuchotant quelque chose. Tsunade hoche la tête en sortant de son sac de cours, un paquet. Elle en sort une tablette de cachet et la donne au serpent qui la remercie. Enfin, il prend le verre et un cacheton tout en le ramenant le tout vers Prue qui s'étonne :

**-Tiens ! Ca ira mieux après …**

**-Prue. Fait Tsunade, l'air grave. Demande à tes esprits de rire moins fort pendant un examen … Et pourquoi rient-elles ?**

**-Aucune idée, c'est ça qui me fait peur … Merci Ayamé-san.**

**-Comment ça « rie » ? demande Ayamé qui n'entend rien. **

**-Laisse tombé Ayamé. Répond la prof de sport en soupirant. Comme je suis une gardienne, je peux les entendre et crois moi, c'est une torture de les entendre à cette distance … J'aimerais pas être à la place de Prue.**

Prue soupire longuement avant de avaler le cachet avec l'eau du verre. Elle repose le verre, à demi soulagée, espérant que ça agisse vite.

Elle eut du mal à se remettre dans le « bain ». Mais elle réussit néanmoins à passer l'heure, malgré la vive douleur à sa tempe. Le sujet est facile et elle le termine à temps avec quelques minutes pour le relire à la fin.

Enfin midi. Prue se lève, blanche comme un linge, inquiétant Tsunade qui l'approche, posant sa main sur le poignet de la blonde :

**-Ca va ?**

**-Mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas …**

**-Tu es sûr ? Tu es vraiment pâle …**

**-Oui, t'inquiètes …**

Tsunade n'est vraiment pas rassurée. Elle se tourne vers Shikamaru :

**-Shikamaru, pourrais-tu emmener Prue à l'infirmerie ?**

**-Mais Tsunade, ça va j'ai dit !**

Le poing de Prue claqua sur la table. Tsunade soupire devant ça et s'avoue vaincue en s'éloignant. Prue range ses affaires dans son sac. Cet après-midi, ils ne seront pas dans cette salle mais dans celle de dessins. Elle commence à partir quand Shikamaru la retient, inquiet aussi du teint de son amie :

**-Je t'accompagne …**

**-Je vais bien, bordel ! Tu vas pas commencer aussi, toi ?**

Elle le fixe dans les yeux, énervée. Puis se calme sous le regard que lui adresse le jeune homme. Elle fut embêtée sur le moment. Son regard se baisse vers la main de Shikamaru sur son poignet, lentement … Elle sourit étrangement :

**-Merci …**

Il s'étonne en la fixant … Puis il sourit aussi avant de l'attirer vers lui, dans ses bras. Elle se retrouve figée contre lui, le cœur battant. Elle doit se calmer, se reprendre. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle …

Cependant, elle lève les mains vers le torse de son ami et le repousse doucement :

**-Heu … Merci de t'inquiéter. Mais ça va.**

Rouge, Shikamaru s'écarte. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais elle ne semble pas le vouloir, elle. Prue sourit puis prenant son ami par la main, se dépêche de sortir de la salle vide car tout le monde est déjà partit.

Malheureusement, elle s'arrête dans son élan. Elle retrouve devant elle, Itachi qui visiblement l'attendait depuis un moment. Malgré elle, Prue rougit furieusement. « A-t-il vu la scène entre moi et … Shikamaru ? » Sa respiration s'arrête sur l'instant, attendant qu'Itachi dise quelque chose.

Ce dernier, le visage caché, se redresse, étrange, puis se retourne pour s'en aller sans rien dire …

Prue et Shikamaru s'étonnent, clignant des yeux, sans comprendre enfin pour Shikamaru. Prue, elle, sait …

L'après-midi, les élèves se font répartir dans la grande salle de dessin. Mylène, autoritaire, mène « cette expédition » à la baguette car certains ne sont pas d'accord avec ces ordres pour le placement. Les menaces de colles fusent donc obligeant les têtes dures à se placer là où « la dragonne » le demande. Prue se retrouve au fond, tout au fond, à droite près du radiateur et de la fenêtre. Excellent choix. Comme ça, elle pourra regarder dehors quand elle aura finir et pourra s'évader mentalement …

Ebisu arrive et distribue des grandes feuilles blanches. Puis il indique au tableau le dessin à faire pour l'examen.

**-Vous devrez dessiner … La façade de l'école. Vous avez deux heures. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Comme dans les autres matières de l'enseignement générales, ce sera de la triche et vous aurez donc zéro voir l'exclusion de l'école. Faites comme nous avons apprit en cours. Je noterais notamment le soin et la réalisation. Bon courage et bonne épreuve.**

Il sort laissant le soin à Kurenaï et à Shiguré de surveiller l'épreuve. Le silence revient donc sur le troupeau d'élèves qui commencent « leur œuvre d'art » en s'appliquant pour certains …

Les deux heures risquent d'être longues … Enfin pour certains et certaines.

Une heure et demi plus tard, à la table d'au milieu, s'amoncellent des tonnes d'épluchures de crayons de couleurs. Naruto a du mal et les mines de crayons se cassent à force d'être utilisé. Kurenaï soupire en allant ramasser pour aider le pauvre blond qui s'énerve sur son dessin …

Pour les autres, ça à l'air d'aller … Les filles s'en sortent mieux que les garçons, sauf exceptions de certains garçons qui se sont habillement appliqué. Tyson est au bord du gouffre, voyant tout le monde en train de colorier leur façade. Lui il n'a pas encore finit sa façade au crayon de bois.

Lee a l'air motivé à bloc mais son dessin ne ressemble à rien … « La jeunesse remportera ! » Mais oui, positive donc pauvre Lee. Shikamaru a laissé sa flemmardise de côté et a dessiné comme un architecte. Son voisin de gauche, Kaïro, l'artiste, a fait aussi un véritable chef d'œuvre. Il a finit et a fermé les yeux, songeur. Kyo balance une énième feuille de papier en boule. Tout comme Naruto, un tas se forme aux pieds du chat. Shiguré va épuiser le stock de feuilles d'Ebisu pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Le prof de dessin va avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant qu'il n'aura plus rien à la fin de l'épreuve en revenant tout à l'heure.

Luffy a l'air dans les nuages, son dessin ne ressemble en rien à la façade de Sun Purple. Goku, n'en parlons pas, c'est pire … Mais il garde son sourire d'enfant tout en s'amusant avec ses crayons de couleurs.

L'épreuve se finit enfin au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Prue, souriante, range ses affaires après qu'Ebisu ait ramassé sa feuille. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Enfin, en apparence … Ses esprits l'inquiètent encore.

Ce matin, très tôt, Prue est levée. Dans le gymnase, elle utilise un des appareils de sport. Un tapis roulant. Comme ça, elle n'a pas à courir autour de l'école. Elle avait attrapé froid la veille et est tombée malade à cause de ça. C'était pour ça qu'hier, elle s'était payée un sacré mal de tête toute la sainte journée. Ce matin, elle n'a pas d'examen, seulement cet après midi. Et c'est l'épreuve de sport. Elle soupire en arrêtant la machine. Elle descend de l'appareil et va monter sur une balance qu'elle avait prit avec elle. Elle grogne … Elle n'a pas perdu que 1 kg et demi depuis hier … La poisse. Sur les cinq kilos au moins à perdre …

La porte du gymnase s'ouvre sur une horde de garçons de la seconde B et D. Bien entendu, les garçons passent en premier au matin avant les filles. Neuf heures vont être sonné et déjà que les garçons se rendent dans les vestiaires. Certains saluent Prue qui sourit en levant sa bouteille, fatiguée.

Zoro approche, souriant, se moquant presque du regard …

**-Quoi ? Te moque pas …**

**-T'as grossi ou quoi pour te mettre ainsi à faire du sport très tôt ?**

**-Ecoute, je sais pertinemment que tu sais alors arrête …**

Zoro se contente de sourire plus sadiquement avant de reprendre sérieux :

**-Tu restes pour les regarder passer l'exam tout en continuant ?**

**-Hé ben … Si ça dérange tellement, je peux m'éclipser …**

**-Non, ça ne dérange pas. Ils vont juste faire une partie de basket, on les notera sur leur performance en équipe …**

**-On ?**

**-Tsunade va m'aider.**

En effet, la blonde arrive suivit de Shizune venue prêter mains fortes pour noter les deux classes …

**-Et nous, on fera quoi cet aprèm ?**

**-Tu verras bien. Ca serait pas juste de te le dire qu'à toi avant et pas aux autres …**

**-Ok, c'est pas grave, je m'en fous. En sport, impossible de tricher, de toutes manières …**

**-Pourquoi, normalement tu triches habituellement ?**

Prue s'étrangle avec le peu d'eau qu'elle a bu et dévisage le beau prof d'EPS :

**-N'importe quoi, toi ! Tu me vois tricher ?**

**-Non, je disais ça comme ça.**

**-Moi également …**

Elle soupire en lui souriant puis remonte sur un autre appareil :

**-Prue ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Un conseil … Ca sert à rien de faire du sport si aux repas, tu manges comme quatre …**

Puis il s'en va vers ses élèves, plantant une Prue dégoûtée car il a tout fait raison. Vu qu'il l'avait vu hier midi et soir, en train de « s'empiffrer » comme à son habitude …

Le midi, Prue suit le conseil de Zoro et mange moins qu'hier. Et surtout plus de légumes et de fruits.

L'après-midi, leur examen porte sur une partie de Ping-Pong. Les notes basant sur le nombre de matchs gagnés en trois heures …

Le lendemain matin, le jeudi, donc, très tôt, Prue recommence comme hier. Se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans le gymnase, seule à faire du sport. A force, épuisée, elle arrête la machine. Elle va s'asseoir sur un banc en essuyant son visage avec sa serviette. Elle regarde sa montre. 8 h 30. Elle ferait mieux de prendre une douche vite fait et de s'habiller en vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard à sa prochaine épreuve. Qui plus est c'est celle d'histoire de la magie. Si elle osait arriver en retard à cette épreuve, Mylène le lui fera payer cher !

C'est en courant comme une cinglée qu'elle arrive vers sa salle d'examen. Les autres commencent déjà à rentrer. Tous s'installent en silence. Il n'y a que Gaï pour l'instant dans la salle. Il lui sourit quand elle rentre, un sourire email diamant dont il est le seul à avoir … Mon Dieu, si tout le monde avait le même, on se tuerait tous !

Elle se met à sa table, sort ses affaires et attend comme les autres que le deuxième surveillant de l'épreuve arrive. C'est un prof, car Itachi entre suivit de Mylène et des copies.

Prue se fige, détourne rapidement le regard pour s'intéresser à sa trousse et ses crayons qu'elle tortille dans ses mains.

**-Voici l'épreuve tant attendue ! fait Mylène, toute contente. Vous avez intérêts d'y arriver !**

Toutes ces paroles accompagnés d'un regard soutenu très agressif. Ce qui veut dire : «Vous ratez et c'est la porte ». Prue poussa un léger gloups, sentant le regard insistant de Mylène sur elle. La blonde a vraiment intérêt de réussir …

Les sujets distribués par Gaï, Prue peut enfin lire le sujet. Mylène est déjà sortit et l'épreuve peut commencer.

Que de questions tordues à la sauce Mylène Neptunia … Prue soupire. Mylène a fait fort pour ses questions, piégeuse à certains moments … Allez, hop, c'est parti, au boulot. Prue n'a vraiment pas le choix.

Deux heures passent. Tout le monde se creuse les méninges, certains se grattent la tête, d'autres anxieux mordillent le bout de leur crayon …

L'examen de l'histoire de la magie est le plus dur de tous les autres examens. Mylène peut être fière d'elle ! C'est un carnage !

Prue saute plusieurs questions, angoissée. Elle se demande quelle note, elle aura … À peine la moyenne, elle le sent.

Heureusement, elle tombe sur une partie assez facile, en espérant que ça l'aide à avoir plus de points.

Dans la dernière heure, elle se force à répondre aux questions qu'elle avait sauté auparavant …

Une ombre glisse sur elle, dix minutes avant la fin où elle relit sa copie. Elle se fige. Cette odeur … Ce parfum … Le cœur battant, elle n'ose pas levé les yeux sur le côté. Elle sait que c'est Itachi qui la regarde fixement, insistant même.

Mais elle ne bouge pas, paralysée. Elle s'était promis de ne plus lui parler, attendant que « l'orage » passe … Que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est trop tôt pour qu'ils se reparlent, trop tôt …

Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent tellement longues et cruciales, il s'éloigne vers le bureau près du tableau, la laissant enfin respirer.

L'épreuve supra difficile finit enfin au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Des soupirs s'élèvent de partout. On entend beaucoup plus celui de Shikamaru …

Prue se retourne avec un grand sourire pour le fixer, amusée. Le jeune homme lui renvoie un sourire.

**-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as trouvé ça facile ? fait-il, d'une voix fatiguée.**

**-Non bien sûr que non ! C'était extra dur !**

**-Ouais … **

L'après midi, les garçons n'ont aucune épreuve. Les chanceux … Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment quartiers libres, hé, hé ! Ils ont été nommés jurys pour noter leurs chères camarades en cuisine.

Les filles, stressées, dans la grande salle de cuisine, enfilent leur tablier. Marcy et Shizune expliquent les règles pour les notes. Et pas de triche pour aider ou défavoriser celles qu'ils noteront ! Les deux femmes veillent au grain en se servant de la magie.

Prue a comme de par hasard Kaï en jury. Ce dernier, tout sourire, la dévore du regard. Marcy approche, le fixant un instant, suspicieuse :

**-Kaï … Pas de coup fourré, on saura si tu mens dans tes notes !**

**-Mais qui dit que j'allais mentir ?**

**-Je ne sais pas moi … soupire Prue, erintée. Ton sourire de pervers ?**

**-Mais non, ma belle …**

Marcy soupire longuement puis s'éloigne pour aller marquer au tableau le nom de la recette à préparer. Prue prépare les ustensiles de « combat » sous le regard à l'aise de Kaï. La blonde n'arrête pas de soupirer. Elle, elle est plutôt mal à l'aise sous ce regard déshabilleur.

**-Vous ferez un gâteau de lune. La pâte est déjà prête, vu qu'il lui faut 4 heures de préparation. Vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de la faire. Vous avez deux heures. Bon courage.**

L'heure commence enfin. Prue s'active sur la recette sous le regard de Kaï. La blonde, la sueur au front, retient sa respiration. Pourquoi rougir autant ? Pourquoi réagir ainsi sous son regard ? Son cœur bat énormément. Elle soupire :

**-Arrête par pitié … Arrête de me fixer.**

**-Hum … Non.**

**-Salaud …**

**-Ne me dis pas que ça te déconcentre, ma belle ? C'est amusant … Je te fais autant d'effets ?**

**-Pas de l'effet … Je te supporte pas, c'est tout, crétin !**

Kaï semble vexer sur le moment mais reprend son sourire, il compte ne pas s'arrêter de la fixer … Il croise les bras, ravi.

Après les temps de cuisson incessants, c'est-à-dire 70 minutes plus tard, Prue claque presque le plat devant lui, le réveillant de sa demi torpeur :

**-Ha quoi ? Déjà finit ?**

**-Oui ! Goûte et note, qu'on en finisse, bon sang !**

**-Il y a pas le feu au lac …**

**-Hi-wa-ta-ri …**

**-Oui ?**

**-Bouffe !**

Il manque de rire sous le regard furibond de la belle blonde qui se retient de lui foutre le gâteau en pleine poire. Elle arrive à se calmer pendant qu'il découpe un bout du gâteau qui semble réussit au premier abord. Suspicieux, rien que pour la faire enrager, il renifle le morceau, vérifiant s'il n'est pas empoissonné. Enfin, il croque prudemment dans le morceau, sous le regard étrange de Prue. Le cœur battant, elle attend, le fixant, hypnotisée bizarrement. Elle se rappelle ce qu'elle a dit à sa sœur avant le nouvel an … Elle rougit malgré elle. Non, elle ne peut pas être tomber amoureuse de ce crétin, de ce sans-cœur … Son regard devient triste, elle se sent mal, d'un coup, son cœur battant trop vite à son goût. Surtout quand Kaï pose son regard sur elle après avoir mangé le morceau :

**-Ca va, pas mau … Prue ? **

BAM !

**-Prue !**

Et une folle dans les pommes, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, au pied du meuble de cuisine, étalé sur le sol carrelé glacé …

Elle se réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Son ventre grogne fortement. Elle fait la grimace. Ce régime est une corvée … Des voix atteignent son oreille qui se remet peu à peu à fonctionner …

**-… Elle ne mange plus rien … Elle est blanche comme un mort …**

**-Elle qui d'habitude s'empiffre comme quatre ! Elle s'est restreinte cette baka !**

**-Je sais et … Elle ne dort pas comme il faut aussi.**

**-Elle ferait des cauchemars ou … Elle ne dormirait pas ?**

**-Je pencherais pour les cauchemars …**

**-Elle peut tout aussi bien recommencer ces foutues nuits blanches et créer des appareils comme avant !**

**-Mylène-sama, calmez-vous … Ne levez pas la voix, vous allez la réveiller.**

**-Oui, je sais …**

**-Je lui ai donné un somnifère pour qu'elle puisse dormir sereinement cette nuit. Demain, elle sera en pleine forme pour l'épreuve.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave si elle n'y participe pas, elle la repassera plus tard …**

Prue n'en entend pas plus, elle replonge aussi vite dans le noir, dans une profonde sérénité qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps …


	23. Les examens blancsPartie3Pièce dethéâtre

_Les paroles de la chanson chantée par Dimitrov ne sont pas à moi. Elle est de Spectacular! "Break My Heart". La scène dans ce chapitre est un mélange de la scène dans ce film et un peu de mon imagination. Je tiens à prévenir que dans la fic, certains passages sont inspirés de certaines scènes de certains mangas/films/séries. _

**Chapitre 22 :**** Les examens blancs **_**Partie 3**_** = L'annonce de la pièce de théâtre**.

Le lendemain matin, Prue se réveille en pleine forme. Elle s'étire en baillant. L'infirmière, l'entendant, se lève de sa chaise et approche la demoiselle en lui demandant si ça allait mieux. Prue répond d'un ton positif. La jeune femme, rassurée, part chercher un plateau repas puis le pose sur la blonde qui sourit en remerciant l'infirmière.

Vers neuf heures, elle peut quitter l'infirmerie mais pas sans recommandations :

**-Je sais que vous faites un régime, Prue-hime. Mais ménagez-vous … Appuyez sur le frein. Vous n'êtes pas si grosse que ça.**

**-Merci, madame l'infirmière. Mais ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferais attention, maintenant. **

Enfin, la blonde s'éloigne de l'infirmerie pour aller en direction du quatrième étage. Pour une fois que les élèves des secondes A et C peuvent y accéder … Prue grimpe les marches en vitesse, il ne reste que cinq minutes avant le début … Le cœur battant, le souffle coupé, elle court presque vers la salle indiquée sur le panneau d'affichage. Heureusement, la porte est encore ouverte et Chris l'accueille à bras ouvert avec Iro :

**-Ca va mieux ? demande Chris, inquiet ainsi qu'Iro. Ne t'inquiètes pas, aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un examen blanc, il n'est pas noté. Vu que ce n'est pas de l'enseignement généraux mais de l'enseignement de magie …**

Prue leur sourit en rejoignant les autres. Elle lève la tête et détaille le plafond étrange, irréel comme celui de la salle commune de Poudlard … Enfin, comme ce qui était de la salle commune de Poudlard … Elle fait la grimace. Elle a l'impression que ce faux ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête … Sakura la ramène sur la terre ferme en appuyant sa main sur son épaule.

**-Bon écoutez, cette épreuve n'est là que pour vérifiez vos acquis de septembre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors ce ne sera pas trop difficile. On veut juste voir si vous arrivez maintenant à vous éclipser, à soigner et à donner quelques conseils de votre crû. On approfondira lors de la véritable épreuve en juin …**

Chris sourit aux demoiselles qui sont moins stressées, elles qui s'attendaient à plus dur et plus compliqué et que cette épreuve serait notée … Iro se poste aux côtés de son collègue :

**-Pour la première fois depuis qu'a été crée Sun Purple, le quatrième étage se voit, l'espace de deux jours, ouvert. Ce n'est qu'un essai pour le moment. S'il n'a aucun problème, vos prochains cours de guerrière se passeront ici même. Théorie comme pratique. Ainsi que vos cours d'être de lumière, mais que pour la pratique … Pourquoi on l'avait fermé ? Tout simplement pour question de sécurité. Je laisse Chris vous expliquer …**

**-En effet, c'était pour une question de sécurité, du fait que les six salles de cet étage, sont « vivantes ». Elles ont été créées pour vos pratiques en magie. Elles sont sécurisées pour vous permettre sans danger d'utiliser pleinement votre magie sans blesser personne. Ici vous êtes dans la salle de l'élément « air ». Les spécialistes de cet élément s'entraîneront ici ainsi que les débutants qui ont l'affinité de l'air.**

Prue n'en revient pas. Mylène n'avait pas précisé qu'elle y avait mit son grain de sel pour le dernier étage. Le coin de la bouche de Prue s'agite, un tic. Toujours mise au courant au dernier moment … Comme d'habitude …

L'épreuve se finit bien. Toutes les filles ont finit par faire ce qu'il leur était demandé avec brio. Toutes, repartent de la salle, souriante. Elles ont leur après midi de libre. Tout comme les secondes B.

Avant de pouvoir sortir, Iro retient Prue, tout souriant. Elle n'aime pas le sourire. Elle se rappelle bizarrement, sur le coup, du projet théâtral que mijotaient Tsunade, Mylène et lui, il y a quelques semaines, au sujet de la blonde …

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu pourrais venir tout à l'heure au gymnase. Au passage, viens avec Kaï.**

**-Pourquoi Kaï ?**

Depuis hier, elle ne pensait plus ou plutôt, ne voulait plus penser à lui car elle devenait rouge rien que d'y penser … Comme là. Iro met ça sur le compte du malaise d'hier et qu'elle doit se sentir malade encore …

**-Parce que … Vous verrez tout à l'heure, vers quatre heures ! Soyez à l'heure ! A tout à l'heure !**

Presque en courant, il s'enfuit dans les escaliers, laissant son collègue, Chris fermer derrière Prue qui reste figée. Elle le sent mal pour cet après midi … Très mal.

Prue eut du mal à trouver Kaï, par la suite. Quand elle ne veut pas le trouver sur sa route, il est toujours là et quand elle veut le voir … Jamais là. Elle soupire en se retrouvant au milieu de la cour, les bras pantelants. A midi, à la cafét.', elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle. Il n'était pas avec les autres. Même Tala n'était pas présent …

Elle pose sa main sur sa hanche, reprenant son souffle saccadé. Mais où sont-ils passé, ces crétins ?

Tant pis, elle n'a pas le choix. En courant, elle part vers le hall. Il est 14 heures. Iruka devait avoir reprit son poste après le repas.

Justement, le voilà entrer en même temps que Kakashi dans le bureau des surveillants.

Comme une idiote, elle arrive en courant, glissant sur le carrelage, elle faillit tomber à leurs pieds.

Surpris, ils la fixent, essayant ensuite de se retenir de rire. Peine perdue mais quand elle lève la tête vers eux, en reprenant son souffle, ses mains sur ses genoux, ils se stoppent, inquiet. Elle ne fait pas gaffe à leur regard, sinon elle se serait engueulée pour son comportement. Qu'est qu'ils allaient croire après ? Tant pis, elle ne se pose pas la question, elle est plus obnubilé à retrouver notre rabat-joie national qu'autre chose …

**-Ha … Est-ce que … Vous aurez vu Kaï et Tala, par hasard ? Je les cherche depuis ce midi, ils n'ont pas mangé à la cantine …**

**-Et ça t'inquiète autant ? fait Iruka, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.**

**-Non ! reprend Prue, rouge. Juste … Je les cherche … Où sont-ils ? Vous savez ?**

Kakashi sourit à travers son masque :

**-Ils ont demandé la permission d'aller dans Sunshine comme quelques uns des autres garçons de la seconde B. Ils sont partis sous la surveillance de Shizune et d'Asuma …**

**-Ha ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait sortir dans Sunshine !**

**-Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ! rit Iruka, ne se retenant plus.**

Prue a reprit son souffle et également son esprit. Le rire du jeune homme la fait revenir à la réalité. Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil pour retrouver un crétin pareil ? Ca ne va plus dans sa tête …

Mais elle se rappelle d'Iro et soupire longuement :

**-Est-ce je peux sortir aussi pour les retrouver ?**

Elle fait son plus grand sourire charmeur qui attendrit quelques secondes les deux jeunes hommes mais ils se reprennent :

**-Désolé. Il faut pour ça qu'un de nous t'accompagne.**

**-Ben alors, accompagnez moi !**

**-Non, désolé, de une : on ne doit pas quitter notre poste, de deux, il faut que ça soit plusieurs élèves qui demandent. On ne peut pas faire que pour une élève.**

Prue soupire à nouveau, las puis se redresse, tout sourire :

**-Donnez moi juste une autorisation et pis c'est tout ! Je connais Sunshine comme ma poche et …**

**-Asuma ne le permettra pas. Il a bien dit : « personne ne quitte l'enceinte de l'école, sauf adultes, sans mon autorisation ou celle du directeur, sans surveillants et sans groupe. Pas seul. Même si une princesse demande l'exclusivité de sortie en vous soudoyant. »**

**-Soudoyer ? Mais je ne soudoie pas, bordel ! Bon, ok ! On se calme … C'est pas si grave de toute façon … Quand reviennent-ils de leur « balade » à laquelle on ne m'a même pas demandé si je voulais venir ?**

**-Vers 18 heures.**

Prue allait commencer à partir en sens inverse quand Kakashi répondit. Et là … L'hurlement du siècle :

**-QUOI ?**

L'ouragan balaie les pauvres surveillants qui s'accrochent à eux-mêmes. Kakashi pose enfin la question :

**-Dis moi pourquoi tu voulais tant voir Kaï et Tala ?**

Prue reprend son souffle encore une nouvelle fois, sentant sa gorge lui gratter, comme si elle n'en a plus :

**-Parce qu'Iro veut que je vienne pour quatre heures au gymnase avec Kaï pour je ne sais quelle chose …**

**-Ha … T'es pas dans la merde, là … **

**-Mais non ! fait Iruka, tout souriant.**

**-Quoi, tu veux la laisser y aller ? T'es fou ! Asuma va nous tuer !**

**-Mais non, Kakashi ! Je voulais dire qu'elle devrait aller voir Iro pour lui demander d'aller avec elle dans Sunshine, chercher Kaï pour quatre heures avec la demande de monsieur Dickenson qui est dans son bureau, en ce moment !**

**-Mais oui ! Bonne idée, Iruka !**

**-Oh que oui, c'est une bonne idée ! s'écrit Prue en se jetant au cou d'Iruka. Merci ! Smack !**

Elle l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue puis le lâche pour s'en aller en courant vers la cour. Laissant Iruka sous le choc …

Elle va donc voir monsieur Dickenson dans son bureau, lui expliquant l'affaire. Gentiment, il accepte sans cérémonie, à préparer l'autorisation dûment remplir et signé. Il lui donne, souriant, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Puis elle part à la recherche d'Iro …

Elle part d'abord vers la salle des professeurs où elle tombe sur Itachi, malheureusement. Elle fait la grimace et prend son courage à deux mains en voyant qu'il n'y a que lui dans la salle. Il doit savoir où doit être Iro …

**-Bonjour**.

Lentement, il lève la tête vers elle. Il a l'air vraiment très fatigué. C'est trop tôt … Trop tôt, se dit Prue, découragée. Mais c'est pour une bonne chose qu'elle est là, enfin elle espérait sinon elle tuera Iro …

**-Désolée, je n'ai pas droit d'aller dans la salle des profs mais …**

**-En effet, c'est interdit sauf si tu as eu l'autorisation …**

**-C'est urgent, je suis désolée. Je cherche Iro … **

**-Il n'est pas là …**

**-Je le vois bien ! Mais est-ce que tu sais où il est ? Ca m'aiderait beaucoup …**

Elle fronce les sourcils, sentant un mal de tête lui venir. Elle pose sa main à son front, faisant la grimace mais se reprend :

**-S'il te plaît, dis moi où il est …**

**-Il doit être à la bibliothèque, je crois.**

**-Merci …**

**-Attends.**

**-Quoi ?**

Il la fixe dans les yeux, un regard qui attriste Prue qui se fige en le fixant aussi :

**-Il y a quelques choses entre toi et Shikamaru ?**

Prue fronce les sourcils à nouveau, pas par douleur mais par consternation …

**-Tu as trouvé à nouveau quelqu'un, tu changes toujours, tu ne restes pas en place, tu en demandes toujours plus …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Une vraie bourreau des cœurs …**

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi …**

**-Je dis vrai … Compte … Compte tous ceux à qui tu as dit que tu les aimais puis que tu les as délaissé après les avoir utilisé …**

**-TU DIS VRAIMENT N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir !**

Les larmes aux yeux, elle recule puis se retourne complètement pour s'en aller en courant vers la sortie. Le cœur blessé, elle court sans s'arrêter vers la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrête devant la porte, se retenant de son bras pour reprendre son souffle qu'elle n'arrive pas à reprendre cette fois, elle s'écroule à genoux, se plaquant sur la porte.

La sueur au front, la respiration saccadée, la bouche ouverte, elle ferme les yeux, se sentant mal. Elle lève sa main vers sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Elle se mord la lèvre. Et s'il avait raison ? Est-elle vraiment comme ça ?

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues rouges. Elle a du mal à respirer, elle glisse lentement sur le sol, s'allongeant de tout son long, sentant le froid du carrelage qui la soulage un peu. Elle a fort chaud … Son corps commence à être agité. Elle se sent si mal … si seule … Le mérite-t-elle ?

Elle le pense … Sinon, elle ne serait pas comme ça …

Une porte claque. Iro s'arrête dans son élan de s'en aller vers le gymnase, livre en main.

Il est trois heures et demie.

Combien de temps Prue est-elle assoupie ?

Inquiet, Iro se met à genoux près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, l'amenant vers lui :

**-Prue ! Prue, tu m'entends ? Prue ! Oh non … Prue !**

Elle gémit de douleur. Puis ouvre lentement les yeux sur lui … Tout ce qu'elle peut et trouve à dire :

**-Je t'ai trouvé …**

**-Trouvé ? Tu me cherchais ?**

Il remarque une feuille à terre près d'eux et de sa main libre, la ramasse. Il lit la feuille en vitesse :

**-Une autorisation de sortie ? Tu me cherchais pour sortir dans Sunshine ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Kaï … est là-bas avec Asuma … Mais ils reviennent pour 18 heures … Donc …**

**-Ha je vois … Ce n'était pas grave, tu sais … Tu n'avais qu'à venir me le dire à quatre heures et on aurait attendu à six heures qu'il arrive.**

**-J'ai été stupide ?**

**-Non, bien sûr que non … Enfin, un peu. Tu te rends compte qu'on est tous inquiet de ton état de santé du moment ?**

**-J'ai presque rien mangé ce midi …**

**-Quelle idiote !**

Prue sourit, reprenant des couleurs, se sentant mieux, elle se presse contre Iro, cherchant un peu de réconfort, tout en pleurant :

**-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Prue …**

**-Rien … Ca va mieux … Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout … La fatigue me fait pleurer.**

**-Bon, maintenant que l'autorisation est signée … On peut aller les rejoindre et tu en profiteras pour manger une énorme glace au café Sun Light.**

**-Bon d'accord, docteur.**

Il sourit, soulagé puis l'aide à se relever doucement, la tenant par la hanche.

Ils arrivent dans le hall où Iruka, assis à une table surveillant la sortie, les regarde passer, anxieux voyant Iro tenir Prue par la hanche, de peur qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau :

**-Ca va ? **

**-Mais oui Iruka ! explose Prue puis se reprend en souriant. Je vais bien.**

**-On sort ! fait Iro en montrant la feuille. On va rejoindre le groupe d'Asuma.**

**-Bien. A tout à l'heure, faites attention à vous. Bonne fin d'aprèm.**

**-Merci.**

Le temps semble s'être arrêté sur Sunshine. Les gens se déplacent en charrette, ou en vélo. Il n'a pas de voitures, de trains … Les maisons sont fabriquées toute simple en briques rouges. Les toits sont en bois, les portes et les fenêtres également. Il fait très beau en cette fin d'après midi. Le soleil artificiel éclaire la vie paisible des Sunshiniens qui font leur travail ou qu'ils discutent ou qu'ils se baladent …

Prue s'arrête un moment, en respirant l'air frais de son village natal, qui lui manquait. Etre tout le temps enfermé, loin du village, la rendait nerveuse. Sortir lui fait du bien, elle se sent revivre.

Iro sourit en la voyant retrouver le sourire :

**-Ca va mieux ?**

**-Oui … Beaucoup mieux.**

**-Viens, je pense qu'ils sont tous au Sun Light. Et qu'ils se font un karaoké.**

Prue sourit. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas fait un karaoké. Ca lui manque. Chanter est comme une bouffée d'air frais pour elle. Elle se sent toujours extrêmement bien après avoir chanter. Elle se retrouve sur un petit nuage pendant qu'elle chante. Ca lui est fort agréable et appréciable.

Iro n'est plus obligé de la tenir, il sait que ça ira mieux à présent. Ils se dirigent vers le seul lieu moderne du village, le café Sun Light. Café le jour, boîte de nuit la nuit.

L'ambiance est chaleureuse dès qu'ils entrent à l'intérieur. Il n'a pas beaucoup de lumières mais des fuseaux de couleurs traversent la pièce aux murs violet et jaune. En face de l'entrée, au milieu de la salle, il y a le bar en forme de rond. Puis vers le fond, d'où on entend des voix chanter, il y a le fameux karaoké …

Prue fonce presque vers le fond de la salle, se sentant libérée d'un coup. C'est bizarre cette impression de soulagement … De le voir enfin, de l'entendre … Enfin l'entendre ? Il chante ? Lui ?

Non, c'est Kaïro ! Chantant avec un garçon de l'école, vu l'uniforme, mais inconnu au bataillon … Un joli roux vu de dos. Un de la seconde B que Prue ne semble pas connaître …

Prue sourit, transportée par la chanson. Ils ont tous les deux, une si jolie voix … Que ça gonfle le cœur de la blonde, de joie et de bonheur … La chanson s'arrête malheureusement. Prue frappe des mains à ce moment-là, étant donné qu'elle a été charmée par l'interprétation. Tous se retournent, la remarquant enfin. Asuma soupire longuement puis se lève en allant vers elle :

**-Vous avez encore fait votre maligne …**

**-Quoi ? Moi ? Ha j'ai soudoyé comme vous dite si bien … Mais je vous assure que c'était pour quelque chose sinon je serais pas là ! Soyez en sûr, Asuma-san ! **

**-Vous aimez que tout tourne autour de vous …**

Prue qui a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, ne se démonte pas :

**-Si vous le dites …**

Le jeune homme roux approche, souriant :

**-Puisque tu es là … Autant te joindre à nous.**

**-Comme c'est gentil. Merci … Euh … Tu es ?**

**-Ha excuse ! Je m'appelle Dimitrov Kurosy, je suis nouveau. Ca fait à peine une semaine que je suis à l'académie. Tu as dû me voir, j'étais dans ta salle d'examen pendant toute la semaine …**

Malgré elle, Prue rougit se rappelant la honte qu'elle s'était foutue cette semaine dans cette salle …

**-Ha vrai … Je t'avais pas remarqué, désolée …**

**-Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour bien marquer ma présence … Pour me rattraper** **… **

Il va vers le karaoké, tape un chiffre puis se tourne à moitié en souriant vers Prue :

**-Je me permets de te chanter une chanson.**

**-Vraiment ?**

Stupéfaite, Prue le fixe tout comme les autres qui ont l'air ne plus le supporter sur le coup. C'est normal, vu que ce Dimitrov a l'air d'avoir un petit faible pour la blonde et qu'il veut faire le beau en chantant pour elle. Kaï assis contre mur, soupire fortement, dégoûté. Kaïro part se rasseoir, sans un mot, croissant les bras, espérant que ce Dimitrov se fasse prendre un vent par Prue … Ce dernier reprend un micro sans fils puis la musique démarre. Dimitrov se met à « crier » musiquement, faisant soulever un sourcil à la blonde qui se prépare au pire, voyant ce que les autres garçons présageaient … Ce Dimitrov allait la draguer en musique … Pour mieux atteindre le cœur de la blonde …

_**So you're the girl  
I heard the rumor**_

Donc tu es la fille

j'ai entendu la rumeur

Il s'approche de la blonde et lui tourne autour. Tous les garçons soupirent longuement … Prue, quant à elle, se sent mal à l'aise étrangement …

___**You got the boys wrapped around your finger  
Such a sweet heartbreaker**_

Tu as eu les garçons enroulés autour de ton doigt

Un bourreau des coeurs si sucré (doux)

Prue fronce les sourcils, horrifiée. Ca lui rappelle Itachi et ses paroles. Est-elle vraiment un bourreau des cœurs ? Ce Dimitrov improvise ou les paroles de la chanson correspond bien à ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Si c'est ça, elle correspond bien en effet ! Mais alors, Dimitrov pense ça d'après une rumeur ? Ce dernier lève le doigt et le pointe sur elle, tout en souriant ... Pas un sourire méchant et accusateur mais ravi et enthousiasmé.

_**If you're the game, I wanna be a player  
Oh, you can do whatever you want  
It's alright with me**_

Si tu es le jeu, je veux être un acteur (joueur).

Oh, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

C'est bien avec moi

Tout en continuant de chanter, il danse autour d'elle d'une façon très chaude et explicite. Prue devient rouge mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Puis il l'attrape par la main et la fait tourner. Il la plaque contre lui, tout en la dévorant du regard. Les garçons présents, se redressent, jaloux, les fixant. Surtout Kaï et Kaïro.___**Why don't you break my heart  
Make it hurt so bad**_

Pourquoi ne brises-tu pas mon cœur ?

Endommage-le si mal

Prue commence à perdre patience, le repousse et essaie de l'éviter mais il revient toujours vers elle. Horrifiée des paroles chantées, il veut vraiment qu'elle lui brise le cœur ? Avait-il fait exprès de mettre cette chanson ? Est-il vraiment sérieux à lui « courir » à après ainsi ? Essayant de la toucher …

_**Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist, **_

Viens donner ton meilleur.

Rien de moins, j'insiste,

Prue essaie de s'enfuir, désespérément alors qu'il continue de la « pourchasser » tout en chantant. Commence alors une danse au milieu du café. Tout le monde s'arrête dans leurs activités et les regardent. Prue, ayant marre, et pourtant charmé de la voix et qu'il insiste, se laisse faire entre guillemet. Elle le regarde danser autour d'elle, se coller à elle …

_**come on, and just like that  
Why don't you break my heart**_

Allons, et comme cela.

Pourquoi ne brises tu pas mon cœur ?

Les garçons se sont levés, certains emportés par la musique, commencent à danser comme Dimitrov. Ce dernier arrive à plaquer Prue contre un mur. Mal à l'aise, elle s'en échappe.

_**It sou**__**nds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need**_

Cela me semble bon.

Refais-le de nouveau, de nouveau, de nouveau.

Tu es juste de quoi j'ai besoin

Dimitrov secoue son bassin devant Prue quand il chante "again" plusieurs fois d'affilés. Ca devient très chaud pour la blonde qui manque presque d'air.___**Why don't you break my heart  
Yeah, break it**_

Pourquoi ne brises tu pas mon cœur ?

Ouais, Casse le

Fatiguée et lassée de ce jeu, surtout que ça lui rappelle amèrement les paroles d'Itachi. Les larmes menacent de revenir. Mais que lui veut ce Dimitrov ? Ne voit-il pas qu'elle a mal ?

Prue tombe sur un siège du café, éreintée. Dimitrov profite et se colle à elle tout en dansant sexuellement. La blonde souffle, « chauffée ». Alors que personne ne vient à son aide … Même Iro regarde en claquant des doigts sous l'air de la musique …

_**Stare me down, intimidate me  
Baby please you'll never break me**_

Fais-moi baisser les yeux, intimide-moi.

Bébé s'il te plaît tu ne me casseras jamais

Elle s'échappe finalement, en se levant du siège et passant par-dessus. Elle se met à marcher vite vers la sortie pour échapper à ça. Mais Dimitrov la rattrape et lui bloque la sortie … Elle va devoir supporter jusqu'au bout …

___**Bring it on, cause I can take it  
You're so cool, the way you play it**_

Apportez-le sur, parce que je peux le prendre.

Tu es si cool, ta façon de jouer

Si cool ? Sa façon de jouer ? Prue en pleur presque, crevée. Dimitrov le voit et attrape le visage de la blonde puis la prend dans ses bras, il la fait valser, essayant de lui faire comprendre …

_**Oh, you can do whatever you like  
It's alright with me**_

Oh, tu peux faire que tu veux.

C'est bien avec moi

Il insiste sur le « c'est bien avec moi » en anglais tout en continuant de la faire valser …

_**Why don't you break **__**my heart  
Make it hurt so bad**_

Pourquoi tu ne brises pas mon cœur ?

Endommage-le si mal

Prue commence enfin à comprendre en déchiffrant les yeux de son partenaire de danse. Elle commence à sourire, se laissant porter par la chanson et la musique …

___**Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist, **_

Viens donner ton meilleur.

Rien de moins, j'insiste,

Elle lâche la main de Dimitrov mais continue de danser sur le même rythme. Le jeune homme sourire, donnant le meilleur de lui, appréciant le style de Prue. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle. Il ne pensait pas que la chanson aurait un trop grand et mauvais impact sur la belle blonde …

___**Come on, and just like that (just like that)  
Why don't you break my heart (heart, yeah)**_

Allons, et comme cela.

Pourquoi ne brises tu pas mon cœur ?

Dans le fond de la salle, vers où le couple de danse repart, Kaï sert les poings, essayant de se calmer et de ne pas intervenir …

___**It sounds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need (yeah)**_

Cela me semble bon.

Refais-le de nouveau, de nouveau, de nouveau.

Tu es juste de quoi j'ai besoin (Ouais)

Sur la piste du Karaoké, Dimitrov se déhanche, faisant des acrobaties … Les quelques sunshiniennes présentent en reste bouche bée, séduites. Prue, à côté, bouge sur la musique, un peu moins que lui, mais elle n'en peut plus, fatiguée, elle se contente de le fixer, abasourdie.

___**why dont ya break my  
why dont ya break my  
why dont ya break my HEARTT! **__**yeah**_

Pourquoi ne brises tu pas mon

Pourquoi ne brises tu pas mon

Pourquoi ne brises tu pas mon COEUR ?

OUAIS !

Dimitrov fait une roulade vers la fin, époustouflant tout le monde, en criant Yeahhhhh !

Tous applaudissent, sauf Kaï et Kaïro. Prue applaudit plus que tous les autres, moins mal à l'aise qu'au début. C'était juste les paroles qui l'ont mise mal à l'aise … Mais la prestance de Dimitrov a réussit à la ramener sur le bon chemin. Le fait qu'elle a toujours adoré danser, chanter, vibrer. Il le sait très bien. Il s'était renseigné. Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil …

**-Ouh … C'était … Bien … **

Prue reprend lentement son souffle, essuyant ses larmes.

**-Désolé que les paroles t'ont fait pleuré, je ne pensais pas à mal … Tu sais, tu n'es pas une briseuse de cœur. Il y a bien pire …**

**-C'est rien … Je sais, je l'ai pris mal …**

**-Parce que tu crois que l'es. Mais tu ne l'es pas …**

Prue sourit. Ce Dimitrov n'est pas si mauvais que ça … Il est extrêmement agréable.

**-Merci pour la chanson. Mais les paroles sont un peu crues …**

**-Oui, je sais, désolé … Tu dois avoir vécu des histoires d'amour mitigés …**

**-On va dire ça comme ça …**

**-Tu veux un verre ? Je te le paie. Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait pleurer. Et qui plus est allons nous asseoir, tu as l'air très fatiguée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes.**

**-Ca ne fait que ça ces derniers temps, je m'habitue …**

Il sourit puis passant sa main derrière elle, il l'entraîne vers une table à l'écart tout en demandant à un serveur de venir prendre leur commande.

Prue s'assoit après que, élégamment, Dimitrov lui ai reculé la chaise … Il va s'asseoir aussi en face d'elle, toujours souriant. Le serveur arrive et leur demande ce qu'ils souhaitent. Prue commande un Ice Tea et une énorme glace comme Iro avait dit. Dimitrov demande un verre de sirop à la menthe.

**-Tu chantes bien. Fait Prue, sincère.**

**-Toi aussi. Même mieux que moi …**

De loin, à une table, pour une fois, les deux frères, Kaï et Kaïro, sont penchés l'un vers l'autre mais regardant le pseudo couple, froidement :

**-Ca y est, il lui a mit le grappin dessus … soupire Kaïro, froissé.**

**-Regarde-le, tout niais, à faire son beau devant elle … **

**-Il peut toujours continuer, Prue sera jamais intéressé par un mec pareil …**

Les deux frères se tournent vers Tala qui vient de s'asseoir :

**-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Il a beau bien chanté et dansé … Il est tout niais et trop gentil. Elle n'aime pas ce genre de style. Il faut qu'il arrête de se faire des illusions …**

**-En tous cas, elle est charmée … s'assoit Shikamaru en face de Tala.**

**-Ca veut rien dire … fait Iro en s'asseyant aussi près de Kaï.**

**-Et voilà le club de la princesse Prue Delcamps … siffle le rabat-joie, las. On est pitoyable.**

**-Faudrait peut-être intervenir. Fait son frère, anxieux.**

**-En faisant quoi ? demande Tala, intéressé. **

Tous fixent Kaïro qui se retrouve bête sous les regards. Il soupire. Puis il fixe Shikamaru :

**-Toi, t'as sûrement une idée, Shikamaru !**

L'ananas soupire longuement en se plaquant contre le dossier de son siège, croisant les bras :

**-Non.**

**-Ha sublime …**

**-Ha au fait, Kaï … fait Iro, en repensant à son projet. Je devais te parler à toi et à Prue d'un projet. C'est pour ça que Prue te chercher et qu'elle est venue me voir pour qu'on aille te chercher. Dis toi qu'elle en a bavé pour venir …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui, elle est tombée à nouveau dans les pommes devant la bibliothèque en venant me chercher … Tellement elle était fatiguée, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer …**

Kaï reste un moment silencieux sous les informations puis il vient d'avoir un éclair d'esprit :

**-Prue ne pleure jamais quand elle est fatiguée même ultra crevée, elle ne pleure pas …**

Iro comprend enfin, bouche bée :

**-Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un qui l'a fait pleurer ?**

**-Je pense bien oui … Maintenant, allons savoir qui.**

**-Elle a pleuré sous les paroles de cette chanson … remarque Tala, en se rappelant.**

**-En même temps, les paroles la traitaient de bourreau des cœurs …fait Kaïro, froidement. **

**-Elle pense sans doute l'être … propose Shikamaru, peu certain.**

**-Ou quelqu'un l'a traite de cette façon et l'a sûrement traité juste avant qu'elle ne vient te voir, Iro. Conclut Kaï, certain, lui.**

Le silence suit les dernières paroles. Tous réfléchissant à qui aurait pu faire ça …

**-Bref … De quel projet voulais-tu parler Iro ? demande Kaï en coupant le silence lourd.**

**-Ha oui ! D'un projet théâtral !**

**-De théâtre ? Mais je ne fais pas partir du club …**

**-Ni Prue d'ailleurs. Fait Shikamaru, comme une évidence.**

**-Ca n'a pas d'importance ! continue Iro, tout content. Cette idée m'ait venu lorsque toi, Kaï et Prue avaient tous les deux récitaient ces magnifiques poèmes !**

Tous sauf Iro lèvent un sourcil, inquiet. De quel genre de pièce de théâtre ça va être ? Bonne question …

**-C'est quoi la pièce de théâtre et quel rôle ont va avoir Prue et moi ?**

Iro sourit. Il sort un livre de son sac en bandoulière. Puis le lève, triomphant, pour montrer la belle couverture … On peut lire …

**-La bête et la belle … fait Kaï d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Et je suppose que je vais jouer le rôle de la bête et Prue celui de la belle ?**

**-Tout à fait … ! Quoi ? Ca plaît pas ? Moi, j'adore ce conte !**

Les garçons se taisent, ne voulant pas décevoir le prof de français qui a l'air si emballé par son projet …

Prue à sa table, ressent un léger frisson la parcourir. Est-ce le fait qu'elle pressent quelque chose de mauvais comme ce projet ou le fait que Dimitrov ai frôlé sa main ? On ne saurait que dire …

Le regard de la blonde se dirige enfin vers la table des célibataires endurcis sur le côté, complotant. Elle se rappelle pourquoi elle est là mais le serveur pose leurs commandes et elle est obligée d'attendre d'avoir finit sa glace et son verre d'Ice Tea …

Elle a à peine finit sa glace que Kaï approche, soupirant, las … Il plaque ses deux mains sur la table, se penche vers Prue et sans regarder Dimitrov :

**-Ecoute, tu sais pour ce qui est de la chose dont voulait nous parler Iro … ?**

**-Hum, quoi ?**

**-On va jouer à deux dans une pièce de théâtre.**

**-Quoi ? Quelle pièce de théâtre ? **

Prue a de nouveau un frisson et est rouge pivoine. Mais là c'est parce que Kaï est trop proche d'elle. Il la fixe bien dans les yeux et elle sent son souffle sur elle. Elle le sent mal … De quelle pièce de théâtre il s'agit ? Pas un truc trop romantique sinon elle va craquer … Pas un baiser à la fin de cette pièce de théâtre par pitié …

**-… La bête et la belle.**

Haaa ! Prue reste sur mode pause. Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Pas ça ! Le conte préféré de la blonde ! Pas avec lui ! Enfin … Rien que d'imaginer … Ca ne serait pas si désagréable mais bon … Pas dans ces conditions ce baiser ! Ca ne sera que pour la pièce et il n'aura rien d'amoureux ou de passionnel ! Il la veut ! Il ne l'aime pas ! Il la veut c'est tout …

**-Prue ?**

Kaï s'étonne du silence et secoue sa main devant le regard de la belle blonde qui est bouche bée, interdite. Il soupire puis fait la chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire … Il pose sa main sur la joue de la demoiselle qui sous le contact brûlant et doux, tombe à nouveau à la renverse …


	24. Rencontreclubpartie1coursed'orientation1

**Chapitre 23 :**** Rencontre clubs Partie 1 = Course d'orientation Premier volet**

Prue s'était à peu près remise de cette longue journée éprouvante et surtout de cette longue, très longue semaine d'examen. Elle est ravie de pouvoir paresser en ce samedi matin, au fin fond de son lit … Mais malheureusement, elle repense à cette fichue pièce de théâtre. « La bête et la belle ».

C'est son conte préféré. Ca devrait la réjouir de jouer la belle alors que ça fait des années, depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle rêvait d'incarner la jeune Belle …

Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé de Kaï incarnant la bête ! Pourtant, ça la fait sourire rêveusement, un moment avant de penser que c'est puéril car ça ne sera pas comme dans ses rêves.

Il ne l'aime pas. Il n'aura pas d'amour ni de passion à transmettre au public lors de l'interprétation général en fin d'année scolaire. C'est-à-dire fin juin, à la remise des bulletins …

Elle soupire en se roulant sur son lit, se mettant sur le ventre, tapant rageusement l'oreiller de son poing … Serait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de Kaï Hiwatari ? Le sans cœur, le rabat-joie de service … Ha non, tout mais pas ça ! Prue se lamente en repassant en tête toutes les preuves …

Premièrement : Elle devient rouge en sa présence depuis quelques temps. Deuxièmement : sa présence empire son état de fatigue et d'évanouissement. Remarquez qu'elle ne fait plus de chute car elle ne l'a pas croisé depuis hier soir. En effet, elle s'était à nouveau évanouie à son retour à la réalité à l'infirmerie car Kaï était à son chevet, ayant l'air inquiet à voir …

L'infirmière avait mit ça sur le régime que faisait Prue depuis ce début de semaine. Et sur le manque de sommeil de cette dernière. En effet, Prue ne dort presque plus, souffrant de cauchemars à répétition … Et de ces cauchemars, le plus embêtant, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rappelle plus …

Le ventre de Prue grogne, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier après-midi et qu'il va être midi.

Cet après-midi, elle doit rejoindre Iro et Kaï au gymnase pour choisir les autres joueurs pour la pièce. Elle ne veut pas y aller … Mais elle y est obligée.

Elle se lève donc de son lit en soufflant …

Après une bonne douche chaude, elle s'habille vite fait puis avec une bonne inspiration, elle monte sur sa balance, les yeux fermés.

Elle ouvre un œil, angoissée … 6 … 60 kilos ! Ha elle a perdu ses 5 kilos en trop ! Ouf … Elle souffle, ravie. Finit ce fichu régime à la noix ! Bonjour les pâtisseries de Sanji !

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle fonce hors de sa chambre, telle une fusée … La journée commence cette fois super bien !

Cependant, elle percute une personne dans son élan. Elle en retombe sur les fesses, stupéfaite.

**-Hé Prue, fais gaffe ! **

La voix d'Hilary résonne. Prue se redresse, gênée, tirant la langue sur le côté :

**-Désolée, Hilary !**

**-T'es pressée d'aller commencer les répêt' de la pièce de théâtre ?**

**-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête !**

**-Je plaisante, Prue ! Calme toi** **…**

Prue soupire puis se lève en allant aider Hilary à se relever. La blonde remarque seulement le teint pâle de son amie et les cernes. Prue n'est visiblement pas la seule à ne plus dormir de ces nuits …

**-Ca va aller, Hilary ?**

**-Hein quoi ? Ho oui … Ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Tu es sûre ?**

**-Oui, oui …**

Hilary sourit à son amie pour la rassurer puis part vers les escaliers pour descendre, laissant Prue, pas rassurée du tout de l'état de son amie …

**-C'est depuis le début de semaine que ça ne va pas, Hilary-san ? demande l'infirmière à la jeune fille.**

Hilary hoche la tête, fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas osé aller à l'infirmerie lorsque mardi, elle s'était sentie mal en plein examen. Iruka s'était alors inquiétait, lui demandant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Hilary avait alors rassuré le surveillant, gênée de s'être évanouie comme ça.

Depuis mardi, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Pas à cause de cauchemar mais elle avait juste très mal partout surtout à la tête. Elle avait prit beaucoup de médicaments contre la douleur mais aucuns n'ont résistés. Aujourd'hui, Hilary n'en peut plus et a décidé d'aller enfin voir l'infirmière à qui elle lui explique tout.

La jeune femme ausculte la jeune fille, inquiète :

**-Prue-hime a eu à peu près les mêmes symptômes dernièrement mais ça va mieux à présent. Elle est venue dès sa chute, jeudi. Vous aurez dû venir plus tôt … J'espère que ça ne s'est pas empiré … Il se peut que quelque chose court en ce moment et que vous ayez toutes les deux attrapés un mauvais virus …**

L'infirmière trouve, pour le moment, qu'Hilary couve une grippe. La jeune femme lui prescrit donc les médicaments nécessaires et un repos d'une semaine.

Hilary remercie donc l'infirmière et quitte l'infirmerie, songeuse …

Juste au moment où Audy apparaît en arrière plan derrière elle, dans la direction opposé. Audy sourit espièglement, une main sur sa hanche, regardant partir la pauvre Hilary.

Au gymnase, c'est l'effervescence. Quand ils ont vu l'annonce sur le panneau d'affichage, ils n'ont pas hésités, pour certains à venir postuler. On a Stella en première de la queue. Elle qui croit qu'elle va avoir le premier rôle … Elle n'a pas vraiment tout lu l'annonce …

Prue arrive en retard, courant presque pour rejoindre Iro qui regarde Mylène installer comme par magie une scène de théâtre et des sièges en face. Iro sourit en allant s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges du premier rang. Le jeune homme tapote le siège à sa droite tout en fixant Prue. Elle soupire …

**-Le premier rôle féminin se doit de rester près du réalisateur pour le recrutement ! Ainsi que notre premier rôle masculin … Où est Kaï au fait ?**

**-'Sais pas …**

Prue se jette presque dans le siège, fatiguée d'un coup. Le fait de parler de Kaï ? 'Sais pas, comme elle dirait si bien …

Quelques minutes plus tard, le retardataire arrive enfin, décontracté, se fichant d'avoir fait attendre ses camarades qui attendent debout près de la scène dans les coulisses que Mylène vient d'installer.

Kaï pose son regard sur Prue, un regard étrange, visiblement inquiet à voir. Un regard qui ne lui arrive que rarement voire jamais :

**-Ca va ?**

Prue s'étonne qui s'inquiète de sa santé et rougit subitement :

**-Je vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question … tu t'en fous.**

**-Mais non, pas du tout. Je m'inquiète vraiment. A plusieurs reprises, tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras, ces derniers jours !**

**-Dans tes bras ? Arrête de rêver …**

**-Enfin presque dans mes bras …**

**-Kaï, assis toi ! fait Iro, impatient, son script enroulé à la main, tel un réalisateur.**

Kaï obéit enfin, lassé de tout ça. Iro appelle le premier ou la première à passer. C'est Stella, toute excitée qui monte sur scène, feuille de papier en mains. En effet, comme demandé, elle doit lire une partie de texte et Iro doit voir quel personnage lui irait …

Elle commence tout sourire, croyant que le premier rôle féminin est encore libre et qu'on allait le lui donner … Elle termine son texte, minaudant …

**-Merci, Stella, c'est bon, on te dira quel personnage tu joueras après … commence Iro, qui écrit sur son bloc note.**

**-Mais je sais déjà quel rôle je vais jouer, bien entendu ça sera celui de Belle … !**

**-Volontiers, je te le donne … soupire Prue, ravie.**

**-Non, Stella, c'est impossible ! intervient Iro, en la fixant, navré. C'est Prue qui a ce rôle …**

**-Quoi ? C'est révoltant ! Pourquoi elle ?**

Iro explique, navré pour elle. Stella s'énerve puis quitte la scène puis le gymnase, furibonde …

**-Bon … suivant.**

Erika grimpe sur la scène, tout sourire puis commence son texte, enjouée. Elle termine et redescend, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Iro réfléchit pendant que Sakura monte sur scène. Puis ainsi de suite pour le reste des autres qui attendaient …

Prue, toujours morte de rire, après le passage de Naruto, essaie de se reprendre mais le fou rire ne la quitte pas. Iro la reprend cependant à l'ordre lorsqu'il lui demande du sérieux pour l'aider pour le choix des comédiens.

**-Ok … Alors, on commence par le rôle du père de Belle. Fait Iro en lisant ses notes. Je vois très bien Max le jouer …**

En effet, Max était venu passer pour le recrutement. Prue sourit en hochant la tête, d'accord elle aussi.

**-Pour le rôle de la première sœur de Belle, comme dans le livre, je pense à Stella mais comme elle est furieuse …**

**-Laisse, Iro, prend plutôt Ino !**

**-Pour la deuxième, je propose Marina …**

**-Oh elle, je la vois très bien dans ce rôle !**

**-Bien pour les trois frères … je propose : Tyson, Naruto et Luffy …**

**-Hum …**

Prue note tout en même temps ce qui est dit. Elle s'aperçoit que Kaï ne dit rien, ne s'insère pas dans les choix :

**-Oh, Kaï, dis si tu vois un inconvénient …**

**-Non, faites à votre sauce, m'en fous … **

**-Ha … Ok. Vas-y continue Iro …**

**-… Et pis j'ai pas le choix, on m'impose tout … termine Kaï en soupirant.**

**-En effet, t'as pas le choix Kaï … fait Iro, tout sourire. Mais dis-toi qu'à la fin, tu auras un voire deux beaux baisers de Prue …**

Prue déglutit aux paroles, interdite. Elle allait oublier ce fait … Elle devait absolument montrer son dégoût sans pour autant refuser le rôle pour que Kaï ou les autres ne s'aperçoivent pas que ça lui plairait …

**-Ouais malheureusement, quelle haine …**

**-Mais oui, avoue que ça va te plaire aussi Prue … continue Iro, gardant son éternel sourire de ravissement. **

Kaï, quant à lui, sourit, dévorant des yeux la blonde qui est rouge coquelicot. Elle va encore tourner de l'œil dans deux secondes … Iro la sauve en continuant de dire ses choix :

**-Bon continuons … Ha pour Gontran !**

Prue prévoit le pire …

**-Je choisirais Dimitrov, le nouveau … Qu'est-en pense Prue ?**

**-Hein ? Mais rien … tu fais ce que tu veux, Iro !**

**-Bien …**

Prue soupire, soulagée. Elle avait vu passé Kaïro et Neji lors du recrutement et avait prié pour qu'aucun des deux n'ai le rôle de Gontran …

**-Alors pour le reste : Le serviteur de Gontran … Lee. La dame fée : Sakura. Les servantes de la Bête : Flora et Layla. Pour celle du père de Belle : Hinata et pour finir … Les gens de la ville : Neji, Kaïro, Sasuke, Ray, Kiba, Matt, Taï, Marcello, Mathias et Sky.**

**-Finit pour les choix ?**

Iro sourit à Prue, très content :

**-Finit ! Tiens le scénario ! Lisez le bien pour ce Week End, samedi prochain, on commencera les détails des habits, des décors … En semaine, je vais demander à Ebisu de vous faire dessiner les décors pour certains de vos deux classes respectives et des deux autres … **

**-Hum …**

Encore du boulot en plus, alors …

**-Bon, je vais aller donner le scénario à ceux qui ont été nommés pour la pièce ainsi je leur dirais quel** **rôle, ils auront … Bon, je vous laisse. A plus tard !**

Iro se lève, d'un bond, puis part vers le groupe d'élèves qui attendent impatiemment, laissant seuls Prue et Kaï. Prue reste silencieuse, réfléchissant, puis ouvre enfin le scénario, curieuse. Kaï sourit en la voyant lire avec un air angoissé. Il lève sa main et se permet de frôler la cuisse de la blonde qui sursaute …

**-Hé ! Pervers !**

**-Ho, j'ai juste frôlé …**

**-C'est déjà assez …**

**-Si tu le dis … Alors ce scénario ?**

**-Rien à voir avec le dessin animé … Enfin, c'est un mélange du bouquin de la biblio et du dessin animé. Ce qui ressemble au dessin animé c'est le bal et la fin.**

**-Ha ok …**

**-Au fait, pas dégoûté de jouer le rôle d'une bête ? Je te vois très bien le jouer …**

**-Et toi, je te vois très bien jouer le rôle de Belle …**

En disant cela, il se rapproche trop de la blonde à qui le cœur fait un bond. Elle devient rouge en voyant son visage trop près de celui du jeune homme qui sourit, sadique. Apeurée, Prue plaque ses mains sur le torse de Kaï pour le tenir éloigné au possible. Il sourit encore plus à ce geste. Il lève sa main et la pose sur le visage de Prue pour le caresser.

**-Il faudra bien commencer à faire ça … Dans la pièce, on va sûrement devoir le faire, ma belle …**

**-Arrête tes conneries, Kaï …**

Elle commence à avoir extrêmement chaud. Elle est aussi rouge qu'une tomate et son cœur bat crescendo …

BAM ! Une nouvelle fois dans les vaps … Et cette fois, elle tombe bel et bien dans les bras de Kaï qui la rattrape, se demandant ce qui lui prend à la blonde, ces temps-ci …

Le week end passa sans que Prue n'ait à retomber dans les pommes. En effet, elle a tout fait pour éviter Kaï. Elle a eut cependant du mal vu que ce dernier avait essayé de la voir …

Pour le premier jour de la semaine, Prue se réveille encore en retard pour ne pas changer au grand regret de sa marraine qui attend dans la salle commune avec un nouvel uniforme. Prue descend alors en vitesse et la voit, surprise. Puis choquée voyant Mylène avec l'uniforme.

**-Mais j'ai perdu mes kilos en trop !**

**-Ha … Tant pis, mais garde-le, on sait jamais …**

**-Hum … Merci …**

Mylène sourit en donnant l'uniforme et part vers la sortie mais s'arrête :

**-Dis moi, tu sais ce que tu as ces temps-ci à t'évanouir ?**

Prue lève la tête, uniforme en main, et fixe sa marraine, perdue :

**-Aucune idée …**

**-Fais plus attention à toi … Et au fait, et si c'était Kaï ?**

**-Quoi ? Je me suis jamais évanouie comme ça quand j'étais avec lui auparavant !**

**-Oh mais je disais ça comme ça, tu sais … allez, à plus tard.**

**-Hum …**

Prue se retrouve seule dans la salle commune déserte. Elle soupire puis sursaute en voyant l'heure sur l'horloge. Ne pensant plus à son uniforme qu'elle abandonne sur un des sièges, elle part en courant vers son premier cours de la journée …

Le soir, elle s'en rappelle, quand elle rentre dans la salle commune. Elle tombe malheureusement, sur Kaï qui lève l'uniforme sous les yeux de la blonde qui devient de nouveau toute rouge.

**-C'est à toi, ma belle ? Ah oui, c'est vrai t'as prit une taille … Mais samedi, j'avais sentit en te portant que tu avais pourtant reprit ta taille normale …**

**-Oui, j'ai perdu mes kilos en trop ! Donne ça ! Et t'approches pas de moi !**

**-Ha ! Me dit pas que c'est moi qui te fais t'évanouir à chaque fois ?**

**-Me touche pas !**

**-Hiwatari, lâche la. **

Kaï s'arrête dans sa lancée de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se tourne, énervé vers l'opportun. Shikamaru fixe froidement Kaï. Prue peut souffler, passant le dos de sa main sur son front perlé de sueurs. Shikamaru l'a sauvé à temps. Kaï, frustré, s'en va les laissant seuls. Prue sourie à l'ananas, soulagée.

**-Merci ! J'ai cru mourir un moment …**

**-Hum … Ca va mieux ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Est-ce que ça va mieux par rapport à la dernière fois ?**

**-Ha, oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas !**

**-Ok … Au fait, tu es courant pour la nouvelle ?**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-La toute nouvelle, elle est arrivée, ce matin … **

**-Ha ? Qui ça ?**

Shikamaru, las, montre du doigt tout un groupe rassemblé vers le fond de la salle. Des voix éclatent et arrivent seulement à l'oreille de Prue qui remarque enfin. Etonnée et curieuse, elle s'approche doucement, presque méfiante. Elle voit Sakura et Hilary, sur le côté, assise sur un divan, lisant sans se soucier de ce qui se passe de si intéressant. Prue pointe le groupe du doigt quand elle se met devant elles :

**-'Peut savoir ?**

**-Ha Prue, comment ça va ? fait Sakura sans lever son nez de son magazine. Tu n'as pas parlé de la journée, t'es malade ?**

**-Désolée, j'étais pas vraiment en forme, aujourd'hui …**

**-Moi pareil ! réplique Hilary, en soupirant. Et pour le fait que tout ce beau monde soit regroupé, c'est pour ta dame de compagnie.**

**-Quoi ?**

Prue craint le pire. « Sa dame de compagnie ? » _Patty !_ Pense Prue, horrifiée. Sakura continue d'angoisser la blonde :

**-Quand elle a débarqué ce matin, en tenue de soubrette, on pensait que c'était une des femmes de chambres. Mais quand elle a refilé la tenue de l'académie et qu'elle ne traînait qu'avec Mylène toute la journée, ce que tu n'as pas vu alors que c'était flagrant la visite donné par ta marraine, on a pensé autrement et la rumeur a couru par je ne sais qui, que c'était ta dame de compagnie …**

**-Et là, tout le monde cherche à lui faire sortir des choses compromettantes à ton sujet … termine Hilary, las.**

**-C'est pas vrai !**

Affolée, en voyant Kaï rejoindre le groupe suivit de Neji, elle accourt en les bousculant au passage pour pousser tout le monde afin d'accéder à « sa dame de compagnie » qui semble paniquée :

**-Patty !**

**-Prue-hime !**

La jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains sourit, enjouée et soulagée. Elle approche « sa maîtresse » puis fait une courbette :

**-Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Prue-hime.**

**-Moi de même, mais …**

Elle fixe autour d'elles, d'un regard noir, très noir. Elle agite les bras pour disperser le groupe de curieux frustrés :

**-Allez, du vent ! Vous ne saurez rien ! Rien du tout alors, dégagez ! Le spectacle est fini ! Oust ! **

Elle soupire en voyant tout le monde partir enfin, maugréant contre la blonde. Cette dernière se tourne vers Patricia qui sourit de toutes ses dents :

**-Patty mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici, bordel …**

Bizarrement, Prue a l'air de jouer la comédie à présent. Parce qu'elle sait pourquoi Patricia est là. Mais « sa dame de compagnie » ne sait pas que « sa maîtresse » sait. Car Prue et le premier ministre se sont gentiment joué de Patricia … Patty sourit à Prue, toute contente :

**-Je serais encore plus proche de vous, Prue-hime !**

**-Et comment ?**

**-Je vais être dans votre classe !**

**-Ha … Pour me surveiller, je parie.**

**-C'est une mission et je la remplirais sans fautes, soyez-en sûr, majesté.**

Patty se courbe à nouveau. Prue s'empêche de rire, bien qu'elle ne supporte pas cette situation mais elle fait ça pour que Patricia se trouve des amies et devienne enfin une fille normale. Pas une fille toujours entrain de suivre « sa maîtresse » et de lui faire ce qu'elle croit être des désirs.

Prue fait semblant d'être contrarié en soupirant mais elle l'ai néanmoins un peu. D'un côté, Patricia va bien suivre les pseudos ordres donnés … Prue fait sa moue habituelle puis sourit :

**-J'ai pas le choix … Soit … Bon courage. Oh mais aussi n'hésite pas à te faire des amis, surtout.**

Patricia ne répond rien, sérieuse, prêt à accomplir son devoir ce qui lasse Prue, qui les mains dans les poches part rejoindre Shikamaru au bar pour discuter avant l'heure de l'extinction des feux …

Le lendemain, un soleil timide se lève seulement à l'horizon quand déjà les élèves, en tenue de sport, s'étirent face au gymnase. Zoro ordonne les échauffements à toutes les classes présentes avec l'aide de Tsunade et Shizune. Les quatre classes sont au complet … Au complet ?

Côté dortoir, Prue s'énerve avec ses habits, ne trouvant plus ses affaires de sport. Mais par chance, Patty arrivant de nulle part lui trouve ses affaires. Il est passé 9 heures. Elles devraient déjà être avec les autres. Asuma arrive dans le dortoir en hurlant sur les pauvres jeunes filles qui se grouillent de sortir mais le surveillant retient Prue par le col.

**-Oui ? fait Prue, pas rassurée.**

**-Aidez moi à réveiller Shikamaru.**

**-Quoi ? Il est pas encore réveillé ?**

**-Non, toujours pas. Miss Holmes, partez devant.**

**-Bien, monsieur.**

Patty part enfin mais lentement, inquiète pour « sa maîtresse ». Asuma lâche la blonde qui soupire. C'est pratique d'avoir une dame de compagnie mais un peu gonflant à la fin.

**-Viens, suis moi.**

**-Hum … Les filles n'ont-elles pas droit, habituellement à aller dans le dortoir des garçons ?**

**-Oui mais c'est un cas de force majeure.**

**-Pourquoi en présence de quelqu'un vous me vouvoyez et seuls vous me tutoyez ?**

**-Parce que. Tais … Taisez-vous.**

**-Vous ne savez pas sur quel pied danser, je me trompe ?**

**-Arrête avec tes questions.**

Ils arrêtent enfin devant une porte. Sûrement la chambre du fainéant. Asuma toque une fois … Puis deux … Trois fois … Pas de réponse. Asuma soupire :

**-Utilisez vos pouvoirs pour ouvrir.**

**-Quoi ? C'est pas interdit ?**

**-Si mais là c'est moi qui vous le demande, obéissez.**

**-Bon, ok …**

Prue lève sa main un coup et un clic se fait entendre. La serrure s'est ouverte. Asuma regarde la blonde un moment puis soupire :

**-Je vous laisse carte blanche pour le réveiller. **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vous m'avez bien entendu, Delcamps ! J'ai déjà tout utilisé … Plus rien ne marche à présent et qui plus est vous avez course d'orientation, il ne se lèvera pas. Mais si c'est vous qui le réveiller, il sera bien obligé de se lever.**

**-Ha bon, vous croyez ?**

Asuma marque un silence puis sourit étrangement :

**-Crois moi, dès qu'il va sentir que c'est toi, il va faire un bond. En plus, qu'il s'attend à ce que ça soit moi … Bon courage.**

Il pose sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Prue puis sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte pour ouvrir et pousser Prue dans la chambre. La porte se referme sur une pauvre Prue qui se demande où elle s'embarque. Elle reprend sa respiration et détaille lentement la chambre. Comme pour les filles, les garçons doivent partager les chambres à plusieurs. Prue sourit … Un vrai bordel. Elle approche d'un des lits près de la porte et découvre un boxer traîner au pied du lit. Prue devine bien à qui il est ... A Tyson, bien entendu. Elle faillit rire mais se retient. Elle continue à avancer et remarque le digimon de Taï ronfler sur le deuxième lit de la chambre, celui du milieu. Donc Shikamaru partage sa chambre avec Tyson et Taï … Ca n'étonne plus Prue pour le bordel …

Elle se reprend en approchant enfin du lit du fainéant qui ne semble pas avoir sentit sa présence. Il continue de dormir comme un bien heureux … Et dans une position en croix, la couverture tombée à terre à gauche du lit. Prue pose sa main sur sa bouche. Pas parce qu'elle est gênée mais morte de rire … Elle se tient le ventre avec son bras libre, essayant de faire en sorte que son rire ne s'entende pas. Peut-être qu'elle devrait plutôt faire l'inverse, il se réveillera sûrement … Elle échappe un rire puis se tait, inquiète. Puis se reprend, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il n'a rien entendu … Il a le sommeil lourd ? Ou alors il le fait exprès ? Prue soupire, regarde sa montre, grince des dents.

Elle se décide enfin à approcher un peu plus, doucement et sûrement. Elle manque de tomber avec la couverture mais se retient d'une main sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres du bras gauche de Shikamaru, par contre son visage trop près de celui du jeune homme :

**-Oups …**

Il a du enfin sentir le souffle de la demoiselle sur lui car son visage se contracte et lentement ses yeux s'ouvre sur Prue qui reste figée. Car son regard n'est pas sur le visage du jeune homme mais vers sa propre main près d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie du jeune homme … Rouge, tous les deux sont rouges. Lui en la remarquant au dessus de lui et elle qu'il … A une forte réaction. Comme tous mecs de bon matin … D'un bond, ils sursautent tous les deux. Prue en tombe en arrière, apeurée, elle agrippe le fainéant et il tombe avec elle à terre sur la couverture. Ils se retrouvent dans une position assez dérangeante mais aucun des deux ne bougent pour y remédier. Prue sent la réaction de ce pauvre Shikamaru qui est aussi rouge qu'une tomate pas plus que son amie …

**-Euh … fait Prue en ravalant sa salive.**

**-Mais … commence Shikamaru en reprenant ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?**

Prue se mord la lèvre, n'en pouvant plus. Il fallait qu'il se lève, maintenant sinon … D'une voix ferme, elle réplique :

**-Lève-toi.**

**-Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu fous là ! Les filles sont interdites dans notre dortoir !**

**-LEVE TOI !**

Shikamaru vole à travers la pièce, Prue, la main levée, essayent de se reprendre, rouge. Agumon se réveille sous les cris et les bruits, effrayés. Asuma rentre à ce moment, inquiet. Il se fige au milieu de la pièce quand il voit Shikamaru contre le mur, Prue à terre qui se reprend avec mal et Agumon qui s'agite sur le lit :

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé … Bon sang … soupire Asuma, en passant sa main sur son visage, blasé. **

Quelques minutes plus tard, en courant, Prue et Shikamaru arrivent vers le gymnase. Les autres sont encore là, ils ont reçu les instructions pour la course ainsi que les accessoires. Zoro soupire en voyant arriver les deux jeunes gens en courant :

**-Pas besoin d'échauffements, vous avez couru, c'est bon. Fait l'ex-chasseur de pirate. Tenez. Pour votre retard, vous ferez équipe ensemble, point barre.**

Prue ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Zoro lui refile les accessoires et explique en gros les règles de la course. Elle entend Shikamaru souffler à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers lui toujours furibonde de ce qui s'est passé :

**-Ecoute, tu te serais levé plus tôt et tout seul on en serait pas là !**

**-Je t'ai pas demandé de venir me réveiller, d'abord … !**

**-Silence vous deux ! intervient Asuma en approchant. Maintenant, vous vous taisez et vous faites cette course jusqu'au bout, je vous ai à l'œil !**

Prue inspire ainsi que Shikamaru. La blonde évite le regard du jeune homme, embarrassée et en colère. Les autres les fixent sans comprendre. Encore une matinée folklorique, avec Prue, ils commencent tous à avoir l'habitude, alors les discussions dessus ne durent que quelques secondes.

Zoro s'avance vers eux :

**-Bien, vous partirez par équipe à 2 minutes d'écart. Bien entendu, vous êtes surveillés. N'allez pas hors de la zone autorisée. C'est-à-dire n'allez pas dans la zone interdite. Si nous vous voyons en difficulté plusieurs fois, on vous fera arrêter la course et vous aurez zéro.**

**-Sublime … soupire Erika.**

**-T'inquiètes, je saurais nous orienter, moi … chuchote Hilary en baillant légèrement.**

**-Il le faut bien, sinon une telle empotée de blonde ne ferait pas deux mètres toute seule sans se perdre ! rétorque Audy derrière elles, en riant.**

Hilary se tourne lentement, une mine à faire peur, des cernes sous les yeux. Audy ouvre les yeux en arrêtant de rire puis reprendre son rire, sans s'arrêter, en se tenant les côtes. Hilary se retourne de l'autre côté, en soupirant longuement, en croisant les bras.

**-Et si on se perdait, finalement ? s'inquiète Erika en se rongeant les ongles.**

**-Mais non, voyons ! Rah !**

Hilary désespère pendant que la première équipe constituée d'Adélaïde et de Risa commence la course au signal de Shizune. Hinata à côté d'Erika essaie de sourire :

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Erika. Je suis sûre que vous n'allait pas vous perdre … **

**-T'es sûre ?**

**-Enfin … J'espère …**

**-Haaa ! **

Erika continue encore plus de délirer en disant tout ce qui pourrait arriver pendant la course. Sakura près d'Hinata, soupire :

**-J'ai faim …**

**-Encore ? fait Ino, stupéfaite. On vient de sortir de table, il y a à peine une heure ! Tiens le coup !**

**-Non, j'ai faim … **

Sakura fouille son sac et commence à manger une barre chocolatée qui était prévu à l'occurrence pour être mangé à mi-parcours. Pendant ce temps, une autre équipe part à la suite de la première. Kaïro, un peu plus loin de Prue, la fixe en essayant d'imaginer ce qui a bien pu se passer. Depuis le nouvel an, il n'a pas été lui parlé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a eu différentes menaces. Une par ce bon vieux ministre qui s'en ai rendu compte … Ben que le jeune homme est fou de la princesse. Il en a eu une par son cher frère jumeau très jaloux sur les bords, ça ne paraît pas … Et puis deux autres. Là, pour une, c'était un peu clair mais bon, Kaïro s'en étonne toujours … Une menace par l'ex-ex petit ami de Prue, Neji en personne, c'est un peu embêtant mais moins que la menace d'un mec qui était avec une fille à ce moment-là et qui ne l'est plus … Par celui que Prue a visiblement réveillé de bon matin. Comment ça s'est passé ? A voir mal … Prue, tel un fauve en cage, frotte son pied à terre, impatiente que tout ça se finit et Shikamaru, qui regrette d'être venu d'un, et de deux, gêné sûrement de ce qui s'est passé … Ou peut-être parce qu'il en a marre que Prue fait la tronche ? Mouais, certainement les deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les équipes passent … Même la nouvelle blonde un peu bizarre avec ses yeux rouges et son sale caractère à rabaisser tout le monde … Etrangement, quand elle passe, elle sourit à Kaïro, d'un coup, il se pli, se tenant par le ventre, il voit un rayon de couleur bleuâtre lui passer sur le corps. Après qu'Audy fut enfin passée et partit avec Béa, son amie, Kaïro se redresse ainsi que son coéquipier d'une course, qui a l'air plus étrange que d'habitude …

**-Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? demande le petit gars à lunettes rondes et blanches avec une boucle sur chaque verre, des lunettes hypnotiques en somme.**

**-Non … J'ai sentis, c'est tout …**

Ils soupirent, en reprenant leur souffle. Tsunade a son regard posé sur eux et se demande qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer …

Le reste des équipes passent, sans autre problème. Il ne reste plus que Prue et Shikamaru qui ne sont plus adressé la parole depuis tout à l'heure … Zoro le remarque et soupire :

**-Ecoutez, faites équipe sinon vous allez vous perdre …**

**-J'ai pas besoin de lui/d'elle ! rétorquent les deux sans vraiment y penser.**

**-Bien … tant que tous les deux vous ne vous perdez pas. Allez-y.**

S'accordant un dernier regard froid, Prue et Shikamaru partent chacun de leur côté, bien décidé à ne pas se suivre.

L'épreuve en soi n'est pas difficile enfin sauf pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à se diriger avec une boussole et une carte. Tous arrivent à peu près à se retrouver avec les balises indiquées sur la carte et à se retrouver dans les environs du lycée …

Mais sont-ils toujours dans les environs du lycée ? Un rire éclate au-dessus de la vallée de la zone interdite.

Prue se stoppe, étrange. Elle fixe autour d'elle, aux alentours et a un doute … Elle n'est pas dans la zone autorisée et pourtant … Elle n'a pas quitté le chemin indiqué sur la carte. Et les autres ? Elle aurait dû au moins croisé le groupe qui est partit avant elle ou bien la première équipe qui devrait faire demi-tour ayant finit … Tout ça n'est pas catholique.

Elle lève sa main droite vers son avant-bras gauche et se gratte sèchement mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi se gratte-t-elle autant ? Ses avant-bras deviennent rouges inévitablement …

**-Quelle poise … Fais chaud, bordel !**

Sa peau luise, ruisselante. Pourtant, il ne fait pas une chaleur d'ours et elle est allergique à rien ! Bref, un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte et elle recommence à marcher lentement, n'en pouvant plus.

Brusquement, elle s'écroule contre un arbre, s'agrippant à lui, faisant tomber sa carte et sa boussole à terre. Glissant lentement à terre, elle essaie d'avoir un peu de fraîcheur de l'arbre auquel elle s'accroche … Sa respiration saccadée, elle essaie de reprendre contact avec la réalité mais ça s'avère difficile. Si elle avait fait équipe avec Shikamaru comme prévu, il l'aurait aider … Mais tête de mule qu'elle est, elle avait protesté n'avoir pas besoin de lui …

**-… Tout comme lui, toute façon … souffle-t-elle, las.**

Mais que font les profs ? Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils surveillaient les élèves ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? N'est-elle pas en difficulté ? Tant pis, pour le zéro, là, elle n'en peut plus … Elle crève de chaud … De l'eau, vite … Elle somnole contre l'arbre, épuisée.

**-Prue ! Prue ! Réveille-toi, bon sang !**

Quelques minutes se sont écoulées quand Shikamaru la retrouve dans cet état. Il la secoue pour la réveiller, sans succès. Il inspire, las. Puis décide de la porter sur son dos pour l'amener vers la rivière qu'il a vu tout à l'heure en la cherchant … Oui, il cherchait Prue. Pour quelles raisons ? Diverses mais on peut deviner au moins une …

Il arrive enfin vers la rivière, la fameuse rivière aux souhaits mais ça, Shikamaru ne le sait pas …

Il pose Prue sur le bord, sur les rochers qui bordent la source. Il prend un chiffon dans son sac et le plonge dans l'eau. Il le ressort, le tord et le pose sur le front de la souffrante qui frissonne alors qu'elle est brûlante.

**-Prue … Prue, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie … J'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir seule. Quel idiot … Quelle idiote.**

Il sourit en reprenant le morceau de tissu et le replonge dans l'eau fraîche pour pouvoir le reposer sur le front de la blonde. A genoux, à côté d'elle, il soupire. Il passe son regard sur elle, constatant les avant-bras fort rouge. Il prend en main un des avant-bras et fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Et pourquoi les profs n'arrivent pas ? Ils ne sont pas sensés les surveiller ? Et bizarrement, il a l'impression de ne pas être dans la zone autorisée …

Un bruit de feuillage attire son attention à sa droite quand Prue se met à respirer plus fort. Notamment que les doigts du jeune homme parcourent son avant-bras. Shikamaru sursaute lâchant le poignet de la blonde. Il se redresse, prenant en main un Kunaï, fixant vers l'origine du bruit. Un autre bruit s'élève et les buissons s'agitent comme si quelqu'un court en travers :

**-Montrez-vous !**

Shikamaru se met en mode défense, sentant que ce n'est pas un de ses camarades et encore moins un prof … Près de Prue, l'eau bouille étrangement, des bulles apparaissent à la surface …

Au moment où une chose ou une personne sort de l'eau, le monstre des buissons quitte sa cachette et s'élance sur Shikamaru.

La personne sortit de l'eau, attrape Prue et l'attire brusquement dans l'eau. Pendant que la chose entraîner Prue dans le fond du lac, Shikamaru essaie de se débarrasser de l'un des monstres de la zone interdite. C'est un démon sous forme animal comme il y a souvent dans cette zone. Seules les guerrières peuvent les éliminer … Le fainéant ne pourra s'en débarrasser facilement, voire pas du tout …

Et Prue qui se fait de plus en plus entraîner dans l'eau … Par quoi ? Bonne question … Un démon ? Peut-être bien. En tout cas, Prue ne se ressaisit pas dans l'eau mais elle commence à ne plus avoir d'air. Sa bouche s'ouvre, échappant l'air qui lui restait …

Cependant, quelqu'un saute à l'eau et nage vers elle rapidement. Shikamaru ? Non, il est toujours aux prises du monstre. Mais alors qui ?

La personne attrape la main de Prue et la tire vers elle, en la remontant avec elle. La chose lâche enfin la blonde. Elle est remontée à la surface grâce à la personne qui respire enfin à l'air libre, en inspirant fortement. C'est Kaïro qui aide Prue à se poser sur la terre ferme.

En face, son coéquipier, Bastien, aide Shikamaru à combattre le monstre.

**-Prue ! Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux ! Merde !**

Kaïro soupire puis commence à faire du bouche-à-bouche à Prue qui a sûrement trop avalé d'eau. Il arrive à la faire respirer. Elle se redresse et recrache l'eau avalée sur le côté. Soulagé, Kaïro soupire mais pas pour longtemps. Un bruit sourd éclate à côté d'eux. C'est Shikamaru et Bastien qui se sont fait balayer violemment par le monstre :

**-Il est trop puissant ! fait Bastien en réajustant ses lunettes en vitesse. On ne pourra pas le détruire !**

**-Prue est la seule à le faire … ! réplique Kaïro embêté. Mais elle n'est pas en état ! Elle est dans un état second !**

En disant cela, il attrape le bras de la blonde pour le passer derrière son cou afin de la soulever :

**-On fait quoi maintenant ? demande Shikamaru en voyant le monstre approcher lentement.**

**-On court ! crit Kaïro en mettant Prue sur son dos. Suivez-moi !**

Kaïro a l'habitude, vu qu'il habitait avant dans la zone interdite. Subitement, ils foncent à l'opposé du monstre. Ce dernier les pourchasse, affamé.

Une folle poursuite s'engage à travers la forêt. Les jeunes hommes débouchent dans une clairière mais continue à courir jusqu'à aboutir à un ravin :

**-Mince ! s'écrit Shikamaru, frustré. Bloqué !**

**-Pas vraiment, sautez ! crit Kaïro, sûr de lui.**

Les deux autres ouvrent de grands yeux :

**-Quoi ? Mais t'es cinglé !**

**-Sautez ou faites vous tuez par ce monstre !**

Kaïro n'attend pas et saute le premier sous le regard horrifié des deux autres. Mais contre tout attente, l'artiste atterrit dans une crevasse à même la roche. Voyant ça plus le monstre débouler comme un malade, Shikamaru et Bastien n'hésitent plus et saute enfin. Par magie, ils évitent de tomber plus bas et ils arrivent à rejoindre sans peine Kaïro. Ce dernier a allongé Prue sur le lit et au moment où Shikamaru et Bastien n'approchent, il se dépêche de cacher un long tableau sous une sorte de drap. Se redressant, l'air légèrement soulagé et gêné, Kaïro retourne près de Prue :

**-Le monstre ne risque pas de faire pareil que nous ? demande Shikamaru en le fixant.**

**-Quoi ? sursaute Kaïro, l'air bizarre à présent. Ha non. Le ravin est protégé contre les démons … Vous êtes dans mon ancienne « demeure » lorsque j'étais encore un banni …**

**-Ha … font les deux autres qui reprennent leurs souffles en regardant l'intérieur de la crevasse.**

Kaïro jette un rapide coup d'œil inquiet vers le tableau recouvert du drap puis retourne son regard vers la blonde :

**-Je me demande ce qu'elle a, ces temps-ci …**

**-Tu vivais vraiment dans la misère, Kaïro … remarque Shikamaru.**

Il approche les quelques tableaux qui jonchent un pan de mur. Bastien, lui, observe la misérable table et les autres misérables et rares meubles de la crevasse. Il se frotte le bas du dos, bizarrement avant de s'asseoir sur la modeste et unique chaise :

**-Oh punaise, je suis épuisé !**

**-Et ce tableau pourquoi on le voit pas celui-là ? demande Shikamaru devant le tableau recouvert. Je peux voir ? A ce que j'ai constaté …**

Il a peine le temps de finir que Kaïro lui saute presque dessus pour le faire reculer, l'air paniqué. Shikamaru s'étonne de cette réaction étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous ce drap ? Qu'a-t-il de dessiné sur cette toile ? Que cache cet étrange personnage comme Shikamaru le pense …

**-Il y a rien ! J'ai raté le dessin et …**

**-Bof, si ce n'est que ça …**

**-Non ! Il n'est pas réussi et j'ai … Horreur de montrer ça …**

**-Vraiment ? Pourtant sur les autres toiles, tu as très bien dessiné … Ce sont des chefs d'œuvres.**

**-Pas celui-là ! Donc, personne ne le regarde, compris ?**

Shikamaru s'étonne de plus en plus de l'étrange comportement mais ne réplique rien. Il doit savoir pourquoi … Il saura, ça cache bien plus et ça ne peut pas être que ça vu l'état alarmant de l'artiste. En plus, c'est flagrant qu'il ment ouvertement. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est cacher quelque chose de compromettant …

**-Bon au fait, on fait quoi maintenant ? baille Bastien en s'étirant longuement. Et que font les profs ? 'Sont fous de nous envoyer dans la zone interdite … Pourtant, n'ont-ils pas dit … ?**

**-Que c'était interdit, oui, on sait. Réplique en chœur les deux autres en soupirant.**

Le silence reprend, lourd. Kaïro se rassure que Shikamaru ne touchera plus à la toile et part se rasseoir près de Prue. Bizarrement, il se rappelle de toutes les fois quand elle venait et dormait, comme là dans le lit du jeune homme. Il sourit, le cœur léger :

**-On a qu'à se servir de la radio que j'ai, là dans le placard, et appeler du secours.**

**-Ok …**

Bastien se lève et va ouvrir le placard. Il s'occupe de la faire fonctionner pendant que Shikamaru en profite que Kaïro ne le regarde plus pour aller enfin soulever le drap du tableau et là … Enorme choc. Enorme est le mot ! Shikamaru pousse un petit cri, abasourdi. Kaïro l'entend et sursaute en se retournant. Ho non ! Cet idiot la découvert ! La gorge sèche, figé, il ne bouge plus, interdit. Bastien remarque ce qui se passe et voit aussi la toile. Quand à lui, il devient rouge et saigne tout d'un coup du nez …

**-C'est pour ça que tu le cacher ? fait Shikamaru, reprenant ces esprits. Comment ça se fait que tu la peinte ainsi … Dans cette tenue ?**

Kaïro ravale sa salive. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Bastien est tombé inévitablement dans les pommes. Il y a de quoi … Prue dessinée complètement nue sur un tableau, il y a de quoi être retourné !


	25. RencontreClubsPart1course d'orientation2

**Chapitre 24 :**** Rencontre Clubs = Partie 1 : Course d'orientation Deuxième volet**

L'air est devenu tendu à présent dans la crevasse de l'artiste. Quoi de plus normal ? Si on se rappelle bien, Shikamaru a découvert une chose compromettante qu'il n'aurait jamais dû découvrir. Une chose qui remonte loin dans le passé, enfin pas si loin, mais un passé dont personne, à part Prue et Kaïro, devait connaître. Et si le premier ministre advenait à l'apprendre, Kaïro risque de redevenir un banni comme avant …

**-C'est pas ce que tu pense … commence Kaïro, ne sachant quoi dire.**

**-Ah ouais, c'est pas ce que je pense ? rétorque Shikamaru, hors de lui. Et que devrais-je penser ?**

**-C'était il y a longtemps !**

**-Donc ce tableau date du temps où tu étais banni ? fait Bastien en approchant, essuyant le sang de son nez et essayant de ne pas regarder le tableau.**

**-Oui … Mais il ne faut rien dire au ministre sinon …**

**-Ben ça quand il va l'apprendre, il va sauter au plafond et tu pourras dire rebonjour à ta vie de banni, mon cher !**

**-Bastien … **

**-Je sais, ce ne sera pas drôle … Mais comment en êtes vous arrivé là ?**

**-Tout simplement parce que je voulais un tableau de moi comme dans le film Titanic ! fait la voix de Prue qui s'est redressée sur le lit.**

Elle est parfaitement réveillée maintenant mais ses avant-bras lui grattent encore. Il fallut que Shikamaru tombe sur le fameux tableau. Kaïro, étonné du mensonge, se tourne vers Prue, sans comprendre. Pourquoi Prue prenait-elle tout sur elle alors que c'est lui qui a tellement voulu de ce tableau ? Le visage caché, elle inspire puis se tourne vers Kaïro :

**-Tu as pas de l'eau fraîche ? J'ai la gorge sèche.**

**-Après un tel séjour dans la rivière aux souhaits ?**

**-Quel humour … J'ai hyper soif et hyper chaud, dépêche toi.**

**-L'ancienne princesse aux ordres bien précis est revenue … Mais je ne suis plus un banni.**

**-… S'il te plaît.**

Kaïro arrête enfin avec son humour et soupire. Il sent encore le regard lourd de Shikamaru sur lui. L'artiste part enfin à la recherche d'eau fraîche. Prue inspire à nouveau, essuyant la sueur de son front. Elle a vraiment chaud, ce n'est pas normal … D'habitude, dans la crevasse, elle a toujours froid. Elle sent le regard que pose Shikamaru sur elle. Un regard froid …

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ca te prend souvent ?**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-De te faire peintre nu.**

Prue fronce les sourcils. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Elle veut oublier d'un côté et d'un autre, non. Kaïro allait avoir des ennuis si le ministre advenait à le savoir … Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, se sentant vraiment étrange. Son cœur s'emballe comme avant à chaque fois qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Ayant marre, elle enlève son fin gilet et le balance … Sur Shikamaru :

**-Mais ça va pas ?**

**-Non, ça va pas ! Ecoute, Shikamaru, je suis désolée, mais j'ai droit de faire ce que je veux tant que ça nuie à personne ! Et si ça te nuit de me voir sur ce tableau, ne le regarde pas ! **

Elle se mord à nouveau la lèvre, en chutant dos contre le matelas. Elle n'en peut plus, elle se met sur le côté, ses genoux ramenés vers son menton et ses bras les entourant. Shikamaru allait répliquer, gêné, quand Kaïro arrive avec un verre d'eau :

**-Tiens.**

**-Merci.**

Prue se redresse, dévoilant son cou brillant de sueur et le haut de sa poitrine aux deux jeunes hommes qui inspirent lourdement. Elle dégage tellement une aura chaude que même eux le ressentent. Elle boit son verre d'eau fraîche d'un trait, assoiffée :

**-Un autre s'il te plaît … Voire même une carafe, j'en peux plus.**

Une goutte est tombée sur son menton et elle descend lentement sur le cou de la blonde, tellement lentement que les deux jeunes hommes fixent, hypnotisés, le chemin que fait la goutte en imaginant une chose très perverse … Prue, impatiente, s'énerve en levant son verre vers Kaïro pour le faire réagir :

**-Ho ! S'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va pas ?**

**-Non, c'est toi … tu es sûre que ça va ?**

Sa voix est devenue rauque sous la tension sensuelle qu'il subit. Prue ouvre de grands yeux. Elle-même se demande si elle va vraiment bien … Elle soupire, éreintée :

**-Ecoute, j'en sais pas plus moi-même si je vais bien … En tout cas …**

Lorsque Kaïro prend enfin le verre des mains de la blonde, celle-ci rechute sur le matelas, gémissant presque :

**-Ce qui est sûr … C'est que je meurs de chaud.**

**-Je vois … Ca …**

Kaïro a dû mal à revenir à lui-même puis recule lentement tout en continuant de la fixer, l'air bizarre. C'est pire pour Shikamaru qui se retient. Il décide de s'éloigner, troublé, vers Bastien qui n'a rien vu, heureusement, il aurait encore tombé dans les pommes … Ce dernier essaie sans succès de faire marcher la radio :

**-C'est vraiment pas terrible, cette radio ! Elle date de l'époque de l'antiquité …**

**-Arrête ton char, Bastien ! s'énerve Kaïro en s'approchant, carafe en main. C'était la seule technologie que j'avais ! Elle marchait très bien !**

**-Oui, il y a longtemps de ça …**

**-Au fait …**

Kaïro baisse la voix en pliant ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de Bastien. Shikamaru fait de même pour écouter même s'il est toujours en colère contre l'artiste. Celui-ci se racle la gorge, en jetant en même temps un œil derrière lui au-dessus de son épaule. Les deux autres se demandent quoi, en voyant qu'il regarde bizarrement Prue. Celle-ci, allongée, n'arrête pas de gesticuler …

**-Vous trouvez pas que …**

**-Que quoi ?**

**-Baisse un ton, Shikamaru ! **

**-Hum …**

**-Bon, pour le tableau, on en reparlera plus tard mais c'est Prue qui m'inquiète.**

**-Pourquoi ? demande Bastien qui n'a pas encore vu, et heureusement, l'état de la blonde.**

**-Ben … Elle est étrange.**

**-Pas plus que ces derniers jours. Réplique Shikamaru en soupirant mais il se reprendre. Mais c'est vrai, qu'aujourd'hui …**

Il jette un œil aussi derrière lui par-dessus son épaule :

**-… Elle est …**

**-Très chaude. Inspire Kaïro en déglutissant. Je l'ai jamais sentie ainsi … Dans une telle chaleur … Comme si …**

**-Elle était excitée ? répond Shikamaru en avalant sa salive. Qu'elle en a …**

**-Envie.**

Bastien ne comprend rien et fixe ses deux camarades, comme si ils étaient fous …

**-Mais de quoi parlez-vous … ?**

**-Hé ma carafe, elle vient ! Je bouille ! On pourrait cuire un œuf sur moi !**

Prue s'impatiente sur le lit, sautant presque dessus. Elle arrête, en sueur, bizarre. Le fait de bouger ainsi … Ha mon dieu ! Il faut qu'elle se reprenne, elle n'en peut vraiment plus. Bon et Kaïro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Elle lève la tête vers leur direction. Elle voit Kaïro hésiter, carafe en main. Enervée, elle se lève et approche dans une démarche envoûtante, trop pour les jeunes hommes …

**-Mais donne voyons ! On dirait un poisson qui n'a plus d'eau !**

Elle attrape violemment la carafe des mains de son meilleur ami et boit d'un trait la carafe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et bien sûr des gouttes coulent sur son menton, puis son cou …

**-T'es sûre que … fait Kaïro, hors de coup. Que ça va ?**

Prue finit la carafe et baisse son bras en inspirant :

**-Vivement que je rentre prendre une douche bien glacée, j'en peux plus ! Et cette radio ? Alors vous avez appelé quelqu'un ?**

Les garçons hochent la tête de gauche à droite en signe négatif, éberlués par ce qu'ils voient. Prue soupire devant ce manque de réaction. Elle sort son com'poudrier, l'ouvre et découvre l'écran gris :

**-Bernabé ? Comment se fait-il que je peux pas l'avoir ? Mon com'poudrier a prit aussi un coup de chaud, c'est pas possible …**

**-Si ça continue, je ne me retiens plus … soupire Kaïro en détournant le regard.**

**-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! s'énerve Prue sur son com'poudrier. **

**-Il y a toi qui cloche, déjà d'une. Fait Shikamaru en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.**

Il évite de recevoir une carafe lancée par Prue qui fulmine.

**-Je veux dire le fait que mon com'poudrier ne marche pas et que personne n'est venue nous chercher ! Non ?**

**-Là, oui, ça cloche aussi … réplique Bastien en réajustant ses lunettes, rouge.**

**-Et on fait quoi ? demande Kaïro en s'asseyant sur le bord de l'armoire où est rangée la radio.**

**-Hé ben … Je nous éclipse et on rentre au bercail ! Tant pis pour la course !**

**-Et ben … fait Kaïro en la dévorant des yeux. On a qu'à essayer.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Prue, mal à l'aise par le regard.**

**-Rien …**

Elle avait l'habitude des regards pervers mais là … Son cœur s'agite à nouveau et cette fois, une chaleur arrive à ses reins sans prévenir. Elle se mord la lèvre.

**-Bon allez ! s'affole-t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de braise de l'artiste. Approchez !**

**-Galère …**

Shikamaru et Kaïro abdiquent mais Bastien a dû mal et reste assis en les fixant, gêné.

**-Hé toi ! fait Prue qui ne connaît pas encore le prénom, vu qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant alors qu'il était dans la classe à côté. Dépêche. C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?**

Bastien se lève d'un coup, stressé puis tousse pour s'éclaircir la voix :

**-Je m'appelle Bastien Cooper ! Je suis en seconde B avec Kaïro et Shikamaru … Et … Et …**

Shikamaru et Kaïro soupirent longuement sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi mais ça a l'air de les lasser d'un coup :

**-Et il a des vues sur toi, il n'arrête pas de le dire quand Kaï et Sasuke parlent de toi en classe.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-On en parlera plus tard !**

Shikamaru met sa main sur le bras de Prue et Kaïro fait de même de l'autre côté :

**-Bastien ! **

**-Oui, oui …**

Kaïro attrape le bras de son camarade en soupirant :

**-Prue ? Vas-y.**

**-Ok ! Allez ! **

Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Un halo de lumière bleu les entoure et ils disparaissent en forme de poussière bleuâtre qui s'élève dans l'air.

**-Où sont-ils donc ? s'impatiente Zoro devant le bureau du ministre.**

Le ministre, les yeux fermés, semble réfléchir. Tous les professeurs sont présent derrière Zoro et s'inquiètent du sort de leurs élèves. Ils ne sont plus dans la zone autorisée et leurs professeurs ne les localisent plus. Mylène inspire en croisant les bras, claquant sa langue, ce qui attire l'attention sur elle. Ca tombe bien, c'est ce qu'elle veut :

**-Ecoutez. Depuis un moment, mon équipe et moi avons découvert que le maître des ténèbres a envoyé des personnes pour se débarrasser de Prue et de voler le cristal. Mais il n'a pas envoyé n'importe quelle équipe … Il a envoyé sa plus fidèle équipe.**

**-Donc en clair, les démons que compose cette équipe, sont plus forts que vous … fait Itachi, l'air étrange, un air très inquiet. **

**-Oui, en clair, c'est ça. **

**-Alors c'est ces démons qui seraient derrière la disparition des élèves ? demande Zoro, énervé. Qu'attendons-nous pour les retrouver et détruire ses démons ?**

**-Zoro. souligne d'un ton calme, Tsunade. N'allons pas trop rapidement au devant des ennuis sans plan et sans savoir exactement à qui on a affaire …**

Mylène hoche la tête, tout à fait d'accord. S'énerver et se précipiter, ne sert à rien. Ca sera pire … Et ça n'aidera personne.

**-Alors, Mylène-san, quel est votre plan ? demande le premier ministre, tendu.**

La prof se tourne vers lui, l'air grave :

**-Pour cette fois, on ne peut vraiment rien faire, on est bloqué. Le mieux est d'attendre un signe et … De faire confiance aux Sailors Girls et surtout à Prue dans ce genre de situation.**

**-Quoi ? crient presque Itachi et Zoro, sur les nerfs.**

Mylène les fixe, sans comprendre leur comportement, surtout pour le prof d'italien … Elle soupire, levant les bras :

**-Nos élèves sont suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas mourir aussi facilement ou se faire prendre. N'oubliez pas de qui on parle. Ca fait six mois qu'ils apprennent à se battre ou à utiliser la magie, donc no stress, messieurs.**

Elle recroise les bras, le regard en coin vers eux et avec un sourire sadique qui les décourage …

**-Tu nous as envoyé où, là ? On est toujours dans la zone interdite ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ca fait la troisième fois que tu nous fais le tour de nous envoyer dans des endroits qui faut pas !**

**-J'y peux rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Je te dis qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche !**

**-Tu veux savoir ce qui est louche ? C'est toi et ton excitation de chaudasse !**

BAM ! Et un Kaïro qui vole plus loin dans la végétation de cette pseudo jungle. Depuis un bon moment, ils tournent autour du pot, enfin façon de parler. Prue les fait voyager pour essayer de retourner à l'académie mais sans succès …

Kaïro est le premier à péter un câble. Rien d'étonnant, la blonde lui fait tourner la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Shikamaru quant à lui, essaye de garder son précieux calme et Bastien lui essaye plutôt de rester debout sans tomber dans les pommes … Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vivement que ce cauchemar finisse !

Prue se reprend en s'asseyant à terre, réfléchissant. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne puisse pas aller à l'académie. Ce n'est en rien à cause du sceau des anciens qui bloque ses pouvoirs puisque habituellement, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui enlève pour utiliser la base de ses pouvoirs. Pour s'éclipser, il ne faut pas une tonne d'énergie, non ? Alors … Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.

Prue essaye de se calmer et de faire le vide en posant ses mains sur ses genoux …

Mais avec cette chaleur de ouf, comment faire pour se concentrer ?

**-Prue ?**

Aucune réaction … La blonde essaye de se concentrer …

**-Prue ?**

Ha non, ils ne vont pas la déranger toutes les secondes, non ? Elle réfléchit, merde !

**-Prue ?**

Ho punaise ! La blonde fulmine, la fumée s'échappant de sa tête …

**-Prue !**

**-QUOI ?**

Tornade en vue, les deux autres fous s'en vont rejoindre Kaïro par la force du tsunami … Shikamaru lève un drapeau blanc, effrayé :

**-On voulait savoir ce qu'on faisait maintenant … ?**

**-ON ATTEND ! ET VOUS ME LAISSER REFLECHIR, MERDE !**

**-Ok, fallait juste le dire calmement …**

**-MOUAIS !**

Prue retourne dans son étrange méditation …

Pendant ce temps, deux autres groupes se sont retrouvés par hasard pas loin de là. C'est le groupe de Sakura et Hinata et le deuxième, c'est Sasuke, Neji et Lee :

**-Et vous, vous en pensez quoi, c'est logique, d'après vous ? demande Sasuke, les poings sur les hanches.**

**-Non, je ne pense pas … répond Sakura en fouillant son sac à la recherche de nourriture. Bon, il faut trouver des fruits parce que j'ai trop faim !**

**-Saku … fait Hinata, embêtée. Tu n'as pas arrêté de manger depuis le début de la course …**

**-Et alors ? J'ai faim, moi ! Euh …**

Sakura relève la tête, oubliant son sac, ce dernier tombe à terre. Hinata relève la tête aussi vers le ciel. Les garçons se demande quoi :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Ils lèvent la tête mais eux, ne voient rien bien entendu …

**-C'est le signe des Sailors Girls, non ? demande Sakura, étonnée. Là, si Prue envoie ce signe c'est qu'il a vraiment un problème …**

**-Il est faible, le signal … ajoute Hinata, étrange.**

**-Je ne vois rien ! fait Lee, intrigué.**

**-Suivons-le ! s'écrit Sakura en courant en suivant le signe.**

**-Attend, Saku ! **

Hinata la suit en courant aussi pour ne pas la perdre de vue, suivit de près par Sasuke, Neji et Lee qui se demande toujours quoi …

Prue s'arrête, épuisée. Elle passe sa main sur son visage en inspirant. Est-ce la chaleur ou qu'il y a une barrière magique qui l'empêche de faire mieux ? Elle ne sait pas mais rien n'est normal depuis qu'elle a démarré cette fichue course.

Les garçons ont su se relever et sont maintenant assis à distance de la chaude blonde.

**-Et maintenant, on est bloqué ? fait Kaïro, las.**

**-…**

**-Tu pourrais répondre, Prue …**

**-…**

**-Bon ok ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de chaudasse mais si tu te verrais tu comprendrais pourquoi j'en ai marre !**

**-…**

**-Prue … ? Bon, on va dire autre chose que chaudasse … Je vais être cru …**

**-Non, Kaïro …**

**-Laisse, Shikamaru. Laisse moi le dire, il faut mieux …**

Shikamaru fixe du coin de l'œil son camarade puis Prue, d'un air inquiet :

**-Elle va te faire voler à nouveau …**

**-M'en fous … Ca sera dit comme ça …**

**-Shikamaru a raison, Kaïro …**

**-Bastien, je t'ai rien demandé … Bon alors …**

**-…**

**-Bon allez … Prue … Comment dire … **

Il inspire longuement :

**-Tu es hyper chaude, une vraie bombe sexuelle prête à exploser et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te sauter dessus car tu es super bonne …**

Il met ses mains en protection attendant le poing qu'il croit devoir avoir après avoir dit ça … Mais rien ne vient. Juste une ombre au-dessus de lui. La voix de Neji retentit comme un grondement :

**-Ha oui ? Ben alors qu'est-ce t'attend, espèce de pervers ?**

**-Gloups …**

**-Prue ! Enfin ! fait Sakura, essoufflée en s'arrêtant face à la blonde.**

Cette dernière, toujours inerte, ne répond pas. Sakura secoue sa main devant le visage de sa sœur, étonnée :

**-Ouh, ouh Prue ?**

D'un bond, Prue se lève, manquant de faire tomber sa sœur par la même occasion, puis se tourne vers Kaïro et les autres garçons qui prennent peur :

**-J'en ai marre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Mais si c'est un coup d'un démon croyez moi que je lui ferait passer l'envie de me torturer de cette manière, est-ce clair ?**

Les garçons hochent lentement la tête, apeurés d'une telle réaction. Sasuke est le premier à se remettre de la tornade :

**-Bon ok, on a compris, calme-toi … De toute façon, que ce soit démon ou pas, tu as toujours ce même comportement envoûtant et chaud alors …**

Il évite une claque en attrapant le poignet de la blonde, la faisant tomber dans ses bras :

**-Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard. Là, on est coincé, on tourne en rond et sinon tu aurais déjà utilisé l'éclipse pour rentrer comme Sakura. Donc, un démon est forcément derrière tout ça …**

**-Je ne pense pas. Fait Sakura, d'où on entend le ventre crier famine. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un démon de la zone interdite. Ils sont trop faibles pour arriver à un tel sort …**

**-Ca doit être un démon de niveau supérieur envoyé par le prince des ténèbres. Termine Hinata, l'air grave.**

**-Et on fait quoi ? demande Shikamaru en se levant.**

**-On trouve ce démon et on lui règle son compte ! fait Prue en s'écartant de l'Uchiwa. Et toi ne me touches plus ! Et je t'aurais la prochaine fois !**

**-Et comment, ma belle ? sourit-il en la dévorant des yeux.**

Prue recule, rouge sous le regard, la gorge sèche bizarrement. Elle se mord la lèvre :

**-On … On … Et puis zut ! Tu m'énerves !**

Prue avait perdu tout sens sous un tel regard. Sakura le voit en soupirant et décide de « sauver » sa chère sœur des griffes du fauve :

**-Bon, on a qu'à penser à un plan … Prue, calme-toi, toi seule peut en trouver un. Alors …**

La ninja prend sa sœur par les épaules et la force à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Hinata sourit et sort une bouteille d'eau de son sac, utilise un sort pour refroidir l'eau et la donner à la blonde. Soulagée, Prue prend la bouteille et la boit lentement. Puis elle passe la bouteille sur elle pour se rafraîchir. Sakura, entre temps, a demandé aux garçons d'arrêter de regarder la blonde et voire même de s'éloigner un peu.

**-Vas-y réfléchis.**

Sakura s'assit à terre à côté de la blonde ainsi qu'Hinata.

**-On réfléchira aussi de notre côté, Hinata et moi …**

Elle sourit à sa sœur puis ferme les yeux pendant que les garçons, plus loin, discutent … Une conversation qui tourne au vinaigre quand on voit Neji essayer d'étrangler ce pauvre Kaïro.

Bastien essaie d'arrêter Neji avec Lee et Sasuke. Shikamaru ne les aide même pas au contraire. Il aide Neji à assassiner Kaïro …

Pendant ce temps, le visage de Prue se détend enfin. Elle commence à lentement se concentrer, oubliant tout, son corps et ses soucis. Petit à petit, elle communie avec la nature. Elle écoute le vent, les bruits de la nature … Elle se sent voler au-dessus de la zone interdite.

Elle se voit, puis voit les autres. Elle continue et surplombe le reste de la zone.

Elle reste plusieurs minutes comme ça jusqu'au moment où elle sursaute, en reprenant son souffle qu'elle semble avoir perdu :

**-Prue ! s'écrit Sakura, inquiète. Ca va ?**

**-Oui … Oui on va dire ça comme ça … Wouha … J'ai jamais été aussi loin dans une méditation !**

**-Je me doute ça fait plus de vingt minutes que tu ne semblais plus réagir ! Qu'as-tu vu ?**

**-Des choses et d'autres … Et comment rentrer.**

**-Vraiment ?**

Prue fixe sa sœur et sourit en se levant. Elle regarde du côté des bagarreurs qui semble s'être arrêté de se battre, épuisés. Prue les approche, essayant de rester calme.

**-Bon, mon sac, il est où, Kaïro ?**

**-Là, tiens …**

Il lève avec peine son bras avec au bout le sac. Prue sourit, le prend et fouille dedans.

**-Bien, je reviens. Laissez moi régler ça …**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Les filles, allumez les cierges !**

Elle balance des cierges à Sakura et Hinata qui comprennent. Elles allument les cierges puis les disposent sur le diagramme tracé par Prue. Les garçons regardent sans comprendre :

**-Vous apprendrez ce chapitre en histoire de la magie qu'en deuxième année … Donc l'année prochaine.**

Prue s'assoit au milieu du diagramme en indien. Elle remet une mèche de cheveux en place et inspire en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

**-Prue … fait Sakura, inquiète. Ca ira, seule ?**

**-Oui, t'inquiètes, je sais me défendre.**

**-Sûre ?**

**-Sûre.**

**-Alors, bon courage. Appelle nous en cas de problème.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas …**

Sakura se redresse et recule. Prue ferme les yeux, inspire de nouveau et se concentre. Elle fait de nouveau le vide dans sa tête.

D'un coup, le lieu change, le paysage aussi. Elle se retrouve en haut d'une montagne qui surplombe la zone interdite. Prue ouvre les yeux, fixe autour d'elle puis se relève :

**-Je savais que c'était toi qui étais derrière tout ça … Audrey.**

La personne dos à Prue se retourne. Une jolie brune aux yeux rouges se retourne, sourire sadique aux lèvres :

**-Tu as découvert vite … Quelle idiotie d'être venue seule.**

**-Que fais-tu sur Sunshine ?**

**-On m'y a envoyé.**

**-Je vais te renvoyer de là où tu viens.**

**-Ne te donne pas la peine … Tu mourras bien avant.**

Elle claque des doigts. Betty et Clarisse apparaissent. Prue fronce les sourcils :

**-Ta nouvelle équipe ?**

**-Tout à fait … Tuez-là.**

**-Tout de suite, Maître Audrey.**

Betty fonce la première sur Prue, épée en main. La blonde sort son fouet et évite de peu la jeune fille. Clarisse en profite pour lancer des poignards sur Prue qui, avec son fouet, les bloque. La blonde saute et s'élève dans l'air, agitant son fouet autour d'elle.

**-Ton attaque fouet enflammé ne marchera pas ! hurle Audrey qui saute aussi pour faire face à Prue. Glace éternelle !**

Des piquets de glace sortent de terres. Les acolytes de la brune sautent sur le côté pour éviter d'être éventré et se posent chacune sur un des piquets, sans mal. Le fouet de Prue s'enflamme et le lance sur Audrey. Le fouet ne l'atteint pas car les flammes se glace aussitôt :

**-Non ! crit Prue. **

Elle sent les pics de glaces l'entourer lentement mais cependant pas assez pour qu'elle puisse éviter de se faire enfermer à l'intérieur du piège de glace.

**-Tu vas être enfermé à vie et personne, cette fois, ne t'aidera ! rit Audrey en regardant le spectacle.**

**-Non ! …**

Prue ne peut plus parler, la glace l'enferme entièrement. On voit son corps à travers la glace, la bouche grand ouverte, fouet toujours en mains. Les autres pics de glace autour éclatent en morceaux sauf celui dont elle est enfermée. Audrey et ses sbires retombent à terre, sur leurs pieds, souriantes.

**-On a réussit … **

**-Je dois avouer que c'était trop facile … fait Betty, rabat-joie.**

**-Tais-toi, Betty ! Pff … Comment veux-tu qu'elle arrive à en sortir, seule ? Tous ses élèves minables n'y arriveront pas non plus … En parlant d'eux …**

Elle se tourne vers le bord de la montagne surplombant la vallée :

**-Envoyons leur un peu de compagnie.**

**-Ca les égayera à coup sûr ! rit Clarisse.**

**-Je n'en doute pas … Youmas ! A l'attaque !**

Des dizaines de démons apparaissent et sautent de la montagne …

En bas, dans la vallée, Sakura tourne en rond autour du diagramme, impatiente.

**-Ca fait un moment qu'elle est partit ! Mais que fait-elle ?**

**-Sakura calme-toi. Fait Sasuke, parfaitement calme.**

**-Me calmer ? Pendant que Prue est seule contre je ne sais qui ? J'ai l'affreux pressentiment qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Et aussi qu'on va avoir de la visite bientôt !**

**-Calme-toi !**

Le ton dur de Sasuke la fait taire enfin. Apeurée du ton, elle ne dit plus rien, allant s'asseoir loin de lui. Sasuke soupire. S'il faut crier de cette manière pour avoir le calme … Il se lève, s'étirant. Malgré lui, il s'inquiète aussi. Il n'est pas le seul. Shikamaru et Neji tournent en rond également comme Sakura. Kaïro, le visage caché, pourrait bientôt se ronger les ongles dans cette posture … Bastien s'agite, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, regardant dans tous les côtés. Lee, quant à lui, semble plutôt calme en apparence. Il essaie de s'entraîner, prêts au combat, qu'il doit sentir, aussi pour bientôt …

Pendant qu'Audrey et compagnie discutent sur leur sujet préféré qui est de la défaite de Sunshine et de ses idiots, le pic de glace scintille à la lumière du soleil de midi. A l'intérieur, Prue toujours dans la même position, ne semble pas sur le point de réagir.

Mais à l'intérieur d'elle ? Que se passe-t-il ? Les esprits en elle, ont-ils réagit ? Plutôt, ont-elles réagit ?

Elisabeth s'évente avec son éventail et soupire :

**«-Cette gamine s'est fait avoir …**

**-On sait ! répliquent deux voix énervées.**

**-On fait quoi ? Claire, utilise ton pouvoir !**

**-C'est à Prue de les utiliser.**

**-Enfermer dans une prison de glace ? Tu crois vraiment que cette gamine va pouvoir ….**

**-Aidez moi ! crit la voix de Prue autour d'elle.**

**-Qu'elle arrête de crier, cette cruche … soupire Eli, froidement.**

**-Il faut la sortir de là … fait Claire en croisant les bras.**

**-Mais en faisant quoi ? demande Sophia, en soupirant.**

**-Sortons-le. Suggère Eli, sans sentiments.**

**-Maintenant ? s'étonne Sophia. N'est-ce pas trop tôt ?**

**-Non, c'est le moment. C'est un cas d'urgence. On l'aidera pour le sortir. Après elle se débrouillera si elle veut le sortir à nouveau. **

**-Bien … »**

Sophia recule puis part vers une autre salle de l'esprit de Prue. Elle avance vers le milieu de la pièce, vers un podium où est placé un globe. Elle pose sa main dessus et le globe s'ouvre en deux laissant apparaître un cristal en or.

**« -S'il le faut … Sinon, on ne pourra plus agir avant un siècle … »**

Elle approche sa main, délicatement, prenant le fragile cristal. Elle le sert et le lâche. Il se lève lentement sans qu'elle n'ai à le toucher, puis s'élève vers le haut disparaissant dans un rayon de lumière couleur or …

Ce même rayon de lumière illumine Prue dans la glace, la cachant, entourant la prison de glace derrière Audrey et ses sbires :

**-Qu'est-ce que … fait la brune mettant son bras devant son visage pour protéger des rayons. Impossible !**

Betty saute sur elle pour lui faire éviter la vague de lumière qui enveloppe la montagne ainsi que la vallée où les combats ont commencé à faire rage entre les sailors et les tuxedos contre les Youmas …

La lumière englobe toute la zone interdite. Du château où sont réunis, Mylène et les autres professeurs, on voit également la lumière gigantesque.

Mylène baisse la tête, le visage caché :

**-Le cristal d'or …**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tonne Itachi en voyant ça. Qui fait ça ?**

**-Prue …**

**-Prue ?**

Il se tourne vers la prof d'histoire sans comprendre, surtout sans la croire.

En effet, c'est bien Prue qui fait ça sous l'influence du cristal, vieille légende de Sunshine, que même le ministre pensait qu'il n'existait pas. Mais ce cristal existe bien …

La lumière se dissipe enfin dévoilant aux autres guerrières, qui s'était arrêté de se battre sous la lumière, qu'elles n'ont plus en face d'elles les Youmas qu'elles combattaient …

Audrey essaie de se relever avec mal mais Betty est au-dessus d'elle et a l'air sonné :

**-Bécasse … soupire Audrey en la poussant sur le côté.**

Elle se relève enfin lentement et regarde là où était Prue tout à l'heure. La brune ouvre de grands yeux, n'y croyant pas du tout. Sa fidèle ennemie se tient à sa place jadis, en longue robe blanche, le regard ferme, les poings serrés. Audrey plisse les yeux puis regarde autour d'elle, remarquant que ses sbires sont toutes au sol, immobiles, battus. Elle est donc toute seule face à la princesse de Sunshine qui a l'air bien décidé à en finir avec son ennemie.

Audrey, lâche, panique, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle recule lentement, tremblante. Elle ne fait plus la fière d'un coup surtout en n'entendant plus ses Youmas se battre. Elle se stoppe puis affiche un sale regard vers la blonde :

**-Tu as gagné pour aujourd'hui, mais on se retrouvera ! J'aurais trouvé une solution contre …**

Elle se mordit son pouce pour le faire saigner :

**-C'est le cristal d'or n'est-ce pas ? Je trouverais un moyen pour le bloquer, soit en sûr.**

***A force de t'observer de près, je trouverais une faille, une faiblesse en toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas***

**-On se retrouvera !**

Elle actionne plusieurs signes, ce qui l'entoure d'une épaisse fumée blanche, elle et ses sbires. La fumée disparue, elles ont disparues aussi …

Prue n'avait pas dit un mot. Audrey était trop énervée pour apercevoir les yeux sans vie de la blonde. Cette dernière, après le départ de ses ennemies, s'écroule lentement à terre. Sa main légèrement ouverte, laissant voir le cristal dont la lumière s'éteignit …

C'est l'effervescence dans l'hôpital de Sunshine. Les infirmières bougent dans tous les sens pour pouvoir soigner les élèves revenus de la zone interdite. Certaines sont plus blessées que d'autres, étant données qu'elles sont guerrières que depuis peu de temps et ne savent pas comment réagir en mission. Les garçons, moins blessés, attendent les derniers diagnostiques des médecins pour les laisser enfin sortir du bâtiment qui ressemble à une ruche …

Dans une chambre à part, dans un couloir désert, parce qu'on a demandé à tout le monde d'éviter d'y aller pour laisser le calme de ce côté. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital se trouve Prue, allongée sur le lit. Manu, son médecin habituel, relit un dossier pendant qu'une infirmière fait une piqûre à la blonde.

Mylène, au seuil de la porte, fixe sa filleule dormir, le visage à peu près détendu.

**-Elle va s'en sortir. Fait Manu en s'approchant. Un léger choc après l'utilisation précoce du cristal. **

**-Je sais. C'était trop tôt …**

**-Mais il n'a pas que ça.**

Mylène se redresse, car elle se tenait à la chambranle, fatiguée :

**-Quoi il n'a pas que ça ?**

Manu soupire en tournant la tête vers Prue puis vers la jeune femme :

**-En fait, elle aurait dû venir plutôt à l'hôpital.**

**-Ha bon ?**

**-Elle a dû attraper un virus. Mais on ne sait toujours pas quoi. On va lui passer différents tests …**

**-Manu.**

**-Oui, Mylène ?**

**-Je te la laisse, une journée. Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est l'Elue. Elle peut très bien se débarrasser, seule, de ce virus … Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.**

**-Tu crois vraiment ? Un virus qui d'après certains, avec certains signes, dure depuis plus d'une semaine …**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dit.**

**-Je préfère prévenir que guérir …**

**-Comme tu le sens** …

Mylène s'en va, après un dernier regard sur la blonde … La prof repart dans la partie la plus bruyante de l'hôpital où elle aperçoit Sakura remercier une infirmière :

**-Sakura !**

La fleur de cerisier se redresse et voit Mylène, paniquée :

**-Oui, professeur ?**

**-Ecoute, Sakura, je veux un rapport dûment remplit sur mon bureau dès demain matin à l'aube. Je veux que toutes celles qui étaient sur place participent à ce rapport ainsi que les garçons. Je veux en savoir plus. Et surtout que tu m'expliques la raison pour laquelle tu as laissé Prue se débrouiller seule de la rose noire, est-ce clair ?**

Le regard froid et dur de Mylène glace la pauvre Sakura qui agite ses mains :

**-Mais … Mais ! C'est …**

**-C'est un ordre !**

Puis la prof repart vers la sortie, sans en rajouter …

**-Elle fait peur … fait Hinata, tremblante.**

**-Ho ça oui ! Mais t'inquiètes, je vais bien lui marquer que sa filleule est aussi tétue qu'une mule !**

**-Ha ça, c'est le cas de le dire ! soupire Kaïro en approchant. Mais elle va mieux ?**

Les deux filles se regardent puis le fixent en secouant la tête en disant qu'elles n'en savent rien pour le moment. Le silence les plonge un moment puis …

**-J'ai faim ! scande Sakura, en souriant. On sort manger un morceau ? J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce qu'on donne à manger aux malades dans les hôpitaux !**

**-Encore ? fait Hinata, intriguée. Tu as beau dire ça, tu as finit les petits pains que l'infirmière avait ramené pour nous deux … Et j'en ai mangeais qu'un sur les quinze …**

**-Désolée … allez on y va !**

**-Je vous paie le repas … fait Kaïro, bon cœur.**

**-Ho non, ne dis pas ça, tu vas payer des masses avec l'appétit de Sakura en ce moment … soupire Hinata.**

Et les voilà partit vers la sortie …

Bouquet en mains, un étrange personnage bien connu de tous, parcourt les couloirs encombrés. Certains élèves le reconnaissent et le saluent au passage, étonnés qu'il est un bouquet de roses en mains. Bon premier indice, c'est un gentil prof. Rien d'étonnant que les élèves le saluent aimablement à son passage. Vous voyez toujours pas qui ?

Mais qui va-t-il voir d'avoir d'abord ? Un élève ? Quel élève ? Ou plutôt … Quelle élève … ? Non ?

Manu range le dossier de Prue pendant que l'infirmière range son matériel et part vers la sortie poussant son petit chariot.

Le professeur arrive en saluant l'infirmière qui lui renvoie son salut en plus chaleureux, charmée par la beauté de ce gentleman. Manu redresse la tête du dossier puis commence à sortir. Il est obligé de se stopper en voyant le jeune homme qui entre à ce moment-là :

**-Bonjour … ?**

**-Bonjour, vous êtes le médecin de miss Delcamps ?**

**-Oui et vous qui êtes vous ? Le personnel seul, a le droit de venir dans ce couloir et surtout dans cette chambre. **

**-Je suis son professeur, Itachi Uchiwa.**

Itachi ! Vous l'avez deviné ? Oh des devins ! Mais que vient-il faire ?

**-Bonjour, monsieur Uchiwa. Avez-vous une autorisation de visite ?**

L'Uchiwa, tendu et gêné, presque rouge, tend une feuille au médecin qui s'étonne du comportement du beau brun. Manu prend la feuille et la parcourt rapidement des yeux :

**-Bien, vous pouvez entrer mais pas longtemps, s'il vous plaît. Merci.**

**-Merci à vous …**

Manu sourit au prof et sort, le laissant seul dans la pièce. Le silence reprend son cours un moment avant qu'Itachi traverse lentement la pièce vers Prue. Il la regarde dormir pendant un instant, hypnotisé. Puis il dépose le bouquet qu'il a en main, sur la petite table de nuit à côté de la tête de la blonde. Il soupire en prenant une chaise derrière lui, s'approchant du lit avec et s'y assit pour refixer la belle endormie …

**-Prue …**

Il pose sa main sur celle de la blonde, caressant le dessus, doucement.

**-Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais … J'ai bien cru … Ne jamais te revoir …**

Ce qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas, c'est que Prue fait semblant de dormir. Elle garde les yeux fermés, depuis un moment. Elle était réveillée au moment où elle a entendu le nom de l'Uchiwa. Elle a préféré garder les yeux fermés, ne sachant comme réagir auprès de lui, se rappelant leur dernière rencontre …

***Je lui ai fait peur ? Sa voix … Il est vraiment inquiet … Et … Triste ?***

**-Prue … Je … pardonne moi de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on sait vu.**

***Vraiment ?***

**-Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais …**

***Sans rire ?***

**-J'étais en colère et … Jaloux.**

***Jaloux, toi ? Première nouvelle, tiens !***

**-Parce que …**

***Ha non ! Il faut pas qu'il le dise ! Sauvez moi ! Pitié ! Je ne veux rien entendre !***

Au moment où il va dire ce que tous doivent penser une chose en particulier, une chevelure ananas passe dans le couloir. Shikamaru rentre suivit de Patty, en mode discret, vérifiant que personne ne les voient rentrer. Itachi se tait, bouche bée. Shikamaru se fige en voyant son prof, encore plus en voyant la main de ce dernier sur celle de Prue. Patty porte sa main à sa bouche, étonnée …

**-Euh … fait Itachi, embêté. Je dois y aller !**

Il se lève en vitesse et part presque en courant dans le couloir, laissant les deux élèves seuls dans la pièce. Shikamaru s'en étonne :

**-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Ca aurait dû être nous qui aurait dû partir en courant ainsi, vu qu'on a vraiment pas le droit d'être là, non ?**

**-Je ne sais pas … en tout cas, c'est louche.**

**-Bref …**

**-Mais que faites-vous là ? C'est interdit !**

Manu est arrivé derrière eux, vaguement en colère. Il avait vu passé Itachi qui paraissait pressé et embêté. Shikamaru sursaute, embarrassé ainsi que Patty, qui est rouge :

**-Désolé ! fait Patty, honteuse. On passait voir Prue-hime … On est inquiet …**

Manu sourit :

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants. Elle va très bien … Elle reviendra demain à l'école … Maintenant, il faut la laisser se reposer. Faites passer le mot à vos camarades. Allez, sortez d'ici, les enfants.**

**-Merci, monsieur. **

Enfin, les deux élèves repartent en laissant Manu s'occuper de Prue :

**-T'es réveillée, petite sournoise !**

**-Comme t'as su ?**

**-Je te connais ! Tu voulais non seulement éviter Itachi mais également ta dame de compagnie !**

**-Mais euh ! Heureusement qu'ils sont intervenus, en tout cas …**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Prue ne répond pas. Manu sourit. Il va enfin commencer les examens pour savoir ce qu'a la blonde …


	26. RCP2Match de foot Recrutement Quidditch

**Chapitre 25 :**_**Rencontre Clubs**_**Partie 2 =**_**Match de foot et recrutement quidditch.**_

**-Marcello remonte, ballon aux pieds … Puis le passe à son coéquipier, Ray qui s'élance vers le but adverse … Va-t-il remonter le score contre l'équipe du collège ?**

Le match est déjà démarré depuis au moins trente minutes que déjà les lycéens se font malmener par les collégiens. Bourdu, l'entraîneur des lycéens, essaie de rester calme. Il donne ses ordres en porte voix. Les supporters hurlent dans les tribunes comme des damnés et les pom-pom-girls agitent leurs pompons allégrement pour encourager les équipes. Si l'équipe des collégiens est bien meilleure, leurs pom-pom-girls ne rivalisent pas avec celles des lycéens.

Prue, au milieu du groupe, mini haut jaune et mini jupe violette aux couleurs de l'équipe, s'agite sensuellement. Elle, elle le ne remarque pas … Mais les garçons derrière elle, matent à loisirs …

Elle s'est remise de son passage à l'hôpital. Elle allait mieux en apparence. Manu n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal et ça l'étonnait beaucoup. Pourtant, elle avait des sautes d'humeur assez bizarres et des bouffées chaleurs à tout bout de champ …

Et c'est rien d'anormal ?

Prue n'avait rien dit, elle-même ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrive … Et si c'était un coup de ses esprits ? Ca ne serait pas impossible après tout !

**-Vas-y ma poule bouge plus ! crit une voix masculine derrière Prue. Ha, elle est bonne, c'te meuf !**

Ha ça, ça devait être un crétin de sunshinien ! Prue en mettrait sa main au feu ! Elle se retourne violement, le regard assassin. Le pauvre garçon se recroqueville sur lui, effrayé. C'est effectivement un crétin de sunshinien, qui, reconnaissant la princesse, s'enfuit en courant.

**-Crétin … siffle Prue, mal à l'aise. Aïe !**

Stella la frappe d'un poing sur le crâne :

**-Bouge ! Il faut soutenir notre équipe !**

**-Oui, capitaine …**

Stella a été nommé capitaine. Enfin, elle s'est nommée capitaine, toute seule … Sans l'avis des autres. Marina a pété un câble ainsi que Raya mais après une bataille sans merci … Une bataille du fameux « pierre papier ciseaux », Stella avait gagné avec « style » … C'est encore elle qui le dit …

Prue se remet à agiter ses pompons, énervée.

**-Bouge mieux que ça voyons ! N'oublie pas notre choré !**

**-Oui, oui …**

Prue adique, recommençant sa danse mouvante, ce qui est trop pour Shikamaru, pas loin dans les gradins. Il a une belle vue, le pervers …

**-Kaï remonte, aidant ses coéquipiers … Va-t-il marquer un but ?**

Comme à chaque fois que le présentateur annonce le rabat-joie, Prue soupire, rouge le cœur battant et toute une marée de filles en chaleurs s'élève dans les gradins pour hurler le nom du capitaine de l'équipe, à pleins poumons. Kaï a la côte chez les sunshiniennes …

Un autre cri résonne …

**-Le capitaine de l'équipe des lycéens égalise enfin ! Un à un ! Juste à la fin de la première mi-temps ! Voici la pause d'un quart d'heure !**

Les joueurs se retirent du terrain pour se reposer un peu. Les pom-pom-girls s'arrêtent elles aussi au grand bonheur de Prue … Mais pas pour longtemps … Kaï approche, souriant … Prue le fixe froidement, le cœur battant à allure irrégulière …

***Ne pas tomber les pommes … Ne pas retomber dans les pommes, pitié …***

**-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? agresse Prue aussitôt, sur les gardes.**

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit, amusé. Il s'approche dangereusement pendant qu'elle recule, lentement … vers les vestiaires. Elle le remarque que trop tard quand il la plaque contre le mur :

**-J'ai marqué un but … J'ai droit à quelque chose …**

**-Arrête tes conneries !**

**-Allez, ma belle …**

**-Non ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Je tiens pas à …**

**-A ? A retomber dans les pommes ? Hum …**

Il se recule, la lâchant enfin, bizarre. Une paillette d'inquiétude s'affiche dans ses yeux mais Prue n'en ai pas sûr que ça soit ça. En tout cas, il l'a lâché … C'était plus que bizarre.

Mais ça n'a dure pas longtemps, il recommence et l'embrasse sans prévenir. Un baiser sauvage … Prue, sous le choc, ne réagit pas … Puis se laisse faire, en gémissant presque … Juste pour un baiser. Qui embrasse son corps d'une chaleur inconnue jusqu'à alors …

Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, se mordant la lèvre, le regard fiévreux. Il la dévore du regard. Elle est encore contre le mur son avant-bras droit levé à côté de sa tête. Son visage brûlant, les yeux fermés et les lèvres rouges après un tel traitement. Elle respire fortement, le cœur manquant d'exploser dans sa poitrine …

**-Dommage qu'on n'ai pas le temps … Mais tu me donnes vraiment envie de prendre ici et maintenant dans ce couloir.**

**-… Cré … Crétin …**

Kaï sourit devant l'état qu'il produit sur la belle blonde. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Son regard est encore plus fiévreux que celui du jeune homme. Elle en redemanderait presque mais elle ne le fait pas voir, essayant d'avoir un regard méprisant pour son vis-à-vis qui rit ouvertement.

**-Bon, ça va être le début de la deuxième mi-temps … On ferait mieux d'y aller …**

Prue ne répond pas. Elle a dû mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se redresse puis le suit à l'extérieur.

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il n'arrête pas de la chercher. Ils jouent au chat et à la souris, se poursuivant à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent … Enfin, lui la pourchasse à chaque fois qu'il la voit …

Prue avait, jusqu'à là, réussi à l'éviter. Grâce à Patty qui lui servait de bouclier. Mais là, la dame de compagnie idéale n'est pas là pour la sauver. Kaï a donc saisi l'occasion unique de choper Prue dans un tournant … euh dans un couloir.

Prue rejoint son équipe de pom-pom-girls, les joues rouges. Stella le remarque et s'étonne mais ne dit rien recommençant sa choré stupide …

Si ce crétin de rabat-joie continue ainsi, Prue ne va plus tenir et va faire l'irréparable. Se laisser complètement dominée et même en redemander …

Quelle malchance …

Pendant que le match continue, celui-ci étant très serré niveau score, Prue, en regardant Sasuke intercepter la balle avant qu'elle n'atteint le but de son équipe et son goal qui n'est d'autre que Naruto, se rappelle de la visite du grand frère de Sasuke.

Itachi avait faillit faire une déclaration d'amour à la pauvre blonde qui a bien du mal à calmer son état proche de la crise de nerf. Elle avait vu le bouquet sur sa table de chevet. Des roses, ses fleurs préférées … Comment sait-il d'abord ? Ou alors c'était par défaut qu'il les avait choisit …

N'importe qui achète des roses pour n'importe qui, ne sachant les goûts de la personne …

Enfin bref …

Depuis ce jour, Prue a essayé de réfléchir mais sans succès avec les attaques répétées de Kaï.

Il ne lui avait laissé aucunes minutes de répit et s'était même incrusté dans ses nouveaux rêves.

Elle avait reprit les cours dans cet état d'esprit. Heureusement, Kaïro et Shikamaru ont évité de reparler du tableau entre perçu dans la crevasse. Encore heureux. Ca aurait finit en bataille … Et en guerre si Kaï en aurait entendu parler.

Prue n'avait pas essayé de reparler à Shikamaru et à Kaïro. Elle les évite même. Après ce qui s'étaient passé dans la zone interdite, la blonde était mal à l'aise à ce sujet.

Ce n'était pas à cause d'un démon, son état. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est à cause de ses esprits ? Claire n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elles passeraient au plan B ?

Ca doit donc être ça, ce fameux plan B. Une catastrophe, pensa Prue en soupirant.

Si c'était ça, Prue allait leur tirer les oreilles, à ces perverses ! Si elle y arrive, bien entendu … Pas facile de tirer les oreilles d'un esprit … Enfin, bref …

Pour changer de sujet, Prue pense à Audrey et ce que Mylène a dit à ce sujet :

« A partir de maintenant, il est prudent de renforcer la barrière de protection de Sunshine. Et de surveiller la zone interdite. Plus aucunes sorties comme la course sera autorisée sans adultes pour vous escorter. Il faut être plus que prudent, à présent. Ce genre de scénario ne doit plus se représenter. »

Une modification a été faite à ce fichu règlement de l'école. A la Règle Numéro 8 : « Interdiction de sortir de l'établissement et ses alentours hors vacances et sans autorisation du directeur ou des familles. » Maintenant c'est : « Interdiction de sortir de l'établissement, sans adultes et sans autorisations du directeur ou des familles. » Il faut absolument un adulte avec les élèves qui souhaitent sortir … pour aller au gymnase. Comme quoi c'est tiré par les cheveux. On n'est donc pas en sécurité à l'académie ? Complètement ridicule.

**-L'équipe des lycéens ont du mal à remonter le score et à gagner ! Les collégiens reprennent leurs assauts incessants, tournant en bourrique le capitaine de l'équipe des lycéens …**

Kaï est en mauvaise posture face à un collégien au sourire affreusement sadique. Il joue avec les nerfs du jeune homme, s'en amusant carrément. Puis un coéquipier du collégien profite pour reprendre la balle en taclant effrontément Kaï. Ce dernier peste contre les morveux qui se moquent du « vieux » comme ils disent.

Prue ne peut s'empêcher d'en rire de bon cœur. Elle ne se moque pas de Kaï mais la situation la fait rire néanmoins.

**-Prue ?**

Stella a entendu le rire franc de sa sœur et affiche un sale regard à faire peur. Prue, effrayée, la fixe :

**-Oui ?**

**-Au lieu de rire, encourage ton copain !**

**-Mon copain ?**

**-Oui … Petit copain**.

Stella bouge son petit doigt d'un air de sous-entendu et Prue a beau s'escrimer que non, ses rougeurs la trahisse. Elles trahissent bien des choses. Stella voit très bien les sentiments de sa sœur pour le capitaine. Stella eut un sourire sournois :

**-ENCOURAGE LE ! C'est un ordre !**

Prue n'a plus trop le choix quand sa sœur lui fait un regard larmoyant :

**-Tu voudrais pas qu'on soit ridiculisé par des gamins et qu'ils nous énervent avec ça à la récré ou à la cantine, ma ptite sœur d'amour, hein ?**

Prue soupire et adique, bien obligée … Mais dans un sens … Elle sourit en coin puis se prépare à crier, voire hurler :

**-VAS-Y KAÏ ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! TE LAISSES PAS FAIRE PAR UN MORVEUX DU COLLEGE, BORDEL ! KAÏ ! ALLEZ !**

Kaï se stoppe au milieu du terrain en entendant la voix euphorique de la blonde qui hurle à pleins poumons. Tout d'abord surpris puis son sourire s'agrandit. Tyson se stoppe aussi, un sourcil levé, intrigué. Neji fixe la blonde s'escrimer en dansant ouvertement devant tout le monde, surexcitée …

Motivé comme jamais, Kaï s'élance vers le morveux qui l'a énervé tout à l'heure, et fonce, le taclant. Le morveux s'égosille contre le capitaine, énervé et frustré.

**-Grâce à l'encouragement d'une des pom-pom-girls, Kaï reprend le ballon ! Et pas n'importe quelle pom-pom-girls ! C'est Prue Delcamps !**

***Ha non ! Qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas des choses, bordel ! J'ai peut-être exagéré ! Mais bon, j'avais pas le choix, merde !***

**-Il a de la chance d'avoir une superbe pom-pom-girls comme Prue !**

***Ca y est, sans rien faire, enfin façon de parler, je me retrouve être sa pom-pom-girls attitrée ! Ha la haine !***

**-En tout cas, ça aide beaucoup le capitaine de l'équipe des lycéens ! Il fonce comme une flèche vers les buts adverses !**

Prue n'aurait jamais pensé que son encouragement fasse autant réagir ce crétin de rabat-joie … Le sourire de la blonde ne la quitte plus, le cœur battant, elle agite ses pompons, excitée :

**-VAS-Y FONCE ! ALLEZ ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE !**

**-ET ELLE TE PROMET UN BISOUS SI TU GAGNES, CHERI DE PRUE ! hurle Stella au grand déplaisir de Prue.**

**-Mais arrêtes de dire des conneries, merde !**

**-C'EST LA VERITE, HEIN, AVOUE A TA GRANDE SŒUR, MA CHERIE !**

Prue soupire longuement, sa sœur est insupportable quand elle s'y met … Maintenant, tout le monde va penser qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre Prue et Kaï. Et Prue ne pourra pas les faire changer d'avis …

**-BUT ! Les lycéens battent les collégiens d'un point !**

**-On va pas se laisser faire ! crit le capitaine des collégiens. Allez ! Plus que vingt minutes pour égaliser ! **

Les morveux n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils reprennent la balle et s'élancent vers le but de Naruto qui attend de pied ferme, décidé à, cette fois, ne rien laisser passer. Un des morveux tire dans le ballon. Mais heureusement, Max saute et bloque le ballon à temps, le renvoyant sur Neji qui réceptionne sans mal.

**-Neji envoie le ballon à Tyson qui le passe à Marcello puis à Elliot puis à nouveau à Tyson qui voyant son capitaine, lui envoie le ballon. Kaï fonce vers le but adverse …**

**-KAÏ ! hurle Prue comme une hystérique. T'AS INTERET DE GAGNER OU JE TE TUE !**

**-Kaï tire mais le goal a arrêté le tir malheureusement. Le ballon est remit en jeu. Cette fois, c'est les collégiens qui remontent, déterminés à égaliser !**

Tous les lycéens retiennent leur souffle en voyant les morveux éviter leurs adversaires un par un et foncer vers Naruto qui se prépare … Même les défenseurs, Max, Neji, Sky et Mathias, n'arrivent pas à les stopper. Le morveux tire et … Marque mais :

**-L'arbitre a sifflé ! Le but n'est pas accordé ! Pour la bonne raison que le joueur a tiré dans la zone et qu'il n'avait aucun défenseur entre lui et le goal !**

Le morveux, qui n'est autre que le capitaine, balance son brassard à terre, énervé. Naruto reprend la balle et la tire loin sur Elliot qui la récupère. Il l'envoie vers Ray …

**-Ray récupère le ballon, puis l'envoie à Sasuke qui la tire vers Tyson qui la réceptionne et fonce vers le but adverse suivit de Kaï. Ils ont l'air d'avoir une tactique en tête …**

En effet, tous les deux affichent un sourire sournois. Ils vont rendre leur monnaie de leur pièce à ses morveux. Maintenant, c'est à eux de se faire malmener par les grands …

**-FONCE KAÏ ! TYSON ! FONCEZ !**

Hilary s'agite aussi au côté de Prue pour encourager les deux jeunes hommes … Tous retiennent leur souffle quand Kaï tire vers les buts. Le goal plonge pour stopper la balle … Mais … La loupe de peu.

**-BUT ! Fin du match ! Trois à un pour les lycéens !**

**-OUAIS !**

Une vague s'élève dans les gradins. Les lycéens applaudissent et félicitent leur équipe, enthousiasmé. Le match a été vraiment très serré. Ces morveux sont forts quand même. Ca ne paraît pas …

Les garçons de l'équipe des lycéens s'écroulent sur leur banc, crevés. Le capitaine de l'équipe des collégiens approche, le regard sombre. Les lycéens se figent en le fixant, presque effrayés mais …

**-Félicitation. Vous avez bien joué pour … Des débutants.**

**-Pas pour moi ! fait Marcello en souriant.**

**-Hé oui, on est pour la plupart débutant par rapport à vous, ça fait seulement presque cinq mois qu'on pratique le foot … réplique Kaï en souriant, se levant pour serrer la main du jeune garçon.**

Le jeune garçon sourit, serrant la main de son adversaire. En effet, l'équipe des collégiens pratique le foot depuis quelques années depuis qui sont au collège de Sunshine.

Les pom-pom-girls lycéennes accourent vers leur équipe, surexcitées :

**-BRAVO !**

Prue sort du lot en s'approchant de Kaï et Tyson :

**-Bon match, les gars, vous avez bien joué !**

Kaï la fixe en souriant et l'attrape par la taille, cette fois devant tout le monde :

**-Tu m'as promit un baiser si je gagne …**

**-C'est Stella qui a dit ça ! Pas moi !**

**-Prue ! crit Stella. Une promesse est une promesse …**

**-Rah … **

La blonde ferme les yeux, les lèvres frémissantes, levant la tête vers celle de Kaï qui sourit, conquérant. Mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, surtout de Prue, il la lâche brutalement qu'elle en tombe à terre :

**-Ca ne m'intéresse plus si tu ne te bats plus … C'est ennuyant.**

Puis il se retire vers les vestiaires, laissant patois tous les garçons ainsi que les filles, surtout Prue, fesses à terre, bouche bée … Elle qui n'attendait que ça, d'être embrassée de nouveau … La pauvre.

Toute la semaine, Kaï avait arrêté ses « attaques » contre Prue qui pouvait enfin souffler, soulagée d'un côté. Mais de l'autre … Elle se secoue la tête. Non. Ne pas s'avouer ne serait-ce avoir une quelconque attirance pour lui ! Mais bon, à quoi bon lutter ? Il l'attire, c'est indéniable. Elle brûle sous un simple toucher de sa part voire même une parole envers elle … Et carrément un regard sur elle. Elle n'en peut plus. A quoi ça rime ? Il fait tout pour qu'elle tombe raide dingue de lui et maintenant, il l'ignore superbement. Elle a beau essayé de le pousser au vif, il ne réagit pas comme elle le voudrait et la laisse planter là sans rien dire …

Prue soupire longuement à sa table de dessin, en cours d'art appliqués. Ebisu leur a donné à chacun un bout de décor à faire pour la pièce de théâtre …

Ha la pièce de théâtre. Pourquoi, subitement, Prue se met en mode rêverie, sa joue posée sur son poing, coude sur la table, crayon dans l'autre main, faisant semblant de dessiner ? Rien que de penser à cette pièce de théâtre que Prue n'est déjà sur une autre planète. La planète du romantisme à l'état pur.

**-Miss Delcamps ? Prue ?**

Ebisu essaie de la ramener sur terre enfin sur Sunshine mais sans grand succès. Elle est tellement sur son nuage, avec son petit sourire charmé.

Ebisu soupire en voyant ça et décide de la laisser rêver le reste de l'heure. De toute façon, elle a déjà finit avant les autres …

Malgré qu'elle devrait faire attention. Peut-être que si Kaï a arrêté ses « attaques » c'était pour faire taire les rumeurs qui allaient bon train depuis le match. Les rumeurs comme quoi elle et Kaï, sortaient en cachette ensemble. Ce qui est faux bien sûr … Mais pour tout le lycée … Eux, ils y croient. Dur comme fer …

Après toutes les allusions lors du match … Même Shikamaru, Neji et Kaïro, énervés, ont essayé de faire parler Prue ou Kaï, sans succès. Depuis, ces trois-là n'arrêtaient pas de suivre les moindres faits et gestes du pseudo couple …

Tiens, c'est donc pour ça que Kaï n'ose plus rien … !

A la cantine, Prue se retrouve à nouveau seule dans son coin. Depuis le match, c'est-à-dire depuis trois jours maintenant, elle mange seule dans son coin. Même si Tohrû et Yuki ont essayé de s'asseoir près d'elle pour la réconforter, elle n'a pas voulu. Elle avait chassé tout le monde et avait déclaré le lendemain du match, le premier jour de la semaine, à toute la cantine, qu'elle déjeunerait seule jusqu'à temps que, eux, ces crétins, ai finit par comprendre qu'ils ont tort et qu'elle ne sort pas avec ce rabat-joie de première …

Ca fait trois jours maintenant et aucuns d'eux n'ont encore comprit. Ils préfèrent continuer à colporter cette affreuse rumeur ennuyante …

Même Kaï n'a pas essayé de nier. Ca enrage Prue qui s'énerve avec son assiette. Mais le rabat-joie n'a également pas essayé de l'admettre, non plus …

Gemma entre dans la cantine et se dirige vers le micro. Il se racle la gorge, demandant l'attention de tout le monde :

**-Bonjour à tous. Je viens vous rappeler que les cours de Sailors vont enfin commencer cet après-midi en salle 406 au quatrième étage. Je viens vous prévenir qu'un nouveau cours aura lieu pour les comportements en missions, le samedi matin pour tout le monde en salle 406 également. Et n'oubliez pas, ce soir aura lieu les recrutements pour les équipes de quidditch, par classe. Même les filles ont droit d'y participer. Bien tout est dit. Bon appétit et bonne après midi à tous.**

Il laisse les informations être digérées lentement par les élèves. Quidditch ? Prue avait totalement oublié le recrutement. Va-t-elle le passer ? Peut-être …

Elle termine de déjeuner et se lève pour ranger son plateau quand Kaï l'approche. Elle sursaute et recule en le fixant froidement :

**-Toi !**

**-Hé, calme toi.**

**-Qu'est-ce tu veux, cette fois ? Leur donner encore plus de raisons pour qu'ils s'enfoncent encore plus dans leur crétine de rumeur ?**

**-Calme toi, j'ai dis. Et si ça leur enchante de croire ça, qu'ils continuent … Et puis, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.**

**-C'est toi qui dit ça, seulement maintenant … N'as-tu pas dit que tu préférais que je me batte parce que tu trouve ça intéressant ! Et ennuyant que je ne le fasse pas !**

Il sourit, se mordant la lèvre. En effet, il l'avait dit. Il le pense vraiment. Il aime avoir du fil à retordre pour avoir quelque chose. A quoi ça sert d'avoir quelque chose aussi facilement ? On savoure moins par la suite …

**-Ecoute …**

Il passe ses doigts sur le bras de Prue qui ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher vu qu'elle porte son plateau. Tout le monde se retourne pour les fixer. Les rumeurs reprennent crescendo … Prue devient rouge sous le contact, il le voit. Elle a un long frisson le long du bras et le fixe sans comprendre :

**-La répétition de la pièce de théâtre se fera samedi après midi à 15 heures. Ne soit pas en retard. J'ai hâte de ressentir tes lèvres contre les miennes …**

**-Vraiment ? N'oublie pas comment tu m'as rejeté à la fin du match …**

**-Je m'en veux pour ça … tu sais … Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte me racheter, ma belle …**

Il lève ses doigts vers les lèvres de la blonde et ce, devant tout les élèves, puis caresse doucement les douces lèvres en la dévorant du regard. On entend des ho ! Et des « elle a mentit, elle sort avec » puis Kaïro arrive suivit de Shikamaru et de Neji, en colère :

**-Ne la touche pas !**

Kaï enlève sa main, sourit puis part en sens inverse, presque triomphant :

**-Elle n'est pas à vous que je sache, messieurs. Et elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec … Qui elle veut.**

**-Bâtard ! crit Prue en rage. Je ne suis pas non plus à toi ! Tu entends ? Ne me touche plus ou je vais vraiment m'énerver !**

Elle l'entend ricaner. Il aime bien la voir ainsi en colère. Il l'apprécie mieux ainsi …

Les secondes A et C montent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, bavardant entre elles et riant aux éclats pour certaines. Prue se retrouve derrière Ino et Tenten qui parlent sur la blonde sans s'apercevoir que celle-ci est derrière elles :

**-Ils sortent ensemble, je te le dis ! Je l'ai vu s'embrasser comme des damnés l'autre fois ! Je te jure !**

**-J'en reviens pas ! Elle qui disait le détester soit disant …**

**-Oh, mais elle cache bien son jeu, cette …**

**-CETTE QUOI, INO ?**

Prue en colère se jette sur elle, en l'attrapant par le col :

**-Répète, sale garce ? hurle Prue, hors d'elle, les yeux rouge sang.**

**-Oui, je le répète c'est toi la garce ! Si tu ne sors pas avec lui alors vous êtes amants, pas autrement ! Sale pute !**

**-QUOI ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi, sale … !**

**-PRUE !**

Galaxia arrive à temps dans le couloir pour la stopper :

**-Tu arrêtes, immédiatement !**

**-Elle …**

**-PRUE ! Tu entends ! Arrête ! Lâche la, maintenant ! Prue !**

**-Ok !**

Prue lâche brutalement Ino qui tombe sur le carrelage du quatrième étage. Galaxia s'approche de Prue, furieuse :

**-Je te prierais à l'avenir, de calmer tes élans de colère ici, dans cet étage. Les salles sont sensibles à tes colères. Une surcharge d'émotions et elles explosent et nous avec, tu comprends ?**

**-Hum, ouais …**

**-Tu seras collé pour avoir agressé une de tes camarades. Et c'est moi qui veillerai, personnellement, à ce que tu auras.**

Prue, interdite, reste figée, pendant que Galaxia fait entrer ses élèves, avec Sailor Sun Black, dans la salle 406. Prue est terrifiée de cette colle. Elle connaît trop bien Galaxia pour en avoir la chair de poule. La blonde a toujours eu peur de Galaxia. C'est à cause de son retour que Prue a recommencé ses cauchemars à répétitions … Après tout ce que Galaxia lui a fait … Il est normal que Prue soit terrifiée à l'idée.

**-Prue ? Tu entres ?**

**-Oui …**

Le regard vide et l'esprit vide aussi, elle entre dans la salle d'où la porte se referme sur elle … Sur la porte est posé deux signes. Une colombe blanche et un aigle noir. Le signe du bien et du mal … La lumière et les ténèbres.

Le terrain de quidditch de Sun Purple a été fait de manière identique à celui de Poudlard. Les fameuses tours, les gradins, aux couleurs de maison sont dressées. Les vestiaires sur le côté du terrain. Ce dernier est situé près de la zone interdite. De ce fait, pour le recrutement, presque tous les adultes sont là pour surveiller les élèves. Les balais fusent de tous les côtés pendant que Drago Malefoy monte en haut de sa tour avec d'autres élèves des différentes maisons, y comprit Harry qui a hâte de reprendre les entraînements de quidditch. Pour les autres élèves de Sun Purple, ils s'installent dans les autres tours. Prue en bas, sur le terrain, traîne péniblement son balai.

Le cours de Sailor s'était bien passé. Galaxia n'a fait que de parler de ce qu'elles allaient faire jusqu'en juin en classe … Donc, aucunes des élèves n'avaient pas pu voir la vrai face cachée de la prof sadique. Mais elles vont vite voir et comprendre. Et surtout morfler. Là, elle avait paru gentille et calme. Oh, ce n'est qu'apparence. Une vraie fourbe en réalité !

Une sournoise qui cache bien son jeu …

Mais si elle était calme et souriante, c'était bien entendu parce qu'elle pensait à la colle de Prue. La prof avait fixé la date pour samedi soir. Un samedi lourd en programme … Matin cours de mission, après-midi répétition de la pièce et le soir colle … Long samedi qui attends la belle blonde qui se traîne vers le milieu de terrain vers madame Bibine qui la fixe arriver inquiète de la pâleur de la jeune fille :

**-Vous allez bien, miss Delcamps ?**

**-Au meilleure de ma forme, Madame Bibine …**

**-Si vous le dites.**

Bien entendu, la blonde est ironique dans ses propos. Elle a de quoi baliser pour samedi soir. Avec ce joyeux programme, ça ne sera pas étonnant qu'elle en tombe dans les pommes à la fin cette sordide journée !

Une voix éclate au-dessus d'eux. La voix horrible de Malefoy résonne dans tout le stade donnant un terrible mal de tête à la blonde qui plaque sa main sur son front, découragée. Arrivera-t-elle à tenir sur son balai? Bonne question …

A la demande du blond, elle enfourche son balai et tape du pied le sol pour s'élever :

**-Ne vous plaignez pas si vous chutez dans l'inconscience, miss Delcamps. Réplique Bibine, d'un air grave. Il est encore temps de redescendre et de …**

**-Et de renoncer à une place dans l'équipe ?**

**-Je dis ça pour vous, miss … Qu'importe. Faites attention.**

Prue n'entend plus, s'élevant plus haut, énervée. Elle n'espère pas non plus tomber dans les pommes en plein vol, ça ne le ferait pas du tout … Elle entend qu'on hurle son prénom. Sur une tribune, Hilary et les filles sont rassemblées et encouragent la blonde qui sourit, en respirant à pleins poumons …

Le vent la rafraîchit et ses yeux reprennent leurs paillettes de vie. Elle se sent revivre en poussant à fond son balai pour voltiger autour du terrain …

Malefoy explique qu'il aura les quatre habituels équipes de Poudlard, les quatre maisons, en somme plus une autre pour les élèves de Sun Purple.

Prue remarque qu'elle est l'une des rares filles à postuler pour son équipe avec Riyu, Sakura et Ayumi …

La blonde soupire pendant que Malefoy fait passer les postulants de Poudlard avant. Il commence par sa maison, choisissant presque la même équipe qu'il avait avant …

Puis Harry fait de même pour Griffondor en constituant une nouvelle équipe mais en reprenant Ginny et Ron.

Prue eut une moue en coin en voyant le regard amoureux d'Harry envers la rousse. Non, pas vraiment de la jalousie envers la rousse mais envers les deux … Ils sont vraiment amoureux tous les deux … Ca se voit.

Les deux autres maisons passent par la suite puis Malefoy pense à un vote parmi les élèves de Sun Purple pour désigner le capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch.

Grâce à la magie, il amène vers lui des papiers pliés avec le nom d'un des postulants sur le terrain. Avec l'aide, de son ex ennemi et toujours rival, il déplie les papiers, disant à voix haute le nom écrit et Hermione marque sur un tableau le nombre de vote comme si ils sont en plein vote de délégués de classe.

A la fin, stupeur côté de Prue qui n'avait pas fait gaffe jusqu'à maintenant à ce maudit vote. Elle ne croit pas à sa bonne étoile pour ça. Mais là …

**-Les votes sont serrés. Entre Kaï et Prue. Nos deux tourtereaux …**

Serrement de poing de Prue. Elle va le tuer, elle va finir par tuer ce crétin de blond qui se mêle de tout avec joie …

**-On va donc refaire un vote !**

A nouveau les papiers pliés défilent vers Malefoy. On recommence le dépouillage …

**-Kaï Hiwatari !**

Personne cette fois n'avait voté pour Prue, changeant de tout au tout. Et la blonde se demande bien pourquoi ! C'est inexplicable. C'est avec horreur qu'elle voit Kaï monter rejoindre Malefoy et les autres.

Le rabat-joie se nomme toute suite poursuiveur d'office. Prue craint vraiment … Car elle se demande s'il va la prendre dans l'équipe … Le connaissant …

A nouveau, le choix se fait en voyant les postulants passer. Naruto sera gardien, pour ne pas changer. Sasuke poursuiveur … Sakura arrive à être batteuse. Tala le troisième poursuiveur …

**-J'hésite à mettre Prue soit en batteuse ou soit attrapeuse …**

Prue sert les poings en entendant la réflexion du rabat-joie. Elle menace de voler vers lui et de lui foutre un poing. Il le voit et avec un regard assez étrange qui fait rougir Prue :

**-C'est mieux attrapeuse pour toi. Ton agilité, ta souplesse, ta légèreté et ton intelligence iront très bien pour ce poste ! Et pour la dernière batteuse … Riyu ! **

Et voilà, l'équipe est complète et Prue peut enfin respirer. Toujours en l'air, elle relâche ses angoisses et maux … En fait, elle lâche tout d'un coup …

Un cri strident éclate et tous pointent Prue du doigt en train de tomber dans le vide, inconsciente. Sur une tribune, Audy sourit devant la scène. Mais elle fait une grimace quand elle voit Kaï foncer vers la blonde avec son balai pour la rattraper au vol mais quelqu'un est plus rapide que lui.

Sasuke, plus près, la rattrape avec difficulté mais arrive à stabiliser son balai sous le choc. Ayant un peu de mal, vu qu'il ne sait pas beaucoup se servir d'un balai volant …

**-Juste à temps … Franchement, ça devient une habitude que tu tombes dans les pommes … Tu n'es pas enceinte, au fait ?**

Ironique, Sasuke parle au vent vu que Prue est toujours inconsciente dans ses bras …

Dans l'infirmerie, un peu plus tard, Sasuke fixe la demoiselle se reposer avec à ses côtés son capitaine en foot et maintenant au quidditch. L'Uchiwa se tourne un moment vers Kaï, l'air étrange et le rabat-joie ne comprend pas ce regard :

**-Quoi ?**

**-Dis moi … tu me le dirais si tu t'aurais tapé Prue, hein ?**

Kaï ouvre de grands yeux en fixant son camarade de classe puis eut un rire aigre tout en croisant les bras. Puis il redevient sérieux en soufflant :

**-Non, je ne me le suis pas tapé. **

**-Ha …**

**-Et elle n'ai pas enceinte. Enfin je le pense … Sinon avec qui, elle aurait pu …**

Sasuke se tait en voyant le visage de son frère passer puis disparaître pour réapparaître furtivement comme s'il essayait de voir ce qui se passé par delà la vitre qui sépare l'infirmerie et le couloir. Le cadet des Uchiwa s'étonne devant le comportement de son frère aîné …

Kaï étant de dos à la scène, se creuse les méninges :

**-Mais vu que toi tu as douté sur ce fait … On va finir par croire que j'ai couché avec …**

**-KAÏ HIWATARI !**

La voix cristalline et « douce » arrive à l'oreille du rabat-joie qui malgré lui sursaute de peur. Il se tourne enfin pour voir arriver Mylène hors d'elle.

Elle aussi, tout comme Sasuke, avait eu la même conclusion. Et avant même que l'infirmière ne débarque pour rassurer et pour empêcher une guerre nucléaire, Mylène hurle sur ce pauvre Kaï, le tenant par le col :

**-Comment as-tu osé engrosser ma filleule ? Comment as-tu peux ? Espèce de pervers ! Je vais t'envoyer au bagne vite fait bien fait … !**

**-Mylène-sama ! Mylène-sama !**

**-Quoi encore ?**

L'infirmière se recroqueville sur elle-même, tétanisée par la rage de la sous-directrice. Kaï profite pour souffler mais ne peut pas s'enfuir, vu que Mylène le tient toujours par le col. Le rabat-joie a perdu de sa superbe et est horrifié par la tournure des évènements …

**-Mylène-sama … Ne vous inquiétez pas, calmez vous …**

**-Ha oui ? Comment voulez vous que je me calme ? A dix-sept ans, se conduire comme tel … Tel des dévergondés sans respect …**

**-Votre filleule n'est pas enceinte. Et qui plus est … Elle est … toujours …**

Sasuke fait style de rien pour rapprocher son oreille. Son frère fait de même mais a très bien compris … Kaï, lui, ne peut échapper même s'il le voulait, d'entendre le mot sans pour autant être gêné.

**-Donc vous voyez, on le saurait si elle l'aurait fait, Mylène-sama.**

Kaï lève les bras pour rappeler sa présence et s'éclaircit avec difficulté la voix :

**-Vous voyez ? Je l'ai pas touché !**

**-Toi !**

Mylène le secoue à nouveau puis le fixe dans les yeux. Rassurée à moitié, elle est toujours en colère :

**-Ecoute moi bien et fous le toi dans ton crâne ainsi que tous les garçons présents !**

Elle pointe son doigt tour à tour sur Sasuke, puis le pauvre Kaï et en dernier sur Itachi qui s'en veut d'être passé à l'infirmerie, même s'il était inquiet :

**-Surtout retenez et faites passer le mot à tous ces sacs à hormones dehors**.

Certains auraient put rire mais sous la rage que l'on ressent, ce n'est pas possible de rire …

**-Que je n'apprenne pas que l'un de vous ai osé passer à l'acte avec elle avant ses dix-huit ans et qui plus est qu'elle en tomberait enceinte ! Sinon …**

En entendant des gloups apeurés surtout un plus fort derrière les rideaux que vient de pousser Prue pour cacher sa honte. Bien entendu elle s'était réveillée sous les cris …

Elle se rappelle d'un moment lors de la première épreuve …

_« Prue se lève en prenant ses affaires et sa chaise et va vers sa marraine, toute penaude :_

_**-Tu as conversé avec l'un de tes esprits et comme je suis une gardienne j'ai presque tout entendu !**_

_**-GLOUPS !**_

_**-Silence Prue ! J'ai dit presque, il y a des mots qui m'ont échappé, malheureusement et des mots intéressants en plus …**_

_**-Heureusement, encore un peu et j'étais compromit … Enfin pas moi mais Lisbeth et son épreuve à la noix …**_

_**-Je sais pour cette épreuve, je ne suis pas bête. Assis toi et écrit ! Et vite ! Il te reste plus que quarante minutes !**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_Prue l'a dit d'une petite voix, toute rouge :_

_**-T'es pas contre ?**_

_**-On en reparlera plus tard ! Ecrit et vite !**_

_**-Ok … Je me sens toute bête maintenant …**_

_**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerais des conseils même si …**_

_Mylène manque de laisser couler une larme, émue bizarrement, elle n'arrive pas à croire que sa filleule est devenue une femme et qu'elle devra la laisser bientôt aux mains des prédateurs, ce qu'on appelle plus communément « hommes » … »_

Retour présent …

**-Sinon, je ne dis pas ce qu'il restera de vos précieux bijoux de famille. Ou soit …**

Elle lâche brutalement Kaï avec un sourire suffisant pour dire qu'elle réserve un sort bien plus cruel.

Elle se tourne vers les rideaux tirés, le regard grave :

**-Profite de te reposer, ma chère. Demain, on aura une conversation très intéressante. Convie tes esprits surtout Elisabeth. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Pour une certaine épreuve … Qu'on mette les points sur les « i ».**

Puis elle se retire de l'infirmerie, ayant reprit son calme olympien. Ce qui laisse prévoir le pire …

Gêné, Sasuke sort laissant Kaï se remettre de ses émotions. Prue pousse légèrement le rideau, toute penaude :

**-Désolée …**

Kaï lève les yeux vers elle puis sans un mot sort de l'infirmerie, l'air indifférent. Il laisse planter là, Prue, qui se mord la lèvre, le cœur battant encore de peur. Demain sera une rude journée. Mylène voulait parler de cette stupide épreuve. Et Prue sait déjà ce qu'allait dire sa marraine à ce sujet …

Mais le pire c'est la crise qu'elle a fait devant Kaï et Sasuke. Surtout devant Kaï …

Prue rougit. Cette scène aurait été pire car ça aurait très bien pu arriver vu les avances du rabat-joie. Maintenant, le pauvre … doit être refroidit après ça …


	27. Une Journée Bien Remplie

**Chapitre 26 :**** Une journée bien remplie.**

La pire des journées, c'est aujourd'hui. Prue en se levant, le pense trop bien. Lentement, elle se dirige dans la salle de bain, traînant des pieds, jusqu'au miroir de la pièce. Sa tête affiche bien le programme de cette charmante journée. Matin : Cours de comportement en mission avec Galaxia. Après midi : Répétition de la pièce de théâtre. Et soir : Colle avec Galaxia …

Prue s'écroule sur le meuble de la salle bain, effondrée. Quelle journée … Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour éviter tout ça … Mais le pire … La confrontation, ce midi, avec Mylène au sujet de l'épreuve.

La blonde est plus que maudite … Elle n'en a pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, rien que d'y penser. Rien d'étonnant qu'elle est des cernes sous les yeux … En la voyant, Ino allait encore dire que Prue avait encore passé la nuit avec Kaï …

Prue frappe du poing le meuble, en grognant, sa tête dans son bras gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? On se le demande …

La porte de chambre claque en s'ouvrant, laissant débarquer, de bonne humeur, la dame de compagnie :

**-Debout, il est l'heure de se lever, Prue-hime !**

Une voix faible et pâteuse répond à la voix joyeuse et dynamique :

**-J'suis debout …**

Patty entre dans la salle et s'horrifie à la vue. Elle court relever la blonde qui soupire. Pourquoi elle pouvait pas sécher aujourd'hui et aller nulle part ? Rester dans son lit, sous sa couette, à serrer son énorme cousin en forme de cœur … C'était pas possible ? Mince alors …

Patty aide donc Prue à se préparer pour la journée, l'arrosant d'eau pour la réveiller complètement. Le cri de la blonde résonne dans le bâtiment. Même les garçons l'ont entendu …

Avec difficultés, Prue s'habille en vitesse, réveillée enfin, mais le teint affreusement blanc. Puis, en courant, elle descend, en retard, sans prendre de petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas le temps. Patty attrape quand même un petit pain en chocolat pour son amie et maîtresse avant de la suivre en courant aussi vers le bâtiment des cours puis de grimper les marches. Elles débarquent enfin au quatrième étage quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Toutes les classes sont là et attendent. Sakura voit arriver Prue et ne se retient pas de pousser un cri d'inquiétude à la vue de sa sœur dans cet état.

Tout le monde, alors, porte son attention sur la blonde qui s'écroule, reprenant son souffle :

**-Hé ben, dis donc, grande sœur, t'as l'air morte aujourd'hui !**

**-Très drôle, Saku ! J'en peux plus, chui naze ! Crois moi si j'avais le choix, je serais pas là mais dans mon lit à dormir ! Ha ça serait le bonheur, n'empêche !**

**-Hum, du sommeil t'en as besoin à voir ! fait la voix de Tyson en approchant.**

**-Tenez, Prue-hime, mangez s'il vous plaît !**

**-J'ai pas faim, Patty et arrête de me vous vouvoyez bordel !**

**-Vous êtes très irritée quand vous manquez de sommeil, Prue-hime …**

**-Ouais et alors ! J'ai pas faim ! Na, fin de la conversation, please …**

**-Si elle commence à parler anglais, c'est qu'elle est vraiment naze … fait Hilary, tout autant fatiguée. Je me demande ce qu'on fait de nos nuits ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi !**

**-T'as ronflé ! rit Erika.**

**-Mais tais-toi !**

**-Prue-hime, s'il vous plaît !**

**-Non !**

**-Tu as ronflé, allez avoue !**

**-Je ronfle pas !**

**-Elles peuvent parler, je suis fatiguée aussi ! fait la voix d'Ino dans le troupeau.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça va être comme cours à ton avis ? demande Torhû à Yuki.**

Les voix s'emmêlent et s'élèvent, tel un brouhaha interrompu. Prue s'éloigne, crevée, les mains sur ses oreilles, elle n'ai pas la seule … Une voix sonore et féminine éclate. Ce n'est pas celle d'une prof mais de … Béa, une amie de la blonde aux yeux rouges :

**-SILENCE, BORDEL OU JE VOUS TUE TOUS, BANDE D'ABRUTIS !**

Le silence revient enfin parmi les rangs. Béa peut enfin enlever ses mains, tuant du regard tout ce beau monde qui font de même vers elle. Claire approche la brune :

**-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, Be … Béa. Tu pouvais demander le silence plus poliment.**

Puis elle chuchote dans l'oreille de la brune quelque chose que Prue ne peut pas entendre malheureusement.

**-Ok, désolée, mais fermez là, … S'il-vous-plaît. **

**-Elle a raison, fermez-là. Rétorque Audy, énervée. Ou c'est moi qui vous explose tous ! Pff …**

Elle murmure : «Ce n'est qu'une question de temps » et Prue fronce les sourcils, intriguée malgré elle. Mais elle n'y pense plus en soupirant, repensant à la journée qui l'attend.

Galaxia arrive enfin vers ses élèves et leur demande d'entrer, étonnée d'un tel silence. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle aurait dû gueuler pour avoir le silence. Bizarre qu'ils soient calmes et silencieux …

Elle fixe Prue avancer vers la porte et lui sourit sadiquement mais le perd en disant ceci :

**-T'as de la chance, t'as pas de colle avec moi mais avec Itachi et Kabuto.**

Prue se fige au seuil de la porte, heureusement, elle est la dernière :

**-Quoi ? Qui a décidé ça ?**

**-Tu es déçu ? Oh ma pauvre fille ! T'inquiètes, on aura d'autre occasion de se retrouver seule, ma belle. Comme au bon vieux temps …**

Elle pousse Prue à l'intérieur et ferme la porte. Tout le monde est déjà installé dans des gradins et la blonde se dépêche de les rejoindre, s'asseyant avec Patty, heureusement, la dame de compagnie est la seule à croire Prue. Vu qu'elle surveille la blonde 24 heures sur 24 …

Pendant que Galaxia explique le déroulement des cours qui suivront tous les samedis matin, Prue pense à ce qu'à dit la sadique à l'instant pour la colle.

Itachi et Kabuto ? Olé ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être ? Cette journée va être bonne en chute ! Ca s'était sûr … C'est ennuyant à la fin, de tomber dans les pommes tout le temps ! Tout le monde se demande quoi surtout le médecin qui ne trouve rien pour expliquer ce phénomène ! Sauf dire : « Ha la jeunesse, l'amour … et la passion ardente ! » Bon, il a fallu que Gaï passe à ce moment-là pour dire ça, le jour où elle était à l'hôpital … Prue est toujours choqué du sourire émail diamant qui accentuait ses paroles.

Une horreur !

Prue souffle discrètement, écoutant Galaxia parler des missions qu'ils feront dans la machine des illusions du Q.G des Sailor Girls … Stop ! Le Q.G ?

Prue se redresse comme un pic, d'un coup et lève son bras de la même manière comme piquée :

**-Oui, Prue, un problème ?**

**-Oui, un gros. On ne m'a pas demandé l'autorisation pour se servir de la machine des illusions !**

**-Tu n'es que la commandante que je sache et non la chef … Donc Mylène a pu donné son autorisation.**

**-C'est pas sa propriété, c'est moi qui les construite et dans mon règlement …**

**-« Aucun intrus ne doit disposer de la machine. Seules les Sailor Girls sous l'autorisation de Prue Delcamps, la commandante, ont le droit d'en disposer. » Article 20, partie 2 du règlement. Intervient Torhû en levant la main.**

**-Article 1 Partie 1 ! Enchaine Prue, en se levant entièrement. « Aucun intrus, sauf les Sailor Girls, des filles du côté du bien et quelques garçons autorisés par la chef ou la commandante, ne doivent entrés dans le Q.G des Sailor Girls. »**

**-Autorisation donnée par la chef que les tous les garçons ici présents ainsi que toutes les filles ici, ont le droit de pénétrer le Q.G. réplique Galaxia sans se démonter.**

**-Peut-être pour pénétrer le Q.G mais pas ma machine !**

Prue se rassoit, énervée, fusillant du regard Galaxia qui sourit :

**-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Prue. La chef a donné son accord. Accepte le …**

**-D'accord. Fait Prue en croisant les bras. D'accord …**

**-D'accord quoi ? Tu donnes ton approbation également ?**

**-Non, loin de moi, faire ça … Je vais désactiver ma machine, personne n'y mettra les pattes. Personne à part moi, ne peut la remettre.**

**-Tu fais ta rebelle ? Ok … J'en parlerais avec Mylène.**

**-Moi également, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Galaxia continue de sourire ainsi que Prue. Les filles derrière Prue, se parlent entre elles en chuchotant, excitées de ce qui allait suivre à présent … Le règlement de la blonde allait chuter ou allait-elle faire valoir ses droits ? Prue n'aime pas qu'on la prenne de cette manière. Mylène aurait dû en parler d'abord à Prue avant d'autoriser n'importe quoi …

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !**

**-J'ai tout à fait le droit ! Vu que je suis ta marraine ! Tu n'es pas majeur que je sache ? Si ?**

**-Non mais c'est horrible ! J'ai passé du temps sur cette machine !**

**-De quoi as-tu donc peur ? Qu'ils la cassent ?**

**-Ouais ces abrutis vont la foutre en l'air ! Te rappelles-tu avec les filles ? A chaque fois, je dois la réparer ! Brin, j'en ai marre !**

Prue se déchaîne sur sa marraine qui fait de même en accentuant. Elles sont à une table à part, dans le fond, loin des autres mais ils les entendent quand même. A quoi ça sert de se mettre aussi loin pour rien, hein ? C'est stupide. Tout le monde entend ! Mais pas pour longtemps, le ton baisse, le volume aussi car Mylène commence la conversation qu'elles devaient avoir :

**-Ecoute, on n'est pas là pour parler de ta machine, d'abord ! Sinon on ne se serait pas mit aussi loin !**

**-Je sais …**

**-Bon, d'abord … Jure moi qu'entre Kaï et toi, il n'y a rien !**

**-QUOI ?**

Prue s'étrangle avec ce qu'elle a avalé. Mais elle croit quoi là, Mylène ? Elle croit les rumeurs sur eux ?

**-Mais non, il n'a rien entre lui et moi ! JE LE DETESTE !**

**-Chut ! fait Mylène, stressée d'un coup. C'est bon j'ai compris, pas besoin de l'hurler ! Parce qu'on le dirait pas … Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu as … Une …**

**-Une ?**

Certains essaient d'écouter la fameuse conversation. Même Iro à deux pieds sur sa chaise, tend l'oreille aussi discrètement que possible. Même l'intéressé, Kaï, fait semblant de rien mais tend également l'oreille pour entendre :

**-Une simple attirance.**

Prue ouvre de grands yeux avant de siroter son sirop de fraise, les joues rosies. Peut-être bien … Mais comment l'avouer sans se faire tuer ? Trop tard, Mylène a très bien vu les rougeurs et a très bien déduit ce qu'il fallait :

**-Ha mince … Moi qui espérait vainement du contraire. Bah, tant que c'est une simple attirance.**

Elle jette ensuite un regard glacial à la pauvre Prue à qui le sirop de fraise passe par ses narines en s'étranglant. Un regard qui fait frissonner la blonde qui va avoir vraiment peur … Pour son propre bien, il faut que ce soit qu'une simple attirance, une simple ! Elle ravale sa salive en s'essuyant le nez et la bouche du sirop.

**-Bien enchaînons ! Ecoute très attentivement, je commence par ce qui est personnel. Donc voilà, je vais enfin te parler des garçons et du danger qui t'attend !**

Prue ouvre de nouveau des grands yeux, sentant qu'elle va vomir tout ce qu'elle a pu avaler entre temps … Mylène, dans son discours, traite les hommes de tous les noms, le affluent de tous les maux possibles et imaginables et arrive sur le sujet du sexe :

**-Il faut absolument que tu te protége lors des rapports ! Absolument ! Et surtout attend des 18 ans ou je tue direct, sur place ! Et pas d'enfants tout de suite ! Protége toi bien ! Et si un jour tu tombes dans un lieu avec un mec et que tu ne peux pas te protéger car rien sur place te le permets …**

**-Oui ?**

Mylène marque une pause en levant le doigt puis pointe Prue, très en colère :

**-TU NE FAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! TU LE REPOUSSES ! TU LE CATAGNES ! Et vous attendez vos 18 ans, que vous soyez dans une chambre, avec une tonne de capotes sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu'une fameuse pilule du lendemain pour éviter d'être enceinte. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, tu sais, mon poussin …**

Prue s'étrangle vraiment avec un morceau coincé dans sa gorge. Elle s'agite puis tombe à la renverse, s'affolant. Mylène aussi, en contournant la table en vitesse pour aider sa filleule au bord de l'étouffement …

**-Ca va mieux, mon poussin ?**

Prue, rouge, se remet de ses émotions, regardant partir ses sauveurs, Iro et Itachi vers la table des profs. Itachi lui a fait du bouche à bouche ! Prue, toute retournée, n'en revient pas ! Fin bref, il l'avait déjà embrassé mais bon … Ca fait toujours un choc … Et pis, au moins ça passe bien devant Mylène qui pense que Prue est extrêmement gênée que ces profs lui ont fait du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque pour extirper le morceau avalé …

**-Ouais ça va mieux … J'ai vu ma vie défiler à nouveau devant mes yeux … J'ai l'habitude maintenant.**

Mylène se pince les lèvres. Elle va enfin venir sur un sujet plus sérieux et grave. Mais avant …

**-Surtout, ne te laisse pas embobiner par ton troisième esprit, Elisabeth. Laisse la dire. Contrôle toi, lutte contre elle. Fais lui bien comprendre que tu dois attendre tes 18 ans. Voire même le mariage si possible mais maintenant, plus rien n'est comme avant … Il y a moins de romantisme, que du cul par excellence … bon voilà, mes conseils sur ça, maintenant …**

Elle fixe gravement Prue qui s'étonne en avalant sa salive, apeurée.

**-Il se pourrait que les ténèbres aient envoyés des démons au sein de l'école …**

**-Impossible !**

**-Si, c'est possible. Sunshine est affaibli depuis la perte de ses souverains. Les démons peuvent à présent entrer comme dans un moulin. Regarde la zone interdite. Avant, on l'appelait la zone prospère. Maintenant, ça grouille de démons. Bien entendu, les démons envoyés doivent être des démons supérieurs capable de s'infiltrer aisément …**

Prue pense à Audrey mais cette dernière est trop nulle pour y arriver et trop malchanceuse, elle se ferait vite repérer … La blonde ne voit pas le regard sur elle, d'une autre blonde aux yeux rouge qui sourit froidement.

**-Ecoute, à présent, fais très attention. Si, on est vraiment infiltré, Sunshine est en danger. Touchée de l'intérieur, Sunshine devient encore plus faible qu'avant. On ne pourra rien faire contre une attaque des démons ou encore des autres planètes qui rêvent de notre perte pour régner sur l'univers.**

**-Je dois trouver si oui on est infiltrés et trouver qui ils sont.**

**-Mais tu ne fais rien d'autres que ça. On s'en occupe. Fais pas de conneries, par pitié !**

Prue soupire en grognant :

**-Ok …**

**-Brave filleule ! Bon j'y vais ! A ce soir !**

**-Hé ! Attends !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as mit Itachi et Kabuto !**

**-Et alors ? Tu échappes au pire, n'oublie pas mon poussin !**

**-Mouais … Mais pourquoi « à ce soir » ?**

**-Pour te donner moi-même ta punition, ils te surveilleront seulement, mon poussin ! Alors à ce soir !**

Mylène se dépêche de se lever et de poser son plateau, pour disparaître aussi toujours autant stressée. Par quoi ? Tout est réglé non ? 'Fin bref …

Et au fait, quelle punition ? Elle fait peur, la marraine d'un coup …

Prue arrive en traînant le pas vers le gymnase où se dérouleront les répétitions pour la pièce de théâtre. Les autres sont déjà là, installant le décor sans attendre. Tous sont hyper enthousiasmé et impatient. Sauf Prue. Rien d'étonnant …

Attention, à 10 heures, à tribord, un truc identifiable, une personne qui plus est, une personne non désirée approche, le pas assuré vers la blonde qui regarde où elle pourrait fuir :

**-On ne fuit pas son destin. Fait Kaï, tout sourire arrogant en la dévorant des yeux. Allez viens, c'est l'heure d'essayer ta tenue pour la pièce. Sakura t'attend avec impatience …**

Il l'attrape par l'épaule et l'entraîne avec lui, la tirant presque. Les bras croisés, Prue se laisse faire, l'air énervé et « échauffé ». Encore là, rien d'étonnant …

En effet, Sakura attend sa sœur avec une impatience non dissimulé bien au contraire. Elle attrape la blonde par le bras et la tire derrière des rideaux. Shizune est déjà là, s'activant sur les costumes aidée d'Hinata et d'Ino. Sakura entraîne Prue derrière les travailleuses où est caché un mannequin de bois habillé … D'une somptueuse robe. La même que celle que Prue avait lors de la soirée de noël.

**-Je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre avec Patty. Elle est magnifique ! C'est celle que tu portais à noël à ce qu'on m'a dit ! En plus, coïncidence, elle ressemble à celle de Belle dans le dessin animé !**

**-Sublime … soupire Prue, enthousiasmée.**

**-Bien, allez, mets-là ! Je veux te voir la porter !**

**-Ok …**

Prue retire la robe du mannequin avec douceur puis se tourne vers les quatre autres qui attendent …

**-Euh … Oui, Prue ?**

**-Hé bien … Vous allez rester là ?**

**-Ben oui, où irons nous … Ho mais on est des filles ! Déshabilles-toi et enfiles là !**

Derrière le rideau, les garçons se rapprochent pour essayer de tout voir … Même Neji qui tousse faussement avant de les rejoindre.

Malheureusement, Sakura arrive et les darde d'un regard noir en resserrant les rideaux pour qu'ils ne voient rien. Naruto prend peur et part en courant croyant que la fleur de cerisier lui réserve son poing spécial pervers.

Prue enfile enfin sa robe, rassurée.

**-Bon, on va commencer par répéter la fin ! crit Iro, pressé.**

**-Pervers ! **

C'est la voix de Prue qui résonne dans les coulisses. Enervée, elle voudrait aller lui dire sa façon de penser mais se retient, furieuse. Elle voit Kaï passer et siffler. Mais vu sa tête, la blonde explose de rire. Le jeune homme a déjà enfilé sa tenue de « bête ».

**-Ha ma belle …**

**-Scène 9 : le combat ! crit Iro en l'interrompant.**

Les rideaux s'ouvrent sur Neji, Kaïro, Sasuke, Ray, Kiba, Matt, Taï, Marcello, Mathias et Sky. A leur tête, ce fier Dimitrov, qui depuis la scène, fait un clin d'œil à Prue dans les coulisses, ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur.

**-Commencez !**

**-Il faut tuer cette bête ! Et sauver Belle ! crit Dimitrov.**

**-Oui ! Tuons la bête ! Sauvons Belle !**

Fourches levées, les garçons essaient de se montrer déterminés et féroces envers la maquette du château sur leur côté. Une fausse pluie tombe sur eux :

**-Libre à vous de prendre tout ce qui vous plaira ! Mais n'oubliez pas, la bête est à moi !**

Dimitrov se sent à merveille dans son rôle de méchant et de chef … Pour une première répét', il est le seul sans script en mains … A croire qu'il a tout révisé en une semaine à peine …

**-Tuons la bête !**

Les garçons avec un tronc font semblant de défoncer la porte en carton du château.

**-Tuons la bête ! Tuons la bête !**

Les garçons font céder la porte et le rideau se referme pour s'ouvrir aussitôt sur une salle du château, montrant que les garçons fouillent la salle. Dimitrov fait en sorte de chercher la bête. En arrière plan, on voit Prue, dans une autre robe que tout à l'heure, pour ne pas l'abîmer et surtout parce que dans cette scène, elle ne porte pas la belle robe. Les rideaux se ferment à nouveau et s'ouvre sur la bête qui a l'air mal. Mais Dimitrov approche, décidé à en finir … Il brandit son arc vers la bête qui ne fait rien, triste. Dimitrov tire sur elle et elle crit de douleur. Le cri est si douloureux à l'oreille, comme si elle avait vraiment été touchée. Iro n'a pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Dimitrov continue et ne la laisse pas tranquille. Il lui saute dessus, cassant la fausse fenêtre au passage. Le rideau se ferme et s'ouvre sur la bête qui souffre terriblement, bizarrement, on dirait vraiment qu'elle souffre … Dimitrov donne un coup de pied à la tête de la bête :

**-Debout ! Alors la bête ! rit-il d'un rire sadique. On est trop gentil pour se battre ?**

Iro laisse la scène se finir, pensant que c'est un bon début. Il dira par la suite ce qu'il faudra retoucher, changer après. Il laisse Dimitrov continuer …

La bête ne bouge pas sous la remarque et Dimitrov recule pour prendre un pic derrière lui …

**-NON ! crit Prue dans les coulisses.**

**-Belle … fait très faiblement Kaï sous son masque.**

Iro pense que le jeune homme joue à merveille comme Dimitrov et ne pense pas au pire …

**-Non ! Gontran ! Non !**

Dimitrov va abattre le pic quand péniblement, la bête l'arrête en grognant si fort qu'Iro s'étonne mais ne bouge pas. La bête et Dimitrov se lancent dans le combat alors. Avec un peu de mal pour la bête …

**-Kaï ! Tu dois prendre l'avantage !**

Iro intervient un moment. Dimitrov sourit et laisse l'avantage à la bête mais celle-ci se cache pour éviter le combat.

**-Bats-toi espèce de lâche ! crit Dimitrov en la cherchant.****Alors comme ça, tu as eu la prétention de l'aimer et de la garder prisonnière ? **

La fausse pluie continue à tomber sur lui et il continue, pic toujours en mains :

**-Tu crois honnêtement qu'elle aurait hésité une seconde entre une bête et un homme comme moi ?**

Iro sourit. Dimitrov joue très bien son rôle et s'applique en se l'appropriant presque.

La bête sort de sa cachette, se tenant l'épaule, comme si elle a encore mal mais personne n'en fait la remarque. Elle est derrière Dimitrov mais celui-ci la sentit et se retourne pour de nouveau l'attaquer.

**-Ton heure a sonné, la bête ! Belle est à moi ! **

La bête se retrouve au bord de la scène et peut tomber à tout instant. Mais elle se reprend en repoussant Dimitrov, le faisant tomber à terre. Elle l'attrape avec difficulté par le cou et le suspend au-dessus du vide, au bord de l'estrade …

**-Non pas ça ! Ne me tues pas ! Pitié ! Ne me tue pas ! Ne me faites pas de mal, je ferais tout ce que vous voudriez ! Tout !**

Dimitrov supplie la bête qui manque de le lâcher. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, Kaï répond tout en le reposant à terre derrière lui :

**-Allez vous en … !**

Prue arrive enfin sur le balcon, au dessus d'eux, le souffle coupé :

**-La bête !**

**-Belle … !**

Prue tend sa main vers la bête. Celle-ci essaie de grimper avec lentement et avec du mal.

**-Belle !**

Il arrive à la rejoindre et prendre sa main, levant son autre main vers le visage de la blonde, la caressant tendrement, si tendrement, que Prue en tremble légèrement, étrange.

**-Tu es revenue …!**

Cependant, le tendre moment qui attendrit tout le monde fut interrompu par Dimitrov, poignard en main, prenant en traître la bête. Normalement, c'est un faux poignard mais là c'est un vrai, il entre dans la chair de Kaï qui hurle de douleur. Prue le rattrape, ouvrant de grands yeux, effrayée. Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ! Dimitrov s'étonne du sang qu'il reçoit ou alors il fait semblant de s'étonner … Prue essaie de retenir la bête qui manque de tomber en arrière. Mais Dimitrov, lui, tombe en arrière, n'ayant plus rien à se rattraper et comme prévu, il tombe sur le matelas en dessus du balcon …

Prue remonte Kaï vers elle, en larmes, en voyant tout ce vrai sang sur lui :

**-Kaï !**

**-Qu'on arrête tout ! crit Iro en comprenant enfin.**

**-KAÏ ! Non !**

**-Comment est-ce possible ? fait Dimitrov en courant vers Iro. Je pensais que c'était un faux !**

**-Moi aussi ! Que s'est-il donc passé ? Appelez l'infirmière ! Vite !**

Prue pleure sur le pauvre Kaï qui continue de saigner abondamment, en plus de sa blessure faite au poignard, presque au niveau du cœur, il y a celle de la flèche sur son épaule … La blonde aide son compagnon a enlevé le masque horrible et le balance à côté d'eux, en rage. Comment tout ça a pu arrivé ? Ce n'est pas possible !

**-Kaï … Parle moi … Reste avec moi, je t'en prie …**

**-Prue … **

**-Kaï … Ca va aller, ils vont appeler du secours …**

**-Ca sera … Trop tard … **

**-Mais non …**

Elle se mord la lèvre. Il a raison. Il ne tiendra pas … Elle doit …

**-Je vais te soigner, ne bouge pas, je t'en prie … Reste … Avec moi …**

Kaï a un sourit en levant sa main tachée de sang vers le visage de la blonde qui attrape sa main, pleurant toujours, malade d'inquiétude :

**-Cette … Scène … Est … Parfaite, tu … Ne crois pas ? Pour la … Pièce ? C'est comme … Ca … Que Belle … a réagit … Devant la … Bête …**

**-Je sais ! Chut ! Ne parles plus … Je vais te soigner, je te le promets ! Tiens bon, s'il te plaît … Kaï …**

**-On dirait … vraiment … que tu es … amoureuse … de … moi …**

**-Je ne sais pas moi-même, ce que je ressens …**

Kaï tousse du sang, sa main sur la joue de la blonde glisse et sa tête tombe sur le côté. Le cœur de Prue se bloque :

**-Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Kaï !**

Elle approche ses mains vers la blessure et se concentre.

**-Faites que ça marche … Faites que ça marche … JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !**

Comme si le ciel l'a entendu, son pouvoir marche et une lumière jaune éclaire ses mains. Elle soigne rapidement Kaï, en priant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle referme les deux blessures par magie … Juste à temps.

**-PRUE ! On arrive !**

Une équipe médicale arrive et Prue rit, en s'écroulant sur Kaï qui se réveille de sa demi inconscience. C'est nerveux, ses nerfs ont lâché à la petite blonde qui s'agrippe comme une désespérée à Kaï, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage …

**-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à cette colle, après ce qui s'est passé, Prue, tu sais ?**

**-J'y vais, je suis collée, j'ai fais une bêtise et je vais bien !**

**-Tu es sûre ? Après toutes ses émotions …**

**-Marraine ! Ca va, j'ai dit ! Merci !**

Prue remet sa veste en rage, secoue ses cheveux, prête à partir vers la salle de colle. Mais cependant, après avoir prit ses affaires, elle s'arrête sur le seuil de l'infirmerie … Mylène soupire et voyant que l'infirmière est partie dans les couloirs, elle se décide enfin à faire de même pour enfin laisser seuls, Prue et Kaï.

La blonde sourit légèrement puis approche du lit du rescapé :

**-Combien de temps je vais rester ici ? demande celui-ci, énervé. Je vais bien ! Tu m'as soigné, oui ou merde ?**

**-Oui et … Non. Je suis peut-être l'élue mais on sait jamais. Simple précaution …**

**-Hm …**

**-Au fait … Désolée.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-De ce qui t'ai arrivé …**

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute … J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas la première couille qu'on aura dans cette foutue pièce !**

Prue fait la moue en inspirant. Oh qu'il a raison, le ptit Kaï …

**-Bon j'y vais. Repose toi bien surtout.**

**-Hm …**

**-Et surtout ne crois pas que je suis amoureuse de toi !**

**-Loin de moi le penser …**

**-Je serais complètement folle de l'être, môssieur Hiwatari !**

Kaï sourit en la fixant. Elle sourit aussi puis part presque en courant de l'infirmerie pour éviter ce regard brûlant … Maintenant, après cette scène, tout le monde va vraiment penser qu'elle est folle de lui … Quoique. Prue avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie. Elle crut qu'elle n'allait jamais sans remettre et que c'était vraiment finit …

En s'arrêtant devant la salle de colle, Prue baisse la tête, le visage caché, en se mordant la lèvre :

**-Je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, malheureusement … Sinon … Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !**

**-Déjà là ?**

Kabuto arrive derrière elle, souriant. Prue se redresse, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il l'ai entendu. Il le voit et continue de sourire en allant ouvrir la porte :

**-Au fait, Itachi est malade. Je serais seul à te surveiller. A moins que Mylène reste …**

**-Malade ?**

**-Oui, malade.**

**-Ha …**

**-Rien de grave, rassure toi.**

**-Ha bon …**

**-Allez entre …**

**-Me voilà ! fait Mylène en entrant en coupe vent. Bon, je sais qu'Itachi est souffrant mais désolée Kabuto tu seras seul avec … **

**-… Moi. Soupire Prue. C'est pas un drame.**

**-Pas de bêtise ! Surveille la bien, Kabuto ! Je te fais confiance, voilà le sujet ! Bye !**

Mylène part aussitôt comme elle était venue. Laissant Kabuto et Prue dans le silence. Kabuto, toujours souriant, pour ne pas changer, donne la copie à Prue puis va s'asseoir au bureau de la salle.

Prue s'installe donc à la table du premier rang en face de lui et lit le sujet. Un sujet d'histoire de la magie … Quelle tuile.

Elle inspire en sortant sa trousse de son sac et commence à lire.

Les minutes passent et Prue soupirant fortement, arrête.

**-C'est si difficile que ça ?**

**-T'as jamais lu les sujets de Mylène, toi ! Regarde !**

Kabuto se lève et s'assoit près de Prue pour lire. Il fronce les sourcils, souriant :

**-C'est vrai que c'est indigeste ! Je ne peux t'aider malheureusement. **

**-Merci quand même.**

Il rit puis pose sa main sur le crâne de Prue et le caresse comme si c'est une petite fille :

**-Au fait, Kabuto …**

**-Quoi ?**

Kabuto enlève sa main aussitôt, craignant le pire :

**-Oui ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Itachi ?**

**-Euh …**

Kabuto allait dire « chagrin d'amour » mais se retient :

**-Ha un petit rhume qui le cloue au lit …**

**-Tu me le dirais si ça me concerne ?**

**-Mais oui … Allez, tout ne tourne pas forcément autour de toi. Termine, il te reste une heure.**

**-Ok …**

**-Ha et aussi, la note de ce sujet compte. **

**-Mince …**

Prue finit donc ce sujet, le cœur lourd. Kabuto lui cache quelque chose et elle le sent …


	28. La StValentin Part1 Le début de la folie

**Chapitre 27 :**** La St Valentin Partie 1 Le début de la folie**

Kabuto, à quelques jours de la St Valentin, le lendemain de la colle de Prue, arrive, plateau en main vers sa chambre qu'il partage avec Itachi depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant. Nos deux profs le plus appréciés des élèves de Sun Purple. On se demande bien pourquoi, hein ?

Mais ne voyez pas là, une quelque relation entre Itachi et Kabuto, lorsque ce dernier entre avec un plateau de petit déjeuner pour son cher collègue qui rappelons le, est « souffrant ».

Depuis hier, Itachi semble prit d'un mal inconnu et cela a étonné son entourage surtout Kabuto. Jamais, on avait vu Itachi se sentir mal. Un brave ninjas comme lui …

Personne n'y a crut au début, surtout pas le prof de maths. Il a essayé de sortir son ami du mutisme hier après midi et du lit également … Mais rien à marcher. Kabuto a alors comprit en voyant Prue le soir même. Ca concerne bel et bien la blonde …

**-Itachi, c'est puéril. C'est qu'une gamine de 17 ans et demi …**

**-…**

**-Tu devrais abandonner. Elle l'aime vraiment, tu sais …**

«**-Je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, malheureusement … Sinon … Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !** »se souvient-il d'hier. Il avait tout entendu et avait fait semblant d'arriver seulement et de ne faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu …

**-Elle l'aime … Et tu le sais, pertinemment sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! Si jamais, tu ne viens pas assurer tes cours, lundi, je vais voir Mylène et tout lui dire !**

**-Elle sait.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Elle sait que je l'aime.**

**-Prue ?**

**-Mylène sait que j'aime Prue ! Voilà t'es content ?**

**-Depuis quand ?**

Ahuris, Kabuto fixe son collègue se retourner dans son lit pour mieux s'emmitoufler dans son lit.

**-Depuis un moment, déjà …**

**-Sérieux ?**

**-Elle sait tout, et tu le sais bien !**

**-Bon ok, et elle en pense quoi ?**

**-Elle veut ma mort …**

**-Je n'en doute pas …**

**-Merci de l'aide …**

**-Itachi, écoute …**

On tape à leur porte au moment où Kabuto allait faire la morale à son ami. Il se tourne vers la porte, interdit. Itachi se cache dans sa couverture, effrayé :

**-C'est Mylène ! Elle va m'arracher … tu sais quoi !**

**-Euh … Mais non … T'as encore rien fait … Je me trompe ?**

La couverture tremblante n'est que sa seule réponse …

La gorge serrée, Kabuto approche lentement vers la porte, la main tremblante. Complice depuis le début, il sait qu'il va s'en prendre plein la tête. Il a suggéré à son collègue de renouer avec Prue. Mauvais conseil …

Il inspire mais à peine va-t-il ouvrir la porte que la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur … Prue :

**-Ha que coucou, mister ! On est malade ?**

**-Prue ?**

**Flash Back :**

_**-Prue-hime, je vous interdis de le faire …**_

_**-Patty, tais-toi et couvre moi. C'est un ordre !**_

_**-Mais, Prue-hime !**_

_Patty fixait Prue en train d'enfiler une tenue de soubrette. La blonde voulait vérifier les dires de Kabuto au sujet d'Itachi. Et si c'était la faute de la jeune fille ? N'a-t-elle pas entendu qu'il allait faire sa déclaration il y a quelques jours à l'hôpital ? Il l'aime et sachant, ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Kaï, Itachi devait déprimer. Prue devait parler d'urgence à Itachi … Même si … Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait même pas ses réels sentiments envers son prof d'italien._

_**-En route !**_

_Prue empoigne sa dame de compagnie offusquée de la situation qui va se passer :_

_**-On va se faire tuer !**_

_**-M'en fiche ! 'Veux savoir !**_

_**-Mais …**_

_**-Il y a de pas de mais ! On fonce !**_

_Vite dit, vite fait, elles foncent vers le dortoir des profs. Prue ordonne à Patty de la couvrir pendant sa « visite » et de la prévenir si « le monstre » arrive._

_Et c'est ainsi que Prue défonce presque la porte …_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Retour présent. Kabuto fixe une folle hystérique de blonde, habillée en soubrette, observons que la jupe est très mini et que le prof de math, pervers, en bave littéralement. Mais il le cache subtilement en mettant son poing devant sa bouche, toussant faussement.

Itachi, quant à lui, sursaute dans son lit et se met en position assis, surpris :

**-Prue ? Mais que fous-tu là ?**

**-J'ai appris que t'étais malade, mister ! Je viens aux nouvelles ! Et si tu veux, je me propose de te soigner … À ma manière.**

Le « à ma manière » est accentuée d'un sourire sournois. Notons que les yeux de la blonde sont violets et … On saura plus tard. Elle accourt vers Itachi qui perd le nord :

**-N'approche pas ! Mylène va nous tuer ! Enfin, me tuer !**

**-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Itachi-kun ?**

**-Ben, de ta marraine ! La fauve !**

**-Ma marraine …**

**-PRUE DELCAMPS !**

Le bâtiment est secoué de part en part sous le cri de Mylène. Cette dernière suivit de Patty, arrive dans la chambre où Kabuto semble avoir mystérieusement disparu. Folle de rage, la sous directrice voit Prue à moitié sur ce pauvre Itachi qui demande grâce :

**-DESCENDS DE LA, CLAIRE !**

**-Oui, oui, tout de suite ! **

Mais au contraire, elle s'allonge complètement sur le brun qui devient aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot :

**-TOUTE DE SUITE !**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Prue, dans la salle commune, fixe sa dame de compagnie bizarrement :

**-Mais au fait, on était pas chez les profs, voir Itachi, non ?**

Patty soupire fortement en s'écroulant presque sur la table près de son assiette. La blonde ne se souvient vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé et heureusement. Elle se serait sentit mal.

Les autres, aussi apparemment, car ils demandent tous des explications sur les cris qu'ils ont entendu :

**-'Sais pô … répond seulement Prue, l'air songeuse.**

Tout le monde soupire devant le manque de réaction de la blonde qui a l'air sur des nuages aujourd'hui.

Si la blonde est en mode rêverie dans ses nuages, d'autres filles le sont mais sur terre. Ino et son groupe ne font que parler de la St Valentin qui approche à grands pas. Alors que les garçons, eux, pensent aux vacances qu'ils espèrent arriver vite.

Certains voudraient échapper à la furie des filles lors des remises des fameux cadeaux à la St Valentin. D'autres, au contraire, en bavent. Ceux-là veulent des cadeaux un peu … Disons, spéciaux. Bande de pervers !

Au fond de la salle, Kaï mange accompagné de Sasuke, Tala et Brian. L'Hiwatari soupire en repoussant son assiette :

**-Hé bien, Kaï, tu en fais une tête aujourd'hui …**

**-Tu trouves ? Pff …**

**-Dis donc, j'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester, vieux … fait Sasuke en finissant son assiette. Prue aussi. Tu aurais vu comment elle pleurait comme une madeleine …**

**-Pff …**

_**« -Kaï … Parle moi … Reste avec moi, je t'en prie …**_

_**-Prue … **_

_**-Kaï … Ca va aller, ils vont appeler du secours …**_

_**-Ca sera … Trop tard … **_

_**-Mais non …**_

_Elle se mord la lèvre. Il a raison. Il ne tiendra pas … Elle doit …_

_**-Je vais te soigner, ne bouge pas, je t'en prie … Reste … Avec moi …**_

_Kaï a un sourire en levant sa main tachée de sang vers le visage de la blonde qui attrape sa main, pleurant toujours, malade d'inquiétude :_

_**-Cette … Scène … Est … Parfaite, tu … Ne crois pas ? Pour la … Pièce ? C'est comme … Ca … Que Belle … a réagit … Devant la … Bête …**_

_**-Je sais ! Chut ! Ne parles plus … Je vais te soigner, je te le promets ! Tiens bon, s'il te plaît … Kaï …**_

_**-On dirait … vraiment … que tu es … amoureuse … de … moi …**_

_**-Je ne sais pas moi-même, ce que je ressens …**_

_Kaï tousse du sang, sa main sur la joue de la blonde glisse et sa tête tombe sur le côté. Le cœur de Prue se bloque :_

_**-Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Kaï ! »**_

Kaï ferme les yeux, songeur. Quelle idiote. Quel idiot … Il souffle, souriant bizarrement puis le perd en écroulant sa tête dans ses bras, étrange aujourd'hui à quelques jours de la saint Valentin …

_**« -Bon j'y vais. Repose toi bien surtout.**_

_**-Hm …**_

_**-Et surtout ne crois pas que je suis amoureuse de toi !**_

_**-Loin de moi le penser …**_

_**-Je serais complètement folle de l'être, môssieur Hiwatari ! »**_

**-Ca n'a vrai pas l'air d'aller, Kaï … fait Tala en se levant. Bon, j'y vais. Vous savez qu'on est obligé de participer à un cours avec les filles cet après midi ?**

**-Ha ouais ? souffle Kaï dans ses bras. Pourquoi faire ?**

**-J'sais pas. On verra bien …**

**-Si c'est un truc débile sur la Saint Valentin, je sèche toute l'aprèm. Fait Sasuke, las.**

**-Sans doute, vu que c'est bientôt … siffle Brian, tout sourire ironique en allant poser son plateau.**

Kaï se redresse, se trouvant pitoyable et se demandant ce qui lui a prit. Il se lève, prend son plateau où son assiette n'est pas finie. Il traverse la cantine vers le portique tournant pour poser son plateau sans regarder où il va. De ce fait, il rentre avec son plateau dans une personne qui elle aussi tournait pour poser son plateau.

Les contenus des plateaux volent au-dessus d'eux ainsi que les plateaux eux-mêmes. Heureusement, le désastre se fige au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Patty et Kaï lèvent la tête, étonnés et plutôt soulagés.

Prue derrière Patty, soupire. Sa main droite levée et sa deuxième tenant son plateau :

**-Idiots … Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes, merde ! Ha la, la …**

**-Merci, Prue-hime !**

**-Hum …**

Prue aide sa dame de compagnie à se relever mais pour Kaï, elle le laisse se débrouiller. Elle n'ose le regarder, rouge. Elle avale sa salive puis pousse sa dame de compagnie :

**-Kaï, dépêche toi de te lever et de dégager sinon …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ca.**

Trop tard. Kaï n'a pas le temps de comprendre que tout tombe sur sa tronche devant les autres qui éclatent de rire à la vue …

**-Je t'avais prévenu. Fait Prue en passant devant lui pour mettre son plateau.**

Hébété, il la fixe sans rien dire. Le temps qui avait figé le désastre s'était écoulé malheureusement et Kaï n'avait pas eu le temps de se pousser à temps. Malgré que Prue l'ai prévenu …

Marcy sort des croquis de son armoire que lui a donné Ebisu la veille. La jeune femme se redresse et fixe Ino et Stella mettre les mannequins de bois pendant que les garçons entrent dans la salle. La salle de cuisine est aménagée pour une après midi pour le fameux cours. Les filles sortent des vestiaires, cette fois sans leur tablier mais avec un matériel de couture. Elles se demandent quelle création, elles vont faire pour la saint Valentin. Elles auraient pensé à un cours de cuisine sur les petites douceurs au chocolat pour la fête des amoureux. Marcy a prévu bien autre chose en distribuant les croquis. Prue soupire en prenant le sien et reconnaît son dessin.

Alors c'était donc pour ça qu'Ebisu leur avait demandé de dessiner une robe de mariée … Quelle guigne. Pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas créer des robes. Mais parce qu'elle a horreur des robes de mariées …

**-Bien, je pense que vous avez tous comprit. Vous allez pouvoir créer une robe de mariée. Je rappelle que ce n'est pas obligatoire de le faire. Ce n'est pas noté et ce n'est normalement pas comprit dans le programme. Mais nous voulons vous donner ce cours et vous voir essayer de le faire ou d'apprendre. **

Les garçons soupirent et Marcy se contente de sourire :

**-Pour les garçons, c'est un smoking à faire. Soyez respectueux et essayez de le réaliser. C'est bientôt la saint Valentin, messieurs. Laissez les filles rêver un peu …**

Les garçons se fixent, l'air moqueur et les filles sifflent, mauvaises. Marcy souffle et avant de commencer son cours, demande les carnets d'appels. Neji ramène celui de sa classe de seconde B, ainsi que Temari pour la seconde C et enfin, Kyo pour la seconde D. Marcy s'étonne que celui de la seconde A n'atterrisse pas sur sa table :

**-Le carnet d'appel des secondes A, s'il vous plaît ! Qui s'en charge cette semaine ?**

Prue essaie de se cacher derrière Tyson et Naruto. C'est à nouveau elle qui est en charge du carnet et ça l'exaspère. Las, elle avait planqué le carnet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve et ça l'arrangeait pour sécher certains cours comme les maths …

**-C'est Prue qui doit s'en occuper, professeur ! Fait Zoey, en levant la main.**

**-Prue ? Où est le carnet ?**

La blonde soupire longuement avant de se lever :

**-Je crains l'avoir perdu, professeur.**

**-Vraiment ? Et où ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Prue, va au bureau des surveillants pour voir s'ils l'ont retrouvé. Sinon c'est la colle.**

**-Je suis habituée à force …**

Prue sort à ce moment-là où un garçon arrive vers la salle. Ils se bousculent sans faire exprès. Prue a alors un flash. Elle a une vision où elle voit le garçon écrire dans un cahier étrange puis rien d'autre. Le garçon s'aperçoit que la jeune fille est figée et s'en inquiète en apparence :

**-Désolé. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**-Ha … Euh … Oui … Je … Dois y aller. Désolée.**

**-Ok …**

Le garçon la regarde partir presque en courant, l'air étrange …

Dans le bureau des surveillants, un bien singulier personnage s'y trouve buvant tranquillement son café. Sur la table face à lui, il y a une part de gâteau à la crème. Ce jeune homme, surveillant depuis peu, sur la demande Mylène, est brun aux yeux noirs avec des sortes de cernes sous les yeux. Il est assis un peu étrangement, les jambes pliées ramenées vers lui. Il a les pieds nus et ne cesse de les faire bouger.

Prue entre à ce moment-là, à pas de louve, s'assurant qu'il n'y a pas Asuma dans les parages. Étonnée, elle voit le jeune homme qui lève lentement la tête vers elle. Cet homme … C'est ... Elle s'approche, souriante :

**-Hello Hideki-kun !**

Elle avance un peu plus pour vérifier qu'Asuma ne soit pas dans son bureau à côté. Heureusement, il n'y est pas et Prue peut souffler.

**-Bonjour … Prue Delcamps, je présume.**

**-Tu présumes bien, Ryuusaki !**

**-Je te prierais de m'appeler Hideki, ici, Prue …**

**-Bien, d'accord. Au moins, tu te rappelles de moi !**

**-Comment oublier une blonde survoltée qui apparaît de nulle part ? Ca serait étonnant de ma part … Alors que fais-tu là ?**

**-C'est à moi de te poser la question, très cher ami !**

**-Je suis surveillant à présent dans ton académie de magie. Mylène m'a contacté depuis peu et m'a intégré ainsi que Light Yagami que je soupçonne toujours d'être Kira.**

**-Kira … ha oui ! Celui qui tue les malfaiteurs, les assassins …**

**-Oui celui là même … Bon, à toi, que fais-tu ici **?

Prue prend un sourire forcé, prise en faute. Elle croise ses bras derrière elle, comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit. Hideki le voit et affiche un léger sourire. La blonde a de nouveau fait une bêtise. Il ne la connaît pas vraiment mais il sait sa réputation à adorer mener en bourrique qui elle veut et qui l'ennui. En ce moment, c'est les surveillants qu'elle embête depuis que Sun Purple fut ouverte, d'après les dires de la sous directrice … Une façon à Prue, de se montrer, à ce qu'on fasse attention à elle, pensa Hideki. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais la blonde est comme ça. Elle a un certain caractère incompréhensif. Elle est lunatique, changeant constamment d'humeur selon le jour, l'heure, le temps, les comportements des gens … Des sautes d'humeur assez déroutantes :

**-Dis moi, tu as encore fait quelque chose de grave ?**

Prue sursaute, étonnée qu'il dise ça, en ajoutant « encore » alors qu'il ne la ne connaît pas et qu'il est censé ne pas savoir qu'elle est comme ça. Mylène ! A tous les coups, elle le lui a dit, cette commère !

**-Ben j'ai perdu le carnet d'appel …**

Elle essaie de calmer le jeu et de faire en sorte qu'Hideki ne croit pas Mylène et ses racontars, véridique pour la plupart. Elle veut se montrer sérieuse en face du grand L, qu'elle connaît de réputation.

**-Arrête, Prue. De paraître autrement devant moi … Je ne te connais pas c'est vrai mais ta marraine te connaît bien, tes amis aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils mentiraient à ton sujet. Alors, ne joues pas avec moi et sois toi. Sois franche, s'il te plaît. Et un peu plus sérieuse. Je sais que tu peux vraiment l'être quand tu veux, c'est Mylène qui me la dit.**

Prue soupire, las. Il a raison. Elle doit être elle et pas jouer une autre, sous un masque. Montrer ses vraies émotions, ne plus faire en sorte de ressentir l'inverse de ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Mais elle est comme ça. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle camoufle le vrai derrière un masque et ne montre que sa vraie personne à des personnes de confiance. Ses amis très proches … Elle a peur de confier son vraie elle, aux autres, de peur de souffrir …

**-Désolée, Hideki-kun.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, Prue. Du moment que tu le remarques et que tu essaies de changer …**

**-Je n'ai pas dit que je changerais quoique soit. Je suis moi.**

**-Je sais. Désolée, Prue. J'essaie de te comprendre, vois-tu. Mais tu es une énigme, tu sais. Tu changes constamment d'humeur, c'est assez déroutant, je dois dire … Mais si tu ne peux ou ne veux pas changer, libre à toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de te changer ou de te dire ce que tu dois faire … Je te connais à peine et j'écoute ce que j'entends à ton sujet. Mais à l'avenir, je n'écouterais pu ce qu'on dira, j'essayerais de te connaître plus …**

Prue lève la tête vers lui lorsqu'il lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle rougit bizarrement. Il veut la connaître, tout simplement. Elle souffle légèrement se rappelant sa présence ici :

**-Bon hé ben … Si on changeait de sujet … **

**-Comme tu veux. On dirait que mes paroles t'ont gêné, excuses moi …**

**-Non, non … enfin, si. **

Elle eut un petit sourire en se balançant d'avant en arrière en soupirant. Hideki comprend. Il sort une boîte de douceur d'un des tiroirs du meuble derrière lui puis la pose sur la table face à lui :

**-Tiens, prends-en, fais toi plaisir. Et dis moi de quand tu te rappelles avoir eu ce fameux carnet d'appel en main la dernière fois …**

Prue soupire en s'asseyant puis fixe avec envie la boîte avant de servir et de manger avec délice le bonbon au chocolat au lait. Elle se sent fondre sous la douceur et se laisse tomber sur la chaise, complètement hors d'ici, très loin … Un simple chocolat qui la fait voler au-dessus de tout. Vraiment de tout ! Elle se sent différemment, voire extrêmement bien. Ho qu'elle se sent mieux … La fatigue disparaît lentement …

**-Ne t'endors pas, miss ! Restes avec moi …**

Hideki plaisante en ramenant la blonde à la réalité, qui se demande ce qui s'est passé :

**-Délicieusement calmant ces petites douceurs ? Manu, ton médecin personnel, les a confectionné avec Marcy et j'ai bien voulu servir de cobaye … Enfin, là c'est plutôt toi qui a servit de cobaye. Alors comment est-ce ?**

**-Je me suis sentie sur un petit nuage …**

**-J'ai remarqué ça … Un très succulent chocolat pour la Saint Valentin …**

A ce mot et à la situation, Prue a un déclic en fixant Hideki :

**-Manu et Marcy comptent les donner ou les vendre aux élèves ?**

**-Sûrement faire une vente de charité, je pense, pour aider le financement de l'académie … Je devais leur donner mon avis dès ce soir, au dîner. Pourquoi cela gênera-t-il de les vendre ?**

**-Rien … enfin, … non, ça gênera pas … Mais … Hideki-kun ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Dis moi … Tu n'as pas peur de la Saint Valentin ?**

Hideki ouvre de grands yeux sous la question étrange et fixe Prue dans les yeux :

**-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais peur …**

**-Vraiment ? Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas ma sœur, Stella ! Dès qu'elle sait qu'il y a des beaux gosses dans les parages, elle devient hystérique le jour de la Saint Valentin … Tu me diras, elle ne doit pas être la seule … Hideki-kun ?**

Le jeune homme tire une sale tête, imaginant bizarrement la scène :

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Heu je pense bien. Tu n'as toujours pas peur de la Saint Valentin dans nos murs ?**

**-Ce n'est pas les vacances, ce jour-là ?**

**-Non.**

**-Ha … Bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurais gérer … Les débordements.**

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Oui …**

Prue n'y croit mot et est morte de rire intérieurement. Sait-il seulement ce qu'il l'attend ? Prue risque de bien rire ce jour-là … Mais risque aussi de déchanter mais ça, elle ne le sait pas encore …

**-Bien, vas-y Prue, on va tâcher de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour ton carnet d'appel …**

**-Hum …**

On peut voir une jolie blonde, dépassée par les évènements, courir dans la cour, la traversant ainsi en direction des dortoirs. Mylène soupire, debout derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, fixant sa filleule se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Prue avait sûrement encore oublié quelque chose … Et certainement le carnet d'appel. Heureusement, Asuma assit devant le bureau de la sous directrice ne voit pas la scène dans la cour. Le CPE écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table :

**-Bien, je vois ce que vous voulez, miss Neptunia. Ca pourrait se faire après les vacances. On y consacrera une journée. La prochaine fois, on la mettra en début d'année.**

**-Oui, cela aurait dû être fait plus tôt.**

**-Sans doute. Mais on n'a pas pu …**

**-Hum … Merci, Asuma. Tu peux y aller, donner les consignes aux surveillants. Pour ainsi donner avant les vacances le papier explicatif aux élèves.**

**-D'accord. A plus tard …**

**-A plus tard.**

Asuma sort et descend les escaliers pour quitter le bâtiment pour rejoindre celui de son bureau. Fort heureusement, Prue est déjà loin et le chef des surveillants ne peut pas la voir.

Cette dernière arrive essoufflée aux dortoirs mais elle continue de détaler jusque dans sa chambre pour débouler à l'intérieur, le cœur manquant de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Surtout en voyant sa corbeille continuer de flamber !

**-Merde !**

Elle accourt vers le feu et en prenant la veste de son uniforme, elle essaie de calmer le feu qui prend plutôt de l'ampleur :

**-Non ! **

Sa veste prend feu et il lui prend l'idée d'utiliser sa magie pour arrêter le massacre quand à ce moment-là, un extincteur apparaît pour éteindre immédiatement le feu. Prue soupire, soulagée, puis se tourne vers sa sauveuse ou plutôt son sauveur :

**-Shika ?**

**-Espèce d'idiote … Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?**

Prue affiche un large sourire, embarrassée, tout en balayant la fumée de sa main droite et de l'autre, elle se fait de l'air, ayant eu trop chaud … Shikamaru la tue presque du regard, en colère mais en même temps, énervé du fait qu'il ne pense qu'à une chose en la fixant … Il se secoue, rouge, en détournant le regard :

**-Qu'avais-tu en tête cette fois ? Brûler le dortoir ?**

**-Hé ! Non, ce n'est pas moi d'abord !**

**-Ha ouais ?**

**-Ouais et … Que fais-tu là d'abord, toi ?**

Shikamaru soupire longuement en la regardant enfin dans les yeux cette fois. Cette fois, elle le toise, les mains sur les hanches. Lui qui avait voulu être tranquille cet après midi et éviter ce fichu cours sur les robes de mariés et les smokings … Hé oui, notre QI avait très bien comprit pourquoi ils avaient dessinés ça en cours de dessin … Il prévoyait bien la chose et quand leur prof principal leur a parlé de ce cours commun, le fainéant a tout simplement décidé de sécher, las. Prue sourit en coin en comprenant. Elle lève son doigt vers le visage de son amie, comme si elle le prenait en fragrant délit et c'est bien le cas :

**-Toi, tu sèches le cours de Marcy … Suis-je en train de me tromper ?**

Shikamaru inspire en détournant son regard, à nouveau, de la blonde. Puis pose l'extincteur pour se jeter à plein ventre sur le lit de Prue. Tin, s'il n'avait pas paniqué en sentant la fumée de sa chambre … S'il n'avait pas accouru avec l'extincteur vers les dortoirs des filles … Il n'en serait pas là …

Prue soupire en le fixant faire. Avachit sur le ventre, Shikamaru fixe le mur face à lui, le trouvant très intéressant :

**-Bon, hé ben, je serais pas la seule à aller en colle … c'est déjà ça … Mais dans un sens, ce n'est pas ma faute, moi !**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui, vraiment ! Figures-toi que c'est un de mes brillants esprits qui m'a piqué le carnet d'appel de la seconde A et a profité pour le brûler ! Enfin me l'a piqué … Je l'avais caché dans ma chambre et quand j'étais en train de savoir où je l'aurais mis avec Hideki …**

**-Hideki ?**

**-Le nouveau surveillant !**

**-Ha … et ?**

**-Et Claire a débarqué, toute joyeuse en clarifiant qu'elle avait le carnet et qu'en ce moment même, il brûlait dans ma corbeille, dans ma chambre …**

**-Pff …**

**-Oui pff ! Donc en gros ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute …**

**-A moitié …**

**-Ouais … Mais toi, c'est totalement ta faute et qui plus est tu es dans le dortoir des filles alors que tu ne devrais pas y être et encore mieux dans ma chambre !**

**-M'en fous … Ne vas pas le leur dire, s'il te plaît …**

**-Hum … Sais pas …**

Prue sourit puis approche la corbeille en regardant à l'intérieur. Pas beau à voir … tout est calciné, il ne reste plus rien du fameux carnet d'appel …

**-Bravo … Je suis morte.**

**-Utilise la magie …**

**-La magie est interdite dans l'enceinte de l'académie, je te rappelle et je te signale au passage que le carnet était protégé contre les sorts …**

**-Ben alors comment Claire a fait pour le brûler ?**

Prue lève d'une main une boîte d'allumette et l'agite au-dessus d'elle. Le QI comprend en soufflant sans même jeter un regard, juste en entendant les allumettes s'entrechoquer dans la boîte …

**-Bravo, mademoiselle Delcamps ! C'est du joli !**

**-Je sais … Rahh … C'est Claire !**

Mylène soupire, furieuse. Elle qui pensait que le carnet était seulement perdu …

**-Tu seras collé avec Shikamaru, demain toute l'après-midi ! Vu que lui a séché le cours de couture tout comme toi !**

**-Non, moi j'étais en train de chercher le carnet !**

**-C'était fait exprès pour éviter ! Crois moi que toi et lui n'aillaient pas croire que vous l'avez évité !**

**-Poise …**

Hé non, ce n'est pas Prue qui a cafté sur Shikamaru … Ho loin de là. Mais bon, le carnet d'appel des Seconde B et Marcy avaient prévenus Mylène de l'absence du paresseux …

**-Super … **

**-Génial …**

Prue et Shikamaru s'écroulent sur leur table, las. Devant eux deux mannequins en bois et sous leur tête, leurs croquis … Prue se redresse et commence à couper du tissus. De son côté, Shikamaru ne commence rien et préfère rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre. La blonde le voit et s'assoit près de lui en ravalant sa salive :

**-Shika …**

**-Hum ?**

**-Ecoute, il faut que tu commences à le faire et après, ils te laisseront tranquille …**

**-Ils ont dit que c'était pas obligé pourtant …**

**-Je sais … Mais tu n'avais pas à séché. Allez, commence … Ne serait-ce que la chemise …**

**-Hum … **

**-Même si c'est plus dur qu'une robe de mariée, je dois dire …**

**-Hum …**

**-Shika …**

**-Prue ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu es amoureuse de Kaï ?**

Prue se fige mais malheureusement, elle se pique le doigt avec l'épingle qu'elle avait en main. Elle sursaute en sentant une main attraper sa main. C'est la main de Shikamaru qui porte à sa bouche, le doigt blessé pour le sucer. Rouge, il évite de la fixer, fermant les yeux. Prue rougit également, gênée. Paniquée, elle enlève sa main, comme brûlée :

**-Je … Je … Je ne suis pas … Amoureuse de … De … Kaï.**

**-Vraiment ?**

Shikamaru se reprend en fixant devant lui, mettant son visage dans ses mains, coudes sur la table. Prue, toujours rouge, le fixe puis fixe son doigt blessé …

**« Enfin je pense … »**

Elle ne réponds pas à Shikamaru qu'elle n'ose plus regarder. Lui non plus n'ose plus la regarder … Dans un silence embrassant, ils se mettent tous les deux au travail …

La veille de la saint Valentin, c'est déjà l'effervescence. Les filles attendent avec impatience la fin de la journée pour pouvoir enfin aller au village de Sunshine. Pour ainsi faire leurs emplettes pour demain. Certaines s'achèteront de nouvelles tenues pour plaire à ceux qu'elles aiment, d'autres des boîtes de chocolats ou encore des cartes de saint Valentin. Pour la journée de la saint Valentin, qui est en semaine, le directeur et la sous directrice ont accepté de laisser cette journée de libres pour les élèves. Enchantant la totalité des élèves.

Depuis quelques temps, une rumeur courait dans l'académie. Certaines élèves au féminin, se faisaient « happer » dans les couloirs de l'école et disparaissaient pendant quelques minutes puis revenaient tout à fait différente, sourire aux lèvres et batifolant comme des malades …

Il paraît qu'une personne a créé un club de sociabilité et que le recrutement est très serré et très sélectif. Ce n'est qu'une petite partie des élèves qui étaient choisis, nommé « élu ».

Prue se balade dans un des couloirs pendant un intercours et voit une fille marcher en sens inverse. Puis tout un coup, sans que Prue puisse comprendre, la fille disparaît sous ses yeux comme par magie … Bouche bée, la blonde regarde partout et cherche des yeux, la fille qui a disparut. Plutôt étrange non ? Personne ne peut se volatiliser ainsi sans au préalable s'être éclipsé et pourtant cela est interdit … Prue veut savoir et trouver une explication à cette soudaine disparition …

D'un coup, comme elle avait disparu, quelques minutes plus tard, la fille réapparut devant Prue qui saute d'un bond jusqu'au plafond, l'évitant de peu, paniquée. La fille rit et avec ses mains font les V de la victoire avant de partir en courant, sourire émail diamant comme Gaï … Marmonnant qu'elle est contente et qu'elle allait vite le raconter à toutes ses amies …

Mon Dieu ! Est-ce là une confrérie avec comme idole Gaï Minto le surveillant aux sourires démoniaques et horriblement brillants ?

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AU SECOURS !**

Horrifiée et terrifiée, Prue court partout puis s'en va disparaître à l'horizon complètement déboussolée … A sa jadis place, Gaï arrive et affiche un de ses horribles sourires :

**-Pauvre fille ! Les cours l'ont rendu maboule !**

Mais oui, Gaï, c'est ça, c'est les cours, t'as sûrement raison !…


	29. La StValentinPart2 La folie des douceurs

**Chapitre 28 :**** La St Valentin Partie 2 La folie des douceurs**

Ha la Saint Valentin ! Heureux jour pour les amoureux … Malheureux jour pour ceux en mal d'amour … Funeste jour pour celles qui haïssent ce jour à un point ! Prue balance son oreiller en forme de cœur sur son réveil, en rage. Brin, elle n'a pas envie de se lever aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, ce qui est positif, il n'a pas cours. Alléluia ! C'est le must de la journée, de cette journée … Elle se serait pendue haut et court s'il avait eut cours en cette morbide journée des amoureux. Elle n'a aucune envie de mettre les pieds dehors pour les voir se bégoter et tout, en riant comme des bienheureux. Hors de question de sortir pour voir des folles hurler comme des hystériques et courir comme des malades vers le bureau des surveillants pour sauter sur les « beaux gosses » célibataires comme Hideki ou Kakashi …

Quoique … Ce serait divertissant et marrant de voir la scène. L'imaginer est déjà follement amusant. Alors être sur place à admirer le spectacle … Purement drôle.

Non, tant pis, il ne valait mieux pas sortir même si ça aurait été plaisant mais … Si la blonde met un pied hors de sa chambre, hors du dortoir des filles, ça sera elle qui aura à dos des hystériques. Qui ?

Déjà les garçons. Déjà que Tala la fixait bizarrement la veille avec ses yeux vicieux … Et Kaïro ! Oh la, non, non ! Il est préférable de rester au chaud dans son précieux et fidèle lit !

Et il y aura également Kaï … Alors non, il est mieux de rester tranquille, les nerfs au repos garanti … Et puis … Il y a aussi les filles. Ha non, pas pour ce que vous croyez, quoique … Ca serait aussi le cas de Riyu … Oh mon Dieu ! Prue se cache sous sa couverture. Pas Riyu ! Pas elle ! Bah alors là ça serait la fin de tout !

Bon donc revenons aux autres filles … Alors elles, dès que Prue fera un pas dehors, elles iront lui demander des tas de conseils ou « tu crois que [untel] m'aime aussi ? » « Tu crois que je devrais déclarer ma flamme aujourd'hui ? » « A-t-il des sentiments pour moi ? » « Dis, dis, tu dois savoir toi ? »

Haaa ! Non, qu'il est bien mieux de rester au chaud sous la couette …

Sur son radio réveil, tombé à terre, s'affiche 9 heures piles … A ce moment précis, on entend un branle bas de combat dans le dortoir des filles puis hors du bâtiment. Prue ne réagit même pas, ayant déjà prévu ce genre de bruits. Elle ricane sous sa couette, imaginant la tronche d'Hideki face à une horde de demoiselles en chaleur. Et la tête d'Asuma alors en voyant ces folles débarquer dans le hall ? Kakashi et Hideki ont-ils prit en compte les sages conseils de Prue ?

Elle l'espère pour eux, en tout cas …

Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait cher pour voir la scène … Bah … Tiens, elle a une petite idée. Elle se redresse, prends une petite cloche sur sa table, avec une goutte sur la tempe. Patty avait précisé que si Prue faisait sonner la cloche, la dame de compagnie arriverait sur le champ … Prue ne l'a jamais essayé, c'est le moment de voir …

Se sentant bête, elle agite la cloche pendant quelques secondes puis arrête, se trouvant ridicule. Qui plus est que les secondes passent … Puis une minute … Puis deux …

**-N'importe quoi … Et moi qui y a cru …**

**-PRUE-HIME ! J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE !**

Une nouvelle goutte s'affiche sur la tempe de Prue qui entend les pas pressés de sa dame de compagnie vers sa chambre. La blonde prend peur en voyant débouler la brave Patty en tenue de soubrette. Cette dernière reprend son souffle puis se courbe, grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle met ses mains en prières et les yeux larmoyants de bonheur et pleins d'étoiles en fixant sa maîtresse :

**-Enfin ! Enfin … ! Vous m'avez enfin appelé ! J'en suis … Heureuse ! Quel beau jour aujour …**

**-Oui, c'est bon Patty, on a comprit, merci … alors …**

**-Je suis à votre entière disposition, Prue-hime ! Ordonnez et j'agis sur le champ !**

Prue inspire, blasée :

**-Bon, écoute. C'est simple. Prends une caméra et part voir ce qui se passe d'intéressant dans le hall. Tu me filmes bien tout et je dis bien tout ce qui est très intéressant.**

**-Oh mais ça sera fait avec plaisir, Prue-hime !**

**-Et sur le champ, maintenant !**

**-Oui, oui ! Ha Prue-hime m'a donné une mission ! Je suis si heureuse … !**

Puis la dame de compagnie repart en courant hors de la chambre, en refermant la porte derrière elle, tel un ouragan …

**-Ca fait peur …**

C'est le cas de le dire … Prue soupire et se remet à nouveau dans ses couvertures, le sourire aux lèvres. Pas besoin de bouger, c'est le bonheur ! C'est le pied … C'est …

**-PRUE !**

**-QUOI ?**

Hilary arrive en catastrophe dans la chambre de la blonde qui se maudit en ce jour maudit ! Paniquée, la guerrière de Pluton approche Prue :

**-Prue ! Ta sœur et les autres filles ont presque démolit le hall et le bureau des surveillants !**

**-Seigneur, préservez nous par pitié …**

**-Et Kakashi et Hideki sont introuvables ! Asuma est complètement paumé et ne sait plus quoi faire pour arrêter les fo … Euh les filles !**

**-Génial …**

**-Et ta marraine n'est pas là pour remédier à la situation !**

**-Incroyable mais vrai …**

**-Il faut que tu nous aides ! Les garçons ont bien trop peur pour arrêter le massacre ! Ils se sont cachés en attendant que l'orage passe !**

**-Magnifique … Punaise quelle journée, je vous jure …**

**-Prue ! Bouge toi, merde ! Vite !**

On entend à nouveau un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur. Le même bruit de tout à l'heure mais faible puis de plus en plus fort … Comment si un orage allait éclater. Prue se lève d'un bond, tétanisée, tenant son oreiller contre elle, dans ses bras :

**-Késaco ? Elles ont abusé sur les vitamines ou quoi ? Elles sont en manque ou quoi, ces tarées ?**

Le bruit devient assourdissant, obligeant Prue et Hilary à se boucher les oreilles. Sur le passage des filles, les murs tremblent, faisant même écrouler quelques uns. Des fissures apparaissent sur les murs de la chambre de Prue qui balise à cette vue :

**-Bon, j'en ai marre !**

Prue agite ses mains et tout s'arrête sauf elle et Hilary qui soupire de bonheur :

**-Ouf … On a eu chaud …**

**-Pas pour longtemps. Et on ferait mieux de voir pourquoi elles sont ainsi et les calmer au plus vite sinon il ne restera plus rien de l'académie !**

**-Hum !**

Prue se débarrasse de sa couette et se lève en se dépêchant d'atteindre le couloir où les filles sont toutes figées ainsi que les débris autour d'elles. Elle fixe le groupe et son regard se fige sur Sakura. Prue attrape Hilary par le bras et l'attire vers elle :

**-Quoi ?**

**-Regarde !**

**-Ben c'est Sakura pourquoi ?**

**-Elle est figée !**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Je te signale que c'est ma sœur et qu'on a le même sang et que normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû être figée, tu comprends maintenant ?**

**-De la magie noire …**

**-Hum derrière ce phénomène de foire …**

**-Mais on fait comment maintenant ? Hé Prue ! Elles bougent à nouveau !**

**-Merde !**

Prue réagite ses mains et fige à nouveau les filles qui avait commencé à bouger, le laps de temps dépassé :

**-Prue, tu peux pas faire en sorte qu'elles restent ainsi longtemps ?**

**-Hilary, en ce moment, j'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie alors je fais de mon mieux ou alors aide moi !**

**-Je peux pas faire mieux que quelques secondes en ce moment …**

**-Hé ben tu vois … !**

Elles soupirent, las lorsque apparut Hideki derrière un pan de mur :

**-Ha vous avez réussit à les stopper ! Il était temps !**

**-Hideki-kun ! Tu te caches maintenant ? Je pensais que tu saurais « gérer » ce genre de « débordement » ?**

**-Très drôle, Prue. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette « hystérie » là …**

Prue soupire en faisant la moue :

**-Je ne savais pas que ça allait être comme ça, je te rassure. **

**-Il a de la magie derrière ça ?**

**-Très juste et on sait pas encore comment faire … Pour … ?**

**-Pour ?**

Hideki avait sortit sa fameuse boîte de chocolat pour en manger un. Peut-être pour calmer sa panique de tout à l'heure. Prue attrape la boîte :

**-Mais oui ! On peut essayer de leur faire manger ces chocolats !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particulier ? demande Hilary, sans comprendre.**

**-Ha je vois où tu veux en venir, Prue ! fait Hideki en la fixant. Bonne idée. Tu peux toujours essayer pour voir … Si ça les calme comme ça t'as calmé il y a quelques jours …**

**-Oui mais si c'est un sort de magie noire, il en faudra plus, Prue …**

**-Je sais … Mais essayons, c'est tout. Aidez moi.**

**- Euh, à trois on n'arrivera pas à toutes les faire manger en même temps …**

**-On vient vous aider ! fait une voix derrière eux.**

Naruto arrive suivit des garçons qui vérifient que tout danger est écarté :

**-Voilà, nos lâches ! fait Hilary en croisant les bras et les fixant froidement.**

**-On sait, on n'est pas fier … soupire Tyson en essayant de sourire.**

**-Bon, on se dépêche ! presse Prue, en voyant que le temps allait de nouveau être dépassé.**

**-Ok …**

Avec l'aide de tous les garçons, et des boîtes ramenés par les autres Sailors Girls qui n'ont pas été touchés par le sort sauf Sakura, ils donnent à toutes les filles un chocolat. Le laps de temps est dépassé et les filles se remettent à bouger mais s'arrête en savourant le chocolat, lentement. Les garçons sont obligés de les rattraper pour qu'elles ne tombent pas sous le délice sur leur palais …

**-Tout est bien qui finit bien … Non ?**

**-Tu es sûre, Prue ?**

**-Votre amie a raison. Fait Asuma, toujours inquiet. Nous allons les faire examiner par Manu. Vous aussi, miss Delcamps, vérifiez avec lui et les Sailors Girls ce que c'était et faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Pendant ce temps, je vais réparer les dégâts avec les surveillants.**

**-Bien … On dirait vraiment que c'est ma faute !**

**-PRUE-HIME !**

La dame de compagnie arrive enfin vers sa maîtresse, caméra en main :

**-Ha Patty …**

**-J'ai tout filmé comme vous m'avez demandé !**

**-Ha merci … Hum ! Ca pourrait nous aider cette vidéo … à comprendre.**

D'abord, pour rejoindre le lieu où l'équipe des Sailors Girls sont partis avec les garçons et les autres filles, il faut pénétrer dans le luxueux château de Sunshine. Le plus bel endroit de l'univers. Le plus majestueux, le plus beau à visiter. Un lieu enchanteur autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. On entre à l'intérieur, émerveillé d'une telle beauté inimaginable, insensée ... Irréelle. Puis vous traversez le hall d'entrée sous le grand lustre en or. Au lieu de prendre les escaliers en velours rouge, vous passez par la droite, au fond et comme par magie, deux portes à deux battants s'affichent. Deux ascenseurs qui n'attendaient que vous pour descendre vers le creux de la terre pour rejoindre une salle inconnue de tous, invisible aux yeux de tous. Personne n'a le droit d'y pénétrer à part les Sailors Girls et quelques permissions par la maitresse des lieux ... Vous entrez dans un drôle d'endroit, sans fenêtre, les murs noirs et des lumières bleuâtres y dansent dessus. Vous êtes dans la grande salle du QG des Sailors Girls. Bienvenue dans cet univers qu'est celui des guerrières de Sunshine. Ces filles pas comme les autres, au destin net et tranchant auquel elles ne peuvent y échapper ...

Dans le QG des Sailors Girls, les filles se retrouvent devant un écran noir géant, assises tout autour de la grande table de réunion, au fond de la salle. De l'autre côté, au milieu de l'immense salle, Hitomi assise devant des dizaines d'écrans pour un seul clavier mais pour tout énorme, met le fil de la caméra à son super ordinateur avec l'aide de Patty. Dans une des salles à part, la salle de l'infirmerie, Manu examine toutes les filles avec l'aide de Dita. Les garçons, eux …

**-Prue … Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils entrent avec nous au QG ? De tout manière, ils le feront bientôt pour les cours avec Galaxia !**

**-Il est hors de question que ce genre de chose arrive, Hilary ! Je suis la commandante et tant qu'ils ne font pas partie de l'équipe en tant que Tuxedo, ils n'auront aucun droit d'entrer sauf si il y a une attaque ! J'ai bien dit, sauf !**

**-Ha avec toi, on a toujours tort …**

**-Ca y est, les filles, j'envoie la séquence ! Fait Hitomi en leur faisant un signe.**

**-Ok !**

Sur l'écran géant s'affiche la fameuse séquence … L'image n'est pas très nette et n'arrête pas de bouger au début mais c'est parce que Patty n'arrêtait pas de courir pour suivre les filles hystériques. On voit qu'elles défoncent la porte du hall, puis Iruka qui sort en courant, effrayé. Par la suite, c'est Ayamé et Shiguré. On ne voit cependant ni Hideki, ni Kakashi. Le hall se rapproche, enfin Patty se rapprochait avec la caméra. Elle y entre, les portes s'ouvrent sur un hall dévasté. On entend des cris d'épouvantes puis la voix d'Hideki s'élèvent :

**-Je vous prie de vous calmer immédiatement et de sortir d'ici, mesdemoiselles …**

**-HIDEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

L'hurlement des filles couvrent le reste des paroles d'Hideki qu'on voit derrière le troupeau de folles qui manque de lui sauter dessus. Heureusement, Kakashi attrape Hideki et disparaît avec lui. Asuma sort de son bureau à ce moment-là …

**-Ha ha ! La tronche qu'il tire pas !**

**-Prue ! Ecoute bon sang !**

Les Sailors Girls font le signe de se taire, doigt sur bouche vers leur commandante qui soupire puis retourne son attention sur l'écran où la séquence continue … Donc Asuma sortit de son bureau toujours figé, se demandant qui était l'auteur de ce désastre … Puis il remarque seulement les hystériques repartant en sens inverse vers lui :

**-Arrêtez tout de suite ! C'est un ordre … !**

Elles ne l'écoutent pas et le piétinent sans pitié … Un rire explose dans le QG. Prue est littéralement explosé de rire en voyant cette séquence. Beau jour de la saint Valentin, vous ne trouvez pas ? Brave Patty qui avait filmé ça ! Un bon souvenir ! Sauf que les filles rappellent à l'ordre la pauvre blonde qui essaient de reprendre son souffle :

**-Prue !**

**-Ben quoi ! C'est tordant ! Non … ?**

Hilary inspire et recule sa chaise pour se lever :

**-Cette vidéo ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Elles nous montrent ce que nous avons pensé et imaginé lorsqu'on a passé par le hall pour venir ici. **

**-J'avoue, cette vidéo ne nous avance pas du tout. Fait Théa en se levant et approchant d'Hitomi avec Hilary.**

Les autres Sailors Girls acquiescent, toutes d'accord. Prue soupire, las. C'était pourtant très drôle. Mais c'est vrai que ça n'explique rien et que l'heure est grave. Les filles de la seconde A et de la seconde C sont devenues hystérique à cause de la magie noire. Comment et par qui ? Qui avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi faire ça ? A cause de ça, maintenant, le ministre sunshinien allait encore revisser son jugement. Déjà pour la course d'orientation, il a fallut d'un cheveux pour qu'il arrête tout … Mais Mylène avait su rattrapé le tir en protestant que c'était trop tard car les études avaient trop avancées pour s'arrêter maintenant. Les élèves seraient déçus et cette demi année aurait servit à rien. Ils auraient alors perdu leur temps …

Prue inspire, triste. Elle ne veut pas que l'académie ferme. Elle se lève d'un bond, furax, changeant aussitôt de comportement, accourant vers l'infirmerie. Elle doit retrouver qui a fait ça et lui dire sa façon de pensée.

**-Bon, t'as trouvé quelque chose, Manu ?**

**-Prue ! Non … Calme toi ! Si tu veux apporter ton aide, vas-y mais ne me hurle pas dessus !**

**-D'accord, d'accord … Je vais trouver moi …**

La matinée passe, le midi arrive et les Sailors Girls déjeunent tranquillement dans le réfectoire du QG. Pendant que Prue harcèle les filles de continuer l'examen :

**-Prue, arrête, tu ne trouveras rien ! S'énerve Ino, les poings sur les hanches. On a toute faim ! Tu devras faire avec tout ce que tu as pu « extraire » ! Est-ce clair ?**

**-Mouais …**

**-Tu ne veux pas manger, que cela tienne, mais nous non. Bon courage !**

**-Ouais, c'est ça …**

**-Prue.**

**-Saku … **

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste pour t'aider à trouver. Savoir que j'ai été manipulé me rend malade. Et qui plus est, j'ai été la seule des Sailors Girls à l'être … **

**-Je sais …**

**-Tout ce que je me rappelle avant ce matin, c'est d'hier soir avant de me coucher. Avec Ino, on discutait du plan pour draguer Hideki-senseï …**

**-Ha ha !**

**-Arrête de rire, Prue !**

**-Oui, c'est bon, t'inquiètes j'arrête … et ?**

**-Et c'est tout.**

**-Tu ne te rappelle pas d'autres choses ? **

**-Non … A part que la blonde aux yeux rouge, tu sais la peste, nous a donné des chocolats …**

**-Des chocolats ?**

**-Hum, hum … Après on s'est couché, et je ne me rappelle pas m'être levé …**

**-Etrange …**

**-Je n'ai rien sentit comme magie noire … Bon, on commence à chercher avec ce qu'on a ?**

**-Hum …**

Prue reste un moment, sans bouger, réfléchissant puis rejoint sa soeur pour examiner les « preuves » …

L'heure passe, puis une autre … Jusqu'en fin d'après midi où Sakura déclare forfait. Mylène arrive entre temps et les pousse à arrêter. Car Prue veut continuer. Mais sa marraine la traîne presque hors du QG. Hors du château, Mylène expose à Prue que d'autres personnes plus compétentes et plus libres s'occuperont de cette affaire. C'est à dire l'équipe de Mylène et quelques êtres de lumières … Comment ça les Sailors Girls n'étaient pas efficace ? C'est la meilleure, ici !

Prue fixe sa marraine s'en aller vers l'intérieur du château et soupire.

**-Rentrons, Prue. Je crois qu'on aura de belles surprises en rentrant …**

Prue fixe sa soeur sans comprendre et la rejoint pour faire le chemin à pied.

**-Oui, on ferait mieux de rentrer au plus vite. On n'a pas le droit d'être seules dehors sans escorte.**

**-Oui, je sais, Saku. Mais on est des Sailors Girls avant tout, on sait se défendre …**

**-Hum … Mais tu as vu, Sailors Girls ou pas, on a régressé. Même Mylène ne veut plus qu'on s'occupe des missions ou de choses étranges …**

**-Oui mais tu sais, on est à l'académie maintenant, on n'a plus le temps de penser à autre chose qu'aux études. L'équipe doit rester active que pour les cours. Mylène veut qu'on passe des années normales en temps que lycéennes …**

**-Si tu le dis … Et aussi, tu n'as pas l'impression que ce n'est pas que ça … ?**

**-Un peu. Mais pas plus que d'habitude. J'ai l'habitude que Mylène me cache beaucoup de chose sur les forces du mal, sur les choses étranges … Elle me disait que le strict nécessaire …**

**-Et là, elle ne dit plus rien du tout. Elle t'évite même quand tu veux en parler !**

**-Quelle peste !**

**-Allez, calme toi, rentrons.**

**-Tu as raison, Saku. Rentrons … Au fait, tu parlais de surprises à l'instant ?**

**-Ha oui, ça … Il paraît qu'il va avoir une petite soirée dans la salle commune. Pour la rumeur …**

**-La rumeur ? Ha ! Les disparitions !**

**-On va être fixé, ce soir …**

**-Mouais … **

**-Oh tiens, ce n'est pas la peste de blonde là-bas ?**

**-Où ça ?**

**-Devant cette maison, là-bas !**

**-Elle n'est pas seule … Elliot !**

Prue se fige en voyant le blond près de la grille et manque de baver à cette superbe vue. Mais malheureusement se reprend, en se rappelant que le jeune homme ne la supporte pas vraiment …

**-Regarde ! Il y aussi Sasuke ! Et Kaï …**

Sakura insista sur le prénom tout en fixant sa soeur. Prue lui avait confié ses états d'âmes, il n'y a pas si longtemps. La blonde eut un sursaut à l'écoute du prénom tant redouté. Ha non … Pas lui ! Elle va faire demi-tour quand Sakura la retient :

**-Non, attends ! Allons-voir pourquoi ils sont là d'abord …**

**-Bon ok …**

Prue suit sa soeur vers les groupe. Il est composé de Shikamaru, Kaïro, Kaï, Sasuke, Patricia, Audy, Béa, Claire, Alice, Elliot … et Zoey. Cette dernière semble agitée et pousse des cris de panique, manquant de fuir. Elliot la rattrape par le col en soupirant :

**-Mais non, Zoey, il n'y a rien dans ce****tte maison …**

**-JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! JE VEUX PAS !**

**-Ce n'est qu'une peureuse, ce petit chaton … fait Audy, froidement. Qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ? Qui veut affronter cette maison lugubre ?**

**-Ca serait sympa de la visiter … dit une voix derrière elle.**

Prue voit arriver le garçon qu'elle avait basculé la fois dernière suivit d'Hideki.

**-Asuma-san veut que je vienne vous surveiller. Etant donné que vous êtes un groupe, il vous faut un surveillant avec vous. Vous comptez visiter cette maison ?**

**-On n'est pas à Halloween, voyons … fait Sakura, avec un grand sourire. Vous avez au moins trois mois de retard !**

**-Tu as peur, dis le ! **

Audy fixe froidement Sakura la mettant au défi puis la blonde passe son regard sur le côté, vers Sasuke et Kaï. Prue sert les poings :

**-D'accord ! Toute façon, il y a rien dans cette maison !**

**-Enfin, une courageuse parmi tous ces lâches !**

**-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi … souffle Kaï, énervé. Si tu tiens à nous défier, tu vas le regretter … Allons-y.**

**-HO NON ELLIOT ON Y VA PAS !**

**-Allez, Zoey, viens, il n'y a rien ! Fait Sakura en lui souriant. Cette fille veut tout simplement nous faire peur …**

**-Visiter une maison hanté pour la saint valentin … soupire Shikamaru, las. Bon, pourquoi pas …**

**-Allez, on va lui prouver qu'on n'a pas peur … fait Kaïro en entrant à la suite de Kaï et Sasuke dans la grande cour de la maison après avoir ouvert la grille. C'est puéril …**

**-Comment ça se fait que vous vous êtes retrouvé ensemble devant cette maison ? demande Prue étonnée.**

Shikamaru soupire et Patty s'approche de sa maîtresse en lui expliquant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés par hasard devant la maison et qu'Audy a commencé à parler de la rumeur qui courait dans le village sur la masure. Prue comprend pourquoi Zoey criait sa frayeur après avoir entendu le mot fantôme … Bon, mais au moins elle est avec Elliot, elle devrait pas avoir peur … enfin, si le garçon la rassurerait bien entendu … le fera-t-il ? Non, le connaissant, il s'en foutra royalement, comme Kaï …

Prue rougit en repensant à lui. Elle ne pense qu'à lui et le compare à tout le monde ou presque. Là, il est devant prenant la tête du groupe. Qu'il est beau, quand même, non … ? Ho si … Prue se secoue, n'en revenant pas de ses pensées puis suit le groupe en se mettant à côté d'Hideki qui ne dit rien, regardant de dos le jeune homme que Prue avait bousculé la fois dernière :

**-Dis moi, Hideki-kun … c'est lui Light Yagami ?**

Prue le chuchote pour que ce dernier ne l'entende pas :

**-En effet, Prue, en effet … Au fait, Prue, tu n'as pas peur des fantômes, j'espère ?**

**-Moi ? Ho non, du tout ! Et pis, il n'en a pas dans cette maison …**

**-Etant une sorcière, tu dois être habitué aux apparitions, je suppose …**

**-Tu suppose bien, Hideki-kun.**

**-Donc je n'aurais pas à te rassurer, alors …**

**-Bah non bien sûr, je vois pas de quoi … Et toi, Hideki-kun, t'as peur aussi des fantômes ?**

**-Pour moi, je n'y crois pas à ces choses-là mais vu que des personnes comme toi existent, je vais être bien sûr forcer d'y croire …**

**-Bien entendu !**

Prue rit puis ils s'arrêtent car Kaï s'est arrêté pour ouvrir la porte de la maison. Celle-ci grince à cause du bois qui doit être certainement pourri. Les autres le suivent, avec un peu de mal pour Elliot qui pousse Zoey à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se retient la porte, tétanisée de peur. Hideki sourit en avançant vers elle et lui met un de ces chocolats dans la bouche puisqu'elle l'a grande ouverte parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de hurler. Le calme se fait, étrange, mais serein. Elliot remercit Hideki :

**-C'est rien … Allez, suivons les autres.**

Elliot entraîne donc Zoey avec lui sans mal grâce à l'effet du chocolat. Zoey avait déjà eu cet effet tout à l'heure, vu qu'elle avait été l'une des filles hystériques … Enfin, ils sont tous à l'intérieur. Les autres attendent les derniers dans le hall. La porte se referme brutalement. Et presque tous sursautent en se retournant vers Prue et Hideki :

**-Désolée, j'ai fait claqué la porte … s'excuse Prue, mal à l'aise.**

Tous ou presque soupirent de soulagement. L'atmosphère est tendue. Même Kaï et Sasuke font moins les fiers. Les lieux sont morbides, peu de soleil entrent dans la maison. Les fenêtres sont bloqués par des planches en bois, une légère odeur de renfermé se ressent et cette humidité qui s'élève dans l'air … Prue et Sakura sont les seules avec Audy, Béa, Claire et Alice, qui ne bronchent pas. Zoey recommence à paniquer et se blottit malgré elle contre Elliot qui ne dit rien, la laissant faire. Hideki prend la parole :

**-Bon, que fait-on maintenant ?**

**-Et si on se séparait pour visiter ? Propose Audy, souriante. A moins que vous ayez peur …**

Tous se regardent, hésitant, ne trouvant pas l'idée très bonne. Prue soupire :

**-Séparons nous par groupe de deux ou trois. Cette baraque est immense ! Et pis, il n'y a pas de quoi baliser, merde ! Les fantômes, certes, ça existent … Mais n'oubliez pas qu'ils ne vous feront rien …**

**-Ca dépend des fantômes, Prue …**

**-Saki, arrête de baliser …**

**-Ca déplace des choses les fantômes, non ? Fait Zoey, en se rappelant ses cours d'histoire de la magie.**

Prue soupire longuement :

**-Zoey … Ca va pas te tuer, les fantômes. Tu sais te défendre, évite les trucs … Et pis, tu sera avec Elliot, il y a pas de quoi baliser …**

**-Faisons des groupes. Intervient Kaï, pressé.**

Prue évite de le fixer, préférant regarder ses pieds, devenus très intéressant … Enfin, ils se décident de créer des groupes. Audy sera avec Kaï et Light. Hideki n'est pas très ravi car il aimerait le surveiller mais cela aiguillera les attentions sur lui alors le surveillant adique … Ensuite, Sakura, Sasuke et Béa. Puis Shikamaru, Patricia et Alice. Zoey, Elliot et Claire … et enfin Prue, Hideki et Kaïro :

**-Bon voilà … commence Kaï, ravi qu'ils ont enfin décidé.**

**-Attendez … fait Hideki en fixant Prue. Tu ne crois pas que c'est mauvais de se séparer ? Asuma-san ne serait pas content, non ?**

Prue hausse les épaules :

**-Si personne ne le lui dit, il ne le saura jamais donc … Il sait pas, il est content. Et pis ne t'inquiètes pas, on est en sécurité à Sunshine …**

**-Vraiment ? Et la course d'orientation ?**

La blonde soupire :

**-Ca c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances que j'aimerais oublier … Parce que si un truc de ce genre se répète … Plouic plus de Sun Purple !**

**-Bon on y va ? S'impatiente Kaï.**

**-Il y a raison, visitons la vite et rentrons après, il est déjà tard, les jeunes.**

Hideki leur sourit puis tous se séparent. Le groupe d'Audy part à la cave, le groupe de Zoey au rez de chaussé, le groupe de Sakura au première étage, le groupe de Patty au deuxième et … Le groupe de Prue :

**-Allons au grenier … **

**-On te suit, Prue …**

Prue grimpe à la suite des deux premiers groupes puis monte deux autres escaliers pour arriver dans un immense grenier où les toiles d'araignées règnent en maître :

**-Quelle idée de visiter cette baraque, le jour de la saint-valentin … fait Kaïro en soupirant.**

**-A qui le dis-tu …**

**-Au fait, Prue …**

**-Oui Hideki-kun ?**

**-Tu n'as pas de chocolats à offrir, aujourd'hui ?**

**-A qui ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, moi … Un garçon qui tient une bonne place dans ton coeur …**

**-Genre moi ! Fait Kaïro, souriant.**

Prue le pousse, mi-amusée, mi-furieuse. Il rêve, lui !

**-Non, Hideki-kun. Je n'ai pas de chocolats à offrir … J'ai toujours eu en horreur la saint-valentin !**

**-Si tu le dis … Et ce Kaï Hiwatari ?**

Prue se fige puis se tourne sèchement vers Hideki, hors d'elle :

**-Je pensais que tu n'écouterais plus les rumeurs !**

**-Je ne les écoute plus …**

**-Ha ouais ? Eh ben figures toi que Hiwatari et moi, il n'y a rien entre nous …**

**-Vraiment ? Font en choeur les deux jeunes hommes, amusés.**

**-Vraiment ! Et ne reparlons plus de ça ! **

**-Mais tu l'aimes …**

Hideki faillit se prendre un bibelot qui traînait et que Prue avait ramassé. Le surveillant évite de peu le projectile qui va s'écraser en morceaux contre le mur derrière lui … Hideki comprend qu'il valait mieux pour sa vie, ne plus en parler devant Prue et la titiller avec ça …

Dans le silence, ils continuent d'avancer dans le grenier qui est vraiment gigantesque. Prue s'énerve avec les toiles d'araignées qui lui barre le passage inlassablement. En tête du petit groupe, elle inspecte le moindre recoin sans sentir la moindre présence surnaturelle. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans cette maison. Par contre, le froid s'incruste petit à petit à mesure que la journée se finit … Prue ressent un léger courant d'air et se demande si ce n'est pas enfin un fantôme. Elle dégage tout à coup de la fumée de sa bouche et se fige. Elle va se retourner vers les deux autres pour leur dire qu'il pourrait bien avoir une présence non humaine quand elle remarque qu'ils ne sont plus derrière elle. Etrange, frottant ses bras, elle fronce les sourcils :

**-Ohé ! Où êtes vous partis ? Hideki-kun ? Kaïro ?**

C'est bizarre que ces deux-là soient partis. Elle n'avait pas remarqué leur absence, les sentant encore derrière elle avant de se retourner … Et puis, Hideki ne se serait pas amusé à la laisser seule sans l'appeler pour lui dire de les suivre. Encore, Kaïro pour plaisanter aurait fait le coup mais Hideki, moins enfantin, n'aurait pas voulu plaisanter à ce petit jeu …

**-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Les garçons !**

Non, ils ne feraient pas une chose pareille. C'est puéril et gamin de jouer à ce jeu-là … Et puis, elle sait qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne se laissait jamais faire et qu'elle n'avait peur de rien … Sauf de la mort, bien sûr. Donc ils n'auraient sans doute pas gâcher leur énergie pour rien …

**-C'est bizarre … Vraiment bizarre …**

Subitement, elle sent le froid disparaître. Elle se sent engouffrer dans une chaleur anormale et perd étrangement la notion du temps et du lieu où elle se trouvait à l'instant. Elle ferme les yeux un moment sous la lumière. Elle ne ressent plus cette atmosphère étouffante et froide, mais maintenant c'est une douce chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être et d'aise qui l'étreignent … Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand elle ouvre les yeux, se retrouvant près du château de Sunshine, dans les plaines. Elle porte sa longue robe blanche et lève les mains sur sa tête. Sur ses cheveux se trouve une couronne, la fameuse couronne de la reine de Sunshine que portait jadis sa mère. Prue a une douce impression qui englobe son coeur. Une sensation étrange mais tellement douce et rassurante. Comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés, que les menaces faisaient partie du passé et que tout n'était qu'harmonie et bonheur … Surtout quand elle sent une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle ne sursaute pas alors qu'auparavant, elle aurait sursauté, se tenant sur ses gardes … Et pourtant, là, sereine, une toute autre Prue se retourne vers …


	30. La St Valentin Partie 3 Les désirs

**Chapitre 29 : La St Valentin Partie 3 Les désirs**

**-Kaï ?**

Ce dernier, habillé de la tenue traditionnelle du roi de Sunshine, lui sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire qui lui est étranger, Prue ne l'a jamais vue sourire ainsi … Elle le voit poser ses mains sur ses épaules, la tirant vers lui, la regardant dans les yeux. Un regard si confiant, si pleins … d'amour ? De tendresse … Le coeur de Prue bat à la chamade et une douce impression de douceur se propage en elle, délicatement … Tout aussi délicatement, Kaï se penche vers la blonde, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille :

**-Je t'aime, Prue …**

Le coeur de Prue s'arrête de battre un court instant, le temps pour le jeune homme de toucher de ses lèvres celles douces et caressantes de la blonde … Les yeux encore ouverts, Prue se demande quoi, se demandant si tout ça était réel … Elle se laisse embrasser, le sentiment d'être heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été …

***Kaï ...***

Ce dernier cesse le baiser et envoûte presque du regard la pauvre Prue sur le point de s'évanouir, ne revenant pas de sa chance … Depuis tout ce temps … Mais elle repousse, intriguée :

**-Comment ?**

**-Comment quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi … ?**

**-Ma reine … Tu étais encore repartit dans tes souvenirs et pensées funestes … Oublie le passé, Prue. Maintenant, toi et moi sommes unis à jamais par les liens du mariage … Nous sommes heureux à présent. Nos querelles, nos disputes, se sont envolés par ta magie, ma belle. **

Kaï prend les mains de la blonde et les porte vers son visage, la regardant avec amour, continuant son discours fabuleux, fait sur mesure pour endormir la reine de Sunshine :

**-Les mondes sont en sécurité. Grâce à toi, nous vivons enfin dans le bonheur et la sécurité … Tu as détruis les forces du mal, tu as vaincu Audrey et Damien … Tu as gagné … nous avons gagnés, mon ange ! On vit en paix … Viens !**

**-Où ?**

Kaï la prend par le poignet et l'entraîne presque en courant à travers la plaine …

Pendant ce temps, retour dans la réalité où c'est à Hideki de se retrouver seul en plein milieu du grenier. Comme Prue, il appelle Kaïro et elle mais personne, bien naturellement, ne lui répondit. Déboussolé, il se creuse les méninges pour essayer de comprendre comment Prue a pu disparaître comme ça sans prévenir ainsi que le jeune Kaïro … A n'y plus rien comprendre !

Le surveillant n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car tout comme Prue, il se sent perdre la notion du temps et du lieu …

Hideki se retrouve dans une salle où plusieurs tables alignés offrent à lui des dizaines de douceurs mangeables, gâteaux, chocolats, sucreries, boissons sucrées en tout genre … Le paradis des gourmands s'offre à lui, devant ses yeux émerveillés. Bizarrement, une force le contraint à passer à l'attaque et à ne pas réfléchir. Il accourt au buffet et commence à déguster les merveilles sous son regard gourmand … Trop de bonnes choses, qu'il n'aimerait pas en sortir même si cela le trotte un peu tout de même … Mais il se reprend en voyant arriver Watari :

**-Vous voilà enfin, L. Comme promis, je vous ai préparé une récompense après l'arrestation de Kira qui n'était d'autre que Light Yagami …**

**-Merci, Watari.**

**-Bon appétit, L.**

**-Merci …**

Watari s'éloigna et Hideki ne réfléchit plus … Et se laisse aller. Tout comme Prue …

Retour réalité à nouveau. Kaïro, tout comme Prue et Hideki à l'instant, se demande quoi en ne voyant plus ses compagnons. Perdu, il les appelle, les cherche du regard … Continue de crier leurs noms jusqu'à temps que lui aussi perde la notion de tout et se retrouve dans une salle, un salon à première vue où il a en main une palette de peinture et un magnifique tableau tout juste commencé … Il remarque que ce début d'oeuvre est de sa main et remarque avec étonnement qu'il dessinait … Prue avec des enfants … ?

**-Prue … ?**

**-Kaïro chéri ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon ange ? Un problème ?**

**-Prue … Je …**

Il ne comprend rien à la situation. La blonde lui sourit et lâchant la main d'une petite fille qui a presque les mêmes traits qu'elle, s'approche de Kaïro, le prenant par l'épaule telle une femme avec son mari. Kaïro ne peut s'empêcher de rougir malgré lui et Prue rit :

**-Hé ben, chéri, que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Tu as l'air bizarre, mon coeur ?**

**-Je … Prue … Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça et …**

**-Chut … **

Elle l'embrasse tendrement puis le regarde en agitant sa main devant lui, montrant une bague scintillant à son doigt :

**-Tu as encore décroché, très cher … On est marié à présent, tu as oublié ? C'est finit le temps où on se cherchait … Et on est parents tous les deux … **

**-Papa !**

La petite fille accourt vers le jeune père et celui-ci, sourit, ne réfléchissant plus, heureux, la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui :

**-Ma petite Clémence ! Je me rappelle ! J'étais dans la lune …**

**-Tu as terminé notre portrait, papa ?**

Kaïro sourit en regardant la petite fille puis le tableau à peine achevé :

**-Non, pas encore … seras-tu sage un peu encore pour que je puisse terminer, mon petit ange ?**

**-Je sais pas, papa ! C'est dur tu sais !**

Kaïro rit en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Prue se sert contre ces deux trésors … Le jeune homme est au paradis, son rêve s'était réalisé …

**-En voilà un autre dans son désir le plus profond …**

Dans la réalité, dans la cave, Audrey agite sa main devant une sorte de puits où on voit des petits écrans en forme de nuage montrer les mondes ou plutôt rêves où ont débarqué les jeunes élèves qui sont entrés dans la maison. La rose noire rit, fière de son plan.

**-Mon plan marche à merveille, les filles …**

**-On a vu …**

**-Alors Betty, qu'en penses-tu de mon idée ? Lumineuse, n'est-ce pas ? Cette idée de les piéger dans leur rêve à jamais … Il nous sera facile de les tuer par la suite dans leur désir, ne crois-tu pas ?**

**-Si …**

**-Bon je te laisse t'en occuper. Pas de faux pas, surtout avec Kaï … Est-ce bien clair ? Attends que je revienne pour les tuer …**

**-Où vas-tu ?**

Audrey commençait à monter les escaliers, elle se tourne à demi vers son acolyte en souriant d'un air diabolique et sournois voire même vicieux :

**-Ca ne te regarde pas. Mais je peux te dire que je vais m'amuser un peu avec une certaine personne …**

**-Il pourra te vendre aux guerrières …**

**-Il n'a pas intérêt, tu sais … A moins qu'il ne veut se faire prendre aussi.**

Audrey rit à nouveau puis grimpe le reste des marches pour accéder au rez-de-chaussé, laissant Betty s'occuper du reste. Comment se fait-il qu'Audrey soit à nouveau là ? Cela ne présage rien de bon pour Sun Purple … Prue et ses amis ne s'en sortira sans doute jamais de ce piège infâme tendue par la démone, décidé à en finir maintenant …

Betty soupire en sondant les rêves de chacun. Elle inspire, laissant le temps passé. Et plus, il passe, plus les élèves auront dû mal à s'en sortir de ce mauvais pas …

Donc tous sont piégés dans leur plus grand désir … Pendant que notre démone s'amuse follement avec un garçon inconnu au bataillon, Prue, Hideki, Kaïro, Kaï, Light, Audy, Sasuke, Sakura, Claire, Alice, Elliot, Zoey, Béa, Shikamaru, Patricia et Bastien sont enfermés et se complaisent dans ce monde dotés de leurs désirs … Vraiment tous ?

Revenons donc à la première à avoir succombé, à l'occurrence Prue. Cette dernière était entraîné par le Kaï de son désir. Il l'avait emmené vers une maison aux abords de la barrière de protection. C'est la maison de Prue dans la réalité. Le couple s'arrête devant le portail où de là, ils peuvent voir tous une ribambelle d'enfants courir autour d'une personne en particulier qui fait arrêter un court instant le coeur de Prue.

**-Maman …**

**-Tu te rappelle, sans doute, que les anciens ont acceptés que ta mère revienne en vie à Sunshine, n'est-ce pas ?**

Un sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres de la blonde qui lâchant la main de son homme, ouvre le portail et entre pour accourir vers sa mère …

**-Maman !**

**-Prudence, ma chérie !**

**-Ho maman !**

Prue va directement dans les bras de sa mère heureuse comme jamais …

**-Ho maman, je suis heureuse …**

**-Ma chérie, c'est grâce à ton cher époux que tu es si heureuse ! Et il avait intérêt à te rendre heureuse, mon enfant …**

**-Maman ! Crit une autre voix plus jeune et plus dynamique.**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbons, saute dans les bras de Prue qui s'était redressé. La blonde étonnée, réceptionne sans mal la petite fille en riant aux éclats :

**-Mon coeur !**

**-Alors Françoise, prête à fêter tes dix ans, mon ange ?**

**-Oui, papa !**

**-Allez ma chérie, viens dans mes bras, on va aller rejoindre tes frères et soeurs pour le pique-nique que grand-père à installer !**

**-Grand-père … ? fait Prue hors de coup.**

**-Oui, ton père, mon coeur …**

Prue n'en croyant pas ses yeux, regarde son père, un homme aux cheveux courts rouges, approcher en souriant :

**-Mon bébé !**

Prue se fait porter pour la première fois par son père, Jack Tréduki. Elle n'en revient pas et se laisse faire, le coeur léger, le bonheur absolu, c'est magnifique … C'est tellement … Prue reste, sans voix, en fixant Kaï poser Françoise près des autres enfants qui devaient être leurs enfants aussi. Prue reste figée, fixant la scène, l'air bizarre tout à coup, surtout quand Kaï approche sans crier garde pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tourner comme son père à l'instant puis la pose, le souffle saccadé. Il la prend contre elle en soufflant dans le cou de la blonde pour la faire réagir :

**-Ha ma chérie … Ne vois tu pas ce bonheur, sous nos yeux … Enfin mariés … Libre de nous aimer pour l'éternité … Tous ces enfants que tu as toujours rêvés d'avoir avec moi … Ce bonheur sans faille que tu as toujours désiré, ainsi que cette paix, plus de menaces, plus de peurs, plus de larmes, plus de guerres, plus de sang … C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu … non ?**

**-Hum …**

**-Et moi, je t'offres enfin mon amour au grand jour, j'ai tout laissé pour toi … ma fierté, mon héritage, ma famille, derrière moi … Je ne regrette rien … Je t'aime depuis toujours, Prue. Je serais éternellement heureux à tes côtés …**

Kaï se loge dans le cou de la blonde, ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut voir ce que ressent l'un l'autre … Une série à l'eau de rose … Un peu trop beau pour être vrai … Voire même …

**-... Dégoûtant.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mon ange ?**

**-Dégoutant.**

Kaï se redresse et la fixe dans les yeux, se baissant pour l'embrasser :

**-Tout ce que tu as rêvé pour l'éternité, reste auprès de moi … C'est tout ce que tu as voulu … Moi, tes parents, ta famille, tes amis, la paix …**

**-Tout simplement dégoûtant !**

Prue repousse Kaï, énervé, ce dernier fait mine de ne pas comprendre :

**-Que t'arrive-t-il mon coeur ?**

**-Arrête avec tes « mon coeur » ! Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Vraiment pas ! Et ce ton …**

**-Allons, ma belle, pas devant les enfants … C'est l'anniversaire de Françoise, ne la déçois pas en criant ainsi … allez calme toi et rejoignons …**

**-Arrête ! Tout ceci sonne faux ! Tout est faux ! Ridicule ! Jamais tu ne changeras à ce point ! C'est trop niais, trop pour être vrai ! C'est du n'importe quoi !**

**-Arrête, Prue ! Tu effraies nos enfants … Tu racontes n'importe quoi, mon coeur ! Viens, allez, ressaisis-toi ! Cet horrible passé, c'est finis …**

**-Non ! Tout est faux ! Ce n'est que le pâle reflet de mon désir profond ! Tout ceci est l'oeuvre de la magie noire !**

**-Mais que racontes-tu, Prue ? Prue ! Attends !**

Prue se met à courir, s'échappant à cette force qui l'obligeait à se mentir, à se croire dans la réalité. Elle doit trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici mais quoi ? Vite une formule … Vite ! Elle s'arrête au bout d'un moment et réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Ou alors il faut qu'elle pense fort aux autres pour les rejoindre, peut-être que eux aussi sont piégés dans leurs rêves … Prue ferme les yeux en se concentrant.

**-Prue !**

La voix de Kaï la perturbe mais elle essaie de résister à cette force qui veut la replonger :

**-Tout ceci n'est que rêve … Je ne crois plus aux rêves … Je préfère dix fois plus la réalité … Près de ceux en qui je crois pour l'éternité …**

D'un coup, le décor change, la voix de Kaï a disparu enfin. Hésitante, elle ouvre timidement les yeux pour tomber sur une scène des plus choquantes. Horrifiée, Prue met une de ses mains devant ses yeux en criant :

**-Ho !**

Les deux protagonistes, dans le lit face à Prue arrête leur action pour la fixer, encore plus horrifiés qu'elle :

**-Prue !**

**-Saku ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous … Avec … L'Uchiwa ?**

**-Quelque chose ! Et je te retourne la question ! Que fais-tu dans notre chambre ?**

**-Votre chambre ? Attends depuis quand … Ha ! **

Sakura descend du lit en entraînant la couverture du lit avec elle, pour cacher sa nudité, scandalisée. Elle va vers sa soeur, furibonde :

**-Depuis qu'on est marié tiens ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de débarquer dans notre chambre en pleine lune de miel ?**

**-Lune de miel ?**

Prue risque un oeil vers Sasuke qui sourit d'un air espiègle vers elle en lui faisant signe. Sakura la tape sur le bras, énervée :

**-Aïe ! Tu fais mal !**

**-Bien fait ! Maintenant, t'arrêtes et tu sors de ma chambre !**

**-Non attends une minute ! C'est ton rêve ou celui-lui de l'Uchiwa … ? Non, ton rêve ! Quoique cet Uchiwa est aussi bien pervers pour avoir ce genre de désir ! **

**-Quoi ? Ca ne va pas la tête ? Tu vas bien, Prue ?**

La blonde soupire et agite sa deuxième main libre vers l'Uchiwa pour le figer, pour être tranquille, malheureusement … Ca ne marche pas comme elle s'en était mortellement douté :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?**

Sakura fixe sa soeur, la prenant pour une folle. Prue agite encore sa main puis furax, explose :

**-On a été piégé ! On est dans ton rêve ! J'ai pu sortir du mien …**

Sakura pose sa main sur le front de Prue :

**-Tu es malade …**

**-Mais non arrête ! Regarde je n'ai pas de pouvoirs dans ton rêve et toi non plus je suppose ! Essaie !**

**-Que j'essaie quoi?**

**-De le figer ! Cet abrutit ! Avec son sourire !**

**-Prue …**

**-Allez ! Saku !**

**-Bon ok !**

Sakura agite sa main dans le vent, Voyant que rien ne marche. Elle essaie, elle réessaie … Sans succès. Elle se fige puis se tourne vers sa soeur, l'air interdit. Prue a un sourire effroyablement effrayant en la fixant :

**-Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tout ça est faux ! Il est faux ! Et c'est impossible d'en arriver là … ! Euh Saku ?**

Sakura commence à pleurer comme un gros bébé :

**-Alors jamais Sasuke et moi on … On …**

**-Non …**

**-Mais si mon ange …**

**-Ha stop Sasuke ! Tais-toi ! Il est faux ! On se casse de là ! Entendre encore des « mon ange » ou des « mon coeur » me soule ! Saku ! On se barre !**

**-Comment ?**

**-Attendez !**

**-Toi tais toi !**

Prue en profite pour donner un coup dans les bijoux de famille du pervers, qui s'était levé en mettant un boxer au passant, et elle se tourne vers sa soeur qui affiche un drôle de regard :

**-Ben quoi ! Ca, ça fait plus réaliste ! Je trouve ! Rejoignons les autres !**

**-Comment ?**

**-Concentrons nous et récite avec moi cette formule …**

**-Ok …**

Sakura ferme les yeux ainsi que Prue, profitant que le faux Uchiwa souffre le martyr … A deux :

**-Tout ceci n'est que rêve … Je ne crois plus aux rêves … Je préfère dix fois plus la réalité … Près de ceux en qui je crois pour l'éternité …**

Changement à nouveau de décor. Sakura ouvre les yeux et Prue plus timidement de peur de retomber sur une scène assez chaude comme à l'instant …

**-Prue ! Regarde ! Ce n'est pas toi là !**

**-Où ça ?**

Prue ouvre les yeux et sursaute. Elle se voit se pouponner devant la glace de sa coiffeuse. Horrible vue. Jamais, Prue prendrait aussi soin d'elle, se coiffant pendant plus de cinq minutes … Même pour aller sortir ou autres occasions.

**-Patty !**

La fausse Prue actionne une cloche. La vraie Prue comprend qu'elles ont atterrit dans le rêve de la dame de compagnie, Patricia. Cette dernière déboule, tout sourire, heureuse de servir comme toujours …

**-Affligeant …**

**-Quoi ? Qui a parlé ?**

La fausse Prue se tourne vers la vraie et vers Sakura :

**-Patty ! Des démons ! Occupe toi en !**

**-Quoi ? Patty ! Tu es dans un rêve ! Tout ça est faux ! Je ne suis pas aussi … **

**-Aussi … ? siffle Sakura glissant un regard vers sa pauvre soeur.**

**-Baisse toi !**

Elles évitent de peur une boule d'électricité, spécialité de la dame de compagnie. Prue et Sakura se redressent, effrayées :

**-Je la pensais pas aussi effrayante … souffle la fleur de cerisier.**

**-Moi non plus, tu vois ! Cours !**

Elles commencent à courir loin de la folle Patty qui leur balance des boules d'électricité.

**-Je pensais qu'on pouvait pas utiliser nos pouvoirs dans nos rêves !**

**-Moi non plus ! Je croyais pourtant !**

Dans la réalité, Betty sourit froidement. Elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé et ce que tramait Prue. De ce fait, Betty a trouvé une solution pour empêcher Prue de continuer.

**-Tant pis … Elles mourront avant les autres et de ma main … et non celles d'Audrey …**

**-Tu vas te faire gronder, Betty … fait la voix de Clarisse derrière elle.**

**-Je m'en fous … Du moment que la mission soit accomplit … Le reste a très peu d'importance. Cette petite mijaurée de guerrière allait gagner, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça …**

Prue et Sakura sont toujours en train de courir, poursuivit par Patty qui continue de leur envoyer des éclairs pour essayer de les blesser … Brusquement, Prue et Sakura tournent à droite mais tombent dans un cul de sac :

**-Merde ! Piégées !**

**-On va se faire tuer par ta dame de compagnie ! C'est un cauchemar ! Prue !**

**-Bon si, on a réussit à se téléporter d'un rêve à l'autre en se concentrant bien, on pourra faire …**

**-Faire quoi ?**

**-Ca !**

Au moment où une boule allait les atteindre, celle-ci se fige devant Prue :

**-Ouf …**

**-C'est moi qui l'ai figé. Fait tranquillement Patty. Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'attendre. Vous êtes des démons et je dois vous éliminer …**

**-Franchement, Patty ! Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais faire ça alors que je peux très bien le faire moi même ? Hein ? Tu sais combien j'adore éliminer ces crétins de démons ! Tu le sais !**

Patty fut figée un moment mais se reprend :

**-Prue-hime a confiance en moi maintenant, elle me laisse faire et me donne des ordres …**

**-Je sais que tu aimes qu'on te donne des ordres, Patty mais ce n'est pas la réalité ! Je te jure ! Franchement, tu me vois à tout bout de champs te demander de faire ceci cela ? Je suis peut-être des fois, un tant soi peu paresseuse mais à ce point ! Tu sais combien j'ai horreur de te demander des choses … Tu le sais … Patty !**

**-Je dois vous éliminer ! Prue-hime me l'a demandé !**

**-Je t'en prie, Patty ! Je te promets de te demander un peu des choses ! Je te le promets ! Mais c'est moi la vraie Prue ! Celle qui t'as sortit des glaces ! Celle qui a horreur de te donner des ordres ! Parce que tu es mon amie avant tout ! PATTY !**

Prue et Sakura couvrent leurs visage de leurs bras, attendant la sentence quand il ne fut rien. Etonnées, elles écartent petit à petit leurs bras et fixent la dame de compagnie en larmes :

**-Je suis votre amie, Prue-hime ?**

**-Pour la vie, Patty … Pour la vie …**

**-Ho Prue-hime ! Donnez moi des ordres quand vous le voulez ! Je suis à votre entière disposition !**

Patty accourt et saute dans les bras de la blonde qui sursaute, effrayée. Mais souffle, soulagée, en caressant la tête de sa dame de compagnie, en souriant …

A nouveau, changement de décor après avoir récité la formule et elles se retrouvent dans un monde ou le lait coule à flot et des sardines nagent dans le liquide blanc …

Prue et Sakura se regardent avec un regard en commun :

**-Zoey …**

Elles se mettent à rire et à penser que ça ne va pas être de la tarte de sortir la pauvre Mew Mew de ce paradis. Mais elles y arrivent quand même avec l'aide la dame de compagnie, enchantée de vouloir aider :

**-Je vous promets, Zoey-san, de vous préparer une piscine entière de lait et de sardine !**

**-Ouais ! Merci, Patty !**

**-Allez viens, Zoey, on y va, on n'a pas finit d'être étonnées …**

**-Oh ça tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Saku, pas tout à fait tort …**

A présent, elles se retrouvent toutes les quatre dans un rêve constitué que de nuages et d'un ciel bleu limpide. Le calme et la sérénité règne en maître. Un vrai paradis …

**-... De paresseux … Shikamaru.**

Prue et Sakura soupirent après leur écho mutuel avant que toutes quatre, rejoignent le fainéant en train d'observer le ciel, allongé dans l'herbe, une tige d'herbe en bouche. Il ne prend pas la peine de les regarder, déjà blasé :

**-Je m'en doutais que c'était qu'un rêve … C'était trop beau pour durer …**

**-Le silence, le calme, la solitude, pas de femmes galères en vue, ça c'est un magnifique rêve de fainéant, ça !**

Shikamaru se met à ricaner puis les suit pour aller dans le prochain rêve.

Betty explose de rage en tapant ses mains sur le bord du puits :

**-Cette petite garce gagne du terrain ! On va perdre !**

**-C'était pourtant un excellent plan … fait Alicia, pensive. **

**-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demande Clarisse, en soupirant. Il vaut mieux que nous corsons vite les choses, si Audrey-sama se ramène, elle risque de s'énerver sur nous …**

**-Après sa partie de plaisir, tu crois qu'elle sera furibonde ? Plaisante Alicia, sournoise.**

**-Silence ! S'écrit Betty, en rage. Je leur réserve un piège bien fumant pour les stopper ! Qu'elles profitent de leurs derniers instants ! Elles vont déchanter !**

**-Ho, ho, ça va mal se passer … font en choeur les deux autres, las.**

Betty remonte ses manches et va commencer à lancer un sort quand elle se prend un seau dans la tête. Assommée, elle se retrouve basculer dans le puits, mais n'y tombe pas à l'intérieur, heureusement … Alicia et Clarisse se retournent vers l'opportun qui n'est autre qu'Audrey qui abhorre un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

**-Audrey-sama !**

**-On arrête là, les festivités, les filles. Si jamais notre plan tombait à l'eau parce que Prue aura réussi à nous botter les fesses et qu'à cause de ça notre plan principal tombait avec ainsi que nous puissions pas recommencer, on risque de ne plus pouvoir recommencer et surtout continuer à les berner. Personne ne doit savoir qu'on a réussit à entrer dans la zone autorisée …**

**-Alors que faisons nous ?**

Audrey approcha du puits où Betty se relève avec mal, sa main à l'arrière du crâne. Elle jure mais se tait en remarquant Audrey et son sourire satisfait à souhait.

**-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Rien, on arrête.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est un ordre !**

Betty ne dit plus rien contre cet ordre mais marmonne dans ses dents qu'elle tuera une certaine personne plus tard pour se venger … Sous les rires de ses collègues qui suivent Audrey.

Prue, Sakura, Patty, Zoey et Shikamaru déboulent dans le désir du grand L qui affiche un regard hautement déçu :

**-Je vais finir par détester la magie à force …**

**-Désolée, Hideki-kun …**

**-Ce n'est pas trop grave, Prue … Je crains que je vais devoir rendre rapport à …**

**-NON ! Pitié ! Tu veux vraiment que Sun Purple ferme ?**

Hideki réfléchit tout en mangeant une douceur puis soupire en la fixant :

**-Hélas, je devrais mais tout compte bien réfléchit, je ne veux pas vous supprimer un tel plaisir, les jeunes. Cependant, on devra tout s'en sortir sains et saufs, si on veut que tout ça reste secret à Asuma-san …**

**-Hum, hum ! Compte sur moi !**

Hideki sourit à Prue puis en embarquant les quelques gâteaux qu'il pouvait prendre avec lui … Il les suivit dans le prochain désir qui est celui de … Sasuke. Une ribambelle d'enfants court autour de lui. L'Uchiwa a l'air vraiment heureux surtout quand on entend la voix de Sakura plus mature qui les appelle à manger … La vrai Sakura sourit en attrapant Sasuke par le poignet :

**-Sasuke ! C'est moi ! Tu es enfermé dans ton rêve …**

**-Sakura … Mais … ?**

Il voit les autres derrière lui et soupire, en rougissant. Alors ce n'est qu'un de ses désirs profonds … Quelle tuile qu'il soit révélé devant eux …

**-Hum … **

Sakura remarque son côté vexé et sourit faiblement, heureuse d'avoir vu l'un des désirs de Sasuke. Surtout que ce désir la concerne au premier plan ! Sasuke, énervé, les hâte de partir sous leurs rires. Ces rires sont néanmoins pas si moqueurs que ça mais le jeune homme les prend tout comme …

Ils arrivent dans un autre désir où on aperçoit Elliot parler avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme a l'air heureux et rayonnant, ce qui est rare habituellement. Zoey fut bouche bée en pointant les autres personnes dans les autres fauteuils … Elle a de quoi être étonnée car elle se voit entourer de ses parents face à un homme à lunettes …

**-Ce sont les parents d'Elliot … fait Prue, étonnée aussi. Ils sont supposés être mort quand il avait dans les alentours de 10 ans … Son rêve le plus cher est donc …**

**-Faire rencontrer Zoey, sa future femme et ses parents aux parents d'Elliot … termine Sakura, sachant le ressentiment de Prue à cette vue.**

Zoey tourne de l'oeil et tombe dans les bras d'Hideki qui la rattrape avec mal, ne sachant pas comment s'y faire avec les filles … Euh surtout avec les êtres humains tout court. Prue soupire :

**-Zoey est dans l'inconscient … qui se propose pour ramener notre rêveur à la réalité ?**

**-Tu t'es proposé toute seule ! **

**-Saku ! C'est pas drôle ! Il ne va pas me croire et tu le sais bien mieux que moi …**

**-Laissez moi faire. Fait Hideki en passant Zoey à Shikamaru.**

Le fainéant siffle, las mais prend quand même le pseudo paquet de mauvaise grâce … Hideki approche d'Elliot et pose sa main sur son épaule :

**-Mon garçon, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Je sais que tu veux vraiment que tes parents soient vivants mais hélas, ce n'est guère la réalité …**

D'un coup, Elliot perd le sourire qu'il avait à l'instant et devient sombre surtout en voyant les autres et la vraie Zoey évanouit.

**-Je vois … De la magie.**

**-Malheureusement. Bon, allons-y ! Prue ?**

**-Oui, Hideki-kun ! On y va !**

Rechangement de décor, ils atterrissent dans un autre salon où Prue manque de crier en mettant sa bouche devant sa main. Elle se voit en train d'embrasser Kaïro, avec une passion étrange. Sakura secoue l'épaule de la blonde :

**-Hé oui, tu aurais dû t'en douter … Kaïro en pince vraiment pour toi !**

**-Pas pour longtemps …**

**-Quoi ?**

Prue légèrement de mauvaise humeur approche du pseudo couple qui se tourne vers elle, étonnés. La blonde fixe Kaïro qui semble paumé puis elle lui administre la plus belle gifle de sa vie :

**-Ce n'est qu'un rêve, baka ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai pour principe de ne jamais sortir avec mes meilleurs amis, tu devrais le savoir, maintenant ?**

**-Elle est effrayante … fait Hideki d'un air neutre.**

**-Ha oui ? Plaisante Sakura, morte de rire.**

**-Ce n'est qu'un rêve … ?**

**-Oui ! Crit Prue, énervée puis s'éloigne. On y va ! Dépêche toi !**

**-Je te préfère comme ça ! Fait Kaïro, souriant. **

**-Hein ? Tu aimes te prendre des coups ?**

**-J'adore avoir du fils à retordre pour t'avoir ma belle …**

**-Grr … Baka !**

Prue se dépêche de rejoindre les autres suivit de Kaîro puis ils répètent la formule pour changer de rêve. Pour le rêve de Claire, ils débarquent dans une sorte d'église où la belle semble prier. Elle se tourne vers eux, l'air indifférente. Ils ont moins de mal à la ramener à la réalité et à l'amener avec eux.

Le prochain désir est celui d'Alice. Encore une église … C'est un peu bizarre leur désir ! Prue les trouve un peu glauque pour des filles …

Le prochain rêve est moins bizarre, c'est celui de Béa entourée d'animaux, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est Hideki qui ramène Béa à la réalité. Puis ils tombent dans le rêve de Light Yagami … Hideki trouve le rêve un peu louche et non conforme au rêveur :

**-Rêver de se marier et d'avoir des enfants avec Amane, je trouve ça banal pour lui …**

**-Tu trouves ?**

Prue soupire sans rien ajouter. Elle est fatiguée et ne demande qu'à rentrer … Il reste plus qu'Audy et Kaï. Prue appréhende mal le rêve du jeune homme. Elle se met à penser qu'elle aimerait que ce désir ait un rapport avec elle comme Sakura avait un rapport avec celui de Sasuke … Mais c'est trop rêvé … Heureusement, personne ne sait quel genre de rêve, la blonde avait eu. Il valait mieux en tout cas … Mais peut-être que Sakura a sa petite idée à la question …

Ils arrivent enfin à un tout autre décor. Ils sont dans le couloir d'un immense bulding. Et sans avoir vu à qui est ce rêve, Prue dit d'une voix bizarre :

**-C'est celui de Kaï, j'en mettrais ma main à couper …**

**-Tu crois ? Demande Sakura, en la fixant. Et pourquoi pas Audy ?**

Prue fixe sa soeur :

**-Parce que …**

D'instinct, elle va ouvrir la porte devant elle mais la referme aussitôt, empêchant tout le monde de voir.

**-Prue … fait shikamaru, blasé. Je ne sais, ce qui se trame dans cette salle mais … Qu'importe. Dépêche toi d'ouvrir qu'on se barre d'ici au plus vite …**

**-Euh … Reculez.**

**-Quoi ?**

Tous se regardent puis fixe Prue qui a l'air choqué et épouvanté. Elle leur fait signe de reculer voire même de se tourner, de se mettre de dos à elle pour qu'ils ne regardent pas.

**-Ne regardez pas ! Je m'en occupe !**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Faites ce que je vous dit et tout ira bien !**

Prue inspire à pleins poumons pendant que tous lui tournent le dos sans comprendre. Puis ni une ni deux, elle ouvre la porte et entre à l'intérieur. Elle voit deux ombres se mouvoir dans le noir mais elle distingue très bien une sorte de double d'elle et Kaï en train … De … Passons de commentaires, je vous prie … Pour faire simple, Kaï s'applique à faire plaisir à Prue, le tout sur le bureau de la salle. La vraie Prue avance puis cherche des yeux l'interrupteur. Elle le trouve enfin et appuie dessus, mettant sa main à ses yeux :

**-Bon Kaï t'arrêtes tes conneries, tu te lève et on sort de ton désir de brin ! Merde !**

**-Quoi ? Prue … ? Qu'est-ce que …**

**-Dépêche toi !**

Elle prend un chemisier de femme à terre qui semble être son préféré en le regardant de plus près puis le balance sur la fausse Prue qui semble choquée de l'intrusion puis tout à coup, disparaît comme par magie :

**-Tout ceci n'était pas réel ?**

Prue fixe Kaï en soupirant, lui balançant son haut :

**-Rhabilles toi ! Bien sûr que ceci n'est pas réel ! Et ne se réalisera jamais, espèce de pervers !**

Elle le laisse s'habiller puis d'un coup sans prévenir, lui donne une gifle monumentale sans préavis. Il lève aussitôt sa main à sa mâchoire, en la remettant bien :

**-Punaise … tu n'y a pas été de main morte …**

**-Bien fait ! Maintenant, partons de cet endroit au plus vite ! Il ne reste que plus qu'Audy a allé chercher …**

**-Hum …**

Il la suit dehors où les autres attendent. Sakura et Sasuke sourient aux deux jeunes gens, curieux :

**-C'était quoi ce désir, alors ?**

**-Pas vos oignons, les commères !**

Furax, Prue les intime de réciter la formule qui à force d'être répéter, lui casse les oreilles … Enfin, ils débarquent dans le rêve d'Audy tous furent bouche bée devant l'horreur de la scène. Surtout Kaï … En gros, sur une banderole est écrit : « FAN CLUB DE KAÏ HIWATARI ». Ce club avait prit d'assaut la grande salle de l'académie.

**-Cette folle est pire que ce que je pensais … fait Kaï, hallucinant.**

**-Elle rêvait de créer ton fan club, tu devrais être content, très cher ! Fait Prue, acidement.**

Kaï la fixe en soupirant, blasé. Puis ils cherchent Audy des yeux et la trouve sur un trône près du faux Kaï qui disparaît comme la fausse Prue tout à l'heure. Audy les remarquent, dégoûtée :

**-Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve !**

Elle se met à pleurnicher tel un bébé à qui on avait enlevé le joujou … Puis se stoppe, tout sourire :

**-J'en créerais un vrai en rentrant !**

**-Quoi ?**

Kaï imagine déjà l'horreur et personne ne pourra aller contre ce nouveau Fan Club de Kaï Hiwatari … Prue se met à rire comme une cinglée, sadique, se tenant le ventre. Bien fait pour toi, le pervers …

**-Bon, on rentre maintenant ? Fait Shikamaru, pressé.**

**-Hum, hum ! Rentrons ! **

Prue arrête de rire, déçue puis reprend son souffle. Avec tout le monde, elle récite les vers de sa formule :

-**Tout ceci n'est que rêve … Je ne crois plus aux rêves … Je préfère dix fois plus la réalité … Près de ceux en qui je crois pour l'éternité …**

Finalement, ils reviennent dans la réalité, dans la maison, qui plus est dans le hall d'entrée. Tous soupirent, soulagés, sauf Prue qui se met sur ces gardes :

**-C'est bizarre ! Normalement, celui ou celle qui a fait ça devrait se montrer …**

**-Prue ne dit pas de bêtises ! Fait Sakura, en soufflant. Les démons ne peuvent pas entrer dans la zone autorisée …**

**-Tu expliques ça comment, alors ?**

**-On réfléchira plus tard, le plus important c'est qu'on soit vivant !**

**-Hum …**

**-Bon, les jeunes, on ferait mieux de rentrer … fait Hideki les mains dans les poches en les fixant. Il est très tard et Asuma-san va se poser des questions et nous en poser, d'ailleurs …**

Prue soupire puis regarde sa montre. Horrifiée :

**-Quoi ? Déjà 20 heures ?**

**-Hé oui … Alors allons-y les jeunes …**

Le petit groupe suit tranquillement le surveillant hors de la maison, soulagés de sortir enfin de ce cauchemar …

A peine fut-elle entrée dans la salle commune que Prue eut une tête des plus loufoques sous la vue. La scène est des plus horribles à voir et on se demande si on s'est pas trompé d'endroit au final … La blonde faillit repartir quand Stella arrive vers elle après l'avoir remarqué. Habillée dans de drôles de fringues, avec des plumes partout … Telle une danseuse du moulin rouge. Justement toute la salle a été retravaillé dans ce style là. Une mini scène avec écrit en gros : Moulin Rouge. Des dizaines de filles se promènent dans le même genre de costume que Stella qui rit aux éclats en retenant sa soeur qui manque de fuir cette scène. Qu'est-ce que Prue a mérité pour voir ce genre de truc ? Et pis les garçons sont aussi là à mater les pauvres demoiselles … Prue allait vomir …

**-Ce soir, pour la saint-valentin, j'ai organisé cette mini soirée ! **

**-Mon dieu …**

**-Allez, ma petite soeur d'amour ! Viens portez ce costume ! Il t'ira à merveille !**

**-Tu rêves ! Lâche moi !**

Prue arrive à se débarrasser de l'emprise de sa grande soeur et à se barrer, un peu plus soulagée. Elle souffle, en passant la paume de sa main sur son front pour essuyer les fines particules de sueur qui s'était posé. Elle a échappé au pire. Jamais elle oserait porter ce genre de truc sauf pour délirer et encore, mais pas ce soir, elle n'a aucunement envie de le faire … A l'écart et persuadée d'être enfin tranquille, elle redresse le paquet qu'elle avait en main. Elle rougit bizarrement, l'air étrange. Puis se secoue. Quelle idée d'avoir prit cette boîte de chocolats de son placard à friandises. Ces chocolats qu'elle avait fait elle-même la fabrication. Pourquoi avoir emballé la boîte et avoir mit un ruban dessus ? Pour qui est destiné ce paquet ? Quel suspens insoutenable ! Son coeur bat à cent à l'heure pendant qu'elle se maudit d'avoir été puérile. Mais les paroles d'Hideki dans la maison, lui étaient revenues, et elle avait eu l'instinct de le faire. Tout ceci ne lui ressemble absolument pas … Mais bon … tant pis … Elle alla s'en aller vers les dortoirs des filles quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursaute en se retournant d'un bond vers la personne. C'est Kaï qui a un regard étrange sur elle :

**-Kaï !**

Prise sur le fait, elle se hâte de cacher le paquet dans son dos. Mais il l'a vu et sourit :

**-Je pensais que tu trouvais cette idée nulle …**

**-Quelle idée ?**

**-Celle d'offrir des chocolats à la saint-valentin …**

**-Je la trouve toujours nulle ! Ne te mets pas des idées en tête …**

**-Alors pourquoi caches-tu ce joli paquet ?**

**-Ce n'est pas des chocolats !**

**-A d'autres … Alors pour qui ?**

L'air de la chanson « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? » s'élève dans l'air et Prue rougit encore plus, repensant au désir profond de Kaï. Il le voit et continue de sourire :

**-Le garçon a qui tu offriras ses chocolats va être aux anges …**

Il pensait sûrement à Kaïro puisqu'il détourne légèrement la tête vers l'autre bout de la salle où son frère jumeau parle sérieusement avec Shikamaru sur ce qui s'est passé dans la maison. Ils ne font pas attention au pseudo couple, plus captiver par leur conversation et les mignonnes et sexy demoiselles qui passent près d'eux … Prue suit le regard sans rien dire puis fixe autour d'eux, l'air bizarre et paniquée. Kaï soupire en ramenant son regard sur elle :

**-Bon, allez je te laisse … J'aimerais pas retomber sur Audy et sa folie de son soi-disant fan club …**

Il commence à partir quand la voix paniquée de Prue l'arrête :

**-Attends !**

Il s'arrête puis se retourne vers elle, intrigué, en la fixant :

**-Hum ?**

**-Attends … Je …**

**-Tu ?**

Prue, mal à l'aise, inspire ayant du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle mouille ses lèvres puis ramène devant elle, le paquet, rouge tomate. Sans le regarder :

**-C'est pour toi !**

**-Quoi ?**

Il la fixe sans comprendre, interdit. Est-ce vraiment pour lui ? Impossible … Et pourtant, il sourit en prenant le paquet. Il le lève à sa tête :

**-Merci … J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas empoissonnés ! Vu cette soudaine gentillesse, j'ai de quoi me méfier, non ?**

Prue fixe sur le côté, toujours rouge et mal à l'aise. Elle se demande pourquoi aussi, elle fait ça … Mais c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout :

**-Si tu n'en veux pas, fais des heureuses en les offrant à une autre fille …**

**-Non. Je les gardes … Et pour te remercier …**

Il l'attrape par la hanche et se penche vers elle … Prue, paniquée, sent son coeur cesser de battre puis se laisse faire, dévorer par l'envie. Il l'embrasse tendrement, caressant de sa langue le palet de la jeune fille. Elle se laisse totalement faire, prenant part, l'envie brûlante d'aller plus loin. Malheureusement, il stoppe le baiser :

**-Bonne soirée …**

Puis il s'en va en la regardant une dernière fois d'une envie fugace …

Prue reste toute la soirée avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement, personne ne vient lui demander pourquoi un tel sourire … Sauf peut-être Sakura, lassée d'une telle mise en scène par Stella vue qu'Ino est de la partie. Cette dernière se trémousse devant un Sasuke bien à sa place, assis à une table ronde, un verre proche de lui … Prue fixe approcher sa soeur en souriant, voyant la mauvaise humeur de la fleur de cerisier :

**-Mais regarde la se trémousser devant lui !**

**-Mets pareil qu'elle et va la défier …**

**-Non ! Je tomberais pas à ce niveau …**

**-Sasuke a l'air d'apprécier … Et a l'air d'attendre autre chose … Ou quelqu'un d'autres …**

**-Arrête avec tes insinuations !**

**-Ok …**

**-Au fait pourquoi ce sourire depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**-Rien …**

Prue rougit malgré elle en se rappelant. Et bien sûr, ça ne passe pas inaperçu :

**-Ha ouais … ? Au fait quel était ton rêve ? Et celui de Kaï ?**

**-Pas tes oignons !**

**-Je suis ta soeur et …**

**-Bonsoir à tous ! Crit Stella dans un micro. Passez vous une bonne soirée ?**

Des Ouais éclatent de toute part même de Sasuke, un peu étrange ce soir … Sakura sert ses poings. Ce soir, il va en avoir un qui va ressortir avec plusieurs bleus sur la tronche s'il continue à la mettre en rage de cette manière …

**-Vous vous demandez qui a su organisé une telle fête et pour quoi ? Pour la saint-valentin, direz certains ! Mais pas seulement ! Ces derniers temps vous avez du tous remarqué ces disparitions pour le moins mystérieuse …**

Des murmures s'élèvent et Prue s'attend au pire et elle a raison …

**-Hé bien voilà ! Je confirme la rumeur ! Je viens d'ouvrir un club ! Et pas n'importe quel club et pas avec n'importe quels élèves ! Seuls les élèves dignes seront admis dans ce grand club ! Son nom en sigle : CBMBCBG ! Club des bonnes manières des belles crinières et des belles/beaux gosses !**

On entend un BLAM ! Et tous se retournent vers le fond où Sakura devrait encore avoir Prue à ses côtés. Mais les projecteurs vers elles, montrent que Prue a disparu et plus précisément à terre, tombée sous le choc de la révélation … C'est quoi ce binz ? Du n'importe quoi encore !

Et pour couronner le tout quand les projecteurs se délaissent de la vue de Prue inconsciente pour aller éclairer à nouveau Stella qui est folle de joie … et de folie au passant …

**-Et moi Stella, je suis la grande chef de ce magnifique club ! Hé Yeahhhhhhhhhhh ! Alors fêtons ça entre nous, les amis ! Bonne soirée à tous ! Profitez bien !**

La musique redémarre et les conversations reprennent et cette fois sur ce fameux club … Sakura se penche sur Prue et l'aide à se relever, la blonde ayant reprit ses esprits :

**-Dis moi, Saku …**

**-Oui, Prue ?**

**-J'ai rêvé, hein ? C'est stupide de créer un club aussi stupide, hein ?**

**-C'est stupide oui mais … C'est la triste réalité …**

Prue rechute, hors de coup :

**-Prue ! Prue !**

Il y a de quoi tomber dans les pommes quand on entend ce genre d'âneries et d'horreur …

Le lendemain de la fiesta, les élèves ont du mal à reprendre les cours. Mais le samedi, ils sont tous en forme pour rejoindre les nouveaux cours de missions. Toutes les classes sont à nouveau là à attendre dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Ils attendent Galaxia pour leur prochain cours de comportement en mission. Mais la porte de la salle s'ouvre toute seule et vu l'heure dépassée à leur montre, ils décident de rentrer pour voir si la prof est à l'intérieur et les attendent … Galaxia n'a pas l'air là mais les élèves montent les gradins pour s'installer pour l'attendre assis, trop fatigués d'attendre debout. Tous discutent de tout et de rien en attendant leur prof.

Des bruits de talons frappant le sol avancent vers eux et ils lèvent tous la tête vers la personne qui arrive, pensant à Galaxia mais au lieu de voir apparaître cette dernière, une autre personne se présente, les mains sur les hanches, en tenue de Sailor :

**-Bonjour à tous. Je me présente … Sailor Sun Black, votre deuxième professeur de comportement en mission ainsi que votre professeur en enseignement de Sailor pour les secondes A.**

Tous fixent la belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. Prue, stupéfaite et ébahis fixent la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est quoi cette mascarade ? Sailor Sun Black ? Mais c'est sa soeur Sailor Sun Black ! Et pourtant la jeune fille devant eux ne ressemble vraiment pas à sa soeur … Une deuxième Sailor Sun Black ? Prue n'était pas au courant de cette seconde guerrière du soleil noir … La brune reprend la parole, coupant ce silence :

**-Galaxia-sama est partit en mission pour deux semaines. Elle ne sera pas là. Mais je suis revenue à temps et au bon moment. Vos cours seront assurés néanmoins. Je vous demande de rester silencieux pendant les trois heures à venir. Nous passons au côté théorie de votre enseignement en matière de mission. On passera au moins trois matinées dessus avant les vacances. Après ces dites vacances, on passe à la pratique. C'est à dire qu'on utilisera la machine des illusions avec ou sans le consentement de la princesse …**

Prue allait se rebiffer mais le regard glacé de la nouvelle prof l'intime à se taire directement.

**-Sortez vos livres, on a beaucoup à faire … Et peu de temps devant nous.**

Son ton clarifie bien toutes les heures de travail et de cours qui les attend de pieds fermes ...


	31. Les vacances d'hiver partie 1 le bébé

**Chapitre 30 : Les vacances d'hiver **

**Partie 1 : Le bébé**

C'est l'effervescence dans le hall d'entrée de l'académie. Les élèves qui peuvent repartir chez eux, attendent le car pour aller au château, pour ainsi traverser les portes du temps. Ils ont hâte de rentré chez eux après toutes ces semaines à étudier. Les examens sont déjà passé depuis longtemps à leur plus grand bonheur. Les vacances sont enfin arrivé à leur plus grand soulagement. Assis sur leurs valises, ils discutent en patientant, racontant ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire pendant leurs deux semaines de libertés. Mylène n'avait pas lésiné sur les devoirs de vacances mais les élèves s'en fichent car ce n'est pas énorme. Kakashi passe entre les élèves, distribuant un prospectus. Pendant la première semaine, se déroulera un tournoi de beyblade organisé par Tyson et Max. Ca leur démangeaient depuis un moment de pouvoir jouer à nouveau dans une compétition. Alors ils avaient demandé à Mylène si cela serait possible de faire un tournoi. La sous directrice avait alors accepté mais que pendant les vacances. Elle ne veut pas que cela mange sur les cours. Les jeunes hommes, ravis, ne s'en font pas, du moment que cela puisse se faire sans problème. Prue, assise sur une table du hall, regarde tout le monde à leurs occupations. Kakashi termine sa remise des prospectus par elle en le lui en tendant un. Elle lui sourit faiblement, l'air fatiguée. Enfin, les vacances. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à dormir correctement, ayant encore cauchemar sur cauchemar. Il avait des fois où elle se rappelait de ces rêves. Alors qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu, en fait … Le car arrive finalement et les élèves sortent du hall pour le rejoindre. Le hall se vide peu à peu, laissant les quelques internes qui repartent vers la cours. Le car s'éloigne, Prue fixe toujours le papier qu'elle a en mains …

**-Tu vas y participer ? Fait une voix masculine.**

Elle sursaute, trouvant le propriétaire de cette voix bien trop proche à son goût. Kaï la regarde faire avec un sourire énigmatique. Prue soupire en le fixant, sentant qu'elle a chaud d'un coup. Vraiment trop chaud. Elle inspire pour retrouver son calme :

**-Peut-être …**

**-J'espère. Oh, merci encore pour les chocolats. Ils étaient délicieux. **

**-De rien … J'ai su qu'Audy avait essayé de t'en offrir …**

**-Tu es bien renseignée dis donc … Tu m'espionnes ?**

Prue eut un rire aigre avant de sauter de la table où elle était assise. Elle le fixe comme si c'est un fou. L'espionner ? Oui. Non, vraiment pas. Il rêve … Il continue de la fixer. Elle le fixe aussi, le trouvant très bizarre aujourd'hui. Recommencerait-il à jouer avec elle ? L'histoire avec Mylène ne l'a pas entièrement refroidit ? Il s'approche dangereusement de la blonde qui sent son coeur battre de façon irrégulière. Elle a les joues qui s'enflamment légèrement, le laissant approcher. Comme si elle en a envie … Qu'il l'embrasse … Maintenant … Elle ferme les yeux s'arquant vers lui, les lèvres tendues. Kaï a un sourire sournois aux lèvres avant de se pencher très lentement vers le visage de sa blonde. Il en rêve jour et nuit, d'elle, de son désir de la dernière fois. Ce désir se réalisera, il en est sûr … Elle est à lui et à personne d'autres. Il le sent, elle ne lui ai pas indifférente et vice versa. Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Prue qui s'arque encore plus vers lui, passant ses bras derrière le cou du jeune homme. Elle pousse un léger gémissement au contact de leur deux corps. Elle attend que ça aussi, elle en rêve aussi … Et là personne n'est là pour les interrompre … Même si elle sait qu'il ne veut que son corps et c'est tout … Tant pis, elle s'abandonne dans ses bras, s'offrant, se collant, se frottant presque à lui, en dévorant sa bouche de la sienne, leurs langues se cherchant indéfiniment … Il la pousse vers la table en laissant ses mains parcourir les hanches de la blonde, affamé. Croient-ils vraiment qu'il n'y a que eux dans le hall ? Une toux embarrassée se fait entendre et ils s'arrêtent, frustrés, se dévorant des yeux. Kaï se décolle lentement de Prue avant de se tourner vers Kakashi qui a un regard effrayant, tuant presque des yeux l'élève face à lui :

**-On ne fait pas ça ici, jeunes gens.**

**-Excuses-nous, Kakashi … fait Prue, embêtée et rouge en remettant ses vêtements en place.**

Elle se mord la lèvre en évitant les regards des deux autres et s'apprête à fuir le plus vite possible.

**-Prue, attends !**

Cette voix. Aïe, Prue essaie de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais Galaxia la rattrape par le bras :

**-Mais attends, baka !**

**-Lâche moi !**

**-Bon écoute deux secondes ! Et si tu veux, on peut parler en public ! Kakashi restera pendant la conversation !**

Prue n'est toujours pas pour autant rassurée. Elle regarde Kaï qui commence à s'éloigner pour sortir. Mais un cri de bébé le stoppe dans sa démarche. Il allait sûrement se soulager aux toilettes vu ce qui s'était passé, vu sa tête. Mais il se tourne lentement vers la source du bruit, intrigué. Prue, elle, est terrifiée. Un bébé ici ? A Sun Purple ? Qui l'a ramené ? Elle regarde derrière Galaxia qui l'a lâché. Sailor Sun Black, près d'un Kakashi surpris, tient dans ses bras un bébé qui commence à pleurer à coeur fendre. Prue met ses mains sur ses oreilles, horrifiée :

**-Faites le taire, bordel !**

**-Prue, calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé …**

**-Ca j'avais remarqué !**

**-Princesse. Fait la voix de Sailor Sun Black en s'approchant.**

**-Quoi ?**

Prue essaie de s'en fuir, exténuée d'entendre ce bébé geindre. Sailor Sun Black tend le bébé, impatiente de s'en débarrasser mais son regard neutre ne le montre pas. Prue la fixe comme si c'était une cinglée venue de la planète des fous. Non, mais qu'est-ce que sa prof veut exactement ? Que Prue s'occupe du bébé ? Mais elle est folle, oui ! Règle numéro 3 : Ne jamais laissez un bébé dans le périmètre de la blonde qui ne peut pas les supporter. Les deux premières règles sont pour les garçons et pour le mariage alors ...

**-Eloignez le de ma vue ! S'il vous plaît !**

**-Prue, arrête tes jérémiades et écoute bien. Mylène, Tsunade et moi avons décidé de te laisser t'occuper du bébé jusqu'à temps qu'on ai trouvé ses parents. Je l'ai retrouvé lors d'une mission.**

**-Quoi ? M'en occuper ? Tu es cinglée ! Vous êtes cinglées ! J'ai horreur des gosses qui braillent et je ne sais pas m'en occuper !**

Galaxia s'en aurait douté. Elle affiche un sale regard qui terrifie Prue sur place. Encore plus terrifiant que le marmot qui braille dans les bras de Sailor Sun Black … La blonde le sent. Elle n'a pas le choix à voir. Mylène et Galaxia lui feront payer très cher ! Prue se reprend en soupirant, avec une grimace horrible sur le visage. Elle tend ses bras vers le bébé. Sailor Sun Black eut un sourire éclair sur les lèvres, soulagée de passer ce bébé qui ne cesse de pleurer. Prue, retient sa respiration, en le prenant dans ses bras. Il continue de pleurer, un peu moins fort. Peut-être est-il un peu étonné de changer de personne. Prue tire un sale regard à faire peur. Le bébé se remet à pleurer subitement, déchirant les oreilles des personnes présentes.

**-Prue rassure le merde !**

**-En faisant quoi ?**

**-Berce le ! Chante lui quelque chose … !**

**-Bon moi je vous laisse, mon travail est terminé … fait Sailor Sun Black en se barrant dans les escaliers échappant aux braillements sonores.**

**-Attends moi ! Crit Galaxia mais avant de la rejoindre, fixe Prue. Mylène a dit que c'est pour te montrer la terrible réalité si tu te risquais à en faire un !**

**-Quoi ? **

Le bébé pleurt encore au départ de Galaxia qui a fuit dans les escaliers en suivant sa collègue. Kakashi, les mains sur les oreilles, s'éclipse aussi. Il n'y a plus que Kaï et Prue qui essaie de calmer le bébé. Le jeune homme se décide à sortir, saoulé des cris du marmot. Mais la blonde pose sa main de libre sur le poignet de Kaï. Son regard vers lui est presque un appel au secours :

**-Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ?**

**-Comment ça ? C'est à toi qu'incombe cette responsabilité. Alors débrouilles-toi …**

**-Kaï ! Ha monsieur est là pour baiser mais pour aider, môssieur n'est plus là !**

**-Rah …**

Kaï soupire. Elle est vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met sa blonde … En plus, la situation et les paroles, n'importe qui pourrait penser qu'ils avaient eut un gosse et que Prue veut que le père l'aide à cette tâche. Kaï soupire à nouveau en voyant Prue le lâcher et essayer à nouveau de calmer le bébé en le collant contre elle. La porte se ferme entre eux vu qu'ils étaient sur le seuil quand elle l'a attrapé. Kaï hésite toujours en passant son regard vers la cours puis la belle blonde, puis la cours à nouveau vers les toilettes. Quelle guigne …

Prue fixe froidement Kaï avant de lui tourner le dos pour marcher un peu avec le bébé et le bercer à sa sauce. Elle commence à vraiment s'énerver au bout d'un moment, les larmes aux yeux :

**-Mais calme-toi voyons … Chut … Allez … Arrête, je t'en prie …**

Elle gémit presque de douleur quand soudainement, on lui prend le bébé des mains. Elle tourne sa tête vers Kaï qui prend le bébé contre lui, le berçant tout doucement, marmonnant quelques mots d'un ton qui ne lui ressemble pas. Prue le regarde faire et se met à rougir violemment. Mais pourquoi rougir en le regardant faire ? Il est tellement beau quand il se concentre pour calmer le marmot …

Enfin, ce dernier arrête de pleurer. Le silence revient et Prue soupire de soulagement.

**-Ho … Ca fait du bien de ne plus l'entendre pleurer. Merci, Kaï …**

**-Regarde comment je fais et tu te débrouilles pour la suite.**

**-Quoi ?**

Mais en fait, il a raison. C'est à elle de s'en occuper pas à lui. Mais quelle situation de brin ! Tout pour faire enrager la blonde. Elle qui ne peut supporter la présence d'un de ces monstres en sa présence. Elle ne sait vraiment pas s'y faire avec eux … Elle s'arrête de se morfondre en regardant Kaï rassurer le bébé comme si ce n'est pas la première fois …

***Kaï s'est vraiment s'y faire … En tout, il sait s'y faire ...***

Elle rougit à ses pensées, évitant le regard que lui lance Kaï :

**-Quoi ? Fait-il, blasé.**

Elle le fixe, avec difficulté :

**-Tu sais t'y faire avec les bébés …**

**-Hum …**

**-Comment ?**

**-Comment quoi ?**

**-Comment cela se fait ?**

**-Hé ben … **

**-Tu t'es déjà occupé d'un bébé avant ?**

**-Une fois. C'était le bébé de la voisine …**

**-Ha …**

**-Hum …**

Bizarrement, Prue se sent toute chose devant cet état des faits et se calme petit à petit. On peut vraiment dire que ça lui fait quelque chose, cette vue. Elle se met à penser qu'il pourrait l'aider. Oh oui, qu'il l'aide ! Mais si Mylène ne veut pas ? Elle risque de pousser une gueulante en le sachant … «La terrible réalité ... » Oui, la fauve ne va pas l'accepter. Prue doit s'y résoudre seule … Elle se mord la lèvre en regardant Kaï faire. Elle n'y arrivera pas … Elle fait son regard de chien battu et Kaï la fixe en soupirant :

**-Non …**

**-S'il te plaît …**

**-Non … Ta marraine veut que ça soit toi qui t'en occupe …**

**-Mais pas toute seule … Et puis tu sais t'en occuper … Kaï …**

**-Non …**

**-Kaï …**

**-Non, arrête avec cette voix …**

**-Allez …**

Elle s'approche et l'embrasse timidement sur les lèvres en poussant un léger gémissement pour le faire craquer. Il souffle contre les lèvres de la blonde avant de répondre avec envie au baiser … Prue se recule au bout d'un moment, rouge :

**-C'est toujours non …**

**-Quoi ? Je te déteste si tu fais ça !**

**-M'en fous …**

**-Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien de moi, sois en certain !**

Le silence se crée subitement. Kaï la fixe mais elle détourne le regard, toujours aussi rouge.

**-Tu me toucheras plus jamais …**

A nouveau le silence, lourd et pesant. Kaï réfléchit, l'air embêté et lassé du comportement de sa blonde qui lui pose un lourd ultimatum. Il doit vite réagir … Bon, la blonde, le gosse ou la tranquillité ? En aidant Prue, il se trouvera plus proche d'elle que les autres qui lui tournent sans cesse autour …

**-Bon o …**

**-Je vais demander à Kaïro, il doit s'y faire aussi avec les bébés !**

Quoi ? Kaï reste figé sous les paroles. Comment ça son frère ? C'est mort ! Kaïro allait en profiter un maximum !

**-Non. Je t'aiderais …**

A-t-il fait le bon choix ? Prue se retourne vers lui, tout sourire :

**-Merci, Kaï-kun …**

Elle s'approche à nouveau et l'embrasse à nouveau sur la bouche, en en redemandant plus. Il la laisse faire, en y mettant sa langue et à nouveau, ils se laissent entraînés par une torride danse de leurs langues. Prue se recule lentement, ouvrant les yeux sur ceux de Kaï qui la dévore des yeux …

**-Ca ne t'as pas refroidie ce que Mylène t'a dit l'autre fois ?**

**-Non …**

Elle sourit, soulagée de cette réponse. Elle se lèche les lèvres devant lui puis ils se rappellent du bébé :

**-En parlant de Mylène, va-t-elle accepter que je t'aide ?**

Prue se mord la lèvre, ennuyée.

**-Han …. M'en fous … On fait ça en cachette !**

**-En quoi ?**

**-En catimini … Elle ne saura rien …**

**-Et comment vas-tu faire ça ?**

Un long sourire sournois s'étale sur ses lèvres.

Dans la salle commune, Tyson et Max discutent vivement sur le tournoi à venir. Kenny les aide avec Dizzy pour l'organisation. Hilary leur donne un coup de main, préconisant quelques conseils. Cette fois, c'était eux qui organise et non les adultes. Ca ne sera pas un aussi grand projet que la BBA organise souvent. Mais les jeunes gens y mettent du coeur et essaient de faire comme eux à peu de choses près. Tous les autres élèves qui restent à l'académie pendant les vacances, qui savent jouer au beyblade ou qui aime ce jeu, sont là aussi à papoter. Pour l'occasion, Ray, Erika, Hilary, Emily et Mariah sont restés à Sun Purple pour s'entraîner pour le tournoi. Il n'aura pas les autres élèves mais ils pourront voir à la télé les matchs. Tala et Brian aident aussi les autres, impatients que le tournoi commence.

Bizarrement, Shikamaru a tenu à rester ici pendant les vacances. Pour éviter les corvées chez lui ? Peut-être. Ou aussi pour surveiller Prue … En tout cas, il est resté à l'académie. Il est assit à la même table que Kaïro qui lit un livre, pas trop intéressé par le beyblade. Il est vraiment le contraire de son frère jumeau …

En parlant de frère jumeau, Kaï passe près de l'entrée de la salle commune mais ne fait que passer. Tyson le voit mais le laisse faire malgré l'envie d'attraper son ex-capitaine pour qu'il les aide. Mais le bleuté sait que le caïd déteste aider les autres et rester parmi trop de personnes … Alors Tyson laisse Kaï passer vite fait au loin sans rien dire avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Max qui n'a rien vu.

Une deuxième silhouette familière passe à la suite de Kaï, avec un truc dans les bras. Prue passe aussi vite fait, en espérant que personne ne la retient. Tous les élèves restants pour les vacances et le tournoi sont là, y comprit le fan club de Kaï. La blonde espère que le bébé ne pleura pas à ce moment-là. Pourquoi Kaï n'a pas prit le marmot avec lui plutôt ? Il aurait été plus simple et le bébé ne pleura pas avec lui … Sauf qu'avec Prue, le bébé se remet à pleurer à coeur fendre. Les pleurs attirent l'attention de tous dans la salle commune. Ils regardent la blonde qui ne sait plus où se mettre, rouge. Puis elle part en courant vers le dortoir des filles, vers sa chambre avant que l'un de ses camarades ne la rattrape pour lui demander quoi.

Elle arrive enfin à la porte où Kaï attend, impatient. Il la voit courir vers lui et il comprend. Il attrape de justesse la clé que lui balance Prue, à l'arrache. Kaï peut enfin ouvrir la porte. Il y entre suivit de Prue qui a surveillé que personne ne les avait vu. Elle inspire longuement en se posant sur la porte, las.

**-Pourquoi tu l'as fait pleurer ?**

Prue fixe froidement Kaï :

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait pleurer ! Il s'est mit à pleurer tout seul …**

**-Donne le moi !**

Il lui prend des mains, le mettant contre lui, la calmant d'une voix douce. Prue craque pour cette douce voix, en rougissant. Ha, si il lui parlait sur ce ton là, elle serait vite aux anges … Il berce le bébé.

**-Il lui faudrait un berceau …**

**-Oui, c'est juste … Attends …**

Prue agite sa main et fait apparaître un berceau de nulle part. C'était le sien quand elle était bébé, elle l'avait amené de son ancienne chambre jusqu'à celle de l'académie :

**-Voilà !**

Kaï pose lentement le bébé, comme une chose fragile. Le marmot gazouille un moment. Kaï se redresse en fixant Prue :

**-Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes …**

**-J'ai une salle de bain près de ma chambre, pas besoin de sortir.**

**-Ok …**

La blonde le fixe s'en aller vers la salle de bain et en fermer la porte sur lui. Prue tourne sur elle-même et soupire. Kaï est dans sa chambre … Dans sa chambre à elle … Elle souffle et se laisse tomber sur son lit, l'air étrange. Il est là, pas loin, dans la salle de bain …

Si elle savait que depuis tout à l'heure, il n'en pouvait plus à cause de leur étreinte. Il avait été galant, il ne s'était pas jeté sur elle dès qu'il avait posé le bébé. Pas seulement galant, il avait évité car il avait le bébé surtout … Et que les autres les auraient sûrement entendu … ou pas. En tout cas, il s'est retenu. Et ça Prue ne le sait pas. Heureusement.

Kaï sort enfin de la salle de bain et remarque la blonde sur le lit. Il sourit, l'air sournois. Il la rejoint sur le lit. Il commence à la toucher doucement, le long du ventre plat, remontant doucement sa main vers la poitrine généreuse puis le cou. Elle gémit sous ses doigts. Il arrête la douce torture, se rappelant la situation et le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence ou sinon il recommencerait d'aller aux toilettes à ce sujet.

Prue se redresse en le fixant dans les yeux. Elle se mouille les lèvres et les rapproche de celles de Kaï. Le jeune homme la regarde s'approcher, hésitant. Puis au moment où ils vont finalement s'embrasser, les pleurs du bébé les empêche. Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose au final, pense Kaï en se mordant la lèvre.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'énerve Prue en se levant pour s'approcher du berceau.**

**-Bonne question … **

Kaï passe derrière elle, et bizarrement la prend dans ses bras. Il inspire dans le cou de la blonde. Prue se fige un moment mais se laisse faire, se sentant si bien. C'est si étrange … Ce bien-être … Cette scène … C'est si … irréaliste. Prue gémit en sentant la langue du caïd dans son cou. Mais les pleurs du bébé, se faisant plus fort, font arrêter Kaï qui soupire longuement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce marmot, franchement ? Le jeune homme décide enfin de le prendre dans ses bras et essaie de le calmer, sans vraiment, cette fois y arriver.

**-Il a peut-être faim ? Fait Prue, toujours rouge et sa respiration saccadée.**

Kaï la fixe :

**-Peut-être bien … Ou qu'il a fait dans sa couche …**

Il soulève le bébé et renifle rapidement la couche pour vérifier. Kaï soupire en faisant la grimace :

**-Il a fait dans sa couche.**

Prue sert son nez avec ses doigts :

**-Oui, ça sent en tout cas …**

**-Change le.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as bien entendu. C'est à toi qu'on l'a confié de tout manière …**

Il lui tend le bébé, avec un sourire sournois. Prue grince des dents. Ha ouais, c'est comme ça … Elle voit rouge maintenant. Il le voit et s'inquiète sur le fait. La blonde en oublie les petits et succulents moments. Car elle prend le bébé des mains et jette littéralement Kaï hors de la pièce :

**-Tu as raison ! C'est à moi qu'on l'a confié !**

Quand Prue est énervée, elle ne se contient plus. Elle le sentait qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il faisait juste ça pour lui sauter dessus et elle enrage. Elle claque la porte derrière elle, la fermant à clé. Kaï tape à la porte, excédé :

**-Prue, ouvre cette porte ! Je plaisantais ! Ouvre !**

**-Vas-te faire foutre ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider ! Alors dégage !**

**-Je veux t'aider !**

**-Arrête de mentir, sale con ! Je ne veux plus te voir !**

Le silence se fait derrière la porte. Est-il partit ? Prue se mord la lèvre, maudissant son côté susceptible et impulsif. Rah, maintenant elle est seule avec le marmot qui continue de chialer. Ca sent de plus en plus mauvais … Elle soupire. Elle suppose que Mylène a interdit à Patty de l'aider … Quelle poisse. Prue fait apparaître une table à longer et allonge le bébé dessus. Elle inspire, se bouchant le nez :

**-Tu pue, tu sais ?**

Le bébé n'a pas le coeur à rire, pleurant toujours mais moins. On va le changer, il le sait … Prue se mord la lèvre à nouveau puis commence à enlever le tissu qui entourait le marmot. Elle le soulève et avant de le balancer sur le lit, elle remarque des lettres dessus.

**-A … Aaron. Aaron ?**

Le bébé réagit bizarrement au prénom.

**-Tu t'appelles donc Aaron alors … Aaron … Mince ton nom de famille n'est plus très lisible. Mais d'où c'est qu'elles t'ont récupéré, toi ? Han, c'est pas vrai ! Moi, je dis, il y a intérêt que Mylène retrouve tes parents au plus vite. Je suis pas nourrice ! Je n'ai aucune compétence en la matière …**

Le bébé fait une grimace, il repleure plus fort. Prue soupire, las.

**-Franchement, ça m'agace … Bon ok ! Désolée ! Arrête, je t'en prie …**

Elle regrette finalement ce cher Kaï qui aurait pu l'aider … Elle se maudit. Mais c'est lui ! Il ne voulait pas l'aider ! Il le paiera ! Prue se décide enfin à enlever délicatement la couche, la soulevant avec deux doigts, dégoûtée. Elle fixe le marmot qui se calme :

**-T'as de la chance que j'ai déjà vu des films avec des bébés. Et que je sais à peu près quoi faire …**

Vraiment ? Prue jette la couche remplit à la poubelle avec la magie. Elle fait apparaître un attirail pour bébé. Elle prend en main un pot de talc et en met sur les fesses du bébé après l'avoir essuyé au préalable avec une lingette. Prue éternue en agitant sa main pour faire partir la fumée qu'elle a créé avec le surtrop de talc :

**-Fait chier … Bon sang …**

Le bébé se met à rire.

**-Il y a pas de quoi rire, merde !**

Prue remet une couche à ce marmot rieur :

**-Bébé qui pleurait, bébé qui rit maintenant … Non mais je rêve !**

Elle s'arrête pour le fixer rire et gazouiller. Bizarrement, elle se met à sourire, rêveuse. Elle se reprend en se disant que c'est un sale marmot pleurnichard et que ces nuits vont être longue à partir de maintenant ! Quelle poisse !

On frappe à sa porte, elle sursaute … Kaï ? Elle se mord la lèvre à nouveau, le coeur battant.

**-Euh … Oui ?**

**-C'est Hilary ! Je peux entrer ?**

Prue soupire, une main sur son coeur. C'est bon, ce n'est qu'Hilary. Prue va ouvrir en essayant de sourire. Sans succès. Hilary affiche un sale regard à faire peur :

**-Tu sais que si c'était un des surveillants et non moi qui serait tombé sur Kaï, ça aurait mal passé ?**

**-Ha … ? Il était là … Dans le … Couloir ?**

**-Ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi, Prue … Au fait, c'était quoi les pleurs de bébé qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure à ton passage ?**

**-Ha … Ca …**

Prue se mord la lèvre, angoissée. Hilary comprend mal, horrifiée :

**-Mais c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas avoir eu de bébé avec Kaï ! Et l'avoir déjà ! Je n'ai même pas vu que tu étais enceinte ! Ton ventre était toujours plat et …**

**-Stop ! Hilary, stop ! Ne te fais pas d'idée, merde ! Oui, il y a un gosse là mais c'est pas le mien, ni celui de Kaï, rahhh ! Bon, entre je vais t'expliquer. T'iras expliquer aux autres après …**

**-Ok …**

Prue entraîne Hilary dans sa chambre, fermant derrière elle, énervée. La blonde explique tout à son amie, en épargnant les détails chauds avec Kaï, bien entendu. Hilary comprit en prenant le bout de tissu dans ses mains et regardant pensif le prénom « Aaron ». Elle fixe ensuite le bébé dans les bras de Prue. Il s'amuse avec les cheveux de la blonde qui s'énerve. Mais Aaron rit. Hilary sourit en regardant la scène. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux. Prue dit qu'elle déteste les bébés mais à la voir, on ne dirait pas. Elle finira bien par les apprécier à force … Hilary sourit en posant le tissu et se levant :

**-J'y vais, je te laisse.**

**-Attends ! Aide moi ! Pitié !**

**-Tu te débrouilles très bien, crois moi …**

**-Arrête de plaisanter !**

**-Mais si, quand on te regarde … Allez, à plus tard. Bon courage, Prue.**

**-Hum …**

Hilary quitte la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle va expliquer aux autres, Prue le sait car elle lui a demandé, trop la flemme de le faire elle-même … Elle pose son regard sur Aaron qui sourit, l'air trop adorable. Prue soupire longuement.

**-Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? J'aurais bien voulu que Kaï m'aide … Au fait, tu crois que si je te montre aux autres, ils vont craquer et vouloir s'occuper de toi ? Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? Tu serais aux petits soins, qui sait ?**

Le bébé fait un petit cri en levant le poing, souriant à pleine dent. Prue prend ça pour un oui et se lève en le mettant contre elle. Elle lui remet le bout de tissu. Il faudra l'habiller … Au village, elle trouvera sûrement de quoi le rhabiller. Prue sort de la salle, sourire aux lèvres. Malgré d'avoir ce marmot à bras, elle n'était pas si dérangé que ça. Elle rejoint les autres dans la salle commune. Tous se retournent à moitié étonné. Hilary a dû leur en parler à voir. Mariah accourt la première toute intriguée vers Prue et le bébé.

**-Alors ce petit bout de chou s'appelle Aaron ?**

**-Hum …**

Emily rejoint Mariah, émerveillée aussi :

**-Il est trop mignon, ce petit …**

Puis toutes les filles s'approchent, sauf Riyu, Audy, Béa, Claire, et Alice. Elles étaient toutes gaga en regardant le bébé. Prue accepte que Layla prenne Aaron dans ses bras. La blonde peut enfin souffler. Elle laisse les filles batifoler autour de Layla qui berce l'adorable ange qui gazouille gaiment. Prue passe devant la table d'Audy et ses soi-disant amies. La jeune fille a une sale tête :

**-J'ai horreur de ces choses horribles … Qu'on ne l'approche pas de moi !**

Prue se fige un moment, tourne son regard froid vers l'autre blonde qui soutient le regard tout aussi glacial. La princesse soupire puis délaisse la joute pour rejoindre Kaïro, Kaï et Shikamaru à leur table. Elle s'écroule à une chaise face à Shikmaru qui la regarde amusé :

**-On joue les mamans, maintenant ?**

**-Commence pas ou je te te fais la tête au carré.**

**-Ok, j'arrête …**

**-Il y a intérêt, oui. **

Prue porte son attention sur Kaï, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme le voit et se redresse. Mais il y a son frère et l'autre imbécile à côté. Alors le caïd ne peut rien faire, coupé dans son élan, frustré … La blonde regarde ailleurs, voyant son hésitation. Elle fixe Shikamaru, intriguée :

**-Tu n'es pas retourné chez toi, toi ?**

**-Non.**

**-Ha bon ?**

**-Oui …**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que …**

**-Pour me surveiller ? Pour éviter les corvées ? Mais je vais t'en trouver moi des corvées ! Nettoyer la salle commune tous les jours des vacances, tiens ! Ca te fera les pattes, fainéant !**

**-Arrête …**

**-Je plaisante, merde. Ca m'étonne … Et tu me réponds pas alors ça me gonfle.**

Shikamaru se contente de sourire, espiègle. Prue enrage, se tenant sur ses avant-bras, tendue vers lui. Elle va l'assassiner … Mais elle se reprend, souriante. Elle se tourne vers Kaïro qui ne cesse de la fixer depuis tout à l'heure :

**-Mon meilleur ami préféré …**

**-Ho toi, tu veux quelque chose … Me trompe ?**

**-Tu ne peux pas te tromper mon beau … **

**-Que veux-tu ?**

Prue va commencer à le dire quand Kaï l'attrape par le haut de son jean là où son t-shirt se soulève pour faire apparaître un bout de la peau tant désirée de la belle blonde. Le caïd l'attire vers lui, l'air neutre mais intérieurement, il est énervé. Il ne laissera pas son frère avoir sa blonde …

**-Mais Kaï ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous, sale pervers ?**

**-Je dois te parler.**

**-Non ! Je parlais à ton frère !**

**-Viens !**

**-Lâche la Kaï !**

Kaïro se lève aussi s'imposant face à son frère, Prue au milieu, angoisse. Elle est entre deux feux à nouveau. Subitement, sauvant de peu la blonde, on entend une voix de crécelle s'élever sur de la musique. D'autres voix se joignent à la première, survoltées et enthousiasmées … Le trio se retourne vers le fond de la salle où Gokû, Naruto et Lee ont installé un karaoké pour pouvoir chanter. Luffy et Bastien les rejoignent, prêts à s'amuser eux aussi. Il ne fait pas encore assez beau dehors pour s'amuser et se promener alors ils préfèrent la salle commune pendant que les autres préparent le tournoi. Prue profite que l'attention soit sur les apprentis chanteurs pour s'éclipser, laissant Kaï et Kaïro plantés là.

Shikamaru le voyant, la suit hors de la pièce. Il la rattrape alors qu'elle va s'enfuir dehors. Au moment où il l'attrape par le poignet, Itachi entre dans le bâtiment des dortoirs. Il les voient, Shikamaru tenant le poignet de Prue, le bras en arrière, l'avant du corps vers le prof d'italien qui se demande quoi. Ha non, pas lui, pense la blonde qui ne veut que fuir, effrayée. Elle avait réussit à fuir les deux frères jumeaux maintenant elle se trouve face à Itachi. Elle se demande où en est leur relation, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient peu parlé ces derniers temps, depuis la fameuse scène de l'hôpital … Le visage de la jeune fille se décompose. Mais heureusement ou pas, on entend les pleurs du bébé, embêté par le braillements de Gokû en plein milieu d'une chanson. Dimitrov apparaît au seuil de la salle commune à ce moment-là, le sourire embarrassé :

**-Heu, Prue, on arrive pas à calmer le petit Aaron …**

Elle soupire longuement. Itachi fixe sans comprendre les jeunes gens. Shikamaru a lâché enfin Prue. Elle peut atteindre la salle où une scène la fige. Cette fois, c'est Kaïro qui a prit dans ses bras le bébé. Aaron se calme un peu :

**-Il a faim. Fait le jeune homme en fixant Prue. Il lui faut un biberon …**

**-Je m'en occupe ! S'exclame Layla, bonne âme.**

**-Merci, Layla … sourit faiblement Prue.**

La jeune fille disparaît derrière le bar de la salle commune pendant que Gokû continue de brailler avec Naruto devant l'écran plasma. Ils font vraiment la paire ces deux-là …

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Layla revient avec un biberon. Elle le tend à Kaïro qui s'est assis, le bébé bien posé dans ses bras. Il commence à donner le lait, le visage d'un calme limpide. Prue craque littéralement, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, pensant au désir du jeune homme. Elle inspire et remarque enfin le regard de Kaï sur elle, un regard froid. Ouh la … De la colère dans l'air ? Hum, il n'a pas l'air content du regard dévorant que Prue a eut …

**-Tu as eu un bébé, Prue-chan ? Fait la voix innocente de Gokû à ses côtés.**

Une voix innocente qui perturbe tout le monde. Le silence se fait pire que tout à l'heure. Tyson arrête de parler de la carte qu'il a en main en se redressant. Dimitrov arrête de chanter avec Bastien pour regarder derrière eux. Naruto fait une tronche de dix mètres, comprenant de travers comme Gokû … Ayumi a un sourire en coin, Riyu fait « tss » faisant une sale tête, Adeline ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux, horrifiée … Tous regardent en direction de Prue, attendant la réponse de la jeune fille qui rougit sous les regards.

**-Mais, mais … Hilary a du tout vous dire …**

**-Oui, mais on veut l'entendre de ta bouche ! Fait Tyson, tout sourire. Gokû pense vraiment que c'est ton bébé !**

**-Elle était comment ta cigogne quand elle te l'a amené ? Continue Gokû qui se fait passer pour un imbécile.**

Prue eut l'image de Galaxia et de Sailor Sun Black en tête. La blonde fait la grimace :

**-L'une brune et l'autre blonde … Avec des sales trognes.**

**-Ha bon, ça a des cheveux les cigognes ?**

Pauvre Gokû, c'est marrant de le voir aussi bête et de croire la blonde aussi facilement. Sanzô devrait t'apprendre à comment on fait des bébés pour ne plus paraître ridicule … Mais c'est pas demain la vieille que le bonze s'occupera de son apprentissage …

Tout le monde explose de rire même Prue. Ce rire collectif est contagieux. C'est bon de rire, n'empêche ! Ca calme l'anxiété de la blonde … Mais pas pour longtemps :

**-Ce bébé est de qui alors ? Demande la voix d'Itachi d'un ton sinistre.**

Le silence se fait, calmant les rires de tous. Prue se tourne lentement comme un robot vers le prof d'italien, morte d'angoisse :

**-Hé ben …**

**-C'est le fruit de votre amour ! Fait Kabuto, venant de nulle part. Wouha, la magie te fait avoir des bébés très vite Prue ! A quand le prochain marmot avec Itachi ? Vous me l'avez caché, bande de cachotiers ! Vraiment … Me cacher un tel prodige de la nature … Quand avez-vous pu le procréer ?**

**-NANI ?**

Rouge, Prue repousse son prof de maths bien trop collant à son goût. Il a de ces humours lui ! Affligeant !

**-Arrête de dire des conneries, baka !**

**-Ho Prue, c'était pour rire, déstresse un peu ! Que dis-tu d'aller boire un coup au Sun Light ce soir ?**

**-Quoi ? Avec qui ? Toi ?**

**-Moi … Itachi … Et pis qui tu veux d'autres, m'en fous, ça me dérange pas. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! C'est ton expression après tout !**

Prue souffle longuement. Ca serait trop bien de sortir un peu. Surtout au Sun Light ! Depuis le temps, en plus ! Ca lui ferait du bien … Tellement de bien. Depuis combien de temps n'est-elle pas sortit faire la bringue ? Depuis trop de temps ! Ca lui manque ! Terriblement ! Elle se voit déjà sur le dance floor à se bouger, se trémousser sur les chansons, verre d'alcool en main … Mais les cris de joie du bébé l'arrête sur le coup. Elle se rappelle où elle est, la situation où elle est, l'endroit, tout quoi … La poise. Elle est à l'académie, Mylène a interdit toutes sorties sauf pendant les vacances et accompagné, donc ça, ça ne pose pas de problèmes, elle a le droit d'y aller … Mais … Un grand mais se pose à elle … Le bébé ! Elle est obligé de le garder, malheureusement. Ou Mylène la tuera. Personne ne voudrait se sacrifier pour le garder. Patricia a du avoir des ordres strictes à ce sujet vu que Prue ne la pas vue une seule fois de la journée … La blonde tire à présent une sale tronche, perdant son sourire et fixant avec désespoir ce pauvre adorable nourrisson dans les bras d'un des plus beaux gosses de l'académie … Poise ! Ô désespoir ! Punaise, ce n'est pas vrai ! Quel terrible coup du sort ! Prue tombe à genoux, un mouchoir qu'elle croque avec ses dents, les larmes aux yeux, au bord du gouffre, du plus grand désespoir en ce bas monde … La terrible réalité s'offre enfin à elle. Maintenant, elle sait ce que ça fait d'avoir un bébé et de s'en occuper seule, toute seule … Poise ! C'est pas juste ! Déprime totale à bâbord et tout le monde fixe Prue refaire une crise …

**-Elle nous refait une scène … fait Hilary, une goutte sur la tempe, lassée et habituée à force.**

**-Je suis désolée, Kabuto ! Je ne pourrais venir faire la fête avec toi ! Je dois garder ce bébé car Mylène l'a exigé … Ô monde cruel ! Ô désespoir ! C'est horrible ! Injuste !**

Hé oui, Prue ! Mylène veut te montrer la terrible réalité quand on a un bébé à charge … Kabuto rassure aussitôt la blonde en disant que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Mais Prue déprime à fond en passant la journée dans son coin pendant que les filles s'occupent du bébé avec bonheur. Mais le soir, Mylène débarque et Prue doit reprendre Aaron en bras. Cependant, sa marraine n'est pas dupe :

**-Prue, c'est à toi de t'en occuper, pas les autres. Alors tu te débrouilles seule. Tu comprendras après. Ca te fera réagir à deux fois comme ça …**

**-Mais je veux sortir ce soir !**

**-Tant pis pour toi ! Tant que j'ai pas retrouvé ses parents, tu le garderas …**

**-Et les cours ?**

**-D'ici deux semaines, j'aurais trouvé une autre solution … D'ici là, occupes-toi s'en ! Ca te fera les pattes, ainsi. Tu réfléchiras avant de laisser libre cour à tes envies … Fugaces …**

Mylène eut un regard effrayant avec un petit sourire également traumatisant. Un regard et un sourire dont elle seule, a le secret. La sous directrice s'en va enfin en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa filleule, l'air amusé des évènements que ça prend. Prue soupire en la regardant partir.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, doucement. Elle se tourne légèrement vers Kaïro qui sourit :

**-Dis moi, la chose que tu voulais me demander … C'était de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui … Mais c'est mort … Je vais me faire tuer par Mylène …**

**-Ce que Mylène a oublié, c'est qu'un bébé ne peut pas être garder par une seule personne. Normalement, un bébé a deux parents … Alors …**

**-Alors ?**

Prue se rapproche de son meilleur ami, l'esprit réveillé et prêt à avoir la bonne solution. Mais Kaï s'interpose en prenant Aaron dans ses bras. Kaïro perd subitement son sourire en le fixant :

**-Laisse Kaï, c'est moi qui va aider Prue.**

**-Non, désolé, j'étais là bien avant toi …**

**-Tu ne pourras pas t'en occuper vu que tu as un tournoi cette semaine …**

**-Pendant les matchs, Prue le gardera, le reste du temps je l'aiderais …**

**-Tu parles, tu me confiera les trucs horribles, genre le changement de couche comme tout à l'heure …**

La blonde croise les bras, fixant le caïd froidement. Kaïro reprend son sourire en reprenant Aaron qui se demande quoi, vu qu'on le change beaucoup de bras … Kaï attrape Prue par le poignet et l'entraîne plus loin :

**-Tu as décidé d'être contre moi ou quoi ? Tu m'as jeté dehors avant que je ne t'aide !**

Prue l'incendie du regard, furieuse :

**-Tu as très bien dit que je devais me débrouiller ? Non ?**

**-Oui mais je l'ai dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie …**

**-Plaisanterie ? Tu connais ce mot toi ?**

**-Ne commence pas !**

**-Arrête Kaï … Je ne veux pas de ton aide, ni rien de toi …**

Elle commence à le contourner mais il la rattrape par le poignet, le visage caché :

**-Kaï lâche moi !**

**-Tu as tout autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi … Ne le nie pas …**

**-Tais-toi ! Lâche moi !**

**-Non !**

**-Lâche la !**

Shikamaru intervient d'un ton glacé. Kaï fixe froidement le jeune homme avant de lâcher Prue.

**-Qui veux-tu qui t'aide, Prue ? Fait Kaï, d'un ton méprisant. Moi ou Kaïro ?**

Prue soupire en le fixant puis Shikamaru qui l'a encore aidé. Kaïro approche avec le bébé, tout sourire :

**-Il est vraiment adorable …**

**-Kaïro …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu veux bien m'aider à le garder ?**

**-Hé bien … Je veux bien, Prue. Avec plaisir.**

Des éclairs apparaissent, sortant des yeux de Kaï. Kaïro fixe son frère jumeau avec un énorme sourire. C'est la guerre qui s'enclenche avec les deux, à présent. Prue entre les deux, soupire longuement. Ces deux-là sont irrécupérable …

Le tournoi a commencé sans tarder. Tout se déroule bien. Gemma sert de présentateur avec DJ Jazzman qui est venu spécialement à la demande de Tyson. Ce dernier se défoule dans ses matchs. Encouragé par Hilary dans les gradins avec tous les autres élèves, venus encourager les joueurs. Il a des petites équipes de deux joueurs. Tyson et Max mènent le score avec Kaï et … Prue. La blonde soupire. Pourquoi avoir accepté de faire équipe avec lui ? Parce que Tyson la suppliait à genoux de participer au tournoi. Prue a essayé de protester en disant qu'elle avait Aaron à garder. Cependant Kaïro s'est vite proposé avec Layla pour le garder à sa place. Prue ne pouvait décliner et accepta. Mais hélas les équipes de deux étaient déjà formées. Kaï était seul et cherchait un coéquipier. Prue dû se mettre alors avec lui, énervée. Elle s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Mais elle n'est pas mécontente. Elle se sent toujours bizarre à ses côtés. Elle se sent trop bien, trop elle, à vrai dire. Elle est elle-même à ses côtés et ça l'énerve presque. Elle est trop sérieuse, mais tellement heureuse et souriante que ça l'a fait enrager. Tout mais pas ça ! Amoureuse du bloc de glace qui ne veut que son corps, quelle haine !

Elle eut un sourire empreint de tristesse en fixant son coéquipier d'un jour dire à Tyson qu'il allait le battre à plat de couture. Hé oui, la fin de ce tournoi est proche. Voici la finale, opposant Prue et Kaï contre Tyson et Max. Du grand spectacle, se dit le public en haleine.

Prue aime Kaï c'est un fait maintenant, elle ne peut y faire autrement. Elle sait que ça allait la tuer de l'intérieur vu qu'il ne l'aime pas comme elle le voudrait … Elle souffle et Kaï l'entend en se tournant vers elle, la fixant :

**-Le match a à peine commencer … Ne te lasses pas déjà.**

**-Tais-toi …**

Il eut le regard peiné un moment mais se reprend quand DJ Jazzman annonce le match de Prue contre Max. Elle va se placer, le regard triste. Max se demande quoi :

**-Ca va, Prue ?**

**-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Joue.**

Le match se fait rapidement, un peu trop. Prue, haineuse, a fait volé d'un coup la toupie de Max qui se demande encore quoi, perdu. La blonde n'est visiblement pas dans son assiette. Kaï pose sa main sur son épaule mais Prue, aussitôt, a le réflexe de dégager la main, d'un geste presque dur. Il la regarde sans comprendre.

**-Fais ton match, moi j'ai fait le mien.**

**-Si je perds, tu devras jouer, ne t'en vas pas loin …**

**-Je vais rester, t'inquiètes.**

Conclusion : Kaï a perdu contre Tyson. Prue dû jouer à nouveau et malheureusement perdu contre le bleuté qui pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Mais Prue, trop fatiguée de sa peine, évite le jeune homme et les festivités pour se réfugier dans sa chambre où Kaïro l'attend avec Aaron et un sourire. Sourire qui s'évanouit vite en voyant Prue se jeter comme une folle dans son lit, se mettant à sangloter.

**-Prue …**

**-Tais-toi, vas-t-en je t'en prie, Kaïro …**

**-Non, je ne m'en irais pas, Prue … S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas …**

Prue se redresse et se réfugie dans les bras de Kaïro. Aaron, étant posé dans le landau, le jeune homme peut prendre la blonde dans ses bras pour la consoler en soufflant légèrement sur la tête de sa meilleure amie.

**-Kaïro …**

**-Allez dis moi, Prue, tu as besoin de le dire … Je le sens …**

Prue lève la tête vers lui, les yeux et les joues mouillés de larmes. Il s'empresse de les essuyer de son pouce, bon prince. La blonde se mord les lèvres, anxieuse. Mais elle a tellement envie de le dire et c'est son meilleur ami après tout … C'est dur de le dire …

**-Je … Je suis amoureuse …**

**-De qui ?**

**-De … Ton frère.**

**-Hein ?**

Kaïro ouvre de grands yeux, choqué, n'y croyant pas …

Pourquoi ce sujet revient sur le tapis ? Prue soupire, las, en mangeant le contenu de son assiette. Shikamaru, Kaï et Kaïro reparlent du fameux tableau dans la grotte de l'artiste. C'est lassant à force ! Bon, ils n'allaient pas faire tout un plat, tout ça parce que Kaïro a peint Prue, nue, sur un tableau ! Roo ! Les pas beaux, les jaloux ! Prue fait ce qu'elle veut, merde ! Bref, elle n'arriverait plus manger avec ces trois imbéciles qui se crient dessus. Gokû à côté de Prue, ne semble pas être toucher par les noms d'oiseaux …

**-Dis Prue-chan, tu as encore faim ?**

**-Non, tu peux prendre mon assiette, Gokû … au fait, Sanzô ne veut toujours pas nous enseigner la religion bouddhiste ?**

Le singe met le contenu de l'assiette de Prue dans sa propre assiette et commence à manger. Il arrête pour réfléchir à la question posée, perplexe :

**-Hé ben, je l'ai entendu dire que ta marraine était une folle dingue et qu'elle se faisait des films toute seule. Et qu'elle devait être … Inter …**

**-Interner.**

**-Ha oui, interner. Et que c'était impossible qu'il ne viendrait pas donner des cours à des ill …**

**-Illettrés, Gokû, illettrés …**

**-Oui, un truc du genre …**

Le gentil ouistiti reprend sa fourchette et continue de manger, affamé. Prue a alors une idée, retrouvant soudainement sa faim. Elle claque ses mains et se les frotte en fixant Gokû avec un sourire en coin :

**-Gokû, ça te dit un concours de celui ou celle qui mangera le plus ? Ca serait marrant !**

Et Prue arrêtera de se lasser et ne pensera plus à ces abrutis qui se gueulent dessus. Sanji fut vite prévenu du concours. Il prépare alors une tonne de nourriture. Il pose la même quantité face aux deux jeunes gens. Shikamaru, Kaï et Kaïro arrête de se déchirer la tronche en remarquant l'abondance de nourriture face à Prue et Gokû :

**-Prêts ? Bon appétit ! **

Les deux goinfres commencent à manger. Hilary s'approche avec une goutte sur la tempe :

**-Oh non, ça lui reprend … Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse plus longtemps, c'est un désastre …**

En effet, les deux compères ne semblent pas s'arrêter, en redemandant toujours plus …

**-Ils placent ça où ? Demande Tyson, intrigué. Moi aussi, je veux y participer !**

**-T'es malade ! S'étrangle Hilary, pas amusée du tout.**

**-Mais !**

Tyson s'énerve contre sa petite amie car il veut participer également. Mais Hilary ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, en baillant légèrement. Le concours continue. Mais c'est Gokû qui gagne car Prue déclare forfait, battue à plate couture, tenant son ventre plein. Ils se sont enfilés au moins une trentaine d'assiettes. Gokû est tout content mais se prend un coup de baffeur. Sanzô est arrivé depuis un petit moment et il se dit qu'il avait eut raison de venir même si il devait croiser pour ça, la folle de Mylène ou sa dingue de filleule … En y pensant à elle, il la voit se lever avec mal, le ventre énormément remplit. Ce n'est pas si sexy à voir là … Audy et compagnie se moquent ouvertement … Kaïro soupire en aidant Prue :

**-Tu vas avoir du mal à t'en remettre … Tu es folle …**

**-Je sais … Malheureusement je le sais que trop bien !**

Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait désespéré à cause de Kaï, peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait avoué à Kaïro et que ce dernier avait été vexé et en colère, peut-être parce qu'elle est folle, oui sans doute ça aussi. Et Kaïro a raison, elle aura du mal à se remettre de ce concours. Alors que Gokû lui est à peine rassasié et va même en redemander mais Sanzô l'empêche d'un coup de baffeur …

**-T'es plus aussi sexy qu'avant comme ça, Prue … fait Gojyo, faisant une grimace.**

**-M'en fous !**

**-Irrécupérable … soupire Sanzô, traînant de force ce pauvre Gokû qui se débat.**

**-Prue-chan ! crit le singe, content. On remet ça la prochaine fois, hein ?**

**-Non ! S'énerve Sanzô, énervé, emmenant loin ce crétin de saru.**

Prue a passé une très longue semaine. Mais en regardant l'adorable bébé dans son berceau, elle se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise semaine. Il eut des fois où elle s'était mise en colère, hors d'elle. Mais Kaïro était toujours là pour la calmer, l'adoucir. Ils ressemblaient presque à un petit couple, promenant des fois Aaron dans une poussette dans Sunshine. Le temps avait été clément, pas vraiment aussi beau qu'ils l'auraient espéré mais tout aussi bien pour se promener. Kaïro et Prue ont su garder le bébé, tels des jeunes parents débutant. Mylène avait remarqué et avait protesté. Mais l'artiste avait eut de la répartie …

Prue se rappelle les fois où Aaron s'endormait contre elle et elle contre Kaïro. Les fois où Mylène piquait des gueulantes, sachant que le jeune homme dormait avec Prue. Le règlement avait été quelque peu bafoué mais Mylène se voyait renvoyer son piège en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. Mais ça a valu la peine car Prue avait changé en une aussi petite semaine. Elle supporte les bébés et les enfants maintenant, les trouvant adorables. C'était dur d'en arriver là, après crises de larmes, et d'hystérie. Mais avec Kaïro et les autres à ses côtés, elle s'en était sorti avec brio. Elle est parfaitement heureuse. Elle adore Aaron, le bichonnant maintenant comme son propre enfant. Son coeur se sert quand elle pense à son avenir et à Kaï surtout. Aura-t-elle des enfants ? Avec Kaï ? Elle ne sait pas mais elle y rêve … Prue la rebelle a l'air de s'être enfoui loin en la blonde. Elle souffle en fixant Aaron qui sourit tout content.

**-Tu sais que tu es mignon ? Et que tu as un grand pouvoir … Celui de changer les gens …**

Elle fut rêveuse quand la porte s'ouvre sur Kaïro. Ce dernier ne sourit pas, l'air embêté. Elle le voit, fronçant les sourcils :

**-Ca ne va pas, Kaïro ?**

Le jeune homme s'assit près de Prue sur le lit. Il se laisse tomber dessus. La blonde se demande quoi, inquiète. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien à voir la tête qu'il tire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mylène s'est-elle acharnée sur lui ? Prue, sans réfléchir, se met à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne s'étonne pas, que trop peu habitué. Les yeux fermés, il soupire.

**-Kaïro … Dis … Où je te force !**

Il eut un micro sourire avant de le perdre. La blonde s'énerve en sautillant sur lui. Ce dernier faillit rire mais se retient. Il n'a pas le coeur à rire. Elle le voit et soupire en s'écroulant sur lui, sa tête dans son cou, inspirant fortement. La douce odeur épicé de l'artiste l'ensorcelle qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'elle lèche le cou du jeune homme. Il le sent et frissonne légèrement, la laissant faire. Et si elle a envie de mordre … Bah oui, c'est une vampire. Ha aurais-je oublié de le mentionner ? Ha … ne me lynchez pas …

Bref, si elle a envie de le mordre et de boire son sang, il la laissera faire sans rien dire. Mais Prue arrête, réalisant enfin. Elle lève la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux, l'air étrange.

**-Stoppe moi …**

**-Non …**

**-Pourquoi ? J'aime ton frère et non toi …**

**-Je sais … Et j'ai envie de l'inverse, figure-toi …**

**-... Idiot.**

**-Un jour, tu l'oublieras pour moi … Aïe !**

Prue le pince, énervée. Il s'agite sous elle pour échapper aux assauts des mains aventureuses de la blonde.

**-Arrête ! Ca chatouille trop ! Prue !**

Subitement, elle l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Puis elle se redresse pour s'enlever de lui et s'asseoir sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Kaïro, étonné, lève sa main à ses lèvres. Mais il sourit. Il y arrivera, sans doute …

**-Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Oui … Mylène a retrouvé les parents d'Aaron. Ils veulent le récupérer en début d'après-midi …**

**-Ha … Je ne l'avais pas pressentit ça … C'est bizarre. Maintenant, je ne veux plus le quitter ce petit bout chou …**

**-Moi non plus …**

Kaïro se redresse et caresse tendrement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie qui se pose sur lui, le regard embué de larmes …

Prue a dû mal à se séparer d'Aaron. Sa maman le prend délicatement, souriant à la princesse. C'est un jeune couple très sympathique. Ils sont soulagé que leur enfant n'ai rien. Ils ont eut très peur lors de la guerre sur leur planète située à des kilomètres de Sunshine. Ils sont les rares rescapés de ce désastre sans fin. Un groupe de réfugiés sont venu se mettre à l'abri à la cité du soleil, accueillit à bras ouvert par le premier ministre et Mylène. Galaxia et Sailor Sun black avaient été envoyé sur cette planète pour arrêter le massacre. Prue, indignée, s'excuse auprès du couple pour ne pas être venu plutôt et avec les Sailors Girls. Tous ces gens seraient peut-être en vie à l'heure qui est … Mais Mylène n'avait pas prévenu les filles. Elles doivent rester à l'académie et étudier. Elles ne doivent pas faire autre chose, tant qu'elles ne seront pas entièrement prêtes à son goût. Même si cela comporte des victimes de part l'univers. Elle n'a pas le choix … Elle doit supporter la rage de Prue qui la fixe quand le couple s'en vont avec Aaron. Prue avait embrassé le bébé sur le front, en larmes. Aaron ne voulait plus partir non plus, triste de se séparer de sa maman temporaire …

**-Prue … **

**-Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer !**

Prue est en colère. Kaïro voyant ça, s'en va, les laissant seules dans le hall d'entrée. Kakashi est le dernier à les laisser, après avoir remplit un papier qu'il pose sur le tableau d'affichage avant de sortir. Mylène soupire devant le regard glacé de sa filleule …

**-Prue … J'espère que cela t'auras servit de leçons même si je me suis faite avoir pour le fait que Kaïro reste à tes côtés pour t'en occuper.**

**-J'ai comprit. Et je sais ta peur et ton inquiétude pour moi. Je sais que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir d'élever un bébé … A mon âge. Kaïro a été du grande aide sinon je ne m'en serais pas sortit … Mais le pire … Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas envoyé là-bas pour les sauver ? Avec Saku et les autres … Peut-être qu'à l'heure qui est, ils …**

**-Peut-être. Mais avant tout, sache que vous n'aurez pas pu les sauver. Vous n'êtes pas encore assez fortes. Surtout elles, Prue. Tu le sais bien et je t'en veux pour ça. Sans toi, elles ne sont rien … C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de créer Sun Purple. Leur apprentissage a été trop vite, trop rapide … Ce n'est pas bon. Elles doivent étudier, encore, savoir se défendre et attaquer seules … Sans toi. Ca sera un désastre si il t'arriverait malheur. Elles ne pourront plus se battre …**

Mylène a raison, malheureusement. Elle a que trop raison … Prue a été trop vite, les avait recruté, sans leur laisser le temps d'apprendre. Tout est basé sur leurs émotions … Alors que ce ne doit pas être le cas. Prue eut un sourire léger, culpabilisant. Sa marraine a raison et la blonde le sait que trop bien …

**-Je sais … Pardonne moi. Je n'avais pas le choix … Et il ne m'arrivera rien.**

**-C'est que tu penses mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Il arrivera sûrement quelque chose. C'est prévisible. Surtout ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe et qui se passera.**

**-Audrey ?**

**-On ne sait pas encore si c'est elle ou pas. Mais vu que tu l'as combattu l'autre fois, ça doit être elle … Prue, écoute … Prenez le temps. Les Sailors Girls et toi … Tes amis … Même si le temps te semble court, ne force pas les choses ou ce sera définitivement pire … Prend le temps d'apprendre. Tu comprendras plus tard … Elles comprendront plus tard cette erreur. **

Mylène affiche un sourire empreint de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Puis elle tapote l'épaule de sa filleule avant de sortir du hall, laissant Prue digérer les paroles. Mylène a effroyablement raison … Et le temps le confirmera. Mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, la blonde souffle. Cela ne se plus aussi simple qu'avant … Elle commence à partir vers la sortie quand une voix l'arrête :

**-Prue-san ?**

Elle se retourne vers Hideki qui sortait du bureau des surveillants :

**-Bonjour, Hideki-kun.**

**-J'ai apprit pour le bébé. Ca a été ?**

**-Ouais … C'était une expérience, on va dire.**

**-Ta marraine est très spéciale mais elle sait comment te diriger avec brio. Elle ne manque pas d'imagination …**

**-Je sais …**

**-Au fait, la dernière fois on avait parlé avec Zoey et Elliot d'une sortie … J'ai reçu l'invitation du Sun Light Café pour samedi prochain.**

**-Ha oui … Moi aussi.**

**-Tu iras ?**

**-Cette fois, je pourrais … Zoey revient pour la deuxième semaine alors ?**

**-Oui, en fin de semaine. Nous pourrons sortir tous ensemble samedi prochain.**

**-Ok, on se dit quoi d'ici là …**

**-D'accord … Bon fin de week-end, Prue-san.**

**-A toi aussi, Hideki-kun …**

Ils se sourient puis se séparent. Cette soirée au Sun Light allait donner mais ça Prue ne le sait pas encore ...


	32. Les vacances d'hiverpart2Soirée SunLight

**Chapitre 31 : **

_**Les vacances d'hiver **_

**Partie 2 : **

_**Soirée Sun Light Café**_

**-Une bonne idée que voilà, non … ?**

**-Une idée dépravée si tu veux mon avis, Judith.**

**-Bien sûr que non, Mylène ! Une excellente idée pour décompresser ces jeunes …**

**-... Jeunes fous et détraqués, Tsunade.**

Les trois jeunes femmes assises tout autour d'une table du Sun Light café n'arrivent pas à s'entendre. L'une n'est pas d'accord avec les deux autres. Bientôt, il aura une soirée au café, demain soir pour être exact. Et Mylène n'est pas d'accord pour le thème de la soirée et encore moins pour le concours qu'il y aura. Mais c'est trop tard, Judith avait envoyé les invitations avec le thème annoncé. Elle ne peut faire machine arrière même si elle le voulait. Et puis la soirée est pour demain soir …

**-Prue n'ira pas. Aucuns des élèves n'iront …**

**-Mylène !**

Tsunade tape légèrement la main de son amie et collègue, outrée.

**-Laisse les donc un peu s'amuser. Et puis, Judith sera là et quelques adultes pour les chaperonner sans en avoir l'air. Alors tranquillise toi !**

**-Bon … Pas de débordement ou ça sera la seule et unique soirée qu'ils auront !**

**-Soit.**

Judith sourit en reculant sa chaise :

**-Nous avons enfin trouver un terrain d'entente. J'ai hâte de revoir Prue.**

**-Ne sois pas impatiente, elle risque bien de retourner ta soirée comme à chaque chose qu'elle a le malheur de faire.**

**-Mylène !**

Tsunade soupire en fixant Judith qui rit un peu avant de s'excuser pour s'éloigner vers les vestiaires. Un serveur passe pour rapidement prendre les verres vides laissés par les jeunes femmes. Mylène, le regard perdu sur le bar, pense déjà à cette soirée. Un sourire couvre ses lèvres en imaginant bien la scène. Elle le sent d'avance ce qui va se passer. Ce qui lui vaut une nouvelle petite tape sur sa main :

**-Mylène !**

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Arrête d'imaginer le pire ! Je te connais !**

**-Trop …**

**-Soit zen, tout ira bien.**

**-Si tu le dis … Je veux bien te croire. Mais avec Prue dans les parages, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ça finit toujours par être la pagaille …**

**-Prue n'a jamais eu de chance, voilà tout. Alors arrête tes simagrées et range ton affreux sourire de sadique. On y va, rentrons à l'académie.**

**-Hum …**

Mylène eut du mal à se lever, las. Elle a le pressentiment et l'instinct que la soirée sera un désastre. Et ça par le biais de sa filleule … Peut-être bien, ou peut-être pas. Elle verra bien si ses doutes se confirment demain …

**-Demainnnnnnnnnnn !**

**-On sait Prue … Patiente d'ici là.**

Sakura sourit en voyant Prue s'énerver sur sa garde robe, balançant ses affaires au-dessus de son épaule, les laissant valdinguer derrière. La fleur de cerisier essaie de les éviter en se penchant de droite à gauche. La blonde a toujours eut du mal avec le choix de ses tenues pour une sortie. Surtout quand elle sait qu'elle pourra draguer le soir-même et que des beaux gosses seront là, en comprenant ce cher Hideki. Elle est de bonne humeur pour y aller et attendait avec impatience. Toute la semaine, elle a essayé de ne pas trop y penser, malgré qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler autour d'elle. Elle avait mit sens dessus dessous les principales enseignes de fringues de Sunshine pour trouver la perle rare. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. On lui avait dit qu'une certaine personne était passé avant depuis un moment déjà. Prue avait alors demandé qui c'était et avait entendu que c'était une certaine Audy Fyn. Ha oui, la blondasse qui veut créer le club de Kaï. Au passant, l'a-t-elle vraiment créé ? Prue n'avait pas eut la moindre rumeur à ce sujet. Dommage. Ce crétin de rabat-joie aurait été bien embêté ! Ca aurait été drôle à voir ! Le voir souffrir ! Le voir courir dans tous les couloirs avec une bande de cinglées à ses trousses … Quoi d'autres de bien mieux que ce spectacle réjouissant ? Hein ? Rien d'autre pour le plaisir d'une folle comme Prue.

Bref, la blonde n'avait pas trouvé son bonheur. Toute la semaine, elle était en panique totale. Elle cochait les dates sur son calendrier, impatiente et à la fois inquiète. Pas de tenue sexy pour cette soirée spéciale drague. Alors qu'elle attendait ça avec impatience. La première semaine de vacances, le deuxième week-end, elle n'avait pas pu sortir au Sun Light avec Kabuto et tout. Elle avait dû garder le petit Aaron. Mais elle ne regrettait pas trop. Le petit avait été adorable et il lui manque à présent.

Maintenant qu'elle peut sortir, elle avait attendu avec une impatience marquée. Excitée comme une puce, elle avait recensé tous ceux qui viendraient à la soirée. Elle sait d'avance qu'il aurait sûr et certain Tala, Brian, Kabuto, Naruto, Hideki et Chris. Pour ce qui est aussi sûr mais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir, ce sont Kaï et Sasuke. Bon, l'Uchiwa ça va encore, Prue peut le supporter … Mais … Kaï. Depuis qu'elle lui a offert des chocolats et qu'il l'a lâchement abandonné avec Aaron, elle ne peut plus et ne veut plus le voir. Elle est trop énervée depuis sa réflexion lors de leur coopération le jour de la finale du mini tournoi de beyblade.

Elle l'aime. Elle se l'ai enfin avoué. Mais lui … Ne l'aime pas. Juste son corps, rien de plus. Elle se détruira de l'intérieur pour lui. Ca commence déjà à vrai dire …

La blonde arrête de fouiller le fin fond de son armoire pour aller rejoindre sa soeur sur son lit, en soufflant fortement. Sakura se demande quoi. L'excitation est retombée soudainement comme un soufflé. C'est bizarre …

**-Un problème, Prue ?**

**-Ben, j'ai vraiment aucune tenue pour demain soir …**

**-La poise … Dans ta garde robe au château ?**

**-Ben le gros tas que tu vois là, face à nous, c'est ce que j'ai ramené du château …**

**-T'as vraiment pas une seule tenue de convenable pour cette soirée ? Tu te foutrais pas de moi par hasard ?**

La blonde soupire longuement. Bon, ok. Elle exagère. Il y a au moins une tenue qui irait. Mais bon, elle veut une tenue qui décoiffe et fait attirer le plus de mecs. Comme ça elle oubliera Kaï ou alors elle verra si ça le rendra jaloux. Trop d'espoir, trop de rêve et d'imagination. Pauvre Prue.

Sakura soupire aussi :

**-Bon écoute. Mets une jupe, un débardeur à dentelles et le tour est joué.**

**-Mais …**

**-C'est pas parce que c'est soirée drague qu'il faut que tu y sois claquante. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour les attirer. T'es pire qu'un pot de miel …**

**-Oui mais t'oublies ma malchance !**

**-C'est toi qui te mets en tête d'être malchanceuse !**

Sakura se lève, excédée :

**-Débrouille-toi. Ou alors viens nue, ça fera un éventuel effet fulgurant ! Et tu vas en attirer crois moi !**

La fleur de cerisier rit, amusée avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant une pauvre blonde lasse.

Prue, à moins de deux heures d'aller à la soirée avec Sakura et Erika, commence vraiment à angoisser. Surtout que Mylène est passé lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre que sa filleule s'est habillée ultra sexy ce soir en plus de ce foutu concours à la noix. Elle avait prévenu Prue que si Kabuto et Hideki seraient à la soirée avec Itachi, oh malheur s'était dit la blonde, ce n'est pas que pour faire mumuse mais pour surveiller ces survoltés d'élèves … Quelle poisse … Mais heureusement Patty arrive pour sauver sa maitresse avec une sublime robe avec un dessus blanc avec décolletée orné d'or sur le dessus et une longue jupe bleue attachée au dessus.

**-Tu me sauves la vie, c'est assez décolleté pour que les garçons plongent leurs regards et assez convenable pour Mylène.**

**-Heu … Prue-Hime ?**

**-Oui, Patty ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

La dame de compagnie hésite à dire d'où provient la robe. Elle cache visiblement quelque chose à la blonde qui ne lui plaira pas d'où le fait que la jeune fille hésite à le dire. Mais Prue enfile la robe, pressée pour pouvoir aller se coiffer, chose qui chez elle dure assez longtemps, adorant prendre soin de ses cheveux. La blonde se tourne vers Patty, curieuse :

**-Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans mes armoires, Patty. Où l'as-tu eu ? Par Chambellan et Nancy ? Ben ? Alex ? Oncle Dickenson ?**

Patty se triture les doigts, angoissée. Dire ou ne pas dire ? Prue fronce les sourcils en s'approchant de sa dame de compagnie, inquiète :

**-Dit le, Patty. **

**-Je … Je ne sais pas …**

**-Tu ne sais pas qui me l'a donné ou tu ne sais pas si cela est préférable de me le dire ?**

**-Passons à vos cheveux, Prue-Hime …**

**-Ne change pas de sujet ! Patty !**

Mais la jeune fille préfère s'éloigner vers la salle de bain pour préparer le lisseur et les brosses. Prue soupire en suivant sa dame de compagnie. La blonde se laisse coiffer, dévorée par la curiosité et l'appréhension. Au bout d'un moment, avant de terminer la coiffure de la blonde :

**-C'est votre beau-père qui vous l'a offert.**

La nouvelle tombe comme une pierre énorme dans un cours d'eau, éclaboussant d'eaux sales et dégoutantes en vue de ses yeux exorbités qui fixe Patty terminer son travail et ranger ce qu'elle avait sortit pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire …

**-J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.**

**-Bah vas te changer si ça t'énerve vraiment !**

**-Erika a raison, va te changer et arrête d'en parler, c'est énervant à la fin ! Mais en fait, c'est mon beau-père aussi ?**

Prue s'arrête en plein milieu du chemin entre l'académie et le Sun Light. Il fait nuit depuis quelques heures, le café doit être plein à l'heure qu'il est, on entend au loin le bruit des musiques qui passent à l'intérieur et on voit les jeux de lumières qui jouent sur le ciel étoilé de Sunshine. Erika déteste arriver trop tôt aux soirées. C'est ringard d'arriver les premiers d'après elle. Elle préfère arriver très tard, lorsque la soirée bat son plein. Habillée d'une mini robe d'été bleu ciel, elle sait que Ray doit l'attendre déjà dans le café mais il avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. D'un parce qu'il est déjà en couple et ce n'est pas une soirée pour lui, et de deux parce que les examens sont trop proche pour lui et qu'il se doit de réviser de ce fait. Pour ça, Erika n'avait pas été très d'accord, vu qu'elle n'aime pas trop les études et préfère aller s'amuser que s'enfermer pour réviser …

Prue soupire à la question de sa chère soeur.

**-Oui, c'est ton beau-père aussi … enfin, vu que maman est morte, je ne le considère plus comme un beau-père. Mais plus comme un oncle vu que c'est ton père, Erika !**

Celle-ci a le regard caché et est silencieuse. C'est bien la première qu'on la voit aussi calme et tendu d'un coup. Prue change son regard, embarrassée, comprenant la réaction de sa cousine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Prue voit sa cousine comme ça. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'était rencontré la première fois. Prue avait rencontré une Erika froide et cruelle au début. C'était à la disparition de sa mère et qu'elle devait vivre chez sa tante, la mère d'Erika. Erika avait eu du mal à accepter Prue mais au fur et à mesure, la blonde à couettes comprit le comportement de sa mère et sa soeur, Sorellina sur Prue. Lorsque sa mère a faillit tuer sa cousine, Erika a décidé de quitter le château en rage. Malgré tout, Erika avait commencé à apprécier Prue car elle avait été la seule à être gentille et douce avec elle par rapport à sa mère et sa soeur. Son père était plutôt distant … Il préférait Prue, vu que c'était sa fille d'un première mariage et la mère d'Erika avait profité de ce favoritisme pour que sa fille déteste Prue. Mais Erika n'était pas tombé dans le piège pas longtemps en tout cas …

Erika ne veut pas en parler ce soir. Elle veut s'amuser, pas repenser à toute cette histoire et à sa soeur et à sa mère qui avaient rejoint le mal. Son père l'avait délaissé et n'avait jamais recherché à la ramener au château de la lune … Erika ne l'aime pas pour ça. Elle ne le considère pas comme un père ni même comme un proche. Il n'est rien en sommes pour elle … Rien … Alors quand Prue a dit que c'est son père avec ce ton, elle avait été mal sur le coup. Encore là, elle a du mal à l'accepter.

**-Désolée …**

**-Non, ne le sois pas …**

**-Je suis sûre que ton père t'aimes bien, il a juste …**

**-Il a ? Il avait aussi juste du mal ?**

**-On va dire qu'il est un peu perturbé. D'après Mylène, il a été trompé par magie … Excuse moi, évitons d'en parler.**

**-Oui, s'il te plaît, n'en parlons pas, Prue …**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Erika …**

La blonde à couettes n'a toujours pas reprit son éternel sourire mais recommence à marcher vers le Sun Light. Prue reprend la marche à sa suite quand Sakura l'arrête par le bras :

**-Il faut que tu me racontes tout. Je fais partie de la famille, Prue … Et je ne sais rien …**

**-Crois moi, il vaut mieux rien savoir … Mais tu as raison, tu dois savoir malheureusement … Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard …**

**-D'accord …**

Elles reprennent le chemin rattrapant Erika rapidement. On entend presque distinctement maintenant la musique qui sort du bâtiment où une dizaine de personne, voire plus, gravite devant. Il n'est pas tard ni trop tôt. Erika en fait la remarque. Il doit avoir assez de monde, l'ambiance doit avoir monter. Elle retrouve vite son sourire avant de rejoindre la longue file d'attente à l'entrée où sont séparé filles et garçons. Les filles passent par une porte, les garçons de l'autre, l'un derrière l'autre. Certains sont repoussés par les gorilles, gentiment avec des explications. Puis au fur et à mesure que les trois filles se rapprochent, elles entendent un des gorilles faire des recommandations à quelques uns de leurs camarades :

**-Vous avez droit à un verre de cocktail, on vous a à l'oeil, les jeunes.**

L'un des jeunes, Kiba, pouffe de rire :

**-Ouais, et un verre de cocktail sans alcool bien entendu !**

**-Pour les jus de fruit et les coca faudra payer. Rétorque le gorille pour calmer le côté plaisantin du jeune ninja. Pas d'alcool, en effet. Quand tu seras majeur, tu pourras …**

**-Quelle poisse …**

**-Kiba, bouge tes fesses ! Fait Prue, moqueuse.**

**-Ho, Prue, je prends mon temps, je discute …**

**-Tu peux passer maintenant … fait le gorille. Toi aussi.**

Prue a un mouvement de recul malgré elle en apercevant Shikamaru qui souffle longuement avant de suivre Kiba à l'intérieur. Erika se stoppe devant la porte des filles et fixe le gorille en charge de cette entrée :

**-Vous savez à peu près qui est venu les premiers ?**

Ha oui, elle a toujours la fâcheuse manie de demander aux gorilles qui étaient arrivés les premiers, seuls, à l'heure indiquée sur le mail. Elle les prend pour des idiots car pour elle, cela fait vraiment ringard d'être seuls dans un café, à une table à attendre le reste de la cavalerie. Bon, si certains pensent comme elle, faites signe … Le gorille sourit :

**-Un petit blond hyperactif, deux à l'air idiot et avec un sourire émail-diamant et un bonhomme marchant courbé en costume cravate.**

Un rire explose. Prue plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer. Mais la description avait été si bien dite et exposée et en passant en tête les dites personnes, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en rire.

**-Naruto, Gaï, Lee et …**

**-Hideki-senseï … finit Sakura avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.**

**-Non, je me moquerais pas …**

**-Non plus …**

**-Moi si ! Explose Erika, amusée. Bon rentrons …**

Le gorille la retient :

**-Demandez à Judith comment ça s'est passé avec eux plus les deux autres qui sont arrivés après, vous allez rire encore plus … Bonne soirée, mes jolies.**

**-Merci … sourit Prue, l'air charmeuse, en passant près du gorille. **

Celui-ci rend le sourire à la blonde qui se laisse entraîner par Sakura qui lui tient le bras. Elles sourient pendant qu'Erika discute avec une serveuse qui s'occupe de prendre les manteaux et d'expliquer les régles du concours.

**-En gros, on doit attraper le plus de mecs dans nos filets et repartir avec l'un d'eux ?**

**-Par contre, vous les jeunes, je vous déconseille. Une certaine Mylène a demandé de vous garder tous à l'oeil, il y a même plusieurs surveillants dans la salle pour ce fait …**

Prue passe sa veste à la serveuse, une dame avec un piercing en dessous de la lèvre à droite, qui lui sourit :

**-Salut, Prue, ça fait un bail dis moi ! Les études c'est trop chiant, on te vois plus maintenant !**

**-Ho oui, crois moi, je me sens enfermée à Sun Purple …**

**-Je me doute, ma belle. Amuse toi et profites-en bien …**

La dame se rapproche de Prue, en s'appuyant sur le bar avec ses avant-bras :

**-Il y a vraiment, ce soir, des bon coup, ma grande … Tu vas tous les mettre à tes pieds !**

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil et la blonde lui sourit :

**-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, admire si tu peux …**

**-Oh t'en fais pas, je vois tout d'ici ! Bonne soirée, mes belles.**

**-Merci, Rachel !**

Le son devient plus fort quand elles arrivent dans la salle. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Erika aura du mal à retrouver son chéri dans cette foule mais pas vraiment. Elle sait exactement où il s'est placé et accourt presque car elle a remarqué que des crétines tournent autour de lui. Pauvre Ray … Erika ne peut pas le laisser seul trop longtemps dans ce genre d'endroit.

Prue et Sakura se regardent à nouveau, se disant qu'elles ont été lâché mais elles en sourient. Elles essayent de frayer un chemin vers le bar. Elles demandent leur cocktail qu'on leur apporte aussitôt … Prue parle plus fort pour couvrir le son :

**-Pas mal ces cocktails !**

**-Oui, bien sucré en tout cas !**

**-Ouais … Bon, bon, c'est le moment de passer en revue les beaux gosses et voir qui on pourra attirer …**

**-Heu … Prue ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je suis vraiment désolée … Je …**

Prue soupire en regardant dans la direction que regarde Sakura. Il y a Sasuke qui les fixe. La blonde inspire en fixant sa soeur partir vers lui. Maintenant, elle se retrouve seule avant de s'inquiéter. Sasuke était seul alors que d'habitude, il traîne avec Kaï … Prue a un frisson, fixant autour d'elle, angoissée tout à coup. Une main se pose sur son épaule, subitement et elle se retourne d'un bond vers la personne.

**-Hé ben, Prudence, je t'ai fais peur, ça va ?**

**-Ha tante Judith … Non, non, t'inquiètes pas … J'étais … en train de penser.**

**-Je vois ça … Au fait, pour l'histoire drôle comme dirait Erika, vaudra mieux en parler une autre fois. Ce sera difficile avec la musique à fond comme ça … Mais je vais demander à ce qu'on baisse un peu qu'on puisse se comprendre sans crier. Pour draguer c'est mieux, non ?**

**-Oui …**

**-Bon, tu peux draguer mais attention … Les surveillants sont là pour limiter votre passion fugace. Bon allez, je te laisse, on se verra plus tard !**

**-D'accord … A plus tard …**

Judith sourit chaudement à sa nièce, pressant son épaule :

**-Profite bien, ma belle.**

**-Merci …**

Prue la regarde partir avant de mettre à ses lèvres le fameux cocktail gratuit. Très sucré en effet mais très bon. La blonde jette un oeil autour d'elle, cherchant du regard des visages connus. En effet, elle croise le regard bleuté de Naruto dans la foule. Il se défoule sur la piste, essayant de draguer. Mais Lee semble lui rappeler qu'il est casé avec Hinata. Le blond fut attristé mais continue de danser sans exagérer. Un peu plus loin, il a Kiba avec Shikamaru qui ne cesse de fixer Prue depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué au bar. Celle-ci soupire en regardant ailleurs. Subitement en se tournant vers sa gauche, elle faillit embrasser Itachi qui venait vers elle :

**-Salut …**

Prue sursaute, rouge. Quand même, ils ont faillit s'embrasser, il fallait le préciser à nouveau. Elle ne répond pas, un peu gênée et angoissée. Il n'en fait pas la remarque mais son regard semble triste. Il s'accoude au bord, son coude près de la main de la blonde qui s'empresse de l'enlever. Il le voit et soupire :

**-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller … Non, en fait, tu sembles m'éviter …**

**-Non, vraiment ?**

Elle se mouille les lèvres. Itachi rapproche son visage de celui de la jeune fille qui recule, l'air dégoûté. Il fronce les sourcils :

**-Est-ce à cause de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ?**

**-Que m'as-tu dis ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir …**

**-Arrête. Tu te rappelle très bien !**

**-Si c'était des paroles méchantes et cruelles, j'ai pour habitude d'effacer sur le champs …**

**-Mais tu ne peux effacer de ta mémoire la personne qui te les a dites …**

Elle souffle en le fixant enfin dans les yeux :

**-Peut-être bien que je t'évite finalement … J'essaie de faire en sorte que la briseuse de coeur soit loin de toi.**

Brusquement, il attrape le poignet de Prue, énervé :

**-Ce que j'ai dit, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Je m'excuse pour ces mots, je ne les pensais pas …**

**-Arrête de mentir et lâche moi !**

**-Non ! Ecoute bien, mademoiselle Delcamps, ce soir, c'est spéciale soirée drague et je compte bien te draguer et tu sais pourquoi ?**

Prue ne veut pas le savoir, elle essaie de se débattre de l'emprise du jeune homme …

**-Lâche moi, je veux rien savoir ! Lâche moi !**

**-Si, écoute !**

**-Non !**

Elle utilise sa force de vampire et arrive à se dégager de la prise. Elle en profite pour s'engouffrer dans la foule de danseur déjà bien grande à présent. Elle veut mettre le plus de distance entre lui et elle. Trop occupée à s'assurer qu'il ne la suit pas, qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'une personne se met en travers de son chemin. Elle rentre dans un jeune homme qui la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Dimitrov, le joli roux. Sur le coup, elle eut une brève vision. Elle redresse la tête vers le visage du jeune homme en souriant faiblement :

**-Excuse moi …**

**-Ho non, ne t'excuse pas … Au moins, j'aurais eu le privilège de t'avoir contre moi, une seconde fois … Au fait, tu fuis quelqu'un ?**

Prue recule un peu, réajustant sa coiffure rapidement, elle se tourne à demi pour voir si Itachi l'avait suivi. Heureusement, il ne l'a pas suivit. Elle retourne son attention sur le roux qui affiche un grand sourire. Elle sent qu'il va encore la draguer. Mais elle va se laisser faire. Elle est là pour s'amuser non ? Il est pas mal, en plus. Il lui fera oublier Kaï. Et Itachi … Elle se mord la lèvre :

**-Hé ben … On va dire ça comme ça.**

**-Un Don Juan qui pensait t'avoir ?**

**-On va dire ça comme ça … Mais évitons de parler de ça. **

**-Si tu veux … Au fait, la pièce de théâtre n'est pas annulé j'espère ? Parce que ça fait un moment qu'on ne fait plus de répétition …**

**-Ha … Je ne sais pas. Iro a été si chamboulé par ce qui s'était passé, qu'il a évité de reprendre. Bientôt, j'espère, on pourra reprendre.**

**-J'espère aussi. C'est dommage que je ne joue pas le rôle de la bête. Kaï va me voler un de tes baisers …**

Elle se mouille à nouveau les lèvres, rouge.

**-Tu es très jolie dans ta robe.**

**-Ha merci …**

Il avait vu que ça lui gênait de parler du baiser ou soit de Kaï alors le roux change de sujet.

**-Très bon ce cocktail, vraiment.**

**-En effet, très sucré …**

**-Aussi sucré que tes lèvres, j'en doute …**

Il rapproche son visage de celui de la jeune fille qui le laisse faire. Il est vraiment très beau … Elle le laisse s'approcher encore, un peu plus, sans l'en empêcher comme attiré par ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'elle veut ce soir c'est tout oublier, de Kaï, de son stupide désir, de Itachi et ses paroles cruelles et de sa déclaration inopinée …

**-Tu me laisses t'embrasser ou cela te semblera trop rapide ?**

Prue n'arrive plus à parler. Ses yeux ne peuvent quitter ceux de Dimitrov comme si ils l'hypnotisaient comme ceux d'un vampire. D'habitude, c'est Prue qui le faisait sur les garçons … Les yeux vert clair du jeune homme la plonge littéralement dans une songerie profonde qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il change de couleur une micro seconde … Du vert au bleu pâle puis revenant au vert …

**-Je te laisse faire …**

Il sourit à la réponse. Elle est complètement sous son emprise sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Les trois esprits n'ont l'air de ne rien dire. C'est pourtant étrange, Prue se laissant draguer ouvertement et même se fait embrasser. D'habitude, c'est pour s'amuser … bon, ce n'est qu'un baiser après tout … Mais elle devrait faire gaffe à qui l'entoure …

Kaï entre enfin dans la salle déjà bien bombée de gens. Il se glisse un chemin dans la foule, suivit de Tala et Brian qui l'accompagne. Sur le chemin, Tala n'arrêtait pas de parler de Prue et de la façon dont il allait la draguer pour avoir un baiser ardent ce soir. Kaï a dû supporter toutes ses paroles, en plus de celles de Brian bien plus crues, sans rien dire. Mais il avait eu plusieurs fois l'envie de les claquer, leur demander le silence et répliquer que Prue était à lui … Heureusement, il s'était retenu, par fierté. Se montrer en spectacle c'est pas son truc. Il préfère rester discret. Et puis, pour une fille, ça ne lui ressemble pas à ce bloc de glace. Cependant, c'est difficile de passer outre sans rien dire … Plus ça vient et plus il ne la veut qu'à lui et il ne désire que personne à part lui ne la touche. Ca devient infernal, à force …

Il soupire, en plein milieu de la foule de danseur, attendant que Tala et Brian le rejoignent enfin, qu'ils arrêtent de draguer la serveuse des vestiaires. Elle n'est pas si belle que ça en plus … Bref, il s'est arrêté, pensant qu'il y a trop de monde, que la musique est trop forte et il fait vraiment trop chaud. Bref, il n'aime pas venir dans ce genre d'endroit bondé mais voilà, quand il a su que Prue y allait et que certains seraient là à cette soirée drague comme son cher frère, il n'a pas aimé alors il a décidé de suivre Tala et Brian, qui eux, ont l'habitude. Ils le rejoignent enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant autour d'eux, trouvant des yeux, déjà, quelques jolies jeunes filles … Kaï se tourne vers le bar mais dans sa démarche, il s'arrête dans un quart de tour car son regard tombe sur une chevelure blonde bien identifiable. Prue … Elle est de profil à la vue de Kaï qui remarque l'état de transe dans lequel elle se trouve. Il trouve cela étrange et regarde enfin avec qui elle est pour savoir ce qu'elle a … Il se fige. Il voit un de sa classe approcher son visage de celui de la blonde qui semble dans les vapes comme si on lui avait donné de l'ecstasy … Celui qui va l'embrasser c'est le rouquin qui a essayé de la draguer avec une chanson l'autre fois. Kaï fronce les sourcils et malgré lui, il sert les poings, très énervé. La fierté semble s'être envolée. Non, la colère l'aveugle. Prue est à lui … Malgré tout ce que les autres pourraient dire. Il ne résonne plus quand les lèvres de Dimitrov se pose sur celles de la blonde doucement. Tala derrière Kaï se demande pourquoi son ami n'avance plus et regarde dans la direction qu'il regarde. Dimitrov embrasse Prue qui ne dit rien, se laissant faire. Plutôt bizarre venant d'elle. Elle le connaît à peine … Tala ressent une légère tension face à lui et voit Kaï s'apprêter à y aller. Tala le stoppe en lui attrapant le poignet :

**-Arrête, Kaï ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

**-Il l'embrasse !**

**-Oui et alors ? C'est soirée drague, je te rappelle … Certes, c'est é … Kaï !**

Le caïd a réussi à se débarrasser de l'emprise de son ami et poussant les danseurs sur sa route, il avance vers le pseudo couple, l'air très très énervé. Les gens se reculent, consternés d'avoir été poussé de la sorte. Dimitrov embrasse toujours la blonde, passant sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille, accentuant avec délice le baiser …

**-Lâche la !**

Deux voix, deux paires de mains pour séparer férocement le pseudo couple. Prue, sous le choc, en tombe sur le derrière, reprenant ses esprits brutalement. Puis Dimitrov se mange deux poings simultanés dans sa tronche. Kaï secoue son poing en levant les yeux sur … Shikamaru. Assez étonnés tous les deux, ils se fixent puis tournent leur regard sur le pauvre Dimitrov qui se redresse, les fesses sur le sol, se massant les joues :

**-Vous m'avez pas loupé, les gars …**

**-Ne t'avises plus de poser tes pattes sur elle ! Crient les deux jeunes hommes sur leur pauvre camarade.**

Prue se reprend en se relevant aidé de Sakura qui était venue vers la source du conflit, inquiète :

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Sasuke à côté de Prue.**

**-Demande à ton « ami », Uchiwa ! S'énerve la blonde, furax.**

**-Je comprends pour Shikamaru mais toi, Kaï … fait Dimitrov, étonné en se relevant. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui m'avais foutu un poing, non vraiment … Ton frère, à la base, mais pas toi …**

Kaï allait répliquer mais Prue intervient en le prenant par le col :

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, bon sang ? Hiwatari ! Je ne suis pas à toi, bordel !**

Ce dernier fixe Prue sans la voir puis la pousse, comme vide, pour s'avancer vers le bar. Les surveillants et les profs arrivent avec un cran de retard :

**-Que s'est-il passé, ici ? Fait Itachi en fixant froidement Prue et Shikamaru.**

Prue ne comprend rien et elle est comme vide elle aussi. Elle regarde sans voir le prof d'Italien puis part de l'autre côté, loin du bar. Itachi ne comprend pas non plus et la fixe s'en aller.

**-Ce n'est rien, professeur. Fait Dimitrov en arrêtant de se masser les joues. Juste une petite rixe de rien du tout.**

**-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?**

**-Pour rien, continuez votre soirée … fait Shikamaru avant de partir, les mains dans les poches.**

Sasuke prend Sakura par le bras et l'entraîne plus loin, laissant Chris et Itachi fixer Dimitrov qui pense qu'il est mieux de partir aussi de son côté. Un sourire sournois s'affiche sur ses lèvres, seul Itachi le voit, intrigué …

Au bar, Kaï essaie désespérément d'avoir un verre d'alcool. Même les petits clins d'oeil à la serveuse ne semble pas marcher. Foutu règlement de merde de cette foutue école ! Et puis foutue garce ! Kaï tape le bar du poing, sa main passant dans ses cheveux. « -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, bon sang ? » Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? C'est vrai quoi, il s'est conduit comme un idiot … C'était du n'importe quoi ! Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher, trop en colère pour ça. « Hiwatari ! » En plus, elle l'avait appelé par son nom … Elle était vraiment en colère. Mais punaise, pourquoi avoir agit ainsi ? C'était vraiment pas son genre ! Maintenant, tout le monde va penser qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il veut que personne, à part lui, ne la touche … Dans un sens, c'est vrai mais bon, il aurait préféré que personne le sache … « Je comprends pour Shikamaru mais toi, Kaï … » Même Dimitrov en avait fait la remarque … « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui m'avais foutu un poing, non vraiment … Ton frère, à la base, mais pas toi … » Son frère, pas lui en tout cas. Ce n'est pas faux, en tout cas. Même Kaï ne comprend pas. Il avait réussi à se calmer aux paroles de Tala et Brian mais pas là pour un baiser … « Je ne suis pas à toi, bordel ! » Elle n'est pas à lui … Ha oui, pas à lui … Elle croit ça … Elle ne peut pas se passer de lui, il le sait, il en est sûr, il l'attire tout autant qu'elle l'attire et elle sait pertinemment, elle ne pourra prétendre le contraire et faire comme si c'était faux … Non, elle ne pourrait pas. Kaï eut un sourire froid, ayant une idée en tête. Une mauvaise idée pour la blonde. Elle n'est pas à lui ? Il n'est pas à elle, non plus … Elle allait le regretter amèrement. Il allait faire pareil qu'elle et embrasser devant elle, la première venue. Elle sera verte de jalousie et sera furibonde, il voit déjà la scène.

Bon, allons chercher une proie maintenant. Mais avant, regardons où est la blonde …

Prue ravale sa salive, dos contre le mur, elle fixe la masse de danseurs sur la piste face à elle. Les bras croisés, elle inspire, énervée. Comment Kaï peut-il se comporter ainsi ? Elle n'est pas à lui, bordel ! Il n'aime que son corps, ce n'était pas de la jalousie dans le bon sens. C'était pour marquer son territoire … Salaud … Mais au moins, elle a vu comment il pouvait réagir à ça … Shikamaru avait fait pareil, il a réagit pareil … Lui … Devait être vraiment amoureux de Prue. Pas comme Kaï qui s'amuse à la perturber, à la faire devenir folle … une larme, étrangement, coule sur sa joue. Tout ça, va la détruire. Si il continue à jouer à ça … Ne voit-il pas qu'elle l'aime ? Que c'est de l'amour pas du sexe comme lui rêve d'avoir avec elle ? Sa main se lève à son collier en forme de rose. Kaï …

Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en rappeler. De leur passé commun … Elle doit aller lui parler, mettre les poings sur les « i » et si il n'est pas si méchant et cruel que ça, il comprendrait. Il essayerait … Ou alors, elle devra mettre un terme définitif. Elle ne veut pas se détruire pour lui. Elle veut revivre comme avant sans y penser tous les jours. Elle se mord la lèvre, hésitante.

Non, elle ne doit pas hésiter. Elle doit y aller …

Décidée, elle se redresse et parcourt la foule de danseur, se frayant un passage vers le bar. Il doit y être. Mais arrivée au bar, il n'y est pas. Elle s'arrête, tournant le dos au bar, fixant toute la salle, à sa recherche.

Pendant ce temps, Kaï avait trouvé la fille idéale pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Prue. Cette cruche d'Audy ferait simplement l'affaire. Tout aussi blonde que Prue avec une belle poitrine généreuse, mit en valeur par une jolie mini robe en cuir à décolleté plongeant, le devant attaché en lacet. Tout aussi sexy que la blonde mais ça n'arrivera jamais à la hauteur de Prue, jamais. Et puis, elle est trop bête, cette fille à parler et parler … Tais-toi … Plus que quelques minutes à supporter ses paroles chieuses. Car Kaï remarque Prue au bar juste avec le bon champ de vision sur Audy et lui.

Prue remarque enfin Kaï mais remarque aussi qu'il n'est pas seul … Elle fronce les sourcils, en voyant Audy à côté, tout sourire. En plus, elle est habillée comme une traînée, cette pouf ! Prue ouvre grand la bouche quand Kaï attrape le menton de la jeune fille et l'embrasse ouvertement, en plein champ de vision de la blonde.

Et voilà, il se venge un peu de cette manière et puis, elle se taira cette folle.

Prue, dégoutée, les larmes aux yeux et sa main sur le pendentif de son collier, se recule, manque de partir en courant. En plus, il lui a sourit avant de l'embrasser comme bien marquer qu'il se fichait d'elle et qu'il voulait qu'elle le voit le faire.

Le coeur de Prue se sert, se sentant nauséeuse. Elle se tient au bar, le regard devenant haineux. Elle se redresse, ses yeux rouge sang. Elle recule puis descend les marches pour rejoindre la salle où sont le pseudo couple.

Kaï arrête le baiser avec bonheur. Lui qu'il pensait qu'elle frapperait Audy mais qu'elle ne ferait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Il va amèrement le regretter.

-**Hiwatari.**

**-Ha oui, Prue …**

**-Salut, Delcamps ! Fait Audy, toute heureuse, enroulant une mèche de cheveux sur son doigt.**

**-Tais-toi la traînée, c'est pas à toi que je parle …**

**-Oh mais c'est qu'elle serait jalouse, hein Kaï ?**

**-Je t'ai dire de te taire, sale peste, c'est à lui que je parle !**

**-Oh mais elle a raison, tu es très jalou …**

**-La ferme, Hiwatari. Tu as tout bien manigancé pour que je le vois ! Enflure ! Tu le sais ce que je ressens pour toi ! Oui, je l'avoue, je suis jalouse, imbécile. Mais tu n'es qu'un salaud et maintenant, je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi ! Je me détruirais sans nul doute !**

**-Prue …**

**-Tais-toi, je continue !**

Excédée, elle porte sa main à son collier et l'arrache d'un coup sur le regard incompréhensif de Kaï. Il sent qu'il a merdé et se lève de sa chaise pour essayer de calmer la blonde car il voit enfin qu'il a été trop loin :

**-Attends, Prue …**

**-Tiens, prends ça !**

Elle lui balance le collier à la figure, les larmes coulant :

**-Tu voulais que je fasse aussi une comédie comme toi, ça y est, tu l'as eu, Hiwatari ! Je te hais ! Et tu n'es pas un ami, tu ne l'as jamais été, tu entends ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler ! Je préfère crever ou lieu de le faire ! Garde bien cet horrible collier avec toi … Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux à présent …**

Elle recule, pleurant fortement. Elle entend Audy rire aux éclats, satisfaite. Kaï reste pétrifié avec le collier dans ses mains. Quelques personnes à côté ont arrêté de parler pour les regarder et les écouter, abasourdit de ce qu'ils viennent t'entendre. Dans le lot, il y a Zoey, Elliot et Hideki, venus là car c'était plus calme. A voir, pas vraiment. Hideki se lève, inquiet pour Prue mais celle-ci s'en va en courant.

Elle se fraie un passage dans la foule, le coeur battant, les larmes coulant. Il fait très chaud, c'est insupportable, sa vue se trouble pas qu'à cause de ses larmes … Non, elle se sent mal, son coeur manque de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ses pas se font plus lent, sa marche plus difficile pas à cause des danseurs. Elle arrive près de la sortie où il y a une grande table avec une pyramide de verres à pieds. Ne tenant pas trop sur ses jambes, elle se rattrape à un fil qui pend là. Le fameux fil du filet qui tient les ballons et les cotillons. Tout tombe sur la piste de danse, les gens lèvent la tête et rient en voyant ce qui tombe sur eux, s'amusant avec. Judith regarde la scène, médusée. Ca, ça devait pas tombé maintenant. Puis son regard est immédiatement attirée vers sa fameuse table où elle a eu un mal de chien à faire. Prue frôle et attire la nappe avec elle, faisant tout tomber derrière son passage. La pyramide si bien faite et mise, s'ébranle et s'écrase en fracas sur le sol … Judith regarde l'horreur, se rappelant les paroles de Mylène qu'elle a dit hier … Elle n'avait pas tort, soit dit en passant.

Mais les gens continuent de s'amuser comme si de rien était, riant en voyant le reste de la pyramide de verres à terre. Ca ne gâche pas vraiment la soirée … Mais ça va faire un trou dans le budget … Prue va entendre du pays, demain matin en se levant de cette foutue soirée … Surtout après avoir vidée quelques bouteilles qu'elle cachait soigneusement dans sa chambre. Quand Mylène va savoir, il risque d'avoir des fouillages de chambres pour tous les élèves !

Le lendemain, dimanche, les élèves se lèvent très tard même ceux qui ne sont pas sortit. Déjà, plusieurs personnes ont en bouche l'événement d'hier. Certaines et certains ne font que de parler de la crise de Kaï puis celle de Prue qui était plus agressive. Les mauvaises langues qui avaient dit par le passé qu'ils sortaient ensemble après le match de football la dernière fois, accentuent leur dire à ce sujet en concluant que si Prue a réagit ainsi la veille, c'était parce qu'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble … L'affaire s'ébruite aux élèves qui n'étaient pas sortit hier soir. Bastien qui était resté pour réviser fait des gros yeux à la nouvelle. Kaïro tire une grimace mais ne dit rien en prenant son petit-déjeuner à la table de Hinata et Erika qui discutent vivement sur le sujet.

Il est seulement dix heures. C'est le jour qu'a choisit Kaïba et son frère pour venir dire bonjour. Ayumi accourt presque pour raconter ce qui s'est passé d'intéressant, telle une commère ou une journaliste avec le scoop du siècle. Kaïba fait aussi de gros yeux, n'en revenant pas. Hiwatari s'était fait engueulé par Prue comme si c'était une grosse dispute de couple. Ces deux-là savent rendre le choses compliqués et incompréhensives pour leur entourage. Seuls eux se comprennent et agissent comme ils le veuillent. Ils sont dans leur propre monde. Comme quoi, malgré les apparences, ces deux-là sont sûrement fait pour être ensemble. Mais bornés comme ils le sont, c'est pas demain la veille …

Kaïba inspire en s'asseyant près de son frère à la table de Kaïro.

**-Bon … C'est vrai cette histoire ou non ?**

**-Quoi, Kaïba ?**

Kaïro fixa l'homme d'affaires en faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre.

**-Tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux dire, Hiwatari …**

**-Hamasaki pas Hiwatari …**

**-T'es son frère …**

**-Ouais mais les Hiwatari ne m'ont jamais accepté, ayant peur de la malédiction, ils ont préféré Kaï et me balancer dans une famille d'accueil. Alors ne m'appelle plus Hiwatari.**

**-Ok … Bon, Hamasaki … Dis moi la vérité sur cette rumeur !**

**-Elle n'a jamais sortit avec lui si c'est ça que tu souhaites entendre.**

Kaïba inspire de soulagement mais très discrètement, ça n'échappe pas cependant à Kaïro qui sourit. Encore un dans les filets de la blonde, ça devient une habitude. Ils entendent un grand fracas provenant de la porte d'entrée. Tous se figent fixant le seuil de la salle commune vers le couloir, effrayé de ce qu'ils vont voir passé. Ils se rappellent de ce que Prue a causé comme dégât au Sun Light …

Justement, ils voient passer un des vigiles qui accompagne Judith. Des bruits de pas tels des sabots de gros animal tapant le sol, se font entendre et ils aperçoivent Mylène passée, furibonde.

Bon, du moment que les autres ne se font pas enguirlandés et que les nerfs de la sous-directrice passe sur Prue, il n'y a aucun problème …

Ils vont vite déchanté pour leur dernier jour de vacances avant le retour des cours.

La chambre de Prue est dans un sale état. Comme si un animal fou et enragé avait tout saccagé sur son passage. A voir la blonde ne s'est pas maîtrisé, furieuse, elle avait arraché les rideaux puis la tapisserie qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais le pire, selon Patty, la dame de compagnie, en entrant dans la chambre pour voir si sa maîtresse allait bien, croyant avoir entendu un faible son de clochette, sa clochette, donc le pire c'est plutôt les cadavres de bouteilles de vodka qui traîne un peu partout dans la salle. Patty ne sait par quoi commencer. Mais elle préfère vérifier l'état de la princesse avant toute chose, inquiète. Et si c'était un démon qui était venu l'attaquer en pleine nuit ? Non, c'est impossible mais on ne sait jamais …

**-Prue-Hime … ?**

Elle n'entend aucune réponse et se rapproche lentement, le coeur battant, vers le tas de couverture en boule sur le lit, qui ressemble à un igloo. Sa main se pose sur le dessus, tremblant. Elle croit voir une tâche de sang et panique. Elle hésite à enlever la couverture, se sentant pleurer, très apeurée pour sa maîtresse. Puis finalement, elle n'hésite plus, trop inquiète. Elle enlève d'un coup la couverture. Prue a l'air de dormir comme un loir … Patty approche sa main vers le cou de la blonde. Elle se rassure en la sentant respirer normalement, comme une personne qui dort. Respiration lente, assurée et tranquille. Patty est soulagée mais s'étonne pour la tâche. Mais ne s'étonne plus envoyant la main de Prue bandée dans un morceau de drap. La blonde s'était coupée avec une bouteille cassée qu'elle avait dû balancé à terre ou contre le mur, vu les dégâts. Patty caresse doucement le front de sa maîtresse et lui remet gentiment la couverture sur elle.

La dame de compagnie commence à peine le rangement que la porte s'ouvre en claquant, sur Mylène hors d'elle.

**-DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !**

Patty n'a pas le temps de faire « chut » avec ses doigts que Mylène a déjà gueulé. Prue se réveille d'un bond, sautant dans les airs à cet effet fulgurant. Elle se mange le plafond puis retombe dans sa couverture.

**-Qu'est-ce … Que … Késaco ?**

La voix pâteuse, Prue essaie de reprendre conscience. Un grand seau d'eau glacée tombe sur elle pour la réveiller complètement. En fait, c'est Mylène qui a balancé un jet d'eau avec ses pouvoirs.

**-PUTAIN ! MAIS MERDE, C'EST QUOI CE BINZ, BORDEL ?**

Oh que de jolis mots dans la bouche d'une aussi jolie enfant …

Après quelques minutes, après les jérémiades et les supplices des maux de têtes et des vomis, Prue se reprend enfin, petit à petit, la gueule de bois ne lui étant pas appréciable. Judith pose un verre d'une substance étrange sur la petite table de la chambre. Prue assise à la table, se frotte la tête et les cheveux, en tremblant. Vivement qu'elle prenne une douche. Mais Mylène veut absolument lui faire la morale avant. Asuma est présent, après avoir été informé de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre.

**-C'est toi, tout ce bordel ? Demande Mylène, après s'être un peu calmée. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

Prue reste mutée dans son silence, frottant énergiquement ses bras, frigorifiée. Judith conseille à Prue de boire le contenu du verre. La jeune fille soupire face à ce machin sur la table, à la couleur horrible et à la matière suspecte.

**-Bois, c'est un ordre !**

Mylène arrive à lui faire boire la mixture de force et de menace. Prue ingère la boisson en faisant d'étranges grimaces assez marrantes. Un remède pour la gueule de bois made in Judith. La dernière fille de la famille de la mère de Prue. Celle sans pouvoir mais qui a des notions en potions. Juste des notions …

Le liquide est imbuvable et Prue manque de le recracher, dégoûtée. Mylène l'en empêche avec un regard à faire peur …

Prue déglutit en avalant le liquide dégueulasse.

**-Bon, tu vas parler maintenant, Prue ! Je t'écoute ! **

Las, Prue se décide enfin à parler mais rapidement sans entrer dans les détails, trop fatiguée pour ça …

**-Hier soir, Kaï a vu Dimitrov m'embrasser. Il lui a donné un coup de poing et j'ai pété un câble.**

Elle se rappelle avec dégoût ce qui s'est passé. Ca allait aussi lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'elle a foutu. Elle allait se traiter de tous les noms …

**-Puis, quand j'étais au bar, je l'ai vu. Il m'a vu, m'a sourit et j'ai tout de suite compris quand il embrassa Audy … Il le faisait exprès et ça m'a mit en rage.**

Elle se met à pleurer, ayant mal au coeur.

**-Il savait mes sentiments, il voulait que je fasse pareil que lui pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Mais moi, c'en était trop pour moi … J'ai vu rouge. Je sais que c'est puéril après ce que je lui ai dit et tout … Et que c'est du n'importe quoi … Mais j'étais en colère, déçue, … Je n'avais rien prémédité comme lui, ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal … Mais lui si, et en me rappelant tout depuis le début d'année, je me suis mise en colère. Je me suis mise à le détester vraiment et je ne me suis pas arrêtée. Je lui ai dit mes quatre vérités et je lui ai balancé la rose en pleine face … et je suis partie …**

**-Et tu as fait tombé ma pyramide … Mais je t'en veux pas. Après avoir comprit, je ne peux t'en vouloir. Tu en as bien bavé, Prue …**

**-Je t'avais prévenu ! Tonne Mylène en interrompant Judith. Je t'ai dit comment était les garçons ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils ne t'approchent pas, pareil pour toi, les menaces n'ont eut aucun effet ! Et maintenant, tu regrette ?**

**-Mylène …**

**-Maintenant, écoute bien ! Je t'interdis de le revoir ! Tu entends ! Oublie-le !**

**-C'est ce que j'allais faire, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça …**

**-Bon … intervient Asuma, pressé. Ensuite, il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé ici, savoir comment ses bouteilles sont entrées ici malgré les inspections des valises et donner les sanctions qui incombent. Si Prue a réussit à les faire entrer et si cela semble être facile, il faut prévoir que les autres ont fait de même. Dès lors, il faut vérifier et sévir. Aujourd'hui même.**

**-Asuma a raison. Prue … On t'écoute.**

Prue soupire et essaie de se rappeler exactement, avec difficultés.

**-Bon, pour les bouteilles, c'est simple de les rentrer ici sous votre nez, vous inspectez pas nos sacs à chaque entrée et sortie …**

Prue s'en fout de le dire, trop mal pour penser aux autres.

**-Et ce qui s'est passé … A partir de mon entrée dans l'internat, tout est noir. Je ne me rappelle plus comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans mon lit, c'est dire …**

**-A ton entrée dans l'internat ? Tu te souviens pas d'être aller vers ta chambre ?**

**-Non …**

**-Bravo et si c'est un de ses crétins assoiffés de chair qui t'ont aidé ? Et si ils t'ont fait des trucs ?**

**-Tout de suite …**

**-Bah attends tu te rappelles de rien, tu viens de le dire ! **

Prue inspire fortement, las. Elle n'a qu'une envie dormir. C'est bon, elle a tout dit, si on peut la laisser tranquille maintenant, ça serait gentil ! Mais non, Mylène l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle veut savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Asuma pense à la caméra de sécurité de l'internat.

**-Bien, ramenez moi les cassettes.**

Asuma adique à la demande de la sous-directrice. Puis il revient avec les cassettes.

**-Les voilà. Les autres surveillants arrivent pour l'inspection …**

Prue semble avoir reprit tous ses esprits. Elle sursaute, levant la tête vers le CPE :

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vous avez bien entendu, mademoiselle. Nous allons inspecter toutes les chambres. Et on le fera tous les matins avant que vous allez en cours ainsi que le soir.**

**-Quoi ?**

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, effarée. Elle en connait qui vont péter des câbles, surtout en sachant que c'est sa faute.

**-Puis-je m'enfuir loin ?**

**-Non, vous restez. J'inspecterais personnellement votre chambre.**

**-Hein ? Ho non …**

**-Bien regardons ces cassettes … fait Mylène en utilisant la télé de la chambre de sa filleule.**

**-Je vais me faire tuer …**

**-Tais-toi, Prue, regarde …**

Sur l'écran, on peut voir l'entrée du bâtiment. Mylène avance un peu et soudain, elle arrête la lecture. On voit Prue arriver, se tenant à la chambranle. Elle a l'air si anéantit. Puis elle s'écroule sur le sol du bâtiment …

**-J'avance. Il a l'air de s'être rien passé pendant un moment …**

**-Là, stop ! Fait Judith, criant presque.**

Mylène remet en lecture :

**-On voit quelqu'un de dos …**

**-Il l'aide à se relever …**

**-Attends, on verra son visage quand il devra se tourner vers le couloir …**

**-Stop !**

Mylène obéit et la vidéo s'arrête sur le visage de …

**-Itachi ?**

Judith et Mylène se regardent puis tournent la tête vers Prue qui s'étonne elle-même. Elle en devient rouge, imaginant le prof d'italien abusé d'elle … Elle en fait une sale tête mais pas pire que Mylène. Cependant, Judith essaie de rattraper le tir :

**-Je suis sûre que bon professeur qu'il est, il a du l'aider à se relever et la mettre dans son lit. Et puis, les surveillants de nuit n'ont rien dit …**

**-Ils jouaient au mah-jong dans la salle de pause ! C'était Ayamé et Shiguré, je te signale ! Je leur fais jamais confiance ! Ils ont rien vu ! Rien entendu soi disant … quoique je doute qu'ils jouaient vraiment au mah-jong ce soir là …**

Judith eut un pâle sourire. Mylène tire une sale tête en voyant Prue s'inspecter au cas où. Asuma était sortit depuis un moment pour aller trouver Itachi et lui en demander davantage.

Hors de la chambre, on entend les couches-tard se plaindre du bataclan dans les couloirs. Tous les surveillants débarquent tel un armada de soldats, prêts à commencer la mission qui leur ai été donné. Mylène pousse Prue dehors, habituée à se retrouver en chemise de nuit devant tout le monde, à présent.

Tout le monde la fixe, pas pour comment elle est habillée mais pour autre chose. Elle croise le regard de Shikamaru et elle détourne les yeux, gênée. Tout le monde doit savoir pour hier … La tuile …

Asuma passe devant la file des élèves bien rangé, face à lui, tel un général inspectant ses soldats :

**-Bien, jeunes gens. Si on est tous ici c'est pour une inspection des chambres.**

**-Quoi ? S'écrit Naruto, terrifié.**

Asuma se poste devant lui en souriant sadiquement :

**-Tu as très bien comprit !**

**-C'est un cauchemar … fait Neji, l'air étrange. Et pour quelles raisons ?**

Asuma inspire avant de répondre :

**-Une de vos camarades avait des bouteilles cachées dans sa chambre et s'est fait une petite beuverie dans sa chambre en saccageant tout … Enfin, on suppose que c'est d'elle, ce foutoir.**

Les regards se tournent tous vers Prue qui prend peur sur le coup.

**-Prue !**

Elle soupire, abattue sous les regards …

**-Pourquoi ? Fait Sakura, inquiète.**

**-Pourquoi quoi ?**

**-Si ça n'allait pas, tu n'avais qu'à venir me voir …**

**-Attends d'après les caméras de l'entrée, je me suis écroulée avant sur le sol … Et j'avais pas bu avant, je tiens à le signaler.**

**-Ha … Mais comment t'as fait pour entrer dans ta chambre …**

**-Me voilà, Asuma-san, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Fait Itachi avant de se taire en apercevant ce qui se passe et surtout Prue qui le tue du regard.**

**-Suivez tous mon regard et vous comprendrez tous comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans ma chambre.**

**-Ha pour ça Prue, je te rassure, je n'ai fait que t'aider … t'étais dans un sale état, hier. Je ne pouvais te laisser dans un aussi piteux état …**

**-La tristesse et les larmes, après arrive l'effondrement, ensuite elle s'est réveillée à demi, a bien picolé et après il y a eu la haine, la colère … fait Mylène en comprenant. **

**-Et l'élue a débarqué. Sourit Galaxia en arrivant. Enfin, j'attendais ça … Qu'elle se réveille enfin …**

**-De quoi tu parles, Galaxia ? S'énerve Mylène en l'attrapant par le col.**

**-Vous verrez bientôt tous … Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Prue ne sera plus longtemps de ce monde …**

Prue frisonne sous la menace en reculant :

**-Prue n'ai pas peur surtout ! Fait Mylène, inquiète. Ne fais pas attention à ses menaces ! Elle ne peut plus t'atteindre …**

**-Demain, je compte t'atteindre, petite élue et tu as intérêt de l'activer si tu veux survivre …**

**-Que veux-tu dire, Galaxia ? Fait Tsunade en arrivant derrière elles.**

**-Vous verrez bien ! Lâche moi toi !**

Elle repousse brutalement Mylène qui en tombe. Tsunade part aider son amie qui crit après Galaxia :

**-Tu comptes encore nous trahir ? Après que Prue t'ai sauvé ! C'était ta dernière chance, Galaxia !**

**-Je sais et je m'en fiche ! Tu t'es piégée toute seule Mylène ! Fais en sorte qu'elle sache manier le cristal dès demain car je compte m'occuper d'elle à ma façon, sinon …**

**-Mylène ! Fait Tsunade, inquiète. Que devrons-nous faire ?**

**-Attendre demain car hélas il est trop tard …**

Ce n'est pas Mylène qui a répondu mais Prue d'une voix morne qui n'est pas la sienne …

**-Elizabeth … c'est toi ?**

**-Mylène, prépare toi à une grande et longue bataille demain. Car la petite ne pourra l'enclencher de nouveau …**

Puis Prue tombe, inconsciente, rattrapée par Bastien qui n'était pas loin.

Prue resta un moment inconsciente. Pendant que les surveillants faisaient leur inspection des chambres. Ils avaient commencé par la première des garçons. Celle de Naruto … Le blond court toujours après Kakashi pour pouvoir récupérer ses chers farces et attrapes achetés aux Jumeaux Weasley. Tala s'est vu arraché quelques objets pas très net auquel il tenait beaucoup. Yuki, assis dans la salle commune, ayant rien à cacher, attends la fin de l'inspection. Kaï avait dit adieu à sa collection de sabres de sa famille, Iruka ayant précisé que cela était dangereux et qui la récupérerait à la fin de l'année. Sasuke c'était à ses Kunaïs et Shurikens et surtout à son précieux katana. Kyo n'avait rien à cacher mais Mylène trouva quand même un magazine pas très net. Tyson avait aussi des revues coquines mais elles lui passèrent sous le nez par Ayamé tout content de participer à la fouille. Pareil pour Taï. Tyson et lui allèrent se plaindre à leurs petites amies respectives qui les envoyèrent balader. On aurait pensé que Neji était blanc comme neige mais malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Mylène qui tomba sur quelques photos de Prue … Il passa un mauvais quart d'heure pour cela et une heure de colle en prime. Alors que les autres n'avaient rien eu comme punition à part la prise de leurs objets. Comme quoi, Mylène était vraiment bien énervée. Les deux colocataires de Neji n'avaient rien à cacher pour leur part. Neji ne comprenait pas trop le raisonnement de Mylène quand il voyait que Ray avait le droit d'avoir tout un album photo de sa chérie. Pareille pour T-K. Non, Mylène ne voulait pas qu'un garçon ai des photos de sa filleule … Par la suite, la chambre 5 et 6 n'avaient rien de très intéressant mais arrivé à la 7, Boris trouva une réserve de nourriture dissimulée dans le plancher. Gokû s'était accroché à la jambe du surveillant, en pleurs, essayant de sauver sa réserve. Mylène intervint et demanda à Boris de laisser le pauvre lycéen avec sa passion mais en limitant les dégâts. Parce qu'il en avait beaucoup … Puis il avait Lee avec des magazines bizarres, des tenues et des objets bizarres qui terrifiait Kakashi surtout lorsque Gaï essaya d'aider son élève. Mais Kakashi prit quand même ces trucs étranges et les embarqua de force sous les cris de protestations de Gaï et Lee. Dans la chambre 8, on trouva des banals magazines coquins, une habitude, après les jérémiades de Tyson et de Taï. Dans la chambre 9, ils ne trouvèrent rien de bien interdit. Une chambre normale en sommes avec des garçons sérieux …

Et dans les autres chambres, ce fut le bouquet, on trouvait de tous, l'un des élèves avait toute une cargaison de dynamites, de fusées … Un autre, une collection de poignard, encore un autre, une poupée gonflable, et puis quatre ou cinq garçons avec des magazines douteux et quelques bouteilles d'alcool …

Au tour des filles qui furent outrées criant au scandale, comme quoi ça ne servait à rien d'inspecter leur chambre. Bah, oui les filles sont toutes des anges ! Mais oui … Mylène ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et aidé de Tsunade et de Sailor Sun Black, elle inspecta les chambres des demoiselles. Tout ça parce que les surveillants étaient gênés de fouiller les chambres des jeunes filles et surtout avaient peur des représailles de certaines.

Dans la première chambre, ce qui surprendra Mylène, c'est que Sakura faisait comme Gokû et garder une étrange montagne de nourritures, la sous-directrice se dit qu'elle prendrait des mesures sur ce genre de choses. Sinon Zoey et Amy n'avaient rien. Dans la deuxième, Erika du réduire comme Gokû et Sakura sa réserve de nourriture. Ino avait des produits de beauté illégaux qu'un certain vendeur louche vendait à la sauvette dans Sunshine. Hilary avait été surprise ingérant trop de somnifères pour pouvoir dormir. Mylène était obligé de lui confisquer une bonne douzaine de boîtes, disant que c'était trop. Les chambres 3 et 4 passaient l'inspection sans dégâts. Mais la chambre 5, Tsunade se retrouva ensevelit de massues … Et comble de l'ironie, elles n'était pas toutes à Laura … Kagura s'excusa, gênée auprès de sa prof de sport qui eut du mal à en sortir … Tenten du se séparer de sa collection d'armes. Mariah avait le même problème qu'Ino et s'était fait confisquer les produits de beauté douteux. Layla se fit réprimander par Sailor Black qui avait été attaqué par une des plantes de la jeune lycéenne.

La chambre de Prue passerait à l'inspection plus tard. Les dernières chambres n'avaient rien de spécial.

Par contre, Mylène passe vite fait devant la première chambre. Elle se stoppe, l'air bizarre en croyant voir quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la chambre, à la commode rose de Zoey. La sous-directrice fronce les sourcils. Les surveillants n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils étaient tous gêné de fouiller les chambres des filles ? A voir, l'un d'eux n'est pas si gêné que ça … Maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi elle n'avait plus vu Hideki après les ordres donnés. Ce dernier, près de la commode ouverte, sort une culotte en dentelle d'un tiroir et l'étend pour l'observer … Il est comme qui dirait perplexe devant le petit vêtement, comme si c'était une chose inconnue …

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Hideki-san ?**

Le jeune homme sursaute, comme prit en flagrant délit. Il en lâche le tissu, horrifié :

**-Euh … Moi ? Rien … d'intéressant.**

**-Non seulement vous ne fouillez pas celles des garçons comme les autres mais vous faites celles des filles juste pour fouiller leur garde robe ? Je ne vous savez pas pervers !**

**-Moi ? Non … Du tout. Je … Je regardais, c'est tout …**

**-Et moi, je suis la Joconde ! SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE !**

**-D'accord, ne vous fâchez pas …**

Elle ne remarque pas que Hideki a prit la culotte et sort. Malheureusement, il tombe sur Zoey qui voulait rentrer dans sa chambre. Ils se percutent assez brutalement. Après le choc, la jeune fille remarque enfin ce que le surveillant a dans ses mains. Elle reconnaît le tissu et eut la bouche ouverte, interdite. Puis elle hurle fortement pendant que le surveillant panique et s'en va en courant avec la petite culotte … Mylène sort et fixe Zoey à terre réclamant sa petite culotte en pleurant de honte … La sous-directrice soupire, honteuse ne sachant que dire d'un tel comportement. Mais elle se dit que la jeune fille a sans doute rêvé, enfin elle espère ...

**-Ouf finit ! Souffle Mylène à la fin.**

**-Presque … fait Tsunade en pointant du doigt la chambre 10.**

**-Ha oui, elle …**

**-Puis-je allait la ranger, miss Neptunia ? Demande Patty.**

**-Je viens avec toi et Asuma, on l'inspecte avant …**

**-Le meilleur pour la fin ! Fait Audy en passant derrière elles, d'un ton très étrange.**

Mylène la regarde, intriguée. Mais en même temps pas étonnée. Elle n'a peut-être pas tort cette gamine. Asuma arrive et suit la sous-directrice ainsi que la dame de compagnie dans la chambre. Patty commence à ramasser les cadavres de bouteilles pendant que Mylène fouille la garde-robe de la miss. Asuma quant à lui, inspecte le bureau.

Mylène voit rouge et jette les tenues dites choquantes de Prue. Cette dernière dort toujours bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, se doutant de rien.

Asuma fronce les sourcils en trouvant une chose bizarre dans le bureau :

**-Mademoiselle Neptunia ? Venez voir, s'il vous plaît.**

Mylène approche, se demandant quoi. Asuma lui montre un bocal remplit d'une substance bizarre. La sous-directrice recule, dégoûtée :

**-Du blaria … Cette substance a été interdite en 1989 par les anciens car trop de jeunes à l'époque en prenaient, c'est comme de la drogue, ils pensaient que ça les aiderait plus à s'amuser … enfin, voilà quoi, elle est interdite. Mais qu'est-ce que fout, Prue, avec ça dans sa chambre ?**

Mylène n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Elle trouve d'autres objets illicites, tous interdits. Du poison, des objets de démon … Prue n'aurait jamais mit ça dans sa chambre et ça, ça semble trop gros pour être vrai …

-**C'est un piège. La personne qui a fait ça est peu intelligente.**

**-Mais qui ? Demande Asuma en rangeant les objets trouvés dans un chariot à roues.**

**-Nous saurons bien assez tôt … **

**-Par contre, il avait d'autres bouteilles de vodka …**

**-Ca, c'est d'elle, aucuns doutes là-dessus ...**

Elle laisse Asuma sortir avec le chariot puis sort aussi en laissant Patty terminer de ranger la chambre, Prue dormant toujours, récupérant cette horrible nuit et matinée. Demain, elle devra être en forme. Une première bataille se prolonge à l'horizon et elle devra être prête.

Mylène ferme la porte derrière elle, anxieuse. Tsunade l'approche en essayant de sourire :

**-On stoppera Galaxia.**

**-Mais si nous n'y arrivons pas même en sacrifiant nos vies ?**

La main de Tsunade se serre sur l'épaule de son amie. Il ne faut pas penser à ça ...


	33. Attaque surprisePart1La journée médicale

**Chapitre 32 : **

_**Attaque surprise**_

**Partie 1 : **

_**La journée médicale**_

Le bruit métallique de la grille de l'académie sort Mylène de ses pensées. Frédérique, Tsunade et Shizune vérifient que la grande porte soit bien fermées et font les dernières recommandations aux soldats de l'autre côté qui surveilleront les entrées et les sorties. La menace de Galaxia plane sur Sun Purple, voire même Sunshine. Le ministre a crut bon de renforcer la sécurité, envoyant des membres de son armée pour prêter mains fortes à l'académie … Menace ou pas, la sous-directrice tient à ce que la journée médicale soit faite, sans panique ni angoisse. Ce n'est pas en barricadant les élèves dans leur bâtiment d'internat que ça sera bénéfique et sécurisant. Ils doivent continuer, ne pas montrer leur peur. Faire comme si de rien n'était …

**-Elle attaquera …**

**-Seule ?**

Mylène tourne son regard vers Frédérique qui ne sait pas trop. Si Galaxia attaque seule, elle n'a aucune chance …

**-Elle a sûrement des complices dans l'académie … Les fameux démons infiltrés.**

**-On va enfin savoir qui a réussi à nous berner.**

**-Et si, ils ne se dévoilent pas directement ? On arrivera au même point …**

**-Si il manque des élèves on saura vite … Et on sentira si c'est des doubles.**

**-Et si on ne le sentait pas ?**

Mylène s'arrête dans sa marche, se stoppant devant la porte du hall. Elle ne sait pas non plus et elle craint de la suite des événements.

**-De toute manière ça sera des démons infiltrés car nous avons renforcé le pouvoir de la barrière …**

**-Pas vraiment, n'importe qui peut entrer comme dans un moulin … Malheureusement, tant que Prue n'arrivera pas à se servir du cristal, Sunshine ne sera jamais en réelle sécurité.**

Fredérique se mord la lèvre sans rien répliquer. Mylène a raison. Est-ce que Prue arrivera à temps à maîtriser le cristal d'or ? Elles l'espèrent. Galaxia avait bien précisé que la jeune fille devait savoir le maîtriser, que l'élue devait se réveiller … Mais ça, la jeune femme était sûre que cela n'arrivera pas et elle pourra tuer facilement la princesse ...

Le lever fut difficile. Prue soupire longuement, assise sur une chaise de la classe. Les filles finissent de se mettre en tenue pour les examens médicaux. Les garçons sont dans l'autre côté du bâtiment. C'est mieux ainsi. Elles ont plus d'intimité et peuvent circuler librement sans les avoir à dos à les mater. Surtout qu'elles sont en petite tenue pour que les examens soient plus pratique. C'est Shizune qui avait ramené les mini tabliers en papier. Elle avait précisé que c'était mieux qu'elles soient toutes en sous-vêtements. Elles avaient hésité, un peu timide au début, pour certaines, mais elles ont finit par se déshabiller, lorsque Shizune leur promit que les garçons ne verront rien … En mettant toutes les profs au féminin qui surveillent en ce moment chaque passage et les surveillants, eux, vérifient que les garçons ne fixent pas trop en direction du bâtiment des filles. Comme ça, les filles sont tranquillisées, elles discutent à présent du fonctionnement de cette journée médicale … Prue inspire, s'écroulant sur sa table. Elle a à nouveau très chaud et elle en a déjà marre. Quand est-ce que Galaxia débarque pour réaliser sa menace ? Que tout ça finisse vite et que la princesse puisse aller dordoter … Elle redresse la tête quand elle entend plusieurs fois la question suivante : « comment cela va se passer ? » Un sourire ironique glisse sur ses lèvres :

**-Connaissant Mylène, elle a reprit l'idée de la journée médicale des collégiens en la remastérisant … Qui veut parier ?**

**-L'idée de la journée médicale des collégiens ?**

**-Mais oui, Prue-prue a raison ! S'écrit Ayumi en sautant au cou de la blonde par derrière. Ca va être trop d'enfer !**

**-D'enfer ?**

Sakura dévore une barre chocolatée, se demandant ce que la rouquine veut dire.

**-Ben ouais, ça va être la course aux examens !**

**-En effet, mesdemoiselles.**

Tsunade entre suivit de Mylène dans la salle de classe, sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Ca n'annonce rien de bon, tout ça … Si ces deux-là s'allient pour trouver l'idée du siècle … Il y a de quoi avoir très peur. Leurs inspirations se rejoignant, ça fait souvent des étincelles … Shizune passe avec des feuilles dans les rangs quand les filles s'assoient à leurs tables.

**-Dans chaque salle, il y a un examen médical. Il y en a en tout, 7 à passer … Vous n'aurez que deux heures pour les passer. Nous avons calculé qu'une personne passerait environ 10 minutes à chaque examen. Donc en gros vous n'en devez avoir que pour une heure et dix minutes. Donc vous aurez cinquante minutes en plus pour que cela semble moins compliqué. Ce temps sera normalement vos temps d'attente à chaque examen. Sachez être … Très … Rapide.**

Tsunade insiste sur le « très », faisant paniquée les jeunes filles. Elle affiche un sourire sadique pour la suite de son explication :

**-Si vous n'avez pas passé les sept examens avant la fin des deux heures données … Vous aurez un gage. Voire même une mauvaise note … Et pas dans l'une des matières ou vous pouvez vous rattraper.**

**-Pour prendre un exemple, si vous êtes faible en mathématiques, c'est dans cette matière qu'on vous mettra une mauvaise note.**

Mylène ajoute cette phrase d'un ton amusée et sournois. Ca va être fort marrant. Cela permettra d'oublier un peu la menace Galaxia … Prue en reste bouche sur la table, horrifiée. Arg ! Encore une note pitoyable en maths et elle peut dire adieu à son année … Tous ses efforts à trimer comme une malade, vont se réduire à néant à cause d'une lubie d'une folle. Quelle poisse …

**-Rien à dire, Prue ? Demande Mylène, étonnée.**

La blonde inspire fortement :

**-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sans que ça se retourne contre moi ? Hein ?**

**-C'est bien …**

**-Et puis je suis naze pour une joute verbale !**

Le regard de la sous-directrice devient sombre, l'air étrange :

**-Bon courage, mesdemoiselles. La course … Commence maintenant … Il est 10 heures. A midi ça sera finit.**

Comme elle avait prévu, c'est le branle-bas de combat dans la salle. Les élèves se pressent de sortir, courant comme des dératés dans le couloir. Enfin surtout les sunshiniennes … Erika les a suivit mais Mylène crit, les arrêtant :

**-Ha j'allais oublier … Vous travaillez en binôme, naturellement.**

Prue tombe sur sa table, éreintée. Sa marraine dit tout en deux fois …

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'elles se soient toutes mises en binôme, elles foncent vers les salles inscrites sur leur feuille pour pouvoir faire leurs examens. Seules Prue et Ayumi, semblent stagner. Un peu à cause de la blonde … Elles avancent vers la première salle … Une longue queue les attendent.

**-Et si on voyait une autre salle ?**

Prue, la mine fatiguée, ne hoche que la tête en soupirant. Elles vont vers une autre salle … même constat. Encore un autre regard et elles reprennent leurs routes, tout doucement, comme des grand-mères. Elles recommencent leurs manèges pour toutes les salles. Mais toutes ont une longue file … Sauf la dernière. Un sourire s'affiche sur leurs lèvres, se mettant à courir … Mais ça semble être au ralenti … Elles croient arriver à leur but quand tout d'un coup, elles entendent un troupeau de buffles arrivant derrière elles. Brutalement, elles se font bousculer, elles en tombent et se font mesquinement piétinées … De vraies crêpes à présent … Horrible … Elles ont des traces de pas sur la tronche.

Pendant qu'elles reprennent lentement, leur esprit, les autres continuent la chasse aux examens. Sakura passe la première, grignotant par moment. L'une des infirmières de l'hôpital de Sunshine, appelée pour la journée, s'inquiète du comportement de la fleur de cerisier qui demande de ne pas s'inquiéter … La jeune femme ne dit plus rien, examinant la gorge de la demoiselle qui arrête un moment de manger … Hinata inspire derrière. Elle doit tenir le sachet remplit de vivres pour son amie, qui l'emporte toujours avec, n'importe où, à présent. Hilary passe après sa camarade, l'examen et l'infirmière s'étonne des cernes sous les yeux de l'élève. Encore une fois, elle entend qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter … Ca ne sera pas la seule fois qu'elle entendra ça de la matinée … Erika débarque faisant sursauter la dame, la blonde fait quelques gestes d'arts martiaux en criant « ya-ha » à tout va … La santé mentale de l'élève l'inquiète énormément. Plus qu'Hinata tout à l'heure qui ne cessait pas de dire qu'elle espérait qu'elle n'ai rien …

**-Hiiii … Hannn … Yannggg …**

**-Mademoiselle Erika … S'il vous plaît … Ca ne va pas ?**

**-Mais si, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Donnez moi des plaques à casser ! Ya-haaaa !**

**-Calmez vous un peu que je puisse vous examiner …**

Erika essaie de se dominer le temps de l'examen :

**-Vous êtes toujours comme ça habituellement ?**

**-Oui, m'dame ! C'est la super forme ! Bon, nous devons continuer notre course contre la gloire ! Vous faites du bon boulot ! Byeeeeeeeeeeee … !**

Elle met ses bras sur le côté, courant vers la sortie rejoindre Hilary qui la suit tant bien que de mal … Un ouragan de folie que vient d'essuyer l'infirmière … Riyu arrive face à la jeune femme qui prend peur, occupée à fixer vers là où Erika était partit. La brune souffle, énervée, dégageant une aura noire :

**-Dépêchez vous un peu au lieu de rêvasser !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je dois battre à plates coutures Delcamps !**

**-Ha … Ok …**

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, inquiète pour ses élèves bien trop agités … Elle se dépêche d'examiner Riyu puis passe à la sœur de cette dernière, plus calme et plus souriante … Un exploit vu que d'habitude c'est l'inverse …

**« -c'est de famille à voir ... »**

L'infirmière continue les examens sur les élèves qui semblent plus nombreux qu'au collège. Heureusement qu'elle fait passer qu'un examen … Dans l'autre salle, Adélaïde essaie de lire les lettres sur le mur avec seulement son œil droit :

**-A … G … **

Elle hésite sur le « n » mais finit par le dire. L'infirmière sourit faiblement :

**-Tu as dû mal à voir avec ton œil droit. Nous allons voir de combien ta vue a baissé et tes parents verront avec l'oculiste de la cité pour pouvoir te mettre des lunettes … Alors … Assis-toi et mets tes yeux face aux trous, Adélaïde-chan …**

**-Hum !**

**-Ca risque de piquer un peu …**

Risa, la sœur d'Adélaïde, regarde, anxieuse, la scène.

**-Ta vue n'a pas énormément baissé, Adélaïde-chan … Tu peux te rassurer. Mais tu devras certainement porter des lunettes pour lire quand il ne fera plus clair.**

La jeune fille affiche un faible sourire en se relevant, s'éloignant du gros engin blanc. Elle rejoignit sa sœur qui essaie de sourire aussi pour la rassurer. Les examens s'enchaînent, certains ont presque déjà tout passé lorsque Prue et Ayumi se relèvent, affichant une sale tête. Riyu arrive en courant sautant sur la blonde qui prend peur :

**-T'as vu la blonde ? Il me reste plus qu'un examen et je t'ai battu ! Pas le plus facile et le plus appréciable pour toi mais moi, je vais adorer … Et toi ? Combien ?**

Prue pousse un gloups phénoménale à la vue de la fiche de la brune. Elle a presque tout fait !

**-Rien ? Vous avez pas encore fait un seul examen ? Ha, ha ! Je vais gagner, quelle jouissance ! Une bataille de gagner, Delcamps ! Je vais enfin rattraper tout ce que tu as gagné contre moi par chance !**

Riyu s'éloigne triomphante, comme si elle venait de remporter une bataille sanglante où la victoire est belle et glorifiante … Prue, quant à elle, soupire longuement.

**-Combien de temps reste-t-il au fait ?**

Ayumi regarde sa montre, abattue :

**-Moins d'une heure …**

**-Comment ça ? On est resté aussi longtemps que ça au sol ?**

**-Faut croire …**

**-Quelle poisse …**

Prue se fige, l'air bizarre. La rouquine se demande quoi en la fixant et regardant après la direction que son amie fixe … La blonde fronce les sourcils certaine d'avoir vu une ombre ou plusieurs se glisser derrière les portes coupes feu, séparant deux des bâtiments de l'académie. L'immeuble parallèle à celui des garçons … En parlant d'eux, il se pourrait bien que, vicieux, ils décident de venir mater les filles … Pas tous mais quelques uns …

Dans l'autre bâtiment, côté garçon, Kakashi et Iruka surveillent les allées venus des jeunes hommes dans les salles où se déroulent les examens.

**-Ho que j'aimerais aller jeter un œil …**

**-Pédophile ! **

**-Iruka ! Elles sont presque toutes majeures … Et il y en a une qui vaut largement le détour … Si tu vois de qui je parle …**

**-Elle est peut-être sûrement majeure à présent mais Mylène nous tuerait si on s'en approcherait de trop près … Itachi a failli finir étranglé, je te rappelle …**

**-C'est pas pour ça qu'il a lâché l'affaire, je te signale … Tiens, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je n'ai pas vu passer Naruto …**

**-Ca défile mais je crois que tu as raison, ce chenapan traîne dans un coin ou dans un examen …**

**-Je trouve ça bizarre … Tyson aussi semble traîner …**

Les deux surveillants se regardent un moment avant de remarquer que les deux troubles fêtes d'élèves ne sont pas les seuls. Deux ou trois autres traînent également … Où ? Kakashi se propose pour regarder dans toutes les salles pour vérifier où ils sont. Iruka reste à la porte coupe feu sans se rendre compte que les cinq filous passent ni vu ni connu derrière lui pour se glisser entre les deux portes entrouvertes pour rejoindre le couloir du bâtiment où les filles passent leurs examens …

Dehors, dans le jardin derrière les dortoirs, Galaxia revoit exactement son plan d'action. Vu que trois vipères ne veulent pas l'aider dans cette attaque « dite surprise », elle devra se débrouiller seule …

**-Le maître des ténèbres sera fière de ma réussite. Ces trois-là ne méritent pas d'être nommé l'équipe fidèle du prince … C'est moi qui aura les lauriers … Et Prue Delcamps sera définitivement anéantit grâce à … moi. Et personne d'autres …**

Elle sourit et lève les bras. Des milliers de fleurs s'élèvent dans les airs face à elle … Elles éclatent en lumières noires faisant apparaître des démons de l'armée de terre du prince des ténèbres.

**-Nous interviendrons dans quelques minutes, soyez patient … Surtout ne faites pas dans la dentelle. Tuez les tous … Elèves comme soldats … Pas de pitié et pas de quartiers. Je veux les entendre pleurer et crier de douleurs. Surtout elle … Mais l'élue est pour moi. C'est moi qui l'achèvera ...**

Son sourire froid et cruel s'agrandit, se tournant vers les bâtiments de l'académie, prête à attaquer. Ses monstres invoqués s'agitent …

Dans le bâtiment des filles, Prue tente tant bien que de mal à passer ses examens avant la fin de l'heure. Certaines ont finit, discutant librement sur des bancs dans le couloir. La blonde, elle, n'a passé que deux examens sur sept. Ca va être dur d'arriver à tous les faire dans les meilleurs délais. Ca va il y en a encore qui passe … Et qui font durer le plaisir, sachant que c'est leur dernier examen. Les infirmières ralentit même l'allure, riant et discutant avec les élèves. Prue s'énerve et bouscule quelques camarades qui bloquent le chemin, amusées. Mais vu son regard, plusieurs se tassent, effrayées …

Mylène, installée dans une salle, à une table depuis un moment, épluchent sa paperasse tout en gardant un œil aux fenêtres donnant sur la cour. L'angoisse monte avec l'attente. Connaissant Galaxia, elle va attaquer au mauvais moment et surtout au moment où on ne l'attendrait plus. Aussi sournoisement qu'elle est, c'est bien son genre de le faire comme ça … Mylène entend les grognements de sa filleule qui s'énerve pour passer tous les examens à temps. Comme une carotte pour les ânes, une note pour booster les élèves à passer les examens médicaux … Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour les motiver, ces petits jeunes rebelles ! Frédérique entre à ce moment-là en souriant, allant embrasser sa petite amie :

**-Elles ont presque toutes finies … Par contre, Prue en est qu'à quatre examens, seulement pour le moment. Et il va être midi. Une autre mauvaise note en maths et je crains fort qu'elle ne va pas finir l'année. **

**-Je suis sûre qu'elle va trouver une solution à tout ça …**

**-J'espère … Ca te dirait … de ...**

Espiègle, Frédérique est d'humeur coquine, elle s'assit sur les cuisses de la sous-directrice qui comprend aussitôt …

**-La porte est-elle fermée ?**

**-J'y ai pensé, ne t'inquiètes donc pas, ma chérie … J'en ai très envie si tu vois ce que je veux dire …**

**-Du moment, qu'on ne nous surprend pas dans notre activité ...**

Normalement, non … Toutes sont occupées dans le couloir. Frédérique sourit en passant ses jambes de chaque côté de sa petite amie, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sa main sur la gorge de son aimante. Son autre main s'aventure dans le décolleté de la bleutée qui gémit sous les caresses sur ses seins. Son chemiser est vite déboutonné pour que la blonde palpe avec bonheur les seins bien ronds. Mylène descend ses mains dans le dos de la blonde puis les remet devant caressant aussi les seins de la jeune femme. Frédérique glisse ses mains sur le ventre plat puis descend plus bas encore jusqu'à entendre Mylène gémir fortement, en redemandant plus … Elle se fige étrangement en sentant des présences d'intrus au masculin passant devant sa porte.

**-Attends, Fred …**

**-Quoi ?**

Elle repousse la blonde qui se demande quoi. La bleutée remet son chemisier, le visage assombri :

**-Des intrus au masculin !**

**-Ha bon ?**

Mylène inspire et sort de la salle, énervée. On la coupait dans son activité sensuelle. Elle est frustrée et des têtes vont tomber de ce fait … Gare aux énergumènes. Pendant ce temps, Prue termine son quatrième examen avec du mal. C'est celui où l'infirmière doit mesurer son tour de poitrine. La blonde a eut du mal à enlever son soutien gorge. Elle les cache encore, empêchant la jeune femme de la mesurer.

**-Prue-hime … Je vous en prie … Ne soyez pas pudique, il n'a que des filles autour de vous.**

**-Je sais mais …**

**-Prue-hime …**

**-Prue ! tonne Ayumi, énervée. On a encore d'autres examens et il nous reste moins de trente minutes !**

**-Je sais ! Merde ! Bon … Vous êtes sûre …**

**-Il n'a pas de garçon ! Ni de prof ! Montre !**

Ayumi attrape les bras de la blonde qui rougit fortement, faisant apparaître la poitrine généreuse. L'infirmière remercie la rouquine qui sourit, calmée. Mais deux mains apparaissent devant les seins de la blonde et ce ne sont pas celles de l'infirmière … Prue remarque la propriétaire des mains baladeuses qui palpent ses seins …

**-RIYUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

La brune fait un vol plané à travers la salle vers la sortie, brisant au passage la porte. L'infirmière se demande si elle va enfin pouvoir faire son travail …

**-Je vais la tuer … !**

**-Prue-hime ! Je vous en prie ! Il va être bientôt midi !**

**-Ha oui ? Bon …**

Elle se laisse enfin faire mais des têtes familières aux fenêtres donnant sur le couloir et des cris la fige sur place.

**-KYAAAAAAAAAA !**

L'infirmière ne pourra pas mesurer la poitrine de la blonde qui par réflexe la cache, horrifiée. Naruto, Tyson, Kiba, Tala et … Shikamaru matent allègrement. Panique générale à bord. Les filles courent dans tous les sens en hurlant. Sauf Sakura qui s'en va en guerre avec une énorme massue dont Naruto prend peur en courant comme un dératé. Mylène arrive à la suite de Sakura et attrape Tala et Kiba par leurs oreilles. Hilary attrape Tyson et Sakura, Naruto. Par contre, seul Shikamaru échappe au massacre … Un miracle sans doute ou son intelligence l'a aidé à s'en sortir sans casse. Prue le remarque, effarée mais ne dit rien, rouge comme une tomate. Personne n'avait remarqué le fainéant. Les quatre autres sont bien plus voyant que lui …

**-Vais-je enfin pouvoir vous mesurer … ? Prue-hime ?**

La blonde semble avoir disparu comme par enchantement … Ou peut-être la faute à l'un de ses esprits ? Profitant de la pagaille, Elisabeth a éclipsé Prue un peu plus loin. La blonde le remarque, horrifiée. Elle est presque toute nue, se cachant la poitrine, à des mètres du lieu où elle était à l'instant. Un coup de ce maudit esprit pervers ! Elle inspire, énervée. Elle regarde où elle est et constate qu'elle est à l'étage en dessous, au deuxième étage.

**-Pourquoi …**

Elle commence à peine à se demander quoi qu'elle entend un bruit derrière elle. A peine s'est-elle retournée qu'une main se pose sur sa bouche. Elle croise le regard noir de l'aîné des Uchiwa qui la dévore du regard. Elle rougit violemment, le cœur battant. Maudite Elisabeth ! Prue essaie de reculer mais quelque chose la stoppe … L'esprit. Celle-ci envoie des flashs incessants et gênants à la demoiselle qui se sent bizarre. Ses bouffées de chaleurs reviennent, pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle n'en avait plus depuis un moment où alors elles sont devenus plus fortes qu'elle les remarque de nouveau …

**-Prue …**

Il enlève sa main, la respiration saccadée. Il se sent serré, la vue ne l'aide pas beaucoup. Prue essaie de parler, prend du temps mais arrive à parler faiblement :

**-Que fais... Fais-tu là, Itachi ?**

**-Je te retourne la question …**

**-Il … Il y a eu la panique au troisième étage où se déroule les examens … Des garçons sont venus nous mater … et … Subitement, je me suis retrouvé ici … Je ne sais pas pourquoi … Un coup des trois es … Ha !**

**-Ca va ? Prue ?**

Prue encercle sa tête de ses mains, prise d'une lancinante douleur. Elisabeth continue et la blonde n'en pourra bientôt plus. Elle en a envie. Ses reins s'enflamment rapidement :

**-Je ne sais pas … Ce que j'ai …**

**-Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je te ramène en haut ?**

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Flash plus violent à ce toucher. Comme une décharge électrique qui fut la goutte qui renverse le vase déjà plein. La blonde est en transe. Les images envoyées par Elisabeth sont terribles. Prue et Itachi s'embrassant et se touchant … Tellement intenses qu'elle ne peut résister davantage, désirant les mains du jeune homme sur elle, sur sa peau … L'air étrange, elle approche ses lèvres de celle du professeur d'Italien qui la laisse faire, hypnotisé … Cependant, à quelques millimètres, il se stoppe, reculant :

**-Non Prue … Il ne faut pas … Pas ici … En tout cas …**

**-Dans la classe …**

**-Quoi ? Non ? Tu n'es pas toi même …**

Prue se reprend, énervée :

**-Mais si je suis moi et je n'en peux plus ! Je te veux et tu me veux aussi ! Et c'est moi qui parle et pas un esprit ! Bien sûr que c'est sa faute si je suis comme ça, là mais crois moi, tant pis, j'ai envie et je ne peux m'y contrer … Et j'ai envie que ça soit toi et personne d'autres …**

**-Même pas ce frimeur de Kaï ?**

**-Non alors là, je me tuerais … Toi … Itachi … S'il te plaît … Prend moi … Toi seul peut arrêter tout ça … Arrête la, je n'en peux plus, ça ne peut plus continuer … **

**-Prue … On risque de se faire prendre …**

La blonde soupire, en se mouillant les lèvres. Elle le sait … Son regard est aimanté par une porte vers l'escalier. Le placard à balais … Le jeune homme suit son regard, hésitant. Mais il en a tellement envie lui aussi qu'il n'hésite pas longtemps. Il l'attrape par le poignet, dévoilant à nouveau les seins de la blonde qui ne s'en fait plus. Elle se laisse attirer dans le débarras où il referme la porte sur eux, à clé. Il cherche à tâtons une lumière. Elle s'allume, Prue a tiré sur une corde au milieu de la petite pièce. Pas très romantique comme lieu pour une première fois mais elle s'en fiche. Elle saute sur le jeune homme, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle sait les conséquences mais elle n'en peut vraiment plus. Maintenant … Et ce n'est pas avec n'importe qui … Il glisse ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle, puis doucement, en poussant quelques cartons, il la fait lentement poser sur le sol pour pouvoir la caresser et passer ses lèvres sur le corps divin de la blonde …

**-Aura-t-il une suite ?**

Il demande en s'arrêtant la fixant dans les yeux. Elle s'étonne, figée. Son cœur cesse un moment de battre, mal à l'aise. Elle frissonne, le sol est froid. Elle ferme les yeux un moment. Il l'embrasse sur le front puis sur la bouche, affamé. Elle le sent, il en a vraiment envie … Mais comment dire qu'il n'aura certainement pas de suite ? Lui professeur et elle … Princesse d'un royaume ? Et puis … Son cœur, malgré tout, est pour Kaï Hiwatari … Malgré qu'elle lui dit ces mots durs et qu'elle lui a lancé en pleine figure la rose, elle sera toujours accroché à lui pour l'éternité et sans savoir pourquoi … Elisabeth savait, elle … Itachi prend mal le silence mais le comprend. Il comprend aussi que c'est impossible d'avoir une suite. Impossible qu'ils sortent ensemble … Totalement impossible. Mais il continue. Il a envie tout comme elle. Il n'arrêtera pas. Elle le voulait et lui aussi la voulait entièrement, un instant. Court instant mais cela lui semblait suffisant. Il s'y ferait … Délicat et prévenant, il lui prendra sa première fois. Et ça le rendait heureux d'être le premier mais malheureux de ne pas être le dernier … Il devait s'y faire. Profiter, c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Ne pas penser à autre chose … Tout comme Prue qui met de côtés ses appréhensions, ses questions, ses doutes, ses hésitations … Tout sera bientôt finit. Elisabeth arrêtera de la harceler. Finit le flash, finit cette épreuve sadique … Devenir une femme. Elle le devient dans la chaleur de la petite pièce car la température monte, allègrement, au fur et à mesure de l'acte … Quand Mylène l'apprendra … Si elle l'apprend, bien entendu.

Au troisième étage … L'infirmière cherche toujours Prue avec Ayumi. Plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de la course et plus de princesse pour les derniers examens … Ayumi pète un câble sévère, énervée. Elles vont être recalées … Tout ça parce que la blonde avait disparu comme par magie … Un coup de Galaxia ? Mylène, après avoir ramené les perturbateurs, revient inquiète. La nouvelle ne la rassure pas. Où est sa filleule ? Galaxia a-t-elle déjà commencé ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'agir de cette manière sans éclat et bruit …

**-Mais où est-elle ?**

**-On la cherche depuis tout à l'heure … fait Tsunade, soupirant. Elle ne peut pas s'être volatilisé comme ça sans raison … Et puis, elle serait revenue depuis longtemps si ce n'était pour éviter les pervers … **

**-D'après les garçons, elle était encore là quand je suis arrivé. Si elle se serait éclipsé pour ça, elle l'aurait fait avant … Pas après … Et la course est bien trop importante pour sécher un tel événement !**

**-Mais alors … Galaxia ? Demande Frédérique, de plus en plus inquiète.**

**-J'en doute … Par bruit et fracas, elle aurait déjà dit qu'elle l'avait enlevé … Non, ce n'est pas cette idiote.**

Un bruit énorme se fait entendre ainsi qu'un boum lorsque le mur face à elles, explosent, les élèves plongeant en avant pour éviter les débris du mur et des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Les trois jeunes femmes se protègent avec des boucliers.

**-La voilà enfin … soupire Mylène, retirant son bouclier pour fixer l'extérieur.**

Galaxia, survolant, fixe les guerrières en souriant sadiquement. Frédérique explose :

**-Où est Prue ? Où l'as tu mit ?**

**-Prue ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ? En tout cas, elle n'est pas avec moi ! Elle fera bien de se montrer, cette …**

Un tremblement de terre agite l'immeuble, la faisant taire … Elle lève les bras, faisant l'innocente :

**-C'est pas moi ça … Qu'est-ce … ?**

Une lumière bleue s'agite au plafond et elle semble comprendre. Elle n'est pas la seule. Mylène affiche une sale tête, horrifiée …

**-Je rêve ou ta filleule prend son pied alors que l'heure de la bataille approche ?**

**-Prue … Je vais …**

**-Quelle lâche ! Elle va laisser ses pauvres amis mourir pendant qu'elle s'amuse avec un garçon … Armée de terre ! En action ! Maintenant ! Tuez les tous … Je m'occupe de la petite chaudasse …**

**-Reste là ! Hurle Mylène, sur les nerfs mais un guerrier de terre la stoppe, lui lançant des projectiles de terre. Merde … **

Galaxia en rit en les voyant toutes occupées avec un démon. Elle en profite pour glisser vers le couloir pour aller au deuxième étage où elle sent la présence de Prue … Deux surveillants l'arrêtent, lui barrant la route. Kakashi et Iruka toisent l'ex gardienne qui ricane, ses poings sur ses hanches … Si ils croient l'arrêter … Sans se poser, Galaxia, en à peine une minute, met à terre les deux malheureux. Elle survole le sol, continuant de rire, narquoise, laissant derrière elle, les deux « cloportes » …

**-Quelle futile confiance … Ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'affronter une gardienne … Enfin, ancienne gardienne … Riyu.**

Galaxia se pose, cette fois, face à sa fille, dans l'escalier, lui barrant le chemin vers le deuxième étage. La jeune femme descend quelques marches sans pour autant trop approcher sa fille :

**-Tu oserais stopper ta mère ? Encore une fois ? Riyu … Sois plus intelligente, mon enfant. La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu n'as pas eu assez mal ?**

Tout en parlant, elle sort un fouet. La brune fait de même, sans être terrorisée. Elle le garde au fond d'elle. Combattre sa mère ne sera ni simple ni facile, surtout …

**-La seule différence à la dernière fois, mère … C'est que je peux me défendre cette fois.**

Galaxia fronce les sourcils. Elle est encore ralenti. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça … Elle a le temps. Prue a plus de temps pour s'amuser, pense la jeune femme, mauvaise.

**-Tu n'arriveras pas à lever ta main sur moi …**

**-Tu y es bien arrivé … Toi. Alors si une mère arrive à lever la main sur sa fille, sa fille peut le faire également …**

**-Petite insolente ! Laisse moi passer ! Ne sois pas contre ta mère ! **

**-Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à Prue ! C'est moi qui la battra, de manière loyale, une autre fois !**

**-Insolente !**

Son fouet claque ainsi que celui de Riyu qui pare le coup sans mal. Le visage de Galaxia est défiguré par la colère.

**-Tu vas me le payer …**

**-Je t'attends …**

Une nouvelle fois les fouets claquent mais brutalement, Riyu tient prise difficilement. Galaxia saute et tourne sur elle-même, enflammant son fouet et l'envoyant à nouveau vers sa fille qui fait de même, son fouet enflammé également.

**-Si un jour, j'aurais pensé que ce que je t'avais apprit, me retournerait en pleine face …**

**-Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir …**

**-Je pensais t'avoir bien élevé …**

**-Oh oui, tu l'as très bien fait …**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai apprit …**

**-Si. Mais comme tu as changé de camps, tu te voile la face …**

**-Insolente …**

Au deuxième étage, Prue essaie de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Itachi s'est redressé, se rhabille, peu rassuré :

**-Il y a du grabuge en haut … Galaxia est de retour …**

**-Oui …**

**-Ca va ?**

Prue se relève, remettant sa culotte, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette lumière bleue lors … Enfin, bref, la blonde espère que c'est à cause de l'arrivée en fanfare de Galaxia … Sinon …

**-J'ai … Apprécié.**

**-Mais il y a quelque chose qui te bloque … Dis moi …**

**-Rien … Rien … Enfin … Je ne regrette pas.**

**-Moi non plus … Si c'était à refaire, je le refais.**

Elle lève les yeux vers lui puis se jette à son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passionnément :

**-J'attendais ça … fait-il en reculant. Depuis trop de temps …**

**-Je sais … Moi aussi … Même si je le faisais pas voir … Merci …**

**-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.**

**-Grâce à toi, ça ira mieux … Eli ne m'embêtera plus.**

**-J'espère … ou pas.**

**-Comment ça « ou pas » ?**

Il sourit, sournois puis le perd en entendant un bruit près de la porte. Il pousse Prue sur le côté, évitant le projectile qui traverse la porte sous la violence du choc. Et ce projectile …

**-RIYU !**

Prue tombe à genoux à côté de la jeune fille, blessée à sang, ne bougeant plus du tout.

**-RIYU ! Tu m'entends ? Riyu !**

La blonde pose ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, la secouant un peu, apeurée :

**-Je t'en prie … Riyu … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé … ?**

Riyu attrape difficilement le poignet de la princesse, ouvrant à demi les yeux.

**-Ecoute … Prue … Elle est … Trop … Forte … Tu ne peux pas … L'arrêter … Toute seule … Fais atten … Tion … A son pouvoir …**

**-Riyu … chut … Je vais te soi …**

**-Non ! Ecoute … Bon sang !**

Elle crache du sang sur le côté :

**-Les fleurs … Fait gaffe … Aux fleurs !**

**-Les fleurs ? Riyu ! Riyu ! Tiens bon …**

**-Prue Delcamps … fait la voix de Galaxia en approchant du seuil du placard. Alors on a bien prit son pied ?**

Le sourire qu'abhorre la jeune femme fait froid dans le dos … Mais de quoi parle Riyu ? Quelles fleurs ? Itachi se met entre Galaxia et Prue, prêt à protéger la princesse.

**-Tu ne la touchera pas, Galaxia …**

**-Itachi dégage, je suis pas d'humeur, on n'a pas arrêter de me stopper … Si tu tiens à la vie, fous le camps.**

S'assurant que Riyu respire encore et ne soit pas en danger immédiat, Prue se relève doucement, le visage caché. Son sang bouillonne. Comment Galaxia a-t-elle osé faire du mal à sa fille ? N'a-t-elle dont pas de cœur ? Même si Prue ne supporte la brune, elle ne la déteste pas …

**-Itachi … Ce combat est le mien.**

**-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas encore prête ! Mylène l'a dit …**

**-Je ne peux pas te laisser combattre. Si moi, je ne suis pas prête pour la battre … Tu ne l'es pas non plus, Itachi.**

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort et il le sait. Elle le pousse un peu pour se mettre à ses côtés, dévisageant Galaxia qui se retient de rire. La princesse ne laissera pas cette folle détruire Sun Purple. Elle n'a peut-être pas encore la puissance pour vaincre Galaxia toute seule, mais avec les autres, elle arrivera à la battre …

**-Allons dehors, nous battre, Galaxia.**

**-Tu as peur de te battre seule, Delcamps ?**

**-Seule, je n'ai aucune chance. Tu veux jouer à la déloyale ? **

**-C'est toi en t'aidant des autres … Mais d'accord. J'ai toutes mes chances que tu sois seule ou non … Allons-y.**

Galaxia s'éloigne la première, laissant Itachi retenir un moment la blonde. Elle lui sourit, en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche :

**-Je ne serais pas seule …**

**-Je viens avec toi …**

**-Non, occupe toi de Riyu … Emmène la à une infirmière Sunshinienne. S'il te plaît.**

Il soupire puis hoche la tête, la laissant partir, inquiet. En chemin, Prue lance son médaillon en l'appelant pour se transformer. Son uniforme marin apparut, faisant tomber la veste que lui avait passé Itachi pour cacher sa nudité. Galaxia, déjà en bas de l'immeuble, au seuil de la porte, regarde ses démons invoqués battre à plat couture les élèves qui donnent tous ce qu'ils ont. Pour des moins que rien, pense Galaxia, ils savent néanmoins bien se défendre. Pas pour longtemps … elle sourit en sentant Prue arriver derrière elle. L'ex gardienne bouge sur la gauche pour laisser la vue à la blonde qui se fige sur la première marche, horrifiée. Les bâtiments sont à moitié détruit, des feux se sont déclarés un peu partout, c'est la pagaille, la panique … Les soldats se sacrifient pour protéger les élèves qui sont attaqués de partout, certains n'ayant jamais combattu contre des démons auparavant. D'autres n'auraient jamais pensé à ce genre de choses, vu qu'on leur avait garantit qu'ils seraient en sécurité à l'académie …

**-Ne leur avais-tu pas affublé qu'ils seraient hors de danger ici ? Qu'ils pourraient apprendre en paix et sans que le sang ne soit versé ?**

Prue sert son poing aux paroles de Galaxia. Cette horrible femme s'amuse avec les nerfs de la pauvre blonde qui demande grâce. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour … Brutalement, Galaxia fut projeté sur le côté, Prue se lançant sur elle, chargeant. La jeune femme se rattrape, envoyant balader la princesse plus loin :

**-Si tu crois me battre, Delcamps, tu te trompes ! Abandonnes !**

**-Jamais !**

La blonde se redresse difficilement, les yeux rouges sang. Si Galaxia veut que l'élue se réveille, cela n'allait pas tarder. Et elle le sait. Plus elle jouera sur les mots pour faire sortir Prue de ses gongs, mieux ça marchera. Plus ça sera prématuré et plus ça sera simple d'acquérir facilement le cristal et ses pouvoirs … Au milieu des combats, de la poussière, de la fumée, des cris et des morceaux de terres qui volent, elles se font face. Galaxia doit faire en sorte que Prue active le cristal. Car si il ne brille pas suffisamment avant pour prouver sa présence, il ne servira à rien de le sortir. La jeune femme frotte son bracelet en bronze orné d'une émeraude. Un souffle passe près de l'oreille droite de la jeune fille : « Les fleurs … Evites les fleurs ... Prue ... Evites les ... ». Elle fronce les sourcils, regardant autour d'elle. Quelles fleurs ? Une technique de Galaxia ? Est-elle si redoutable que ça pour qu'on la prévienne autant ? Prue reporte son regard là où était son adversaire mais elle a disparu. La blonde prend peur, regardant autour d'elle, sur ses gardes :

**-Ne lâche jamais ton ennemi du regard … souffle Galaxia, derrière Prue. Première chose qu'on a du t'apprendre …**

La blonde n'a pas le temps de se retourner, il est trop tard. Elle rejoint violemment un mur qui tenait encore debout.

**-Allons Delcamps ! Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Où est donc passé ta vitesse ? Ta réputation te surestimes-t-elle ? As-tu mentit à tous ces pauvres gens ? Ils ne sont guère en sécurité malgré tes dires pour les convaincre de venir … Tu te dis invincible pour les protéger …**

Galaxia approche la jeune fille qui est sonnée. Prue recrache du sang, elle n'a pas le temps de se reprendre que la jeune femme attrape ses cheveux, la soulevant, lui faisant mal. Les mots sont dur à encaisser.

**-... Mais tu n'es qu'une pathétique jeune gamine qui n'a rien de particulier à part sa soi-disant beauté. **

*** Tout comme ta mère … ***

Un élève tombe brutalement face à elles. Prue retient son souffle, le coeur au niveau de la gorge. C'est Ayumi, mortellement blessée qui tend sa main vers son amie :

**-... Prue …**

Tombant dans l'inconscience, elle ferme les yeux, sa main rechutant sur le sol. Une larme perle sur la joue de la blonde qui ravale sa salive :

**-Ayu … Ayumi … **

**-Tu es responsable de ce désastre, Delcamps. Tu n'es rien du tout. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse. Tous ses jeunes vont mourir par ta faute … Car tu t'es surestimé … Ils t'ont surestimé. **

**-Non … Ayumi … Pardonnes moi …**

**-Tu devrais t'en vouloir, Delcamps … Tu n'es rien de ce que décris la légende … Tu t'es envoyé des roses à travers la galaxie, pour qu'on te chante des louanges … A cause de toi, des centaines de personnes vont mourir … Des proches … Honte à toi … Ils croyaient en toi … Parce qu'ils croyaient que comme tu étais la descendante des élues tu étais forte …**

*** Comme ta stupide mère … Tu lui ressemble trop. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle … ***

Prue réprime un sanglot en voyant Hilary et Sakura combattre un démon avec peine. Elles sont blessées mais elles continuent de se battre, croyant en Prue, en ses paroles, sa force, ses pouvoirs …

**-Elles se sont fait et se font toujours de faux espoirs … Les pauvres … Tout ça … Par ta faute … Que c'est …**

Prue sert les dents, fermant les yeux, en rage. Elle en tremble. Galaxia le ressent. Le cristal va se réveiller … Pas entièrement, mais assez …

**-... Désolant … et …**

La blonde se met à crier, tellement la douleur de sa haine est immense. Son sang se met à brûler, sa peau s'embrasse, son coeur manque d'imploser sous la force de la violence qu'elle dégage au plus profond d'elle … Le cristal se réveille sous l'impuissance des esprits qui regardent la chose se faire.

**-... Malheureux. **

Le sourire de Galaxia s'agrandit en lâchant Prue pour échapper à la grande lumière qui s'échappe. Elle englobe la cour puis l'académie. Les démons sont détruits par la force de la lumière. Mais les élèves ne peuvent plus se relever, blessés et affaiblis. Galaxia a gagné à moitié … La lumière apaisée, elle réapparaît triomphant trop vite. Elle ne s'attend pas à la contre attaque de Prue, croyant qu'elle serait sous le choc du réveil du cristal comme la dernière fois …

**-Que … ?**

Un coup placé dans l'estomac et elle vole un peu plus loin, fracassant un pan de mur tenant encore debout. Subitement, le silence s'élève parmi les décombres et les ruines. Les pans d'une robe blanche frôle les débris. Prue traverse le champ de ruine, l'air vide. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

**« Sunshine est le lieu le plus sécurisant de l'univers … Aucuns démons ne peuvent pénétrer la barrière »**

**« ********En même temps d'apprendre à vous défendre vous serez en sécurité là-bas ... »**

**Elle se mord la lèvre en se mettant à genoux près d'Hilary qui gît, presque sans vie. Les larmes ne cessent de couler :**

******-Pardonne moi … Pardonnez moi … Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on en arriverait là …**

**Trahis … Trahis par Galaxia. Celle-ci se relève, rejetant les débris qui l'écrasait.**

******-Tu aurais dû y penser, Delcamps ! Regarde ce désastre … Que c'est jouissant ! Maintenant, c'est à ton tour …**

******-TAIS-TOI !**

**Un autre jet de lumière percute cette fois Galaxia en plein coeur, la faisant tomber en arrière. Comment cette gamine a-t-elle pu maîtriser aussi vite le cristal ? Trop de chance … Ou alors, Galaxia l'a sous-estimé … Prue continue de pleurer, pensant que tout est finit, qu'il n'avait plus de danger … Grave erreur …**

******-Tu crois vraiment m'avoir battu ?**

******-Quoi ?**

******-Prince des ténèbres ! Donnez moi la force ! Je vous serez fidèle !**

**Un immense éclat noir déchire le ciel comme un éclair foudroyant, tombant direct sur Galaxia. Rien n'est finit, le combat ne fait que commencer … Mylène et Tsunade accourent vers Prue :**

******-Tout va bien ? Demande Mylène, inquiète en fixant sa filleule.**

******-Non, rien ne va ! Ils … elle … Oh tout est ma faute !**

******-Rien n'est ta faute Prue ! Réplique Tsunade, pour rassurer la demoiselle. Tout est sa faute, à elle !**

******-Les autres … Ils sont …**

******-Non, ils sont vivants … souffle Mylène, attristée. On a essayé de ********les******** protéger le plus possible … Les autres guerrières arrivent bientôt en renfort. Le ********coeur******** d'Hilary bat encore …**

**Mais faiblement, ce qu'elle ne rajoute pas pour ne pas inquiéter davantage la jeune fille. **

******-Prue … fait Mylène en se redressant voyant l'horreur arriver. Cette fois, c'est notre combat. Laisse nous faire.**

******-Mylène a raison. Réplique Tsunade. Mets toi à l'abri. Tu n'es pas apte à la battre … Pas maintenant.**

******-Mais … Mylène, Tsunade !**

******-Reste en retrait !**

******-Marraine … Non … Ne me demande pas ça …**

**Mylène regarde dans les yeux sa filleule puis la prend subitement dans ses bras. Première fois.**

******-Promets moi de faire attention, Prue … Suis ton coeur. Ne fais pas d'erreur … On va essayer de l'affaiblir … Le sort de Sun Purple et de Sunshine est entre tes mains. Courage.**

******-My … Mylène … **

******-Je t'aime, mon enfant …**

******-Mylène !**

**La jeune femme repousse brutalement sa filleule pour se retourner faisant face à une nouvelle Galaxia avec ses pouvoirs renforcés … Plus forte que jamais. Tsunade tourne légèrement la tête vers Mylène :**

******-Je crois que c'est le dernier …**

******-Peut-être bien … Faisons du mieux qu'on peut faire …**

******-Tiens, tiens … Mes chères ex-collègues … Seront mes adversaires … En attendant d'avoir l'élue … Ce sera un échauffement !**

******-Mylène ! Crit Prue. Fait attention aux fleurs !**

******-Je sais quelle est sa technique ! Prue … Eloignes-toi … Reprend toi et réfléchit à un plan.**

******-D'accord …**

**Prue hésite encore un moment, sentant la tension entre les trois … Les ex amies et collègues vont devoir s'affronter … En tant que gardiennes, Tsunade et Mylène ont une chance de battre Galaxia ****… Si elles n'y arrivent pas … La suite sera difficile.**


	34. Attaque Surprise Part2 Nouveaux Pouvoirs

**Chapitre 33 : **

**Attaque surprise **

**Partie 2 : **

**Nouveaux pouvoirs**

Terre désolée, ténèbres à perte de vue … Le ciel était noir parsemé de trainées blanches. Il ne restait rien que des cadavres sur le sol aride et sombre. Le sang avait été absorbé par la terre sèche. Elle s'en était abreuvée comme un assoiffé dans le désert ou comme une plante en manque d'eau. Triste paysage dans lequel une seule silhouette se mouvait entre les morts. Le silence affreux régnait au-dessus de cette scène horrible. Puis rapidement un éclair. Trop vite pour remarquer que la silhouette s'écroula à ce coup venu de nulle part.

Subitement, quatre autres personnes se posèrent près de la chose.

**-On arrive bien trop tard …**

**-Si tu n'avais pas piqué une crise sur une paire de chaussure, Patty, on en serait pas là …**

**-Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas en se gueulant dessus, qu'on peut y changer grand chose …**

Les quatre jeunes femmes se fixèrent, la première désolée, la deuxième énervée, la troisième habituée et la quatrième … De marbre. Mylène Neptunia, Patricia Delcamps, Tsunade et Galaxia étaient arrivées trop tard. Le quatuor gardien, connu dans la galaxie, n'avait pas pu éviter le désastre sur cette planète. Ses habitants étaient morts … Leur planète sur le point d'imploser. Sans qu'elles ne puissent faire quelque chose contre ça …

**-Rentrons … ordonne Mylène, fatiguée. La planète se détruit de l'intérieur … On ne peut plus rien changer.**

Patricia et Tsunade disparurent, l'une dans un coup de vent, la deuxième dans un tourbillon de feuille. Mylène s'étonna que Galaxia ne s'éclipsa pas …

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Galaxia ?**

**-Pourquoi on garde cette petite idiote dans l'équipe ? Elle est nulle …**

**-Patty est devenue une gardienne comme nous … Elle est aussi puissante que nous !**

**-Je me demande comment elle a fait pour être gardienne … Elle est nouille.**

**-Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait te battre …**

Le regard de Galaxia cloua Mylène sur place. Elle soupire :

**-Bon allez, oublie. Partons … C'est un ordre.**

**-Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de toi … Tu es plus jeune que moi.**

**-Je sais mais, les anciens m'ont promu chef de cette équipe alors tu obéis …**

**-Pff …**

Mylène disparut dans une tornade d'eau. Galaxia resta là à souffler avant de s'en aller dans une flamme. Depuis peu, elles avaient été élue gardiennes. Les tensions se sentaient énormément dans l'équipe.

La guerre faisait rage. Les démons étaient sans pitié. Les guerrières n'avaient aucun répit, attaquées de tous les côtés. Cette fois, le prince des ténèbres était décidé à toutes les éliminer pour récupérer l'élue du moment. Les gardiennes se faisaient attendre. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas du retard … Elles avaient apprit que l'élue était parmi elles, une élue temporaire à la précédente qui avait rejoint le mal et avait été tuée de ce fait par les anciens … Galaxia n'en revenait toujours pas que c'était Patricia qui était l'élue. Cette nouille ? Cette nullité ? Enervée, la guerrière de la planète noire avait décidé de déserter au lieu de protéger l'élue. Mylène, excédée, la laissa faire sans en prévenir les anciens. Elles avaient tellement besoin de la quatrième guerrière dans cette guerre … Si elle rapportait la désertion de sa collègue, celle-ci serait irradié de l'ordre des gardiennes. Alors que le temps leur manquait pour en trouver une autre de sa carrure … Serait-ce bientôt la fin du bien ? Patricia, paniquée et inquiète, s'échappa de la surveillance de ses amies. Elle voulait retrouver Galaxia et l'empêchait de faire une connerie. Même si elle ne la portait pas dans son coeur, Patricia ne détestait pas sa collègue. Elles avaient tellement eut de missions ensemble. Malgré qu'elle savait que Galaxia ne la supportait pas … Elle aimerait tellement lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une nouille comme sa collègue aimait le dire à tout bout de champs. Pourquoi autant de haine, de méprise … ? « De la jalousie » avait dit un jour Mylène. Etait-ce cela ? Et pourquoi être jalouse ? Patricia n'en savait rien mais suivit le signalement de sa collègue grâce à leur sceau qu'elles avaient eut à leur élection en tant que gardienne. Elles avaient chacune un tatouage sur leur poignet, une colombe blanche. Ce qui leur permettaient de se retrouver si elles étaient séparées …

Patricia retrouva Galaxia sur une planète isolée du soleil. Elle était seule et semblait réfléchir.

**-Galaxia ! **Cria Patty dans le silence de la planète.

La dénommée se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que cette gourde faisait là ?

**-Delcamps ! Que fous-tu là ? Mais quelle nouille tu fais …**

Patricia ne se démonta pas et courra à l'encontre de sa collègue.

**-Tu aurais dû rester à ta place … Majesté.**

Galaxia fit la soubrette d'un air agacé.

**-Tu as des enfants qui voudront garder leur mère vivante …**

**-D'autres enfants voudront garder leur mère vivante … Si tu ne reviens pas parmi nous.**

**-A quoi ça sert ? On est obligé de rester à te protéger … Ce dont madame n'apprécie pas vraiment car elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. On sauve aucunes vies avec toi comme boulet …**

Les mots faisaient mal mais Patty tenait aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

**-Je ne suis pas un boulet … Vous n'avez pas besoin de me protéger ! J'ai un coeur ! Je ne rejoindrais jamais le mal !**

**-Quel ironie … C'est ce que disait l'élue qui t'as précédé … Et elle a comme qui dirait … Rejoint le mal malgré ses dires. Alors pourquoi pas toi ?**

Galaxia pencha la tête de côté, amusée. Son sourire se transforma en rictus méprisant.

**-Galaxia ! Pourquoi … Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? Dis moi !**

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Patty était décidé à vouloir savoir. Maintenant … Galaxia soupira fortement, frottant le sable du pied.

**-Tu tiens tellement à le savoir, « madame la reine de Sunshine » ?**

**-Je tiens à le savoir …**

**-Alors je vais te le dire, petite nouille, tu m'écœures. Tu te crois forte, car tu es la descendante d'une tripotée d'élue. Tout le monde croit en toi sans même que tu ai à faire un effort pour ça. Pas besoin d'entraînement, madame est trop balèze pour ça. Tu n'as jamais eut à te salir les mains, tu as toujours eut tout qui te tombait dessus … Tout ça grâce à ta famille.**

Elle cracha à terre, agacé :

**-Gardienne … On t'a donné ce titre parce que ça devait être comme ça, parce que tu étais soi-disant forte … Reine de Sunshine … Ta beauté a subjugué l'ancien prince du monde de la magie. Tu as juste eut à lui soufflé une idée de royaume sur le soleil et bam ! Madame se proclame reine de Sunshine !**

Patty serra les poings, fermant les yeux mais s'arrêtant de pleurer.

**-C'est pitoyable … A cause de toi, c'est le désastre qui s'installe sur le monde de la magie … Sur le soleil … Sur toutes les autres planètes … Ils croyaient tous en toi et ton pouvoir … Ton petit cristal d'or de rien du tout … Le fruit de ton amour et celui de Jean-pierre. Sans lui, tu n'es rien. Tout ce que t'as et qui t'as aidé jusqu'à maintenant, c'était ta monstrueuse beauté et ta soi-disant gentillesse de petite fille sage …**

Donc c'était pour ça qu'elle lui en voulait et la détestait. La jalousie comme disait Mylène … Elle savait tout depuis le début mais elle ne disait rien. Non rien du tout … Est-ce qu'elle pensait la même chose ?

**-Ha j'allais oublié … tu as aussi sur le dos, le passé ô combien glorifiant de ta chère et précieuse famille ! Voilà pourquoi je te hais ! Tout te réussi alors que t'as même pas eu à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt alors que moi … Moi … J'ai morflé pour en être là où j'en suis ! J'ai galéré pour en arriver là ! J'ai sué sang et eaux ! Je ne suis pas née d'une belle et grande famille … JE SUIS NEE DE L'EXPLOSION D'UNE ETOILE ! JE N'AI AUCUNE FAMILLE !**

Galaxia se tut, en reprenant son souffle. Malgré d'être née d'une étoile, elle avait dû s'entraîner durement pour être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui … Une gardienne. Mais elle avait raison sur plusieurs points. Patricia n'avait pas autant morflé qu'elle … Tout tombait sur la jeune femme. Son passé l'avait aidé à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, sans faire quoi que soit. Mais maintenant, elle aimerait tellement se rattraper et prouver sa force. Elle n'était pas la nouille qu'on prétendait d'elle … Elle avait eut du mal à faire ce cristal … Elle fera tout pour qu'il soit le plus puissant …

**-Tu ne répliques rien car c'est la véri … Qu'est-ce … POUSSE TOI !**

Elle sauta sur Patty pour la faire tomber de côté, lui évitant un démon qui l'a chargé. Elles tombèrent sur le sol brutalement, Galaxia essayant de protéger, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, sa collègue.

**-Baka ! Tu n'as même pas sentit ce démon ? Tu es bien une nouille, merde !**

**-Galaxia … Tu …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as sauvé malgré tout …**

Galaxia fit la grimace en soupirant. Et oui … Malgré tout, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

**-Baka … Le moment n'est pas de parler. Tu es l'élue. Le dernier rempart pour nous sauver … On n'a plus le droit à l'erreur … Tu dois continuer de vivre …**

Très vite, elle attrapa les jambes de l'élue, pour la porter et sauta pour éviter à nouveau le démon qui attaquait.

**-Pas le temps de palabrer. On a une mission urgente à régler … Ce pauvre débile.**

Elle se posa plus loin, en laissant tomber subitement la pauvre Patricia :

**-Hé !**

**-Ho désolée majesté mais vous êtes bien trop lourdes … Vous devriez arrêter les sucreries.**

**-Gala …**

**-Chut …**

Elle posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de la reine avant de s'élancer vers le démon en sortant son fouet. Ce minable démon ne fit pas long feu lorsqu'elle enclencha sa technique fouet enflammée et le frappa avec. Elle revint, triomphante vers Patty qui avait cessé de pleurer mais était très agacée pour ne pas ainsi dire énervée.

**-Ben alors majesté, vous êtes donc fâché parce que je vous dit toute la vérité, moi ? Je ne suis guère du genre lèches bottes, très chère …**

**-Gala … **

D'un coup, la gardienne ouvrit de grand yeux, un pic venait de transpercer sa collègue face à elle.

**-GALAXIA !**

Rien … Elle n'avait rien sentit … C'était un piège … Mais comment … ? Elle si forte … Seule Patty l'avait sentit et vu mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la prévenir. Le pic de glace fondit, laissant Galaxia tomber dans les bras de la reine qui l'attrapa avec difficultés :

**-Galaxia …**

**-Pu … Tain … Bande … D'enfoirés !**

**-Tu saignes beaucoup …**

**-Petite idiote … Barre toi … Je suis sûre que … C'est le chef de l'armée de la glace … Il est puissant … Tu ne peux pas l'affronter maintenant … Tu n'es pas prête …**

**-Gala …**

**-UROUSEI !**

Patty se tut. Une larme s'écrasa sur Galaxia qui soupira :

**-Pleurnicharde … Barre toi … comme une lâche … BARRE TOI MERDE !**

D'autres s'écrasaient sur la jeune femme qui maudissait la situation et cette crétine de nouille par-dessus le marché …

**-Non …**

Galaxia releva ses yeux vers la reine, exaspérée :

**-Petite idiote … Tu n'as rien dans le crâne …**

**-Je te sauverais …**

**-Ne dis pas des conneries ! Tu es faible ! Faible …**

Elle se sentait mourir, recrachant le sang sur le côté. Elle ferma lentement les yeux …

**-JE TE SAUVERAIS !**

Une forte chaleur envahit Galaxia qui pensait que la mort l'accueillait. Elle se sentait flotter, une forte lumière la recouvra. Sa blessure se refermait et elle entendait un hurlement. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux inquiètes mais elle dut les refermer aussitôt. La lumière était trop puissante. Finalement, le calme revint et elle pouvait petit à petit ouvrir les yeux. Patricia était au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, épée en main. Le démon de la glace gisait pas loin d'elles, coupé en deux …

**-J'ai dit que je te sauverais … Maintenant, je vais continuer de te prouver que je ne suis pas une nouille. Et prouver ma force héritée avec mal de mes ancêtres. Je leur dois tout, c'est vrai … Et je ferais comme eux … Je me donnerais chaque jour de ma vie pour que ma descendante soit de plus en plus forte. Je donnerais ma vie pour le bien et pour les gens que j'aime !**

Le regard droit et sérieux de Patty, ce jour-là, avait complétement changé Galaxia. Un fin sourire de sérénité s'afficha sur ses lèvres pour ne jamais la quitter sauf jusqu'au jour fatidique après l'accouchement de sa deuxième fille … Adeline Deko. Après ça … Galaxia devint plus mauvaise que jamais …

**-Alligato, Patricia-sama.**

**-Allons, allons, Galaxia ! Appelle moi donc Patty …**

Galaxia ria, amusée du ton de son amie. Toute les deux étaient enceintes en même temps. Il faisait beau sur Sunshine. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs. Les temps durs semblaient être finit. Ca faisait plus de deux ans que la guerre étaient finit … Patty attendait son troisième enfant enfin on lui avait dit que ce serait des jumeaux voire même des triplés. Ca l'effrayait et Galaxia la taquinait sur ça. Pour elle, elle en était à son deuxième enfant en trois ans … Elles étaient assises sur un banc du parc du château ...

**-Crois-tu que ce sera encore une fille après Riyu …**

**-Je ne sais pas du tout … Ca a été vite, en à peine deux ans me voilà avec deux enfants sur les bras !**

**-Ca t'as changé …**

**-Ce qui m'a changé c'est le jour où j'ai compris mon erreur … Alors je t'en prie, pardonne moi encore.**

Patty fit hum vaguement, comme embêtée comme toujours avant de changer de sujet rapidement :

**-Tu sais, j'ai eu une vision du futur …**

**-Ha oui ? Laquelle ? Au fait, tu changes encore de sujet !**

**-Je sais !**

La reine fit une grimace et son amie en ria à nouveau avant de paraître sérieuse et inquiète :

**-Quelle était donc cette vision, Patricia-sama ?**

**-Patty ! Appelle moi Patty ! C'est trop formel !**

**-Je sais … Tu détestes être reine et le fait d'être au-dessus des autres …**

**-J'ai toujours voulu être comme tout le monde …**

**-Il paraît que l'un de tes enfants que tu attends sera l'élue … Et enfin, elle te remplacera.**

Patty parut songeuse un moment …

**-Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle porte ce fardeau … Aucuns de mes enfants ne devraient porter un tel fardeau … J'aurais mal pour eux …**

**-C'est leur destin …**

**-Ca me fait mal … La vision a été suivit du maître des destins …**

**-Tu racontes tout à moitié ! Espèce de nouille ! Racontes tout !**

**-Hé ! Bon ok …**

Elle inspira puis souffla longuement … Elle ouvrit la bouche …

**-Arrêtez avec ses souvenirs ! hurle Galaxia, ses mains sur ses oreilles.**

Tsunade tombe à genoux à terre, essoufflée. C'était elle qui avait envoyé cette technique sur la jeune femme. Montrer son passé pour la raisonner. Ce n'est pas simple d'envoyer une telle technique, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie surtout si la personne visée se débat et est puissante. C'est déjà un miracle que ça put durer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes … Court mais suffisant pour Mylène pour préparer sa technique. Galaxia se remet difficilement des souvenirs, Neptune s'élance avec une énorme boule d'eau et de glace :

**-Aqua ice Prison ! Prison d'eau glacée ! Agis !**

Cette attaque engloutit Galaxia qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle se retrouve emprisonnée dans la boule d'eau, l'empêchant de respirer. Mylène tombe un genoux à terre, reprenant son souffle. Avec Galaxia, elles doivent tout utiliser, sinon ça ne sert à rien. Trois attaque en un à chaque fois. Plus d'énergie utilisée pour la contrer que pour contrer un démon ou une autre guerrière. Avec Galaxia, il faut prévoir qu'elle arrivera à bout des attaques normales … Alors il faut tout donner, jusqu'au dernier souffle d'énergie.

Cette prison d'eau et de glace est bien la meilleure attaque de Mylène jusqu'à ce jour. Et la plus terrible. Personne n'ai arrivé à s'y échapper … Personne. Même Prue avait crut mourir une fois lors d'un entraînement intensif face à sa marraine. Et le pire c'est qu'on ne peut esquiver la boule … elle nous suit à la trace comme un missile où aurait inscrit votre position pour ne jamais la quitter … Pour Galaxia, Tsunade avait dû utiliser une technique pour la paralyser le temps que Mylène prépare son attaque. Galaxia est une gardienne … Elle aurait trouvé une porte de sortie dans la fuite car elle aurait comprit bien avant que Mylène ne prépare l'attaque.

Maintenant, elles attendent que la prison tue Galaxia …

**-Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ? Soupire Tsunade, fatiguée. Se battre l'une contre l'autre … Si Patty était encore de ce monde … Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait … ?**

**-Elle serait malade de voir ça … Elle qui a tant combattu pour la paix entre nous et pour l'univers … Elle qui prônait l'amitié et la fidélité …**

**-Elle se tuerait en voyant ce que Galaxia serait devenu …**

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix …**

Mylène écrase une larme sur sa joue, attristée et agacée. Comment ont-elles pu en arriver là ? A se battre l'une contre l'autre. Alors qu'elles étaient amies par le passé … Comment Galaxia était-elle devenue comme ça, une fois encore ? Après que Prue l'ai sauvé, elles pensaient toutes que tout était finit que cela ne recommencerait plus, que la paix était totalement revenue dans le coeur de Galaxia mais non … Elles se trompaient lourdement … Très lourdement …

**-Encore combien de temps avant qu'elle … souffle Tsunade fixant la boule d'eau.**

**-Plus pour longtemps …**

Un vent frais balaie la cours dévastée de l'école. Prue a prit le bras d'Ayumi et celui d'Hilary pendant ce temps et les avait mit à l'abri là où sont les autres, dans le gymnase. Marcy et les autres professeurs avaient mit une barrière pour les protéger. Shizune avait vu arriver Prue, très inquiète. Les infirmières de Sunshine étaient accouru vers la princesse mais celle-ci leur avait demandé expressément de s'occuper de ses amies au lieu d'elle …

Maintenant, assise au chevet de Riyu, la blonde entoure ses jambes, repliées vers elle, de ses bras, cachant sa tête dans le creux.

**-Prue …**

La blonde se redresse, l'air vide vers Shizune qui la regarde triste. Elle pose sa main rassurante sur l'épaule de la princesse.

**-Tsunade-sama … ?**

**-Elle se bat contre Galaxia …**

Le ton de Shizune est remplit d'inquiétude pour son amie et Hokkage.

**-Je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir, Tsunade-sama est forte …**

**-Shizune … Tu sais bien que Galaxia sera sans pitié. Et elle est tout aussi forte qu'elle.**

**-Mais Tsunade-sa …**

**-Elles n'en sortiront pas complètement indemne … Nous non plus …**

**-Prue … Ne sois pas si défaitiste. **

**-Non juste réaliste … **

**-Si elles n'y arrivent pas … Toi tu y arrivera.**

**-Tu te fais trop d'espoirs, Shizune … Je suis faible. Si elles n'y arrivent pas, ce n'est pas moi, si faible, si imbue de moi-même, si …**

Une claque sonne brutalement dans le silence de la salle où les élèves se font soigner par les êtres de lumières arrivaient en renfort. Prue, choquée et bouche bée, reste un moment figée, n'en revenant pas. Elle lève lentement la tête vers Sakura en pleurs, se tenant une des côtes douloureuse …

**-Mais qu'est-ce que cette conne t'as mit en tête, bon sang ?**

**-Mais c'est vrai ! Réagit Prue en se levant, faisant face à sa soeur.**

**-Tu as perdu l'espoir, merde ?**

**-L'espoir ? On a basé trop d'espoir sur rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur ! Je ne le serais jamais ! Je me suis surestimée, j'ai vu trop grand ! Je me suis crue invincible ! Mais je m'envoyais des roses depuis tout ce temps … Je vous ai mentit !**

**-Non, tu n'as pas mentit !**

**-Ma réputation vous a mentit !**

**-Putain de merde, tu crois tout ce qu'elle t'as dit ? Elle a dit n'importe quoi, Prue ! Mais pourquoi es-tu si bornée ? Tu as toujours été là pour nous !**

**-Mais …**

**-Ecoute, bon sang, Prue ! Ha …**

**-Sakura … Tu as mal ?**

**-Ce … Ce n'est rien !**

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, souffrante.

**-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as mit dans la tête ?**

**-Pardonne moi Sakura … PARDONNEZ MOI ! GOMENASAI !**

Le silence se fit davantage à son cri. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournent vers elles. Prue, les yeux fermés, ne fait pas attention.

**-Je vous en prie, pardonnez moi … Je ne suis plus digne de vous … Si vous désirez partir, faites le … SAUVEZ VOS VIES !**

Elle reprend son souffle, en les fixant tous enfin :

**-Car je ne serais pas à la hauteur … même … avec toute la volonté du monde … Ou celle que je possède … On est tous en danger de mort … Je m'en voudrais … De tous vous perdre ! Alors, je vous en supplie … PARTEZ ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard …**

**-Ca y est t'as finit ton discours de perdante ? Fait une voix froide derrière elle.**

Elle se retourne à peine qu'elle se fait gifler violemment par Kaïro, très énervé, ce qui lui ressemble que peu. Cette fois, la gifle a un effet. Parce que c'est son meilleur ami qui la lui donne …

**-Kaïro …**

**-Prue … Tu me vois peiné d'avoir à te gifler pour te rendre la raison … Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu deviens hystérique … Tu n'es plus la Prue que je connaissais ! Ce n'est pas toi …**

**-Je …**

**-Galaxia a su te mener en bateau en disant n'importe quoi … Mais elle ne te connait pas … Moi, je te connais. Mieux que quiconque sur Sunshine et dans l'univers. Je t'ai vu évolué … Changé … Devenir forte. Tu as affronté tellement d'obstacles pour en arriver là où tu es … Et avant de former les Sailors Girls, tu étais seule mais tu as su avancer ! Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne … Tu as combattu tellement de démons, de monstres et autres créatures de l'au-delà et tu t'en es toujours sortit gagnante et non perdante …**

Les larmes naissent à nouveau au creux des yeux de Prue. Kaïro prend les mains de la blonde entre les siennes :

**-Galaxia, quoiqu'elle a pu dire, ce n'était pas vrai. Tu es puissante. Et même si tu ne peux pas la battre seule, tu as su t'entourer d'amis forts pour l'anéantir. Tu as galéré pour tous nous rassembler … Tu nous as tous sauvé la vie au moins une fois, tu le feras encore. Au fond de moi …**

Il la prend subitement dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui :

**-Je crois et j'ai confiance en toi … Et je suis sûr que tu arriveras à tous nous protéger … encore une fois. Et si tu as besoin d'aide … Sache … Qu'on sera toujours derrière toi. Toujours …**

Prue pleure sur l'épaule de son ami.

**-Toi seule peut nous sauver … Toi seule.**

**-Kaïro …**

**-Il a raison ! Crit Naruto en levant le bras. Je le sais que tu en es capable ! Et on sera là derrière ! On te soutiendra ! Tu croyais qu'on ferait les lâches et qu'on fuirait ! C'est mal me connaître ! Je tiens à toi aussi !**

**-Totalement raison avec lui … souffle Sasuke, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura. Si tu as un plan nous incluant pour battre cette saleté, fais le nous savoir. On sera là pour t'aider.**

Les autres encore à peu près en forme, s'exclament aussi en pensant la même chose. Chacun est prêt à se battre à nouveau pour sauver Sun Purple, leur académie. Et avec l'élue, cette fois … Les paroles de Galaxia sont finalement effacés, n'ayant plus d'impact sur Prue.

**-Merci, les amis … Merci, Kaïro …**

**-De rien, mon ange. **

Dans la cours, au même moment …

**-Qu'est-ce que …**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mylène ?**

**-La sphère …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Regarde, c'est impossible … **

**-Elle se fend … ? **

La boule éclate brusquement, éparpillant les morceaux tranchants autour d'elle. Tsunade et Mylène se protègent de leur bouclier. L'attaque la plus puissante et quasi indestructible de la gardienne de l'eau a été pulvérisé. Mais pas sans mal … Galaxia tombe à genoux, épuisée.

**-Maudites gardiennes … Vous allez me le payer !**

**-Elle se régénère trop rapidement … siffle Mylène.**

**-Et nous on est pas assez rapide malheureusement pour récupérer de l'énergie …**

**-C'est la force du mal qui fait ça … Le prince des ténèbres de maintenant, ne lésine pas comme l'ancien …**

**-Chaque prince des ténèbres a toujours ce côté « j'en mets plein la vue à mes ennemis, rien que pour les effrayer » …**

**-Et bien moi ça m'atteint pas … Tsunade, saute sur le côté !**

Le fouet de Galaxia claque, enflammant une partie de la cours. Alors que les feux s'étaient éteint, ils se rallument aussitôt après le passage. Mylène fait apparaître un miroir, l'un des trois des trois talismans. Le miroir de vérité …

**-Submarine Reflection !**

Le miroir renvoie un rayon de lumière vers Galaxia qui l'évite de peu. Mylène continue d'envoyer son attaque à plusieurs reprises, allant de plus en plus vite, espérant arriver à toucher Galaxia pendant que Tsunade crée des failles dans le sol là où son adversaire se pose. De plus en plus serrée et piégée, Galaxia manque d'être touchée.

**-Vous m'énervez ! Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Vous perdez de l'énergie pour rien, petites idiotes !**

Mylène se stoppe, complètement épuisée, tombant à quatre pattes au sol, son miroir disparaissant.

**-Mylène !**

**-Tsunade … Ca va … Ne t'inquiètes pas … J'ai juste …**

**-... Plus beaucoup d'énergie ! Rit froidement Galaxia. Meurs !**

Elle fait claquer son fouet en direction de Mylène qui n'a plus la force d'éviter. La jeune femme attend la sentence en fermant les yeux, pensant à Prue très fort. Mais rien ne se fait à part le bruit sec et sans appel d'un claquement sur un corps. Elle ouvre les yeux et mortifiée, elle récupère Frédérique, mortellement blessée …

**-FREDERIQUE ! NON ! Non …**

**-My … Mylène …**

**-Pourquoi … ?**

**-Je ne veux … Pas te perdre …**

**-Moi non plus …**

**-Ne perds pas contre elle …**

**-Mais c'est impossible … Je n'ai plus d'énergie pour envoyer des attaques et … Elle est trop forte …**

**-Ne te laisses pas avoir par sa technique … Mylène … Ne sois pas son esclave … Ne perds pas ta star seed … Prue ne pourra … Jamais … gagner … sinon …**

**-Fred ! FREDERIQUE !**

Mylène repose Frédérique au sol, retenant ses larmes. Sa vie n'est pas en danger immédiat mais elle a besoin de soin urgent …

**-Tic tac … Plus que quelques minutes et je m'occupe de vous complètement ! Et après l'élue est à moi …**

**-Jamais …**

**-Ha oui ? Mylène, tu n'as aucune chance de me battre … Résous toi à l'évidence. Vous. Êtes. Mortes. D'avance …**

Elle lève ses poignets, le sourire carnassier …

**-Mylène ! Crit Tsunade. Il faut l'empêcher de te prendre ta pierre !**

**-Je sais … Elle n'aura rien …**

Mylène essaie de se relever, puissant dans ses dernières forces. Faisant la grimace, elle souffre pour y arriver. Devant l'air étonné mais pas longtemps de Galaxia, Mylène se relève, prête à continuer de se battre.

**-Tu n'auras rien du tout … à part ma mort.**

**-Morte … Mais j'aurais ta star seed …**

Mylène sert les dents en voyant Galaxia activer ses bracelets. Les deux émeraudes scintilles en se soulevant :

**-A moi de jouer, maintenant … Adieu.**

Tsunade fronce les sourcils, se préparant à la technique de Galaxia.

**-Fleurs esclavagistes … Faites votre boulot ! Maintenant !**

Des fleurs roses sortent des émeraudes, survolant la cour vers les deux autres. Mylène se prépare à sortir son bouclier et Tsunade de même … Mais elles se rendent compte qu'elles sont figées …

**-Comment … ?**

**-Vous avez trop utilisé votre énergie et chakra … **

**-Ta technique n'aurait pas fonctionné avant ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! C'était calculé !**

**-Vous avez oublié une chose qui vous ai fatale mes ex collègues …**

**-Merde …**

**-C'était mon plan …**

**-Lâche !**

**-Non ! Ca aurait fonctionné pareil mais … Avec plus de difficultés …**

Les fleurs arrivent lentement vers les deux gardiennes, les encerclant, tournoyant autour d'elles. Une sort du lot et se met au-dessus de leur tête. Galaxia tape des mains. La fleur s'ouvre et répand sa fumée toxique sur les deux femmes. Elles deviennent blanche subitement et semble s'écrouler … Mais quelque chose d'invisible les retient …

**-Bon, allez, sortez moi sa star seed, qu'on en finisse …**

La fleur sur Mylène s'ouvre, dévoilant une pierre étincelante à la lumière des feux. Galaxia approche vers son ex collègue, triomphante et fière. Elle va gagner …

Elle s'apprête à récupérer la pierre quand un éclair noir l'empêche.

**-Qui a osé ? Cette pierre est à moi … ! Sailor Sun Black** !

Derrière Galaxia, Sailor Sun black toise l'ex gardienne froidement :

**-Elle ne t'appartient pas. Et pour le bien de Sun Purple, tu ne l'auras jamais.**

**-Ha oui ?**

**-Ordre des anciens …**

**-Attends que je la récupère ! Mes esclavages attaquez !**

Mylène et Tsunade bougent toutes seules, manipulées par des fils invisibles. Elles foncent vers la guerrière qui les évite.

**-Sans sa star seed, Mylène ne peut pas lancer d'attaques …**

**-Tsunade peut utiliser ses techniques …**

Tsunade crée une faille sous Sailor Sun Black qui évite facilement :

**-Enfin de compte, elles te servent à rien …**

**-Sale …**

**-Et puis ton adversaire, ce n'est pas moi …**

**-Si, tu as la pierre …**

**-GALAXIA !**

Prue arrive en courant suivit des autres vers Galaxia.

**-Ton adversaire c'est moi et personne d'autres !**

Le vent souffle derrière Prue faisant voler ses cheveux en avant. L'heure est au combat. Et cette fois, c'est son combat. Elle se fige en voyant l'état de Mylène. La blonde sert ses poings en rapportant son attention sur Galaxia :

**-Galaxia … **

La princesse la pointe du doigt :

**-Au nom de Sunshine, je vais te punir !**

Galaxia se met à rire affreusement, en s'élevant dans les airs :

**-Petite idiote ! Tu n'es rien du tout … TOUT COMME TA MERE !**

**-Ne parles pas de Prudence comme ça ! S'écrit Shizune en colère. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Tsunade et Mylène !**

**-Oh que j'ai peur !**

L'ex gardienne regarda les autres élèves derrière elles et sourit froidement. Prue fronce les sourcils. Elle ne perdra pas … Ou alors elle en mourra. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Au fond d'elle, elle sait … Qu'elle gagnera. Ses amis sont derrière elle, ils la soutiennent tous …

**-Montre moi enfin de quoi tu es capable ! Prouve moi ! Que tu vaux mieux que ta pitoyable mère …**

**-Je t'interdis de parler de maman comme ça ! Elle s'est sacrifié pour ses enfants, pour moi et pour le soleil ! Tu ne peux pas la bafouer et traîner son nom dans la boue !**

**-Ta mère était aussi nouille que toi !**

**-C'est faux ! Et je vais te le prouver !**

Prue avance ses bras et ouvre ses mains :

**-Flashs de lumière !**

Des traînées de lumière attaquent Galaxia qui les évitent sans mal en ricanant :

**-Ca ne marche plus, Delcamps …**

**-Boule de feu immense du soleil, agis maintenant !**

Une énorme boule de feu se forme dans les mains de la princesse. Galaxia sourit ironiquement lorsque la boule s'élance vers elle. Effrontément, elle l'évite, amusée.

**-C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire … Et ton cristal ? Où est-il ?**

Prue, essoufflée, fronce les sourcils. Elle n'a que peu de temps devant elle pour éliminer Galaxia … La jeune fille fixe sa marraine écroulée au sol près de Frédérique. Les larmes commencent à revenir, amères. Mais elle ne doit pas lâcher …

*** Mylène … Je te le promets … J'y arriverais pour toi … ***

**-Cristal d'or apparaît !**

**-Non Prue ! S'écrit une voix en elle.**

Ses mains en avant, ouvertes, rien ne se passe. Bien évidemment, il est trop tôt … Pourtant, ses mains brillent … Des paillettes. Galaxia jubile. Le cristal est là, il a renaît de ses cendres mais cette gamine ne peut pas encore l'activer complètement … Et là, elle vient d'user ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie. Elle est affaiblit et est devenue une proie trop facile …

**-Perdu …**

**-No-non … Cris … Tal … d'or …**

Les yeux de Prue se vident de leurs paillettes de vie. Son plan fait à la hâte a échoué … Elle était tellement sûre. Jamais ses plans n'échouaient … Elle n'avait été que trop sûre d'elle … Lentement, elle tombe à genoux sur le sol, ses mains la retenant. C'est vraiment la fin … Elle était si prêt du but. Le cristal s'était enclenché en elle, pouvant tous les sauver …

**-PRUE !**

**-Fleurs esclavagistes, agissez …**

**-NON ! Prue résonne toi !**

Plus aucunes larmes ne coulent à présent …

*** Mylène … Je te rejoindrais … Pardonne moi … Je n'ai pas pu te le dire … Malgré ce que je disais à ton sujet … ***

**-Je t'appréciais Mylène … Pardonne moi, j'ai échoué … J'ai taris ma promesse …**

Les fleurs roses s'élancent vers elle …

**-Prue !**

Elles l'entourent à présent … Elle ferme les yeux. Les souvenirs lui reviennent ...

**Flashs backs :**

**« -Mylène ? fait Bourdu en les faisant entrer. Ces deux jeunes gens se sont battus dans mon cours contre deux de leurs camarades. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, les prendre dans ta classe comme punition ? Ils rempliront une fiche de renseignement sur leur compte pendant ce temps ... Si ça te dérange pas ... Vu comment tes jeunes élèves se tiennent aussi bien et aussi silencieuses ...**

**-Ca ne me déranges pas, au contraire ! s'exclame Mylène en se levant. Tu me connais à ce sujet …**

**-Vu comment tu es stricte ... **

**-Ca c'est clair ... intervient Prue dans ses dents.**

**-Prue ? fait Mylène et la jeune fille se ratatine sur sa chaise en mettant une auréole d'ange brillante sur sa tête. Tu veux toi aussi faire un tour dans la classe de seconde B ?**

Tout le monde se mets à rire (sauf Prue, Tyson et Naruto.) et se taise en voyant l'air de Mylène :

-**Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux faire un ange parfait ... fait-elle avec un sourire. Sakura, change de place et va derrière. Pas de "mais..." Tyson assis-toi à côté de Prue et Naruto assis-toi à côté de Sakura. Voilà. Ne t'inquiètes pas Bourdu, je m'en occupes. »**

**« **Prue rougit et ressert encore plus sa pression sur son médaillon. Mylène le voit :

**-Alors Asuma et moi avons décidé que chacun écopera deux heures de colles ... dit-elle triomphante. Ensembles. Contente ? Alors plus aucunes blagues même si je sais ... Que tu es la reine de l'humour ...**

**-Merci du compliment ! persifle Prue. C'est sûr ... Tu me connais depuis que j'ai quatre ans alors ...**

**-Non depuis le berceau ... »**

« Elle s'assoit sur le siège à côté de sa marraine et lui fait la bise :

**-Ca va miss ? fait-elle en remarquant sa mine défit.**

**-Mieux qu'hier, Marraine.**

**-Ha ! fait Anko. T'as soif ? **

**-La soûl pas on arrive !**

**-Mais Kakashi ! Un petit verre d'eau que je lui proposé pas un verre de saké ! Et je trouve qu'elle en aurait besoin non ?**

**-Anko ! s'écrit Iruka, énervé. Laisses-la !**

**-Il a raison. fait Kabuto. Un bon chocolat chaud lui ferait du bien plutôt ?**

**-Non de l'eau c'est mieux ! s'écrit Iruka en présentant un verre.**

**-Du calme vous tous ! fait Mylène. Laissez la respirer ! Tiens bois ce verre avec ce cachet d'aspirine ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque ! C'est comme si je t'avais fait miss ! Tu as une terrible migraine et ça se voit !**

**-Merci ...**

**-Si tu veux parler, continue Mylène en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, je suis toujours à l'écoute même ...**

**-Si ça ne se voit pas ! rit Anko en criant. »**

**« -Bien, sachez que vous ne serez pas la seule classe. La classe de seconde B y participera et …**

**-Et les élèves de Poudlard y seront avec nous ou pas ?**

Prue, énervée, avait parlé haut et fort sans demander l'autorisation. Mylène, agressive, envoie donc la blonde, sans cérémonie, hors de la classe avec un seau d'eau. Le professeur de l'histoire de la magie est très sensible et énervée aujourd'hui …

**-Et sache pour ta gouverne que ce voyage se fera sans ton chéri ! Contente ? »**

**« -Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?**

**-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, Prue …**

**-C'est pas drôle ! Je vais pas me trimbaler nue non ? **

Mylène reprend son sérieux et désigne le jean et la chemise que Prue a mit en attendant d'avoir un nouvel uniforme.

**-Ca ira pour la semaine des examens … On ne peut pas faire autrement … Mais par contre je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à tes petits camarades … »**

Mylène accourt et aide Prue à se relever :

**-Ha, faudrait arrêter les sucreries ma belle !**

**-Très drôle ! Je pèse pas des masses, je te rappelle …**

**-Ha oui … ?**

**-On ne sait pas encore si c'est elle ou pas. Mais vu que tu l'as combattu l'autre fois, ça doit être elle … Prue, écoute … Prenez le temps. Les Sailors Girls et toi … Tes amis … Même si le temps te semble court, ne force pas les choses ou ce sera définitivement pire … Prend le temps d'apprendre. Tu comprendras plus tard … Elles comprendront plus tard cette erreur. **

Mylène affiche un sourire empreint de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Puis elle tapote l'épaule de sa filleule avant de sortir du hall, laissant Prue digérer les paroles.

**-Bien enchaînons ! Ecoute très attentivement, je commence par ce qui est personnel. Donc voilà, je vais enfin te parler des garçons et du danger qui t'attend !**

Prue ouvre de nouveau des grands yeux, sentant qu'elle va vomir tout ce qu'elle a pu avaler entre temps … Mylène, dans son discours, traite les hommes de tous les noms, le affluent de tous les maux possibles et imaginables et arrive sur le sujet du sexe :

**-Il faut absolument que tu te protèges lors des rapports ! Absolument ! Et surtout attend tes 18 ans ou je te tue direct, sur place ! Et pas d'enfants tout de suite ! Protèges toi bien ! Et si un jour tu tombes dans un lieu avec un mec et que tu ne peux pas te protéger car rien sur place te le permets …**

**-Oui ?**

Mylène marque une pause en levant le doigt puis pointe Prue, très en colère :

**-TU NE FAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! TU LE REPOUSSES ! TU LE CATAGNES ! Et vous attendez vos 18 ans, que vous soyez dans une chambre, avec une tonne de capotes sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu'une fameuse pilule du lendemain pour éviter d'être enceinte. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, tu sais, mon poussin …**

Prue s'étrangle vraiment avec un morceau coincé dans sa gorge. Elle s'agite puis tombe à la renverse, s'affolant. Mylène aussi, en contournant la table en vitesse pour aider sa filleule au bord de l'étouffement …

**-Ca va mieux, mon poussin ?**

**Fin Flashs Backs**

**-Mylène !**

**-PRUE !**

Des bruits de coupure la figent. Elle s'étonne car rien ne lui arrivent. Ou alors, elle ne sent rien d'inhabituel … Inquiète, elle ouvre les yeux.

**-BATARD !**

Galaxia est en rage. Kaï et Kaïro en Tuxedo, tiennent leurs épées. Les morceaux de fleurs coupés flottent dans les airs, leur fumée toxique n'a pas eut le temps de se dissoudre …

**-Vous …**

**-Kaïro … Kaï …**

**-Prue, ressaisis toi bordel … fait Kaïro, inquiet. Elle te tuera à ce rythme …**

**-Merci … De m'avoir sauvé …**

**-Arrête de ressasser les souvenirs avec ta marraine … Sauve la. Fait Kaï, sombre.**

Il a raison … Prue se relève mais à peine s'est elle levée que Galaxia saute sur les deux jeunes hommes, épées en mains et leur assène sans prévenir deux coups violents et mortels … Tous les deux touchés à la poitrine …

**-NON !**

**-Pitoyables humains … Vous n'étiez pas encore à la hauteur …**

**-Espèce de …**

**-Ho Delcamps se réveille ! Ho comme j'ai peur … Mais je dois reconnaître que tes copains sont très forts … Pour avoir détruit mes fleurs. Personne avant eux l'avaient fait … Leur seul erreur, à eux, c'est de ne pas faire attention en tournant le dos à leur ennemi.**

**-Sale … Garce …**

**-Ho Delcamps s'énerve … ! Mais vas-y ! Tu n'es pas à la hauteur et tu le sais …**

**-TAIS-TOI !**

Un vent passe du sol vers le visage de Prue, soulevant ses cheveux vers le ciel. Une faible lueur l'éclaire … Au dessus d'elle se forme un objet étrange qui étonne Galaxia. Ca … Ce n'est en rien le cristal …

***-Je peux t'aider à la détruire …**

**-Je veux juste que tout finit bien …**

**-Je vais t'en donner le pouvoir … Maintenant que je suis réveillée.**

**-Qui es-tu ? Un autre esprit … ?**

**-Pas vraiment … Considère moi comme une double personnalité. Ton autre toi …**

**-Je ne comprends pas …**

**-Tu comprendras en temps et en heure … **

**-Quel pouvoir vais-je avoir … ?**

**-Le pouvoir du temps … A toi de le manier selon ta convenance. Il y a plusieurs façons de l'utiliser ...***

Mais qui est donc cette voix … Si ce n'est un esprit … Une double personnalité ? La forme étrange devient un sablier. Prue fixe Galaxia qui s'étonne car tout se fige autour d'elles …

**-Comment as-tu fait ça ?**

**-Galaxia … Je te redonne une deuxième chance … Malgré ce que tu as fait …**

**-Tu devrais me tuer !**

Prue fronce les sourcils :

**-Je t'en prie Galaxia ! Reviens sur de bons sentiments … Ta fille … Tes filles plutôt ont besoin de toi !**

**-Non ! Tais-toi ! On dirait entendre ta stupide mère incapable !**

**-Galaxia … Je ne fais pas ça par gaîté de coeur … Mais pour Riyu. Et Adeline … Elles ont besoin de leur mère …**

**-D'avant ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! Tues moi … Le mal reprendra sa place en moi … Comme toujours … Et rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher ça … Même pas toi … Alors accomplis ta mission … Tues moi, princesse. Mais avant …**

**-Avant quoi ?**

**-Fais moi redevenir comme avant que je te parle sans cette haine …**

Prue inspire, attristée …

**-Et après tues moi, quoique je dise ou ce que ton coeur pense … Achève moi …**

**-Galaxia …**

**-Ton pouvoir commence déjà à me retransformer … Ecoute Prue … Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subit, ou aux autres, à mes filles … Pardonne moi. Je t'en prie. Que je quitte ce monde, soulagée de ce poids.**

**-Galaxia …**

**-J'aimais ta mère, c'était ma seule amie … Mais à cause de ma haine profonde enfouie en moi, j'ai participé à sa mort … Je faisais partie du complot organisé par Sorellina.**

**-Quoi ? Tu mens !**

**-Si et Mylène le sait … Si elle survit, demandes lui …**

**-Tu n'as pas pu … Si c'était ton amie, pourquoi ?**

**-Ma haine … Mon vrai moi … On a toutes des véritables mois au fond de nous, les guerrières particulièrement. Et surtout toi l'élue … Le tiens … Fais-y attention.**

**-Le mien …**

Justement, c'est lui qui lui a donné ses pouvoirs …

**-Prue … Dis à Riyu et Adeline, que je les aime très fort. Que je suis fière de ce qu'elles sont … Qu'elles … Ne me voit pas comme un monstre mais comme leur mère … Même si ça sera difficile. Mais parles leur de ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse car j'aurais pu lutter contre ce véritable moi … et que je n'ai pas réussi. Toi il faut que tu réussis … Elle ne doit jamais prendre forme humaine …**

**-Forme humaine ? Que racontes-tu ?**

**-Elle doit être éliminer … Si tu laisses ta charge de haine s'accumuler, elle apparaîtra en vrai et non à travers toi mais avec un vrai corps … Car tu es l'élue … Dès lors l'univers sera en danger et tu ne pourras rien contre elle. Elle te tuera et tuera toutes vies dans la galaxie … **

**-Ce n'est pas possible, ce genre de chose …**

**-Prue … Pardonne moi pour tout … J'espère que tu te sauveras. Pour toi rien n'est finit … Pour toi, ça sera encore plus dur qu'avant … **

**-Galaxia …**

**-Petite princesse, tu n'es en rien une nouille … Tu vaux ta réputation. Tu es capable de tout … Tu n'as plus rien à prouver aux gens … Continue. Maintenant … Tues moi.**

**-Galaxia-sama ! Je ne peux pas …**

Une épée apparaît dans la main de Prue.

**-C'est l'épée de l'espoir … Frappe moi avec.**

**-Non !**

**-Fais ça … Pour moi … Si tu me laisses en vie … Je recommencerais. Je t'en prie … Pour le bien de tous … **

**-Galaxia-sama … Je te pardonnes.**

**-Merci … Adieu. Sauves Mylène … Elle ne mérite pas de mourir. Et surtout pas maintenant, elle ne doit pas mourir trop tôt. Sois heureuse Prue … Ne gâches pas ta vie. Vis là autant que tu le peux … Continue … Tes conneries qui font enrager Mylène … Tu es la meilleure pour ça !**

La jeune femme fait un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille qui se retient de pleurer. Tout va se finir … Maintenant.

**-Adieu. Que le paradis t'ouvre ses portes …**

**-Ce que je crains que non … J'ai trop de dettes.**

Un coup, un seul. L'épée transperce Galaxia qui sourit. Comme elle n'avait jamais eut sauf ce jour-là …

**-Patricia-sama … Patty … et Prue … Merci à toutes les deux … Mes seules amies jusqu'à la fin …**

**-Galaxia-sama …**

Le sang gicle. Prue ouvre enfin les yeux, elle ne croit pas à ce qu'elle a fait … Elle a tué … Galaxia.

*** Pardonnez moi … Riyu … Adeline … Il le fallait … ***

**-Patty ?**

Prue s'étonne. Galaxia semble voir quelqu'un et tend la main :

**-Tu vois maman ?**

**-Oui je la vois … Patty que fais-tu là ? Ma place est en enfer, j'ai des dettes … **

**-Que dit-elle ?**

Galaxia pleure de joie :

**-Elle dit que ma place est près d'elle et des autres … Merci … Et pourtant …**

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est le mal qui te manipulait …**

**-C'est ce qu'elle dit aussi … Vous vous ressemblez tellement … Adieu, Prue.**

**-Adieu, Galaxia.**

**-Elle te dit … Qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle est fière de toi.**

Galaxia commence à disparaître. Elle devient floue … Puis ses poussières rejoignent lentement le ciel. Laissant Prue pleurer.

**-Maman … ! Je t'aime aussi …**

Le temps se remet en route. Elle descend doucement sur la terre ferme, soulagée. Le monde rebouge autour d'elle. Sailor Sun Black approche souriante :

**-Tu as réussi, ma chère soeur …**

**-Quoi ? Soeur ?**

Sailor Sun Black change d'apparence … Et devient la copie conforme de Prue mais en brune.

**-Leslie !**

**-Hé oui … Pas de temps à perdre, on parlera plus tard ! Mylène est en danger ! Utilise encore ton pouvoir pour revenir en arrière et lui remettre sa star seed à temps !**

**-Hum !**

Prue prend la pierre et accourt vers le corps inerte de Mylène près de Frédérique. Elles ont leurs mains jointes. Stupeur, en prenant le pouls de la jeune femme blonde, Prue remarque qu'il n'y a plus de pouls :

**-Non !**

**-Prue ! Fait Leslie, près d'elle. Fais de même pour Frédérique ! Je la soignerais à temps !**

**-D'accord !**

Prue hoche la tête et commence à nouveau à imposer le temps, essayant de revenir en arrière. Sa volonté l'aide à y arriver. Mylène est moins pâle. La blonde remet la star seed et Leslie soigne rapidement Frédérique. Tout est fait à temps …

**-My … Mylène !**

Un flot de larmes réveille la jeune femme afflaiblit :

**-Qu'est-ce que … Prue ! Je vais finir noyer sous tes pleurs … !**

**-Marraine !**

Prue saute sur Mylène, la serrant contre elle, soulagée. Mylène aussi, elle sourit :

**-De la mauvaise herbe … Tu as réussi à susciter, petite fripouille !**

**-Ho Mylène, toujours aussi sournoise !**

**-Hé oui, mon poussin !**

**-Je déteste ce surnom mais là, je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, marraine.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Hum !**

Prue recule, puis se rappelle, effrayée :

**-Kaï, Kaïro !**

Elle se relève, accourant vers les jeunes hommes. Leslie à côté d'eux sourit. Elles les a soigné. Kaïro se redresse et réceptionne Prue qui a sauté sur lui, soulagée.

**-Merci, Kaïro ! Kaï ! J'ai eu si peur … Mais vous étiez là ! Merci ! Je vous adore … Tous les deux.**

**-Ho Prue, tu as réussi … Tu vois … **

**-T'avais raison … Ho Kaïro !**

**-Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous … **fait Kaï, ravi que les choses se soient arrangées.** Tu as détruit Galaxia ?**

Prue se fige dans les bras de Kaïro, sombre …

**-Il le fallait … Ne t'en veut pas surtout.**

**-Il a raison ! **S'écrit la voix de Riyu au-dessus d'eux, essoufflée.** Prue … Je ne t'en veux pas !**

Elle est en pleurs face à la blonde qui ne l'a jamais vu comme ça …

**-Tout est finit, mon poussin … **fait Mylène en frottant la tête de sa filleule, le coeur apaisé et soulagé qu'elle n'ai rien.

**-Mylène … **

Les pleurs de soulagement et de joie redoublent chez Prue, qui ne peut plus s'arrêter. Les autres accourent vers elle, enchantés qu'elle est réussit. Ils sont sauvés …

**-Galaxia a perdu … fait Audy, froidement, les bras croisés.**

**-La nouille c'est plutôt elle … rétorque Béa, mauvaise.**

**-Delcamps l'est aussi … termine Audy, acide. On fera mieux que Galaxia … Notre plan sera peaufiné dans les moindres détails. Et ne comportera aucunes failles …**

**-C'est ce que tu dis toujours …**

**-Béa, tais-toi … Cette fois, tu ne peux le nier. C'est parfait …**

La fausse blonde a raison malheureusement, et nous le verrons bien par la suite … Pour l'heure, toute l'académie éclate leur joie d'être sain et sauf. Adeline pleure sur l'épaule de sa soeur qui ne cesse de fixer Prue qui parle avec enthousiasme à Kaï et Kaïro … Une bataille de gagnée. Et ce n'est pas la dernière …

Les élèves commencent à s'activer, dès leurs rétablissements, à reconstruire leur école à moitié détruite. La magie les aide. A plus de la moitié de leur année scolaire, ils savent beaucoup de choses et sont devenus plutôt bon … Bientôt, ils pourront reprendre les cours comme avant ...


	35. Le bal de la Day WhiteP1Organisation

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Le bal de la Day White**

**Partie 1 :**

**Organisation**

Deux semaines et demi plus tard … La vie a reprit à l'académie. Les cours également au déplaisir de certains. Surtout quand c'est des cours de mathématique … Encore une fois, Prue se retrouve avec une note déplorable qui mine son moral. Même Patricia, sa dame de compagnie, a essayé de lui faire retrouver le sourire, sans succès. Après l'attaque surprise de Galaxia, Mylène avait décidé de laisser le temps refermer les plaies intérieures. Il ne fallait pas parler trop tôt de choses trop douloureuses à l'esprit … Ca fait un moment que les esprits ne pensent plus à ça. A part les plus touchés, bien entendu … Adeline et Riyu … Même si elles sont les filles de la femme qui a faillit détruire Sun Purple, elles n'ont pas été chahuté par leurs camarades. Bien au contraire … Ils étaient là pour elles quand elles désiraient parler …

Prue inspire en fixant sa feuille d'interrogation écrite. Le deux avait été écrit en gros, en bien gras. Kabuto n'avait pas lésiné sur le crayon. Un marqueur en plus … Elle n'a pas vraiment de chance. Elle qui avait réussi à passer le nouvel an avec des notes à peu près correctes, se sauvant de justesse à la dernière minute grâce au sport … Elle tombait encore de haut. « Tes notes rechutent. Tu vas passer la limite … On va sûrement te faire doubler. Je suis désolé. Pas de traitements de faveurs pour toi même si je sais que tu en as bavé la dernière fois ... » Mylène n'avait encore rien dit. Il faut dit que la note d'histoire de la magie serait donné l'heure d'après …

**-Huit tout pile … Lamentable.**

Mylène s'est complètement remise de son combat. Et même, elle est redevenue encore plus effrayante et froide que jamais. Faisant presque pleurer Prue, qui s'écroule sur sa table, trop mal …

**-Prue ! Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure … Ton cas est critique.**

Bam, prends toi ça dans la tronche … La cloche sonne la fin libératrice des cours de fin de matinée. Prue se lève lentement, rangeant très très lentement ses affaires. Laissant ses camarades se dépêcher de ranger et de sortir déjeuner … Mylène ferme la porte derrière les filles, le regard caché par ses mèches. Elle devait en parler … Elle inspire et se retourne vers Prue qui semble vidée. Elle le sent … Sa marraine ne va pas que parler des notes. Celle-ci va s'asseoir à son bureau.

**-Prue … Prends une chaise et viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît.**

**-Hum …**

La blonde obéit, avançant une chaise vers le bureau et s'assoit face à sa marraine.

**-Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Par tes notes … Ou par Galaxia ?**

Prue soupire longuement, posant son front dans sa main, las. Et oui, elles doivent en arriver là. Elles avaient déjà attendu …

**-Commence par les notes …**

**-D'accord … Voici en exclusivité ton bulletin de ce trimestre … Alors que tout le monde ne l'aura que fin mars …**

La blonde prend la feuille, se sentant presque au bord du malaise, s'attendant au pire. Cependant, ce n'est pas pire que la première fois. Elle s'est amélioré mais à voir la tête de sa marraine, ce n'est pas encore assez pour atteindre les 14 de moyenne demandés …

**-Je vais … Redoubler ?**

Tant d'effort pour rien. Elle avait atteint que 12 sur 20 … Comment chopper deux points de plus ? Ca semble si désespéré … Son front contre la paume de sa main, coude sur le bureau, elle est sur le point de pleurer. Quelle nulle … La pratique c'est mieux que la théorie. Elle y arrivait mieux … Elle ne passera par à la deuxième année. Elle redoublera alors que les autres passeront … Quelle tristesse. Hilary, Sakura … Passent facilement et quasiment toutes les autres Sailor Girls …

**-Ha poisse … Elles passent toutes et moi non …**

**-Non, Ayumi ne passe pas !**

**-Mais je parle des Sailor Girls !**

**-Il n'y a qu'Erika et toi qui redoublaient. C'est bizarre … Stella aussi ! Les Delcamps ne sont, à voir, pas fortes en études … **

**-Quelle poisse !**

**-Prue … Tu peux encore te rattraper !**

**-Ha oui ?**

Mylène affiche un premier sourire depuis le début de la discussion.

**-Ca me rappelle le passé …**

**-Le passé ?**

**-... Avec ta mère … Elle aussi détestait les études. Au début. Et quand elle a connu Galaxia, qui la traitait toujours, elle s'est surpassé. Elles sont devenues rivales mais au moins ça l'a aidé à être plus forte en cours. Avec Riyu, tu devrais faire pareil … **

**-Plus facile qu'à dire qu'à faire …**

**-Ecoute ! Tu dois encore faire un effort ! Prue ! Si on voit que tu y mets du tiens et que tu réussis, nous accepterons de te faire passer à 13 !**

**-Nani ?**

Prue faillit tomber de sa chaise, ahuris par les paroles de sa marraine. Celle-ci rit franchement, amusée de la réaction de la blonde. La jeune femme se reprend, avec à nouveau un air sérieux :

**-Tu t'es tellement surpassé Prue … Ce serait dommage de te pénaliser sur les notes alors que tu es devenue très forte en pratique. Tu as plus que 14 en comportement de mission lors des exercices … En cours d'être de lumières tu as les mêmes notes ainsi qu'en enseignement Sailor … Ce qui te pénalise c'est des deux ou trois en maths et en histoire de la magie …**

La blonde soupire, fatiguée … Hé oui …

**-Tu mérites de passer … Mais il te faut encore un effort. Les autres n'accepteront pas l'idée qu'on te fasse passer qu'avec 12 … Même si tu es la princesse … Ca leur ferait de la peine et leur haine grandiront.**

**-Je sais …**

**-Même si ils ne le montreront pas …**

**-… Je sais …**

**-Et en plus il te manque la note de la journée médicale !**

**-Nani ?**

**-Je te propose donc de terminer les derniers examens que tu n'a pas pu finir ce jour-là avec Ayumi ! **

**-Mais … Il nous restait que 5 minutes avant midi … Trois examens ne peut se faire en 5 minutes ! Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait 10 minutes pour chaque examen !**

**-Oui … Mais je n'ai pas dit que vous n'avez pas le droit d'y trouver une solution pour arriver à faire tout très vite …**

Le sourire de Mylène s'agrandit. Le même sourire qu'autrefois quand elle donnait les missions en disant « vous avez carte blanche ». Et Prue réalise enfin … D'habitude, Mylène aurait précisé des règles, comme celle d'interdire la magie … La blonde ouvre des grands yeux horrifiés de n'avoir comprit que maintenant et pas la dernière fois :

**-Tu nous as pas dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie !**

Elle point du doigt la bleutée qui se met à rire, moqueuse.

**-J'aurais pu finir avant midi ! Et même bien avant !**

**-Et gagner des points en plus …**

**-Ha ! Tu aurais dû dire que c'était une épreuve … Où … Tu … NOTAIS NOS INIATIVES MAGIQUES !**

**-Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligente … Riyu avait comprit elle ! T'avais pas vu tous ces doubles d'elle et d'Adeline ?**

**-NON ! SALE GARCE DE NE M'AVOIR RIEN DIT !**

Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, mortifiée de ses paroles. Après qu'elle est perdu sa mère … Prue s'en veut de l'avoir traité comme ça.

**-J'aurais du m'en douter … Quelle cruche … J'étais tellement fatiguée mentalement et physiquement que je n'ai rien vu … Quelle poisse …**

Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, embêtée. En cinq minutes … C'est totalement impossible même en utilisant le temps pour le rendre plus long … Ca demanderait beaucoup d'énergie …

**-N'utilise pas tes nouveaux pouvoirs, tu les as trop utilisés, et tu dois encore attendre un peu de t'être remise.**

**-Mais alors comment je vais faire ! C'est totalement impossible en 5 minutes !**

**-Nous arrivons là à la deuxième proposition du sujet … Kaï et Kaïro se sont portés garant en donnant les minutes qui leur restaient …**

**-Nani ?**

Elle ouvre encore de grands yeux, n'y croyant pas … Kaï … Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit au Sun Light … Non seulement, il l'avait protégé lors du combat et là … Elle fronce les sourcils, serrant les poings. Elle a encore des sentiments pour lui … C'était à cause ou plutôt grâce à lui que ses nouveaux pouvoirs se sont réveillés …

**-Donc ils te donnent à toi et à Ayumi 10 minutes de temps supplémentaire … Ce qui … Si tous se passent bien …**

**-Me donnera cinq points assurés …**

**-Exact ! Tu redeviens enfin perspicace !**

**-Plus les dix assurés si on finit tout à temps …**

**-15 sur 20 ! Ca permettra de remonter ta moyenne. Ainsi que les prochains devoirs de rattrapage que te donneront tous les professeurs … Tu finiras le trimestre comme il le faut. Nous donnerons la même chance aux autres dans le même cas que toi …**

**-Mer … Merci !**

En pleurs, Prue se lève d'un bond, contournant le bureau pour sauter sur sa marraine qui croit s'étouffer.

**-Tu m'étouffes, petite fripouille ! Et puis rien n'est gagné !**

**-Je sais !**

La blonde lâche sa marraine, souriante. Elle revient s'asseoir face à la jeune femme qui reprend son souffle :

**-Quelle folle … Bon passons au plus embêtant. Que t'as dit Galaxia quand elle était redevenue elle-même ?**

**-Heu …**

Prue paraît interdite un moment, se rappelant la scène. Elle baisse la tête, regardant ses mains se rejoindre sur ses cuisses. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Prue raconte donc tout en détail à sa marraine qui écoute. Son regard se voile peu à peu sous les paroles qui faiblissent à la fin. La blonde pleure à nouveau, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. La douleur semble encore bien présente même si c'était il y a deux semaines et demi …

**-Galaxia … souffle Mylène, affligée. Je te pardonne … Ce n'était pas toi … Son soi intérieur …**

**-On … On a tous ça en nous ?**

**-Oui … On le développe le long de notre route lorsqu'elle est jonchée de pièges, de bâtons … Et quand il ressort. Périlleux et dur est le combat … Patty en avait un. Elle a réussi à le détruire car il n'était pas si imposant. Elle respirait la gaieté et la bonté. Sa haine était infime. Pour d'autres … Quand leur vie n'a pas été si rose … Il est, des fois, impossible à battre. Soit on en meurt … Soit … Comme Galaxia, on le laisse nous ronger et faire du mal autour de nous.**

**-Galaxia … Sama …**

**-Elle a dit que tu en aurais un … Je pense malheureusement que oui. Tu es l'élue et le pire c'est que tu as eu beaucoup de malheur dans ta vie … Tu as beaucoup souffert. Tu as perdu ta mère, ton père, ta grande soeur … Des amis proches … **

**-Elle est apparu …**

**-Ton moi intérieur ?**

**-Oui … Le pouvoir du temps … C'est elle …**

**-Fais attention à elle … Ne la laisses pas te manipuler. Elle essayera de prendre possession de toi comme les autres mais ce ne sera pas pour de bonnes actions ! Ca sera pire ! Même si tu essaie de t'en faire une amie comme les autres esprits en toi, elle n'écoutera rien … Elle n'a pas d'émotions ! Seulement la haine !**

Les poings de Prue se serrent à nouveau.

**-Prue … Que disent Claire et les autres ?**

**-Rien … A part Sophia qui s'inquiète beaucoup. Claire n'arrête pas d'ironiser en traitant cette double personnalité …**

**-Et Elisabeth ?**

**-Elle reste silencieuse. Néanmoins, je sens sa haine pour cet être … Et pour …**

**-Pour Kaï Hiwatari ?**

**-Mais pourquoi ? C'est elle qui est apparu au Sun Light ! Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que mes yeux étaient devenus rouge mais rouge tirant sur le marron ! C'est elle … Qui a dit toutes ses choses … Véritables, certes … Mais que je déteste, que je ne veux pas penser … Elle me force à continuer à le penser mais … J'aime Kaï.**

**-Je m'en doutais …**

Prue se redresse, effrayée, ses bras sur le côté. Les dents serrées de peur, elle fixe sa marraine qui soupire mais sourit tendrement :

**-Ma pauvre enfant … J'espère qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir. Sinon … Je …**

Elle sert sa main en poings, la colère envahissant son corps comme des flammes léchant son corps mais là c'est … Des vagues d'eau … La blonde prend peur et se réfugie en fond de salle, agitant le drapeau blanc.

**-Tu … Tu … Lui feras quoi ?**

**-Je lui arracherais une par une ses tes …**

**-Je peux entrer ? Fait la voix d'Itachi en ouvrant la porte de la salle.**

**-... Tiscules !**

**-Quoi ?**

Itachi prend également peur et rejoint Prue au fond de la salle, sortant aussi un drapeau blanc :

**-Je t'assure, on … On … a … ON S'EST PROTEGE !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-NE M'ARRACHES PAS LES TESTICULES !**

**-Mais que racontes-tu, Itachi … ITACHI C'ETAIT AVEC TOI ?**

**-Euh, Ita-kun … ?**

**-Hum, Prue-chan ?**

**-On … On ferait mieux de filer …**

**-REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE !**

Itachi prend le poignet de la blonde dans sa main et court vers la sortie avec mais Mylène leur barre la route. Prue attrape le poignet d'Itachi en allant plutôt vers la fenêtre :

**-Sautons plutôt !**

**-Ok !**

**-PRUE ! VIENS ICI ! JE T'AVAIS DIT T'ATTENDRE ! TU AS PERDU TA VIRGINITE ! ALORS QUE JE T'AI DIT NON !**

Prue et Itachi ouvrent la fenêtre et sautent du troisième étage. Mylène accourt à la fenêtre, horrifiée. Dehors, dans la cour, les élèves qui bavardaient ou marchaient, ont tout entendu. Ils regardent Itachi et la blonde tomber de haut, Mylène hurlant d'en haut, furibonde. La princesse rejoint le sol avec le brun. Tout le monde les regardent, ébahis et pour certains … Horrifiés.

**-Eto …**

Sa main serre celle d'Itachi qui semble gêné aussi. Ayumi pointe du doigt le couple en hurlant :

**-Le prof d'Italien avec Prue ! Han ! Qui aurait cru ?**

Elle saute sur Prue, frottant un peu durement le crâne de la blonde :

**-Alors, tu as perdu ta virginité ? Petite coquine ! Et tu ne m'avais rien dit ?**

**-Ayumi-chan …**

**-Han ! Je suis scandalisée ! Une élève avec un prof … Alors comment s'était ? JE VEUX DES DETAILS !**

**-Prue ! Crit Sakura, rouge. Co …. Comment ?**

**-Prue-chan … fait Hinata, toute timide.**

**-Prue ! s'escrime Ino, à moitié horrifiée et à moitié amusée. **

**-Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout, ça … soupire Leslie, en levant les bras. Quand Kaïra saura … Tu vas te faire allumer …**

**-Non mais tu te rends compte, Prue ? S'écrit Stella, en colère. Avant moi !**

Elle devient rouge mais ne perds pas son regard furax envers sa soeur. Dans le reste de la foule, il y a encore plusieurs remarques, toutes crues les unes des autres. Itachi ne sait plus où se mettre surtout sous le regard froid de son frère. Mais le pire … C'est le regard de tueur lancé par une demi douzaine de garçon dont Kaïro en tête …

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurle Prue pour ramener tout le monde à la raison. UROUSEI !**

Elle reprend son souffle, cherchant les mots, mortifiée :

**-Ecoutez … Je … Je n'ai pas à me justifier … De mes paroles et actes … Je … Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends … Quoique je dirais, vous penserez toujours la même chose … Et pour la première fois de ma vie … Je …**

**-Tu ? Fait Leslie, en croisant les bras et souriant.**

**-Tu ? Demande sèchement Mylène en arrivant.**

**-Je … JE M'ASSUME MERDE ! ET JE M'EN FOUS ! J'ai fait et puis je ne regretterais pas ! Je voulais tellement le faire et puis c'est tout … N'est-ce pas, Itachi ?**

Ce dernier sourit d'un air forcé et mal à l'aise. Il hoche juste la tête, embêté.

**-Alors vous sortez ensemble … ? demande Kaïro, l'air sombre.**

**-Euh … Nani ?**

**-Ou alors il n'était qu'un garçon pour coucher et c'est tout ? Fait froidement Kaï, la tuant du regard.**

**-Je …**

Les larmes perlent à ses yeux …

**-I … Ita … Chi …**

**-Prue.**

Il pose ses mains sur les moins jointes de Prue qui a besoin d'aide.

**-C'est ma faute … Je … **

**-Tu l'as forcé ? s'énerve Mylène retenue par Tsunade.**

**-Non, il ne m'a pas forcé ! Et …**

**-On ne sort pas ensemble … On a eu juste envie … Comme deux personnes de sexes différents totalement responsables … Même si je reconnais que … On aurait pas du …**

**-Ca l'a aidé au moins … Fait une voix près de Prue.**

**-ELISABETH ! s'écrit Mylène.**

L'esprit de la femme est sortit du corps de Prue. C'est une jolie femme à la beauté de marbre, habillée comme une ninjas, possédant un bandeau frontal sans aucune marque. Elle a des longs cheveux blonds, arrivant jusqu'au creux de son dos. Elle ouvre les yeux, la couleur rouge marron. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un esprit sort ainsi de Prue pour faire face aux autres :

**-Prue … Hime …**

Elisabeth se met à genoux face à la blonde :

**-Vous avez réussit. Même si cela me déplaît … Je me dois de vous dire, que je suis à votre entièrement disposition ainsi que mes pouvoirs de la terre. Maitre … Donnez moi vos ordres. Si vous voulez que j'en parle … Que je le dise … Face à eux … **

**-Non ! Laisse ça … Eli-san …**

**-Appelez moi, Eli, master. Il serait bon de tout expliquer … Tout est ma faute. A cause de ça vous avez des comptes à rendre !**

**-Mais non, Eli …**

**-ELISABETH ! hurle Mylène en se jetant sur l'esprit. C'EST TOI ! TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE !**

**-Ce sont les anciens … Tu n'as qu'à leur demander …**

**-Une épreuve demandée du ciel …**

**-Hum … Ca lui donne maintenant l'assurance qui lui manque ! Lâche moi maintenant, Mylène !**

Mylène relâche l'esprit en soupirant longuement. Et Prue qui ne voulait pas que ça se sache …

**-Une épreuve … souffle Itachi, sombre.**

**-Mais j'ai eu des sentiments ! Ce n'était rien à voir avec elle ! JE L'AI VOULU ! C'ETAIT MOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! Itachi …**

**-Oui ?**

**-Pardonne moi … Ce n'est pas aussi fort … que …**

**-Que qui ?**

**-Pardonne moi, il n'aura que ça entre nous … Pardonne moi …**

**-Je comprends. Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois … Je m'en souviendrais toujours.**

Prue rougit violemment, mal à l'aise :

**-Je … Baka ! Tu … Tu me rends vraiment mal à l'aise ! Je …**

Itachi pose sa main sur le crâne de Prue et le frotte doucement :

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas … Je ne t'en veux pas. Sois heureuse … Avec celui que tu aimeras. J'en serais jaloux bien sûr ! Mais au fait, qu'ai-je que je racontes … Je peux toujours te draguer pour que tu m'aimes enfin plus fort !**

**-Hé !**

**-Il.n' . … Itachi …**

**-My... Mylène … **

**-PERVERS ET PEDOPHILE !**

Et hop un jet d'eau puissant l'envoie valser vers le ciel sous les rires de tout le monde sauf Prue :

**-Marraine !**

**-Et toi … TU ES PUNIS !**

**-NANI ?**

**-Tu exagères Mylène … fait Tsunade, espiègle. Au fait, tu avais quel âge quand tu l'as fait, toi ?**

Mylène s'étrangle :

**-Mais … Mais rien à voir !**

**-Mais si … ! **

**-Mais non ! Je l'ai prévenu …**

**-Toi aussi … Et tu l'as fait avant tes dix-huit ans …**

**-Je … Je … BON OK ! Je passe l'éponge ! Mais pas de gosses avant tes 21 ans !**

**-Des … Des gosses ? Fait Prue, effrayée. Non, non, rassures-toi …**

**-Il y a intérêt !**

**-Hum ...**

Mylène repart, encore ultra énervée suivit de Shizune et Tsunade qui rient de leur amie. Prue soupire mais pas longtemps, elle se tourne vers les autres qui la regardent tous étrangement. Kaïro décroise les bras et se détourne pour s'en aller. Prue lève la main vers lui et se mord la lèvre inférieure :

**-Kaïro …**

**-Oh laisses, il est juste très jaloux et dégoûté. Fait Sakura en pressant l'épaule de Prue.**

La blonde fronce les sourcils. Finalement, les élèves reprennent leur activité avant d'aller manger. Prue souffle longuement. Elle suit sa soeur vers le réfectoire mais une main se pose sur son épaule :

**-Prue ?**

**-Riyu ?**

**-J'ai à te parler.**

**-Maintenant ?**

**-Mangeons et après on ira dans un endroit tranquille, s'il te plaît …**

**-D'a... d'accord.**

**-Merci.**

Le coeur de Prue se sert, elle ravale sa salive en rejoignant les autres dans la cantine. La tension est un peu lourde surtout quand elle croise certains regards. Mais contre tout attente, aucunes filles ne la regardent bizarrement. Sauf cette crétine de Audy … Cependant, elle se met à rire au passage de la princesse.

**-Ne demandons pas à cette gourde de faire partir du club … Elle ferait tâche. Et puis, elle fait plutôt partie du club d'Itachi le pervers …**

Prue se stoppe, serrant les poings, sous sa rage, son plateau s'envole et atterrit sur la tronche de la commère. Le silence se fait dans la salle. On entend quelqu'un tousser faussement. Kaï ne se lève pas mais les fixe froidement :

**-Tu te venge de la soirée Sun Light ou elle a dit qu'elle …**

**-Elle te dit ta gueule et tu te tais. Fait la voix brutale d'Elisabeth.**

Elle est derrière lui … Prue ouvrit des grands yeux. L'esprit passe un poignard sous la gorge du jeune homme qui se fige.

**-Eli !**

Paniquée, la blonde, en une fraction de secondes, arrive près de l'esprit, main serrée sur la lame du poignard. Le sang coule sur la table sous le regard horrifié de Kaï qui ne dit plus rien.

**-Master !**

**-Eli …**

**-Vous saignez !**

**-ELI !**

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de la blonde qui en a marre :

**-Ca finit … Toujours comme ça … J'ai la poisse ou quoi ?**

**-Master …**

**-Arrête avec tes masters, Eli ! Ce n'est pas sincère ! Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Kaï ? Dis moi ! **

Le visage d'Elisabeth s'assombrit. Elle retire le poignard, arrachant encore plus la peau de Prue qui n'avait pas encore enlevé sa main. Le sang éclabousse la table et le plateau repas. Kakashi approche, s'inquiétant :

**-Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ? La nouvelle est passée ! On sait à présent ! Prue … Tu es blessée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe … ?**

**-J'aimerais bien savoir aussi … soupire Prue, fatiguée. Eli … Si tu veux te battre … Dis le !**

Prue saute en un éclair face à Elisabeth qui s'apprêtait à partir.

**-Prue ! Ne te bats pas ! Crit Sakura, effrayée.**

**-Sakura, laisse moi ! Eli ! Arrête la comédie, maintenant … Sois franche, bordel !**

**-Gamine …**

**-Ca … Je préfère …**

**-Masochiste …**

Le sourire de Prue s'agrandit, levant sa main d'où la plaie se referme toute seule.

**-Petit vampire d'opérette, crois tu être en mesure de me battre …**

**-Pour savoir la vérité, je serais prête à tout utiliser …**

**-Prue !**

**-Sakura … Restes en dehors de ça.**

**-Je vous interdit de vous battre !**

**-Kakashi ! Laisse moi régler ça !**

**-Mademoiselle Delcamps ! Fait la voix d'Asuma derrière elle. Vous êtes dans la cantine et on a encore le droit de vous poser des limites …**

Prue sert son poing, reprenant son calme. Audy se lève, minaudant près du surveillant en chef :

**-Elle m'a lancé son plateau ! Qu'on la punisse !**

**-Miss Fyn, allez vous nettoyer les dégâts …**

**-Mais …**

**-On s'en occupe.**

**-Bien … Béa !**

**-Hum …**

La brune suit la blonde hors de la salle. Prue se tourne à moitié vers Asuma :

**-Eli a faillit tuer Kaï … Je me suis emporté contre elle car elle me cache quelque chose. Si je n'ai plus le droit d'intervenir sur mes esprits …**

**-Gamine … Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Et si tu veux la vérité … Demande à ta double personnalité. Vu qu'elle est devenue ta nouvelle amie. Tu peux parler de sincérité. Si tu l'écoutes … Tu n'as plus besoin de nous !**

**-Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté !**

**-Si ! Sinon, elle n'aurait pas prit autant de place en toi ! Elle m'insupporte ! Et toi aussi … Tu ne changeras jamais pour moi … Tu seras éternellement une gamine. Tu dis t'assumer ? Non. Tu te préoccupes trop du regard des gens et de ce qu'ils diraient … **

Elle inspire fortement, rangeant son poignard dans son fourreau au creux de son dos.

**-A chaque fois, c'est la même chose … Poisse ou pas poisse … Tu attires toujours l'attention sur toi. C'est toujours et encore la même chose avec toi. Ca n'arrive qu'à toi …**

**-Où tu vas ?**

**-Ca ne te concerne pas …**

**-Si ! Tu es un de mes esprits !**

**-Tant qu'elle sera en toi et que tu ne l'auras pas éliminé … Je ne reviendrais pas.**

**-Attends ! **

Elisabeth rejoint la sortie …

**-Non, j'ai … J'ai besoin de toi ! Malgré ce que je dis … C'est vrai … Tout va de travers … Avec moi … Sans que j'y fasse quoique soit contre ça … Mais je t'en prie, restes … Je changerais ! Dis moi … tout …**

L'esprit soupire :

**-Parle lui … A ta double personnalité. Vois pourquoi elle a tant de haine … Et trouves une solution. Dès que tu as réussi … Je serais de retour. Sur ce, bon courage … **

Elle sourit vaguement avant de disparaître. Prue s'écroule à genoux au sol, anéantie. Elle voudrait tellement que ce soit un cauchemar. Mais elle doit se faire à la réalité … Elle n'a pas de chance que tout se sache très vite quand il s'agit d'elle. C'est une double poisse sur les épaules … Les esprits se calmeront-ils par la suite … ?

**-Je suis désolé, miss Delcamps. Mais je vais devoir vous coller …**

Elle ne dit rien, trop effondrée pour répliquer. La journée a très mal commencé …

La suite du repas de midi c'est mieux passé. Les esprits semblent s'être calmé. Prue a pu mangé tranquillement. Enfin, ce qu'elle a pu mangé. Car l'appétit lui a manqué. Dehors, elle s'étire soupirant longuement. Elle doit se faire à l'idée que tout le monde le sait. Et elle doit s'en foutre comme elle l'a dit. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Sentant cette pression, elle sursaute brusquement, se tournant vers l'auteur de l'acte.

**-Riyu … **

**-Hé ben, pourquoi es-tu autant sur tes gardes ?**

**-Euh … pour … Rien …**

**-Ha … Bon viens, trouvons un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes … **

**-Et Adeline ?**

**-Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle entende. S'il te plaît … Je lui dirais seulement ce qu'elle peut entendre.**

**-Bien …**

**-Avec moi, ne prends pas de pincettes.**

Prue, les lèvres pincées, est embêtée. Elle hoche la tête et suit la jeune fille au fond de la cour, derrière le gymnase. Elles n'ont croisé que Kyo qui ne semble pas touché par ce qui s'est passé. Il les a salué, gentiment avant de les laisser tranquille, comprenant qu'elles veulent parler. Prue raconte à Riyu ce qu'elle avait aussi dit à Mylène tout à l'heure. La brune affiche un regard tellement triste que la blonde ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Riyu …**

Un flash éclate et elles se détachent, se demandant quoi. Elle voit Audy sourire en baissant son appareil photo.

**-Prue ne s'attaque pas qu'aux garçons … Mais aux filles !**

Béa ne se retient pas de rire, mesquine. Riyu fronce les sourcils. Mais merde, elles peuvent laisser la blonde tranquille. Comme quoi, elle comprend sa rivale d'en avoir marre. Elle ne peut pas faire un truc sans que ça passe de travers aux autres. Bon ok, avec Itachi s'était vraiment quelque chose que Prue a fait, donc véritable. Mais elle a bien droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, bon sang ! Et aussi, à chaque fois, elle a la poisse que ça se sait et que ça passe mal … alors que d'autres, on s'en foutrait carrément.

**-Ho, la teigne, donne moi cet appareil …**

Audy fait une sale trogne à l'annonce « la teigne » :

**-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la teigne ? Tu peux toujours courir pour l'avoir !**

Elle commence à courir mais elle se prend les pieds dans un ballon de foot qui traîne là. Bastien arrive en courant pour s'excuser, récupérant la balle. Il sourit, un peu rouge, à Prue et Riyu puis il repart remettre en jeu le ballon. La blonde le suit du regard et son coeur se fige en voyant Kaïro et Kaï la regarder. Cette fois pas aussi glacial, mais un peu froid. Cette histoire sera vite oublié, peut-être … Enfin, à moitié. En même temps, se taper son prof d'Italien, ce n'est pas si courant que ça et c'est une chose qui ne se fait pas. La main de Riyu se pose une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule de la blonde :

**-Merci, Prue.**

**-Mais de quoi ?**

**-D'être présente.**

**-Ha ?**

**-Je vais m'occuper de cette teigne. Il paraît qu'elle fait partie du journal de l'académie qui a été créé récemment … Je veux pas qu'on dise encore n'importe quoi sur ton compte. Tu en as déjà payé les frais, je crois.**

Prue, étonnée, fixe son amie essayer de rattraper Audy et sa bande qui courent comme des lapins vers le hall pour être protéger des surveillants, sans nul doute possible.

L'après-midi, monsieur Dickenson prend le micro à la récréation. Les élèves se rapprochent, surprit que le directeur prenne de son temps pour annoncer quelque chose. La peur se lit sur certains visages. Il devait se passer quelque de grave … Et finalement, non. Car il annonce une bonne nouvelle :

**-Bonjour à tous, chers élèves. A l'inverse de la Saint-Valentin où une petite soirée avait organisé par les élèves dans la salle commune, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour la Day White. **

Les regards se croisent, joyeux et intrigués. Le directeur a un large sourire. Il savait que cette annonce remettrait un peu plus de joie aux élèves après les derniers événements. Il explique vaguement ce qu'il désire des élèves. Ils peuvent aider à l'organisation, encadré par un surveillant. Plusieurs groupes sont formés. Certains s'occuperont de la décoration du gymnase, d'autres la nourriture, et encore d'autres la musique. Pas d'alcool bien entendu a précisé monsieur Dickenson, sérieux. Il n'aura pas que les élèves de l'académie au bal. Ceux du lycée et aussi du collège. Et également d'autres personnes hors de l'école. Comme par exemple Kaïba ou encore Nicky. Pour Seto, Prue n'est pas très heureuse de ce fait, ce dernier va prendre plus mal la nouvelle. Si on lui dit … Et elle sent que que certaines personnes ne vont pas se déranger pour le faire !

Les élèves sont en ébullition. Tous s'activent dans les groupes formés pour l'organisation du bal. Qui dit bal, dit cavalier/ière. Alors, c'est la chasse aux cavaliers et cavalières. Les garçons et les filles imaginent déjà l'ambiance du bal … Mais de manières différentes. Cependant, qu'ils calment leurs ardeurs, pour les garçons en tout cas, car les surveillants veilleront aux grains … Et les petits monstres vont déchanter. Marcy vient proposer des cours de danses pour certains et certaines qui sauraient pas danser. Car un bal, c'est un événement où on danse. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier … Et c'est sûr, il y a en a une bonne moitié qui danse comme des pieds … Aucuns noms seront cités … On verra à la suite.

Le lendemain matin, Marcy rassemble tous les élèves, désireux d'apprendre à danser, dans le gymnase. Et à voir, c'est tout le monde. Mais c'est parce que Mylène a menacé tout ce beau monde. On fait un bal c'est pas pour rien, avait-elle déclaré la veille pendant le dîner. Et Prue avait soupiré d'avance à tout ce remue-ménage mais au moins elle échappait au cours ! C'est le principal, malgré tout … C'est demain le soir du bal. La décoration est presque prête, les préparatifs sont presque achevés. Les élèves n'ont plus qu'à bien apprendre à danser car Mylène allait les tuer sur place demain … Elle a invité des personnalités célèbres de différentes planètes. Ils n'ont pas à lui foutre la honte, ces idiots d'élèves …

Marcy façonne les couples, avec parfois quelques désaccords majeurs. Effectivement, elle ne met pas les bonnes personnes ensembles … Au final, les élèves se débrouillent pour trouver un ou une partenaire. Prue ne semble pas la seule à avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour danser. Riyu soupire fortement ainsi qu'Ayumi et Sky … Enervée Mylène y met son grain de sel, plaçant les personnes restantes par deux … Et finit par comprendre qu'il ne restait que Prue, Kaï, Shikamaru, Kaïro et Audy. Kaï prend peur en voyant le sourire de sa fan girl et il accourt derrière la princesse. Son frère le pousse de son « terrain » soi-disant et Shikamaru soupire blasé. Mylène a un sourire affreux aux lèvres. Elle a une idée sublime en tête ! Elle colle Audy à Kaï sans ménagement. Ce dernier, répugné, supplie presque qu'on le tue pour éviter l'horreur. Mylène continue son idée en fourrant Shikamaru et Kaïro ensemble. Tout le monde a des grands yeux. La jeune femme en rit, amusée …

**-Et moi ?**

Prue au milieu de tous ses couples, croise les bras, pas du tout amusée. Mylène se tourne vers elle, se frottant les mains, sournoise.

**-Toi ? Je t'ai prévu un gentleman qui a ton âge, et donc qui n'est pas pervers ni pédophile. Il te conviendra amplement !**

**-Qui ?**

Prue voit l'horreur débouler en voyant Mylène ouvrir la porte d'un des vestiaires du gymnase. Horrifiée, Prue voit arriver un joli roux qui remet en place son nœud de cravate. Le cœur de la blonde se stoppe brusquement, se souvenant qui il est. Que fait-il là lui ? Lentement, il lève les yeux vers la jeune fille qui est rouge d'un coup.

**-Day ?**

**-Prue … **

Elle manque de chuter mais se retient avec mal. Elle se reprend sous les yeux curieux de tous. Le roux approche lentement vers la blonde, trop lentement, comme si ce qu'il allait faire, est déjà insupportable. Il la regarde pourtant dans les yeux. Leurs regards se croisent et pas un ne dévie. Mylène a gagné encore une fois. En fourrant dans les pattes de sa filleule, ce genre de type. Et le pire c'est que Prue en pinçait pour lui et en pince toujours malheureusement … Elle inspire, claquant sa langue.

**-Bon, on commence ?**

Day esquisse un sourire sous la réaction de la blonde. Éternellement la même … Si Mylène ne l'avait pas menacé de venir, il ne serait pas venu … Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Il pose une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille et joint son autre main à la main droite féminine. Il se colle à la demoiselle qui sort de sa stupeur, offusquée :

**-Je vois que tu as cédé aux caprices de ma marraine ?**

**-Hé oui … Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter tant que ça …**

**-Il y a de quoi …**

**-Je peux bien te servir de cavalier … Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dois bien quelque chose en retour, non ?**

Elle ne réplique pas, assommée par tout ça. Elle se colle à lui pendant que Marcy peut enfin mettre en route la musique. La tête de Prue se pose sur l'épaule de son cavalier, respirant la douce odeur qui se dégage du cou dévoilé. Elle essaie de ne pas avoir trop envie de le mordre. Ca ne le ferait pas du tout … Les couples commencent à danser. Certains, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Ils se marchent sur les pieds … Pas tous mais la moitié. Naruto n'arrête pas d'écraser les pauvres pieds d'Hinata qui ne dit rien, trop gentille. Kyo, c'est la même chose avec Torhu … Marcy passe parmi les couples et les aide à rectifier le tir.

Pour Kaïro et Shikamaru, c'est hilarant. Ils ont un écart énorme entre eux, ce qui vaut une sale remarque de Mylène, les forçant à se coller davantage. Et pour Kaï et Audy … Celle-ci en profite. Elle ne cesse de le tripoter de part et d'autres de son corps d'Apollon … Le pauvre.

Sasuke a du mal à faire danser Sakura qui marche de temps en temps sur les pieds du beau brun, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir digne d'un Uchiha … Elle fond littéralement sous un tel regard.

Prue, elle, est emportée par la valse. Day arrive à lui faire faire les bons pas, il réussit à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Pour une princesse, elle n'était pas si dégourdit que ça, en valse … Mais avec lui, elle trouve la bonne mesure, allant au même rythme que lui. Elle aimerait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. C'est si doux, si agréable … Il danse à merveille … Ils dansent à merveille, plutôt. Ils s'accordent malgré leur différence de caractère.

Mais la musique se finit, arrêtant tout le monde. Certains sont soulagés … Day se stoppe, repoussant doucement la blonde qui se réveille de sa transe :

**-C'est finit, réveille-toi.**

**-Oui, bon ok ! Pas la peine d'être aussi rustre ! **

Il eut un sourire mesquin en remarquant le regard haineux de deux voire trois garçons sur lui. Il s'approche à nouveau de la blonde et l'embrasse devant eux avant de s'écarter et de s'en aller. Il laisse Prue dans un état quasi loufoque et derrière elle, les trois garçons enragent envers Day … Ont-ils oublié quelque chose ? C'est bizarre mais ça ne les a pas totalement repoussé ce qu'elle avait fait avec Itachi …

Le reste de la matinée se passe rapidement en cours de danse. A midi, ils ont droit à un pique-nique dans le gymnase. L'ambiance semble enfantine et pleine de vie. Des rires éclatent de chaque côté. Et dire qu'il y a deux semaines et demi, ils étaient dans le même bâtiment, blessés pour quelques uns, en pleine confusion et panique. Aujourd'hui, cela semble loin vu les discussions. Toutes tournent sur le bal. Les demandes fusent à nouveau. Et bien sûr, les principaux couples seront de la fête ensemble. D'autres essayent de former des pseudos couples … Kiba drague Temari pour l'avoir en cavalière. Celle-ci fixe Shikamaru qui est à quelques mètres d'elle, mangeant avec Chojî et Ino. Le regard de la ninja du sable se fait triste un moment, avant de se secouer. Elle accepte la proposition du maître chien qui tout content, éclate sa joie face à Shino qui est totalement indifférent de la nouvelle …

**-Et toi, Shino ? Faudrait penser à une cavalière … fait gentiment Temari en souriant.**

Le jeune homme lève un regard vers la jeune fille qui prend peur sur le coups, l'air gêné.

**-Shino n'a pas très envie de ce bal … répond timidement Hinata à côté de Naruto.**

**-Vous serez à deux, j'imagine. Sourit Temari à la timide jeune fille.**

Hinata rougit en hochant juste la tête. Shino prend enfin la parole :

**-Je voudrais bien proposer à Prue.**

**-Quoi ? **

Le maître chien fait une sale tête puis se met à rire. Shino le prend mal :

**-Tous les garçons doivent être en froid avec ce qu'elle a fait avec Itachi, alors pas un ne voudra lui demander …**

**-Tss … Malgré ça, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera tranquille. Rétorque Kiba, embêté pour son ami. Kaï, Shikamaru et Kaïro sont en kiff sur elle … Et ce n'est pas tout ! Ce Dimitrov et Bastien aussi !**

**-Ca va, Temari-san ? Demande Hinata, inquiète devant le regard vague de la blonde à quatre couettes.**

**-Euh quoi ?**

Prise avec un tel regard, elle se sent gênée. Hinata n'insiste pas. Elle sait ce qui ne va pas. Kiba a parlé de Shikamaru, c'est l'ex de Temari. Maintenant, il est amoureux de Prue …

**-Hé, vous savez qui c'était ce gars qui a dansé avec Prue ? Pose Kiba, curieux.**

**-Aucune idée. Répond Shino, lui aussi intrigué. C'est Mylène qui l'a choisit …**

**-Tout ce que choisis cette femme pour Prue, est soit-disant bon … fait Temari, songeuse. Ce gars ne doit pas être un garçon normal …**

**-Un gay ? **

Ils se tournent tous vers la pauvre Hinata qui rougit. Naruto a l'air bizarre, il n'a encore rien dit, il semble réfléchir très profondément.

**-Naruto ! Fait Kiba, offusqué. Dis quelque chose, merde. D'habitude, tu occupes toute la conversation …**

**-Raison de plus pour le laisser dans son intense réflexion ! Rit Temari, amusée.**

**-Tout à fait … admet aussi Shino, sérieux.**

Naruto continue de réfléchir, à quoi, on ne sait pas trop. Prue, un peu plus loin, le fixe bizarrement. Ca ne donne jamais rien de bon lorsqu'il réfléchit autant comme ça. Il prépare quelque chose, c'est sûr et certain …

**-Prue ! S'exclame Sakura, impatiente. Dis nous qui est ce mec !**

**-Saki a raison, Prue ! Tonne Ayumi, furieuse. On veut savoir !**

La blonde inspire fortement, lassée. Heureusement, Musa intervient en prenant un micro que lui tend Iruka.

**-Hey les amis ! Je voudrais avoir vos avis pour les musiques du bal, voir vos goûts musicaux pour satisfaire tout le monde ! Alors j'attends vos avis ! Je viendrais parmi vous pour vous demander, si vous n'avez guère d'idées sur le coups, je reviendrais après, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

Elle redonne le micro, souriante avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe des filles. Stella est la première à proposer un style de chanson qui font rire les autres filles autour d'elle. Cependant, Mylène arrive et veut mettre un frein pour ce genre de musique. Prue se lève :

**-C'est quoi comme genre ? Qu'on soit un peu dans la confidence là, bordel !**

Stella se lève aussi, en fixant sa soeur, très motivée :

**-Des musiques très caliente !**

Prue fait une sale tête.

**-Le genre de chanson sur lequel on s'éclate pour danser ! Vamos à la playa, A l'horizontal … Ce qui fait bouger sensuellement …**

**-Non, c'est non ! Grogne Mylène, pas d'accord du tout.**

**-Mylène … **

**-Prue, c'est non ! Des valses et c'est tout !**

**-Quel registre, ça va être d'un mortel ! Tonnent quelques filles et surtout garçons.**

Sous les influences des élèves, Mylène finit par abdiquer. Elle s'éloigne, mécontente. Elle mettra des freins si c'est trop « hot » demain soir … Musa continue de récolter les genres de musique … Arrivée au groupe où est Hinata … Celle-ci devient rouge sous une demande spéciale. Elle est obligée de le chuchoter à Musa qui sourit en faisant un clin d'oeil. A côté, Naruto fixe ça d'un drôle d'oeil, fort intéressé. Mais sa petite amie ne veut pas lui dire … Vexé comme un pou, il souffle sur le côté, telle une trompette, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, comme un gros bébé à qui on aurait refuser quelque chose …

Musa approche Prue et son petit groupe. La blonde a le regard baissé au sol. Elle a une chanson en tête mais hésite fortement. Son regard dévie vers Kaï, Kaïro, Shikamaru et Bastien. Elle souffle discrètement mais malgré ça, cela n'échappe pas à Ayumi qui comprend. Elle passe son bras derrière son amie, attrapant le bras de Musa qui allait repartir :

**-Attends, il y a Prue qui a une chanson en tête !**

**-Vraiment ? Laquelle ?**

**-Si tu pouvais la passer ça serait gentil pour elle ! Fait Sakura, sachant très bien de quelle chanson il s'agit. **

**-D'accord … Mais c'est laquelle ?**

Prue rougit un peu :

**-Si près.**

**-Si près ? C'est le titre ?**

**-Mais oui tu sais Musa, dans le film là ! S'exclame Sakura, amusée. On en parlait la dernière fois !**

**-Ha oui, je m'en souviens ! C'est très romantique comme chanson, ma Prue !**

Musa tapote l'épaule de la blonde pour la taquiner avant de se redresser pour s'en aller. La collecte est finit. Chacun ont des goûts différents, c'est amusant, se dit Musa en retournant à son matériel de DJ au fond de la salle. Avec tous ces avis, elle pourra faire plusieurs playlists et ainsi elle pourra profiter elle aussi de la soirée en laissant tourner les musiques …

Le pique-nique se finit sur les essais de musiques de Musa. Le groupe s'occupant de la nourriture, installe les tables pas loin de la jeune fille. Ino gueule sur Chojî qui veut manger ce qu'ils ont mit de côté pour le bal. Shikamaru soupire devant la scène, se posant dans un coin, se faisant discret, pas envie de bosser … C'est le bonheur de ne pas avoir cours ! Il laisse son regard vagabonder sur la salle. Tout le monde semble activer contrairement à lui. Même Prue de l'autre côté, aide à la décoration. Ce sera tout d'or et d'argent, avec un peu de violet pour rappeler l'académie. Ce n'est pas trop niais, c'est neutre. Il aurait cru qu' « elles » auraient mit du rose partout et du rouge aussi. Et puis qu'il aurait des tonnes de coeurs. Là il n'en a juste un énorme en bleu et gris au-dessus des tables pour rappeler la Saint-Valentin … La Day White … On offrait un cadeau en remerciement de ce qu'on avait reçu lors de la Saint-Valentin. Généralement, c'est les filles qui offrent le plus souvent à le 14 février et le 14 mars, c'est aux garçons de faire de même. Ils ne sont pas obligé d'offrir des chocolats mais bien autres choses de symbolique … Il se rappelle que Prue ne lui a rien offert … Elle n'est pas trop pour ses fêtes niaises à souhait.

En pensant à la blonde, celle-ci a du mal à accrocher les ballons dans le coin qu'on lui a donné à faire. Elle redescend lentement de son échelle, en soupirant longuement, fatiguée. Elle se redresse en voyant arriver Kaï vers elle. Elle essaie de fuir mais il la rattrape par le poignet :

**-Quoi ? Fait-elle, paniquée.**

**-Ho calme toi ! Je te vois galérer … Je viens d'aider.**

**-Pas besoin de ton aide !**

**-Vraiment ? Ha oui, demande donc plutôt à Itachi …**

**-Oui, t'as raison, lui, il est plus gentil que toi …**

**-Et plus bon …**

**-Comment savoir si il est plus bon que toi ? Espèce d'idiot !**

**-C'est vrai … Viens dans les toilettes, on va tester …**

Il se prend une gifle monumental. Il voit qu'il a été trop loin.

**-Désolé …**

**-Moi pas ! Si tu n'admets pas ce que j'ai fait, hé bien, je n'en rien à battre !**

**-Attends … C'est pour toi.**

Elle le regarde, intriguée. Il lui tend un paquet avec un joli emballage cadeau d'un gris argenté. Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre ni même prendre l'objet.

**-Pour moi ? Et pour quel événement ?**

**-C'est la Day White non ? C'est pour les chocolats que tu m'as offert …**

**-Ha … **

Un silence plane, étrange.

**-Et c'est à ce moment précis, que je suis sensée dire « merci » et t'embrasser sur la joue comme de simples amis ?**

Elle se tait, lui, ne dit rien. Le silence devient gênant pour les deux. Ils se rappellent les paroles du Sun Light café quelques semaines plus tôt … Prue se racle la gorge, inspirant profondément :

**-Ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là, c'est du Elisabeth. Pas moi.**

**-Vraiment ?**

Elle le fixe enfin dans les yeux, mal à l'aise. Les lèvres du jeune homme appellent les siennes mais elle se retient. Elle dévie le regard, rougissant :

**-Je … La moitié des paroles étaient cependant vraies. Je … J'en pinçais pour toi.**

L'imparfait fait afficher une jolie grimace au garçon qui la laisse parler.

**-Tu … Tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre fois. Je te dois une fière chandelle.**

**-Tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie, et ce plusieurs fois.**

**-Merci … Je ne déteste pas … C'est Elisabeth qui me l'a fait dire. Tu as droit d'embrasser qui tu veux, comme moi j'ai le droit de mon côté de faire ce que je veux. Nous sommes liés en rien …**

**-Si notre destin nous lie.**

**-Je ne crois pas trop au destin. La vie est fait plus de hasard que de chemins tracés depuis des décennies … Bon, tout ça pour dire …**

Elle expire, commençant à avoir mal à la tête.

**-Si tu veux de moi en amie, je ne dirais pas non. Je m'excuse pour la crise que j'ai faite et je comprend celle que tu as eu … Enfin un peu … **

**-Je m'excuse aussi de mon comportement. J'ai été trop loin. Je ne peux m'empêcher … J'ai été … Déçu, c'est tout. Et tu as raison tu as droit de faire ce que tu veux ! On ne sort pas ensemble … Mais tout le monde a finit par le croire …**

Il fixe autour d'eux. Quelques regards en leur direction, surtout celui de Shikamaru qui affiche une sale tête. Si Kaï donne un cadeau à Prue … Le fainéant ouvre de grands yeux. La blonde le voit et s'inquiète. Bordel …

**-Tu aurais pu offrir ton cadeau discrètement !**

**-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu te fichais de ce que les autres diraient ?**

**-Ha ! Oui bon … Mais là n'est pas la question …**

**-Si dans un sens … Bon ! Mylène nous regarde froidement ! Dépêche toi d'ouvrir ton cadeau avant qu'elle ne débarque !**

**-Bon ok ! Calme …**

Elle se pince les lèvres et se décide enfin à ouvrir fébrilement le cadeau. Elle évite de déchirer le joli emballage, dévoilant un écrin de couleur rouge sang. Elle prend peur, ne voulant pas l'ouvrir. Bon, ça n'a pas la taille d'un écrin pouvant contenir une bague. Sous le regard insistant du jeune homme, elle ouvre la boîte, stressée. Son coeur se bloque dans sa poitrine …

**-Kaï …**

**-Je te la rends. Et si on ne peut qu'être amis, alors soyons amis.**

**-Kaï …**

**-Sois ma cavalière, demain soir. A moins que tu as déjà quelqu'un …**

**-Je … J'ai personne. Mais …**

**-Tu ne veux pas …**

**-Je ne sais pas plutôt … Si je tiens à aller au bal.**

Kaï inspire, prenant le collier dans ses mains et passe derrière Prue pour lui mettre, relevant avant les cheveux blonds. Rouge, elle le laisse faire. Elle a mentit. Elle en pince toujours pour lui … Elle l'aime. Mais de peur de souffrir, elle se refuse à lui dire. Le coeur battant, elle sent la main de Kaï frôler son cou. Elle sent également le souffle du garçon sur elle.

**-Portes la avec ta robe pour le bal … Elle ira certainement bien avec. **

**-Comment peux-tu savoir quelle robe je porterais ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je devine … **

**-Et puis je ne viendrais peut-être pas au bal …**

**-Viens, s'il te plaît … Et accorde moi une danse à ce moment-là.**

**-Kaï …**

Elle se tourne vers lui, toujours aussi rouge. La chanson qu'elle avait donné à Musa … Celle où la blonde rêve de danser dessus avec Kaï. Elle hésite. Elle croise les regards de Kaïro et de Shikamaru … Mais son coeur est et sera éternellement à Kaï.

**-J'accepte d'être ta cavalière et je viendrais au bal.**

Le jeune homme n'en revient pas, ouvrant de grands yeux.

**-Et puis, tu es le seul jusqu'à maintenant qui a osé me le demander. Et tu t'es excusé, je te pardonne.**

Il sourit. Il faillit la prendre dans ses bras mais il se retient. Mylène l'a vu et le tue sauvagement du regard. Prue rit, posant sa main sur la joue de Kaï :

**-Au moins maintenant, nous avons un lien. Avant, tu ne savais pas ce qu'on pourrait être, tu t'en souviens ? Je t'avais alors demandé ce que je pourrais être pour toi … Juste une être de lumières …**

**-Amis. Maintenant, nous le sommes.**

**-Oui … Bon, je dois finir …**

**-Je vais t'aider !**

**-Ok … Merci.**

Et comme dit, il l'aide à mettre les ballons sur le pan de mur qu'elle a à faire … Sous des regards plus que haineux. C'est devenu une habitude à présent …

En fin de journée, ils stoppent ce qu'ils faisaient et partent dîner à la cantine. Kaïro intercepte Prue, l'air furieux :

**-Tu te tape Itachi et maintenant, tu essaies de te faire Kaï ?**

Tout comme son adorable frère, il se mange la plus magnifique des baffes. Ce qui le remet sur le droit chemin en quelque sorte. Son regard devient triste.

**-Excuse-moi … Je m'étais promit de me calmer. Mais tu vois, te voir avec lui …**

**-Et savoir pour Itachi et moi …**

**-Pardonne moi … Je ne sais plus où j'ai la tête. Je t'aime, Prue …**

La déclaration ne donne plus aucun choc chez Prue. Elle le savait bien et il lui avait déjà dit ...

**-Je sais. Je t'aime bien, Kaïro … Ce n'est pas pour vous faire de la peine ce que j'ai fait. En aucun cas, je l'ai fait en pensant mal.**

**-Tu as droit de faire ce que bon te semble. Tu es libre.**

**-Ho Kaïro …**

Elle le prend dans ses bras, attristée.

**-Tu es mon meilleur ami. Pardonne moi d'avoir cru être amoureuse de toi … Tu lui ressembles tellement …**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas … Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. **

**-Je ne veux en aucun cas vous brisez le coeur …**

**-Tu n'as rien fait pour en arriver là. On a cru aussi tellement de choses … Parce qu'on a des sentiments forts pour toi … Sans se dire que toi aussi, tu pouvais aimer quelqu'un … Autre que nous.**

Prue inspire l'odeur agréable du parfum de son ami, se rassurant par cette occasion.

**-Notre relation a toujours été ambigüe …**

**-Et ?**

La blonde sent qu'elle ne va pas aimer le reste :

**-Et ça peut toujours durer …**

**-Je ne te comprends pas là … ha oui ok … Idiot.**

**-Roh …**

**-Tu n'as pu l'air de prendre mal le fait que …**

**-On oublie tout !**

Il s'écarte tout sourire. Elle se rappelle du noël et du nouvel an … Quel pervers. Il ne lâchera pas. Comme Itachi aussi … C'est bizarre, on ne le croise plus celui-là … Toujours sur Saturne après l'envoi par la massue de Mylène ? Sûrement …

**-Avec les mecs, c'est toujours la même chose ! S'écrit Ayumi dans le dortoir de Prue où Sakura, Hinata et elle ont élus domicile pour la soirée. Quand c'est eux, on doit pas crier au scandale mais une fille oui ! Franchement ! J'en connais des mecs qui tournent sur plusieurs filles en même temps, brin ! Nous aussi on a droit de faire pareil …**

**-Ils sont plus discret que nous … souffle Sakura, crevée de sa journée.**

**-Hé non, pas tous et on en fait jamais tout un plat … Hé regarde Tala Ivanov … Il s'en fait pas ! Il a essayé de me draguer alors que je savais qu'il avait déjà essayer de draguer Adelaïde et sa soeur … **

**-Tala ? S'étonne Prue, s'étranglant avec le peu de jus de fruit qu'elle avait bu.**

**-Hé oui ! Alors c'est tous des machos et des sexistes ! Prue ! Tu as droit de tous les draguer en même temps et si un seul dit quelque chose, je lui dirais mes quatre vérités !**

**-Ils te diront que tu es le sexe faible … fait Sakura, s'écroulant sur le lit de Prue, naze.**

**-Quoi ? Ils vont voir si je suis le sexe faible ! Ils vont s'en prendre plein la gueule …**

**-Tout ce que tu auras gagné, c'est de les avoir fait fuir …**

**-Saki … Ne me dis pas que tu les défends ?**

**-Non, je dis juste ce qui se passera, c'est tout …**

**-Sur ce point, Saki a pas tort ! Sourit Prue, amusée de la tournure de la discussion.**

**-Prue …**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles quittent la chambre laissant l'occupante des lieux seule. Étendue sur le lit, sur le dos, elle laisse son regard planer sur le plafond immaculé. Sa respiration semble apaisée. Elle est sur le point de s'endormir avec la lumière encore ouverte. Quelques minutes passent, s'écoulant comme du sable dans un sablier. Un vent frais réveille la jeune fille qui ouvre les yeux lentement, découvrant quelqu'un au dessus d'elle. Elle sursaute mais ne peut bouger, bloquée par la personne. Le chevalier du clair de lune est de retour. Il est la coince sur le lit. Elle le fixe dans les yeux, cette fois, elle peut les voir. Son coeur s'arrête de battre. La main du chevalier glisse sur le cou de la jeune fille qui est figée. La main se stoppe sur le collier …

**-Elle ira très bien avec la robe …**

**-Que … ? Quelle robe ? Comme la robe de noël ?**

Il se redresse, la laissant enfin bouger.

**-Les garçons sont interdits dans les chambres des filles …**

**-Les surveillants n'en sauront rien … **

Il tend un paquet de taille moyenne vers la jeune fille. Vu la forme, ça ne peut contenir qu'une robe … Mais … Cet emballage. La même couleur et le même motif … Serait-ce un hasard ? « Elle ira très bien avec la robe … » Non, ce n'est pas possible … Mais ses yeux … Elle arrache le paquet et découvre une magnifique robe argentée. La respiration saccadée, Prue s'assoit sur son lit pour ne pas chuter. Elle fronce les sourcils … Les jumeaux ont les mêmes yeux donc lequel … ? Mais l'odeur … Elle tourne la tête vers le chevalier qui s'étonne :

**-Kaï ?**

Brutalement, le chevalier semble disparaître, le masque s'enlevant, laissant Kaï sourire. La brume s'efface. Prue est à nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Elle fait de gros yeux, rougissant comme jamais, se jetant dans son lit, criant bizarrement dans son oreiller face à la révélation. « Et quand un chevalier de la lune apparaît c'est pour défendre un vrai et pur amour … » Ce sont les dires de Bourdu et de Bunny. Alors Prue ne peut que les croire … Elle se redresse, l'oreiller dans ses bras, la respiration bloquée :

**-Kaï … Il m'aime … ! Ha !**

Elle roule sur son lit, complètement hystérique. Voilà pourquoi il est si jaloux à chaque fois ! Voilà pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ! Et à voir son amour est plus fort que celui que Kaïro porte à la princesse … Celle-ci s'endort, après avoir éteint la lumière, sur ses pensées positives. De beaux rêves se dressent dans son sommeil … Vivement demain.


	36. Le bal de la Day WhiteP2Le départ

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Le bal de la Day White**

**Partie 2 :**

**Le départ**

14 mars. Un mois après la Saint-Valentin. Ca bouge dans tous les sens à l'académie. Et pour une fois, tout le monde s'est levé tôt sans qu'il ai cours aujourd'hui. Les élèves terminent les derniers préparatifs tout en posant à la dernière minute la fameuse question des cavaliers … Justement, tout un groupe de garçons harponne Prue au détour d'un couloir. Kaïro en tête de cet attroupement. La pauvre blonde tire une sale tête ne sachant que dire … Elle bafouille, rouge. Comment dire la chose sans se faire lyncher ou que le garçon concerné se fasse pendre en public ? C'est mission impossible …

**-Eto …**

**-Prue, je veux être ton cavalier ! Crit Lee, croyant à son charme et fait un sourire email diamant à faire peur.**

La princesse faillit tourner de l'oeil, mal à l'aise. Elle croit apercevoir Gaara dans le groupe et elle s'en étonne grandement. Elle lui fait un faible sourire, ayant mal au coeur. Son choix était fait, elle avait dit oui, déjà, à quelqu'un … bon, elle doit le dire et ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps. Elle ferme les yeux, bras en avant, apeurée des réactions :

**-Je suis désolée ! J'ai déjà dit oui à quelqu'un !**

**-A d'autres ! Crient Kaïro et Bastien.**

Prue soupire longuement :

**-J'ai dit oui à … Kaï.**

Elle arrête d'avoir peur, lassée par tout ça. Le silence se fait. Elle ouvre les yeux, sans comprendre. Une mouche voire deux volent au-dessus des garçons, la bouche grande ouverte. Kiba et Naruto accompagnés de Temari et Hinata passent à côté du groupe de merles-en-frits. Le blond s'arrête à la hauteur de Shikamaru, tout sourire moqueur :

**-Roh la tête, Shika ! A tomber de rire !**

**-Ca n'a rien de drôle, ba …**

Le fainéant allait dire baka avant de se rendre compte de la présence de son ex. Le brun file en douce sans demander son reste, mais pas sans être dégoûté que Prue ai choisit Kaï aussi vite après le coup du Sun Light et de la cantine …

Naruto se marre devant le reste du groupe des garçons qui se tiennent au mur, las. Les pauvres. Kaïro se redresse, furax :

**-Comment ça, Kaï ? Hein ? Et le truc du Sun Light ?**

Prue inspire et soupire, complètement crevée de son comportement. Elle croise les bras :

**-Il s'est excusé.**

**-Quoi ? Ha vraiment ?**

**-Vraiment …**

**-Quelle poise … et t'as craqué pour lui …**

**-Craqué ?**

Temari fixe son homologue blonde qui soupire encore. Prue devient rouge tout d'un coup devenant bizarre et tournant sur elle. En tête, elle ne cesse de dire en boucle « il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! » Presque des coeurs rouge sortent de la jeune fille sous l'air ahuris des autres qui n'en reviennent pas de l'état plutôt étrange de la blonde :

**-Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien Prue, là ? Fait Kiba à côté de la plaque. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on a droit à Dita ou Momidghi en mode « je suis à fond dans mon chéri » ! Ou pire ! Sakura avec Sasuke !**

Il se prend un poing sur le crâne. Sakura, ultra énervée, a tout entendu.

**-Comment ça pire ?!**

**-Calme toi, Saku, il dit n'importe quoi ! Tente de rassurer Naruto, effrayé.**

**-Ouais, il y a plutôt intérêt ! Prue !**

**-Euh oui ?**

La blonde arrête son manège, tout sourire, se tournant vers sa soeur. Sakura prend peur devant un tel regard candide. Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à Prue ça ! L'amour lui monterait-il trop à la tête ? Sakura veut tout savoir ! Elle attire sa soeur à l'écart, curieuse :

**-Alors, j'écoute ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est bien passé pour te rendre dans un tel état ? Il t'a fait une déclaration d'amour, le grand méchant loup ? C'est vraiment pas son genre à l'iceberg !**

Prue inspire lentement, essayant de se reprendre. Elle se trouve bien puérile d'avoir réagit de la sorte mais bon … Son coeur bat à la chamade, elle a chaud au niveau des joues et pas qu'aux reins cette fois, et chaud au coeur aussi … Cette sensation étrange qui réchauffe son coeur, elle se sent si bien depuis hier soir. A croire qu'elle est vraiment raide dingue de cet « iceberg » … Tout ça parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'il l'aime. Il ne s'était pas vraiment déclaré directement mais son subconscient l'avait fait à sa place. C'est bel et bien la plus grande et puissante preuve au monde …

**-Ohé Prue ! Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être dans tous tes états ! Raconte moi !**

La blonde soupire et raconte à sa soeur, la seconde rencontre du chevalier du clair de lune et de sa découverte :

**-Quoi ? Kaï est le chevalier du clair de lune ? C'est impossible …**

**-Et pourtant, je te l'assure ! Je ne suis pas cinglée !**

**-Non pas encore mais ça ne devrait pas tarder !**

**-Sakura ! La robe grise pétante, je l'ai eu où alors, d'après toi ?**

**-Bon ok … Admettons que c'est bien lui … C'est quand même bizarre ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas … ou alors …**

**-Ou alors ?**

**-Il est vraiment amoureux de toi mais il le cache bien en tout cas … Ou pas, finalement. Ca se voit bien en fait. Vu la crise au Sun Light … Mais le connaissant, ça m'étonne beaucoup.**

**-Hé ouais … Comment devrais-je réagir d'après toi ?**

Sakura sourit à sa soeur, amusée de la situation :

**-Normalement ! Sois toi et pas un de ses clichés de filles hyper amoureuses de leur chéri, alors que ce n'est vraiment pas toi !**

**-Genre toi avec Sasuke …**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Non, non, rien, j'ai rien dit …**

Prue préfère éviter de descendre trop sur cette pente dangereusement au sens littéral du terme …

**-Bon, tu as raison ! Ca me ressemble pas du tout !**

**-Tu vois ! Bon allons nous préparer pour le bal …**

**-On a le temps, on a la journée …**

**-Non, il nous reste une fin de matinée, le midi et l'après-midi ! C'est peu crois moi !**

*** Ben oui c'est vrai ... Pour se pouponner et se peinturlurer le visage, il faut beaucoup de temps ! J'allais oublier … * **

Prue part de son côté, pendant que Sakura se dépêche de rejoindre le bâtiment des dortoirs. La blonde se retrouve dans la cour face au hall. Itachi et Kabuto sortent à ce moment-là. Le temps se fige, un instant. Le brun et la blonde se fixent étrangement. Le professeur d'Italien sourit avant de la contourner avec Kabuto :

**-Bonjour, Prue, tu nous excuseras, mais nous sommes pressés … fait le jeune homme à lunettes en lui souriant.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas …**

**-A plus tard.**

**-A plus tard …**

Elle expire avant d'entrer dans le hall, le traversant vers le panneau d'affichage. Elle n'a rien à faire avant ce soir, alors elle a envie de traîner un peu dans l'académie. Il aurait dû avoir cours aujourd'hui mais à cause du bal, une nouvelle fois, ils y échappent.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit d'accepter d'être la cavalière de Kaï ?**

Elle se bloque. Elle ne l'a pas sentit venir. Elle se tourne lentement vers Shikamaru. Faisant face, elle a du mal à tenir la joute visuelle :

**-Il me prend ce qui me veut.**

**-J'en conviens mais je ne comprends pas. Tout comme je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu l'as fait avec l'aîné des Uchiha …**

Elle sourit, amusée. Ils avaient leur propre manière de réagir à la chose. Le fainéant agit de manière désinvolte, comme si il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de tout ça.

**-Je suis compliquée, n'est-ce pas Shika ?**

**-Ca c'est peu de le dire …**

**-T'aimes bien que je le sois …**

Il souffle, las, mais sourit :

**-Au moins, c'est plus amusant que Temari …**

**-Tu as cassé avec elle parce que tu en avais marre ?**

**-C'est devenu lassant … Comment dire … C'était d'un banal …**

**-Venant de toi, ça m'étonne. Je pensais que tu préférais les choses habituelles et calmes …**

**-Pas vraiment à voir …**

**-Tu peux parler que je suis compliquée mais tu l'es tout autant !**

Le sourire de l'ananas s'agrandit.

**-Dis donc, tu ne te prépares pas comme toutes les autres qui s'inquiètent de n'être pas prêtes à temps ?**

**-Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres …**

**-Ce n'est pas faux … Prue … ?**

**-Quoi ?**

Les mains dans les poches, il s'approche de la jeune fille, se mettant à côté d'elle. Elle s'inquiète, le fixant près d'elle. A voir son air sérieux, la blonde a un peu peur de ce qu'il va dire ou demander plutôt …

**-Réponds moi … Cette fois en toute honnêteté …**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Tu es amoureuse de Kaï ?**

Prue se rappelle la fois où il lui avait déjà posé la question. Elle se fige un moment. Cette fois-là, elle était perdu mais maintenant … Elle n'a plus d'excuse. Elle ne doit pas lui mentir. Elle soupire, ennuyée, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Une main agrippe son menton et le soulève. Son regard croise celui de Shikamaru, impatient. Elle rougit, se rappelant à nouveau cette fois-là, elle s'était piquée le doigt avec une épingle. Il lui avait alors, subitement, prit son doigt ensanglanté, sans prévenir et l'avait mit à sa bouche …

**-Je … Je crois bien que je le suis.**

**-Je m'en doutais.**

Il inspire fortement lâchant le menton de la blonde qui se reprend, rouge. Il frotte l'arrière de son crâne avec sa main puis commence à s'éloigner.

**-Shikamaru ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi « en tout honnêteté » ?**

Il se tourne vers la jeune fille, l'air étrange mais il sourit :

**-Parce que je savais bien que ce n'était pas vrai la dernière fois. Tu l'aimais déjà à ce moment-là mais tu te voilais la face …**

Un silence étreint le hall. Prue n'ose rien dire. Car il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Il sort du hall, la laissant seule dans sa réflexion. Il lui a fallu du temps à la princesse pour se l'avouer. Elle sert son poing. Il faut qu'elle en parle à Kaï, ce soir. Tout lui avouer. Il l'aime aussi … C'est réciproque.

**« Si notre destin nous lie. »**

**« Je m'excuse aussi de mon comportement. J'ai été trop loin. Je ne peux m'empêcher … J'ai été … Déçu, c'est tout. Et tu as raison tu as droit de faire ce que tu veux ! On ne sort pas ensemble … Mais tout le monde a finit par le croire … »**

**« Je te la rends. Et si on ne peut qu'être amis, alors soyons amis. »**

**-Alors soyons amis … Si on ne peut être que ça …**

Elle fronce les sourcils, ses poings serrés. Elle lève les yeux vers le plafond, un peu perdue :

**-Après avoir su que tu étais le chevalier au clair de lune, tes paroles … Je comprends mieux. Pourquoi … n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi … N'avoir pas dit ce que tu avais vraiment sur le coeur ?**

Elle baisse la tête. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment. Pourquoi se tait-il ? Une personne sort, à ce moment-là du bureau des surveillants. Hideki fixe la demoiselle, attristé.

**-Tu sais, Prue … Les garçons, surtout comme Kaï, ont une fierté à garder. Et puis, ils ne sont pas du genre à étendre leurs sentiments.**

Prue se tourne, interdite, vers le jeune homme. Il a tout entendu. Il affiche un regard embêté :

**-Excuse moi, je t'ai entendu ou plutôt écouté. Tu sais … Essaie d'en parler avec lui, ce soir. Ne te mets pas martel en tête avant d'avoir éclaircir complètement la chose. Je ne peux pas beaucoup te conseiller. Je suis plutôt nul en conseils sur l'amour … Mais depuis que je suis là, j'ai beaucoup étudié vos façons d'agir, les jeunes … Alors, je peux me permettre d'en parler.**

**-Merci, Hideki-kun …**

Il lui sourit gentiment puis lui tapote l'épaule avant d'aller grimper les escaliers. De nouveau seule, Prue ne peut que soupirer encore. Bon, il faut qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour passer le temps avant ce soir … En voyant Patricia arriver en courant, la blonde sait exactement quoi faire. Trouver un cavalier pour sa dame de compagnie et être tranquille pour la soirée … Un sourire sournois apparaît sur les lèvres de la princesse.

**-Quoi ?!**

Patty, toute rouge, regarde Prue qui a l'air plus que sérieuse. Patty ne semble pas très motivée par la demande de sa maîtresse. La blonde, les yeux fermés, hoche juste la tête. Elle ouvre les yeux sur son amie, la pointant du doigt :

**-Il te faut un cavalier !**

**-Mais Prue-hime … Je peux très bien rester en retrait et …**

**-Et faire tapisserie ? Non ! C'est un ordre ! Je veux que tu t'amuse ce soir !**

Le mot qui fait tilt ! Ordre … Un doux mot qui fait tournoyer la dame de compagnie sur place, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**-Je suis entièrement à votre disposition, Prue-hime ! Je pourrais tout faire pour vous !**

**-Alors amuse-toi à ce bal, c'est un ordre !**

**-Mais mais … Prue-hime …**

**-Un ordre ne se discute pas !**

**-C'est vrai … Eto …**

Le sourire espiègle de Prue s'élargit, amusée par la situation. Même si ça l'agace de faire passer ça pour un ordre donné … Elle fait des gros yeux en voyant Patty se trémousser et presque gémir …

**-Euh … Patty …**

**-Oui, Prue-hime ?**

**-On va … Demander à certains garçons si ils sont encore libre et si ils veulent être ton cavalier …**

**-Ok !**

*** Bon, il doit au moins en rester un potable dans le lot ! Quoique il y a plus de filles que de garçons dans l'académie … ***

En route pour la chasse au cavalier de Patty ! Prue attrape le poignet de son amie et commence à chercher. Elles croisent Max, le cousin de la blonde. Il décline parce qu'il y va avec Emily, de son équipe des Alls Stars. Ensuite, elles tombent sur Gaara. Prue incite vu qu'il dit ne pas vouloir aller au bal. Mais il est plus convainquant qu'elle surtout en les plantant sur place. Il s'excuse mentalement pour Prue mais il n'a décidément pas envie d'y aller. Elle ne peut que le comprendre … Puis, elles voient Neji. Ce dernier avoue être embêté car il préférerait Patty à Marina. Cependant, il ne se voit pas ne pas tenir sa parole. Il salue les deux demoiselles en s'excusant. Dépitée, Prue reprend « la chasse ». Même constat pour les autres garçons qu'elles croisent dans les couloirs. Elles arrivent trop tard, selon eux … Comment ça trop tard ? Il faut dire qu'il reste que le déjeuner et l'après-midi avant le bal … Rien d'étonnant.

Prue apostrophe Sasuke en début d'après-midi :

**-Non, vraiment navré, Prue mais j'ai déjà une cavalière …**

**-Ha oui qui ?**

L'Uchiha a un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de fuir à la furie blonde qui commence sérieusement à s'énerver. Les yeux rouge de colère, elle lui saute presque dessus, l'étranglant au passage :

**-Tu as intérêt de me dire avec qui ou je …**

**-Avec moi ! Crit la voix inquiète de Sakura en accourant. Laisse le tranquille !**

**-Avec toi ? Ha ouais ?**

**-Non, ne le tues pas !**

**-Je veux bien mais j'ai une énorme envie de tuer un rabat-joie, là …**

**-Prue !**

**-Bon, bon, ok ! J'arrête …**

Elle lâche le brun qui s'écroule au sol, récupérant son souffle et ses esprits. La blonde peut vraiment être horrifiante par moments …

Elle éloigne Patty du pseudo couple. Elles se retrouvent au milieu de la cour. Prue réfléchit longuement. Elles avaient fait le tour de l'académie et tous les garçons dits potables étaient prit. Même les moins potables … Dont Lee. La blonde inspire fortement, sa main sur son menton, coude dans le creux de son autre main, les yeux fermés. Elles sont au pied du mur … Soudainement, Prue se rappelle quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'elles n'auraient pas croisé ! Elle tape du poing le creux de sa main droite, tout sourire.

**-Viens Patty ! Trouvons le fainéant !**

La dame de compagnie comprend très vite que Prue parle de Shikamaru Nara qu'elle a vu tout à l'heure dans le hall. Elles courent dans tous les sens, à sa recherche, questionnant Ino au bout d'un moment. Celle-ci indique le toit en souriant. Elle fait un clin d'oeil aux deux filles pour leur souhaiter bon courage. D'après la ninja, le jeune homme n'a aucune cavalière … Toute contente, Prue oublie qu'elle a dû courir pour le chercher. Sauf qu'elle se rappellera vite si il dit non … Prenant Patty par le poignet, Prue accourt dans les escaliers pour atteindre les toits. Elles reprennent leurs souffles, cherchant des yeux l'ananas. Ce dernier se repose, allongé sur un banc au fond près des grilles de protection. Prue fonce tel un aigle vers sa proie. La proie en question prend peur et essaie de fuir ingénieusement. Sans compter que sa prédatrice est aussi intelligente que lui et lui bloque le passage. Et même, elle le cloue sur place avec son pouvoir de figer le temps. Elle ne fait que bouger la tête. Le pauvre, il ne peut bouger que son visage. Il soupire en fixant la blonde et la dame de compagnie qui se ramène vers le duo.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?**

**-Ce que je veux, ne peut vraiment pas te nuire, pourquoi as-tu voulu fuir ?**

**-Car vu la manière dont tu t'es ramené, ça m'a presque effrayé … Et te connaissant … Bon alors, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une future sentence ?**

Prue croise les bras, énervée. Bon, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir vers lui de cette façon comme auparavant quand il avait osé dire ou faire quelque chose de déplaisant … Ha le passé à Konoha … Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens … Prue se reprend en décroisant les bras, fixant le jeune homme :

**-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je viens juste de faire le tri dans les garçons susceptible de vouloir être le cavalier de Patty. Mais tous sont déjà prit, il ne reste que toi. Ino m'a clarifié que tu étais libre pour ce soir. Je ne veux aucun refus, je viens d'en essuyer plusieurs, je suis pas d'humeur pour un ultime non … Et je suis sûre que tu comprends, intelligent que tu es, qu'il ne faut pas faire comme eux …**

Elle marque un silence avant de lever son doigt, tout sourire :

**-... Si tu tiens à rester entier.**

Le pauvre jeune homme pousse un long et harassant soupir. Il n'a guère le choix, en effet …

**-Bon, ok, j'accepte … Moi qui voulais passer une soirée tranquille …**

**-Je t'accorderais une danse, promis !**

**-Et au fait, tu as été voir Kaïro pour lui demander ?**

**-Ben oui, il a dit qu'il y allait avec une Sunshinienne …**

Prue bouge sa main et Shikamaru peut enfin bouger normalement. Tout aussi pratique que la manipulation des ombres, sa propre technique … Il frotte l'arrière de son crâne, baissant les yeux au sol. Prue approche pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

**-Sois un parfait cavalier, courtois, plaisant et gentil, sinon je peux t'assurer que ça ira mal pour toi …**

**-Pas besoin de me menacer mais je l'aurais deviné …**

Il la regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont si proche à ce moment précis … Grâce à son don d'empathie, la blonde sent une étrange sensation se dégager de lui. La même qu'elle a pour Kaï … Elle fronce les sourcils, rougissant. Elle recule, mal à l'aise.

**-Bon euh … Patty ! On va rentrer … Se préparer !**

**-Bien, Prue-hime ! A ce soir, Shikamaru-san !**

**-Hum, à ce soir …**

Devant sa coiffeuse, Prue arrête de se coiffer, songeuse. Derrière elle, Patty ajuste sa robe verte bouteille, l'air étrange. Le comportement de la jeune fille fait sourire la blonde mais peu de temps. Elle réfléchit pour ce soir. Comment va-t-elle présenter les choses ? Elle ne sait pas et angoisse à ce sujet. Elle inspire en terminant de coiffer ses cheveux. Elle se lève et approche le grand miroir de sa chambre près de la fenêtre. Il fait déjà nuit noir dehors. Elle regarde son reflet. Effectivement, son collier s'accorde bien avec la robe argentée …

**-Vous êtes magnifique, Prue-hime.**

Prue sourit faiblement pour rassurer son amie.

**-Allons-y Patty … Les garçons sont sûrement en train de nous attendre dans la salle commune …**

**-Oui …**

Elles sortent de la chambre. Prue ferme derrière elle à clé, essayant de calmer son angoisse grandissante. Et si … Toutes ses preuves sont fausses … ? Et si il la rejetait lorsqu'elle en parlerait … ?

**-Prue-hime ?**

**-Ha … Euh oui, Patty.**

**-Ca va aller ?**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je … Je réfléchissais.**

Patty sourit gentiment, prenant la main de sa maîtresse, la guidant vers la salle commune. Shikamaru semble être le seul des deux à attendre avec les autres garçons. Kaï n'est toujours pas là. Audy sourit froidement à côté de la porte, les fixant entrer.

**-On dirait bien qu'il lui a posé un lapin ! C'est à moi qu'il aurait dû demander et non à cette cruche !**

**-Je vous interdis de la traiter de cruche ! S'énerve Patty, serrant les poings.**

Audy toise d'un air glacial la jeune fille avant de rire, moqueuse et de s'en aller avec Dimitrov qui sourit s'excusant du regard à la princesse.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Prue-hime … Kaï-sama va arriver bientôt …**

**-Je ne m'inquiètes pas du tout …**

Shikamaru approche les filles, mal à l'aise :

**-Heu … Prue …**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shika ?**

**-J'ai entendu dire que Kaï n'était pas encore rentrer du monde de Beyblade … Je dis ça mais …**

**-Ecoute, il va arriver, je le sais … Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière, je vois pas pourquoi au dernier moment, il ne viendrait pas …**

**-Je dis ça comme ça, je te préviens …**

Même Tyson va vers Prue, un peu inquiet pour son ex capitaine. La blonde rassure son meilleur ami. Tala vient aussi en parler à la blonde. Etonnée, elle remarque qu'il accompagne Ayumi au bal … La salle commune se vide peu à peu. Prue a proposé à Patty et Shikamaru d'y aller, ne pas attendre avec elle mais Patty ne veut pas la laisser seule. Prue remercie chaleureusement son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mylène intervient même dans la salle, après s'être rendue compte qu'il manquait Prue … La jeune femme s'était dit que Prue ne voulait pas aller au bal. La bleutée voulait aller voir sa filleule pour s'assurer que tout allait bien :

**-Que faites vous là à attendre, jeunes gens ? Le bal a déjà commencé depuis un bon moment. Tout le monde est là ! J'aurais voulu que tu y sois, il y a les représentants des planètes, Prue ! Mais je ne t'aurais pas forcé … Mais vu que tu es habillé comme si tu y allais …**

**-Elle attend Kaï-sama, Mylène-sama !**

**-Kaï ?**

Mylène fronce les sourcils :

**-Et que fait-il celui-là ? Ha oui, son grand-père l'a appelé en urgence pour qu'il aille le voir. Je crains qu'il n'est pas prêt de revenir maintenant !**

Prue sert les poings … Non, ce n'est pas vrai … Voltaire … Mylène a raison. Kaï n'est pas prêt de revenir … Prue esquisse un faible sourire :

**-Hé bien, tant pis, allons-y quand même …**

**-Sans cavalier ?**

**-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux bien m'amuser sans …**

**-On sera avec toi ! Fait Patty, bon âme, prenant la main de Prue.**

**-Tout à fait ! Réplique Shikamaru prenant l'autre main de la blonde. Allons-y …**

A trois, sous les regards de Mylène, ils s'en vont vers la sortie. Les mains de Prue se crispent dans celles de ses amis. Les deux tournent la tête vers elle. Ils comprennent en baissant la tête. Elle, elle la relève, fixant le ciel noir tacheté d'étoiles. Qu'est-ce qui s'est bien pu passé du côté de Kaï ? Que voulait ce monstre de Voltaire ? Que voulait-il à son petit-fils ? Le ramener de force de Sunshine pour empêcher qu'il soit près de la jeune fille ? Il n'aime pas le fait que son petit-fils change, que son caractère redevient bon et qu'il exprime des sentiments … Prue inspire lorsque Shikamaru ouvre la porte, laissant galamment passer les demoiselles. Il referme derrière lui. Prue et Patricia font « ha ! » émerveillées par le décor. La décoration est magnifique encore plus avec tout ce monde. Toutes les filles et les plus âgées sont parées de somptueuses tenues … La blonde n'est pas la seule à être aussi belle ce soir. Elles ont fait pas mal d'effort pour subjuguer leurs partenaires. Les garçons sont également sur leur trente et un … Prue remarque les quelques représentants des planètes. En gros, la salle est bombée. Tout le gymnase est envahi !

**-Ca va être une des plus belles soirées qu'on ai jamais eu …**

**-C'est ça un bal, ma chérie ! Fait Judith en approchant.**

**-Tata !**

**-Un bal de lycée est sensé faire partie d'un de tes moments les plus chers de ton existence ! L'ambiance, le décor …**

**-Judith a raison ! S'exclame Mylène en apparaissant derrière eux. Faites la fête, profitez en … Sans en abuser, bien entendu !**

Elle regarde d'un air terrifiant Shikamaru qui comprend en ravalant sa salive. Puis elle jette un regard d'insinuations sur Prue :

**-Je vais essayer de pas foutre le bordel, si c'est à ça que tu penses … souffle la blonde, fatiguée d'avance.**

**-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Je n'ai pas envie que les souverains des autres planètes me regardent bizarrement et pense des mauvaises choses à notre sujet ! Sois à la hauteur !**

Mylène commence à partir vers un groupe de célébrités, laissant les jeunes gens s'imprégner de l'ambiance festive et mouvante de la soirée. La musique bat son plein, et pour le moment, c'est plutôt calme mais ce n'est pas encore les valses. Juste une mise en bouche pendant que tout le monde discute et grignote le buffet. Prue voit déjà Erika et Chojî attaquer le buffet. Le trio approche du duo de goinfre :

**-Chojî … soupire Shikamaru, ennuyé. N'en abuse pas …**

**-Mais Shika ! C'est trop bon ! Et on a dit de nous amuser !**

**-S'amuser égal manger pour toi, gros balourd ? Réplique froidement Audy non loin d'eux.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit toi ?**

**-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'appeler ainsi, c'est un conseil …**

**-Garde tes conseils, fainéant ! Au fait, Delcamps, tu fais tapisserie ce soir ? Ha oui, c'est vrai … Kaï a enfin ouvert les yeux … Comment aller à un événement prestigieux, sans se taper la honte, avec toi ? C'est totalement impossible ! Hum !**

D'un air hautain, elle les quitte pour rejoindre Dimitrov dans la foule. Prue a le visage caché.

**-Ben dis donc, elle est vraiment mesquine, celle-là, mais là c'est pire que d'habitude … fait Erika, blasée mais qui continue de s'empiffrer.**

**-Elle qui fait plutôt sa saint-nitouche devant les profs …**

**-On appelle ça des lèches bottes, Chojî …**

**-Alors là, je confirme, Shika … soupire Prue, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.**

Elle prend un petit four et l'enfourne sous les yeux du fainéant qui sourit. Elle manque de s'étrangler devant un tel regard :

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ho rien … Ne t'étrangles pas surtout, tu me dois une danse …**

Prue soupire en réprimant un rire moqueur. Elle recule un peu. C'est bizarre, avec lui, son don d'empathie explose en puissance. Elle sent tout ce qu'il ressent. Ou alors c'est très fort … Avec Kaï, elle ressentait plus une envie bestiale que … Ca. C'est plus doux cette sensation que ça retourne son coeur. C'est assez étrange. Elle aime cette sensation … C'est plus qu'avec Tyson ou encore Itachi. Ca la bloque presque sur place … Tellement que Shikamaru en profite pour s'approcher d'elle, sa bouche à son oreille :

**-Crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu l'oublies …**

**-Kaï …**

**-Oui … Tu ne feras que souffrir avec lui.**

Elle baisse les yeux, tremblante. Shikamaru a raison … Mais …

**-Mais … Pourtant …**

**-Si tu crois qu'il t'aime, tu te fais des illusions … Sinon il serait là près de toi alors que non. Oublies le …**

**-Il m'est apparu en chevalier du clair de lune …**

**-Cet subconscient qui apparaît lorsque le garçon est fort amoureux de la jeune fille ?**

**-Oui …**

Leurs visages se font face, trop proche l'un de l'autre. Elle sent le souffle du jeune homme sur elle :

**-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là si il t'aimait vraiment ?**

**-Je ne sais pas …**

**-Tu le sais au fond de toi, j'en suis sûr …**

**-Son grand-père … veut l'en empêcher.**

**-Je vois … Alors si il préfère suivre les ordres de son grand-père c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment. Si il préfère mettre de côté ses véritables sentiments à ton sujet, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Moi …**

**-Toi ?**

**-Je ne laisseras jamais mes sentiments de côté pour toi.**

Il recule, las. Mais leurs regards ne se lâchent pas. Ils reviennent à la réalité grâce à Chojî :

**-Hep, les amis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Rien ! Répond en choeur le pseudo couple.**

**-Ca commence déjà à danser ! S'écrit Naruto en courant vers eux. Vous venez ! Les autres sont déjà sur la piste de danse … A part les rabat-joies, bien sûr …**

Son regard tend dans la direction du bout du buffet où Sasuke et Neji discutent dur alors que leurs partenaires s'ennuient à mourir. Naruto se moque d'eux en riant avant d'entraîner la pauvre Prue au passage vers le milieu de la salle. Le rythme de la chanson ne donne pas envie de danser un slow mais plutôt un rock endiablé. De ce fait, tout le monde peut danser ensemble sans avoir de partenaires bien défini. Prue essaie d'oublier son principal soucis pour s'amuser complètement. Naruto a ce petit quelque chose qui lui permet d'oublier tout et de ne penser qu'à sourire et à rire. Elle se laisse entraîner dans la danse rythmée. Elle croise Kiba, Dimitrov, Bastien … Kaï … ro … Kaïro. Elle lui sourit. Il lui prend la main pour l'attirer à lui, se collant à elle par derrière. La chanson change à ce moment-là pour justement, comme par magie, un collé-serré. Musa sait exactement quoi mettre en suivant. C'est du zouk à présent. La blonde se laisse faire, dansant sensuellement avec son meilleur ami. Elle oublie Kaï pendant un moment … Elle sent les mains de Kaïro glisser sur son corps. Ca la rend presque dingue mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Si ça aurait été Kaï … La musique change, Prue plisse les paupières, arrêtant de danser. Kaïro le voit et la laisse retourner faiblement vers le buffet.

**-Ca va aller, Prue ? Demande Shikamaru, inquiet de cette baisse de dynamisme.**

Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux se perdent sur la table, ils se voilent de buée. Mais elle sert les poings. Elle a besoin d'un remontant. Mais bon, Mylène l'avait bien précisé : Pas d'alcool ce soir. Quelle poisse … Elle se contente de s'empiffrer de petits fours devant l'air las du jeune homme. Sa main attrape le poignet de la jeune fille, la stoppant net dans son augmentation de calories :

**-Arrête, Prue … C'est pas comme ça que tu vas le faire venir … C'est plutôt le bon moyen pour te faire vomir et te rendre malade.**

**-Tu … Tu peux pas comprendre.**

**-Si je le peux. Tu crois quoi ? Je souffre tout autant que toi … Surtout de te voir dans cet état pour un fumier pareil. Alors que …**

**-Que quoi ?**

Il l'attrape pour l'attirer contre lui :

**-Que je serais mieux que lui … Prue … Je …**

Au moment où il va dire les deux mots qu'elle ne souhaite pas entendre pour l'heure, Musa a la charmante idée de mettre la chanson demandée par Prue. Voyant, même de loin, que ça n'allait pas fort pour son amie, Musa a décidé de la mettre pour lui remonter le moral. Et puis, Flora a expliqué un peu les raisons d'une telle démotivation. Habituellement, la blonde se serait éclaté sur ce genre de musique. Ce n'est pas de la techno ou autre qui faisait bouger généralement en boîte, donc naturellement , Prue se serait amusée comme une petite folle sur la piste mais là …

Aux premières notes de la chanson, la jeune fille repousse le jeune homme pour s'en aller vers la sortie, anéantie. Ca fait vraiment trop mal, maintenant, si Musa mettait cette chanson … Non, la blonde ne veut pas rester une minute de plus à supporter ce calvaire. Cette chanson … Elle aurait voulu le danser avec lui et personne d'autre. Avec ce qu'elle sait et se dit, elle en a mal au coeur. Rapidement, elle fonce vers la porte sans entendre les cris de Shikamaru et des autres … Vite la porte … Avant les paroles … Ce n'est pas encore assez rapide ! Encore une micro seconde et elle atteint la porte, priant que les paroles ne s'entendent pas encore …

*** Non … ***

Son coeur bat énormément, il est lourd, il tape dans sa poitrine … C'est horrible comme ça fait si mal … Si terrible à le supporter … Les larmes pointent aux bords des yeux … Sa main frôle la poignet … Peut-être y arrivera-t-elle … Maintenant …

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là et comme dans un songe, elle le voit. Elle se demande si elle rêve. Il est là et lui sourit …

**-Kaï …**

**-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?**

Elle se mord la lèvre, les larmes se laissant couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuie en vitesse en souriant.

**-Bien sûr !**

Comment avait-elle pu douter qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Shikamaru a tort ! Kaï aime Prue de toutes ses forces … Sinon, il ne serait pas venu contre les ordres du vieux fou. Le jeune homme attrape la main de Prue à temps, l'entraînant sous les premières paroles sur la piste au milieu de tous qui ne bougent plus.

**Seuls toi et moi  
On ne voit plus personne  
La musique plane et donne**

**Du blues au cœur**

Kaï commence à danser, entraînant la blonde dans le même rythme que lui. Et bizarrement que ça puisse paraître, c'est encore mieux qu'avec Day. Elle suit le rythme sans faute de Kaï comme si elle était une parfaite danseuse et faite pour ça … Elle ne fait aucun faux pas …

**Si près tous les deux****  
****Serrée dans tes bras ****  
****Si près pour la première fois**

Ils sont comme seuls au milieu de la salle. Les autres leur laissent l'espace pour danser. Ils regardent, émerveillés, la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Le coeur de Prue s'affole. La douleur semble disparue pour laisser place à une sensation étrange mais douce. Prue et Kaï semblent si proches, il la sert contre elle … Si près d'une manière si différente des autres. Ca semble si … Magique. C'est totalement différent. Ca n'a rien de bestial, il n'a pas d'envie féroce … Mais une douceur étrange, sans égal. Comme si l'amour flottait entre eux …

**J'oublie mes rêves  
Je ne peux plus y croire  
Je leur dis au revoir**

Elle oublie tout … Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais il est là, près d'elle, collé à elle, valsant avec elle en parfaite harmonie … Elle qui pensait qui ne reviendrait jamais, que son grand-père le retiendrait contre son grès … L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? Oui, on dirait bien et elle veut y croire, encore … Encore une fois …

**Et je suis là  
Si près j'attendais  
D'être auprès de toi**

Elle chavire presque dans ses bras. Elle se colle contre lui, posant son menton contre son épaule. Il est grand mais elle arrive un peu à l'atteindre. Elle est si près … Si près de lui … Même si ce n'est pas la première fois, c'est si différent … Irréel … Son coeur bat à la chamade, tellement elle n'en revient pas. Elle sent son odeur, sa présence et se dit enfin que c'est la réalité mais elle a du mal à s'y raccrocher …

**Pourtant je savais déjà  
Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras...  
... Si près**

La première fois qu'elle ressent ça. Malgré toute ces fois où il l'avait pris dans ses bras … Et puis, elle ne rougit plus quand avant. Elle se sent si bien contre lui … Dans ses bras … Perdue … A nouveau mais dans le bon sens. Elle a envie de pleurer de bonheur. Il l'a choisit elle et pas sa foutue fierté et son grand-père. Elle et personne d'autre …

**Si fort j'ai rêvé  
Mais je ne rêve plus  
Alors, je ne crois plus  
En ce prince inconnu**

Et pourtant, elle n'avait que douté en lui. A chaque fois … Depuis le début, elle avait craint. Tout abord, ils jouaient encore au chat et à la souris, puis c'était fort entre eux, mais juste du plaisir charnel et quand elle avait su … Elle avait ressentit de la haine contre lui … Par plusieurs fois, elle n'a plus voulu y croire, à lui, à cet amour à sens unique … Mais maintenant … C'est différent.

**Encore serre-moi  
Jamais je n'aurais cru  
L'amour  
Un jour  
Si près**

Elle se sert plus contre lui, sa main serrant la sienne et sa deuxième main dans le dos du jeune homme, sert le tissu de son sublime smoking. Il est splendide ce soir … Pourquoi a-t-elle donc douté ? Jamais, elle n'aurait cru l'amour aussi près, ce soir … Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé … Elle a trouvé son âme soeur, c'est lui … Kaï … Le seul qu'elle ne peut qu'aimer aussi fort. Le seul garçon qui a ce pouvoir … C'est lui …

**Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
Si je te perdais ce soir  
Tu es si près de m'aimer  
De forcer le destin**

Elle ne veut pas que ça finisse. Elle ne désire pas le perdre. Elle l'a trouvé après tant de temps, elle s'était avoué l'aimer … Si elle le perdait, elle serait morte de chagrin … Alors qu'il est si près de l'aimer plus qu'un plaisir charnel … Il est si près de forcer le destin qui est celui que Prue ne peut trouver l'amour …

**Jamais n'abandonne  
Tes rêves en chemin**

Non, elle ne laissera pas les doutes l'envahir. Elle aime si fort cette fois, qu'elle ne laissera briser cet amour réciproque, elle le sent, elle ne laissera même pas la mort les séparer … Elle n'abandonnera pas son rêve …

Son rêve, son désir qu'elle avait eut le jour de la saint-valentin ...

**Flash Back**

_Ce dernier, habillé de la tenue traditionnelle du roi de Sunshine, lui sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire qui lui est étranger, Prue ne l'a jamais vue sourire ainsi … Elle le voit poser ses mains sur ses épaules, la tirant vers lui, la regardant dans les yeux. Un regard si confiant, si pleins … d'amour ? De tendresse … Le coeur de Prue bat à la chamade et une douce impression de douceur se propage en elle, délicatement … Tout aussi délicatement, Kaï se penche vers la blonde, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille :_

_**-Je t'aime, Prue …**_

_Le coeur de Prue s'arrête de battre un court instant, le temps pour le jeune homme de toucher de ses lèvres celles douces et caressantes de la blonde … Les yeux encore ouverts, Prue se demande quoi, se demandant si tout ça était réel … Elle se laisse embrasser, le sentiment d'être heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été …_

_***Kaï ...***_

_Ce dernier cesse le baiser et envoûte presque du regard la pauvre Prue sur le point de s'évanouir, ne revenant pas de sa chance … Depuis tout ce temps …_

**Fin Flash Back**

**Aimer comme personne****  
****D'un amour sans fin**

Elle aimera Kaï sans qu'il n'ai de fin. Elle en fait la promesse, de ne jamais l'abandonner, elle l'aime si fort qu'elle déplacerait des montagnes … Oui, enfin, elle peut aimer sans avoir peur, sans ombre au coeur … Elle prie pour que ça marche.

**Si près  
Si près  
Et pourtant si loin**

**-Je t'aime, Kaï …**

Les mots qu'elle redoutait de dire … Elle les a enfin dit. Sans se détourner. Elle ne mentirait plus, elle ne niera plus … La musique s'arrête sur une note triste et pourtant, le sourire de Prue ne s'efface pas. Elle raccroche enfin à la réalité quand elle entend des applaudissements tout autour d'eux. Leur prestation avait été magnifique. Ils avaient bougé harmonieusement. Pas un autre couple n'avait osé dansé en même temps qu'eux pour ne pas gâcher … Elle inspire. Kaï la recule doucement, le visage caché. Bizarrement, elle ressent autre chose à présent. Elle fronce les sourcils en le fixant. Il la prend par le poignet, l'attirant plus loin …

C'est bizarre cette étrange sensation qui étreint le cœur. Comme si … Quelque chose de magnifique allait prendre fin radicalement. Qu'on se fait d'amères illusions, qu'on a rêvé trop fort, et qu'on se retrouve enfin devant la terrible réalité … Le cœur s'en retrouvera sûrement détruit, il le prévoit, il le ressent et il envoie le signal de s'éloigner de la personne qui allait faire du mal irrémédiablement. Et pourtant, Prue, le cœur serré, suit quand même Kaï à un coin éloigné de tous, de la salle. Elle fronce les sourcils à nouveau le fixant pour le sonder et comprendre ce revirement. Après cette danse … Et ce qu'il avait dit … Allait-il dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Non, sinon il se serait pas éloigné … Veut-il le cacher aux autres ? Prue ne veut pas cacher une telle chose. Elle ne veut pas se cacher tout ça pour le bon vouloir de Kaï …

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle …**

**-Mais de quoi ?**

**-Prue …**

Il met un temps d'arrêt, le visage caché, l'air mauvais :

**-C'est impossible nous deux.**

**-Quoi ?**

Tout semble s'écrouler autour d'elle. Comme si le noir s'installait tout autour de sa personne. C'est brutal.

**-Comment ça impossible ? Kaï !**

Et brusquement sans comprendre :

**-Je ne t'aime pas Prue ! Juste pour le sexe et c'est tout !**

Comme si tout ce qu'il avait dit la veille était faux, totalement faux … La confusion s'installe en Prue. Comment tout ça a-t-il pu changer ? Et pourtant c'est bien Kaï, pas un autre sous son apparence. Elle se mord la lèvre, sur le point de pleurer :

**-Même en amie ?**

Elle lève les yeux, embués de larmes, vers lui.

**-Même en amie … Tu m'insupporte.**

Son cœur se sert. Elle baisse la tête. Elle ne peut pas voir le regard qu'il a. Pourquoi dit-il tout ça ? Et Prue le croit … c'est ce qu'il veut. Elle secoue sa tête, les perles de larmes s'enlevant par ce geste. Elle recule, amère :

**-Tu n'es … Qu'un salaud … tu jouais la comédie …**

**-Tu es aveugle et stupide, ma pauvre … comme si j'allais aimer une petite idiote dans ton genre …**

**-Kaï ! crit Audy en courant vers lui. Accorde moi une danse !**

**-Bien entendu, Audrey … **

Il commence à avancer vers la piste de danse passant près de Prue, soufflant à son oreille :

**-Ouvre les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard …**

Elle ne sait pas comment prendre cette dernière phrase mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ne le regarde même plus. Et pourtant, elle devrait réfléchir à ces mots … Et surtout … « Audrey ... » Mais elle ne semble pas capter pour le moment. Elle inspire fortement essayant de lutter contre la peine qui la submerge. Une main se pose sur son épaule :

**-Prue ?**

Elle se tourne lentement vers Shikamaru en essayant de sourire mais peine perdue, elle n'y arrive plus.

**-Tu m'accordes cette danse ? **

Il tend sa main libre vers elle en comprenant sa douleur. Elle est sur le point de pleurer sous son regard, un sanglot sort :

**-Tu avais raison …**

**-J'aurais préféré avoir tort …**

**-Il préfère suivre les ordres de son grand-père … Que de m'aimer.**

**-Allez viens … Oublie … Danse avec moi.**

Elle esquisse un faible sourire et pose sa main dans celle du jeune homme, se laissant entraîner sur la piste de danse. Tout doucement, il passe sa main derrière Prue, gardant l'autre dans la sienne.

**-Je suis une potiche le plus souvent quand je danse …**

**-Sauf avec Kaï à voir …**

**-Ecoute …**

**-Non laisse … Laisse toi juste guider.**

**-D'accord …**

Comme demandé, elle se laisse faire, guidé par le fainéant. Finalement, elle ne lui écrase pas encore le pieds, pour le moment. Elle s'appuie contre lui, comme fatiguée mais moralement. Il la laisse faire, souriant légèrement. La musique est douce, idéale pour un slow. Elle se sent si bien dans ses bras. Un vrai bonheur. Moins que tout à l'heure mais elle adore aussi … Son cœur bat au rythme de celui du jeune homme. C'est étrange ce moment … Elle se laisse entraîner dans la danse, son cœur se remettant lentement. Décidément, ça lui fait vraiment du bien. Ca lui permet d'oublier un peu, petit à petit, de ne pas y penser. Elle ferme les yeux, elle ne peut voir Kaï et Audy qui dansent aussi de l'autre côté …

**-Il va passer enfin dans l'autre camps, d'après toi …**

Béa, à l'écart près de la table du buffet, sourit d'un air mauvais à Claire :

**-Son grand-père lui a clairement dit ce qu'il devait faire. Et ce bon à rien de Kaï semble y tenir à son héritage … Il suivrait aveuglément son aîné … Mais il y a encore Delcamps qui bloque le processus …**

**-Ca ne va pas être très dur … Le plus gros est fait. Il a été lui dire ce qu'on lui a demandé de dire. Pour son bien et celui de son héritage. Mais quelque chose cloche.**

**-Audrey a dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire … Elle aura les mots pour le faire totalement plonger.**

**-J'espère pour elle … Sinon notre ultime plan ne marchera pas. Il est le pion idéal … Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il est vraiment …**

**-Lui ne sait pas mais nous si. Cet idiot dans notre camps nous assure la victoire. Pas que sur le plan « Delcamps » …**

**-Cet amour du passé va nous servir … Elle ne pourra le tuer facilement. Elle aura trop de mal pour le faire. Ha l'amour … Quel sentiment totalement inutile !**

**-Je te le fais pas dire … Et c'est une faiblesse. Qui finit souvent par être fatal … Quels idiots …**

Sur le côté, Sakura se fige, en les entendant. Elle fronce les sourcils en les fixant. Sasuke rejoint sa cavalière, l'air las.

**-J'espère que tu ne vas pas me redemander une danse, Sakura, j'en ai un peu marre …**

**-Chut ! **

Béa remarque l'air froid de la fleur de cerisier. Sasuke s'étonne des regards lancés.

***Cette idiote a tout entendu ! ***

Claire reste neutre, sans sentiment mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Elles ont été prise sur le fait, enfin surtout sur les paroles. Cependant, elles sourient. Tant pis. Tout façon, il est bien trop tard. Même si Sakura accourt vers Mylène pour tout lui dire, elles auront déjà prit la poudre d'escampette avec Audrey et Kaï … La brune doit se dépêcher de l'attirer dans son camps. Bof, le temps que chewing-gum arrive à tout dire et que Mylène comprenne en donnant ses ordres, elles ont suffisamment de temps …

*** Il faut prévenir Audrey … ***

Betty et Clarisse s'échangent un regard entendu. Clarisse va prévenir leur chef. Jusqu'à maintenant, leur couverture était parfaite. Personne ne sait douter de quoique soit … Même Mylène n'a vu que du feu … C'est pitoyable … Elles ont réussi leur mission avec brio jusqu'à la fin. A quelques minutes près … Comme quoi, Audrey n'est pas si bête que ça …

Clarisse approche Audrey qui était en train de parler à Kaï :

**-Quoi ?**

Clarisse chuchote « repérée par chewing-gum. On a plus le temps ». La fausse blonde fronce les sourcils, n'en revenant pas. Kaï fixe les deux filles, comprenant. Il résiste … Audrey le voit, amère. Elle sourit. Elle aperçoit la personne qui pourra tout faire chavirer … Un échange de regard et la dite personne s'en occupe. Alicia alias Alice utilise à nouveau son pouvoir de persuasion, cette fois pas sur un jury mais sur Prue et Shikamaru …

**-Prue t'as totalement oublié dans ses bras … C'est une garce. Pense à la fierté de ta famille. Pense aux retrouvailles avec ton père et ta mère … Ce n'est pas cette fille qui t'aidera … Elle se fiche de toi …**

Et les dernières paroles :

**-Elle ne t'as jamais aimé, elle ne veut même pas comprendre pourquoi tu la rejettes temporairement … Elle ne te comprendras jamais. Moi … Si.**

Et devant les yeux amers du jeune homme, Prue et Shikamaru s'embrassent. Tout le monde s'arrête. Au loin, Sakura explique tout à Mylène qui comprend trop tard. Elle voit Audy Fyn mordre brutalement le cou de Kaï Hiwatari.

**-Non ! Arrêtez la !**

Trop tard … Le sang coule dans la bouche de la fausse blonde qui reprend sa vraie forme ainsi que ses compères. La haine s'infiltre dans les veines du jeune homme, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Tout accumulé, il devient vulnérable face à son vrai « lui » … Les paroles, la vue de cette scène, la marque d'Audrey … Elle le lâche et il tombe à genoux, tenant son cou, souffrant d'une douleur affreuse. Prue reprend possession de ses moyens et s'étonne de ce qui se passe … Elle a embrassé Shikamaru entend-t-elle autour d'elle … Et Kaï … Elle tourne la tête vers lui et comprend en voyant sa pire ennemie :

**-Audrey ! Qu'as-tu fait, bon sang ?**

Cette dernière ricane froidement, hystérique. Ses sbires l'entourent car les guerrières se rapprochent, les encerclant. On entend Kaï hurler de douleurs …

**-Kaï ! crit Prue, inquiète et paniquée.**

**-Ne t'approche pas ! Hurle-t-il, sa main en avant. N'approche … Pas …**

**-Il devient … fait Mylène, terrifiée.**

**-Ho non … persifle Tsunade, sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait se passer.**

**-Si ! Ricane Audrey à nouveau. Vous êtes pitoyables et bêtes ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir depuis le début ! Vous êtes décidément trop stupide ! On vous a berné ! Et vous avez rien vu ! On a réussi à vous avoir sans problèmes !**

Les autres autour, raclent leur gorges n'en revenant pas. Surtout les guerrières, effrayées. Comment a-t-elle pu … ?

**-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer clairement comment j'ai fait, bande de nullités ambulantes ! En une seule phrase : Le cristal d'or protégeant votre ridicule cité a faiblit depuis la mort de ses souverains ! Donc c'est facile de rentrer comme dans un moulin ! Trop facile …**

Prue n'en revient pas mais Audrey a malheureusement raison … La blonde fixe Kaï, ne pouvant rien faire pour lui. Il semble souffrir …

**-Maître Audrey … fait Betty, étrange. Va-t-il survivre à votre marque ?**

Audrey baisse son regard sur « le cobaye » :

**-Que lui as-tu fait, Audrey ?! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?**

**-Tais-toi Delcamps ! Non, il va survivre … C'est …**

**-Dark Kaï … souffle Mylène, impuissante.**

**-Comment sais-tu … ? demande Prue perdue.**

Mylène secoue sa tête, désolée. Comment a-t-elle pu cacher ça à sa filleule … ? Une larme coule sur la joue de la blonde. Kaï semble s'être arrêté de hurler et de s'agiter. Son regard est sombre. Son visage semble sans sentiment à présent. Audrey rit encore en le montrant de la main comme si c'était son chef d'oeuvre :

**-Et oui ! C'est Dark Kaï le retour du futur roi des ténèbres ! Il vous tuera tous sans aucune pitié ! Ha ha !**

**-NON ! hurle Prue, ne voulant pas y croire. Kaï !**

Elle accourt vers lui malgré les cris de Mylène lui disant de ne pas s'approcher :

**-Kaï !**

Elle ouvre ses bras vers lui pour l'attraper dans ses bras mais … Elle se fait envoler par une bourrasque noire. Kaïro s'élance pour la rattraper à temps et avec difficulté :

**-Prue !**

Il fait la grimace en voyant que la blonde est inconsciente. Il lève la tête vers son frère jumeau :

**-Décidément, on ne peut jamais être ensemble sans que cela ne cause un désastre, mon frère …**

**-Alors que pensez-vous de ça ? Ricane Audrey, amusée par la tournure des événements. Vous ne pourrez rien contre lui même pas l'élue elle même ! Trop amoureuse de lui qu'elle n'oserait même pas lui faire du mal !**

*** Elle n'a pas tort * pense fatalement Sakura, inquiète.**

**-Ce vent noir c'était un échantillon du pouvoir du futur roi des ténèbres ! Le reste vous le verrez lors de notre prochain combat qui sera pour bientôt ! Et ce sera vos derniers instants ! Je vous conseille d'en profiter ! Vous allez mourir très prochainement ! A la prochaine, bande d'idiots ! J'aurais bientôt le cristal d'or et votre « Sunshine » sera détruite ! Le mal régnera sur tous les mondes … !**

Elle disparaît avec ses sbires et Kaï dans un nuage noir. On entend encore son rire âcre dans tout le gymnase …

**-C'est la fin … ? fait Hinata, inquiète pour les événements à venir.**

**-Non … répond Tsunade en serrant son poing. Nous allons nous battre !**

**-Mais … fait Erika tremblante à côté de Ray. Il a l'air puissant en Dark …**

**-Encore plus puissant que la dernière fois … réplique Tyson, sombre. Je ne crois pas qu'on aura une seconde fois la chance de le ramener dans le droit chemin …**

**-Je sais … soupire Mylène, attristée. Mais on doit se battre … Si ceux qui ont peur, veulent partir maintenant, qu'ils le fasse, je ne leur en voudrait pas …**

**-Non ! S'écrit Sakura déterminée. Que l'on soit ici en plein combat ou chez nous à se terrer ça sera la même chose ! On mourra ! Ils viendront nous chercher et nous débusquer jusqu'au dernier ! Vous l'avez entendu ? Elle l'a dit clairement : Le mal régnera sur les mondes … On ne sera jamais en sécurité et nulle part ! Ici, Sunshine est la meilleure des garanties car … Nous sommes ensembles.**

**-Elle a raison ! S'exclame Sasuke, souriant. Seul, on sera forcément battu mais à plusieurs, on a largement plus de chances. Moi, je reste et je me battrais.**

**-Moi aussi ! Crit Naruto, tout sourire. Ces fous nous aurons pas ! Kaï ou pas Kaï … On va lui foutre sa raclé et le ramener dans le droit chemin ! J'ai réussi avec Sasuke, je peux le faire aussi pour cet idiot d'iceberg … Pour Prue.**

Tous les autres crient aussi en même temps « moi aussi ». Tout le monde décide de rester. Ils savent que Prue sera là. C'est l'élue … Rien n'aura raison d'elle à part la maladie. Ils ont confiance en elle … Sakura approche Kaïro et Prue, soucieuse :

**-Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Elle s'est évanouie … **

**-Je vais l'ausculter …**

Sakura l'examine mais ne trouve rien d'alarmant. Mais son regard se fait sombre en se posant sur le visage de Prue :

**-Je m'inquiète …**

**-Tu crois qu'elle ne se battra pas sérieusement contre Kaï ?**

**-Je le crains … Elle est bien trop amoureuse de lui.**

**-Je sais … Mais j'ai confiance en elle. Elle trouvera une solution.**

**-Je l'espère …**

**-Ou alors il faudra la raisonner à ce moment-là … Sakura ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je te laisse le soin de le faire au moment venu. D'accord ?**

**-Moi ?**

**-Tu es sa sœur. Tu es la plus amène à la raisonner que n'importe qui. Et puis … Elle t'a toujours écouté, non ?**

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Sakura commence à se rassurer en hochant la tête :

**-C'est vrai. Je te promets que je la raisonnerais à ma façon, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**-Merci, Sakura.**

**-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est naturel … Et puis tu as tout à fait raison.**

Ils se sourient, rassurés à moitié. Cette bataille s'annonce rude … Même Mylène ne pense pas qu'ils s'en sortiront sans gros dégâts … Et voire même, elle ne croit pas à leur victoire totale.


End file.
